


TMNT (2014-2016)- The New Clan - 新しい一族-RxL (Ver.English)

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Series: TMNT The New Clan -RaphaHSLeon. [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 247,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: A love that is kept secret between Rafael and Leonardo, provoking a strange behavior among them in recent weeks, in the whole family against him and with the claim of truth in all possible ways, but ... a new being this Growing ... is discovering in the least expected moment, without wanting the new being to be in danger, deciding and removing everything, even from your city, to start your new family, your clan ...TMNT 2016 out of the shadowsRaphael x leonardompregThis version may take time to be published by the Spanish versionCredist for the charapters: Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.Credist for the history and little tmnt: RaphaHSLeon.Publish: july 10, 2019Publish in ao3: 23/11/2020
Relationships: Bebop/Rocksteady (TMNT), Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo, Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: TMNT The New Clan -RaphaHSLeon. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: Our Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is writted first in wattpad how is version in spanish, who casually is here too, but.. not repost in other sites whiout permision.

A few days after defeating the krang and saving the city from the Technodromo, the ceremony to honor the turtles that night made by the chief vincent and the police of New York, the four turtles and splinter returned to their homes in the sewers , April, Vern and Casey, recovered their work and returned to their respective departments.

The turtles continued with their patrol routine through the city of New York as usual during those months, they had been helping the New York police with many of the criminals who were in the daily rounds, besides investigating the whereabouts of the foot clan, in addition to training and strengthening their family ties in some way

This night in the patrol was as usual, they had caught a group of thieves trying to get away with theirs in a store and caught them in the alley closest to it, without being seen or heard by other people around, but only one received broken bones from raphael. While continuing their patrol and not finding, they decided to return to the lair, but halfway back to the lair, while a crimson bandana turtle was in a mood not so much "Friendly" today, all for Some blue bandana turtle in his mind.

Leonardo: seeing his two younger brothers and raphael - Doni and mikey, you two go to the lair, we will reach them later .. I have to talk some things with raphael about his temperament "Friendly" ..- said looking at Raphael a little Annoyed, he was standing with his arms crossed on his chest with a look at Leonardo from very few friends

Miguelangel: watching raph on his side trying not to laugh -Hoo! It seems that a certain teddy bear is in trouble for being bad today! Hahaha- he said not holding any longer and placing himself next to donatello quickly to avoid a blow to the head by raph - Come on doni before I read change your mind! - he said taking Donatello's arm and dragging him up the stairs building fires to reach the alley, and while lifting the sewer lid, donatello stayed a moment longer to ask a question of vital importance

Donatello: Looking at Leonard worried - Are you sure we leave you .. with here, you do not need help or ...? - I ask nothing convinced

Leonardo: Looking at donatello -Quietly we will only talk about how his mood today, that guy spent a few days in hospital for broken bones- said this last thing looking at Raphael something annoying that he turned to another side

Raphael: Angry approaching leonardo and donatello with his arms to the sides and clenching his fists -If doni go with mikey and tell him to splinter !, this will be arranged between leo and me as always, that if leonardo is willing to disobey splinter, "he said pointing to leonardo as he let out several grunts and looked directly into his brother's deep blue and bright eyes, causing him to turn to hide a blush ... and walk to pretend he was in a bad mood

Leonardo: Seeing this very mysterious muscled his brother as hiding something and looks at Donatello Do not worry, be careful and wait for us in the sewers, foot any activity you know you can reach us by walkitokis said looking at Donatello with his serious look

Donatello:! Resigned to not want to worsen the conversation with leonardo raphael -DE agree .. call so they know we got .., well, see you later read .. Raph - said while away from Leo and Raph doing gesture with his hand of goodbye, leonardo only nodded and raph only growled very audible -It was a long week if it does not go well- whispering jumping from the building

Donatello jumped into the alley where mikey had lifted the lid, and the two of them went in to go home. Leaving the two alone older turtles, but still kept thinking about what would happen among his brothers by squabbles that have had both every so often ending in a fight between Leo and rapha, but ending when the master Splinter saw that could to end up in the worst situation ... I could only hope for the best and return safely. Leonardo kept a prudent distance knowing his brother in red, Raphael instead, was determined to end this once and for all even if it meant losing what he wanted most.

Leonardo stepped forward, would begin and end without either killing himself in the process, but he knew that it was inevitable by raphael, or maybe something else that he kept only for him in his mind.

Leonardo: - Raphael, what happened tonight should not be repeated again we do not try to kill the criminals !! - He said seriously, looking at Raphael who was on his back and clenched his fists - Luckily you just sent him with a dislocated arm, and a broken bone - he said still looking at him but he did not turn around - we can talk better if you look at my face at least! - He said extending his arms with his palms open.

Raphael: - Just send it to the hospital for a few days, it's not a big deal - he said without turning - You also know that no matter how hard you try, I repeat it, even if it happened the same last week, I'm not interested, and you can not help it either !! - he said, already furious that it bothered him, even more what he was thinking.

Leonardo: Approaching Raphael I was losing patience - If I'm interested, and I'll repeat it no matter how many times I have to do it, because I really care, you're my sister ... - unable to finish trying to dodge Raphael's fist - What happens to you today now you want to kill me! Tell me what I did to you and / or done something to annoy you! - He said that while he was putting himself in defensive position but he did not want another fight so he kept distance- Tell me what you want me to do I mean! - he said screaming with fists clenched.

Raphael: turning to look at leonardo - If I told you that you would think of me ?, I, great and powerful leader without fear! ..- said while clenching his fists, in his face anger and anger, his yellow eyes were covered with the special white protective membrane, so as not to show him what he really felt; while and approached I read that I could not see his eyes for any clue.

Raphael with the speed that a guy so big and corpulent that a stranger would not think he would have was leonardo leonardo, even without being sure leonardo was prepared for his brother's attacks, which were very fast even to read more rubbed.

Leonardo: trying to dodge all the taques - Raph !, calm down! - said while he was careful of the edge, still trying to avoid the blows - Raphael ... I do not want to fight against you ..- he said - if there was a form ..- receiving a fist in the right cheek, staggering a bit, raph stopped approaching with his fists clenched and his eyes without changing the membrane - You do not leave me an option! ... Raphael, I did not want to do this! - he said drawing his katanas and his eyes covering with the protective membrane, seeing that raph did not move or say anything - (He just hit me and stays like that no more ... it's a trap.) - thinking, putting himself in defense position .

Raphael: Taking out his sais, but still not understanding what has just happened - (I just hit Leonard .. he will not accept my forgiveness and, I will not ...) - grumbling at an idea .. - Leo, you do not scare me with your threats and orders, we fix this better as we know well, "he said, putting himself in a fighting position." (But even if it's like that ... I have a chance.) "He threw himself at Leonardo.

Leonardo seeing that Raphael was after him, prepared his katanas to receive the force of the blow, raphael hit his sais against the katanas de leonardo, both kept struggling not to give a chance to the other, but one of the two had to give before his weapons did, and that was Leonard, kicking Raph in the stomach causing him to wobble in pain and getting on his knees; but it still would not give up so easily. To take advantage of its strategic location, it moved more to the center of the building.

Leonardo: Looking at angry raph - It's enough, before it gets worse for both of us, let's go! - he started but a raphael, kneeling still holding his stomach, worried him - enough of your tricks, this time it will not work raphael! - I shout pointing to him with one of his katanas - I do not understand what happens to you, I can not stop thinking that torments you so much ... - he said in a whisper - (And I still do not know why I have .. this sensation of pain in my chest ... what will this be ... no, I will not let this control me, I am a ninja and more importantly I am still the leader of my team) - he thought to himself but a sudden pain in his arm brought him back to reality.

Raphael had recovered and hit him on his arm with the handle of his sais, and kept the two leonardo katanas trapped with the other; having his face next to the one of leo, touching only the cheeks, leonardo was paralyzed to see the speed in which raphael kept him trapped. Nothing is heard of the daily environment of the New York City ... the breath is cut.

Raphael: Feeling Leonard's cheek and breathing the unique aroma of him, appreciating it in case his plan does not go well - Do not think it's over, you ... you're something very precious ... for me ... - I whisper to heard, passing his lips causing Leonard to freeze.

Leonardo: Still paralyzed by what he did to his younger brother, with his voice like a thread and having removed the membranes from his eyes- Raph, what do you mean ...? - asking nevertheless raph had not moved and neither left the leonardo katanas with his sai - (What happens to me now, what do you mean by that!) - he thought in his mind trying everything possible to understand.

Raphael: Even holding his sai firm in the leonardo katanas - I can not believe you're so stupid ... - He murmured even without moving away from leo, his eyes removed his protective membranes, his other hand even with his sai went through the carapace of leo; just touching with the tips of his fingers, down to the waist of leo, hesitating to lower more.

Leonardo: Dando tells that Raphael tried to rid his katanas - Stop! Raph! - shouted using all his strength but raph did not stay without fighting - Raph! .. this is not right! we are brothers! - shouted placing his membranes in his eyes, but he felt something new, it was not pain, it was difficult to explain himself that it was not experienced before, but he knew that it was related in some way to Raphael.

Raphael: Placing the membranes again - You do not leave me a choice .. it will be the hard way then - he said squeezing his grip on his sais, preparing for what would come would not give up so easily without giving fight for what he wanted.

Leonardo tried to hit Raphael in the stomach again with a kick, but Raphael stepped forward and let go of the leonardo katanas, giving him a powerful kick in his stomach, and he launched himself at Leonardo, who received him a little prepared the first attacks of the sais de raphael.

Both tried to weaken the other, Leonardo to make Raphael come to his senses; and raphael ... to enforce what I most wanted, the environment changed, a rainstorm not predicted, but still the brothers stayed in their fight. Leonardo could not stop thinking about what he had shown with his actions, the clash of metal against metal, the people around in the streets and inside the building did not realize what was happening on the roof.

Raphael already tired of leonardo resisting, then knowing that Leo would be exhausted, his breathing was a little something agitated, and more by the wind and the cold of the rain, none had so many cuts or scratches, but raph knew .. was your chance to make your move, before the sun rises and have been discovered by the inhabitants of New York. Running towards Leonardo, he prepared for what was to come but ... suddenly he was on the ground on his shell, without his katanas; these on the other hand were very far apart, I try to get up despite a sai at his side and the other on his head ready to kill him ... something stopped raphael from doing it.

Raphael: Even on top of leonardo with his face in front of his face and his breathing agitated mind - Now .. no more tricks ... - removing his sai and more calm and looking at leonardo, he was in panic and raph knelt in his leg to have more control over the mobility of leonardo, and tearing the walkout from the leash - No more cheating, dear leader without fear .. - approaching his face to the one of leonardo only centimeters.

Leonardo: Trying to escape from raphael - Stop raphael! - shouted putting his hands on Raphael's chest to move him away, but the latter held the wrists and carried the arms of Leonardo holding them by these over his head - Please stop rapha-! - protested but stopped short in surprise, there was no more space between them, raph's eyes met his; although neither of them had not removed their protective membrane from these. Raph's mouth was on his ... he kissed her.

Both did not move, the surprise made him blush like his brother's bandana and remove his protective membrane realizing that Raphael had also removed his, but still did not move his lips, the heart of Leonardo was throbbing so fast and the The sensation in his chest grew more, they stayed a moment like that until Raph felt it was enough to feel those soft lips.

Raphael: Moving away a little looking at Leonardo for a moment and noticing his blush - How beautiful you are, you are perfect .. I love you ... - He said softly with a hoarse voice, looking at the deep blue eyes of his brother .

Leonardo: Trying to normalize his breathing and process what has just happened - (He ... has kissed .., and has confessed me .. I do not know ...) - he thought, he had stopped fighting - (Say ... I ..?) - he asked putting his thoughts and emotions that had been presented, his heart was beating for this new feeling - (I always thought he hated me and .. my love .. for him ..) - he thought, raph he had released his wrists and he was back - Raphael .. - began - (But ... what about sensei .. michelangelo and donatello ...?) - As raphael approached he blushed and his nerves increased - I .. - He said as he lowered his head, in shame and fear, his thoughts were not much help pros and cons, but ....

Raphael: Seeing the action of his brother .. - If I understand .. your responsibilities as a leader and older brother, we are brothers .. and I think that you think it will not work ... - his sombre tone was interrupted.

Leonardo: Rising up looking up and staring into his eyes - I love you, raphael! - scream, his blush was not as noticeable of his light green skin but was there, as well as his feelings and emotions in each word - I love you !, I love you .. from small and! .. - was interrupted by a sweet kiss of raphael.

They looked into each other's eyes and both closed slowly, enjoying each other, moving their lips inexperienced, taking confidence in each of their kisses, separating a little to take a breath, their hands caressed wanting to memorize this moment, Leonardo spent his hands by the muscular neck of raphael and I embrace him by the, raph, on the other hand he passed his hands by the sides exploring the skin that hid his shell and this same one, feeling as I read he embraced this he put his hands on the waist; knowing that this one would be opposed, they separated suddenly ...

Leonardo: looking at Raphael with a little concern - But and the boys and sensei .. - He stopped by a hand on his cheek, wanting to take advantage of all possible contact - No .. I want to separate from you ... - He said looking sadly in his eyes to raphael.

Raphael: looking at Leonardo with a smile, sure of himself so he does not feel this way - For the moment ... I know we can not move forward, to receive us with open arms or to be kicked ... - he said also something worried and angry - But while we are together we take advantage of every second ... and if it does not happen as expected ... we will take care of ourselves what we do! ... - he said, to calm Leonard put his forehead with the while a very loud guttural sound emerged from his chest as he purred.

Leonardo: feeling tickled by the contact of their noses - To avoid suspicion, we can not give us kisses or a sign, even when we are in the lair or patrolling, only when we are really alone .. or we plan well, will be these moments - said closing his eyes with those of raph, still holding each other and with their foreheads together, while responding to the sound emitted by Raph's chest.

Raphael: Noticing that it had stopped raining and that it was beginning to dawn- Hey! Look, it would be better if we go to the sewers or you will have many problems! - He said getting up quickly and looking at Leo, but not before grabbing his sais and putting them on well in its covers, leaving the latter to get up and search and save their katanas - Because I think not hold much without you - said winking an eye and subtle tone.

Leonardo: looking at raph - If you go ahead, before we start having to argue from now on - he said sarcastically and walking to raph's side, making sure there were no people in the alley to reach the sewer cover.

They went down and opened, walking towards the lair, preparing for hashi and questions of all kinds, but only they knew what happened and what was about to happen.

\---TO BE CONTINUE---


	2. Chapter 2: Blossom from a Hidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad english ;v;

On the way back to the lair the two turtles now partner, they took each other's hands and talked about how they did not realize what they felt for each other, and one or another kiss stolen by the temperamental of the two, while leonardo was ashamed and tried to set limits, he did not want to be discovered, they were so close to the lair and even more afraid of being separated.

He loved Raphael too much and he was sure that Raphael felt the same way about him, but his thoughts were interrupted by Raphael's hand on his cheek attracting him to another kiss as he pushed him to the wall of the sewer, corresponding to this but avoiding that it happened to more.

Leonardo: Separating from the kiss to take a breath - Raph .. - his breath ragged but raph wanted to continue - Raph .. we have to put limits! ..- he said putting his hands on Raph's biceps and staring at Raphael seriously.

Raphael: Looking at Leonard a little annoying - Limit .. he?, Tell me now that you have all my attention, dear and powerful leader without fear - he said sarcastically, as he stepped back a bit to give him enough space - Tell me your plan , before I fill you with kisses or something else ... - he said looking at leonardo mind biting as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Leonardo: Taking out your phone and looking at the time - we only have 15 minutes and you're already excited, be patient! - scream blushed but can not, while raph laughed a little - (Well, knowing he could not help it ... and sometimes ... those dreams ..) - he thought.

Raphael: Seeing Leonardo with a smile - I'm sorry .. I could not help it, the dreams and suggestive thoughts of being something between the two ... but enough games and let's get serious - he said changing to a serious tone nodding so that leonardo will speak.

Leonardo: Serenándose and looking at raph - Ok .. first, we know that this is not normal in many aspects - looking at raph this nodded - Well .. as we do not know how to react ..- said but.

Raphael: Approaching leo - So you want that while we are with sensei, doni and mikey? .. - looking at leo placing his hands on the waist of this feeling the bandage of that area - But that includes April, casey, the Chief Vicent and the other guy .. I'll see? - I ask with doubt.

Leonardo: Sighing - Yes, raphael, you can not even know our family or friends - said leonardo - But ... - I try to tell him but a thick finger on his lips stopped him.

Raphael: laughing at Leo again being serious- If with our history of discussions, fights and so on, I doubt you think it's really from both of you, then what do we do? - Raphael said in question.

While leonardo took some time looking down, to remember, until something came to mind, Raphael was patiently not approaching Leo to not disturb him, or not to make him his without it.

Leonardo: Raising his face to look at raph - Let's remember what we said on the rooftop, no kisses, caresses or things like that while they are close, even the words we want to tell .. we'll have to lie to them .. - he said, his voice failing remembering what happened during the events of a few weeks ago, his eyes were shedding tears that soaked his bandana - I should not be so weak and let my feelings dominate me - drying them with his hand.

Raphael: Turning something rude I take the cheeks of leo in his hands - Come on, as I told you on the surface we will both take care of us if something happens .. now we should not share "information" with others, up. .. what should we say to them? I read, "he said, keeping a moment of silence, as he carefully removed his tears." For you I would give my life, I promise, and I agree that we do not tell you anything ..., always remember that I love - he said releasing leo.

Leonardo: Closing his eyes - Thank you .. raph I love you too and would give my life for you, and I promise - he said embracing Raph by the neck with his arms and giving him a kiss, then stopping - Come on or we will spend more time in the hashi and we can not meet later - he said walking while pulling raph by his hand intertwining his three green fingers with his.

Raphael: Taking the rhythm of leo walking - Well, my beloved leader without fear, you look perfect even if you cry, but we are close to the lair, so do not expect my ¨ira¨ not to make me very aggressive - he said putting his normal face and voice in a bad mood.

Leonardo: Surprised a moment but changed his voice and face - Ok, and do not expect me and my sermons are not so long and annoying .. my raphie, teddy bear, ouch! - said rubbing his arm - do not go too Bad raph! - I shout while walking next to raph.

Raphael: Trying not to laugh to become the bad guy - It's not that bad - he said walking with Leo through the sewers.

\- Arriving at the Lair--

The two continued their way to the entrance of the lair, where they waited for their younger brothers and the sensei splinter, as expected the pile of questions and scolding from the sensei splinter made him raph ¨explotara¨ and went to his room despite the reprimands of the sensei. While leonardo, was being reviewed by donatello and michelangelo, who were worried about leonardo took him to the laboratory.

Donatello: Checking with his device in the form of scanning glasses to know if he was injured internally or something like that - Well this time I do not get older like the other times - he said sighing - The scratches and those small cuts are not too deep will disappear in a short time , but to be sure I'll put some anti-bacterial cream to prevent infections - he said they look for that in the things of his laboratory.

Michelangelo: Sitting in a chair next to leo - Woow !, so raph gave up, you should teach me to do that, so it will not be bothering me! - He said doing with his hands as if he were hitting someone - I wish I had been there and see him! - He said he regretted leaving.

Leonardo: Putting his hand on the shoulder of mikey - Do not worry, mikey, besides, it was not that he "indulged" so easily we were in equal conditions, it was a draw, but the storm delayed us when we came, there was a lot of water - he said, taking a moment to remember how Raphael was "¨ - he will not believe how it will be done" every time he is bad, but I love doing it even if he is not) - he thought, but not to raise suspicion .

Donatello: Bringing the cream and smearing it on the small cuts and scrapes - Then, it was not so bad, but what about your communicator? - He said asking about the piece missing the leonardo team - I guess it was raph, right? - I ask.

Leonardo: Checking himself so he does not ask any more questions - Well, raph I try to hit some of his blows and we almost fell both ... but I managed to hold him making him promise that we would come home - he said looking at donatello - sorry Donni was not My intention and raph either - said making a small bow in apology for the two.

Donatello: Accepting the apologies - Do not worry besides I would make some improvements after all and it was also an incident, and most important the two are well - said finishing the leonardo cream - Let me know if you feel something that bothers you, okay? - I ask receiving a nod of the head.

Michelangelo: Stopping suddenly - Hey, read, maybe you want to eat something and I'll bring you the pizza that we leave to you two! - He said smiling - I'll be back! - Running to the kitchen.

While his three children were talking and the other was in his room, the sensei splinter, he hoped that they would finish curing his eldest son, having heard the conversation between the brothers, he approached them.

S.Splinter: With silent steps of master ninja that is, scaring his children this kept his back straight and his hands behind his back - It's good that none have been hurt and come home safely, my son - said putting his hand on the shoulder of the blue bandana turtle - But it would have been preferable if they were here, you know that your brother raphael is unpredictable and he could have done even more - he said to leonardo a little disgusted in his voice - Tomorrow when your brother leave for training and we are all in the dojo, they will have to meet both hashi ... - he said firmly.

Michelangelo: Arriving with a plate of three slices of pizza for I read - What they will have to do hashi ?, but raph is the one who started from this morning - said delivering the dish to Leo, bewildered along with donatello.

S.Splinter: Looking at donatello and michelangelo - It is not the fact that they stayed behind, or that they fought, or that they arrived just at dawn, it is due to the fact that Leonard as leader had the responsibility to assure you and to leave that his emotions forced him to fight with raphael, and the same for him, disobey his leader and let his anger consume him - he said with a pause - that's why I see that both have hashi as a way of reflection - He said - besides that leonardo will have about two extra hours of meditation this week, starting from today day and night. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the meditation room, rest for tomorrow's training - he said walking slowly to the meditation room.

Leonardo: Getting up while watching his younger brothers - Come on guys, you have to rest it's too late and nothing to stay until later in video games or experiments - he said taking his little brothers to their rooms and making sure they were asleep.

But in the hallway he stared at the door of Raphael's room, but he went to the meditation room, he would go see Raphael later, he had to talk to the sensei splinter before going to sleep, he went through the dojo and wondered whether I should call or not in front of the wooden door and rice paper ... I call.

Leonardo: Touching the door and calling - Father, I can talk to you - he said, as polite as possible

S.Splinter: Slowly leaving your meditation - Go ahead, my son - he said, watching leonardo come in and sit in front of him on his knees - We started, what happened on the surface with your brother raphael, I feel something in you, is there something that disturbs you or bothers you ?, tell me ... - he said giving him the floor

Leonardo took a deep breath for a feeling in his chest, his emotions and feelings against, the thoughts about his family / friends, his brothers and his teacher, his father, but the promise of raphael came to his mind and more as he had also promised to raphael.

They began to talk about how the events happened with Raphael, especially except ... their actions, words and feelings among them, he did everything possible not to give details or show suspicion, his ninja skills were clear so that they served not only to help, but also for day to day, as in these situations, he wanted to know if he could reach something else, experience these emotions and feelings that he can not express normally ... and maybe live with Raphael his life ... he would do it, He would for once do something he really wants and will do, no matter what happens during his relationship with Raphael.

\- Raphael's room--

Having left Leonardo alone with his brothers and sensei, having removed his equipment, he was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking about how, he was so overwhelmed with what happened on the surface with Leonard, his only love since he remembers, and that had intensified during his puberty and that's why his behavior with leonardo until a few hours ago, which could be confessed with his older brother and leader in blue bandana, deep blue eyes, and a beautiful green hue, the smiles and laughs that had the rare opportunities to see and hear, and his body .. everything in the so perfect .. his butt is also perfect ...

Raphael: Covering your nose to avoid a nasal spill - (Do not even think about what you want to do, leonardo, do not leave it so easy, it's the right thing, even if it's in this with me, we're just starting ...) - he thought as he He sat down and noticed that there was a hard lump between his legs. - Shit ... - He said without much surprise, it had always happened when he thought of leonardo even when he was in a very bad mood - (I will only use calmness and tranquility, and you'll be normal again ...) - trying to take a deep breath and count up to a certain number but ... - Here I try to cheat ... it's not like it's not the first time, and it's always with him - he muttered to himself.

Going down his shorts and his boxer, until he freed himself ... his little friend, and began the affection, while he took it in his hand, the images of Leonardo came to his mind, he was enjoying it and now that he could be the couple of him, and maybe spend all the time, but if the opportunity is given ...

\+ Toc + + Toc + + Toc +

Leaving his bubble, I look for where the sound came from, it was from the door, trying to calm down so as not to have a conference, and more calmly; the sound of the door apart from almost giving him a cardiac arrest, killed his little friend. He got up, pulled up his pants and underwear, and went to the door, very annoyed that they interrupted him, took the doorknob and opened ..

Raphael: Very angry without seeing who was first - What do you want! - He said dry, but noticing later who he was - I have .. I'm sorry I read, I was busy, tell me what happened - apologizing with Leo.

Leonardo: Looking surprised - I just came to tell you that tomorrow after training we have hashi, and I'll have to have two extra hours of meditation this week, and ... talk to the sensei ... - he said looking into amber's eyes of raph.

Raphael: Trying not to get angry, not with leo, with the sensei - Tell me what I'm asking? - Looking into Leo's deep blue eyes.

Leonardo: Looking at Raphael with love - Do not worry the "communication of certain events" were not issued, I just came to see how you were, it's late so ... - he said - Good evening - he said to go to his room but a hand grabbed his right hand - What's wrong? - He said looking at Raphael.

Raphael: Looking to the sides if there was someone and as he approached to Leo - This - giving him a very passionate kiss - It is for good night to you ..- said separating opening the door.

Leonardo went to his room ..

\- Leonardo's room--

He removed his equipment, preparing to sleep, lying down on his bed, but his memories of this day flooded his mind and even more of Raphael's, his conversation, his hugs and his kisses, leaving him in his bed. Even his dreams were with him, taking out a small smile, a good dream for him ...

\----- Later that day ----

As it had already dawned, the boys had time to sleep in the morning, so that in the afternoon they could do their training with that of the afternoon, when finishing these same, the two older brothers had their session of hashi, for their "disobedience" that lasted up to 24 hours, when the two brothers finished they apologized for their behavior.

Already at nightfall was the patrol, like any other night, the criminals who never learned their lesson, and their investigation into the whereabouts of the clan of the foot, a while later it was time to return, and they jumped over the rooftops in search of a cover. nearest sewer, before leonardo could go with donatello and miguelangel, entering it and receiving the order of leonardo to go to the sewer first they would go to that April and casey, while being pulled by his arm by raphael, who hauled him a signal to the roof and climbed, miguelangel and donatello to not see any of his two brothers wondered if they would be fine, this rose only to be received by passionate kisses from his brother.

That corresponding was pushed until his shell touched a wall, raphael took advantage and put his leg in Leo's crotch causing, but separated.

Leonardo: - We're almost discovered and we're just starting raph! - scolded him, while he stole other kisses, but, a moan coming from the leg of raph in his crotch - What was that ?! - exclaimed blushing separating the kiss without moving away so much to Raphael.

Raphael: Laughing while caressing Leo's neck with his nose sniffing his relaxing natural musk - That's what you did, and I'd love to hear it more ... - He said when I read he noticed where Raph's head was.

Leonardo: - You are a pervert! - He said only to be silenced - We only have a day and you ... you already want to have sex, you are impatient - he said he stopped to kiss him.

Raphael: Looking at his eyes - Do not get me wrong I love you all, and I can not help being so close to you - he said raising his head from Leo's neck - Let's do one thing .. I'll wait until you're ready not only physically and mentally, you just drive me crazy and if I spend years without throwing myself on you or doing things to you when I get into your room when everyone even slept, I can wait until you want - he said separating and putting his hands on his waist.

Leonardo: Surprised - Seriously ... it's something disturbing and loving on your part ... and a bit creepy - he said, as he sat with his shell still against the wall and his knees against his chest - But since we're here ... we can talk if you want - he said while touching the side of the floor beside him.

Raphael accepted and sat next to leonardo, in addition to talking, sharing their likes, dislikes and what Leonard spoke at dawn with splinter, a moment in silence only the two contemplating the sky and the city, until they agreed to go home ... only day after day, little by little so that their bond of love would become stronger ... even if your family or friends did not know .. hiding this "secret" would be only between them .. .

\--TO BE CONTINUE--


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing us more, dating, parties ... more love and any doubts?

The days passed, the weeks and soon it was winter in New York City, the festivities were approaching, Christmas was just around the corner and the decorated streets, the inhabitants were preparing for the holidays, children and adolescents already left of classes, parents bought gifts, or people to give a small pleasure to those who wanted, the television was filled with Christmas specials that were repeated a thousand and one times a day. It was the same in the sewers, specifically in the den, where the turtles had arranged as much as possible to receive visits, from the living room, to the kitchen and to the dojo, and put heating so as not to freeze.

But what stood out most in these weeks by our beloved pair of red and blue turtles, was how they had advanced so much in getting to know each other more, and their exits or appointments as Raphael had told Leonardo once, he is very embarrassed He accepted, that they consisted of talking, training, or playing as children, to remember his childhood things were told, of course they had no intimate contact, other than kisses, hugs or caresses, not in those places. Or they also passed it without doing anything, just enjoying each other's company in silence, just sitting or lying down, a little nap. When they wanted this kind of "peace" for them two alone; as they could not do in the den without generating suspicion or discovering them.

They climbed to the surface towards an abandoned apartment building, somewhat hidden and more or less far from the den, only accessible to the sewers by a 2-block cover, they had discovered it 3 weeks ago, and they were putting together a small hiding place, a Sanctuary for only the two. Both agreed by this little place, they brought little things from the den that neither Makey, Donie or the Sensei Splinter knew they had.

~ ° ~ Flashback ~ ° ~

November 22, 2017 ..

It was like another normal night in patrolling and investigating the whereabouts of the foot clan, without any trace of these, a fun night catching the criminals, which caused such a stir in the alley that they alerted the nearby neighbors who panicked called to the city police or others as curious people tried to see why so much scandal, these suddenly arriving to "control the irregularity", the turtles knowing the procedure with it, left the criminals tied or unconscious, and the curious trying to see that had happened in the alley.

The turtles not to be seen by the citizens, hid, but being so large they had to climb into an apartment building so fast the four that two got into different departments through the windows, while Leonardo and Raphael ended up in the main room of one, bending down so as not to be seen by the windows being silent for a moment.

Leonardo: Breathing a little agitated by the speed used a few moments ago - That was close ... right rapha? - I ask the other who was looking around - What's wrong? - looking at this after catching his breath.

Raphael: Looking at the place where they were, the room very spacious, while turning off his walkitoki - This place is enough for us, right? ... - He said even looking at the room - A small hiding place for only the two of them and doing little things without anyone knowing? - Turning to see Leonardo smiling, it will sting mind.

Leonardo: Surprised and turning off his - Hu .. you mean .. - blushing like a tomato and nervous - You- you are a pervert without remedy .. at least give me some more time - he said looking at angry raph but his blush It did not take off becoming the same color as Raphael's bandana - Come on, you have to get out of here, look for Donnie and Makey - he said getting up and moving away from the window being followed by Raphael, going to the door and placing his hand on the knob of this.

Raphael: Putting his hand in leonardo's - Come on, look at it this way, we won't be discovered by sensei and the boys, and we could give it a touch, from both of them ... - making me read it - But thanks for it's a wonderful idea .. you know , it wouldn't be too bad, we arranged around here a bit over there and a bed in the middle with a lot of pillows, don't you think about it? - Said looking seductively at Leonardo and taking with his hand the chin of this giving a passionate kiss.

Leonardo: Corresponding and a few minutes later separating due to lack of air - That is a cheesy thing for someone as rude as you, but it is very sweet of you ... but we have to go home - he said to Raph opening the door.

Leaving the room and the apartment, walking towards the stairs to go to the rooftop and wait for his younger brothers while Leonardo tried that Raphael did not do things to him, that the children could see when they arrived without warning, arriving a while later They went to the sewers ... that happened about 4 days ago.

In the sewers the brothers and teacher were in their routine training in the dojo, after finishing the training and the sensei let the boys go, each one went to do what he wanted, donate it in his research on the mutagene in his blood and the way to synthesize it to return to bebop and rocksteady returned in humans, michelangelo was training with his flying skateboard some tricks, while Leonardo meditated in his room and raphael was lifting weights in one of the tunnels.

Leonardo left his room and walked looking for what his brothers were doing, to find out how they were, the punishment of the sensei splinter towards the two elders had been acquitted weeks later, he saw that he made Makey and some of his tricks somewhat dangerous, worrying what was what would makey do if he ended up with one of his four plastered members, with donatello in the laboratory and his investigations or as he went with the whereabouts of the foot clan, and to remember him to rest a little, now it was raphael's turn ..

Leonardo: Looking at donnie - he ... excuse me, donnie ... have you seen raphael? - I ask while Donnie combined some liquids.

Donatello: Without turning to see Leonardo - Should I be exercising in ... the half tubes? - he said - Ask makey he is always with him ...? - doing his thing again.

Leonardo: Far to avoid an accident because he had the headphones at full volume - Makey! Where is Raphaaeeeel! - I shout loud enough to hear it - You've seen it! - seeing that he looked at it and stopped.

Miguel Angel: Looking at Leonardo - Yes, he is training in the middle tubes with weights! - Without taking off the headphones and continuing to play with the flying skateboard - But !! Be careful he has been in a very bad mood all morning as if he were thinking of doing something or is doing !! - walking away so as not to break anything.

Leonardo: A little surprised - (Raphael .. think about something or do ?, I'll talk to him about it) - walking to the middle tubes and jumping, meeting raphael exercising more than usual - Hey! How are you doing here? . Are you angry for something? - I ask with a smile knowing that the other had noticed his presence since he entered.

Raphael: Lifting the weights on his chest, without looking at Leonardo and taking breaths ... - putting the weights on his base to rest and sit - What brings you here without fear? - Smiling Leonardo while wiping the sweat with a cloth.

Leonardo: Not believing what Makey said - It just happened to know how you were .. and they told me that you were a bit of a bad mood, is that true? - I ask while sitting next to this - Did you think of doing something? -.

Raphael: Even without leaving his smile to read - If I was in a bad mood this morning when I woke up ... but - a pause to look at Leonardo's blues - I saw you and what I was upset about ... I don't remember ... but I'm not upset with you here by my side anymore - he said giving a little kiss to Leonardo on his lips.

Leonardo: Separating - Not here! We're in the raph lair, can't you wait until later on patrol ?! and if someone does not see .. - scolding raph who tried to give him more kisses.

Raphael: Capturing Leo's mouth with his and letting him breathe - Don't worry ... tonight you and I in a more private place ... after the boys and sensei go to sleep, ok? - He said rather asking while giving more kisses.

Leonardo: Sighing although his conscience told him it was a bad idea but even his feelings told him that a little would not be bad - OK? .. where will you take me this time ?, and I hope it is not like the last time in the jumbotron .. - I ask Raphael who was looking at him.

Raphael: Smiling mince mind - You will have to wait for my love, and you will not disappoint you will love that you will want to stay with me all the time .. - I said or giving him one last kiss to get up and approach the exit of the half tube - And I will make sure that you go like this I have to take you dragged, is it a "quote" understood? - jumping out of the middle tube to go to the kitchen for something to drink.

Leonardo: The place that Raph had planned for him was very nervous or rather doubtful, leaving at the entrance of the middle tube and seeing the latter in the kitchen - He is acting too weird, which he will have planned for tonight - jump and He went to the meditation hall.

The night was present and it was time for patrolling, nothing new and it was time to go home, but not before visiting april, casey and vern, but Raphael as planned with Leonardo made his own to separate the children of them, in the den when everyone slept even sensei splinter came out, running down the roofs behind raphael, leonardo noticed certain things around him and as raphael climbed the fire stairs and entered through a window that was open, leonardo doing the same as this, but before seeing the room a pair of hands covered his eyes.

Raphael: Just looking at his amber eyes and continuing to cover his eyes - Now ... I'll let you see ... - taking his hands off leonardo's eyes - How are you, how do you like this place ?! - I ask.

Leonardo looks like the room, it was so clean and tidy, not to mention that it was lit by candles and in the center a king bed with lots of pillows and blankets on top, the windows with dark thick curtains, a small Japanese table and some planes with Oriental food and a pizza.

Raphael: Seeing Leo's face without emotion - Do you ... like ...? - I ask, his patience was running out - It's not too perfect for you, right? - His anger was slowly being present.

Leonardo: Coming out of his surprise and hugging Raphael by the neck as he kissed her, separating to join their foreheads with a smile and tears? - I don't like it! .. I love it and if it's perfect because you did it with all your love! .. for me - giving a more passionate kiss and sticking more to raphael making them both end up on the mattress and pillows.

Raphael: Kissing more and running his tongue across the lips of Leo, asking for permission and obtaining it, while his hands passed over the sides of Leo and ended up on his buttocks - Mmm .. - Squeezing them but .. - Sorry Leo, it wasn't .. - I shut him up.

Leonardo: Putting Raphael's hands back on her buttocks - You deserve it for giving me such a beautiful gift ... - Blushing the same shade of red as Raphael's bandana.

Both were enjoying their new hiding place, kisses and caresses, which were intensifying more the heat they both had but Leo did not feel ready enough to surrender to Raphael, and both spoke, laughed and ate something until it was very night and they returned to the den each in their room to sleep, dreaming of the other.

~. ~ End of flashback ~. ~

The turtles as their sensei were preparing for Christmas, each one sought to give them to others, this exchange of gifts applied to April and Casey, even see, each one to their gifts for everyone, everyone spent time together, watching TV or movies, as this time in the afternoon to prepare for the Christmas party, the four brothers and their sensei on the couch and the four strategically accommodated around it.

Michelangelo on the floor with his legs stretched out and hugging a cushion almost without blinking to watch the movie and comment, and of course taking possession of the treats at the table, donate it in an individual chair while reading a book and listening to the movie, Leonardo and Rafael instead they were side by side, but with a little detail they were on the big sofa along with the sensei splinter.

Raphael to play a little with Leonardo passed his arm along the back of the sofa and circled Leo, letting his hand rest with Leo's shoulder, when he felt the movement and weight on his shoulder, he looked at the person in charge with a warning expression that he saw, they were in public, his family and still did not know how to explain what was happening between them, but raph, pretending not to have seen anything came a little closer to this making his well toned thighs touched.

Leonardo: Still looking forward - We are surrounded, stop doing that .. - he murmured knowing that raph listened to him but he felt like they were playing with his bandana - I am serious raphael .. - he said he released his bandana a little angry.

Raphael: Watching the movie while taking a sip of soda from his can - But so you know more quickly .. relax - I whisper continuing to watch the movie - Do not think I'm not lending around - he said while hand on his shoulder Leo gave him some little touches.

While the two brothers watched the movie, someone else watched his behavior, from a distance his mind said that it was normal behavior between brothers but a very small part in the depths of his mind was still suspicious. They finished watching the movie, each brother helped in something for the celebration, when everything was ready and arranged the guests arrived, the laughter and more while they shared with their human friends, especially during the exchange of gifts, like any other party with a Beginning and an end, the turtles accompanied Casey, Venon and April to their respective departments, but I know they give a moment to speak with April.

April: On the roof of his apartment with his jacket, it was very cold - Thank you guys for bringing me but they shouldn't have gone with casey and with vern - he said.

Leonardo: Looking at her - It's a pleasure for us, you're like a sister to us and it's always an honor to be helping you like you did a long time ago for us hogosha - he said bowing to her, and just as they did makey and doni .. but raph just nodded to her was somewhat annoying and went jumping to another building.

Michelangelo: - Did you like your gift, my angel? What do I mean if you really loved it! - He said while hugging april a little strong with emotion while Donnie told him to be careful.

While this was happening with the younger brothers and their best and only human friend, Leonardo worried left them and went after Raphael, but his brother in purple bandana turned toward that direction, something happens between his older brothers and he will discover what it is. Leonardo found Raphael muttering something behind the entrance to the roof, he approached but he just walked away, Leo didn't understand why he suddenly didn't want him to come near.

Leonardo: His heart was oppressed - Tell me ... what happens to you raphael, can we talk about what bothered you? - He said still ringing a question and received no answer.

Although both would have liked to have a healthy relationship, no one said that love was always pink, they knew they would still have arguments or fights, always in one day or days one would get upset, and more when neither of them I did not collaborate, but they always found a neutral point between these disputes and look for a solution for these ... however absurd it was.

Leonardo caressed the long black scarf that Raph had given him that same night in the exchange of gifts as he let out a sigh, and remembered that Raph had woven that scarf so long for him and even more to keep it secret as his little hiding place, his blush when he thought and his gaze fell on raph who was a few steps away and from the back, he approached him.

Leonardo: Pulling the red bandana from one of the strips for him to look at - I think I will go to our little place and open your gift that if I had planned for you - he said to walk to have more space to reach but they take him by the arm firmly - And now what happens to you? - I ask.

Raphael: Looking down - I just wanted to give you um ... - thinking for a moment and then looking into Leonardo's eyes and moved closer until the distance between them was zero - Thanks ... and I apologize for walking away so .. - but he got a kiss on his lips - Mmm .. aren't you mad? - I ask.

Leonardo: Hugging raphael more by the neck sticking more - Well .. you have to apologize with april but it will be later ... and a little not so much, I'm getting used to your way of being and you appear to mine - he said while Raphael knelt him on the wall to kiss him more and put his hands on his buttocks, and grapple a leg between his - Mmm .. I think someone joined our moment .. - a little sarcastic when he felt a pressure in his pelvis.

Raphael: Spreading a little to look and it was true but not the only one - Look who speaks the perfect lord also invited a friend of his to the party - said Leaving while Leo looked at himself and covered himself to cover it up - Why don't we go to our little room and get a little comfortable for a while? .. - I ask in his ear as he walks away.

Leo understood what Raphael meant by "our little room and getting comfortable" for the cold man was killing him, turning to see his brothers and april they were talking, turning off their walkitokies and they got away from them, it took them about 30 minutes between the april department and its hiding place.

\- (-w-) Warning Lemon (ºvº) -

They entered closed the window and the curtains, and began where they left a round of kisses and caresses, four pairs of hands and twelve very curious fingers, settled on the mattress copper pillows and blankets, when more heat increased between them and The excitement of both became evident, Leonardo under Raphael. It was something new for both of them, taking off their equipment, but Raph cheered up and touched further on, between the leg of Leonardo and looked to remove the belts, and removing the button and stopping his hand when he was going to lower the zipper of the leo pants .

Raphael: Looking at Leonardo with blue eyes, serious despite the excitement that made him feel - Are you sure you want this? I'm still sure you don't want to go over but only this will be and we both like it? .. you want to join my? - I ask Leo who looked at him blushing.

Leonardo: Looking at raphael blushing but like the one above - I am not yet ready to give myself completely but .. I will slowly surrender to you, and when I am ready I will give you everything - he said as he lowered his pants and next to the underwear showed her thighs with the protectors of these - Surprised Raphael - blushed her semi-erect member waiting to be touched.

Raphael: Smiling wickedly at Leo - I can't wait for you to be mine, I will give you my complete devotion to you I don't care if I have to give my life or I would do anything to keep us both apart and you know it - he said while He was getting off his shorts and underwear and his very lively member, I read when he saw him that he was big he was nervous - Do not worry, he will not be there until you are ready, my love - he said seductively kissing Leo.

The two kissed each other's excitement for the present, heat, sighs, caresses and the hormones did not miss in particular the unique musk of each, each one sticking more to the other in search of friction for their members. When Raph's hand firmly grabbed the leo member and began to move it slowly with love starting a rhythm, making flushed leo escape small moans of pleasure, a little of his semen escaped from the tip; He did not expect Leo to also grab his not-so-little friend and take him as he did. The moans intensified, the kisses, shifted sideways so that the two were comfortable, and more the speed of the hands on the members, near the end of their first intimate contact.

It was not long before the two of them ran, breathless from the orgasm they had at the same time, they lay down hugging each other more to prevent the heat from escaping, trying to come back to themselves, when they felt better in controlling their bodies they looked and kissed, the dream invaded them, they had slowly fallen asleep hugging each other in the small room of pillows and blankets.

\- (wO.Ow) End of Lemon (ºvº) -

\--- In the den, laboratory -

The typing and the brightness of the screens were heard, and who used them at that time to finish their experiments and investigations, the moment they all spent together was pleasant, but what happened in the april department, and even more so the sudden disappearance of leo and raph like the other times ..

Even more the lack of his registration of his location in the last hours, he worried or ... how they were treated, he observed everyone's behavior even though he noticed something strange ... in leo and raph; His mind was filled with the memories of Raph or Leo who had to talk about something or some discussion, in almost every day, for almost anything they left and returned hours later.

Taking off his glasses and running his hand over his forehead, but he wouldn't rest until he found out what was happening between them, going back to his, whatever it was, he just hoped it was something they would regret in the future, or cause consequences long-term.

Donatello: Sighing putting her glasses back in her place - I just want the two of them not to get hurt .. - she said back to her own.

The drumming came back and the silence reigned in the den, the winter in New York was too strong and even more cold in the heated sewers.

TO BE CONTINUE...

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º - º-º-º - º-º-º-º-º-º - º-º-º-º-º-º- -º


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up next to you .. and Unfair Punishment .. Reconcile us

The low lighting entered the room despite the thick and dark curtains, a sleeping raphael and Leonardo remained asleep, while snoring raph very loudly, and Leonardo even emitting noise, as expected. Leonardo opened his eyes drowsily, he was not used to spending more time in bed, but when he looked at the face of who was next to him, he remembered everything from the previous night with a smile and a blush as he looked at himself naked next to Raphael.

Moving gently as much as possible to avoid waking the red bandana, looking at him for another moment to smile, and sitting already, put on his bandana and see how messy they had left the place, and "disastrous" in their plastrones with a blush, went to take a "bath"; The question of space, time and suspicion could not make a decent bath for their sizes, and that the most they achieved was to put electricity and gas into operation.

He left to take a "shower" with his pants and went to see how Raphael was, still asleep and snoring loudly, took something out of his chunikens' pocket and went to prepare something for breakfast both in the kitchen, I look in the kitchen drawers Something to prepare fast.

Raphael moved, slowly opened his eyes looking for something with his hands, and looked around when he did not find what he was looking for even naked, he put on his red bandana while muttering a little annoying, but the sound of the door warned him that they were entering the room was leonardo who smiled at him with breakfast on a tray and sat next to him to eat together.

Leonardo: - Good morning - he said to raph.

Raphael: Smiling at Leonardo - Hey! .. you got up early .. why didn't you wake me up? - I ask, taking a bowl of cereal.

Leonardo: Eating his cereal - I wanted you to rest .. for you know .. hu - trago and try to find a word.

Raphael: Raising his eyebrow - What to hang the two geese with one shot? or .. you mean we had some privacy .. sex maybe? - he said laughing, Leo almost choked on his breakfast - How are you .. you like me? - helping Leonardo.

Leonardo: Calming down a bit - C-I think you're right? ... Being very honest ... I liked it a lot - I blush I look at Raphael - It wouldn't be bad to try once in a while ... I trust you with my life Raphael- He said in the sweetest way, he ate again.

Raphael: Blushing I look at his cereal bowl almost empty- ..., I also trust you a lot ... but don't say it again or else I'll end up going crazy and doing things you don't want - he warned her maliciously and covered her crotch with a blanket; Of course with your underwear and shorts.

He got up and went to the bathroom, a small not-so-small situation appeared, Leonardo finished breakfast, but nervously took out a rectangular box with a red bow, and left it on the table, I looked around the mess for the long black scarf that He had made Raphael as a gift for him, he put it on, it was so long that it almost reached his feet and he sat down to wait for Raph.

After a while I return drying with the blanket and sitting very close to Leo to make him lie lovingly on his shoulder, the proximity of both on a quiet morning, but Raph noticed the box and looked at Leo.

Raphael: Taking the box in his right hand - Leo? .. what is this? - I ask curious.

Leonardo: With an open eye and his pirates - I knew you didn't like my gift .. the one I gave you in front of everyone .. so, in reality that is your real gift .. it is but you like it - he said leaving of the space of him, so that he had more mobility to open the box - I prepared it myself .. - he said blushing .. more out of shame.

There were chocolates in the form of turtles, which were well covered and decorated, to raphael a delight that comes from one, took one and took a small bite, it was so tasty, and more when the nervous look settled on him, his arrogant smile He appeared, and handed one to Leo.

Raphael: Savoring chocolate more but still handing one to Leo - Take it ... it's not fair that it's just for me ... I'll share some ... - without swallowing - Come - he told Leo.

Leonardo, without more than saying, proved his creation, was so sweet, tasty and that you wanted more and more, the more you ate, the need to see the time came to his head, when he turned on the phone, almost gave him a heart attack were the 9:00 am, a lot of missed calls and messages, from doni and makey. Thoughts about his family, father, brothers and his friends. And his love relationship with Raphael.

He did not want to lose either, both were very precious to him, the leader and moral side, in relation to what life on the surface is like, he wanted to take charge of the situation and break up with Raphael at once, putting except for his family ... but the side that is not as well known and has been manifesting itself, being every moment with raph, learn from what he felt and how he really felt, under that facade of perfections instilled in him since he was very young; endless scenarios were created for the situation.

Raphael: I notice how I know that I froze looking at his phone, I cover the box and approached Leonardo worried - Leo .. I read - he passed his hand in front of his face and called him, making him respond a little later - What did you pass? - I ask him on top of him, he had laid him on his shell and removed the phone from his hands, he saw that there was - Humm .. I think they will have to wait, do you stay watching the screen for a long time are you alright? - I ask looking at the deep blue eyes that looked at him.

Leonardo: I try to calm down - You have to go home .. the boys and sensei must be worried - he said taking breaths - Let's think we are going to tell them about .. - I shut him up a kiss.

Raphael: He broke up - We will go and tell them ... that we saw some bad boys who were hanging around and chasing them, that we forgot to return ... ham .. until we found a lot of those thugs - I try to tell Leo - Claro. We will tell them that they were so newbies that they left alone to see us - he said getting up and looking for his team - Open to hurry if we do not want to be so long in the hashi - he said giving her hand to get up.

Leonardo: Thinking for a moment - I think you're right, we don't want to, that neither has to be punished without the other - I take Raphael's hand and also look for his things.

The snow around in the city gave a dreamlike effect, but there was no time, they jumped down the rooftops and reached the alley, while Raphael opened the lid, Leonardo watched freezing, they both agreed that things would not be so they would stay in that room and spend the day more dots, Raphael finally opened the sewer cover and Leonardo entered, I wait for Raphael to come in and close the lid.

Raphael: Walking next to leonardo - I would have liked to be upstairs longer - he said a little annoyed, holding Leo's hand - Better, that we both stayed longer in our hiding place ... far from this cold of a thousand got damn! - raising his voice in the latter.

Leonardo: Laughing a little - I think you liked me too much, but don't worry there will be more for you - he said seeing how they were at the entrance of the den - It's time to act .. ready? - I ask the red bandana, who released his hand, without first putting a kiss on his knuckles.

Raphael: Breathing to make the thoughts about his anger go on - Let's do this once and for all - he said entering the den.

They only entered when they were arrested for donatello, michelangelo, and sensei splinter, even april and casey, surrounded them both and asked them many questions, these taking the role of each answered them. The sensei asked to speak with Leonardo alone in his room, Raphael instead stayed with the others answering their doubts, his good "humor" returned to talk and joke with his younger brothers, Casey joined together with april; She was worried about what happened yesterday and even more so the disappearance of the sudden red and blue bandana turtles.

Michelangelo: Restless - And count more! .. why didn't they come back when they had investigated ?, they turned off their phones and walkitokis, were there many? - She bombarded him with questions - Didn't they see there is a pretty girl? Of course not as pretty and beautiful as April, and they didn't stay with her maybe for a while? - received a zape from raphael.

Donatello: Seeing raphael's behavior - (Maybe they're right .. but still ..) - seeing how raph and casey - And where they stayed to sleep, it was very cold last night and still people were in the streets? - I ask him, his scientific tone was more noticeable to hide his suspicion that it was what they did.

Raphael: I look at Donatello - (Have you seen us on the roof? I must do something ...) - he thought - Well ... we stayed in an abandoned hotel, of course in separate rooms to avoid killing each other - his tone sure and his look of few friends made the suspicions disappear quickly from his calculating head.

April: Noticing raphael's reaction - Well, assuming they were both investigating ... some "criminals", they are so tired .. - he said but his phone rang and answered, everyone was silent - I'm sorry guys it was vern, he said I'm late for a report - he said looking for his things - I'll see you later, do you comey? - He said goodbye at the entrance.

Casey: Running from behind April - It's nice to see you guys, but I'll be back at another time - at the entrance to leave - And Raphael, don't forget it tonight, as we planned days ago! - shouted him.

Raphael: Looking at his brothers - And what did you do? - I ask the minors.

\- While with Leonardo and Sensei Splinter -

Sitting on his knees in front of his father, who was a little disgusted with the behavior and his irresponsibility, about how they almost endangered everyone, his younger brothers and the two, despite that the incense, teapot and tea. and the large number of candles told him that his teacher did not rest in the least.

Sensei Splinter: Sighing - I've been feeling a disturbance in you lately, is something happening that I haven't heard about or you haven't told me Leonardo? - Sitting down finally sitting down - And I can't let that little inconvenience influence Donatello and Michelangelo ... it's enough for me with Raphael and no matter what I do I can't do more for him - he said stroking his beard.

Leonardo looking straight ahead without any expression, or emotion, as a warrior in the final battle against his enemy, but his thoughts on him and how he referred to his beloved, and if his father found the truth of the disturbance.

Leonardo: Bowing to his father to apologize - I apologize for my actions and my lack of responsibility in front of my younger brothers father ... and I will accept the punishment he imposes on me - stop doing it to look at the black eyes of the rat - Y Don't worry, father, I'll take care of it and ... I promise he won't get out of control - he said waiting for orders.

A long sepulchral silence spread in the room of the respected sensei, even Leonardo wears the scarf that Raphael wore, reminded him of his love and as his promise ... along with what they had done last night. Until the sensei stopped stroking his beard and got up to look at his eldest son.

Sensei Splinter: Staring at Leonardo - For not being the first but not the last of your "failures", I think it would be better to leave the position of leader for one .. week, none will go on patrol and if he leaves without consent for X or And the 4 will be sent to the hash without exceptions - he said - The leadership is a double-edged sword, I think you know it yourself .. you can retire, and if you are still in this kind of rebellion and the excessive meeting with raphael you will make me take drastic measures ... you are no longer a child ... - without more to say.

Leonardo obeyed and left.

\- Outside the sensei's room -

He went to search for his younger brothers, together even in the living room, approached and sat next to them, who were talking about things they have done or changing the subject, I read just listen, did not want to get in the way, he thought but a hand on his shoulder took him from there, it was none other than Raphael who along with the other two minors.

Rapahel: Looking into Leo's eyes for a moment - Tell us what the sensei told you? - His concern in his eyes, he said that Leo was not well at all - Do you want Donnie to check you? - I ask.

Leonardo: Looking at the amber eyes that looked at him, but aware of the two younger brothers - ("I don't want you to be a bad influence for your younger brothers, a lot is with Raphael," Raph is no bad influence ... but as we will do , he will go crazy ...) - in his mind he repeated his father's scolding - He .. nothing but as punishment ... I will not be until further notice leader .. - containing his emotions, he wanted to make it sound normal, but It wasn't right at all for him.

A silence for a long moment, each one took his time to process the shared information, donated it according to his mind as statistics and sciences showed that as a "campaign" / removing something that the individual plays will lead him to the reflection of his actions, makey instead in shock, raphael on the contrary boiling with real rage that Leonardo notices how his expression changes and his membranes cover his eyes, rising and placing his hands on the chest of raph would not let raph worsen the situation, I look at it and try to push it away, the children noticed the change of atmosphere.

Leonardo: Even having his hands on the pecs, despite the notorious difference in size not only in height but also in strength - You will not go anywhere, I only ask you not to bother him, maybe that way I will recover my leadership, just It will be a week ... I will be for the moment his older brother - Leo's words tried to be sincere, the boys thought of something else.

Raphael: Grunting audibly but let his membranes take off - I will go out for a while not follow me any - growling more disappeared in the sewer tunnels.

Michelangelo: Hug Leonardo - Brother, are you alright ..? - separating to look into leo's eyes.

Leonardo: Looking away, I didn't need to alarm your younger brothers - It's not just to remind me that all of you are under my responsibility, it's just that .. - he said with a fake smile - If you need me I'm in my room meditating .. - He left the living room.

Donatello and Michelangelo, remained silent, the den was completely silent. Each one went to do something not to think about what happened a moment ago, michelangelo in the room playing video games, forgetting about the bad moment, donating it in his experiments and machines, his doubts were erased, but they were still, I leave them to another moment.

\- Leonardo Room -

Mount the door of your room and put the insurance, took off the straps of the cover of the katanas and their sandals, with the metal protector of his leg, and lay down on his bed, he tried to calm down but the tears escaped , a part of him was broken, it was not for the leadership position, it was as I consider it a "bad influence" for his younger brothers, it hurt more as he also did with Raphael, he said to himself, that it was mostly for his lack of responsibility emotionally felt bad. He didn't want to do anything, just stay there in his room, he knew that Raphael was upset about stopping him, but things would only get worse with splinter if he'd let him go.

\- Later, that day -

He stayed waiting late for the arrival of raph, when he arrived at the den and asked him where he was he did not respond to these, it is even more I look at him and went straight to his room, his heart ached and how raph acted, to this situation. Sensei splinter announced that Leonardo would not be the leader of the team, and that his rank had become another brother, and his warning to those who left without consent .. for the four they had a hashi session.

\-- A week later --

The boys tried to maintain their normal routine, in the case of Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, but Raphael, he did not keep it outside the den most of the day and night, his brothers worried, the sensei very upset with the , forced them to do hashi to all, as part of the punishment for Leonardo, for all that week. After training I finish the punishment, the sensei announced in front of his children / students.

Even Leo and Raph did not speak or look at each other, it seemed that the two wanted to run away when they were in a room, small bursts of blows and arguments from each other, which always resulted with Raphael locked in his room, on the surface or in the sewers.

The boys were eating pizza, both turtles silently, even if Makey tried to make them laugh or donnie giving his scientific point of view of one of his discoveries, Sensei Splinter tried to maintain the mood of his younger children, regardless of the awkward silence between the Older brothers.

After dinner they stayed awake for a while but as usual for Raphael still fought with Leonardo, according to Donatello for not being able to express his point of view with the sensei and makey a little agreement with Donnie only that "the girl saw Raph very ugly for her and decided on leo¨, a zape by Leo for makey, then Leonardo made sure everyone was asleep.

The night of waiting for Raphael was just beginning, and Leo was worried about where his brother would be ... not his "boyfriend", despite being fought over the punishment imposed on Leo by the sensei and as Raphael reacted, he only thought where that hollow head of muscles will be tucked in, every time it arrived it smelled of alcohol, sitting on the sofa in front of the entrance waiting for raph, reading a book to entertain himself.

When he thought he would arrive later he still got up and kept the book, the sound of heavy footsteps was heard and when he turned around he met Raphael, approached him to look at his face, the smell of alcohol was strong. He stood still and raph the same, until I read I try to give him a sermon when Raphael shut him up with a passionate kiss by sticking to him by the waist, I try to separate to prevent his feelings from taking over him and because they were practically in the middle of the lair, but he let himself go and corresponded to the kiss, separating when the two were left without air.

Raphael: I look at Leonardo for a moment and hug him, smelling the scent of leo, his nostrils opened and closed to memorize even more - I'm so sorry ... to have reacted in that way ... I didn't want to both fight for so long , I really needed you, your smiles, your voice, the kisses and the caresses .. I missed everything about you - he said without releasing it and I take him by the arms so that he looked at him - And I'm sorry to make donnie and makey be in the hashi and treat them like that, especially you .. I love you .. - I look at him passing his hand through the scar of his eye.

Leonardo: Breathing agitated mind so as not to cry, the scent of Raphael invaded him more and his nostrils filled, his love for him was still alive - Don't mention it ... I also needed you Raphael, I should have talked about that more elaborate mind , and I knew that you would react like this ... - I take a moment to order his words - I love you, even whatever happens I can't get you out of my head and ... from my heart - he smiled for the blushing.

He offered him something to eat, asked him where he had been all this time when he went out, and he responded to the place, finished dinner and read that he would rest and leave him lying in the bed of his room, he covered and gave him A good night kiss. And he went to his room.

\- Leonardo's room / Small but long Lemon -

He fell asleep quickly, a weight of his shoulders and chest had been removed, snoring softly his chest rose and fell with his calm breath, in the early morning a "wet" dream was present, but when he felt a movement between his legs He woke up.

Leonardo: Looking at the person in charge - Raphael!? What are you doing here? - I shout loudly enough for him to listen to him and without the others not waking up, he sat a little angry in the middle of the bed while crossing his arms.

Raphael: He approached leonardo to kiss him softly, while he settled down to leave his three-toed hands on the sides of leonardo's thighs, and he kept standing - I'm sorry for waking you up so early ... - he said between kisses - I want to try something, do you want to join? - He said to separate to take a breath and kiss the neck of Leonardo, giving him a lick, causing pleasure to Leonardo.

Leonardo: Holding on not to moan so loudly and his arms on raphael's neck - What do you want to do? - I ask him as he lay down and let raph kiss and lick him - I don't think it's so bad .. right? - I doubt a moment.

Raphael on top of him with his muscular arms on the sides of Leonardo, who was lying in his shell, Raph kissed him and one of his hands lowered to the pants of Leonardo and unbuttoned the button, under the closure and put his hand under the underwear. Leo responded with a groan, and bit his lower lip with his teeth dropping his head comfortably on the pillows.

Raphael: Stroking the leo member - Tell me, if you want me to continue ..? - He said seductively in his ear - I know you haven't done anything for a while and just like me ... you need some love - I kiss his cheek.

Leonardo: Recovering his breathing a little - Yes! Yes, please! - He said and covered his mouth with his hand, he remembered the others in his rooms sleeping - We should not do this someone could catch us and ... - He was silenced by a kiss of Raphael.

Raphael: That he looked at him with a silly smile under his pants and underwear, the long tail of Leo moved with excitement - If you keep quiet .. nobody will find out what we are doing .. my love .. - he said while he went down and left kisses and licks, until in Leo's chest he licked looking for something when he felt with his tongue a small relief - What do we have here ... I didn't know we had these, they are so hidden from view - he licked and saw how Leonardo I was moaning a little - Are they sensitive? But it will be for another time - he said lowering until he reached the semi-erect member of Leo - Try not to shout understood - I warn you.

Leonardo: He was alert for what he thought raph would make his tone of speech still telling him that he is drunk because of so much alcohol he consumed and so much excitement that he perceived - What-what are you doing raph! Ah! - let out a loud groan.

Raphael licked the leo member slowly and kissed him until he was completely erect, Leo kept moaning and trying to avoid this action, but he was not expected to introduce him into his mouth after a moment. Leo was in shock for a moment, but Raph's hot cavity and tongue made him quickly get out of this state, the more Raph learned to keep the leo member in his mouth without hurting Leo, Leo faster approached and asked but with one hand on the head of raph so that he would not separate using his other hand to cover his mouth from his loud groans, but the heat around his limb and his tongue went away, some semen escaped from the tip and It mixed with saliva. I look at Raphael looking at him.

Leonardo: - Why do you stop !? - I ask him, he whispered but he felt that Raphael took off his shorts and saw why - No no no, definitely not! - He told Raphael his blush.

Raphael: Getting on top of him and kissing him - I just wanted to feel what you felt .. you look very happy when I did it .. - sad for the rejection I read to give him some love - I guess I'll have to go out and look for A pretty girl to give me some love - with a mocking tone she got up but a hand on her arm stopped him.

Leonardo: Blushing but not being able to be like raph's bandana but decided - Okay, you win .. - he said.

Raphael lying in his shell and between his legs to give him some love, Leo had paid attention to how raph had done to him, began giving kisses and slow licking, especially to the head of the member, semen wise To a strange combination of sweet and savory, I saw how Raph reacted that he did not take his eyes off him, and between he opened his mouth a little to calculate the size of the tip, then opened it more and slowly put the member trying not to drowning with him, he took a moment to get used to it and when he was ready, he started a movement from top to bottom and used his tongue to lick, raph's hand stopped at the back of his head and indicated a rhythm.

When I read, I estimate that Raph was about to take the big raph member out of his mouth, he sat down to catch his breath and Raph sat up but sat sitting waiting with a confused look at Leo, when he felt that Raph was looking at him he sat down in the lap of raph and he kissed it corresponded, sticking more to each other their members touched a moment they took to let them touch each other, kisses, caresses, and a hand playing with the tail of leonardo, then his hands took care of send them to orgasm to both, the semen in their plastrons. Holding each other for a moment and letting the guttural sounds come out to let the moment of love continue, lying down I read above Raph and he is still with his hand in the tail and the other at the waist.

Leonardo: Putting his arms on Raph's chest to see him - I think this is a reconciliation ?, right? .. - I ask.

Raphael: Laughing, he was already tired - Yes, I think, if + Yawn + a little nap would not be bad - he turned to Leo and began to fall asleep.

Leonardo: - No, come on, you have to go to your room if someone comes in and finds you more with this mess in both of them - I take a rag and clean them, I try to get Raphael out of his bed - Come on raphie !, let's go to your room, but put on your pants first and we will go to your room so you can rest ... tomorrow after everyone is asleep we will go to our hiding place ... - I take him out of his bed.

He dressed him, and opened the door made sure no one was in sight, pushed the sleepy and drunk raphie into his room, laid him down and covered him, but he asked him to stay alone until he fell asleep, 20 minutes later, Raph fell asleep and Leo was able to go back to his room to sleep but not before checking if one of his younger siblings or father were awake, he didn't find anyone outside his bed, he went to sleep.

The alarm rang was 6:00 in the morning, and Leo got up yawning a little bit tired, and remembered what he did last night with Raph ran to the bathroom, but upon entering he found that someone was already using one of the Showers, their eyes met and Leo blushed smiling at Raph, bathed in a winged raph's.

That day continued like, any other, having breakfast, training in the morning, doing anything, training in the afternoon, patrolling at night, and bedtime, and to raphael and leonardo's bonus for some time alone in his den. No one would know where they were going late at night.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Time with our brothers! Sensei would like to know ...?

The passage of the winter season took a little this year to change, all thanks to the snowstorm stella, which flooded with lots of snow, mayors and police officers took care of everything possible to keep everything under control with such a terrible storm .

For the turtles, it was a bit "irritant" so to speak, the cold drove them crazy, and being all together in one room was a bit warm but when one of the four was in a bad mood, especially the bandana red, by the jokes of the young orange turtle. And more than one way or another the heating and solar lamps in the rooms of the three children had been damaged and needed donnie to repair each one, so it would take some time to fix them, so they all agreed to sleep on the nights that were needed; until donnie had them both.

Sensei splinter warned them about going out with the weather without being properly sheltered, but with the news on television and radios it was difficult for them not to worry about april, casey and vern, so when they were ready for a quick patrol as Leo had programmed them many coats and scarves were placed, those made by raph, went out and checked that no thugs took advantage of the weather to do their misdeeds, and then went to the departments of their human friends making sure they were well.

Our beloved turtle-turtle couple were calmer after he apologized to each other, Leo proposed a small "exit / dating" system just days before the snowstorm began, they would only leave when no one was awake or When the patrolling became boring they would try to separate from their younger brothers when they neglected on the return or send them to spend some time to april. Even Leo proposed that maybe a few more getaways, it would be that both would enjoy .. despite the consequences.

Something in Leonardo was changing, he felt more "free", and Raphael knew it, he seemed more ... expressive with what he felt while alone with raph, joy, sadness, anger, displeasure, curiosity or innocence, more loose In many words. Although equally stressful / cares about his family, and how they would react. But despite that, Leo and Raph love each other and do not miss the opportunity to remind each other, their intimacy ... it was more or less to which situation it applies ..., in a nutshell they both wanted to learn more before they had completely that moment, they masturbated of course, facing each other or both at the same time, they gave themselves orally, but never something that the other did not want.

But Raph only cared what made Leo feel good and happy, I noticed once he was learning to cook, Leo was making breakfast last week for everyone, and Raph knew something, that experience of Leo as a bad cook changed , and he would eat everything I read to him and never share, unless it was with Leo.

Leo also noticed how Raphael had something different in his temperament and in general, he almost didn't get mad at Makey or Donnie, although sometimes that being of his was returning, he calmed down quickly just by looking at the voice, the voice and the smile of Leo that comes in His mind had become a little more expressive or the right word open to talk about feelings with Leo, who knew that Raph had a great and loving heart. Leo, even though Sensei Splinter scolded Raphael, he fled to the sewers and Leo left behind him, found his beloved and Leonardo stayed with him despite how much anger he blinded his brother, and calmed him until be ready to go to the den and give an "apology" to his father.

Raphael had a curiosity ... very big that Leo also had, his father who thought about relationships between same-sex beings ?, and Leo promised him, but also for his own interest to know, the sensei only touched on that issue when the puberty had fallen at four, he said about what a woman and a man do to please and / or have a baby, but the issue of tastes for the same sex .. but I just leave the basics, excusing himself from just Knowing that, but the consequences, he told them no matter if it was so cold.

But leaving that topic ..

Leo proposed to take advantage of this time to all together, as the storm was too unpredictable to leave and as the children had to stay with him in his room to not freeze, and leave the sensei's heating quiet. Then they were like this in the living room with blankets and scarves, the heating of the den in general was not so weak, but the cold was so little. They had finished their morning training, were warm enough to stand with the blankets and scarves.

Makey, was playing video games with raph, while donnie was trying to fix a heater, the three had suffered a small short circuit because they were poorly connected and like the lamps, Leonardo was taking some heat from the solar lamp that was next from one of the frozen pools while meditating, but something that Donnie noticed was that Leo was wearing his old samurai skirt and the scarf that raph gave him, he paid no attention and continued with his own.

Michelangelo: Exclaiming - I beat you in your ugly face! - He stopped when he heard Raph's grunts and his death stare - Leooooo! - He jumped off the couch and ran towards Leo under the lamp, covering himself behind the leo's shell.

Raphael: Running to catch makey - You're dead dwarf, you cheated !! - I scream and try not to disturb Leonardo who was meditating.

Michelangelo: Crouching behind his shell - Leoo, raph wants to kill me, please use your hypnotic powers and orders so he doesn't bury me alive !! - He said hugging the shell of Leo.

Raphael: Even in front of Leo and crossing his arms - You shouldn't put Leo in this, be a damn man !! - He stood firm - You have only two makey options, or you walk on the ice or give yourself to me .. - In a dark tone showing one of his fangs.

Donatello: Seeing in the distance - I hope and do not destroy that lamp but we will be in serious trouble, understand? - He told them from his swivel chair in the laboratory - Let's see if this works again - he started testing but did not turn on.

Leonardo: Listening to raph and makey who still did not manage - You are no longer children, and I will not always be to "reconcile", makey .. apologize to raph - he said quietly with his eyes closed.

Michelangelo: Pouting - But .. leoooo, he will hit me ... - putting puppy eyes on the side so that he looks at him - Please .. - I ask him while playing with the leo scarf.

Raphael: Growling to see how makey played with the leo scarf.

Leonardo: Sign - Makey .. apologize to raph and stop playing with my scarf .. I am sure that the one you won in a game will not be compared to what he will do for the scarf ... - he said quietly, to Get up and look raph in your eyes.

Raphael: Seeing for the first time in a long time the leo samurai skirt - Mmm .. - watching as Leo goes to the second floor to the kitchen and his long thick tail was peeking out.

Michelangelo: Fearful - I ... hello raph ... I apologize for making fun of you and well don't kill me .. - he said covering his face.

Raphael: Sighing heavily - Go away ... I don't want to stain your hands with you today - he said walking to the kitchen sneakily - (What does he do with that he wants to see the world burn, he's tempting me) - he thought.

In Leonardo's kitchen, he was preparing lunch, would make rice and fried fish, was washing the rice to have it ready while humming a tune without thinking, until he felt a pair of muscular arms at his waist. His heart beat faster, I knew who he was.

Leonardo: Flushed - We're in the den, not even in our room .. raphie ... - I whisper - And what about bothering makey ..? - I interrogate him.

Raphael: Seeing all the ingredients - And what did I tell you about provoking me in the den .. humm? - I ask - Why do that skirt and your tail tell me something else ..? - He said in his ear, kissed his cheek and walked away - Do you need help without fear? - taking a knife and cutting some vegetables.

Leonardo: Smiling and blushing - Thank you, what makes you in such a good mood? - I ask saw what raph did - Can you clean the fish for the stuffing after you cut those, please? - I finish cleaning the rice and help raph.

They both joined together to make lunch, while Raph cleaned the fish, they divided the tasks, chatting or reading, trying to keep Raph from kissing him, that the feeling of being caught was very scary for both of them, in the room, the laboratory and until the room of the sensei smelled what was done in the kitchen, and donnie wanting something to drink went to the kitchen, but before arriving at this I hear a murmur but could not decipher what he said, I enter it.

Donatello: Fitting the glasses - Hello guys ... do I interrupt something? - I ask his brothers, Raphael in the chair next to the table and read stirring the rice approached the refrigerator - (How strange, just a moment ago they talked?) - I take a box of juice and sat in the chair in raph's front - and what are they doing? - I ask Leo.

Leonardo: I notice donnie's interrogative tone - We're just making lunch .. I should make some soup too, it's very cold, and I don't want anyone to catch a cold - he said as he bent down looking for a pot big enough - Raph, He passes me the noodles and -..- Raph gives him the noodles and removes the pot leaving it in the dishwasher to fill it and leave it back in the kitchen - Thank you, do you need anything donnie ?, Lunch will be ready soon - I look at him.

Donatello: Looking at raph and leo - No, nothing just happened for something to drink ... and I read that smells really good - he said - I think I will need help for some lamp stuff - he said going out - (Hu .. I read using his old clothes, with so much cold) - his doubts grew because of what Leo and Raph hid.

Donatello went to the laboratory, and sat down to continue his work. The cold of the laboratory helped him to concentrate, but he felt a source of heat and light, his solar lamp from his work area and makey whistling came out to sit back down to play. Video games.

Raphael: Sharpening his ears to know who was close - Your ass and your tail tempt me a lot ... - he said seductively, something hit him in the face - (And I went out with a jackpot) -.

It was a towel that I read to him, so that his tail was silenced, he stood as a joke threat, that of raph, equally dominant, they finished preparing lunch and in silver, as if it were from a magazine, I call raph a Donnie drag, Makey had already gone ahead and Leo went to look for the sensei, they ate lunch.

Leonardo: Helping donnie to pass what he needed, always attentive.

Donatello: Even in his own - (How about a question? ... I was curious) - looking at Leo as he settled better in his chair and put on his glasses - Well ... they were talking you two in the kitchen? - I ask.

Leonardo: Taken by surprise - he? .. only we could do to accompany the lunch, he helped me in some things ... - I keep silent for a moment - and good also because makey upset him when they played - he said sounding calm .

Donatello: I look at Leonardo - ok .. it happens to me .. that thanks, I read - he said and returned to his

After a while a warm-up session and the training session, an April call, casey and see to say goodbye and go to sleep .. in Leo's room, but before a movie that Makey insisted so much.

Accommodated in a pile of blankets and cushions, the four brothers prepared to sleep, Leo would sleep with his younger brothers, he would not let them go so ashamed, they settled from leo to raph, followed by donnie and last makey. The lights turned off and the snoring of a certain temperamental, and worked with those of Makey, but Donnie did not stay behind, Leonardo sighed and fell asleep, an arm on his waist pulled him to glue it to the plastron / shell of Raph.

-o- The next morning -o-

Leo's alarm rang just at 6:00 a.m., Leo got up and turned off the alarm. He would let his brothers rest for a little while, but he took advantage and changed his old samurai skirt for his long pants, and made a good choice. he felt more cold and took his scarf with love, went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for him and the sensei, put the kettle on the fire with the water and let it boil went to see his sensei if he had already woken up I was meditating on the platform.

He returned to the kitchen and served two cups of tea, his sensei entered the kitchen and sat down in front of his son, accepted the cup of tea he offered and drank it.

Sensei splinter: Savoring the taste - Good morning my son, how did you rest? - he said asking, but his eyes stayed on in the black scarf.

Leonardo: Leaving his cup in his hands - Good father .. how did you rest? - I ask politely to his father, the scarf well placed and warm.

Sensei splinter: - Well, my son, tell your brothers that today there will be no training .. they can do whatever they want, except leave without my permission .. - he said.

The moment of silence was over when steps were heard, Leo got up and went to pour some coffee in a cup, passed it to Donatello, who was stretching and putting on his glasses properly, took a sip of the coffee very warm and cold remover.

Donatello: Sitting at the table next to splinter - Good morning father and thanks Leo, it's perfect - he said smiling his glasses fogged with coffee vapor.

Leonardo: -You're welcome Donnie, and how did you sleep? - I ask - How did you sleep with the snoring war of raph and makey? - I'm looking for breakfast in the fridge, there was milk, eggs, some sausages, and some tomatoes, I'm looking for some cereal for raph, and some sweet breads - I don't think it bothered you since a moment later, your snoring is also they heard ... + giggle + - watching from the corner of his eye as donnie was alarmed, I cook the eggs and the sausages.

Donatello: - W-what-e!?, Did I keep you up all night !? - A little nervous from what I hear.

Leonardo: Laughing a little - No ... actually that confirms that you are staying a long time busy and do not rest .., we will fall asleep earlier from now on - he said when he turned around with a smile of catch you.

He left two plates with bread, eggs and sausages for his sensei and brother, went to the dojo to meditate ... he had to put a plan to replenish his food, there was only that left for breakfast, he sat in the lotus position. While doing this, she woke up and went to the kitchen, she used everything. Then I had to wake up the beast, Donnie or Makey wanted to do it this time, I touched Leo.

Leo took a deep breath, looked back dramatically at his little brothers and opened the door, walked in and closed it, kept his shell on the door for a moment, looked at Raph who was sleeping in his shell and approached where he was, sat at his side, and left his arms in the stomach of raph, his hands reaching the sides of this, and .. tickled. Raph woke up quickly angry and sat down while taking Leo's hands and took a moment to see who dared to "disturb him."

Raphael: With an angry expression but I change to a seducer - What are you doing waking me up, hey, you came to say good morning to me .. - he said, I take his bandana and put it on - I guess the others are so busy .. - I take him of the blue bandana ribbons with love.

Leonardo: Laughing a little and I take Raph's hand off his bandana- Let go of me, and get up, makey, he'll eat all your breakfast and ... well it doesn't matter - he got up.

Raph got up and went to the door with Leo and opened it, went out to the bathroom to take a hot shower, after leaving and going to the kitchen for breakfast, Leo had served what he had saved, and Raph sat I eat breakfast even in the kitchen, I watched him having a cup of tea lost in his thoughts.

Raphael: Eating your cereal eggs and sausages - Want some? - I ask Leo who looked at him.

Leonardo: Leaving his thoughts - He ?, no, no thanks, I already had breakfast ... don't worry - he said.

Raphael: With his fork he divided the eggs and sausage - I know you want to keep me in shape for you already "know" but you don't think you're exaggerating, come on, eat a little I don't want to have to get rough, I need you strong for "that" .. - in a rogue tone.

Leonardo: Blushing is - You're a pervert, I just wanted you to have an excellent breakfast ... but! ... - He shut up knowing that Raph was right about getting rude and sat down, Raph passed him the plate, took a fork and ate - Thank you .. raph .. - he said trying to sound credible.

Raphael: Not so convinced - Hey, you have something ... tell me what you have ... - he said stopping eating and looking at him - You're worried - seriously.

Leonardo: Just as seriously - No ... just ... - I keep a moment to reflect - I want to replenish our supplies, I have a plan ... - he said, he told him quietly the plan - It will be tonight .. we need to the help of makey and donnie to leave, they will prevent splinter from finding out, while we take care of gathering what we need for the den, understand? - I ask if he was in this.

Raphael: I listen carefully to everything - Rest assured for sure without fear, but if splinter grabs us, what will you say, of course, this time I am ready not to be punished, I do not want us to fight again .. - He put his hand on Leo's

Leonardo: I entwine his fingers - I also don't want to be ... but until then we will act, when we are on the surface .. I will give you a prize for being so attentive - he said quietly and flirting.

As Leo had agreed with Raph, they talked in the laboratory with their younger brothers, they promised to help them, Donnie looked for a food deposit, Makey prepared a way to keep the sensei entertained and keep him from noticing, Leo and Raph prepared for the mission

At dusk the sensei was meditating as they had predicted, Leo Raph sneaked towards the entrance, without being seen, they reached the sewer cover that Donnie indicated, he would leave them in just about three buildings, they quickly climbed from the alley to the roofs, and they reached their adjective, the snow was becoming strong and the winds even more freezing.

They searched for one of the entrances to cause less damage, the light swallow was poorly closed and opened easily, donnie had hacked the establishment's security system, leo and raph landed on their feet, and began to fill sports bags with food that They could not be mistreated or broken, meat, poultry, vegetables and other, pasta, dough, frozen food, raph found something while looking at the shelves.

Leonardo: Putting some supplies in the bag - Quick raph, we have no time to lose .. - I repeated and I look at raph - What are you seeing .. - He approached.

Raphael: As I put more things in my bag - He ?, nothing is nothing !, you keep up with yours and I with mine! - I shout, while putting an object in its place and put the other important - I was not seeing anything! - trying to sound grumpy, stop looking at the container I leave on a shelf.

Leonardo: He crossed his arms - Tell me what is that? - serious.

Raphael: Straightening up - Well .. - I take the container and gave it to him - Look I found something, which will be very useful in the future .. - he said flirtatiously.

Leonardo: Curious watching the package - Ha yes ?, what is it? - I ask.

Raphael: A perverted smile on his face - Yes .. you don't have to not know .. - Leo said I look at him - It's lubricant - Leo froze.

They talked about what Leo allowed and he also, something contradictory for Leo to understand despite being a son and student for so long, I congratulate him for his "decision" to go for provisions, sitting in front of him, his father the generous and benevolent rat I taught Ninjutsu along with his brothers so long, and it changes with what happened last year. They spent some time talking, until Leo remembered what he should ask, with the good humor of the rat there should be no suspicion.

Sensei splinter: Feeling a feeling - Do you have something to tell me, my son, I have noticed you very distracted in recent days, are you sure you don't want me to help you in? .. - He was interrupted.

Leonardo: I look at the jet eyes of his father - Sensei would like to know ...? - I take a moment as a young child who could not tell his parents something - What do you think of people ... who like them ... those of the same gender? - An awkward silence - (Shit .. we're fucking raph) - he said in his worried mind, but I don't express it on his face.

Sensei splinter: Sighing - My son ..., you are no longer a child, I will answer your question as much as I can explain, human beings as I told them when they had all their puberty are true, and I can not lie, now there are so many ¨ preferences¨ that do not seem to me at all, but since there are bad people there are also good ones - I keep silent for a moment - But you four are unique in the world in many ways, and one fact is that among so many "preferences", only one worry with you four ... incest - Leo froze - That ... is what I try to avoid for you four, and try not to derail, I prefer you to be in relation to a human woman or man ... or alone, since you are the only ones of your kind and even if there were more serious, I still would not let you deviate from the right thing, raphael ... despite being the most stubborn, I doubt that with everything, the magazines you look at are an inescapable test and that does not fall in love with one of you ... why the p my son? - I look at him.

Leonardo: Getting up - Excuse me father I have to help makey with something, thank you very much for answering my questions about what you think about this topic, thanks sensei - he said to open the rice paper door something stopped him.

Sensei splinter: Getting up too - It is a pleasure for my son .. since I do not feel at this time what "annoys you" in your soul .. see you at another time, my son .. - he said back.

When he left the room of his sensei, he saw the atmosphere of joy of his brothers and of raph who spoke with april, he did not want to ruin the moment to the minors and less to raph, he joined them with his fun, he felt that a moment of desesteres, and when the children and their father went to sleep, Leo woke up raph and told him to follow him, raph felt a strange emotion of leo, went to his room and Leo told him sitting side by side.

Raphael: Surprised - Heck ... I didn't expect that - he saw Leonardo - Hey, you have ... you know I don't care what I say I love you and you ... - I leave him.

Leonardo: -Whatever happens, brothers or not brothers, I love you and you love me ..., but as we are going to tell you ... - He got up - At some point you have to tell them, about ours ... and I think sensei he suspects ... - he said with tears in his eyes - I don't want him to separate me from you .. raph - falling tears wet his bandana.

Raphael: He got up and hugged Leo to calm him down - Shh ... it won't happen and I promise we'll always be together ... don't let him intimidate you, we're both in this, we'll both go out and support each other ... ugg, I sound corny again right ... - I ask.

Leonardo: Smiling correspondingly - Yes, but thanks my raphie .. I love you .. - he whispered.

Raphael: Sighing I worry Leo and I hug him harder - I love you too ... - they stayed for a while hugging and returned to Leo's room.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- ----


	6. Chapter 6: Health Exam, Motivation and ... the Foot Clan !!

The snow continued, but the weather was about to change, the stella snowstorm was taking place without strength and they anticipated that it was a matter of days or hours for the city to clear the sky. Although the passage of the storm had caused many problems they ensured that all citizens did not have them anymore, the turtles did everything possible to help humans from the shadows, the chief vicent thanked them for all their help and wanted to reward them, but they refused for education.

The turtles prepared for spring and the water currents in the sewers, Makey told his brothers that he would use a surfboard to surf the "waves", his brothers would take care to avoid that at all costs, even if necessary lock him in his room all day no matter how many puppy eyes he put.

Donnie had informed them about the health exams he would take on each one starting with the sensi splinter, and continuing with each one of them .. first to makey the faster it is the less painful it will be for each of them. The boys were mentalizing for the exam except the needles, ... to makey, leo and raph they had to hold it as much as possible so that no accidents happened, the fear had been generated by the time that destroyer and eric sacks to drain them the blood and get the mutagene from their bodies, makey's exams were normal.

After makey, I play raph, his were excellent, I play leo, all normal but there was a "thing" that Donnie did not see so alarming and deduced that it was not bad for Leo in any way in the future, that according their numbers and odds, but I leave a little just in case. His own exams, with the help of Leo, came out just like his brothers, they would start a healthy new year.

Things with the couple of turtles were fine, but knowing as their sensei, they were still aware of that, and how he would find out said by them or discovering he could react. Leo and raph knew that they couldn't leave each other as if nothing had happened between the two, so many emotions between the two, conversations, dreams, and moments ... that was something that neither of them wanted to stop, Leo felt free .. a boy with feelings and emotions, who only expressed himself with raph. Raph told him more things than only the wise, about his feelings and emotions, under that hard layer of bad boy, both remembered the things they did as children and how they did not realize they loved each other as children.

Leo while he was with raph in his room he discovered why splinter said that raph would not "deviate".

~ º ~ Flashback that night ~ º ~

After talking about their conversation with the sensei, they stayed a little more hugging and sharing their warmth, but Raph turned on the light, Leo observed the "natural habitat" of the temperamental, and its disorder accordingly. What most caught my attention is the poster of a naked woman on the wall, in a somewhat provocative pose.

Leonardo: Staring at the poster - That motivates you raph ... - I ask without turning the look of the poster.

Raphael: Seeing where I read - I will see ... - breathing - You will see ... when I discovered that I liked you and never had the courage to tell you, before these wonderful 3 months, try to put everything in your "place". And the result is that .. - I point to the poster - this ... - I point out the pile of semi or completely naked women's magazines by his bed on the nightstand - But still I couldn't get you out of any of that .. - Told him.

Leonardo: Nodding - Well ... I guess "I" was too important for you - he said and took any volume and opened it - I guess it wouldn't bother you if he looked a little, right? - He said and I look but ...

Raphael: Lying down closing his eyes - Yes, it doesn't matter if you learn one or two things ... - but when he opened them he saw that the magazine was dropping a leaf - Hang on! - I try to snatch the magazine - That's not it! - Told him.

Leonardo: Pulling back, lying in his shell and keeping Raph away with his feet in his stomach - he doesn't have to want me to look-! - I exclaim but saw how a lot of yellow or white sheets fell out of the magazine - What is that ... - I take one and turn it over - What - he simply said looking at what he had in his hand.

Raphael: Taking the other leaves and trying to remove the sheet - D-give me that .. you still don't have that much confidence to do that with my things .. -he said of the feet of leo in his stomach they left him in that place - ¡ It's not what it seems!! - Told him.

Leonardo: Detailing with his eyes what was in front of him blushing - Woww ... I didn't know you would draw so well raph ... - he said showing him his portrait - It's so cute ... do you have more, why didn't you tell me ? - He said sitting down and stop pushing Raph through the stomach.

Raphael: Sigh of relief - Hee, I wanted to leave the creative post to makey and if you can give me that .. - with his hands making a grab.

Leonardo: Grabbing over the ace sheets that were on the right arm - Ouu ... this is ... - I turn one - very graphic ... - the image showed it naked - No wonder ... you don't need the magazines for the girls. .. you used them to make cochinonas images of mine ... - he said blushing - But you are not the only one who uses his artistic skills with this kind of thing .. - he got up and left, I return with a somewhat battered folder.

Leonardo showed him his folder of drawings and it was still special, he showed him the drawings he had of raph, impressed raph let him see what he had of leo, they both marveled at what they had of each one, leo blushed like tomato , and raph in mockery bothered him, so they spent a while but they had to go back to sleep and so that others did not realize.

~. ~ End of Flashback ~. ~

Although it was all a lie of raph, he only used them to guide himself in how to draw leo perfectly, and he liked how I drew him in the same way, although Leo used hentai. In all the drawings of the two turtles the other appeared, for raph it was a hobby to read the only way to put aside feelings for raph and leave it for himself in his moments of extreme melancholy.

These drawings had to be hidden, some of these were lost in the attack of the foot to the den, others had to be destroyed for being too much, but those that were better and cleaner were saved.

Regarding the sensei splinter and his younger brothers, they were fine, donatello had been able to finish the heaters and solar lamps of the rooms of the three, already installed in these correctly, makey happy to be receiving three new video games to entertain him this year, To commit that act of madness, his older brothers were grateful for that. Sensei splinter seemed to be more attentive to what Leonardo did and when he saw him wrong or doubting in one of the training sessions, hanging from the "degree" was a reprimand, more hours of meditation or training.

But sometimes he let it pass, and sat down to take tea with Leo in his room, talking about it or when his children were not in the den he sat down to watch his favorite shows, the novels.

The boys went out tonight to have fun for a while, splinter had left them on condition that they would listen to Leonardo, and if they were jumping from building to building, they went to see a game of basketball in the jumbotron with big pizza and soda , they went to visit april that, like the other civilians, they stayed in spite of their work as a reporter at home, casey with their work as a detective and "watchman" also stayed at home unless it was for their work, they will not see say.

April: Smiling at the boys - They don't want something to drink, I have soda, juice whatever you want, pass by - let them in through the window - I'm glad to know you're here, tell me what you did all this time guys - he said while he went to the side to enter.

Michelangelo: Sitting on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table - Well, we had a good time charity brothers, we even slept in one room, ouch .. - received a zape by raph and under the feet of the table of coffee - I would like some soda - he said smiling to April.

Donatello: He sat in an individual chair and folded one of his long legs over the other - Yes, that was a bit awkward, because there was an overload in that area of the connectors, I could repair them of course, but we had to spend almost 5 days in the leo room to not freeze - he gave a more summarized report using a tone of sarcasm for that "someone" - If it is not too much trouble a little juice would not be bad, please appeal - I look at apri with a Smile like makey.

Leonardo: Le with a smile - It was not so uncomfortable or annoying at all - he said approached april - Do you need help april? - I ask and went with her to the kitchen.

April: I look at him and felt with his head - You want something too raph - I ask raph what he kept with his shell on the wall.

Raphael: That looking at where they went leo and april - Give me some soda ap, please - he said.

In the kitchen, I read help with what she might need help, add in addition to the soda she had done something for them and she would make sure that the four ¨tortuguitas¨ would finish it, as a token of gratitude to them for making sure all they had to have something happen to anyone during the weeks of the storm. April gave Leo a bowl full of nachos and another one with melted cheese, told him to take it to the coffee table and return, when he returned April he gave him more snacks to carry. Then April gave each one something to drink to talk to them, I read that I did not expect it gave him a cup of hot tea and his favorite flavor.

They talked with her for a while, about the news she did during the storm and the articles, April especially wanted to know what the boys knew so far where the foot clan was, Donnie explained that it was very difficult to know and more than now During the storm bebop and rocksteady have escaped, Chief Vincent was as surprised as they were, but they would catch the two fools again and return them again to humans with the purple mumbleno that Donnie kept.

April laughed at what the boys did in their "brotherhood days", but Donnie reminded them that they should leave, but then ... they knocked on the apartment door, the boys hid in what they could in the small place of her friend, makey hid behind the single sofa big enough to hide it, donnie quickly hid in the kitchen wall that was just the perfect width and height for him, but raph and leo, hid uncomfortably for one but to the other as close as it would be to the other, in the closet. April opened the door as normal as possible, I wasn't aware that someone was coming to see her ... it was casey.

Casey: When April finally opened the door - Hey ap, how about your night I hope not to disturb ... do you have a time for a date? - He said a little nervous, makey to hear it as he tangled with his words - Are you with someone, I think I heard someone? - He said trying to see inside the house.

April: Letting it happen - Come in. Of course I am accompanied by my "friends" - she told Casey.

But before closing the door appeared before her see, april let him in and closed it, the boys came out of their hiding places and looked at the two who had just arrived, Leo and Raph came out of the closet as normal as possible between them raise suspicions The newcomers were just to talk to the turtles, they were seriously worried about those "children", especially the "older sister" of these, Casey especially was sincere as a date with April, had not been able to tell in their feelings towards her in the friendly hockie game. Where he had lost to the reporter on Channel 6, the turtles knew what it was all about, they were there, and they laughed at what Casey looked for and got the defeat against April.

Raphael: Seeing Casey, he was carrying a bag - that you come prepared to make a fool of yourself again, Jones - he mocked his way of greeting his friend, approaching the detective with a new hobby other than the hockie.

Casey: In the same way as his friend in red - Hello, raph, how about everyone? - he told the others in the apartment.

Vern: Looking at april - Hi, april .. I thought you were getting ready for the report in two days? - I ask.

April: Seeing vern - Sure, I already have everything I just needed you to help me with some things - he said seeing Casey - Of course you can help .. I need everything you know about what happened with the storm Stella ... Of course just to make a summary - he said.

Donatello looked at an alert signal of their devices, it was nothing more and nothing less than the foot attacking in the ports, the boys were going there, Leo gave the order to april, casey and see that they did not go there, of course they insisted And they went with them.

\- On the docks -

The soldiers were everywhere, taking out some boxes from some containers, the containers were of chemical products, donnie informed them with his spy visor to his brothers, they remained in the shadows so as not to be detected by the foot, they had arrived thanks to the truck turtle, they left it well hidden so that nobody noticed.

Donatello: Even with his visor - I think there are more than 60 foot soldiers, I read ... maybe they try to recreate the mutagene from what I see ... he still has stockman as his hostage at his headquarters - he said as he told them he returned to put in his place - What is the plan - I ask Leo.

Michelangelo: He sat on the side of donnie and looks at Leo - We are going to kick some butt of the foot, Leo just gives the order and we will follow everything you say - Makey said - Long time without seeing those guys aouch - rubbing the head.

Raphael: - Tell us your plan without fear - he said to support his brother and lover - I promise to contain myself this time and to follow your orders - he said with a smile.

Leonardo: Smiling - Well .. this is the plan guys ... - he told the plan to his brothers, and the humans listened through the clock that donnie made to april - Ready guys now .. to the attack and from the shadows - He got up and unsheathed his katanas - and donnie tries to find out more about what they wear, first the guards - he said putting his protective membranes in his eyes.

The boys did the same thing as the one in blue jumping through the containers, and they went first for the 7 lookouts each by one of the brothers on their own, leaving them unconscious silently. They went after the others and saw what they would do with those chemicals, but a noise alert everyone, for what the brothers feared was Makey who had a small inconvenience, and the soldiers were ordered to eliminate what that noise would have produced, and these were after .. after makey, the brothers got ready.

Donatello: He turned on the communicator - April, casey and vern should call the boss vincent and let her know that the foot is on the docks, we will take care of them and expect them to stop him as much as possible - he said calmly.

April: - Okay, donnie will call the chief vincent and ... - he saw how Casey got out of the car and went to the trunk - Hee, donnie, Casey is already going there - I inform him.

Vern: I look at April - Do not you think it will be dangerous for him? Of course, even though he is with the turtles - the reporter asked the cameraman.

April: I look at him and then to Casey - If he is professional in this I told you the other time, that the soldiers were chasing me .. - he said as he watched Casey enter and put on the hockie mask.

Vern: He went out and looked at the sides, and leaned out the window - I will call the police - he said and went to the nearest public telephone of the place.

With the boys, everything was going well, in a way for the turtles, and not so well for the foot soldiers. Everything was under control, Makey used her personality while fighting with four soldiers who sought to stop the orange bandana's pirouettes and avoid their nunchakos without much success, Donnie was commissioned as planned by Leo to see what those chemicals were but while his scanners sought to se I was in charge of the soldiers, I indicated to Leo that they were indeed to do something more similar to the mutagene.

Raph was more than in a good mood a lot of soldiers tried as much as possible to disable him, but his efforts were in vain, his strength and speed were too much for the foot soldiers, leaving 20 of them unconscious, Leo faced the manager To execute that, and although he was experienced, he had "help" with the blue turtle, but they still were nothing compared to the blue bandana turtle.

General: Grunting - Attack those turtles and don't reach the truck !! - I shout at the soldiers who were standing - Take this stupid reptile! - I shot Leonardo a stunning sound bomb and a smoke bomb.

Leonardo: Not being able to dodge in time - That's very low where there is honor in that, of course, I forgot, you don't have it !! - I shout to the general growling and still stunned with his swords in defense.

General: Laughing - Well, you would look good in a cage like a "pet" - his tone a little disturbing - And maybe some things if you behave well, it won't be so unpleasant for you, you're a beautiful - he said his tone was very serious, he imagined having the blue bandana turtle for himself.

Leonardo: Coming out of the smoke as quickly - (This guy is .. grr, I prefer a thousand times to raph !!) - when the general of the foot attacks him and he dodges it by jumping and kicking him in the chest to keep him away of him, and attack the other soldiers who attacked him - how are you guys going !! - I shout at his brothers.

Michelangelo: Helping Donnie - Good here, right Donnie! - With a smile I ask Donatello that I prevent a soldier with his katana from attacking him.

Donatello: - Well .. - seeing that some soldiers were escaping - Leo !!, hem .. they run away with the chemicals !! - He said he ran but more soldiers cornered him with Makey.

Leonardo: He turned around - Raph !!, go and prevent them from escaping .. - he told the temperamental of the four.

Sounds of disturbance and clash of metal caught the attention of the turtles, along with sounds of sirens, came out from behind the containers the guard of the streets of New York, Friday the 13th, hem, casey jones, with his mask and his stick hockie And the police arrived arresting the soldiers, but those who were not unconscious escaped and along with the battalion leader.

Raphael went after them, and Leo followed him, Donnie and Makey stayed with April, Vern and Casey, answering the questions of Gefa Vincet who was surprised that they did not receive an alert, allowed Donnie to review the contents of the boxes , and discovered without further ado that it was to replicate the mutagene.

Raphael and Leonardo followed the 5 soldiers and leader, cornered them in a building, their night vision was present and faster with their membranes in their eyes, it was attacking each two until there was only one, the leader of the battalion.

General: Seeing that he was left alone and walking back - Shit - he said low, when he felt that his back crashed into a great weight and turned - Stay where you are monster - he threatened the red bandana.

Raphael: Growling loudly - Leo ... come here - I call Leo who came out of the shadows.

Leonardo: Seeing without expression to the general - Tell me ... raphie - he told raph to face the foot soldier.

General: He saw Leo - I'm glad you're here, tell that thing that doesn't get me hooked - I beg Leonardo.

Raphael: He got closer to the human - Well look only one thing, listen to everything you said to him and only a small thing, and I hope for your sake that when you ask the police do not tell them anything for your sake .. he is my brother and he is mine, you understood .. - and with his hand he squeezed a pressure point, not killing him but leaving the unconscious.

Leonardo: I look at raph - He deserved it ... let's go raph the boys .. - He was interrupted when some shouts from where they entered.

Michelangelo: Running towards them - Hi! Wow they caught that if it was fast - he put his arm on Leo's shoulder and tried to catch his breath - We know what those things were - he told Leo and Raph.

Donatello: He smiled at leo and raph - Well, they wanted to take this to Japan to do more purple mutagene, luckily we arrived on time and we avoided it, I think the foot clan tries to make new mutated soldiers - he said as he showed them with his holography screens - But we better take these with the police - he said.

But while they were talking, the general gets up and throws Leonardo a kunai, but Raph blocks it and instead throws his sai on his arm, makey, donnie and Leo were terrified, but I read it I knew that Raph only protected him to him with his brothers and the guy really deserved it, donnie sell it to stop the bleeding and take a soldier, and each one took one, but raph being stronger took two ... one of them was the ¨General wants with what is not his or in a million years¨.

The boys left in the turtle truck, saying goodbye to their friends and the chief vincent, she thanked them for their help, it was already beginning to dawn, they arrived at the den they were tired and went to their rooms to rest, raph although he did not admit it jealous and did his action for a reason, I read before they went to sleep and sensei, donnie and makey went to sleep, stayed for a while in raph's room thanking him, and shared kisses, hugs, caresses, Leo was tired and He went to his room, Leo thought a lot about what Raph did, but for some reason he was calm, and he fell asleep fast.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\----------------------------


	7. Chapter 7: How we got to this .. Rebellion !! Red and blue!!

After the events as a sudden re-discovery of the foot clan, Sensei Splinter congratulated his children for what they did with their feet, especially Leonardo, for how his team obeyed their orders.

The boys celebrated that day, I read joining their brothers at the party that sensei let them do next to their human friends who arrived some time later, the boys stayed in the living room, when april, casey and vern left because they had commitments, and then the sensei splinter with his age, should not abuse his waking hours.

When the Sensei went to his room, Raphael went to his room to bring something and returned with a box, bottles of root beer. Leo and Donnie looked surprised, Makey on the other hand was getting excited by the idea of his brother in red.

Raphael: I look at Donnie and read them in an air of defiance - Do you join the party? - Leaving the beer box on the night table and handed them both one for each one - We're just celebrating ... if they don't want to, it doesn't matter - he told both of them.

Michelangelo: He saw those in purple and blue bandana, he took a bottle and opened it - Come on, donnie can't be so bad - he took a sip and almost drowned swallowing the liquid - Giu, this tastes ugly - he told raph.

Donatello: I take it and opened it - Well we haven't tried things with such high amounts of alcohol as raph - I take a sip.

Raphael: Looking at Leonardo - Well, without fear you join? - He handed the bottle to Leo.

Leonardo: I take it and opened it - Well .. cheers! - He told his brothers, despite the bitter taste and the difficult to swallow, but he did.

Spending more time the party became a little out of control and the bottles emptied, although I read for his responsibility as an older brother he had not drunk as much as the children, he saw that they fell asleep. He got up and helped Donnie get up first, took him to his respective room; returning and doing the same with makey.

Raph sitting on the couch, as he was more accustomed to this type of drinks did not have much effect, I read only having taken two bottles and it was not so bad. After making sure his little brothers were well asleep, he prepared to clean.

Raphael: - What are you doing? - He got up and looked at him, finishing his last bottle.

Leonardo: Without looking at raph - Clean - he said and continued on his own to clean the table of the bottles.

Raphael: Hugging leo from behind and joined his pelvis with leo's butt - You know ... we can take advantage and maybe try something new ... - he said, while showing his point to leo.

Leonardo: He blushed and didn't let out a groan - Let that can see us - I scold Raph and turned to make him understand - He shouldn't - - He was silenced by a kiss.

Raphael passionately kissed Leonardo, and placed his hands possessively on Leo's butt, Leo left enjoying the feeling of closeness with his brother in red, then Raph sat him at the table to join his pelvis more and have more friction. It started to get hot between them and the want of contact between the two without clothes was present, raph, I take off the pants belts and loosen yours. But Leo suddenly pulled away and made his pants comfortable, when Rapha was about to kiss Leo again, but the sound of something heavy crawling stopped them.

Sensei splinter: Seeing your two older children a little angry - What were you two doing? - trying to calm down.

Leonardo: Scared - Nothing sensei, we just talk .. while we clean - Leo said trying to sound safe.

Sensei splinter: - Well if that's true, why are raphael's pants loose? - Splinter said to Leo.

Raphael: - I went to the bathroom, any problem with that? - Threatened the rat without some "reason" apparent.

Leonardo: Surprised by the threat of the red bandana - Raph .. - I murmur.

Sensei splinter: His tail was moved by the threat of his second elder - How dare you talk to me like that, or do you want me to send your brother far away from here ... - I threaten him.

Leonardo: I look at splinter on time - Father, raphael drank a lot and is not in the mood .. - he said to his sensei - (What did sensei see us !?) - He kept raph by the muscular arm - Raph, come on to your room .. no - it was interrupted.

Raphael: Moving further to splinter - What does Leo have to do with this, he's just cleaning up what I, Donnie and Makey did at the party! - he said face to face with the sensei.

Sensei splinter: I hit the cane on the ground - Enough is enough !, the two are punished, they will not leave the sewer ... nor for patrolling the city, they will not be able to leave their rooms and until I see an improvement as soon as his behavior, Leonardo, as the leader you should set the example - began to scold Leonardo.

Raphael: His rage increased with every pretext of splinter towards leo - It's not fair - he growled at splinter, his body with clear signs of the first blow.

Leonardo: His emotions took everything from him - Father .. no - he said in response to the scolding of splinter.

Raphael: He was surprised and looked at Leo.

Sensei splinter: I look at Leonardo, as cried out as possible - Tell me why not, my son - I ask his son in blue bandana.

Leonardo: - Because we were just cleaning nothing else, now if it doesn't bother you raph and I have to fix a bit around here - he turned around and picked up the bottles - There is no need for punishment for something normal, we weren't doing anything, raph Take this to the laboratory for what Donnie has something less for his experiment .. - he said and I happened to Raph to take the bottles to the laboratory so that Donnie did something with them.

The sensei went blank, as raph did what I said without grumbling or complaining, and both turtles even though if they "did" something they did not show it to the old teacher, they both still needed to accommodate a few things , but his teacher's jet eyes on everything they did ... he had both of them nervous.

Sensei splinter: With a lot of patience - Well, seeing this they have shown me that they have a strong "tie", but how ... they are still punished until one of the two says they were doing - he said getting up from the couch.

Leonardo: Seeing splinter - No - he just said and looked at Raph as he walked to the rooms - We are going to rest a little, it gets late and then with your humor we can not even think - he said to his brother but he felt something thick he took of the ankle - ! -.

Leonardo was lifted by the sensei's tail and thrown to the dojo platform over his shell, while splinter was more angry, Leo got up with a little effort but still tried to wait for calm.

Raphael: It was already the drop that spilled the glass and its fury was present - Because you did that! - His mind told him to go see how he was reading, but the most dominant was to attack the "threat" - He told you the truth - he threw himself into the sensei, but the appendix curled around his neck as if strangling him.

Leonardo: When he saw this, his heart contracted - Raphael! - He ran to the sensei and placed himself on his knees and begged him - Leave him he has done nothing !! stop Please!! - He said his tears in his eyes and his voice broke like that of a small child - Please .. - I beg.

Sensei splinter: Seeing Leonardo's reaction and was loosening his grip - Then I'll leave Raphael .. as you ask me, but we'll talk in the meditation room .. alone - he told Leo - You can't let emotions affect you - he He said and released Raphael.

Raphael: He tried to recover while Leo helped him - No - his anger had not yet subsided and he tried to reach splinter, but Leo stopped him.

Leonardo: - I'll be fine, you see your room - he said and got up.

Raphael: He got up and stared at splinter - I'm tired of everything being read, because you don't say it in front of everyone or me - he said growling loudly.

Sensei splinter: He stood still for a moment - Well, your rebellion is too much for me and Leonardo .. - I look at the latter.

Leonardo: - The reason for this is that Raph cares a lot for others, and although he can't change it he does be the .. - he told splinter.

Sensei splinter: I look surprised at Leo - Well .. - he said - ¨You are also like your brother¨, you are only a little more ¨tractable¨ and you are an influence for dontello and michelangelo - he told leonardo - Think of how they would be if , you would be just like your brother - he said like a hypothesis.

Leonardo: Moving away from splinter - That means I'm like him, well as I don't care about others I don't think donnie and amkey give them a bit of stubbornness, let's go raph - he said and left the lair followed by raph, but East..

Raphael: I look at it - We can look alike but I still read it is better in many things, for that and more - he said.

The two turtles went to their hiding place, making sure that no one was following them, they did not speak or look at each other during the entire journey, and only when they arrived did they look at each other to lie side by side, did their hands grip tightly. Raphael looked at Leo and this one to him, Raph approached and gave him a soft kiss, brought him closer to him. Emotions were present, and he could not do more, he curled up in Raphael's chest, he consoled him until they fell asleep.

º-º-º- Next morning -º-º-º

Raphael woke up the migraine was present for the turtle but saw Leo sleeping, who slept peacefully, but the signs of awakening were fast and he also got up, they both looked at each other and kissed, rather a passionate one, separating by A little air

Raphael: He settled closer - Good morning ... - he said to Leo while he tried to get more in bed and pillows.

Leonardo: I look at him - Well .. you have to talk about the sensei last night - he said and sat on the bed and looked at raph.

Raphael: I imitate Leo - Well - a little annoying last night.

Leo and raph had argued about last night, they were not expected to be almost caught by splinter, and that he would react like that even if he came to see. Raph noticed that Leo had a nuisance in his shell, told him that he would check for him, carefully knowing that it was painful. With a small kit that they managed to make just in case Raph cured the shell of Leo.

Leonardo: Breathing - Already? .. au - he grabbed the sheets - This really hurts - he told raph.

Raphael: - Ready - he said and separated - When we get home donnie will attend you better - Raph said - hold on until you are home, it will hurt clearly but it will be less - he lay on the bed in his shell.

Leonardo lay down with him a moment more, neither wanted to return, and less read, raph noticed how something in Leo was not right, I would ask him what he had.

Raphael: Sigh - Tell me what you're thinking ... it's even about last night, stop thinking about it - he said - You're upset with me .. I thought we made it clear a while ago - he said.

Leonardo: I look at raph - No ... it's not because of that - he said - I can't believe that ... - Leo shut up I look at raph with tears - He almost killed you .. - he said.

Raphael: - Lose, don't think about it any more ... well, I still think every time I threaten to send you away or have thrown you away ... but I won't allow that anymore ... don't worry about me ... you're more important for me - he said and kissed him.

They kissed for a while, the excitement of both did not wait, and forgotten what happened, the two tried to arrive at the same time, tried some things but no penetration, when they arrived they stayed for a while, and did more things, to So early hours.

-º-º-º- Already at night -º-º-º-

The two brothers returned to the den, their younger brothers ran to them and hugged them, asked them what had happened last night that they woke up and didn't find them anywhere, that the sensei splinter was in a bad mood, they were told that their training had not It was so hard. For the elders they pretended surprise but for themselves it was happening with the rat.

While he was from a distance watching the newcomers from the surface of the city, he knew that the two had realized their presence in the room. Leo just watched him, while Raph was more attentive than he did.

The children invited them to dinner, everyone at the dinner table, the children talked to the elders, but the questions of splinter did not answer them, it was something quiet among the elders, but if it was one of their little brothers or makey they would mostly answer them without delay

Donatello: He saw how Leo was somewhat "sore" and saw some tape on his shell - Leo? What happened to you in the shell? ... You're hurt! - He got up and went to read to check it.

Leonardo: He saw Donatello - He just hurt me a little, but thanks ... let's finish eating so you can work better donnie - he kindly told him to finish eating.

Michelangelo: Trying to see how bad Leo's shell was - Wow brother, where did you get that? - I ask.

Leonardo: Eating and swallowing polite mind - It was an accident when we went out raph and I, I did not see well, I slipped and fell, raph helped me - he said.

After dinner, Donatello checked Leonardo, the damage to his shell was not so deep and made sure he was recovering well in a few weeks. Makey kept joking jokes, Raph made sure Leo and Splinter were away from him. He was not yet "welcome."

Sensei splinter: I go in - Leonardo, I would like to speak with you later ... of course if it is not an inconvenience - he told Leo in front of his brothers.

Raphael: Grunting - When anger is better .. - I claim to splinter - I don't want you to approach him - as low as he could to splinter.

Leonardo: He sat down and thanked donnie - Raph, stop it - he said he got up - Hai sensei - to splinter.

Splinter and Leonardo went to the meditation hall.

-º-º-º Meditation room º-º-º-

Sensei splinter spoke with leo, who did not quite agree either, his sensei asked him to say what had happened at night, he told him "the truth" calm and inexpressive, when splinter tried to touch leo's shoulder, he turned away backward.

Leonardo: Seeing the confused face of his sensei - At the moment I do not want to have contact .. - Leo said dryly.

Sensei splinter: Stroking his beard - I apologize .. my son, I didn't want things to get out of control and hurt both of you .. but I understand, even you and your brother are children .. - I keep silent - I apologize for wholeheartedly for this misunderstanding Leonardo - he said.

Leonardo: - You have to do it with Raphael, I can't do more for you, if he accepts I will apologize .. - he said and got up to leave.

Sensei splinter: - I am measuring the time you have been with your brother Leonardo - he said - Tell me my son ... where were they all night? - I ask his son in blue bandana.

Leonardo: - That is not of your interest .., but we better be close .. than trying to kill each other .. - he said and left.

-.-.-.- Outside -.-.-.-.-.-

In the living room the children stayed talking to the one in red, more than anything donatello to know what had happened at night, that it was somewhat annoying but when I read it changed to be in a good mood, Leo informed them that there would be no patrolling So they had the night off. Raphael invited Leo to a training session to relax and warm up a little. While makey and donnie are going to spend their time, they turned to what was agreed. They spoke in a low tone so that neither their little brothers could listen to them nor splinter, who was watching his novel in the living room.

Raphael: Hitting the punching bag very hard - So the rat wants to apologize ..? - I murmur to him and stop hitting the poor sack - Don't even think about it, I hurt you ... - His resentment and anger grew.

Leonardo: While doing katas with his weapons - Raph, + sigh + I'm fine, don't be like that you have to accept, he's our father, he raised us since .. well you know .. we mutated and he took care of us as if we were his children, even if for me would you do it? - I look at him.

Raphael: Even hitting the sack and let him take his sais, climbing on the platform - Well .. whatever my love tells me .. - Raph told Leo.

Together they made some katas to be fit and talk more, by the time they finished they went to take a shower, they closed the door with a bolt, and they cleaned each other .. good for them moments like that was more for the nostalgia of children, and It would be interpreted as brotherly love, Raph carefully scrubbed the shell of Leo and read Leo for raph with each and every damage to the shell of Raph.

They went out and each one went to his room to get dressed, then they left their rooms and spent time with their little brothers, I even read juice video games with makey ... and I win, makey will consider it for the rest of his life, and Donnie checked him for his bath, the mutagene was fine, as I explain, Donnie would help Leo recover; as happened to raph and his shell.

The sound of a cane against the ground took them out of their small competition meeting in the games of makey, it was the sensei standing on the dojo platform ..

Sensei splinter: The old rat looked at you when they were in line in front of him - I called you for a reason, please sit down - these sat on your knees and I read, raph stood still - I have hidden you, michelangelo and donatello, what happened last night, well .. - he told them, well omitting certain points, - well, raphael .. - the crossover mentioned stepped.

Raphael: - Well .. - he said dryly.

Sensei splinter: - I hope and accept my sincerest apologies, Raphael - he said bowing to his second elder.

Raphael: Sigh - Well .. - he received a quick pinch on his leg from whom he knew who he was - Yes .. father there is no problem - he said - (Everything I do for you .. I read) - was repeated in your mind.

Sensei splinter: - Thank you, my son, I hope and there are no more misunderstandings between the two - his playful tone, but for raph it was sarcasm - You can return to yours, my children - and the other three got up.

Raphael: - Yes of course .. - He said turning and looked into the eyes of Leonardo - (He will not leave us alone ..) - He went to his room.

When Makey and Donnie went to the lab, Leo looked at Splinter and nodded as soon as he accepted his apology as agreed. Leo went to meditate a little, to calm down what Raph and the have caused by their carelessness.

Sensei splinter: In his room - (I must keep an eye on those two .. I know what I heard) - he thought to himself if the rat while reading one of his old books.

TO BE CONTINUE..

-º-º-º-º-º - º-ºº-º - º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º - º-


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking about things for the Future .. Baby?

Well .., things in the den have taken great importance for the two turtles in love and more with the situation that happened with splinter, they agreed that no contact while someone was or was presumed to be in it; Nothing that could give clues to others, away from the den was allowed to spend more time together.

Talking to them is a bit difficult for them to think about the future without getting excited, or fantasizing, but both should talk about this issue if they both wanted this. And Leonardo took the first step for this, one day he told Raphael that they should talk seriously about what they expected from the future of both of them, in the event that the opportunity was given for this ... if both sides agreed. .

-º-º-º-º FlashBack -º-º-º-º-

They had escaped from their brothers and sensei, under the pretext that raph was angry in a bad mood, that even earned him 30 hectares of sensei splinter and I read as a good older brother he was not stupid and along with splinter's permission to look for him, he went after him.

Actually, Raph if he was angry and in a very bad mood, for not being able to spend a moment alone with Leo in all that time, he was going crazy and Leo knew it but could not please his .. boyfriend .. lover .. partner .. even both could not and should make clear what I really wanted to be with the red one.

Both on the surface would not go to their hiding place, they would hang out on the roofs of the buildings in a kind of game, until they both got tired of playing with each other and just sat watching the moon, one next to the another in a hug, in mutual silence but full of love, someone had to break that silence.

Leonardo: Doubtingly, I separated the slowest thing from him - Raph ... - I look into his yellow amber eyes - We have to talk about something .. - he said to raph.

Raphael: I look at Leo questioningly - What should we talk about ..? - He said as he placed a hand on his cheek and came to kiss Leo on his lips - What worries you .. my leader ...? - He told Leo as he went for more kisses.

Leonardo: He sat next to him to give space to raph - Well I was wondering if ... you wanted to talk about things ... about what we would be in the ... future? - He told Raph he was surprised - Sure .. this if you agree - he told Raph when he noticed his surprise.

Raphael: His surprise disappeared - And does it have to be now .. just now? - I ask a little taken by surprise, in a tone that I read interpreted as moody and irritated.

Leonardo: Gesturing his hands in the form of denial - No ... of course not raph .. in our place is better than here and in the den - Leo calmed down.

Raphael: I look at him - Sure, there is no problem with that ... and - I look a little embarrassed - About what things about the future - he told Leo.

Leonardo: Blushing - Raph things, things .. marriage, and you know more ... - he said hiding his face in his hands because of his nervousness and shyness.

Raphael: Delighting in the shyness of his older brother - Well ... when you say I will be waiting for you to "discuss", on an issue that we both do not know how to solve because we are stubborn - he said to Leo mockingly - I will be in A few days ready to go out in an outburst of anger and I don't know what else splinter says - he told Leo as he laughed.

Leonardo could not stand his seriousness and ended up with his brother in red laughing, which ended in kisses, caresses and suddenly stopped .. it was late and the two although they did not want to stop having such close contact went to the den.

-.-. - .- End of Flashback -.-.-.-.-.

While the memories of that day were fresh for the two brothers, they still had to put on and clarify for themselves what they wanted, marriage, and children? That was very difficult for them to think, they were young ... they still didn't know how they got it, and then they were both clear about what time to tell their family; It was difficult for both of them what his family would think of both.

As for what happened with the family, everything was fine, Makey spent more time with each of her siblings, being "adorable" according to Leo and a little "fateful", while for Donnie I would know whether to agree with Leo or not of being with raph, every time the child wanted to "help" the purple bandana with his experiments. But things with the sensei was not very good to say, it took days for Leonardo that he was a bit "disgusted" but still the turtle gave him the treatment he deserved for being his father, even if he was adoptive.

\- With Raphael -

That he lifted the weights as if there was no tomorrow trying to tidy up each and every one of those feelings for leo, while he was alone in the middle tube he left the weight on the stand and sat down to rest, along with the clues that this did he give her a marriage? children?

Well, the one who always wanted to be more to read than a brother, marriage ... of course, I would ask him of course since Leo still has certain moral details, and would not let him live. Children? Of course, like 20 ... if they had the opportunity, maybe mutating turtles or humans that he knows ... if I read he wants it, he is not so opposed to the idea of more like them or that they could have something related.

How long could their relationship and marriage last? Even if both were aware that they could stop talking and do nonsense when they were in stubborn ways, not counting the fights that this could lead to. Raph ran his hand over his forehead he still didn't know how to control himself, and the memories of before that even when he was in love with Leo, he couldn't tell him, and his actions as a consequence were violence against everyone who was in his way, like way to let off steam.

I look at Leonardo who did some exercises with his katanas, but the quick way I read his pirouettes and the concentration of the leader of blue, I could not wait for tonight, although I knew he would not take the big step, that is to say once, however, it was a breakthrough for both of them, while smiling at the blue turtle.

\- With Leonardo -

He was doing katas on the platform of the dojo to train for a moment, while like the one in red he thought about what he had proposed, but since they returned to the den they didn't look at each other, but he had to leave it to take his time deciding what They wanted for both.

He always thought about marriage, since he found out he was in love with his brother, he only fantasized about it ... but since he did not know the "answer" on the other side, there was only one fantasy, but he would ask Raph what he thought and if he would agree, as soon as he got married he was referring. Children ... well he would love to have them with raph ... but he was scared of the fact that he did not know how to take care of a baby or baby turtle, how to treat one, so small and so fragile, the chills and scenes of what could happen they scared him; And I was sure that Raph would make sure they had more than one to take care of.

For many who are not raph or him, they would think it would be a "toxic" relationship, and their family who were not yet aware of their relationship as Leo and Raph knew, knew that or had ideas that had a long history of events. and encounters since childhood and adolescence that the two brothers could kill each other with the opposite poles. He stopped dead, he knew that Raph would not dare to harm him, the way he reacted when splinter took it and threw it towards the dojo platform, saw the way raph was willing to defend his own father's .

Then he felt the look of someone he knew, and turned to find the red turtle smiling in his direction, his body covered in sweat from the force he exerted when lifting heavy weights, some of his muscles decorated by tattoos, and that smile so sensual was driving him crazy.

-, - That day at night -, -

Donatello stayed because he had to strengthen security and michelangelo was so absorbed in his video games that even the screams of Raph did not take him out of his world, while the sensei was busy with his meditation, the two sneaked out for his ¨ important date¨ tonight. First he left raph, he was waiting for leo at the top of the sewer to get out faster, then he read in 5 minutes and he found raph, they went to their secret place.

\+ - + In the hiding place + - +

They went to their hiding place the most private in New York, closed the curtains and lit candles to light the room, and sitting on their knees facing each other in silence. Raphael was a little nervous and was equally leo, so much that none did not know how to start the "important appointment" causing an awkward silence.

Leonardo: Nervous - Well .. he .. have you thought about getting married? - He said the silence was cut with the precision of his katana.

Raphael: Just as nervous - Well .. yes .. if I thought .. what about you? - I ask him.

Leonardo: Sigh - Yes, and I would like it if I were only with you - he was sincere - But I would like to know what you think about what it really is ... for you - he told raph.

Raphael: Sigh - Well ... for me it is ... it's like a bond, you and I, united from before, only more united and that the decisions will be both, we would live alone ... - I try to say raph without many technical words - And I know you would like a traditional one, knowing your Japanese tastes would be perfect for you and I won't bother to argue with you about it - he said.

Leonardo: Flushed - Well, that's right ... our bond is very strong - he said nodding - And we could both live alone - he said - But .. I care about the boys and the sensei - he said with a tone off.

Raphael: He raised his eyebrow and stood on his way from side to side - What are you worried about ?, they are already big and the sensei good .. we know that although the probability that we stay in the lair .. - he said to leo and sat down again.

Leonardo: His hand took a cup of steaming tea and I take little - Well .. even if you don't want to accept it, you're right, we would be dismissed from our places and ... we would be marginalized - his face showed sadness.

Raphael: He watched as Leo's face went out - Don't be sad - Raph said as he lifted his face and brought his - I will be with you, and if I can not help worrying about makey and donnie - he said and gave a little kiss.

Leonardo: He separated - How about the children or babies? What do you think about having children? - the million dollar question for leo.

Raphael: - (I knew it would come with this) - I look at Leo - Well, I want children .. - he said a little annoyed.

Leonardo: Question - Do you want children because you want or because you think I want to? - His eyes between closed - (Come on raph, tell me the truth) - he thought.

Raphael: He got up - Yes! Hell, I read! I want to fill you with so many children that we would have a ranch! - I exclaim to Leo.

Leonardo: Blushing - .. - and speechless - (¨Fill out of .. children ..¨, wants to have many ..) - that phrase was repeated in his mind.

Raphael: - Leo ..? - having taken him by the shoulders and running his hand in front of his eyes - Earth to Leonardo ..? - I sigh and slap him the least strong but not being soft waking up from his trance - I didn't want to do it but you didn't give me options - he said.

Leonardo: Rubbing a little - That ... if it hurt - he said - But how do you think we will both get babies ?, I do not intend to steal human babies ... and I speak seriously .. - I ask the red one and he gave him a warning.

Raphael: Just as seriously as I read - No, no no, I'm not so evil for that .. - he said to Leo - How can I take a mother from her baby, no, but maybe we can if, well, do we mutate turtles Do you drink with the mutagene of our blood? - I look at him.

Leonardo: I meditate for a moment and look at raph - It could work ... but it will be when we are older, I say physically and mentally older - I look at it.

Raphael: I uncover a beer that was on the table next to the bed - Sure - he said and took a sip.

They took a moment to take advantage and lay down for a while to rest for a moment, and smell the unique aroma of each other, they also played as children a little; This game a little rough, was that whoever stayed on top of the other for a longer time won, but both who used this "game" even fighting against each other, however aggressive it was.

Then Raph wanted to get very romantic after "winning" Leo in the "harmless game", but Leo reminded him that because they were here and that he would have more time another day, but they ended up without clothes anyway thanks to the rampant hormones of both and a quick masturbation afterwards was all affectionate between the two male turtles to continue to clarify their objectives.

Even without dressing as they did when they arrived, sitting on their knees facing each other, Leo's legguards made her legs look sexier for Raph, who tried her best to look at Leo's face and that her little friend did not ask for a fifth round of love of hand or mouth of leo.

Leonardo: Close his eyes - Raph, you know that at some point we will have to warn you ... but it will not be today or so soon - he said and opened them - But we must face them at some point, but we must agree when they want make us think that we can't be together because they are dangerous .. for both of them - he told raph.

Raphael: I turn my eyes - Okay ... - he replied and put his eyes on those of leo - I am prepared for everything - he said - We will not know if it will work until we try it on our own, as right now, you know that no I would hurt you in any way - he kept sitting - And I love you so much I would kill the very destroyer for having to marry you if the sensei splinter asked me to - he said in a dark way that for Leo it was the confession as beautiful as the first.

Leonardo: He approached raph and kissed him - We have that covered we should return to the den, they should already be looking for us .. but we must take a shower - he said and got up, his tail between his perfect buttocks moved inviting raphael to bathe with him.

Raphael: I look at him without blinking - Sure - he said and got up.

Raphael followed Leonardo to the bathroom and as it happened in the den there was no discussion. but Leo allowed raph to play a little more where he has not touched but not so much that they would get too excited, after a while the two went out and dressed, left their hiding place in the direction of the den through the sewers.

\- + - In the den - + -

The two turtles came in and found their little brothers along with their friend april, but because he was on his back and seemed to carry something, the two approached a little curious, when they got close enough the others noticed them, and april a greet them turned around they saw what was loaded .. a baby .. in the den.

April: - Hello, where were you? Well, let me introduce you to this cute boy, son of a friend from work who asked me to take care of him while he was busy, it is not cute .. - I accommodate him more in his arms - He has 6 months and his name is Jose - he gave it to Leo and he held it a little nervous.

Leonardo: I look to the sides for help - And what can we do for you april? - He said being careful not to release but so little to hurt the baby.

Donatello: I look at Leo with his smile and laugh because his leader was afraid of him still baby - Nice to see you again alike - he told leo and raph.

Michelangelo: Laughing at Leo - Come on brother, he's just a baby! - He exclaimed and made faces behind his brother to make the baby laugh.

Raphael: He just looked at Leo and the baby - (He looks good with a baby) - but Leo turns to his side and leaves the baby in his hands - What-what, don't take it - he said scared for the sake of Baby who was more focused on the red turtle bandana and extended it to Leo again.

April: He saw the interaction of the two turtles and the baby - Well I read, they can take care of it for a few hours, they gave me the opportunity to interview the soldiers and well donnie along with makey are helping me, as neither of them was in the lair .. - he said to Leo - also do not believe that they did not help me, when I get makey juice with it and I clean it with a little of my guide, donnie checked it, and made sure I had fresh air because of the smell to the sewers - stopped.

Leonardo: I take the baby of the insistent raph - Seen from that, of course there is no problem .. - he said and looked quickly at raph - For not having been here to help them - he said with a smile and taking care not to hurt the baby.

April: He smiled and threw a bag at Raph - Here are his things, diapers, clothes, toys, bottles and formulas - he said and took out a list of Leo - And here his routine, together how to prepare his bottles - Leo took it stopped next to makey.

Michelangelo: Saying goodbye to his brothers in red and blue - Bye guys see you later! - I exclaim - We will go in the turtle truck guys! - You went with april to this.

Donatello: He saw april and makey leave - Look at the sensei splinter is somewhat upset about not finding them and he will leave his meditation soon, but as long as they take care of the baby please and thank you - and ran to the turtle truck, opened it and lit it.

The turtle truck disappeared in the tunnel to the surface of the city.

Raphael / Leonardo: - Bye .. - they said together while the baby was silent for a moment but the crying was present.

Raphael: I watch the baby sniff - It's all yours .. - he said and sat on the couch took control of the television changing the channels.

Leonardo: I sniff the air and the smell of where the disgust came from - Help me raph, as I will do alone! - I claim the red one while standing between raph and the screen.

Raphael: I look at him - You wanted babies, now take care of one, you are more responsible .. - he told Leo.

Leonardo: Angry - We both want babies ... - he reminded him of the red one and he sighed - I don't know how to take care of him and I want to share it raph .. - said his crystallized eyes.

Raphael: I doubt a moment and he quickly sided with Leo - You win, let's do this ... - A silence between the two - And how do you take off the diaper? - I ask Leo.

Leo left the baby at the coffee table, organized everything for this mission, and removed his piece and then found the diaper, raph with his hands removed the diaper insurance and opened it, both gave them nausea the disaster of the poor diaper , it's my turn to clean the baby wipes with everything without leaving anything like that, then Raph took the miniature mess and left it in the trash can, then read the baby's diaper so that both turtles would rest on the couch.

Raphael: He composed himself and looked at Leo - Ready, next time - I look at the baby that was in the cushion between them - I am reconsidering ... having children - he muttered to himself.

Leonardo: That I listen to raph and hit him on the arm - Don't say that! You can't go back raph anymore, but look how cute baby - I take more confidence and gently grab the baby, playing with the one who laughed - I'm Surely ours would be prettier - he told raph.

Raphael: His arrogant smile - Yes, I can't retract .. not with a good mother here - jokingly - I can't help seeing you when we're older with a retinue of little turtles everywhere .. - he told leo It would sting mind and get up to the kitchen.

Leonardo: I think what Raph said - Well, as many will be, you should take care of me more ... - he said in the same way as the other, he took the baby and went to the kitchen for a little water.

The two took care of the baby, while the sensei splinter left his room to eat a snack and saw the two brothers with the human baby, and approached them to know where they were all night, already knew the presence of the baby of Jose name. He entered the kitchen and saw Leo making the baby's bottle and attentive raph of this in his arms that he cried inconsolably.

Sensei splinter: He went into the kitchen - Good morning, my children - the two elders concentrated on their own as they greeted in their own way - And where did their brothers go along with Miss Oneil? - I ask the blue bandana.

Leonardo: Having discarded all the formula specified in the bottle - They accompanied april to interview the foot soldiers, when they get any information they will let us know and we will go there - Leo said as he took the baby and gave him the bottle - Donnie will be pending of makey along with april, also casey is with them at the police station, not counting the boss vincent and they are there equally - in-expressly assuring.

Sensei splinter: I look at the eldest of his children - When you are unoccupied, my son, I want to talk to you in my room - he went to the refrigerator and took a piece of cheese, returning where he came from and leaving the two brothers alone.

After the teacher left, the baby finished his bottle and passed the red one, which a little nervous but followed his instincts, belched him, he got up from the chair and was followed by leo to the living room, to see a Little TV While they were waiting for April and his brothers, but the baby had other plans, crying and kicking, and Leo took it away from Raph to get up and go to his room.

Raphael: Seeing this, I wait a moment and follow Leo, I observe how he was doing the blue turtle to calm the baby .. and sleep him - (Wow .. he looks like an expert taking care of a baby) - in his mind, and saw how much care and affection left the baby in a blanket to sit and look at him - (Will it be true, and he wants to have children?) - came out of his hiding place and sat on the other side carefully for the sleeping baby - Hello - he said low.

Leonardo: Not taking his eyes off the baby - Hi .. - he replied to raph and I look at him - What brings you here? - His question was not annoying but curious.

Raphael: - Just seeing you taking care of the baby alone is not fair .. - he said and took Leo's hand - Excuse me, as I acted before, I didn't want to bother you and more to tell you that .. - he said.

Leonardo: He smiled - You helped me, you didn't leave me alone - he said and patted the baby who was moving like he was waking up - And you also know how to take care of a baby - blushing - You would be a good father - he said.

Raphael: Flushed at the words of her boyfriend, I try to turn my eyes and act rude - Well, I just did it so you weren't just taking care of him, it was nothing - he said.

Leonardo: He lay on his side and careful not to disturb or step on the baby - You seem jealous raphie - he said.

Raphael: He got up and stood in front of the blue turtle - I'm not jealous - he said - I just take care of what matters to me - and perched on him to kiss him.

Leonardo: I use his hands to separate raph from him - Here no raphie .. you know we are with the sensei splinter and he can see us - he said as he kissed her neck.

Raphael: He kissed and licked Leonardo's neck while his hands caressed her thighs - It will only be a moment ... and ... - his eyes widened and he found the baby looking at them - You are still too young to see these things - he said to the baby and got rid of while he laughed at the failed attempt.

They both laughed for a while and played with the baby who had the pleasure of pulling them the tails of the bandanas, and they went back to the living room to see some cartoons for babies, of course while fortunately their brothers and human friend returned just in time .

April: - Hi guys, sorry for the delay, fiu .. those soldiers were nothing against me or against makey or donnie - I mention the orange and purple bandana - I regret the problems that may have caused - he said with sorrow to the red and the one in blue.

Leonardo: - Do not worry, we actually had some fun raph - he gave Makey a moment to play with the baby, who was happy to see the orange bandana - And they did well with the soldiers - he said.

Raphael: Watching that makey doesn't let go of the baby.

Michelangelo: Loading the baby - And how was your friend with your "new nannies", well, did they play with you? and if they gave you food? - I asked the baby who laughed and shouted happily.

Donatello: - Sure .. although none said where the seat of the foot was, or what they were for, only that the "scientists" needed them - he said - With that we believe more firmly that they still have a hostage stockman - he said.

April took the baby a while later and left, her reporter friend had called her that already finished her day and would return for the baby as quickly as possible, the boys while they talked for a while and then had dinner, raph told them that he would take a Napping in his room, a while later Leo told them that he felt a little bad and would go to rest a little to see if it was removed, he did not want to listen to another splinter sermon. The children stayed doing their thing while the adults rested.

TO BE CONTINUE..

\--------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9: Investigating on our own, drawings and love letters ...

That day everyone in the den was having a boring time again, but for raph and leo it was something new, why ?, well it turns out that two days ago they were having dinner while watching a movie which name they would not mention for the cliché itself. So..

-o-o-o- Flashback -o-o-o-

February 16, 2017 ..

The boys were having dinner alone without their sensei, and they played Japanese food, and they had put on a kotatsu and made all the food, the kotatsu made it both woven and carved with some help from donnie, the choice of fabric colors by makey and the movie. Everything is ready, food, table and entertainment.

Michelangelo: Enjoying - Leo is so wonderful what you did, you should make meals more often, of course no one discarded from his favorite chef - he told Leo with his mouth full and smiling.

Leonardo: Nodding - Thanks, makey, I would never take your place - he said and I look at the screen - (The movie is somewhat interesting ... it reminds me of ..) - I quickly look at raph and then at the screen - (Raph and me )- smiling.

The normal dinner continued until the movie, which was about a teenage boy and girl, fell in love with each other, they got strangers ... the boys were alone in a house and before I read they analyzed things ... they were already doing little things in bed.

Donatello: Realizing - Guys .. - he said, nobody listens.

*Wailing*

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo: - What thing ?! - They said together.

Michelangelo: I look at the screen - That ... is ... - wanting to see but raph's hand on his face.

Raphael: Seeing how the thing was - (With that being that way) - in his mind and his hand did not let makey see the screen, he was still determined to protect the innocence of the child.

Leonardo: Seeing and feeling "maternal instincts", but disturbed or uncomfortable by the scenes - Control! - I take it and even the sounds, then by the nerves and blushing, he got up took one of his katanas and threw it to the poor television.

They all looked at him, but I read it late to realize his action, he sat in silence and ate, his brothers did the same, the moment in itself uncomfortable did not stop and less when a "maternal instincts" of his older brother They were activated, when the children went to sleep, Leo did not have the courage to tell Raph why his action was such, the red one just wanted to make sure he was well.

The next day donnie invented an explanation for why to fix television right at the time of the sensei novel.

-o-o- End of Flashback -o-o-

From that day on, Leo felt uncomfortable about raph playing the most daringly, but raph told him that maybe it was because of the movie, that if it was for that and he was curious he could investigate, if he wanted he could do it with him and maybe put it into practice, receiving a blow from leo in the center of his plastron, that conversation ended for both of us.

But the idea of investigating or seeing for himself how intercourse works, despite his embarrassment over this painful situation, it was clear that his father could not explain how certain things worked, but he told them that it was the union, not only Physical and mental, also spiritual, just that, meditated since that day, he wanted to get out of his doubts.

Leonardo: While reading one of the old ninjutsu books - (Yes, I could borrow donnie's pc and without him realizing that I am looking for it, it would not be too risky) - I close the book and place it on its shelf - ( But if I get one that is not from donnie ..) - I close my eyes - April - opened them with an idea, took his phone.

Then he went to the living room and informed his brothers that they would leave so that he could help him with something he "didn't" tell him, Donnie and Makey told him to take care of himself, but Raph went after him.

Raphael: I take his arm without applying so much force - Where are you going to stack? - Your curiosity camouflaged by anger.

Leonardo: Confused by the way raph takes it, and he takes his hand away from it - You know what I'm going to do .. - he said - Talk to her and lend me her lapto, since she doesn't have to use it - she said and Raph looking at him approached took his hand.

Raphael: I kiss him - I just need this .. and take this is for you .. - I take a kind of envelope from his pocket, and leave it in his hand, stopping abruptly from Leo - Be careful - he said before disappearing from The sight of Leo.

Leonardo: I look curiously at the kind of envelope and said it in his pocket - Well, thanks - I whisper.

He returned to his own and went to the april department at 1:00 in the afternoon, she told him that he could use his laptop while he was at a meeting of work friends. When I read I estimate that she had already left her apartment, she got down to work ..

.-. While Raphael, and of course his younger brothers.

In the lair back from the arrival of Raphael, his younger brothers looked at him and decided to interrogate him, but donatello knowing his brother's red temperament tried to be as cautious as possible, but it would be difficult with his orange brother, his happiness and the The way he went into situations with the red one seemed to be suicide, the little boy played with his own life.

And Michelangelo sat on the left side of Raph who was watching television, and acted annoyingly like normal younger brothers, then Donnie arrived and sat on the right side of it. The silence bothered the red one ... and it would end at this moment.

Raphael: Without looking at the screen - What do you two want? Do you have nothing better to do? - I ask your tone of few friends.

Michelangelo: He got more attached to raph - Well .. we just wanted to know that he has a bad mood .., what do you have? - I ask.

Donatello: - What does makey mean, is it because you're in a certain mood? - I ask and imitate his younger brother.

Raphael: I look at them both - Wanting to kill them both - he said and they separated in terror - Just kidding - he laughed at them both.

Donatello: After having calmed down - You better be in this mood than usual - Raph said, he looked at him with his eyes narrowed accusingly - But it's nothing to worry about - he said.

Michelangelo: I hit his elbow on the side of raph - And, did you already read his "letter"? - His mysterious tone that caught the attention of Raph and Donnie.

Raphael: I look at him - Sure as we agreed .. - he and donnie told him without understanding.

Donatello: Curious - What are they talking about? - I ask the red one and the orange one.

Michelangelo: Holding the laugh - You'll see when he arrives from that april -.

Raphael: He got up and went to donnie's lab while he was off guard.

Donatello: He saw raph enter his laboratory but the doors were closed - and one had a note - ¨If you want one of your experiments to end up a failure, if it were you I would leave this place for a while, attend: Your favorite older brother. .¨ - He was going to call but he saw the note again and saw a very descriptive drawing of Raphael's Sai in a part of his anatomy that he does not want to mention.

I return to the place next to Makey, and he passed a check and took it, he just had to wait for his brother to finish with whatever he did.

-. - In the laboratory with raphael -. -

He sat in his brother's bandana swivel swivel chair, the multiple screens with images of the security cameras of the train stations, and the central standby. He took the mouse and opened a page, in the search engine he put what he would "investigate" first, he had a lot of information to have a good time with Leonardo.

\- + - +. With Leonardo, In the april department - + - + -

He was in the living room with the curtains on the windows and settled a little in the place, on the sofa lying on his shell and a notebook of the notebook, this on the mysterious letter of raph that was surrounded by sandwiches that made him april so that he did not "die of hunger", the perfect image of perfection according to the mind of Leo. I take the laptop and leave it on the april tea table, it was time I did, the tab and the search engine.

His first search left him with a kind of "pain", men could not have children ... with other men, so that there were babies it was needed if or if a woman, there were no female turtles and I read that with their sizes, no only from his little things could not survive the baby or the "mother" because of the size of this and its shell .., his imagination did not cease that the woman wanted to keep her raphael, I discard that idea. They would have to do, as they were born .. an experiment.

Then in his second investigation, he wanted to learn about "coito" and how it could be done, but what he found was anything but how to do it, he searched with other words and found how to do it with girls, I try again and finally ..

\- + - + With Raphael, In the lair laboratory + - + -

He saw better how was the process of how to do the "coito" as Leo tells him but it was the "coshar", he read carefully how the partner of the act is prepared and how it should be done, he would do everything for leo so as not to harm him in the process , he read everything even what chemically happens in the body of both at that time, he was planning something special for that time he felt it was close to happening.

His imagination could not help doing his thing, and he had to calm his little friend, when the sound of the door opening, he quickly changed the images on the screen ... to a porn site, who entered returned by the same path.

-.-. In the den room -.-.

Donatello bored on the couch saw Makey arrive, covering her face with her hands her cheeks that were also flushed were seen from the sides that could not cover, I watched and had to ask.

Donatello: I sincerely cared for the orange one - What happened, where were you makey? - I ask.

Michelangelo: Show one of his eyes - He was entering your laboratory, and raph .. he was doing weird things .. - he said and uncover his face.

Donatello: He patted her shell - Sooner or later we would have to tell you ... or you know what I'm talking about ... if you know makey, there's not much difference in screens to magazines - Donnie explained - And don't make me remember you the images on your phone, when I fixed it because it had got wet - he told the minor.

Michelangelo: Blushing - Thank you, donnie that makes me feel better - he said looking at the floor.

Donatello: He got up and went to the kitchen - Changing the subject they did with that "letter to Leonardo" - he told makey.

Michelangelo: Cheer up - Well, I thought so ... - his ¨plan master¨ told his brother in glasses - Do you want to see what we got in the room of raph and leo? - He told this one.

\+ - + - With Leonardo - + - +

All traumatized by things he wished he hadn't seen about how he and raph would. but some of the experiences about the first time were sometimes not very pleasant, until he found a very "friendly" page explaining the experience and how it should feel, and what would happen if it was done badly like the others.

Indecision invades him as to whether he should finally accept surrendering to his brother, boyfriend, partner and ... lover. He turned to the table and the Japanese-style letter that Raph gave him in the den, and took it in his hands, curiously opened it and was impressed by its content .. a letter written in Kanji with great precision in Chinese ink and a drawing of him and raph with the same style and ink, with a question for if he wants to see each other in one night and join more to each other, the heart of Leo is filled with many feelings of love and nerves.

From the bag of his kunais he took out a small deposit of Chinese ink and brush, also paper and began to write in simple kanjis so that his brother understood his message, and his response to that of his letter ... yes.

*. * - With Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo - *. *

When Raphael came out, he "cazo" with his instincts to his younger brothers throughout the den, they had gone into his and Leo's room, checked his drawers and disappeared his chests of drawings, quickly checked the leo room where he told him where his was hidden but everything was messy with books and no trace of the chest.

He entered the dojo and found them, the chests were closed, but they would not hold much since Donnie was trying to open them with his tools and help from makey, but a shadow loomed over them, paralyzed they saw their brother in red facing up. The two paralyzed by the arrival of one of his older brothers, his teeth showing and strong grunts of this .. he implied that they were dead until his brother arrived in blue.

Raphael: With his death look - you two ... are dead - I whisper to the children.

The one in red was thrown at the chests, the brothers took one each, and they separated so that Raph chose first, he chose michelangelo to have his chest with the Kanji of his bandana, then he would go for the one of Leonardo that was in the nervous hands From Donatelllo, he ran to Makey and this escape from the dojo.

It would take a long time for him to catch Makey, but he would make Donnie in his attempts to open Leonardo's chest regret having it in his hands, and raph in each of his attempts to catch the slippery orange turtle so he wouldn't to discover before his family ..

\+ - + - With Leonardo - + - +

He received a message from April that he would return to his apartment at 5:30 in the afternoon and it was 5:00, the search history would be a problem that quickly resolved, as it was still early he stayed waiting for her in the department fixing his disaster, cleaning the place so she didn't have to. When he finished, he took his phone and wrote a message to find out how his brothers were ... they didn't answer and he worried.

He arrived as he agreed to april his apartment and said goodbye to the blue turtle, he went out the window to the nearest alley to go to the den as quickly as possible, that his brothers would be doing in the den to not answer his message, worse it came to mind.

-.-.- In the den with raph, donnie and makey -.-.-

The tall and short gave their all to prevent Raph from removing their chests from their hands, but they knew that at some point they would explode and bury them both alive, they had already used their weapons for this .. besides having destroyed the lair in the process.

Michelangelo: Smiling at the top of the kitchen - Come on raphie! Just open this to see what you have! - He said to Raphael waving his chest.

Donatello: I try to open the blue Kanji chest - unless they have something to hide! - I shout at the other side of the den, right at the entrance of it.

Raphael: Grunting audibly-mind and its protective membranes in its eyes - That's not your problem! - In a kind of scream and growl - Just wait for Leonardo to arrive! - I scream already tired, his energy was depleted.

Michelangelo: With a mocking tone - There is something wrong, the teddy bear is angry - he made fun of the red one - It will be that he is not with his blue turtle, uuy they kiss under a tree - the child's mockery.

The teasing of the two minors fed the desires of blood from the red one, so much were the teasing that they did not notice someone who entered the lair, and quickly took a chest, and stood still for the bandana to realize purple and orange of this; the red one found out quickly and tried to calm down, before something happened that he could regret.

Leonardo: Crossed his arms and the chest in one of his hands - How nice ... with you three - he said angrily as much voice as facial expression.

The three looked at the blue bandana, afraid of the tone of his voice and his face, when he approached Donatello, he was under his eyes ashamed of what he had done, when he was close to Raph, he looked up at Makey.

Leonardo: I look at makey - Get out of there, please - he said kindly.

Michelangelo: I look at him - No - he said and sat on the railing, with Raph's chest trying to open it - Come on raph, tell me how this thing opens - I ask.

Raphael: Irritated having already removed his membranes from his eyes - Verge no and give me that - he said extending his hand.

Leonardo: - Come on, makey, you know that the faster you give it to her, the less pain will be ... - all in silence - Well, I warned you but you wanted it because of the bad times ... - he said and took off one of his samurai sandals; which were by the way metal - Get off there and give me that one good time michelangelo !! - angry threatened the child.

Michelangelo: Frightened - I will tell the sensei that you would hit me - he said against threat.

Leonardo: - I am worth thirty hectares of cock what he tells me, they already have me until the cock of all their fiddles and more for messing with something personal! - He felt that someone was touching his shoulder - So give me that thing now but you want to get this where it hurts! - shouted him.

This scared got off and passed the box, and he gave it to Raph who was the same as the orange and purple scared, when Leo turned around he met his sensei who heard all the commotion went out to investigate. But when he saw his eldest son so angry, he felt that he was giving him something called fear.

After fixing things .. that is to say, to apologize between the four and that I read not to kill them with their sandal, they began to fix in if the lair by the apocalyptic box in it but to love kills living beings was outside, for donnie and makey preferred to be killed by raphael or destroyer, but for raphael .. she already saw leo and her children .. a mother dictator but it's worth it.

Then they ate pizza in silence, there was no trace of crime in the city, so they went out to be safe and obeyed everything their leader told them to do, before they returned to the den, Leonardo ordered the children they will return to the den, they obeyed. Already staying alone with the red one, he didn't know what the blue one would do with him.

Raphael: Seeing how Leo was looking for something in his kunais' bag - (Will he kill me for the mess they made?) - when Leo extended something in front of his face - What is this? - I ask to notice that it was paper.

Leonardo: Playing with his fingers - It's ... a letter ... for you ... - he said in murmurs - To answer you ... - he said when he felt so ashamed that he would leave but one hand stopped him.

Raphael: I look at him - Thank you .. - I take a moment - and also for helping me to remove the chests .. - He said and kissed him - He could not contain me anymore if you had not arrived just in time - he said.

Leonardo: He kissed her cheek - Without you, we would have been exposed - he said.

Raphael: Blushed by the action of Leo - We must leave before you get into trouble - he said to the blue one sharply.

The two returned to the den and entered each one in their rooms, Raphael read the letter with much emotion, although it was in Kanji, he would have work to do so that both had a good time, I keep the letter in his chest, while Leo did what Same with yours.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\------------------------


	10. Chapter 10: Our First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to TNC World and just take a good time to read this chapter... :D

March 11, 2017 ..

Perfect day and time, and all set, Raphael looked at his work for tonight, meticulously prepared for someone as perfect as his love for his brother Leonardo, all that was left was time to say the night and his brother arrived to have more United. For him it is like a kind of marriage and he would make sure that Leo enjoyed it in many possible ways ... even if his experience in "practice" is not much, he would do everything possible.

He felt tired because he spent the past night fixing the place and looking for things to make it as "romantic" as possible, the knowledge of being a turtle and more external reasons made him reconsider things; His first plan was to enter a store and buy what was necessary, but he quickly remembered that he was a six-foot mutant turtle that spoke and made martial arts. Luckily he started this moment since he received Leonardo's reply letter.

Then he continued with the "B" plan, getting what he needed from where he got most of his things throughout his life and that of his siblings, looking for the necessary clean, repairs and accommodates, food for the night thanks to what that he could get by searching where he got things, the hiding place and the den in general; and that also applies to "seek revenge" from his younger brothers. He prepared to return to the den to rest for a while, carefully going down the alley, and the sun began to rise from the buildings and flood the city with its light, light that would be dangerous for the turtle if humans saw it .

When he arrived at the den, the first thing he saw was Leonardo waiting for him sitting in front of the sewer entrance, he was waiting for him awake and did not sleep all night like him, looking everywhere in search of someone who should not be there so much like them.

Leonardo: I look at him smiling at him - They are still asleep - he said and got up from his seat - Where were you? - I ask as he approached.

Raphael: I place his hand on this cheek - Is it a surprise, unless you want it not to be such a surprise? .. if you give me a kiss - I bring his face to Leo and pink his lips.

Leonardo: Moving away from raph - With the theater you set up I think I know where you're going - he said - At the agreed time? - I ask how the sixth time face to face.

Raphael: Rolling his eyes - Yes at the same time - he said and kissed him - I'm going to sleep .. I'm tired .. - he said but Leo stopped him.

Leonardo: He kissed her lips - Sleep, you need it ... - I sniff it - And a shower too - he jokingly told her, despite the fact that it smelled bad.

He went to take a quick shower to go to sleep for a while before his big night with his brother, when he finished he went to his room, Leonardo also went to his room to rest a moment for training a few minutes. Although Leo could not sleep much thanks to his alarm clock, but continued with his morning routine.

I prepare breakfast for him, his brothers and father; you for his father and he, coffee for donnie. His sensei appeared through the door and spoke with him as they always did in the morning, then his brother in purple bandana appeared by the threshold of the entrance to the kitchen, read a cup of coffee made and he drank it savoring it being careful of burning

Then Leo went to wake up his younger orange brother who spent most of the night playing video games in his room to the point that he could not stand without help, with Leo's patience love, he could have his breakfast. 10 minutes, the knock of a door and the arrival of the red-tailed turtle in a bad mood, all to see him arrive, they shut up.

Donatello: Something nervous - Hello, good morning ...? How did you sleep raph, many butts to kick? - I ask receiving a growl.

Michelangelo: Seeing the "tired" - Are you sure they didn't kick his ass, or the girl you always go out with when you're in bad condition I leave you? - jokingly but sarcastic.

Raphael: Audibly grunting for the orange one to shut up while sitting in one of the vacant chairs - don't you know how to stop bothering when it suits you? - He received a blow of the splinter stick a little hard from the night of a few weeks ago.

Sensei splinter: Sigh - Although your younger brother can't "hold back when it suits him," you still can't contain yourself with your anger, is that true? You will reflect on that in training - he said scoldingly.

Raphael: Whispering, I didn't want to say it but I should - Hai .. sensei - loud enough to be heard by the rat - (And neither did he ... since the last night happened) - his attention stopped in the bowl, the Milk carton and cereal.

Leonardo: Sitting in front of raph - Come, you need some energy for training, it will be very fun I assure you- he told raph, that he understood by nodding - (I can't wait until night .. what will he have planned? )- ate.

After breakfast everyone, the training at the dojo began like every Monday ..

\- In the dojo -

Today's training was two against two, according to the sensei splinter being part of the team confidence, the two teams had to recover a colored handkerchief from their opponents. In the case of michelangelo and donatello they should recover the black handkerchief, from their older brothers and they should recover a white handkerchief. Doing everything to get it, including the use of their weapons, the art of deception and more than he has taught them throughout all these years.

On each side of the dojo the brothers prepared themselves, they took a moment to have a strategy for the "battle", donatello using the simplest possible language so that michelangelo that already captured the idea .. annoy raphael, a malicious smile formed in your face. While Leonardo explained to Raphael his plan, he is paying attention to everything I read. The two teams announced that they were ready .. starting.

Those who started the first movement were leo and raph, the minors defended themselves against the elders, as part of their plan, makey went after raph to start bothering him, donatello who had the white handkerchief.

Donatello: Blocking one of Leonardo's katanas - I'm sorry, I read, but you won't get this handkerchief, without grudges? - I ask the one in blue.

Leonardo: Struggling with the purple bandana - Sure .. - broke the defense of the cane bo de donatello - If there are no grudges too - I try to take the white handkerchief.

Donatello: Backing up so that Leo won't take it - I won't leave it so easy - I use a smoke bomb to appear in one of the pipes in the upper part of the den - Come on, follow me! - I shout at Leo.

Leonardo: - Raph !, take care of makey! - He yelled and climbed the pipes to catch Donatello and the handkerchief.

While makey did everything possible to make raph angry, he did not fall into his game as proof that he could contain himself and so that Leo would still have more confidence in him ... but makey went overboard. The sensei splinter who watched and listened sitting down everything his children did in training and said, especially the one like makey wanted to trick raph so that his anger did the rest for the children.

Michelangelo: With his nunchakos - Come on raph .. the girl you saw, he saw you when I read he went to look for you that lot of times he fell in love with him and did not know what to do with the two, and that after a while, he chose I prefer Leo to be the leader, more handsome and he doesn't get as angry as you are every day - I try to irritate him.

Raphael: Even without his anger or anger invading him - Shut up !, and that is not true - one of the twins of his sais pointed it out - You say something like that again and I will break all your mother, I'm serious makey - I He said giving him his serious look - (I can't let him make me discover both of us) - repeated in his mind.

Michelangelo: I keep a moment of silence but an idea came to her - The crazy woman already took Leo - she shut up.

Sensei splinter: He got up - Michelangelo that language where that language came from and how you intend to say something about your brother! - I scold the orange one.

Raphael: Licking his lips and his eyes they put on the protective membrane - You're dead, sabandija! - ran after him.

Sensei splinter: I try to stop raph - Raphael, stop right now don't let your younger brother fool you that way !! - he told his son in red.

While that was happening below with Leonardo and Donatello, they were still trying to block the purple one and the blue one to take the handkerchief, but the two determined did not want to give in, in a quick moment Leo threw himself towards Donatelllo and clung to the handkerchief but it was not Strong enough, it almost falls but donate it with everything you can.

Donatello: Holding out his other hand - Give me your hand - striving to help you not fall from that height.

Leonardo: He handed it to her but even with the handkerchief in it.

Donatello: I try to take the handkerchief but they almost fell in the process - Oops ... - he only told what his action discovered before his brother - It's not what it seems - he said and saw the serious face of his brother - I don't read I read, I really don't... - he said and felt his brother's grip loosen up - Leonardo !! - Shouted to his brother who let go.

The shout alerted those who were low, pulling Raphael out of the destructive trance who rushed to stop the turtle from falling blue, just in time before his brother's shell touched the ground.

Leonardo: That he had closed his eyes about falling, when he felt nothing, he opened one and met the face of raph - What? - and saw that raph was carrying him in his arms in a nuptial way, he blushed - Lower me - I whisper.

Raphael: Worried about the blue one - Are you okay, don't you feel bad? - even without lowering it to the floor of the dojo.

Sensei splinter: I look at the two "older brothers" a little disgusted by the scene I saw, but it was remembered that his eldest son in blue fell from the pipes - Well, what did you achieve my son? - I ask the one in blue.

Leonardo: He separated from raph and stood on his own feet - Yes! - He showed his sensei handkerchief - I think we finished the test - he said leaving the handkerchief in his hairy hand.

Sensei splinter: I take it - Well, as you completed the test, you two have this night off as a reward, you can retire - he told the two turtles that came out of the dojo, and then looked at the two minors - You two will clean the dojo Tonight, they need to reflect on what went wrong in their strategy, does either of them know that it went wrong while fighting with their opponent? - I ask you both.

Michelangelo: - Raph - he just said that.

His sensei and purple brother laughed, although he had a good point in his favor, but they still had to clean up the mess caused by the orange to cause the red turtle.

\------- Already in the afternoon 7:30, of that same day ---------

As it was part of the reward of the elders for passing the test against the minors, splinter without further remedies let them out although the morning scene bothered him in some way, as if he sensed that at some point something would happen about the two situations with the elderly.

Raphael prepared what was missing for the night with his brother in blue, among the things he took the two bottles of lubricant just in case stored in the pockets of his shorts, he also arranged well to look attractive to Leo, ready to wait Leonardo.

While the aforementioned, he was also preparing in his room for the night and the new experience he would have only in a few hours, nervous / afraid if he did or not do it, he took a moment for his heart to tell him what to do, he got up. He would go with Raphael, he would give himself totally to him.

When he left his room he met with Raph, along with the dismissal of his sensei and his brothers, they left the den entering the sewers, not forgetting to turn off their phones for more privacy along the walkitokis, when they reached the indicated until they reached the surface of the city, they also climbed the roofs to reach the hiding place. They came in and closed the curtains.

\- Inside the hiding place -

Raphael lit the candles so that the room could be seen, Leonardo was surprised to see the room with a romantic air, the "bed" with new white sheets and many cushions of blue, blue and a little green to contrast, the Japanese table with some dishes and pizza they were placed to have a dinner, and finally the candles were scented giving a relaxing atmosphere for leo. Leonardo surprised did not think he could have more of raph at this time, sighing approached him and hugged him, kissed him softly, and sat near raph.

The two talked while they were having dinner, for Leo there was the dinner that Raph got was really good, and he thanked him for the food, also very much for saving him when he fell, many loving kisses from Leo to Raph for everything I prepare him for today, then Raph kisses leo on the lips, first soft, then a little passionate and suddenly it becomes intense, the hormones and excitement of the two turtles soared, the interest of each was in the other.

-0.0- Lemon -0.0-

They ended up in bed passionately kissing and stroking the parts where the clothes or part of their "armor" were not covered, except for their bandanas, leonardo under raph and raph on top of this without lying completely on the blue one, for reasons of their weight and the two didn't need sweat.

Leonardo: Kissing raph blushed the same shade of red as the bandana of this - More .. please, raph - I whisper between kisses.

Raphael: I stroke the lump between Leonardo's legs - are you so desperate? Just a little more - he said to Leo kissing his cheek as he lowers.

Raph slowly came down from Leo's mouth behind his neck that he licked and bit, drawing a few groans from him, while giving him more space by throwing his head back so that Raph had more room to bite and lick, Leo turned around leaving Raph once in bed sitting on raph's lap; and imitate how he did raph to him.

Raphael: Enjoying - Quickly on without fear - he said in a seductive tone, took him by the arms and put him back on the bed taking off - But you have to take off some "uncomfortable weight", you know for fun- He said as he sat down to remove his equipment.

Leonardo: He began to take off his katanas belt, leaving them to a winged and then take off the bandages and others in his hands - You don't have to say it ... I can't wait like you raph - I leave them aside, I take off the straps, the knee pads and sandals, when he was going to unfasten his pants raph stopped him - what happens? - I ask.

Raphael: That he had removed the straps from his chest, the shoulder pads, the boxing gloves and the ones with more armor on his legs, except his pants - Leave it for a moment ... I do it your relax - he said lying to Leo in the bed and placing him on top of him again.

Leonardo: I hug raph by the neck - Okay - he let himself be kissed by raph and corresponded to him, as he writhed to find some friction between his leg.

Raphael caressed Leonardo, and, back to lick and bite the neck of the blue stroking the bulge of the crotch of this, he separated and sat unbuttoning his pants, lowered them a little to put his hand under the underwear, caressed a little the erection of his brother and this jump in sight of the two; Leonardo blushing like his bandana.

Raphael: Moving up and down his hand on the leo member - Do you like it? - I ask placing his head next to Leo's, feeling the accelerated breaths of this and smelling its aroma.

Leonardo: Holding his moans biting his lips, while his nose was opened by the lack of air and the burden that this was the aroma of raph - Yes .. but you ... - I quickly put the pants under him, and stroked his member in the same way - you can't stand it either ... - he said.

The two continued to do it ... but something was missing for them when they did not arrive like other times, they also tried to introduce them into their mouths but nothing, whatever they did they could not reach orgasm. Leonardo was with his "shell squeezing" for wanting more and he also felt the same.

Leonardo: Breathing fast, desperate - Raph ... give me more ... - he said, it was the fifteenth time he asked raph.

Raphael: Rising from Leo - Tell me what you want me to do, really Leonardo? - I ask the blue bandana.

Leonardo: Blushing - I want you to make me yours! - I exclaim, still lying down and with his pants a little low - I want to give myself to you, Raphael ... - I try not to seem scared, although it seemed that what he asked scared him.

Raphael: Surprised by the words he always wanted to hear, but he remembered remembering what he learned - Well .. first we need this .. - I take out a bottle of lubricant and put it aside, take off my pants and underwear, discovering not only the legguards but also black pantyhose - And this ?! - Surprised, his friend was encouraged more than expected.

Leonardo: Shy and his blush a bit clear - Do you like them, I thought you would like them? - He said and one of his feet I use to lower raph's pants a little, acting a little naughty.

Raphael: Entourage pants - Just give me a moment .. - he said placing himself between the perfect thighs of this and ran his hand inside looking for something in that area, to find it, the anus of leo that was between his tail and his member , his index finger I use it to press but he was very tight - (He is very tense .. but I can not stand) - he thought to himself - You have to relax .. I have to know .. open up? - Told him.

Leonardo: - Ok, you can do it - he lay down and tried to relax, to let raph "work" on his own.

Raph took the bottle and opened it, made a little of the liquid on the fingers of his other hand, made sure they were very slippery, under his hand to his goal, read his breathing accelerated, raph massaged him with a finger on his entrance, from time to time pressing a little to get used to Leonardo, until he began to moan.

Leonardo: Letting out some moans, with one eye open and the other closed - Are you only going to do that? .. - I ask until he felt like something thick, a finger, entered the - Why did you do that ?! - tears formed.

Raphael: He joined his forehead with Leo's - I'm sorry it has to hurt you .. - He apologized, and began to move his finger to accustom Leo to the pain, which became pleasure - I stuck the other finger .. - and I He barely finished saying it, made them make scissor movements.

Leonardo endured that little moment of pain, when he got used to raph I looked for him, Leo felt a pleasant touch and raph used a little pressure at that point, the member let out a little of his semen for the new sensation and more groans of pleasure they heard each other, for raph, leo was ready for the following, he took out his leo fingers.

Raphael: Positioning more between leo's thighs - Now .. - I look at him - Do you really want to continue, Leonardo? - I ask a little doubtfully looking directly into the deep blue eyes of Leo.

Leonardo: I look into his yellow eyes - You're the only one who would allow this great honor, raphael - he gave more space between his thighs - Because you're the only one I love ... please make me yours - blushed he asked again.

Raph took the bottle and threw a generous amount on his not-so-small member, spread it well on the tip and the rest to the base, when he was ready he settled better and aligned his member to touch the entrance of Leo. I look at him and received a nod of approval.

I try without much success, so, even if he didn't like it, he took the hips of the leo and slowly introduced himself, the tip passed first and I waited a few minutes when he reached the middle, he realized when he saw the discomfort in the face of Leo. Leo told him to continue, Raph obeyed and entered Leo completely.

For Leo at that moment, he felt as if apart from "breaking" something inside, he felt that he became one with Raphael, not only physical, nor mental and spiritual ... it was something beautiful for him, with everything and the pain he felt , but Raph kept giving him some stimuli, affections and kisses so that it didn't hurt so much, this worked for him. Rapahel, he was happy that Leo didn't hurt him and he couldn't help admitting that Leo's inside was really wonderful, he felt part of Leo because of how close they were, but his instincts told him to start ramming.

Raphael: Without moving and looking at Leo - How do you feel? - I ask him trying to endure and ignore his instincts.

Leonardo: I look shy and a little sore - You can ... continue - he said even without using his legs to keep raph there.

Raphael: He nodded - Well it will be a bit annoying, what I will do will be fast - he said, took out his quick member, leaving it tipped on Leo and put it fast, Leo was hurt by the abruptness - Excuse me .. - he said and stopped .

Leonardo: - Do it ... slow please ... - he said between breaths and tears.

Raph began practicing how it was done, they hugged; I read from Raph's neck and he kept his hands to keep up, when he discovered that he didn't have to move his whole body but could only use his hips, he started slowly, Leo's moans became pleasure in a short time, Leo I hug Raph's hips with his legs to have more control of the onslaught. Leo began to ask him to go faster, his legs tightened more on Raph's hips, when he touched a place in Leo that left him breathless, Leo asked for more in that place.

Soon the two were about to run, sweat, groans and guttural sounds of the two turtles, Raph stopped and placed in the leopard plastron, holding a little more desire not to end the moment.

Leonardo: Moaning - Raph .. - he said between groans and guttural sounds of both.

Raphael: I look at him - I don't want to ... run ... yet ... - his only words he could say.

Leonardo: - Raph .. I'm going .. to run .. - he said as he could.

Raph returned to his own, a few attacks later, leo and raph ran, raph inside and read in the plastrons of the two, it was the best orgasm they both had. They stayed together for a while, then raph carefully separated and left leo, covered them both with a blanket to keep warm. Lying next to Leo, I brought him closer to him, and joined his forehead with Leo's, he saw it as an action to see if it was okay, he touched his nose with that of raph loving mind, and Raph calmed down, purring that came from her breasts. Slowly they fell asleep together and hugged.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like?.. coment ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Waking up with you, sex .. Morning, Afternoon and Night ..

\- The next morning -

Sunlight entered the room where the two sleeping turtles had not woken up from how tired they were at night, even when they hugged, they did not separate a little. Although the snoring of the red could bother how strong he was, for Leo no, in fact he didn't bother him at all, he learned to sleep with his brothers, yes, since he was a little raph he snored, and he didn't feel like waking up at that moment ; I wanted to take every moment with raph as much as possible.

But as always nothing lasts forever, Raphael began to wake up and move, growl at the laziness he felt. the movement alerted Leonardo, also began to wake up by the movements near him and grunts. The two opened their eyes and met face to face, raph approached his face to Leo's and kissed him, Leo corresponded to him but when he tried to sit down, a pain ended up making him go to bed again he let out small moans.

Raphael: Worried - Are you okay? Did I hurt you? - I ask uncovering the bottom of leo from the cover but a hand on his biceps calm him, and I look at Leo.

Leonardo: Smiling a little - Do not worry .. I'm fine, I really loved what we did yesterday raph - he said flushed and a little shy as he took her hand - I want to repeat it very often .. - he said.

Raphael: He climbed on top of him while he kissed him - Well, if you say so - when he was in the plastron on his way to the leo member, he took him from the tails of the bandana - What happens now? - I look at him pretending a little sadness he let himself be pulled until his noses touched.

Leonardo: He shook his head a little so that his noses caressed - You'll have more later or another day, let me rest for a while, my legs and butt hurts a little ... - He rubs his butt a little, his long and thick tail covering that place, he saw raph's face - I just won't be able to sit for a while ... and walk ... - I try to move his legs, a little forced but I succeed.

Raphael: He even turned sideways and sat on the bed - Do you want to eat something, there is bread, eggs, sausage, milk and cereal; Tell me and will I get it for you? - I ask Leo.

Leonardo: I think for a moment - Some toast ... eggs and sausages ... - Raph said a little doubtfully, so he asked.

Raphael: He nodded to Leo in affirmation - Do not move, I will bring it for you - I kiss his cheek - I am serious, do not move ... - he said and went out the door.

Leonardo calculated when Raph had left, turned to his belly because of the discomfort in his shell, it was not very good to stay so long in this way. Take your pants with a little effort, to grab your phone and turn it on, saw the time 8:40 am, received some messages and calls from donatello and michelangelo, began to read the messages was not so important it was just for them to know their progress with the dojo; His tail detached from his butt to move from side to side.

\- With raphel, in the kitchen of the hiding place -

He opened the fridge and took out everything he needed for breakfast, toasted the slices of bread and began to heat the pan for eggs and sausages. Quito the bread from the toaster and put them on two plates, he continued to cook the sausages and eggs, with the greatest care not as much as he would when it came to leo, but he remembered that he did it for leo. When I finish I prepare two bowls of cereal and place it on a wooden tray next to the toasts, eggs and sausages. I take the tray, leaving the kitchen.

\- In the room, from the hiding place -

And he opened the door he saw Leo but the tail of this one that moved as a sign of invitation caught my attention, I observe him for a good 4 minutes and entered the room in silence, I leave the tray with things on the table carefully , and slowly positioned himself on top of leonardo, his member almost awake by the excitement that the blue caused him was rubbing between the butt and the tail of leo, but the latter quickly stuck to the area he wanted to be at that moment.

Leonardo: He saw over his shoulder and shell - Raph, what are you doing? - He said and felt something at the bottom - You speak seriously ... you can not leave it for another day - he said as he stood on his side.

Raphael: Laughing a little - Come on it's still early and don't tell me you don't want more - he said and kissed his shoulder in search of the affirmation of both of his wishes - I'm not the only one who can't stand - something that was true .

Leonardo: Sighing and blushing for the truth, his tail took off again from his butt - Okay raph - pretending resignation to hide his desire for more.

Raphael: I listen to Leo - (He doesn't mean it) - I think and take a shoulder to look at Leo's beautiful face - If you don't want to, don't tell me yes, Leo, I can handle this - he said and put it back in the same position, but he got rid of - I do not want to force you to something you do not want .. - he said sitting next to Leo.

Leonardo: He sat on his knees with a bit of difficulty - Raphael ... I really want to have your cock inside me right now - he said and a determined look - Come on ... a quickie would not be too bad for us - he said and he put back on his pansa, and his tail moving from side to side.

Raphael: He got back on top of Leo, his excitement was getting stronger, he took Leo's waist with one hand, arranged it to be a little high and while with the other he put a little lubricant on his limb - Well, I'll be soft for you - he said and slowly penetrated it, started soft.

Upon entering Leo completely, I wait a moment for him to get used to the sensation again, he began to ram it softly and the more the moans of Leo were heard, the more the rams were increasing, he kept Leo in his place by putting his upper part In the shell of Leo and his hands grabbing the hands of Leo while biting one of the tails of the blue bandana, while Leo groaned for pleasure, I try to have one of his hands go to attend his member but Raph did not allow it; Leo settled better to feel better the pleasure he was given in red. A good time passed before Leo reached orgasm and a few hard attacks after raph, the latter slowly came out of Leo and lay beside him to take a small breath, more sweaty for yesterday and that moment.

Leonardo: Recovering breath. he looked at raph - That was really good .. - he said as his tail covered his anus so that nothing came out of raph's semen - And what about breakfast? - I ask the one in red.

Raphael: He used one of his muscular arms to put it under his head and with the other he attracted him to read his body - Yes ... we still have tomorrow that we can take advantage of ... it would be very risky for two turtles to be seen in broad daylight day .. - he said, while kissing leo on his lips - Let's take this day, don't you think? - His question made Leo laugh - Your laugh is beautiful .. - He said it without thinking, when he realized he laughed with Leo.

Leonardo: Stopping to laugh, with a smile and looks at his face with a smile - yours too - I would like to have time like this in the den ... - he sat on his knees a little more accustomed to the sensation.

Raphael: He also sat down and stretched to pick up the breakfast tray - Take, eat a little before it cooled - and grab your bowl of cereal to eat.

Leonardo: He ate - It's very good .. why don't you cook at home? - He asks that he always wanted to know - Glasses of water and cereal do not count - he said.

Raphael: Eating and responding with a full mouth - Makey + creak + and + creak + donnie .. + swallow + think they will be poisoned .., they would not eat anything that was made by me - he said and put another spoonful of cereal to the mouth.

Leonardo: He tried not to laugh but failed - If they know that ninjas are immune to poison thanks to a practice ?, thanks to that we are immune to poison - I ask raph.

Raphael: Confused - What ?! - without believing it.

Leonardo: I look at him strangely - Didn't you know? I only remember what Sensei told me "you four are immune to poison" and then investigate when we were 15, and if it's true, but I don't remember anything else ... - he said.

Raphael: Still surprised - And your normal everything, or you're curious, how the hell are we immune? - I ask.

Leonardo: - Yes .. - he said - But as we can see, I spend a lot of time .. - he said to Raphael.

Raphael: Sigh - Well .. we have to go back to the sewer - he said he finished eating his cereal and spiked a little of the leo dish - Then the hashi + chew + and blah blah blah, leader stuff - he told Leo who He laughed in spite of being true - I would like to help with being the leader, you know that I and my "desire for leadership", it was because I did not want you to end up killing yourself by the pressure - he said joining his foreheads.

Leonardo: Enjoying the contact - You know I would love to share it but you can't, the sensei would not accept it, of course unless we got married it would not make much difference .. - I look at it - Let's finish eating and take a quick bath, I know you would like to take a bath as much as me - he said smiling.

Raphael: - I want the two of us to live alone - he said.

Leonardo: - I want the same thing as your raph, but we can't - he said.

The two had a leisurely breakfast without much haste, left the dishes on the table, Leo got up with some effort and a little sore, each grabbed their clothes and went to bathe together, Raph followed Leo and his funny walk up to bathroom.

\- In the bathroom, hiding -

The two prepared the bathroom and of course Leo took off his legguards along with the pantyhose, as they were so large they did not fit in the tub so they had to improvise like the other time, first it was Leo at the insistence of raph who cleaned it so carefully In the same way in his shell, I read surprised by how sweet he is always in red although nobody saw him thanked him and gave him the same care he gave him ... even more taking care of the injuries of the shell of Raph. Then they dressed to leave the bathroom, they did not bring their "armors" because there was not so much space for both of them, even in their hiding place it was not safe for them to be so long naked.

\- In the room -

Leonardo made Raph go to bed in gratitude for the breakfast, the bath and the experience of the previous night, so he would clean their little den. But before he went to bed Leo took the dirty sheets of his semen and took them out of the room, then with the plates and cups. And he laid him down and gave him his phone number to entertain him, and he left the room.

Raphael while I was out, I checked his phone to see what was new with makey and donnie when he got his messages, not much progress he could say, as he didn't have to entertain or exercise, he thought for a moment what he could do alone, so none of his ideas were as good as a nap; He fell asleep.

When he woke up, he saw the time on his phone 2:40 pm, quickly got up and left the room in search of Leonardo, when in the well-ordered room and ropes and sheets ?, in the kitchen all the dishes (4) , cups (3) and glasses (4), clean; He heard footsteps and met Leo.

Raphael: I look at him - Where were you? Was he looking for you? - Told him.

Leonardo: Leaving a bucket of water - I was cleaning, while you slept I did everything, you deserved it - I grab the bucket and take it to the living room - As we can not leave, the sheets will have to dry like this - turned to lay one that was ready, but he felt some hands on his hips - I think that nap gave you a lot of energy and you want to spend it so fast? - I ask.

Raphael: He moved his hands to his chest - I don't just want to ... feel your warmth ... - he said hitting him more - Not all I want is to have sex Leo, and I don't make you simple sex, I will I make love with my whole being .. - He turns his face and kisses his lips.

Leonardo: He turned to face him and joined his foreheads - I think you're getting bored, better let me finish here and we can go to the den, and we'll go out at night - he said - But we can do some things in this place if you want but , we will not go out at night - I take a sheet and put it in the water.

Raphael: Sighing - Is the room still dirty? - He received a nod from Leo - Well I will clean it, and what will they be doing in the den - I ask and Leo shrugged.

-.- While in the den with donatello, michelangelo and sensei splinter -.-

Well speaking of the minors and their sensei who stayed waiting for the elders, who were surprised that the blue bandana and the red bandana did not arrive, they took it as the other inexplicable nights that the two were given to reinforce fraternal friendship, but this time they did not return even with the condition of the reward for the test. Concern invaded the two younger brothers where the elders will be, the sensei instead spent more time in his room meditating on what the children worried.

In the laboratory were michelangelo and donatello, searching for the security cameras, the news even the pages not so accurate to find things "rare" in relation to them. Michelangelo gave dontalleo a steaming cup of coffee, while he sat in the chair next to donnie's, looked at his phone for a moment to see something new, but none of those two turtles, since the morning they didn't see them but they didn't answer so little their messages, tried to continue with their routine.

Michelangelo: Looking at Donatello - And what could be so important for them that they haven't returned? They are bored without being able to bother Raph with my jokes! - crossed his arms pouting.

Donatello: Laughing at the love of his little brother - For your joke a few days ago Leonardo almost killed us with his flip flop, but even if it would start with you first - he said as he typed some codes of some improvements to the surveillance of the den and all the sewer network - We shouldn't have taken those boxes, even raph was scared of leo - he reminded her - (Where are those two stuck now? Their behavior is very strange lately, in case it will be ..., they don't know hold on .. my hypothesis is wrong, these ideas do not stop bothering me after so long ..) - in your mind the amount of ideas you thought you forgot.

Michelangelo: - You would have seen the face that raph made when ... - I look at the sides to see if splinter was close, but still put his hand near his mouth - I said "that the crazy had taken Leo" - he turned away of his brother's personal space, leaving him with some doubts.

He just kept his little brother waiting for those two ..

\- While in the lair of Leonardo and Rafael -

The two lying together somewhat surprised or perhaps confused with the way things happened at that time and a mess with the room that "raph" would clean ended well as the red expected to receive a prize from the blue .. the prize ?, was Leo and was just as confused as the one in red ... how did they end up in bed again ?, although after their round of love they put on their pants, they can't answer that; It was 4:30.

Leonardo: Looking at the ceiling and then at raph - Didn't you just want a hug to feel my warmth? - I ask him remembering his words.

Raphael: I look at him - You are like a magnet for me and let me remind you that it started with wanting it was you - he said while hugging him more - Now, I have more desire .. - he said while his little friend wanted to enter Leo again.

\- Small flashback of raph / against the leo version

Raphael:

He left the room looking for some things to clean and with his eyes note Leo lying on the sofa reading something, with only his panties and legguards, his clothes hanging, even his underwear, approached when Leo realized his presence in the room and I kiss him, Leo let him take control.

º Leonardo:

Washing the sheets by hand, his clothes got wet so he had to dry them, while the clothes were drying, he had lay down on the sofa to read one of the old books he brought before the hiding place, waiting for Raph to end the Fourth, but he feels his gaze on him when he sat down and had Raph kissing his mouth, and well .. he let himself be made tasty thanks also to the book he read.

\- End of flashback points -

Leonardo: He got out of bed, a little sore and walked to the door - Well, let it break down because we didn't, we had enough and there are more days, weeks, months and years ..., you have 365 days for us to have more sex and no .. - I keep a moment of silence and turned - I want you to get bored .. of me so soon - he said and left.

Raphael: He followed him and I take him by the shoulders - I would not get tired of you, nothing and nobody will make me tired of you I read .. - He gave him a soft kiss - Do not think that .. Leo, I would not use you in any way alone to please me or hurt you, come I have to give you something ..- he said and took her hand taking him to the room.

Leonardo: Being sat by raph in bed - You know I'm not a woman, right? - I ask.

Raphael: Nodding while looking for something and found it right at the table last night - I forgot to give you this ... - I pass a small box to Leo - It's for you - he said.

Leonardo: In his hands the little box didn't weigh - What is it? - His curiosity grew and when he received no response from Raph, he opened it, finding a necklace of blue stones with small wooden details - It is beautiful ... where did you get it? - looked at him.

Raphael: He ran a hand over his head - Well .. you'll see - smiling nervously.

Leonardo: - Did you steal it ?! - I seriously claim without knowing where the necklace came from.

Raphael: He got equally serious - A little girl threw it into the sewer because it was too ugly for her .. I found it, but I made some modifications to give it to you .. - I explain - It's like the engagement ring alone that .. as our hands are three fingers, I didn't see the rings very practical, and .. - he knelt in front of leo - Will you marry me? - I ask.

Leonardo: Nodding - If I want to raph - I hug him by the neck and pulled him towards him in a kiss - Although we're already somehow married, aren't we? We already had sex ... - Blushing.

Raphael: I think for a moment and nodded - Well .. we could have already had sex, but can we still do a ceremony ..? - I look into his eyes.

Leonardo: - We do not need it, from now on only we ... even if we live in the sewers with others - he said sitting down and raph by his side - We could do it but ... I do not want to be thrown out to both of us .. - He said his eyes stung from tears.

Raphael: With one of his muscular arms I hug him to comfort him - Don't worry ... I'm here - he said as he stroked the leopard shell - We don't have to go back if we want - he said and I look at him - We can be here and nobody can It would bother - he said as he hugged Leo.

Leonardo: Sighing - Raph, we talked but we must be in the lair with makey and donnie, and talking about it - he got up and started putting on his "armor" - We must return or they won't let us out in a long time - he reminded raph

Raphael got up and did the same with his "armor," but he saw the collar he got / arranged to read on the bed, grabbed it and grabbed Leo by the shoulders so that he would remain still and be able to put the collar on his neck.

Raphael: Accommodating the collar on your partner's neck - It looks better here, just use it for the rest of the day, okay? - He made puppy eyes.

Leonardo: Nodding - Sure, but then he would save something so cute made by raphie - he received a playful growl by the nickname - I'll get you one ... - he said and raph just nodded.

The two brothers left their hiding place, it was already getting dark in New York City but although people never stopped being outside having a good time, it was easier for them not to be seen by civilians. They reached the top of the sewer faster, why ?, well .. is the one with the water slide, it was very effective to get wet and remove the smell of the other faster.

\- In the den with donnie and makey -

They were playing chess while still the hours of boredom waiting for Leonardo and Raphael, when the sound of water alerted them if it was just an ambush, they arrived at the room as quickly and met the elders of blue and red respectively; who shook the excess water from their bodies.

Donatello: With your hands on your hips - Until you were incensed to arrive, don't you think you care? - He said a little angry, nothing normal in the purple bandana - (Luckily Makey was not present to hear the sensei say everything for Leo and Raph) - I wait for a response from Leo and Raph.

Raphael: Grunting - We're just coming and it's raining now! - I exclaim to Donatello.

Michelangelo: I hug Leo - We miss you! Where were you two, we didn't know anything about you? - I ask looking into the eyes of Leo.

Leonardo: - We didn't entertain training - he told donnie and makey.

Donatello: I look strange - Training? - squinting.

Leonardo: I look at him sideways - (He's suspecting us ... let's invent something fast) - nodding - Yes, we trained speed and endurance when running and jumping on the roofs, strength and agility, among other combinations we tested throughout the entire city - he said crossing his arms in his chest.

Raphael: With outstretched hands - Will we stand by doing something apart from chatting or let us rest even for a while? It is not our fault that you could not go out to join us for a certain person who likes to see the world burn but not burn in it - he said to the three, and the last to the orange.

Michelangelo: Hidden behind Leo - You know I told you a million times! - I shout at Raphael.

Leonardo: - And what do you apologize for, michelangelo? - In a gloomy way to Makey, she didn't know what it was.

Raphael: I walk with a war step towards Leo - He said things he shouldn't have about you, about "things" like the other time when we arrived a little late - he said as he growled at Makey and he covered himself more with Leo.

They entered the room, first makey, then donatello, then I read and finally raph, who saw the limping of leo although this attempt to hide it as much as possible, and he remembered that it was the consequence of why he knew it ... although he did not He liked to cause pain to Leo, he was calm to remember Leonardo's words.

Sensei splinter: standing in the living room - You both wanted to see, why not be reported all night? - His tail rose and fell in irritation, but his tone was of concern - Leonardo will talk later and .. - I look at Raphael - I will also talk to you Raphael - he said.

Leonardo / Raphael: Leaning knowing why - Hai, sensei - in unison - (I'm just coming and it's already raining vergasos) - in their minds.

Sensei splinter: Opening the door of his room - And the two will have hashi for being too late! - I shout to the turtles of blue and red.

Michelangelo: Celebrating - The two are punished !, and ... they won't come out tonight! - He said and continued celebrating.

As Michelangelo had said, the two older brothers were punished in the den, they would go to April for a movie night, but since the older ones were not there and they were late. When donnie, sensei and makey left for the april department through the sewers, they waited 30 minutes, sitting watching television and when there were no Moors on the coasts, they went to Leo's room, while they kissed and caressed the rising excitement, so that in case their disturbed hormones did their thing, they spent a third round that time.

When the fun of both ended along with their orgasms, and a moment to recover from these, the two needed some rules.

Leonardo: - We can not be catching in each place, while there is the possibility of being caught - he said blushing as he covered himself with his blankets.

Raphael: Nodding - Yes, yes, but we will have to take advantage while we are completely alone - he said while trying to remove the blankets - But come on, just one more time and have a sexy pose .. although you already are - I ask.

Leonardo: Uncovering and doing a sexy pose - And now that handsome - he said.

But Raphael covered them with blankets for more fun for both ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------


	12. Chapter 12: All good in the relationship .. but not so much with the family ..

Things with the normal family of four mutant turtles as children and an old rat would also not go as expected, and more for the elderly / the loving couple of turtles who did not understand why this change, if they maintained their contacts as far away from the den as possible. On the other hand the minors, michelangelo and donatello, was an issue that even donnie's intelligence could not easily decipher and the evidence was not enough to arrive at a summary of the situation; Makey was sad and the three elders knew it, they tried to assure him that they would be fine, but the only one who recorded him calming him with a great maternal way was .. Leonardo. But Sensei Splinter knew that there was something wrong with his two oldest children, he knew since he arrived with the two minors in the reporter's apartment, the lair in silence and calm nothing normal, but the elders were sleeping in their rooms; but a strange smell that was present in the air but quickly dispersed.

When a few days later, almost a week, long before dawn and even without the presence of the minors, he woke up the two elders and dragged them to the hashi with just what they were wearing, leonardo shorts and raph his old loincloth When they saw their things from their hashi challenge, the elders looked at it.

Raphael: In a bad mood - What can you not wait until it's morning for this? - A dominant growl was present from his chest.

Sensei splinter: Standing in front of the two brothers - Don't talk to me that way, Raphael, I'm your father and your teacher, you should remember him - he said as his tail went up and down because of his annoyance - I brought them here so they both tell me What did you do last night, can you tell me or do you prefer hash? - He gave them two options.

Raphael: I look at you in defiance - What if we refuse? We don't have to explain anything to you because we didn't do anything wrong, true, I read ... - with confidence.

Leonardo: Just as moody as raph - Raph is right, we didn't do anything wrong on the surface for us to be here - he crosses his arms - We just had fun in the streets and trained - he said.

Sensei splinter: He approached Leonardo - Did they have fun and train? What exactly? - I interrogate him - Because during training your brothers didn't do it as well as "you two" on the surface? And Donatello has told me that lately in the patrol cars the two separated and you sent them to the den, it's that true? - While making a circle around Leo - Where were you going that your brothers couldn't go with you? - He stopped again in front of Leo.

Leonardo: I sneak up at Raph - As I said sensei, we just had fun and talked about things .. - he said calmly.

Sensei splinter: He narrowed his black eyes - And what things did you two talk about? - I question Raphael now.

Raphael: He crossed his arms - Girls and drugs - he said as if nothing.

Leonardo: With eyes wide open looking at raph and then splinter.

Sensei splinter: I look at them - So both of you, were you talking about girls and drugs or taking drugs with the girls? - I look at Leo, not believing what his old ears heard.

Leonardo: I grab raph by the arm - Yes yes yes, we will get to hash, yes yes, think about what we did and not sensei, we only talk about girls and that the drugs attracted nothing more to humans, not to mention the nostalgic moments of our childhood - he said while raph helped him to put on the hashi, since raph was easier to get on the mono-cycle that I read in the two blocks and the eggs on the sticks and on the head.

Splinter without leaving the surprise of his misinterpretation of what his son said in red, in the case of him it was difficult not to think in a double way that way and more than that of blue he spent all the time with the most out of the sewer, although he advised Leo to maintain a better relationship with all his brothers to keep the peace and harmonize everything they did, but began to doubt his recommendation and imagine the transformation of Leonardo to a second raphael , double rebellion would be very difficult to live together.

The hashi only lasted for a few hours, the sensei splinter let them go to rest for morning training. The two brothers went to take a well-deserved shower.

\- In the den's bathroom -

The two turtles entered the showers, Leo undressed first, his shorts including his bandana and entered the shower letting the hot water flow through his body, the red one still on the door closed with a bolt and joined the blue one , removing in the process his loincloth and his red bandana, getting into the same shower of his brother, running his hands through his arms, his chest to his hips and back, causing him to turn around.

Leonardo: Resisting the temptation of his brother - Raph, we already talked .. - he reminded him.

Raphael: Sticking more - We will only save some water .. - he said as he washed them both.

Leonardo: Enjoying - Almost makes us say raph .. we were so close .. - he said.

Raphael: Under his hand - I have to wash there too Leo - he said and received a nod, continued to clean his and Leo's penis - He won't know unless we tell him, but maybe he'll spend less time together .. - he said as he took the perfect buttocks of leo in his three-fingered hands.

Leonardo: Soaping raph's shoulders and arms, then going to his chest and stomach - It's most likely .. but I don't want to be separated ... and from makey and donnie, I don't want them not to feel we don't want them for that, and they reject us for your knowledge .. - he said leaving his head in the chest of raph.

Raphael: I hug him - Yes, don't repeat it to me and if those two don't like it we can chop them and give them to some dogs - he joked.

Leonardo: Laughing - Yes ... and you won't let me out of bed - he said - Just don't bother them so much and I know that Makey isn't quite a saint to say - he said.

The two finished their bath and each went to their rooms to get dressed, and they went out to make breakfast and donatello coffee, but whoever did it all was raphael this time, their little brothers would take a surprise. Only what he did was the tea for him and the sensei, who when he smelled the scent of his favorite tea "ran" to the kitchen, but seeing who made breakfast had doubts about his safety, but saw his son in blue Eat normally and ate with the two older ones.

When the children woke up, they went to the kitchen to have breakfast, ate normally, the older ones saw them.

Raphael: Look at them - It's good, right? - I ask the purple and the orange.

Michelangelo: Nodding - It's really good .. - with his mouth full of food towards Leo.

Donatello: Drinking her coffee - I'm 110% that I read better this time even more - he said to the one in blue.

Leonardo: Enduring laughter - Although the tests are for me, it's really raph who did everything, everything ... everything and I really speak - a glass of water was poured.

Donatello / Michelangelo: They choke and look at each other for a moment - Shit! / Is seriously! - They spit what they had just then in their mouths.

Raphael: I look at them in disgust - Ñoñoño iuu .. I didn't even think about poisoning either of you, you see, I told you .. - he told Leo.

Leo and raph laughed at the same time, for the faces of donnie and makey, especially raph that ended up hurting his stomach from laughing so much, and donnie, makey and leo worried, well leo was more than happy to see the laugh very Animated from your partner.

In training Leo was firm with the Donnie and Makey, even with Raph who did nothing to deserve that, I took them to the fucking mother for four hours straight without any rest, in the mind of Raph a plan was built to leave without walking I read for a good time; and he didn't talk about kicking him where it hurts the most, but the other object of his pleasures

Leo received a sermon from the sensei splinter, for passing in training and according to the sensei "not doing any either", but his brothers defended him even though I read even if he did more than they three together.

\- At night during patrolling -

The four brothers were at the top of a building watching the whole city of New York, their tapes of their bandanas moved in the wind .. but what were they doing there ?, well they would do team patrolling, but this time, Raphael and michelagelo while leonardo with donatello.

Raphael: A little angry not hiding his jealousy - Why do you have to go with donnie? - I ask for the fifteenth time that night.

Leonardo: Standing next to donnie - Because it's not fair that you only have the company of your older brother and now it's up to donnie, then to makey ... and - he was interrupted.

Michelangelo: Elbowing him on the side of raph - You will have it only for you the next night, it is not the end of the world .. - he said receiving a kindly growl from raph.

Donatello: I look at him noticing his jealousy - It is not the end of the raphael world that will happen far away and if it happened it would be approximately 500.00,000 years old, but even I will go with him on patrol with him - he adjusted his glasses with a hand.

Leonardo: I put his hands on his hips, attracting Raph's attention while he was also growling - Well we will go east and you west, well go donnie - he said seriously to raph, while donnie and makey jumped out of the building - It will only be a while raph, see you in you know that sewers .. + chu + - I send a kiss to the red who smiled a little and jumped from the building in search of donatello.

Raphael: I no longer felt the wave of jealousy just now but the concern about what donatello could interrogate his partner - I hope and you are sure of what you are doing ... - he said to himself.

Then Raph went to look for his brother with hyperactivity before he got into trouble, when he found him he was waiting for him playing with his flying skateboard on one of the roofs of some apartments but actually found him playing with a cat, who scared to give He noticed the turtle and his brother's other turtle in red became nervous as he greeted him.

Raphael: - Now the cat ate your tongue? - I look at the cat licking one of its paws - What have we told you to grab someone's cats? - Told him.

Michelangelo: Trying to grab the cat again - it took you a long time and I was getting bored, why did you take it? - I ask and the cat ran to the emergency stairs of the apartment - Aaau .. - he said kneeling.

Raphael: He patted her - Let's have some fun, have I, little brother? - ran and jumped to the next apartment.

Michelangelo: He ran after the red one - Wait for me raph! - I reach it but I try to keep up with the eldest - And what did you do with Leo every night they stayed on the surface? - He received a zape - Why was that !? - his eyes with fake tears.

Raphael: Menacingly rude mind - For walking where they do not call you and it is not your thing what happens between "A and B", open your eyes makey today we could be in a good battle - he said to the orange - (I would like to be with leo now ..) - he thought.

\- With donatello and leonardo -

On the other hand the brothers in blue and purple were completely silent, something not good for Leonardo since the purple one should be thinking about bombarding him with trick questions to perhaps make him say that he was doing with raph. Donatello, while studying his brother anyway in silence, noticed a kind of limp when walking and that was seen when he owes every stride while he runs.

Donatello: I try to match Leo's speed as much as possible - Leo! Can we rest for a moment? - I ask his breathing accelerated by the tremendous speed with which his brother ran and he had to reach it.

Leonardo: He worried about the purple and brake to turn to this one - Are you okay, Donnie? - I ask to approach.

Donatello: Nodding while taking long breaths - Yes, I just need a moment ... - while sitting on the floor.

Leonardo: Without sitting for a certain reason - There is no emergency sign .. - I look down to see the civilians go through that street, especially couples - (I would like to be with raph now ..) - he thought.

Donatello: Recovering my breath I look at his brother who was in his thoughts - What did they do almost a week ago? Did you get to the lair limping? - I ask pretended concern.

Leonardo: Leaving his thoughts, without understanding what the purple one asked him - What are you saying? - I ask.

Donatello: He got up - You came limping that night .. I just want to know if you got hurt or what could happen that nobody wants to tell us .. - he said and his hands made fists - We are his family, we are his family! - I exclaim.

Leonardo: Closing his eyes - Yes, I know donnie .. - Under his head - But it was nothing serious .. - he said calmly.

Donatello: Even without calming down - Nothing serious! You've been almost a week and even if you don't want it for more than hide it, it hurts! - Told him.

Leonardo: Remembering the reason .. or reasons - (The onslaught, caresses and kisses that Raph gave him although they leave me limping the first few times I love them, and the one more especially ..) - His perverted mind passed him a "roll" of what I was doing with raph in these last days, although he remained expressionless before the purple one - It was just that that day he hurt me .. I didn't want to tell you why you were tired of your experiments and taking care of makey .. I just didn't want to bother - I explain.

Donatello: Even a little annoying with Leo - You are a baka, you may be bleeding! - He said as he approached him.

Leonardo: Shaking his hands in denial - No no no no, I'm already feeling good and it will only be for a while - I take him by the shoulders - (I can't wait for that) - his perverted mind was heavily influenced by raph - (Sensei he is right the meeting with raph is driving me crazy .. for him, I hope and he likes what I have for him ...) - he smiled - I will take responsibility donnie, and I will try to let you know next time - he bowed excuse.

Donatello: Nodding - Sure ... excuse me ... for how I talk to you ... - he said back to his personality - And ... treat you, bother you - he received some patting.

Leonardo: He smiled at her - Come on, the night is over and we have to go back to the den early - he said but the voice of the others from the walkitokies.

/ ¿??: Is interference heard - Leo? Donnie? Do you hear me - question. /

Leonardo / Donatello: The two - Makey?!, What happens ?! - They Asked.

/ Michelangelo: - Come quickly is an emergency! - Shout and a loud noise after his little brother stopped listening. /

Donatello: I try to connect with your little brother - Makey?!, Does michelangelo respond right now !? -

/ + Static only + /

Leonardo: I look at donnie - We must find them - he ran to the next roof - How can we locate them donnie? - I ask.

Donatello: With its hologram touch screen - With the tracking devices of the walkitokies I can find them, just a moment I have not improved as much as I would have liked - he told leo.

\- With raphael and michelangelo -

That they got bored without any malefactor by their side of the city, and makey as he asked raph to tell him what he did with leo every time they went out without them insistently, raph is running out of patience for the orange to the point of almost splitting his mother for how annoying he had but remembered that Leo would kill him if he did something to makey, so to end the "twist" as soon as possible he suggested that they invent a joke.

The two hid well so as not to be seen, they left their phones and their walkitokies as if it were an ambush. When the purple and blue arrived, they started looking for clues. In that, Leo crouched down to smell the ground looking for a small sample of the smell of one of the two brothers, but from the perspective of raph the leo's buttocks were too tempting and exciting for him at that moment.

\- Point of view of Leonardo and Donatello -

While the two brothers who knew nothing about the plan of the other two, were scared of what they found in that dark alley when they reached this one, so they began to look for signs of struggle. Donatello scanned the area and looked for thermal traces but, while he was in charge of that, Leo leaned down and sniffed the ground, his nostrils opened and closed when he perceived an overly familiar aroma. Donatello watched him strangely when his brother sniffed the air looking for something he didn't see.

When he stopped in front of a garbage container when he climbed he heard a noise from inside, he placed his hand on the lid and quickly opened it found the child inside, the smell that followed and the owner were not him, closed another instead leaving his little brother complaining. He began sniffing the air again when this time he carried it to a pile of garbage bags. He threw himself on the bags and the moans that came out of them were from the carrier of sais.

Raphael: That he was in his shell to hide - you want to get off of a good time what-! .. - When he took his head out of his shell, he saw who was up - Hello, I read ... Donnie ... - Scared of Leo.

Leonardo: Annoying - Who was the one who had the brilliant idea? - even without getting off the raph shell.

Michelangelo: Going out with donatello's help - it was raph !, he had the idea and made me do what he said he put me here in this garbage container! - He told Leo.

Donatello: I look at raph - Did you think I made a container in a container ... without killing him first? - He received a "hey!" orange.

Raphael: Taking all his limbs out of his shell - No .. - he said - The garbage truck would take care of the rest - he said.

Leonardo: Still annoying - Do you really speak raph ...? - Asks raising an eyebrow.

Raphael: Looks him in the eye so he could tell and calm down - No kidding ... - I keep a moment and his brothers looked at him - He was the only one who even entered despite being fat - he told his brothers .

Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo: - You are an obnoxious bully I am panchisito! / I have no evidence, no doubts and flaws in his logic, no congratulations / At least it is a little ball of love ... of love that weighs but is very fast when proposed - they told each one.

Leonardo: I look at the minors - We can do two things - he told them - 1st They stay and see him as a murderer or 2nd they leave and I will have fun with him - he told the minors, raph with a face of what.

Michelangelo / Donatello: They looked at each other - We are leaving ... - they said to raph and leo - We will come to watch you tomorrow raph - they left the elders alone.

At last alone the two completely alone threw themselves at each other to kiss passionately, breathing through their noses so as not to separate, raph pushes leo to the wall and cornered him so that he does not escape from it, low to kiss the neck of leo and This gave him more space so that Raph could lick and bite more. Raph ran his hands down his thighs until he reached the buttocks of leo, sticking more to him so that both had friction on their limbs.

Leonardo: I try to separate from raph - Raph ... not here ... - he managed to get raph out - You know there is a place for this ... - he said as he climbed to the ceiling and was followed by raph.

They reached their own den and read Raph out of the room to prepare his surprise. Raph waited patiently to read Leo in the living room sitting on the sofa, his desire to spend more time with Leo increased and his little friend knew it, when he heard the door open and Leo's voice.

Leonardo: Without leaving the room - Raph you can pass! - Told him.

Quickly he entered the previously said area surprised and blushing at what he saw, I read not only with his panties with ... lace and legguards on, with some pansus and the red top with lace in many ways (except the legguards that were black), which raph saw many times in his suckling magazines, and his dreams of seeing Leo like that had come true.

Raphael: Even without leaving his surprise - Wow .. - he just said and sat in front of Leo.

Leonardo: Flushed to the point that it was the same color as the bandana and her lingerie - Do you like it? - Shy asks raph.

Raphael: He kisses him - If it fits you very well - while giving him more kisses and laying him in his shell - Let's enjoy what we have left of time .. - he said to Leo he kept kissing him.

The two older turtles continued with theirs, Raphael enjoyed his surprise well and let Leo know as he did to please him, they made him slow as the special moment between the two merited, the orgasm of both left them almost rendered but they remembered that they should return to the den with the others.

That was their way of operation from the first and followed times of passion that they both had, of course I read it takes a while to get used to limping after each time but, as I read this time, he did not limp and could walk normally to the den, but on the way to this, Leonardo scolded Raphael for the things he said to Makey and Raph told him that he was joking about everything he said; He made him forget about that by cornering him and biting his neck like the times he was with him in his den.

In a few words, their relationship was very good, they were happy and loved each other with life, and despite having to act it seemed funny to exaggerate from time to time to have some "humor", sometimes Raph gave him something I read him to strengthen his bond with him and he would respond as the bracelet he "found" two days ago; Raph asked him where he got it from and he was extremely honest with the one who did it in part and robbed him only for Raph, who accepted it despite knowing where it came from. The new lingerie had to stay in the den to avoid suspicion.

When the day or the time allowed it, they could have more sex than the rabbits themselves from morning until the next day, and as to whether they did it in the den ... that's a yes ... they did it when everyone or they were truly busy or asleep in silence, even outside the den (family) and the other den (hiding place) ... in a nutshell ... in public.

When they arrived at the den everyone was asleep, Raph left Leo at the door of his room but before Leo went inside, he took him by the arm and looked at him a little curiously.

Raphael: I look him in the eye - where did you get that? - I really want to know where he got them.

Leonardo: I look at him tilting his head a little - April .. - he said - She asked for it online but when I arrived it was not her size .. I was going to throw it away, but when it was neglected I took it for myself or both? - I ask Raph with a smile.

Raphael: Shaking his head - No, no, no ... it looks better on you ... - he kissed her - See you tomorrow .. my leader .. - I kiss Leo's hand like a gentleman.

Leonardo: Flushed - See you tomorrow raph ... - he said giving him one last kiss on his cheek.

Leo entered his room and raph to his, as they lay both in, read his bed and raph in his hammock fell asleep ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\--------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad english ;-;


	13. Chapter 13: Almost caught ..., training and dizziness ...?

That day the couple was more careful than they themselves would not have thought in their entire relationship, it felt like a heart attack for both of them ...

The lair completely alone, the sound of blows coming from the dojo, where the two elders were training, wore their old clothes so as not to have so many impediments when doing their leo katas and lifting the raph weights, or so they left believing their younger brothers and sensei who went to watch movies with april and casey. Of course the first minutes and even hours so that if they had "unexpected guests." When they looked at each other, they quickly understood and went to the nearest room, that of Raph.

When they were in front of the door they began to kiss and one thing led to another ending in raph's bed, having already taken off his clothes and during the action, both sweats, caressing kisses and loving bites. Leonardo laid Raph down while he sat on his lap.

Leonardo: Kissing raph's neck - Let me do everything to me .. you deserve a break .. - he said - You will enjoy it a lot, raph .. - blushed while grabbing the tenth bottle of lubricant they had to get, together a generous amount in the raph member.

Raphael: Relaxing by placing his arms behind his head - Well if you say so, without fear - he said to Leo - But if you get tired, I'll take care of the rest .. - he said.

Leonardo: He nodded, he took a little more lubricant in his hand - Don't worry ... - he said, he prepared himself, making sure he was well stretched.

He got up on his knees to align with the raph member, slowly lowered to begin to penetrate with the raph member, when he was completely inside, he rose slowly and quickly lowered, raph's hands went to his hips to help him up and lowering a perfect rhythm for both of them, it didn't hurt Leo but it also didn't leave raph anxious for faster, the sound of meat crashing, hormones and the smell of musk flooded the room in a short time.

They had the first orgasm of that night resting a moment raph making sure that Leo was well and this corresponded joining their foreheads, they lay down for a while to feel the other and treat each other with affection .. but both wanted more sex, their energies were rapidly renewed ; And as soon as Raph looked at Leo, he left as many times as they wanted, both were rampant, even Raph let Leo take control, when they reached orgasm.

Leonardo: I look worried at raph - Are you okay, nothing hurts? - I ask the concerned red.

Raphael: I look at him - Yes ... it only hurts a little, but it will happen ... you do it right, it wouldn't be bad once in a while - he said.

Leonardo: Nodding - If you're right, you'll keep the "action" from now on ... - he said to Raph as he climbed on the member and began to jump - + groans + And only .. + more groans + what I will do when ... + even more groans + you ask me to .. - while moaning.

\- While with Donatello, Michelangelo and Sensei splinter with april in their apartment -

In the department of the reporter the lively talk and the laughter in the small apartment, the two purple and orange bandana turtles along with their father had fun with the human, but what happened with good casey went to buy some things that were missing because They forgot. But the three guests insisted that these things were not necessary, but the woman insisted and no one dared to oppose him.

Sensei splinter: Sitting on the sofa - Thank you for this evening Miss April, we are very grateful to be here - bowing in gratitude - I apologize again for the lack of the presence of Leonardo and Rafael - he told april.

April: While serving the sensei his cup of tea - Do not worry and anyway they miss it, although without the two it is not the same - he said leaving the tea cup of the sensei on the coffee table - And what was it? what did they stay doing? - that of purple bandana.

Sensei splinter: His mind gave him the thousand and one scenarios with those - (Can those two ... be killing himself or ...?) - his eyes widened at the thought and what I hear the other time - (What will they be doing precisely now?) - he wondered and in his head he kept going around the matter.

Donatello: That he had a cup of coffee in his hands - Well april they stayed training at home, raph with his bad mood and I read so he wouldn't do a stupidity, for a certain turtle that has been bothering him since he woke up ... - I look at makey

Michelangelo: Sitting on the floor - Leo gave me permission to take revenge on raph as many times as I wanted and he couldn't complain .. - he reminded his brother of glasses - What he said about the half-chill garbage container! - He said trembling when he remembered.

Donatello: Placing a hand on his chin thinking - Well .. he is right about that .. - he said - But lately raph has been more cried and is not as aggressive as the other times with anyone, of course when it comes to jokes From Makey I understand that he reacts like this ... but it is incredible that we can see this "unnatural phenomenon" for so long - he said aloud.

April: Surprised - Has it really been so long without being aggressive with you? - I blink even though I can't believe I hear.

Michelangelo: He leans on the back of the sofa - Well ... that's if we talk about the two of us ... but with Leo he is still a bit aggressive with him especially in his discussions! - I exclaim.

April: I look at the sensei - Those are great positive changes, guys don't worry, maybe Raph wants to be a little more "open" with you and with Leo it will only take some time to be just as peaceful - he said as he gave them to both of them some patting on their shells - It's a phase he will soon leave .. - he smiled at the two turtles - True sensei? - I ask the old rat.

Sensei splinter: Leaving his thoughts - That is correct, as Miss O'Neil said, is something temporary or a "phase" his brother is "overcoming" - he told the children.

\+ Knock, knock, knock +

April: He got up - It must be casey that I already arrived with the things I asked for - he said opening a little to see who he was - Hello, you have returned on time .. - he said letting the detective of the New York police.

When april let Casey into the apartment, he left his loot half on the coffee table in the room with the guests, who greeted him again and Makey managed to make fun of him, so the detective and the turtle Orange annoyed each other in a friendly way, of course not as Makey did with Vern but something was something.

The time to leave came so the two turtles said goodbye as well as their father, April before they left gave them some small packages to take him to the temperamental and the leader, made him promise to makey that he would not eat anything neither of his two brothers would let raph take care of him.

Sensei splinter: His mind gave him the thousand and one scenarios with those - (Can those two ... be killing himself or ...?) - his eyes widened at the thought and what I hear the other time - (What will they be doing precisely now?) - he wondered and in his head he kept going around the matter.

Donatello: That he had a cup of coffee in his hands - Well april they stayed training at home, raph with his bad mood and I read so he wouldn't do a stupidity, for a certain turtle that has been bothering him since he woke up ... - I look at makey

Michelangelo: Sitting on the floor - Leo gave me permission to take revenge on raph as many times as I wanted and he couldn't complain .. - he reminded his brother of glasses - What he said about the half-chill garbage container! - I said trembling when I remembered.

Donatello: Placing a hand on his chin thinking - Well .. he is right about that .. - he said - But lately raph has been more cried and is not as aggressive as the other times with anyone, of course when it comes to jokes From Makey I understand that he reacts like this ... but it is incredible that we can see this "unnatural phenomenon" for so long - he said aloud.

April: Surprised - Has it really been so long without being aggressive with you? - I blink even though I can't believe I hear.

Michelangelo: He leans on the back of the sofa - Well ... that's if we talk about the two of us ... but with Leo he is still a bit aggressive with him especially in his discussions! - I exclaim.

April: I look at the sensei - Those are great positive changes, guys don't worry, maybe Raph wants to be a little more "open" with you and with Leo it will only take some time to be just as peaceful - he said as he gave them to both of them some patting on their shells - It's a phase he will soon leave .. - he smiled at the two turtles - True sensei? - I ask the old rat.

Sensei splinter: Leaving his thoughts - That is correct, as Miss O'Neil said, is something temporary or a "phase" his brother is "overcoming" - he told the children.

\+ Knock, knock, knock +

April: He got up - It must be casey that I already arrived with the things I asked for - he said opening a little to see who he was - Hello, you have returned on time .. - he said letting the detective of the New York police.

When april let Casey into the apartment, he left his loot half on the coffee table in the room with the guests, who greeted him again and Makey managed to make fun of him, so the detective and the turtle Orange annoyed each other in a friendly way, of course not as Makey did with Vern but something was something.

The time to leave came so the two turtles said goodbye as well as their father, April before they left gave them some small packages to take him to the temperamental and the leader, made him promise to makey that he would not eat anything neither of his two brothers would let raph take care of him.

The message was well understood, the three of them went down to the alley and opened the cover of the sewer, and closed inside and headed for the den.

\- In the den with raphael and leonardo -

That miraculously this was the sex that after a long time rested, giving only caresses and kisses that they themselves knew was a record, but they were already with theirs again. They were so in theirs when Raph was ramming Leo and he with his legs on Raph's shoulders in the rough way they both discovered they liked sometimes, the noise of the spring by the movement of them and the moans of Leo.

So concentrated that only a shout and the presence of the other inhabitants alerted both of them, so much so that their erections quickly disappeared as they quickly separated to dress, hide the evidence, the smell of musk with piles of perfume, arrangement of the bed and their clothes besides cleaning themselves with rags; and putting a board game on the bed they moved some pieces of the board, trying to look as normal as possible, sitting on the sides of the bed facing each other.

When the sound of the door slammed by the paw of the old sensei ninja, donatello and michelangelo peeked around the sides of the sensei to see the two older sitting playing .. chess ?. The fives looked somewhat uncomfortable about the situation.

Raphael: I look at them - Why do they kick the poor door? - I ask them trying to make their anger not take care of the matter.

Sensei splinter: Breathing fast without changing your attack position - What are you two doing here? - I ask changing to a more calm and mature posture.

Leonardo: Even looking at the chess board - We only played friendly matches to kill time - while moving his white horse, receiving a growl from raph.

Michelangelo: I sniff the air - It smells weird .. - he told those present.

Raphael: He moved his bishop to eat the leo horse - Leo felt sick to his stomach, first we played in the leo room, contaminated him and now here too, so we scented a bit to continue the game ... the arm - I explain but with his hand he signaled to Leo and he gave it to him - And he's friendly ... - I take out a pressure point causing Leo to twist his arm to rub himself.

The two younger brothers found no flaws in their logic, I read a little insulted by what he said without showing it apart from the pain of the pressure point and raph proud of his first debate against his father.

Sensei splinter: His eyes narrowed - And those noises where they came from and why are they wearing their old clothes? - asked them.

Leonardo: Dialing on raph's phone, moans and other noises from this sound - It's a very bad joke .. - hangs up and leaves his phone on raph's bed - Wash everyone's clothes just wait for it to dry once alone .. and we were very hot .. there is my belly - he winced.

Raphael: Sighing a little disappointed - Yes, and now they want to leave without hurting the poor and innocent door? - I look at the other part of your family.

When the unexpected visitors had said according to the words of Raph ... he left his room! Raph got up and bolted the door, and sat down with Leo a little uncomfortable about what happened to the rest of the family.

Leonardo: Covering his face with his hands and his whole body shaking - We were so close raph .. very close .. - he repeated without taking his hands off his face.

Raphael: I take him by the wrists to remove Raph's hands from his face - It was just a coincidence Leo .. - He saw Leo's tears - Shhh .. Everything will be fine Leo ... Do not cry or I will feel bad - I kiss you to remove the tears of leo.

Leonardo: Even while crying and trembling - Almost the sensei could have killed us if we had not heard raph .. - he said in a daze.

Raphael: I hug him to calm him down and put him to bed with him - Ya ... shhh ... - I treated him as I read him when he was sad or upset when they were children - Already my little book is crying he needs many hugs and kisses with love .. - he said as he gave them on his cheek.

Leonardo: Grinning - Yes .. thanks .. raph .. - I kiss Raph's cheek, while hugging him - We will not do it until we are out of the den .. - I pull the tapes of raph's bandana.

Raphael: Grimacing in pain - Yes, yes yes, but we were both very involved ... - he said as he let go - But .. that now that we are alone ... - he said lowering the loincloth a little to show him his Not so small member.

Leonardo: Getting on top of raph without sitting or sleeping with him - Do you want to know something raphie? .. - he said approaching his face to raph's only centimeters to join his lips - he said and received an affirmative nod from raph, while slowly He passed a hand behind his shell - Well .. I already told you what we will do from now on! - he said to raph taking out one of his knives and sticking it right between raph's legs luckily his member was erect - If you don't want something worse .. right raph? - He got rid of him.

Raphael: He nodded scared to the one in blue - If loud and clear, there is no problem with your leader orders without fear Leonardo - he said as he trembled with fear.

Leonardo: Smiling - Well see you in the morning, goodbye .. - he said, taking the insurance out of the door and leaving.

Raphael: Already alone in his room - (He's just reacting well .. my cock ...) - he looked at his member and then at the knife - He is always ready for everything .. - I take the knife between his legs and I keep

The family of mutants went to sleep "early" to rest that night for training the next morning, Raphael worried about Leonardo and the way he reacted when they were about to be caught.

\- The next morning, April 25, 2017 ... -

The first hours of the morning for the 4 mutant turtles for training this day, the first one to get up was ... donatello ?, if he was the first to wake up, then makey fire that was impressed to find only donatello making breakfast For everyone I ask Donnie what he knew about Leo and he replied that he didn't know why he wasn't awake.

\- In Leonardo's room -

Regarding Leonardo who was in his room meditating that he felt something strange about his body that he did not understand, he felt tired no matter how strange it was that he slept through the night without waking up once. So since his alarm rang to wake him up, he meditated to tidy up what was happening to him. The smell of breakfast is taken from his meditation so he can dress for training and leave his room.

\- Outside Leo's room, in the kitchen -

In this are the three middle brothers were at the last waiting for their older brother and his sensei / father for training, the three were already having breakfast, raph had woken up not long ago with a somewhat regular mood so that makey didn't bother him to be able to survive in the exercise of this day. When Leonardo's presence was present, the three brothers surrounded him.

Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael: - Are you alright !? - They asked the major all at the same time.

Leonardo: He nodded slowly - If I feel good, and you feel good, why so worried? - I ask his brothers.

Donatello: I look at it - Sure, you were a long time without leaving your room? - still worried.

Michelangelo: I hug him - I thought you were gone, I was very worried about you brother - even without letting go.

Raphael: Moving away from makey de leo - Leave him uncomfortable - Makey said and looked into leo's eyes.

Leonardo: Smiling at his brothers - I'm fine, guys don't worry if my sheets were stuck for a few minutes - he said while sitting with them at the table - What about the sensei? - asked them.

Donatello: I look at him - He hasn't left his room .. - he told Leo.

Leonardo tried to have some breakfast when the sound of footsteps and a cane were heard, it was the sensei splinter who was not very happy, the four turtles got up and were silent for the arrival of his father upon arrival in the kitchen.

Sensei splinter: I study them with my eyes - I see that everyone is having breakfast and well awake, we go to the dojo - he told them and went to the dojo.

The three of red, purple and orange bandana complained, but Leonardo who could not have breakfast, not even a bread, kept in his mind what he really meant about this, but he went to the dojo for his brothers to take his example and They did them.

\- In the dojo -

The four turtles began with the katas and intensive workouts that the sensei ordered them to do all four, these ninja training even though they require a lot of concentration, strength, endurance and brains for the brothers who tended to use only one. But this time the four as a united team or a single being, at the same time, speed and strength.

Sensei splinter watched the movements of his children as strict as possible with everyone equally, he proudly saw the perfect execution of each other's katas remembering the days and nights with each of them training long hours especially the extra hours with the older than four to be the leader of his brothers.

The training was going great until something fell to the ground in such a loud sound, the silence fell like a brick wall and the others stopped turning to see where it came from ... they were surprised to see Leonardo on the floor of the Dojo, the sensei just watched.

The three brothers: Running towards him - Leonardo !! - The three at the same time surrounded him to help him while they kept their weapons.

Donatello: Away from the one in red and orange, checking his brother in blue - Let's give him some space ... he's just passed out, maybe it's because he can't have breakfast ... - I inform you - Raph, take him to his room and stay with until he wakes up .. - he said to raph and he charged it carefully.

Sensei splinter: I hit his cane on the floor - Take your brother to his room ... but when he wakes he will have to rest, he must feel very bad about last night ... when he wakes let him rest and eat a little ... - he said but in his mind - (He will have a reprisal when he wakes up ...) - he thought sinisterly - Return when you leave it there .. you, donatello and michelangelo will finish the training - he gave an order.

Michelangelo: Keeping the leo katanas carefully in their covers - They are ready - I deliver the katanas in their cases with their belt.

Raphael: When I make sure I read it wasn't uncomfortable, I look at Donatello - It'll be fine, right, Donnie? - I ask the one with glasses.

Donatello: He nodded - Yes, let's go makey .. - he said pulling out his cane bo.

Michelangelo: Still worried but I didn't want to anger the sensei - Come on donnie who does it better will have what he wants for dinner !! - I shout at the purple one.

Raphael left the dojo with Leo in his arms to the blue room, if he had known that he could not have breakfast or that it could happen, he would have done something to avoid it. He opened the blue room, entered carefully not to hit Leo with a wall, door or the frame itself, and as his greatest treasure in the world I leave him in his bed. I check it and leave it aside so it doesn't hurt your shell, I take off your sandals and the covers of your katanas.

Raphael: I look at it for a few seconds - Rest I read .. - he whispered to it and kissed him on his forehead while a hand caressed his cheek passing his finger as close to the scar.

He went to the dojo before making the old rat angry ... leaving the sleeping leo in his room.

\- A few hours later, in the leo room .. -

Leonardo woke up a little disoriented for a few moments, but he was scared to see where he was, he didn't know how he got there, when he got up quickly he felt dizzy so he took a moment to sit down; He remembered what happened to him.

Leonardo: Breathing to calm down - (This .. this .. I feel dizzy ..) - I try to breathe slowly when he felt something rise in his mouth - What-e ?! - I quickly look for the garbage basket and throw up what I had in my stomach - (Calm down, I read ... you just did not eat and you feel bad ..) - I look at your things near the bed - I had to faint .. and my brothers brought me .. - he held his stomach and went back to bed.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------


	14. Chapter 14: Somewhat rare symptoms? .., What?! ...

Okay? ... he was beginning to worry and scare about the strange things that happened to him just and only with respect to everything about him, around his body that he could not control for more than he wanted, an example : when his brothers realized that he had woken up they brought him something to eat, the dizziness disappeared; and the desire to vomit that he told us none of that so as not to worry more about him. But first he took into account that perhaps it is for certain things outside him.

Then at that moment a hunger when he saw what his brothers brought him, that his brothers looked at him strangers for how fast he ate, and he ate that way without realizing it until he takes a moment to ask his spectators, when He asked his brothers for more food.

Donatello: Studying Leo - And you didn't feel bad when you woke up? - I ask his hungry older brother in blue.

Leonardo: I finish what brought you makey - Well .. it made me dizzy just that was it - he said to the purple one.

Raphael: Worried - You passed out in leo training! - reminded him of the blue one.

Michelangelo: Hug Leo - Raph, it was because he was hungry! He didn't have time for breakfast this morning! - while rubbing his face on his arm with love.

Leonardo: Nodding what your little brother said - Yes, you know I couldn't have breakfast - he reminded them.

Donatello: A little insecure - If you say so, but I will feel better when I can do a checkup, it will be quick and it won't take long - he said willingly to do a little review of Leo.

Sensei splinter: Sitting on the side of the bed - I'm glad you feel better, my son, I have reconsidered whether or not you should do the training just today - he said - But, you will do it tomorrow or when your brother donatello says that you are better than Cheers - he said to the one in blue.

Leonardo: Bowing - Hai sensei - he told his father.

Sensei splinter: He smiled a little - Now don't try hard and rest - he said as he left the room.

Donatello: Standing up - Makey, help me find some things to check on Leo - he asked his orange brother.

When the nerd and the joker left the leader's room leaving the rebel with the solos in the room, he closed the door with a pin so he could sit next to Leo.

Raphael: He joined his foreheads - Do you feel better? - I ask you with this action.

Leonardo: Joining their noses - If I feel better, thanks raph .. - in the same way as raph.

Raphael: I separated from him a little and looked into his eyes - You know, you scared me a lot when you passed out? - while lying beside him.

Leonardo: Smiling - Sorry that was not my intention to scare and worry you all - while you were sleeping with raph.

The two were about to kiss when the sound of knocking on the door alerted them, separated and acted naturally, raph opened the door letting the children in. Donatello brought some of her medical tools that were carried by makey.

Donatello: Putting on some gloves - Well ... this won't hurt much - his dark tone told him.

Leonardo: Pushing Donatello away with her legs - No no no I don't feel better, Donnie! - I scream scared.

Raphael: Standing between leo and donatello - Don't you think it's too exaggerated even for you donnie? - crossing arms with menacing air.

Donatello: I look at him - Nurse anesthesia, please .. - he told makey.

Michelangelo: Taking out the blowgun - Ready! - Blow and a soothing dart went to raph's neck, sleeping it instantly - Administration of anesthesia fulfilled doctor - told the purple.

Leonardo: I try to take your katanas - Get away from me two! - I yell at them.

\- About 30 minutes later -

Leonardo lying cross-arms a little annoyed with the little review of his brother in purple bandana, and in his bed he was waking up in red, Donatello was impressed by his brother's resistance in red because that anesthesia was to be used against bebop and rocksteadey.

Donatello: Keeping things - Good - adjusting his glasses - Everything is fine with you, it was only a small scare - he said - You must have breakfast so that this does not happen - he gave a sermon so that he was more aware of his health.

Leonardo: Using his hand as a puppet to make fun of donnie - Yes, but when I tell you it's time to sleep it's TIME TO SLEEP DONNIE! - I shout at the one with the glasses.

Donatello: He turned to Leo - Your technique doesn't work against me! - he said dramatically.

Leonardo: Grabbing one of his sandals - Let's see if this is your size - he was going to throw his sandal but one hand stopped him.

Raphael: That he could move - Do not bother you have tomorrow - he said to Leo as he took the metal sandal from his hand.

Michelangelo: Bored - You can't use the technique with Leo Donnie himself either, he takes better care of himself than everyone else - while he was leaving - Only this time it didn't work for his ninja training - he got a stomachache in his stomach.

Leonardo: Angry - Get out of my room right now !! - I shout at all three.

His brothers left him alone in his room as he requested, sharpened his senses to see if his brothers or her boyfriend were spying on him behind the door, luckily they did not stay and lay in his bed. She now felt strangely tired and exhausted, even though she tried to stay awake and meditate on sleep.

\- About 2 days later -

Dizziness and vomiting disappeared when he ate, while when he spent a lot of time without eating or drinking water they returned, the fatigue and the desire to sleep gave him no respite; Not to mention uncontrollable hunger. Something new that he noticed that was given for a strange reason was a stab in his stomach that left him without air taking out the occasional tear and that disappeared from one moment to another by having a rhythm in breathing.

While his mind was busy solving what was happening with these "changes" in his body, he tried to concentrate on making some strong, precise and fast katas, he was also busy thinking about him and raph, when the same stab It was in the morning he was present; making him forget what he was doing in the dojo.

Leonardo: Breathing quickly in the rhythm that made it disappear - (Come on, let's not start bothering now) - the stab disappeared.

He looked around if his brothers had seen him and sighed when they were not around him, he began to feel hungry. He knew that if he ignored him he would feel bad, he went to the kitchen, to look for something to quench his "hunger."

\- In the kitchen -

I search the entire refrigerator but did not find what I was looking for, I checked the cupboards and found something that caught his attention, on the label it said "dried meat" so he opened it and took one, putting it in his mouth.

Leonardo: Savoring what he had in his mouth - (Mmm .. tastes good but, this is meat .. well the turtles eat meat too .. right?) - he asked himself and took the bag for the room - (Did you just give me a craving for meat?) - refusing to start another meditation for something so small.

\- In the living room -

He sat down to eat his "craving" while changing the channels looking for something to see, but stopped at a wildlife channel, they talk about baby animals and when they passed some images of turtles both freshwater, terrestrial and marine babies, his heart was I get excited for so much tenderness.

Leonardo: Staring at the screen - How cute .. - he said aloud without thinking.

Michelangelo: At his side - Yes, they are pretty - he said with a blue smile.

Leonardo: Frightened, he stepped aside - what are you doing here! - I shout - Don't do that again! - he said to the orange one.

Michelangelo: Laughing at the reaction of his older brother - You should have seen your face hahahahaha! - without stopping to laugh on his shell, when he calmed down he sat down and looked at his brother - The baby turtles are very pretty - he said.

Leonardo: Grabbing the bag - Yes, and what brings you here? - Looks at him suspiciously.

Michelangelo: Watching the action of Leo - I was just passing by and I saw that you were watching TV while eating some goodies of raph that looks very rich, can you give me a little? - I ask.

Leonardo: Look at him - No - he said - Neither do you make me puppy eyes for scaring me - he said.

Michelangelo: Menacing - I tell Raph that you ate his candy, oni-chan .. - between closing his eyes.

Leonardo: In the same way as makey - And I tell him about when we were children that you decapitated one of his wooden carved figures, do you remember that he loved that figure, right, otouto? - His "dark" side came out to blackmail the orange one.

Michelangelo: With tears - I won't bother you anymore, oni-chan .0.0. If you need me, I'm with Donnie - he said to the one in blue.

He stayed on the couch eating his snack, when he began to think about how I treat Makey, he got up and looked for him with Donnie, but he was not going to his room finding him. Playing with his phone, I go in to scare him the same way.

Leonardo: - Hello - he said when he turned his gaze to his direction.

Michelangelo: - Ha!, Now you are the one who wants to kill me! - He told Leo.

Leonardo: Maternally - No, I just came to apologize for being selfish with you .. forgive me? - He said while he also gave the bag of "glosses" to his brother.

Michelangelo: Hug Leo - Sure! I didn't want to bother you either - he said to the one in blue.

Michelangelo: Hug Leo - Sure! I didn't want to bother you either - he said to the one in blue.

Leonardo: I return the hug to Makey - I don't mind any, it's just that I care about you a lot, sometimes I ... wonder why I can't get carried away like Donnie or you ... - I sigh - Or willing to be a bit aggressive and passionate as raph .. - he said his voice broke with every word and in his mind was flooded by this particular issue.

Michelangelo: I hug him more - Come on if you can read - he felt a few drops fall on his flaky skin - Leo? Are you crying? - looks up at him.

Leonardo: Taking off his tears with his hand - It would be very difficult with this from the leader and others ... - He got up - Excuse me, makey me ... no ... - He left the orange room.

He went to his room to calm down, he did not understand what was happening to him now suddenly he cried out of nowhere, he saw Raph approach but asked him to leave him alone, and told them the same thing, he did not leave, he just stayed loving and this was allowed to receive these; I was having very rare mood swings. At dinner that night he did not fancy anything, the others said nothing but they worried.

\- Step one week later, May 4, 2017 -

None of the strange things they gave him did not go especially the pang in his stomach that changed his act of presence when it seemed convenient, dizziness, vomiting, hunger / craving or none of those and fatigue / sleep; Not to mention the violent changes with his mood. Other than that raph was a little disgusted with him for not letting him help him during that week, they didn't even have sex since Leo started feeling bad; Leo knew that Raph would not endure long before he ended up forcing him, but he tried his best to make Leo feel better, Leo understood his message and occasionally enjoyed the affection of his rude lover.

He was already looking for answers since he woke up that morning, since Donnie could not find an answer to what he had while starting an investigation to find out, so I call April to borrow his lapto and she gladly left it in his apartment, along with some snacks to spend the time he would be in the apartment.

He informed his brothers that he would surface, Raph followed him a little further from the den.

Raphael: Taking it carefully by the arm - Hey, where are you going so fast? - I ask Leo looking into his eyes as he took his hands between his.

Leonardo: Looks him in the yellow eyes - I'll just go to april, raph - he said and kissed her cheek - I'll be back soon raph - he said.

Raphael: He kisses him on his lips while giving him a hug, he separates from him - I can't go with you, I will feel calm and so nothing will happen to you if you feel bad? - He said joining their foreheads.

Leonardo: Gently place your hand on the kissed cheek of a few minutes ago - I'll go alone raph, don't worry I'll take care of myself and come back before it's done later - while responding to the love bond.

Leonardo continued on his way to the april department, she waited for him and indicated that he would return late that he could leave when he wanted the place, that the laptop was at his disposal at the coffee table along with some sandwiches, and before it It was that the bathroom was some dizzy painkillers in case it felt bad.

Leonardo: I look at her surprised - Who told you that april? - I ask the redheaded girl.

April: Smiling understanding the leader of blue - Donnie told me that you felt bad and he didn't know what you had, didn't he tell you, is that weird? - He said and went to the door - Well, I read, I have a report to do so you know feel at home, see you later - he said goodbye with his hand and then close the door.

Following the procedure of the other time, I estimate that April had left the apartment building, when he saw her go out the window being careful not to discover herself in that place. He goes to the lapto that was at the table mentioned above.

He started directly in the search engine placing his symptoms, when they loaded the results, he looked for them again and searched, thus following a good 20 times when one address caught his attention, when he opened ... it was like the others ... it was a page ... like the others about pregnancy .........

Leonardo: Looking at the screen - What ?! - He said in shock - It can't be I'm a man I can't get pregnant, this is impossible it must be something else! - I exclaim and went back to the lapto to look for other diseases or viruses but none with its symptoms so close, returning to the same page - I must discard it in some way, until donnie finds out what I have ... mm - I'm looking for discard the "pregnancy" - It may be that she has in the bathroom .. - I speak with himself.

He went to the small bathroom of the reporter, when he opened he began to search through the small boxes and found a new one. He read the instructions of the small object and set out to do the test. I take out the small ¨aparato¨ and grab the urine sample collector, take off my pants and underwear, let go a little to get the sample I needed, when he got it I finish with what happened.

Leonardo: He sat on the tiled floor while placing the "sample" on the device and left it in the wash - It's only 5 minutes to 10 minutes I read ... - he said to himself but in his mind - (Pregnant .. could be really ..) - he felt a stab in his stomach - Haag .. do not look forward to reading, you are a man .. - he repeated himself while breathing in the rhythm that calmed him, so much so that I let more minutes pass in case the result was not ready, got up took the test and went to the room.

As he sat on the couch and watched the test, his eyes widened when he saw the result over and over again, he left it on the table next to the laptop. He lay in his shell while he tried his best to calm down.

Leonardo: I grab the pregnancy test again - No ... it can be ... I'm ... pregnant ... - he said when he saw the positive test again - Do I have a baby in ... inside me? - I look at his plastron / stomach plane - How can it be possible, I am a male, I have nothing of a woman? - The pang came back but stronger just in a part covered with the waist bands.

His hands went to remove the white ribbons very carefully, revealing the area that was covered was a little scared as curious, he looked at himself while unconsciously placed a hand carefully where the stab was.

Leonardo: He began to calm him and the stab, which was now the baby .. his baby and raph's - Your father and I ... we didn't believe we could have our own babies .. - their tears started coming out of their eyes soaking his blue bandana - You are a miracle for both of them, how will I tell your father? - while stroking his belly with his hand, he stopped his hand when a thought filled him with fear and horror - You are in danger ... in grave danger ... - he said and stood up.

I arrange the department of the reporter, took the snacks for later, for him and the baby, took some quick notes about the first three months and how to take care of the baby,. Once everything was ready and the notes were ready and stored, he went out the window, carefully going down to the nearest alley to lift the sewer cover.

Leonardo: While he was going down - Well, you are still very small ... but you will have to tell your father, so that he does not alter as he is ...... in about two weeks ... - I speak with himself and the baby , but he looked at his belly - But you will hide for a while, I know you don't like the tape .. but you will have to wait for it to be safe - he said, while he took out the tape and tied it where he had it before - It will only be a while .. baby - way to the den.

It never crossed his mind to hurt him or not to love him, he was not to blame for what he and raph did for loving him, for having "done" it, while he and raph were not allowed to harm him.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------


	15. Chapter 15: Raphael ... I'm pregnant ...

\- April 16, 2017 -

Leonardo could not be happier for the little baby growing slowly in his belly, although he was not sure how long he would be in his body he tried to take care of as much as possible to protect him, good ... he and raph were mutant turtles with human DNA , although he didn't tell Raph about the baby yet; and for the safety of it I couldn't have sex with raph.

But Leo was no longer bothered by symptoms after knowing who caused them, although he hid them from everyone so as not to expose the little turtle, as he could do well:

* First: tiredness and sleep when taking naps when you should be meditating in your room or when you had a chance after eating, made sure it was in a place where you would not be disturbed.

* Second: The insatiable hunger or cravings \ versus / Lack of appetite or disgust for certain foods, although he could not always control it or cravings for any type of meat should be satisfied by the poor little boy who would make sure he regretted not Give him what he wanted or when he doesn't want certain food until when Leo was forced to eat.

* Third: Dizziness and vomiting, which were less the more he had a routine to eat, sometimes in the morning he stopped dizzy and vomited, it was not so regular.

* Fourth: The mood swings, being affectionate and a little playful with makey, loving and romantic with raph, serious and affectionate with donnie, with his human friends a kind of fusion of the emotions of makey and donnie; but with the sensei splinter it was something in particular, serious, cold and inexpressive.

* Fifth and not least the way the baby reminded his "mother" that he was there and was fine, sometimes it was that Leo did not understand the messages, but he was still too small to understand.

* Sixth: achieving workouts was a problem when they were intense or lasted long hours, because he got more tired, although he could stop training one day.

In these days he was "packing" for emergency as agreed with raph, now with his family stepping on his heels or shell more and more, not letting them out or being so alone in the den without mentioning that even with the order of Leo no they can take off the children of their shell so easily.

While he was in his room meditating on how he will tell Raphael about the baby, it was almost two weeks and he still couldn't see himself talking to Raph to tell him without altering him or not to love him or the little turtle anymore, he needed that raph I was with him. Not to mention about his family as not only reacting to his relationship with his own brother and now a baby of this "union", just thinking about the way the sensei rejected both of them and forcing him to ... he was not allowed to think more about what What could happen to all three.

Leonardo: Stroking the little lump that only looked very carefully - I know your father wouldn't leave us, but sometimes he's a bit stubborn - he said as he stood up and looked for the tape he used on his hips - (I know he didn't like to be so "savage", but you still can't be showing everyone for your safety) - he thought as he tied the tape on his hips before leaving his room to train a little.

\- With raphael, in the middle tube / exercise area -

As much as he wanted to believe in the words of blue, he couldn't because he didn't trust him, he knew that the one in blue was hiding his "sickness" so as not to worry anyone included in him, his instincts told him that I hid something. He only worried him more and made him angry at not knowing he had or helping him, his only way out of his anger was the punching bag, lifting the weights or training for long hours and the kisses of leo, which was just what could give; They haven't had more sex for two weeks.

Things with the other inhabitants of the sewers were somewhat tense to put it in a more technical way. They could not be alone on the surface or in the sewers, as a rule set by splinter if two brothers stayed in one of the rooms would be serious. the door open and only a curtain so that they had "privacy". Not only agree with that, the sensei forced Leonardo to take his donorlo brothers and michelangelo wherever he went, whether or not any of the four could be alone for their safety because they were the four or no patrols in the surface or anywhere else.

At the moment he was lifting the weights in the middle tube so he could "stay relaxed" before the others, the weights were heavier than he normally did when he was not in the relationship with leo. Only thoughts about leo and what he could have left him ... helpless. He left the weights on his support to sit down to rest and remove the sweat from his face, he decided that he would really talk to him when he had the chance.

Raphael: Looking down from where I was reading on the dojo platform doing some pirouettes with his katanas - (He is demanding too much) - he thought - He must feel very well - he said in murmurs to him - (I'll talk to him right now) - under a jump to the ground, to look for his brother in blue and make sure they were not near purple and orange bandana.

\- In the dojo area -

Leo did not notice the presence that was staring at him and was fast approaching, but continued with his own, he knew without having to turn to who was looking at him, I just wait for him to start the "conversation."

Raphael: Arms crossed - How do you feel, I have no fear? - near the platform waiting for the leader's response.

Leonardo: Keeping his katanas so as not to hurt raph - I'm fine, how are you, raph? - he asks the one in red.

Raphael: Climbing the platform with leo and I take it from the hips - Let's not start a fight either, let's talk outside for a while, are we going leo? - while trying to kiss him.

Leonardo: Sighing - Well, let it be while the fastest will be better for both of you - he said while turning off the walkitokie and his phone.

Raphael: Nodding and doing the same thing I read - Come on, let's not waste time - I encourage the blue one while pulling him by the arm towards the exit of the den.

Both managed to leave without anyone seeing them as they headed to the surface to pass the time it was still day, yes, but they found places that were perfect to hide while they were in theirs; and no, it was not the den / love nest, but certain points that were close to the den but it was too difficult to reach without experience.

They went up to one of those small places to hang out, as it was neither too small to be on top of each other, nor too large to escape so fast or to be exposed, for the two turtles, they settled down to give themselves a space; or that I try to put leo since raph had other plans. This time Leo would tell him about the truth, it was his chance.

Leonardo: I separated a bit of raph from him - Raph .. I have to tell you something .. it's important .. - I try to get the attention of red for this.

Raphael: Looks him in the eye - Tell me I hear you! - he said in a hoarse voice of emotion in his voice, while giving space to blue.

Leonardo: Now nervous about what I would say - This time with you in addition to being wonderful everything you taught me and learned, has made me have more understanding of my feelings as of others ... and now that we are "committed" .. - your voice fell short with each word and tears fell from his eyes, shut up a moment to recover.

Raphael: I wipe her tears for the sudden change in leo's emotions. - Yes, you have no idea how much I enjoyed and will treasure every moment with you. Leo, but will you just tell me that? You know I don't doubt you but I want you to be honest with me .. - he said in a serious tone.

Leonardo: I try to calm down - You know that "I have felt bad" these days ...?, Right? - Asks and receives an affirmative answer from raph - Well raph, I .. - was interrupted by raph.

Raphael: He takes it by the shoulders - Are you sick, it is incurable and donnie has barely told you why he can't find the cure? Or do you no longer like us to be together, that I must change or / and you found someone else to change me, who the hell is it to split it up to your mother?!, Do you know that you smell different? - He said by his exaggerated imagination whatever happened with the blue.

Leonardo: Slap you - Don't exaggerate raph! Calm down once and for all I just love you ... but ..... - I take a deep breath.

Raphael: He calms down by rubbing his cheek - Tell me - even if he didn't want to show it, he was scared of leo.

Leonardo: Look at raph - (It's now or never tell him!) - he told himself in his mind, taking a deep breath - Raphael ... I'm pregnant - he said in a firm voice and as serious as possible.

Raphael: He looks at him and laughs - What a good joke, it's very funny - he sees that I do not laugh with him, his expression changes to a serious one - You are serious !!, are you sure and have proof !! ? - began to exalt.

Leonardo: Nods - Here I have a raph pregnancy test, I'm pregnant, I'm waiting for a baby! - He gives the excited test that was done two weeks ago.

Raphael: He looks at her, seeing that he said positive - You know that men can't get pregnant, you looked for it yourself and go out with this now .. - He gets up and throws the test towards the wall breaking it, makes Leo get scared and get up - You're lying to me, Leonardo, tell me the truth! - clenching his hands into fists.

Leonardo: I was going back with every step of raph, but I got to the edge of the hiding place - It's our son raph! You told me you wanted a baby raph! - I shout at the red turtle while I try to take advantage - I have something inside of me! - I try to stay as firm as possible when I was facing Raph.

Raphael: Keeping his head just inches from Leo, his eyes shone in a normal way - Well, take that off as fast as you can or we won't continue in this "relationship" for longer - he told Leo without any expression or emotion in his voice.

Leonardo: Shaking his head, while his hands protected his belly covered by the tape - Let's not continue then ... - he said in the same way that the red his heart was pressed by the hard and painful words, the color of his eyes went out - I will not hurt him, I will not take it out as you say and I will have it only as mine ... I will not allow anyone to do anything to him, it is my baby .. - his tears were soaking his eyes.

Quickly one of his hands went to look in the bag of his kunais, took it out and threw it on the ground, it was a smoke bomb that flooded from this small place leaving the turtle red disoriented. Giving him enough time to escape running to the nearest and safest place.

\- In the den -

Sensei splinter was waiting for the arrival of the two elders, donatello and michelangelo searched the entire turtle in the two blue and red bandana turtles but they didn't get any clues, but the sound of quick steps caught everyone's attention.

Sensei splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo: They saw Leonardo running in and ... crying - Leonardo! - The three said, but the blue one did not listen to them and locked himself in his room.

Michelangelo: Trying to make Leo open the door - Leo can talk to you, just take a moment! - knocking on the metal door but no answers.

Donatello: Playing like makey - Leo, are you all right, we just want to talk to you ?! - I ask the leader.

\- In the blue leader's room -

Leonardo: Knocking at the door with his fist - Leave me for once only damn it !!! - He replied to both of them with tears in his eyes, the rapture emotions had him out of himself and trembling as a result of his own fear, he sat with his shell stuck to the door while hugging his legs while letting himself cry.

\- Outside of this -

The three present were surprised by the reaction of the blue to their questions, the sensei splinter felt that something was wrong with the leader for his reaction and behavior for nothing of the title and that the rebel would have to give some explanations whether he likes it or not.

Sensei splinter sent donatello and michelangelo to do his daily routine, which he would take care of leonardo and raphael from now on. I try to talk to him in blue a few times but no answers from this, so he said if he needed to talk to someone for advice that would be in his room.

\- Inside the room -

I listen to everything but I was worried about the baby now, I had run all the way so fast and without thinking that I completely forgot about the baby, he reminded him of his "mother" in the best way he knew; the pain of the stab was pain but it was not the same as what he felt deep inside his chest. He was lying in his bed trying to calm the baby while stroking his belly apologizing to the little one.

Leonardo: Crying his eyes were off - I'm sorry ... - he said all the time - I knew your father would react like this but ... that he hurt you, I won't let him or anyone else ... - he began to calm himself - (We will have to leave when others find out about you ... raph could hurt you or sensei ..) - his chest is full of pain - I will protect you my little .. - he said when he felt the stab disappear.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- --------


	16. Chapter 16: Distance, Left or A Time to Think ... Reflections ..

Neither of them looked face to face since that day ...

\- May 4, 2017, by Leonardo -

The leader without fear, leader of blue and now "single mother", was fine and was a month pregnant and the child did not give him so much to do .. yet, until he was born of that he was sure I read; his body showed few changes with this first month, vomiting / dizziness disappeared. Whenever he thought of Raphael, the pain in his chest and the fear he had returned, or really being in the same room with him alone or accompanied, he became anxious; it was only enough that the one in red looked at him for a few seconds and Leo would already be uncomfortable, on some nights he felt insecure as if something was missing. He cried for feeling betrayed by who he loved and trusted the most.

A routine every morning early to start the day, making your own breakfast was the first thing you could always eat some more meat but it would not take you to have caffeine, then a good hot bath to warm up a little and then get dressed, return to your room to let donnie, makey and raphael have breakfast. Then his ¨tortura¨ .. the training, he had no problem if it was only with makey and donnie ... but with raphael, or with splinter he felt safe, for when he could not stand he apologized to the sensei and retired to his room; He talked to the sensei about having differences with Raphael and recovering overtime training, including meditation.

\--- For his part with raphael ---

With the rebel of the team, the grumpy hot head and the "other father" of the blessing inside Leo, he could not understand how I read a "man" could "get pregnant", I knew Leo would not dare to get out " that¨ of its interior; It was difficult to call him a baby and see how Leo was protective, sacrificing his relationship for the life of the child, his reaction was ... for fear of being ... father. Watching Leo still love, it was a hobby / hunting to see the growth of the baby despite not yet understanding, I knew that Leo did not like being around him now because of the horrible things he said and how he acted / treated to be innocent.

At the moment I just wait for Leo to come to him, he never came, and that caused him more pain in each training since that day, I read fleeing from him .. the worst, only and true monster of all. I try to get close and talk at night, but it would only scare the blue man who had been sleeping since that day with the door of his room with insurance. I stopped trying a week ago to read a little about negative emotions affecting babies, I didn't want him to get sick and with that I read.

Sensei splinter forced him to do hashi the day he arrived he got so drunk, but he was still intelligent and was still in "shock" with the news of Leo but he didn't say anything about the news, even he fought against the ninja rat so that leave alone, his eyes were still shining abnormally as donatello told him when he healed him of the wounds for comfort, michelangelo watched him at a safe distance for fear and only approached when the red wanted company.

\--- With Leonardo ---

The love he still feels for the red bandana was still strong and was present, he did not have the strength to get rid of the necklace or scarf, nothing is rosy says the saying and as in these "moments" can not be done back, the situation made them stay apart, maybe left or only take time to think things through. But he admitted that he was .. depressed, if he could tell donnie he would say: _¨You are depressed, that is not very good for either of you (if I could tell you about the baby) ¨_, michelangelo would try to cheer you up Of the thousand and one possible ways, only dreams could take away the pain in his chest; even so he needed raphael his lover.

He wanted to talk to raph but when he managed to stand in front of him, raph was angry about something and felt he was always him. He could still smell his unique smell and musk, when he checked Raph's dirty underwear in the lair's laundry, to take a little pleasure he took it "ready" and magically appeared the next day already clean; as was the same with his underwear. Sometimes I could not sleep for some or all night ... Raph was watching him while he was masturbating, Leo was a little "disturbed" when he heard it.

I hate to be persuaded by raph to pass the risque photos of him in poses and a little "naked / excited", certain nights when he wanted to rest quietly for a full day without running away from him in training or patrolling, he had red the idea of becoming affectionate; He had ideas to cut the little things between his legs, but he remembered that he needed it to have another baby in the future.

\--- With raphael ---

He could not show Leo that he was dependent on blue, his reserve of underwear and photos needed a renewal as quickly as possible .. in his mind he repeated three voices that of raph in love and love, the other voice, the charge of conscience that dictated to him that he apologizes and his evil side that becomes great when he cannot understand or does not want to obey .. what happened that day.

I meditate as much as possible not only with dealing with the physical, the mind, his spirit and should use the heart above all ........ he reminded Leo that he said he wanted babies and he replied that he also wanted ... the things he said to leo and the innocent made him shudder, his chance to have a real family with leo .. he had to fix everything, apologize to leo and baby, he could re-establish his relationship with him or leo rejected him be there to see the baby turtle ..; If I needed help with another baby, I was in order.

Raphael: I leave his weights while catching my breath - Even if he doesn't forgive me ... I must do it, I don't want either of them to get hurt, the only one who deserves to be killed is me and nobody else .. - I mutter to him, he left half tube looking with the blue one - (Where will it be on time?) - I look for it.

\- With Leonardo -

The den was no longer a safe place or that was what he felt right now, an idea came to his mind, so he would not need many things to escape from the den and reach his goal, he just had to wait for that others were neglected ... but the sound of knocking at the door took him out of his thoughts.

Leonardo: Looking to fix the tape on his waist - Who is it? - Ask before opening.

??: Sighing - I am .. raphael, I just want to talk .. - he said from outside.

Leonardo: Sigh - What the hell do you want to talk about? - he asks the one in red without opening the door, sticking to it to hear what he had to say.

Raphael: He puts his hand on the door, but his words didn't come out so easy - Forgive me ... for everything ... what I said ... - it sounded like he was a robot, but it was the decision of words faster than he took - I just want to know ... if both of them are well ... - he said loud enough for me to read but low enough for a certain metiche rat not to snoop in their lives.

Leonardo: In his chest and heart disappeared the "pain / emptiness" that external situations had caused, raph's words accelerated his pulse as he trembled, his eyes returned to their normal color or brighter than ever - Give me time to think raph, Just give me that and I will give you an answer when you are ready ... - he said while his hand on his belly to feel the baby.

Raphael: Even without leaving the door - I would like to see him - he said firmly.

Leonardo: It still remains at the door unopened - Why are you insistent ?, and now see it? - he asks sarcastically - I'll give you a little test .. stay tuned at all times and if you still trust me, as I still do with you .. - he said to get out of the door but I wait.

Raphael: He puts his hand in the door - You know that I still trust you - he said - And that I cannot change the past, my actions and words only make me a monster even before myself, but I want to mend my mistake, let us be a family .. - he walked away when he said these words while some tears came out - (I'm prepared for whatever you want) - he said to himself.

Leonardo: Tears came out of his eyes - (As much as I love him with all my heart, he will have to show me that if we care about him and that he can find us ..) - He tried to calm down to begin his plan / test.

If it went well, he could stay with Raph and the baby until they told his family about the latter with the relationship if they were rejected or not, but if not, he will have to get away enough until the baby is big and strong enough to defend himself ; one sounded like a dream / nightmare because of the risk involved in the happiness of both parties and the other an instinctive choice of survival.

\- That same night, it was 11:30 -

All lying early since there have not been so many problems with the criminals, it was perfect to go out for a while to breathe fresh air, I leave a note in case someone entered his room and he had not arrived. He left the den through the kitchen for a sandwich for the road, walked out of the den to the top of the sewer that caught his attention.

As the surface went up the weather was cold and the bright lights of the city impressed him, he went up to a tall building to see the city better before anything being careful when he climbed alone. The view was beautiful, he stayed watching for a while until .. achuuu!, He opened himself cold by the weather.

He went down and ran through the buildings for a while before returning, or so he thought, when he saw foot soldiers in a building with hostages while others were carrying some things in trucks, he went there to investigate. They were a few counted at least about 15 soldiers, went to stop them before they did anything else.

The soldiers who loaded the truck without paying attention to their surroundings heard a loud noise from the top of the truck, alarmed everyone went to investigate finding themselves looking at a blue bandana turtle and its two katanas.

Soldier 1: Pointing to Leonardo - Get caught the sensei destroyer needs it !! - I scream and all the soldiers tried to catch the blue turtle.

Leonardo: Covering his eyes with the protective membrane - That's a bad idea, I warn you! - I warn the soldiers around you - Leave the hostages free, surrender yourself and let them return to their entire homes! - He proposed them but as he did not see "movement" on the part of these regarding his proposal.

\- 30 minutes later -

The soldiers piled up and tied up, some quotients and others unconscious to just have to look for them in the place, Leo sent a message to Casey to go with Chief Vicent to look for the soldiers and free the hostages.

He was looking towards the building when the itching on his leg had him checked, he was bleeding from a small wound, it wasn't that serious but he tried to stop the little blood that came out of it. His flaky skin felt what were drops of cold water, it was raining .. he needed quick shelter, the hiding place was nearby he could arrive and wait for the rain to pass.

But this one was so strong and with icy winds, her clothes were all soaked and her body was shaking, her injured leg hurt from how fast she ran, even though the heavy rain ended up bathing him completely, the only way to communicate with her brothers were wet, occasional sneezing told him he had a cold.

He opened the window and took off his sandals, went to bed and wrapped with the blankets in search of the heat he needed but there was not enough he had only cold, kept his katanas close in case he should defend himself, the dream ended up winning him thanks to the smell and musk of red all over the place ..

Leonardo: His breathing became a little accelerated - Raph ... - he said half asleep half awake.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17: Missing, where are you !? and Found, Forgive Me and Sick

Raphael woke up 2:00 am it was strangely early, too much stress, anxious or scared, in panic and annoying, aggressive or worried, I didn't know for what reason but I know that I wake up what was left at night, I don't hear the steps of I read when he was on his way to breakfast that meant that maybe he would eat with them; It was strange because he could smell that he was here. He did not appear when he went out for the routine, I ask Donatello and Michelangelo and none knew anything; I wait about 40 minutes and nothing, not even the sensei splinter tea was made. Donatello informed them about the bad weather that could last for hours.

At three after Sensei Splinter appeared and asked him, he replied that he only saw him before he slept, not since this morning, in the training I worry everyone present; the rest of the day nothing was seen of leo. So much so that Sensei Splinter sent Donatello to open the door of his room.

Donatello: With your tools - It can't be that the insurance is so past - while trying to open the door.

Raphael: Crossed his arms impatient to hear about Leo, he didn't answer his messages - (Come on, genius, I'm going to die if I'm still waiting to see Leonardo) - clenching my teeth - If you weren't a turtle, I would tell you that it takes you like a! - while I was behind donnie.

Donatello: Leaving his things to face the red one, he already had it to the mother - because he does not illustrate the great genius of red with his talent - he gave the step to red to try to open it.

Raphael: Moving forward, to open the door with a kick - Look how easy it is! - He said while taking momentum.

Michelangelo: Seeing the door curious when he sees raph and donnie arguing - Guys the door is open! - It was late Raph's kick finished opening the door that slammed into the wall strongly, exposing the room of the dark blue.

The sensei splinter walked into the dark room to look for his eldest son, the three brothers stared at the sensei who was going to a sleeping leo in bed, moved closer to the bed, the sensei took one end of the blanket that covered it, I pull it showing a lot of leo-shaped cushions; They turned on the light to see better.

Sensei splinter: Stroking his beard with his eyes closed while he thought - (Were these two were outside, but only one was and the other was not ..?) - opened his eyes as he turned to the remaining three - Look for his brother and bring him here, don't come back until you find him, raphael .. you are in charge of the search and rescue mission .. - while in his mind - (This son of his mother turtle already has me until his mother ... I will give him a lesson, which I will never forget even if it hurts to do it) - he thought as he left his son's room in blue.

Donatello looked for traces of heat in the room an estimate of when he could leave her, while Makey checked her brother's old, dusty books for clues, while Raph lay against the door waiting for the other two; He still felt anxious and worried about Leo ... he just needed to see Leonardo and know that the two are saved.

Donatello: Taking off his equipment and putting on his glasses correctly - The heat traces tell me that he was only yesterday at night then left ... - while he came back he put them on - Out of the den .. I doubt to leave or just wait for that we slept to leave, he is suspicious in a way ... but it is only a hypothesis - he told his brothers.

Michelangel: Stop searching Leonardo's books - There is no clue here, guys - he stood next to donnie - Now what do we do? - he asks the two elders.

The slightly changed scent of Leonardo was too concentrated in the room that was dark in the presence of the blue, I walk smelling the place feeling a peace I always wanted to feel when I was with the blue that was now "disappeared." I'm looking for the only place that Leonardo was sure he would review ... his chest of drawings, he found the note that I read and read it: "Raph, find us on the surface where we agreed everything and say everything, we will be in the least expected place for you but we have always been, where we belong .. do not try to take us to the limits ... I will kill you if necessary ... ¨; He read it twice more so he wouldn't forget it.

Raphael: Sigh - You want me to find you, I will find you without fear and you little one ... - I still didn't get used to talking about the baby .. - (With this weather and he can think of going out he could ..., luckily he didn't give for leaving his katanas) - his heart stopped while a growl came out of his chest - Leo and the baby are in danger - I try to calm down, keep the note in his shorts pocket and left the blue room, I look for the two minors - did they find anything? - asked them.

Michelangelo: Raising his arms in victory - We found something! I talked to Casey a few hours ago ... - he said to the one in red.

Donatello: While searching the security cameras to avoid mistakes - If ... I sent a message to Casey, we talked a moment ago with him and I actually read him a message with coordinates about a group of the foot clan, but he never found it or he saw it, it must have been because of the unexpected rain ... he could be hurt .. - he said to the one in red while looking at him - Now tell us "leader of red" what we do - he asks raph.

Michelangelo: Staring at the one in red - New nickname for raphie .. ahu - rubbing on his brother's blow of red - Dictator! .. you're worse than .. - while receiving donnie's assent - You're worse than I read! - points it with his finger.

Raphael: He looks a bit annoyed but I try not to do anything for his help - When we find Leo you will regret your words - he said as he growled at the orange one - Well, what do we know so far about the "objective"? - he asks the other two.

Donatello: He looks at him a little surprised by the formal way he spoke - I just catch the soldiers alone ... from what I see - he said - (First he makes Leo angry and now he's defending him? bring in your hands?) - he wondered would keep an eye on him - But Leonardo does not answer calls or messages - I inform him.

Raphael: Keep a moment of silence but then - I will go looking for him alone - he said to the two minors.

Michelangelo: He looks scared - But Sensei said to do it together! - reminded him of raph.

Donatello: He gets up - That's what Makey is right about, raph we must go with you - he said to the one in red.

Raphael: Shaking my head - Leo could be hurt ... I feel something happened to him, I don't know my instincts tell me that ... - I explain with those words - I need you to stay here with makey so they have everything ready when I bring it , we do not know how it is and the storm is very strong - I look in the eyes of the two minors - I will bring it .. and I apologize to him for what happened, stay here - he said as he gestured his order to the other two as he left from the lair, but not before making a gesture that he watched them both.

Donatello: Sighing as he sat down again - We're screwed with those two - he said loudly while rubbing his eyes.

Michelangelo: Sitting in a chair next to donnie - And what can we do if those two do what the gift gives them? - he said smiling - But they still try to prevent us from doing what we want, is, how do you say when it is something they don't let you do but they do it the same? - he asks donnie.

Donatello: Look at it - Irony? - Told him.

Michelangelo: Hugs him in the most affectionate way - Exactly! - He said as he blushed feeling that the purple one corresponded to the hug - (This emotion that will be?) - he asked in his mind.

Donatello: Stop reciprocating - Ya makey .. - he said to release it but the orange did not listen - Come on makey ... - nothing - Makey, that's enough .. - patted him on the shoulder, makey let him go .

Michelangelo: Realizing what donnie said - I'm sorry! - While sitting next to him to pay more attention, but in his mind - (Embrace donnie .. I don't want to get away from him, why?) - he wondered in his head.

The two obeyed the red bandana, they were waiting for their two older brothers, following the raph tracking sign through the city. While the two did or one tried to concentrate as much as possible on his brother did not disappear from the radar, the other out of boredom tried to get the attention of the glasses. Donnie's concentration went to the trash at Makey's insistence.

\- Raphael, New York surface -

He ran even if the heavy rain shook him and almost made him fall every time he jumped down the roofs of the buildings, he checked all the semis-hiding places they had, as far as the rain confessed he reminded him of that special moment for him ... His patience was running out and panic took over.

Raphael: I breathe to keep calm - Don't let Leo ... don't let him ... they both depend on you .. - he repeated himself out loud - (Use your instincts ..) - he slowly calmed down, but something still bothered him or It was a voice.

/ Donatello: Communicating on the walkitokie - Raph you're there! - He said - Answer, what happens, why don't you move? - Asks staring at the screen - Are you hurt, raph? - The question. \

Raphael: Turning on his side of the radio - I know you will end up killing me for what I will do ... but I have no choice, you know? - He told the purple bandana - Have everything ready for when we return is an order - he told his brothers.

/ Donatello: I try to stop raph - No no no don't do it raph! - But the red one on the other side didn't answer. \

Raphael: Even though I feel a strange sensation, I close my eyes - Come on instincts ... do your thing ... - I encourage myself out loud - (I will find Leo ......... and my son ...) - when he opened his eyes, he ran and leaped through everything that was in his way - (They are close ...) - he thought as he watched the well-known advertisements, while he smelled the atmosphere and a little smell of leo was very little but he was there.

He entered the window carefully to the dark room, his eyes adjusted to the room quickly and his eyes went to the form on the bed, he was leo but he didn't seem to breathe. He ran and bent down to check that he was breathing ... he was breathing but very forced.

Raphael: I try to wake him up knowing how dangerous he was - Leonardo .. Leo - I call him he saw his face a little flushed - Wake up - he said as he took his hand.

Leonardo: Opening his eyes a little, he could not know who he was until the one who woke him up approached his face - It's you ... - his hand held by raph but the other was covered by the blanket - What are you doing here? - His voice was hoarse or choked as well as weird, accompanied by a cold expression - Are you coming to get rid of us? - I take one of his katanas from under the blanket.

Raphael leaned back long enough to avoid the rapid movement of the leo katana, to move him away from him to get up and his gaze without emotions, he took the other katana in his free hand. As he approached raph, he was in shock at the blue's reacting.

Raphael: Getting defensive - Leo, I won't hurt you, I promise - while I kept his hands where I could see them - I won't hurt you or the baby - he knelt before Leo, while he took them out of their sleeves and I left them at the feet of Leo - Forgive me .. - he said.

Leonardo: He looks cold - I don't believe you! - Kick him, leaving him in his shell, I place one of his feet in the plastron of the owner of the sais and one his katana I point in the middle of his eyes - Not with all the words you have told me .. - he said.

Raphael: Looks him in the eye and his gaze lowers to the belly a little outside - I won't hurt them ... either of them ... - he said as he tried to move a little.

Leonardo: His nose moved as if he sniffed something - I can't believe you ... - he lifts the katana that was in front of raph's face - (I'm so cold ...) - he thought his eyes were fixed on raph's.

Raphael: Looks him in the eyes - Do it, I still love you ... - while he closed his eyes while waiting for the attack that would end him, but after a few minutes he felt nothing - What's the matter? - asks, while sitting; I no longer had the foot of leo in his plastron.

He sees that Leonardo stared at him without moving, stopped lifting the katana, his expression seemed curious and thoughtful. Raph, prepared for an action that could annoy Leo causing him to attack, but he could risk Leonardo getting angry and stressed.

He threw himself at Leo and circled him with his arms around his waist, he was kneeling and his head was resting on the belly of Leo while his arms surrounded him, leaving his hands in the shell of Leo, in a kind of hug to calm him. Leonardo left his thoughts for this action and tried to take off raph.

Leonardo: Annoyed with raph, he had dropped his katanas - Release me now! - I shout his hands went to raph's biceps to let him go - Do not play with me, if you do not love me stay away and I will not bother you the baby will not do it I promise ... - His eyes were glazed by the panic I felt.

Raphael: He hugs him harder - I just implore you to forgive me .. - I keep silent for a moment - It's just that ... I read - he told the blue turtle while raising his head to look him in the eye.

Leonardo: He looks directly at the yellow eyes - Te .. - his nose moved as if sniffing something, I try to say when - * I sneeze * - he weakened leaving it on his knees thanks to the fact that raph held it, while giving other small sneezing her cheeks redder despite the darkness.

Raphael: He joined his foreheads - You're so hot! You're cold! - Feeling that it was very hot, he saw blue eyes a little more glassy - You got a cold from the rain - while carrying it to bed, I leave it there a moment to look for some things.

Leonardo: I'm looking for raph and I call him - Raphie .. - besides calling him with the throaty sounds of his chest - Raphie ... - I try to sit down to look for the red turtle - I'm cool ... - he said in an adorable way.

Raphael: Bringing a bucket of water and some rags - Here I am leo .. - He sat on the bed - We will take that off - he said referring to the clothes he was still wearing, but Leo did not cooperate much - Come on, you can not stay with it for a long time is soaked and wet - he said so that the blue would be undressed without using force - (He always behaves like a small child when he has a cold ... when we have the baby I will have to stay to take care of them both ) - while he was affectionate with the blue as much as possible.

Leonardo: He let his pants off, starting another paddle for the rest of the clothes - I'm fiooo! - While with all his clothes out of his body he tried to cover with the blankets, but Raph uncovered it - Maro .. - he said as he tried again but Raph took the blankets out of reach.

Raphael: Soaking one of the rags in the bucket of cold water - I do it to take care of you, now stand still .. - I leave the rag on my forehead and read for the cold he wanted to remove it - You have to leave that if you don't want the baby Get sick too - he said trying to reason with the pregnant turtle.

Leonardo: He let himself be put on the rag, although he didn't like how cold he felt, not only because of the rag, but also his body was shaking from the lack of clothes - Ta bien - he said as he fell asleep.

Raph checked Leo in case he was wounded by the foot battle, finding the small wound he had on his right leg; Using your little first aid kit, I heal you as carefully as you can until you finish your homework. When he saw that Leo would not wake up in a long time, he went to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

\- About three hours later -

The rough red turtle was in the kitchen making a soup for the blue, taking a moment to watch the sleeping blue turtle and change the rag of his forehead for a new one. He had to go get some things for the sick turtle soup; got them with their best friend april, which I do not avoid giving extra things to the sick turtle. He returned to the den as quickly as he could, a disoriented leo was awake looking for him desperately through the house; I calm enough for him to lie on the bed and put the cloth on his forehead again.

Raphael: Taking Leo's hand - Give me about 20 minutes I'll be right back, I'll bring you something to eat ... - he told Leo, but Leo still didn't let him go.

Leonardo: Sitting still without letting go of Raph's hand - Stay - he said dryly.

Raphael: His free hand went to the face of Leo - I'm doing something to eat for you that you feel bad .. - strokes his cheek.

Leonardo: He gets up and leaves the room.

Raphael: Take a deep breath and exhale - Where are you going? - he asks the blue.

Leonardo: In the kitchen trying the soup - Ta rica .. - he said sounding a little drowned while looking at raph.

The two would spend some time together, or so Raph thought Leo wanted to be sick. Leo who covered himself with a blanket to cover his naked body maintained a raph look of everything he did or did not, his expression was curious and a little childish when tilting his head a little.

The soup would take a few more minutes to be ready, so I would check if I read I had more fever and lower it as much as possible. when he put a hand on his forehead, he took it off and took it while lowering his head.

Raphael: He joins his forehead with Leo's - what do you have ... do you feel bad? - asks worried.

Leonardo: Denying if he separates raph's head - I want to go to the bathroom .. - he said.

Raphael: He accompanies him to see that he still had a high fever - Well, let's go to a bathroom will make you feel better, I read ... - he guides him to the bathroom.

\- While with Donatello and Michelangelo -

Sensei splinter has left his room and went to the meditation room, but not before asking the purple and the orange about the other two, they said that Raph went to look for Leo on the surface but they lost him. Although splinter was scolding him for the decision, he had to accept Donatello's argument about the two of them coming out into the weather, and that the two could end up as Leonardo and Raphael. the sensei didn't want to argue against the one with the glasses so he left them alone.

Michelangelo instead tried to tidy up his recent emotions that were around the genius of purple, his thoughts were ... about love, really even though he was "attracted" to women according to what his brothers would say, he really didn't know how feel about the fact that he was .. in love with his brother ?; he was afraid ... of what his brothers and sensei splinter would say about it, in addition to very understandable doubts about whether it was really. He could only leave doubts with a test.

Donatello who was on his computer pending a signal about raph did not look away from the screen and still tried to ignore Makey for a long time. He started to annoy him when Makey watched him from a distance, if he was paid a dollar every time he used his ingenuity in case he used his patience that he gave to his investigations against his brothers ... he laughed as Ericks said Sacks when I capture them. The silence between the two was so uncomfortable that the only thing that cut it was the sound of the water in the pipes, the look of makey like a predator and donnie his prey.

Donatello: While typing with one hand and the other he drank his cup of coffee - * Sigh * Tell me makey are you bored? - The question.

Michelangelo: He looks at him with a smile - Yep - he says he would only accomplish his task.

Donatello: He turns at last achieving the goal of makey - What do you want to do? - asks even without entering the game of makey.

Mchelangelo: Playing with his fingers in a childlike way - I just wanted to know .. nothing, it's nothing .. - he replied.

Donatello: He looks a little curious - what did you want to know? - he asks again.

Michelangelo: Looking downcast - How does a kiss feel? - The question.

Donatello: Not very sure of your reaction or personal opinion - Well you see, makey, it's only the action of hormones when the man and the woman ..? - Makey interrupts him.

Michelangelo: Sighs, inhales and exhales - I just want to try how she feels - he told her seriously that in Donnie's eyes it was in the most adorable and childish way as was makey.

Donatello: His logic warned him that something was not right with what the child was asking for in many of the healthy levels of fraternity possible - Isn't that what pillows are for? Can't you practice with them? - He asks to avoid the conversation with his little brother.

Michelangelo: Bowing his head - You're right donnie, I'm going to my room ... - he said sadly.

Donatello: He takes it from his forearm with his hand - Do you want to try one? - His curiosity did not leave him alone either.

Michelangelo: Jumping with happiness - Yes .. - but Donnie covers his mouth so he wouldn't be so loud with his screams.

Donatello: Listen carefully if splinter approached the lab - You must shut up, but you want the sensei splinter to punish us - he said as he received her assent.

Michelangelo: Nods when sitting in front of donnie.

Donatello: He sits in front of makey - Well, there will only be one ... - while approaching makey, to join his lips while closing his eyes as he did makey.

Time seemed to slow down or stop even they did not realize that they spent almost 5 minutes joining their lips, when the purple realized this was separated from the personal space of Makey. He still didn't open his eyes until donnie pinched him to get out of the trance.

Donatello: Look at it - Your moment of experiencing is over, now leave it to me ... how did it feel? - he asks - (Surely he doesn't like me for not being april) - he thought with a smile at what his little personal joke.

Michelangelo: Looking at the screen to change the conversation - Donnie ... will our brothers come back? - he asks, he doesn't receive a response from donnie.

\- With raphael and leonardo, secret lair -

It was the most difficult bath of his life that ended in a pregnant and sick leo having fear of raph again, just for not wanting to bathe that raph was forced to use a little of his strength to be able to bathe him and lower his fever a little; being the only thing he could achieve positively. I leave the blue turtle in the room to go for the bite at this time.

When I enter he almost has a heart attack but I avoid dropping the tray with the soup by putting it on the table that was always in the room. When he approached Leo I was almost just right to lie on his belly.

Raphael: He flips it to his shell - Are you crazy!? .. you almost ended up killing him! - He said while trying to leave him in that position but the blue one did not want, until he takes him by the shoulders - What is happening to you? - I try to be the most affectionate for twenty times on that day.

Leonardo: His blush looks at him for the fever - I want little darlings of you .. - he told Raph his blush for the shame instead of the sick, his shyness in his voice.

Raphael: Without understanding Blue's request - What? - Just say, see that Leo removes the blanket from his body, opens his legs enough to give Raph the idea and let him see his tail - No - he said firmly but his face with tears would end up killing him - Not until you're not Well you completely heal and the baby is stronger, you know that a lot of movement is made when we are in the act .. - he said.

Leonardo: Clinging to raph and running his hand close to raph's between-leg - It will only be a little, you also want to ... - he said, but Raph pulled him away and kept him sitting while he looked for something on the table.

Raphael: Stirring the soup with a spoon - If you take it, I'll give you love as you want - he said as he searched the soup for the prey with chopsticks.

Leonardo: Seeing the prey that Raph had, thanks to the baby who had as his father a necessary hunger for meat - Yes .. a .. a .. + sneeze + - he let himself be fed by raph and his voracious appetite for Long period of time without eating.

When Leonardo ate everything and if everything, despite his refusal the dream won the battle and Raphael just waited while he regularly changed the rag on his head to control the fever at night, he stayed awake for his love and his baby. .

\- The next day -

The heavy rain disappeared that day leaving the city with a pleasant humid cold environment in that morning, spending the whole night on the slope of his brother / lover and mother of the baby for the fever that he did not mind spending the night sailing, The red turtle fell asleep next to Leo, who had not yet woken up or that would be said by someone who did not know Leo who already had his bandana tied where it belonged.

He was very awake and looked at the face of his brother / lover and father of his baby, I do not leave things so easy although he was not in his plan to get sick in the first place, his baby was next to "wake up" by the pang in his belly that told him that, not being able to avoid avoiding a sound expression of discomfort. Waking up raph at that moment he puts his hands around him.

Raphael: Scared - Are you okay, nothing hurts, dear, should I have called Donnie ?! - I ask him to later scold himself and he realized where one of his hands was - I'm sorry .. I didn't want to - he apologized to move away a safe distance from Leo.

Leonardo: He takes it by the hand and places it on his belly, giving a light smile - We are fine thanks .. for taking care of us raph .. - he said as he forced raph to get closer to him - Come on, he won't bite you .. well , not yet ... - while leaving enough pressure for raph to feel it, withdrawing his hand letting raph touch it.

Raphael: Even if I couldn't see it well, I felt it in his hand - Forgive me ... - he said - Both of you forgive me for everything I put you through, for the bad treatment, words and everything .. - he asked the turtle in blue while I hugged him from his torso.

Leonardo: Put your hand down to make Raph lift - We forgive you, raph .. - he said as he kissed her - But we'll be fine if you don't want to be more .. -he was interrupted by raph.

Raphael: He takes him by the arms - I want to be with you ... they are my reason for being here ... - he said - I want to have a family with you, if you allow me - while I let go.

Leonardo: He rushes to hug Raph - Yes! - While they were careful not to hurt the baby - Yes, all three ... together - joining his forehead with Raph's but could not help kissing in the process.

Both were given the opportunity to continue their relationship and now family of three.

Before all the people left their homes the two brothers went to the den to return home, the two to arrive at the den were received by not only the two brothers but also by their human friends who were aware of what What happened to them. The sensei splinter his concern that the two brothers knew it was false, and they were not the only ones who felt that way.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------


	18. Chapter 18: Take care of them, Protect them and Love them both ...

Since they returned to the den they tried to look normal before the others but that was something that they noticed that changed to a term that they could not know how to treat raph a leo and vice versa, but this happened to be for another time by Leo wound on his leg, donatello getting to work to evaluate and heal his brother's wound in blue. When everything was done everyone managed to breathe a sigh of relief, but Raph received several scolding from Donatello and Sensei Splinter for leaving both of them waiting for them; with the argument that if it had not been just a "small cut on his leg."

But Raph does not care much as he did before with Leo every time he lectured him for some "error", but if when the sensei splinter, after his human friends obviously left, he began to lecture Leo about leaving the den without giving any explanation to him or his brothers to know where he was; Leo apologized for what happened and that it was not his intention to worry too much, being as polite and responsible as possible as the leader he was, although he did not see the inconvenience of leaving only one day to "have fun" before growing baby in his born inside.

But after all they returned to their normal routine, but Donatello informed Leo that he should rest and have rest when he learned from Raph that he had a slightly high fever, he told Raph that he was attending Leo in his room; Leo asked if he could fix his phone that had been wet and could not turn on since he was in a safe place to "ask for help from his brothers." Donatello took the phone and checked it quickly, although it would take a few hours to be able to fix it completely but as I asked her to read enough rest when she had nothing else to do at the moment.

As the family doctor said, Raph would make sure he didn't leave the room for anything and rest for the rest of the day. Leo did not argue with the red bandana for this, so he stayed in his bed, he did not want his reconciliation to end in disaster for both of them. He took a little nap while being watched by raph and that prevented some loud noise from waking him up, that is, makey and his video games.

\- While with the sensei splinter -

His meditation did not give the result he wanted at that time to calm his rages caused by the two turtles of red and blue, without remembering the very helpful way or his attentions almost at the foot of his rebellious son's letter with the leader of blue . He told them to keep the door open to keep them guarded, not to mention that the command to donatello put cameras to the rooms of red and blue; Donatello would check when he asked for it but not when the elders were there, he had to hide the image of the cameras out of sight of even him and the sensei, so they were recording everything but they wouldn't know anything.

He left the meditation hall and walked to see what his beloved children did ... and the children of his elder turtle mother, that his old mind did not leave him alone because of this situation.

In the room was michelangelo playing with his video-games with a moderate volume? well that was weird for how he would normally do it on other days, he went to investigate on his own.

Sensei splinter: He approaches michelangelo - My son? Why don't you play like the other times? - the orange turtle that played one of his new video games that gave him april.

Michelangelo: He pauses him to respond to the sensei - I don't want to bother Leo this time, besides he is very tired, not to mention his injured leg - he said as he started the game again to continue - Also as Raph is taking care Leo, I see no problem playing with the low volume - he told the sensei splinter.

Sensei splinter: Nodding how logical the agreement on both sides was - Well ... keep up with michelangelo - just a little surprised.

Michelangelo: Nodding - Hai sensei! - Watch him go to Donnie's lab - (What's wrong with the sensei lately?) - He wondered.

He now went to the laboratory to supervise what the purple man was doing, his only son who could still obey an order now after so long, but was busy arranging a telephone on his desk very carefully; He approaches his son who did not pay much attention.

Sensei splinter: Look what your son does - I see that you are busy, my son, whose phone is it? - asks the one with glasses.

Donatello: While I was cleaning the interior of this one as much as possible - Yes sensei ... I'm fixing the phone of Leo who had a little mishap with the rain - he said and an idea came to the sensei.

Sensei splinter: Speaking low - could you check review the contents of your phone? - Your order more sounded like a question.

Donatello: Nodding - Yes, I will do it ... - he said as he left the small parts in a safe place to dry - The conscience is eating at the cameras - he said without any emotion.

Sensei splinter: Leaving the lab - Make sure it works again - he warned her to finally leave the turtle's room.

He goes to the blue room, with nothing else he can do to change his second son's opinion of the middle.

\- With leonardo and raphael, while splinter talked with donnie -

Leonardo had finished his nap very quickly and being alone with raph made him yearn for a little more physical contact with that of red that did not put many positions to these requests for blue, of course they were in the den and baby could not have sex . From what I read and raph opted for kisses, hugs and caresses, raph being very careful with leo not to bother him much with the baby.

Leonardo: Snuggling more with raph - Are you going to take care of us until we're better, right? - he asks the other turtle.

Raphael: Taking Leo's hand and kissing her - I promised you since we became boyfriends, to take care of you, protect you and love you .. now the same is for the little one .. - while stroking the belly very carefully - Does the sensei splinter will be watching more? - He said as he sat on the bed.

Leonardo: He sits carefully while letting out a sigh - I'm afraid .. - he said and raph looked at him - What will happen to the baby .. - both of his hands went quickly to his belly.

Raphael: He places his two hands on the belly of leo on his hands - Nothing bad will happen to either of them while he is here - he said seriously with a sparkle in his eyes that gave the other more calm, but still being lover or father his rough-type personality was still present - do you want me to look for something to eat? - asks for something else to change the subject.

Leonardo: Nods - Whatever you want - he told Raph as he sat more comfortable and took a book.

Raphael leaves the room to the kitchen to look for what he promised, watching the orange turtle play and in Donnie's laboratory ... to the sensei splinter, something the two plot. He went to the kitchen and took everything he could carry in his arms quickly and walking / running to Leo's room.

\- With Leonardo in his room -

He feels the presence of someone nearby, he puts on the bandage to cover his belly, his gaze is guided to the threshold of his door quickly, he was raph, with a lot of snacks for both of them, he leaves them on the bed and sits down. Leo just looks at raph without knowing why I enter so rushed.

Raphael: Open some french fries - Take - he said as he passed them and looked for another potatoes - The sensei will come to see you - he said.

Leonardo: Nods - Well .. - eating the potatoes that were given to him - You'll make me fat - I scold him in red, but he just laughed at the ¨regaño¨.

They kept playing with each other until the arrival of splinter to speak with leo ..

\- With the sensei splinter -

He slowly approaches his eldest son's room, sharpens his ears to listen to the conversation with more attention from the two turtles, he had seen the red turtle enter the room of the blue very suspiciously rushed. In his mind he wondered if perhaps the one in red was spying on them and how much he could have heard, and although he must have been a bit strict with both of them since childhood, but only one wanted to obey ..

He enters the room where to do his thing and have more answers than he needed, or at least get through the most dishonorable means these answers so important to him. The two brothers stopped playing with each other to look at him.

Sensei splinter: Concealing his real interest - How are you my son, how do you feel? - he asks but then his eyes went to the pile of junk food that was on the bed of leo - A good ninja must keep his body balanced in many aspects, right son? - the way I read him could understand him by his sermon.

Leonardo: Without stopping the scolding a lot - I'm hungry - he said as I finish with the bag he had and opened another, the two present were left with their eyes open - I also have the right as others to eat whatever I want and thanks for ask I'm fine - he said he didn't want to always be meek.

Sensei splinter: It was repeated in his mind - (Just ask and you will get out of your doubts) - look at Leo as seriously as possible - Leonardo, donatello sent me to inform you that he needs your permission to be able to check your phone which is something in one of the applications that could have caused it to shut down apart from getting wet - he said explaining the simplest thing, so as not to have to say the real thing because of reviewing the content - But he needs you to give him your permission, he doesn't want to do it without his permission .. yes there is "something of great value" that you don't want to erase - ask the one in blue.

Leonardo: Nods - Tell him, please, that you have my permission to fix what you can - he said as he nodded, the sensei splinter hid his happiness under a serious and mature appearance.

Raphael: He seemed angry at the presence of the sensei - The little brain can fix it without "our permissions other things" but not the others that are in his sight - he indirectly told him that he knew something that was fixed - (If he thinks I'll leave Donnie check that phone ..) - I wait for the sensei to say something.

Senseo splinter: One of his doubts was right, Raphael knows or maybe more than they know he was on his back - Well, get ready for tonight, they will have patrolling and if they finish early everyone can go to Miss April and "train a little¨ over there ... - the brothers looked quickly to agree something - With his brothers, of course - he said discouraging the two turtles, leaving the room of the blue turtle.

The two turtles before they complained about Splinter's decision waited for him to move far enough from the room to speak, the two looked at each other.

Raphael: Take his hand - I can't believe you let donnie check your phone, do you still feel bad? - He put his hand on his forehead.

Leonardo: He takes his hand off his forehead - They won't discover us so easy .. - He reaches for his bag from the straps of his katanas, looks at him and takes out something - I have this in my possession even ... - he shows him the memory of Your phone - This little thing, they won't be able to see my messages to you because I deleted them and saved screenshots, videos and images on it - smiling proud of their anticipation of possible events.

Raphael: He kisses him softly but separates to stop cheering on both of them - Well, get ready and warm up tonight we will go out .. I will tell makey and donnie - while giving him more kisses and placing his hand on the leo's belly - You'll have a lot of fun, also when you are outside your "mommy" - I speak to the baby.

Leonardo: He hits him with the "joke", although he considered himself the "mother" - "He or she", he doesn't listen to you so well that we say ... - he said - Just answer your voice ... or when you play it with your hand - I inform the red turtle a little.

Raphael: Moving away from leo to leave the room - Good! - He said as when he wants to finish the sermon, leaving Leo alone.

Raphael took on the task of informing others about the patrol tonight, it was easier to tell Makey that he was in the room and did not know what else to do this afternoon; It was another story with the purple one, locked in his work and made sure he was ready at that time.

\- - On the night of that same day - -

The four turtles were on top of a building "hotly talking" to decide who would go with whom, so much so that someone had to stop so much scandal ..

Michelangelo: - Enough of a good time !! - Shout making his older brothers look at him worried - I'm sorry .. - while lowering his head but a hand on his shoulder, it was Leo who looked at him with a smile.

Leonardo: He turns to his other two brothers - Determined .. you two touch them today - while he was taking Makey's hand and pulling him to the other side - Remember where we will be - he said jumping from the building.

Michelangelo: Without understanding he looks at the other two and raph makes him go with Leo - Thanks raph, the next one is just for you! - Leave them alone.

When leaving them michelangelo, Donatello said something to Raph that he did not pay attention to it because it was addressed to his fantasies when Makey spoke those magic words, not being able to avoid this very predatory face for what he would do to the blue when he had the opportunity. Donnie turns to see Raph and meets the perverted face.

Donatello: He looks a bit weird - Earth to rapha .. - passes his hand forward and no answer - Raphael! - Call him by his full name to leave - We must go to reach the place agreed with Leo and Makey .. - He told the red bandana.

Raphael: Get out of your trance and run to the other direction where they had madey and I read- What !, what you say - he said as he jumped from the building to another.

Donatello: He follows it as fast as he can - You were dumbfounded with a face that nobody could approach if you wanted to terrorize them, something that has come to mind? - asks to get information about certain "events that the family had not learned" as the sensei splinter says.

Raphael: He knows what donnie tries to say - And how are you doing with the evicted? - A little joker to avoid this conversation with the purple genius - (If you let me tell you since when I started to put the cock to Leo and now we will have a child in common) - he thought this while growling a little.

Donatello: Listen to raph's annoying growl, but continue with his indirect interrogation - Very well only that for some reason our brother does not seem to have even a hobby to de-stress, with our age you know hormones and testosterone - he began with his interrogation talk.

Raphael: It stops - what do you want? - he asks the purple one, he did not want to appear threatening to the purple one, he could feel that he was recording something to have evidence.

Donatello: About two meters from raph - What do you mean raph, I'm just asking and answering when you ask? - He said not to be exposed, since the sensei splinter listened to one of the radios that Donnie had.

Raphael: Growling, he approaches Donnie - I don't want to have to hurt anything and nobody understands if you know what is right for you - his loudest growls and his brightest eyes in threat - Now let's go, I don't want to have to tell you all the time - He said as he ran again.

Donatello: In his mind - (Don't press it donnie, it will be worse for you if you start to bother him as he does makey) - he made a mantra so as not to enforce the indirect threat of raph.

\- With Michelangelo and Leonardo by his side -

The two brothers were in theirs or that I thought Leo since Makey was not as lively or comfortable as the other times they were on patrol, Leo cares about him moving away from the purpose that the "maternal instincts" told him, I would talk to him right now.

Leonardo: Embrace Makey surprising the orange ninja - Tell me ... what do you have? - Of course it was not his best way to do it indirectly - (What a good way to hide Leonardo) - said himself in his mind.

Michelangelo: He tries to resist the hug of leo .. but he can't - I can't tell you ... - he tries to avoid having to say what was upset him - (I can't tell him about my kiss with donnie .. he will reject me and .. ) - Her eyes filled with tears, but they were affectionately cleaned by Leo.

Leonardo: He feels that something is hidden from him by his tears - I just want to help you little brother ... I don't know how much time I can have time with you or donnie .., but I want to take advantage of every second - his words sounded dramatic to Makey but it was true - Yes I told you something that is important but only if you tell me it bothers you, would you tell me? - He said while feeling nervous.

Michelangelo: He looks surprised - Yes of course but ... what do you mean I read? - He cares about the other one this time forgetting his own - Are you going to die ?! - scared.

Leonardo: He sits on the floor - No makey, but if you want to know, as part of the deal, you have to tell me what happens to you first - he said decidedly

Michelangelo: He feels like I read - But ... + he sighs + I don't know how to say it - he looks at it even with shame - You won't tell the sensei .. right? - a bit scared.

Leonardo: Denying insistent - No no no, it's a secret and I'll keep it, I promise - he told Makey while patting him.

Michelangelo: A little safer - Donnie and I kissed each other ... - he released closing his eyes and covering his ears for possible scolding ... but nothing came - You're not going to scold me and say that this is not brothers or morally according to humans bad and forbidden? - he asks the one in blue.

Leonardo: Shaking her head - Of course not, it's only you, but did Donnie want it too? - He asks the orange one a little curious about this little fact with the youngest of the group.

Michelangelo: Hugs Leo from the waist, placing his head in the lap of Leo like a little boy - We were just a little curious and we both wanted to ... but .. - He stopped while his cheeks blushed.

Leonardo: He caresses the shell like when they were little - You fell in love with donnie .. - he said finally I read - Well .., it's my turn to tell you mine ... - he says and makey raises his head to look at him - I'm in love ... with one of our brothers .. - he told makey.

Michelangelo: His jealousy is activated - I saw it first! - He says a little aggressive when he squeezes the stomach area a little.

Leonardo: He grimaced in pain - Makey not so strong - feeling a sharp pang apart, I try to release Makey from him - I'm in love with raph .. - It was when Makey released him.

Michelangelo: He realizes he hurt Leo - Sorry brother, I didn't mean to hurt you! - he says when he gets up to get away from leo, but he feels a hug of leo - Why do you do it even when one tells you or does things ?, How raph when you had those weeks afraid and if he does not correspond to you? Or if I declare to donnie and he doesn't love me like me? .. and what will the sensei say? - Asks while crying like a small child for being afraid.

Leonardo: He tries to calm him down - Because ... I love them, if he was afraid of raph but it was because of another "thing" and well maybe he decides for himself, with donnie it's a different thing for believing in numbers and so on, but if you dare I will make sure that you do not break the heart we love so much ... if he does, I will break his mother with my sandal; and with regard to the sensei I don't care what he thinks about me - he told him all that and stops hugging him to take him by the shoulders with his hands - And as I love them all ... I see no problem loving you for that .. , clean that adorable little face and let's meet donnie and raph - I encourage him as he ran to the next roof.

Michelangelo: A sincere smile came out - Yes, let's go with Donnie and Raph - while following Leo.

\- At the meeting point agreed by the four brothers -

Those who were there were those of the purple bandana and the red bandana who ended up in "peace" condition to wait for their other brothers, but never arrived ... until they received a "help" signal for the walkitokies.

/ ??: As with static - Guys the clan standing + groans of pain + we need help! - from the other side but is interrupted by someone - Shut up and stay still! - Sounds like they were electrocuting him - Leo won't hold on much! - said. \

That was the drop that spilled the glass for raph that came out in search of his orange brother and his blue lover while he was followed by just donatello looking for the location of the other two. Donatello knew that the police should owe many explanations for those dead soldiers.

\- With leo and makey -

As Makey had said for the walkitokies, Leo was protecting him as much as he could from the soldiers, but he knew he needed to help Leo ... but he wouldn't let him; Leo protected him from the soldiers with the rods of electricity with his body as well as being unarmed.

He wouldn't let his little brother do anything to him, but he couldn't afford to hurt the baby with one of those rods either, he told Makey to enter his shell and he did it, he positioned himself on top of him to receive in his arms , legs and the shell the blows and wounds, but did not give them time to use them on their stomach or sides .. their brother and son was what mattered most at the time.

It was a well-planned trap when using a "simulacrum" of robbery in an abandoned building, although they tried their best to use everything they knew they didn't have that there were too many soldiers .. they would kill them both, they were sure of that.

They managed to separate them both loved Makey with chains, I read I try to get to him to remove them but his limbs were also one to one chained but he did not give up so easy, the soldiers had to tie him as hard as possible and left him on his knees until the person in charge of the movement appeared.

Chief of the soldiers: Crouching down to look at Leo's eyes - You are really horrible .. my weapon .. - he said and one of the soldiers handed him a samurai sword - But although you will die like a warrior - raise the sword with both hands ready to take the final blow.

Makey tries to free himself to prevent Leo from being killed, but he just ducked his head with a smile to hide the stab in his stomach ... his baby was afraid and he couldn't calm him down; He prepared himself for what would come. But a few warm drops fell to his cheek ... when he opened his eyes blood was a large pool of blood ... from the head of the squad of soldiers who fell to the ground ... was pierced by a sai.

Raphael: Look at the other soldiers and then at Leo, his eyes with the protective membranes ... but he told Leo even without taking them off he knew he was fulfilling his promise - You will all pay them to me! - He yells at the soldiers and goes after all of them who literally ran for their lives of the turtle - Donatello don't stand like an idiot and get Leo and makey fast! - gives an order to his purple brother, removing him from his trance.

Donatello obeys the order of the red one and frees her brothers, looks for the weapons and gave them to both of them, tries to take them out but Leo stays to look for raph ... he had to avoid as he told the two to continue doing this; he gives him the order to make makey safe and review him, donnie obeyed without resistance.

I'm looking for raph, but not before trying to feel the baby that had stopped stabbing, when he felt the voice of raph and no more inside.

\- With raphael -

He was surrounded by bodies belonging to the foot clan soldiers, he had murdered everyone but he was still full of anger and wanted to unload with the bodies of these what they did to Leo and Makey; in his head he couldn't help thinking that they did something worse to leo and the baby making his anger increase. The sound of footsteps alerted him to someone approaching, turns around and ... is leo, that despite the bodies followed a straight line until raph to hug them.

Leonardo: Closing his eyes tightly - We're fine .. raph, let's go to the lair the others are worried - but raph didn't move to see clearly what he did.

Raphael: But it didn't do much but it didn't correspond to Leo's hug - I told you to go with donnie ... - he said his voice still sounded very scary.

Leonardo: He made raph release one of his sais - Let's go, please ... - he puts it on his belly, while calming his own breath.

Raphael: He takes one of Leo's hands and kisses her - I will protect them both ... - he kneels and kisses the belly of Leo - And I will love them both ... no matter what ... - he stands up and carries Leo - Let's go I will not leave you alone .. - he said as he walked with him in his arms and his opposition to being charged.

The four brothers met and returned home together, raph so that Makey would not feel excluded by raph carrying Leo in her arms, allowed her to go in her shell as a "horse" to the den.

The sensei when seeing them arrive asked them, but none responded to the disturbing thing that raph can be for "them" ... but the sensei splinter found out what happened in an april report.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------


	19. Chapter 19: Discovered! .. sensei won't do it ...

\- March 25, 2017 -

It was the third month of Leonardo's pregnancy and he was beginning to notice a little more the belly of the blue turtle tried to hide it, and not to demand much from Leo during training or patrolling by that of red, Raphael made sure that Leo did not lack anything he asked for, food, attention / affection and once again a little "soft" sex for both of them was fine; Even if he was sleeping with him during the night so that before the others woke up, he would go to his room, at least let him do a few things if he was in the mood.

They tried to spend more time with their brothers, with Makey it was easy and Raph didn't seem so upset when Leo told him what was upsetting the child ... and Leo's warning became more solid. With Donnie it was even harder for Leo to know that he was helping Splinter confess to the "good".

The two tried their best to do something to have a longer solo time and their opportunity came when April invited them to his family for a family movie night, Donnie finally returned his phone. The two avoided going when they started a "fight" in the den for something that their brothers and the sensei splinter had to separate them, the latter punishing them in the way they apparently fixed their problems; leaving the two turtles in the den ..... what a great mistake they made that day ....

\- In the den, sewers ..... -

The two were asleep in the leo room, had had sex so they were really exhausted and the room loaded with the smell of both, the two turtles curled up, hugged and with a blanket barely covering them; They slept naked without any clue as to what would happen in minutes.

The sight for those who arrived from their "family" night and looked everywhere for the elders but did not appear, the sensei splinter without many expectations went to the room of the red turtle .. none of them, went to the room of the eldest blue and a very strange smell came to his nose causing him to stop at the door. The other two turtles approached the old sensei splinter, waiting for an order from him to continue.

When they opened the door the breath of the three spectators stopped and with it their progress to see the scene that was in the room, which smelled like the only one that was the truth .. they had sex in the room. In addition to the remarkable evidence of clothing on both sides of both turtles on all sides, as well as their weapons and the two turtles hugging in bed sleeping very attached without noticing the presence of involuntary spectators at the time.

The two minors looked at each other and then the sensei splinter seemed very calm .. but in the old mouse's mind that the anger over the "ugly" act in his own house and more with the two older ones ... was determined to castrate both turtles with a katana .. but remember not to do it until completely out of doubt. He moved closer to the "couple" and uncovered them ... the semen he had given him the answers that were enough for him.

Sensei splinter: He hits his cane so hard on the ground, this alerted the two turtles and makes them wake up - You two have disappointed me for this "thing" they did, not only me, but also their brothers! - I shout to the two who tried to cover themselves with the blankets, or that I did while I lowered my head in shame or fear, but Raph didn't seem to care if they saw him naked - Dress up and go to the dojo, if you know what is best for both! - But he only received a very loud growl of raph in threat - He would not do it if he were your raphael - he warned the red bandana but he would not listen.

Raphael: Their grunts were too loud, even makey and donnie could hear them even if they were in the doorway - you don't have the right to judge us !! - I yell at him to walk with steps of wanting to fight the sensei splinter, but one hand stopped him, he stopped moving towards the sensei and his younger brothers.

Leonardo: Giving raph a pleading look to stop him, he was sitting - Please raph .. - his belly was exposed but no one seemed to realize how "swollen" he was, the fear in his voice that came out like a thread.

Sensei splinter: He looks at Leonardo who tried to calm Raph - Leonardo, wait a long time, but not this from you - the words of the sensei hurt more to Leo than I try not to let his tears see the rat - I want to see them both in dojo in 10 minutes .. michelangelo watches both of them - he said as they left the blue room with donaello, leaving the orange one with the blue one and the red one.

The remaining three in the room without saying anything, the child did not know whether to approach the other two but fear invaded him by the way he treated splinter to the two.

Leonardo: He stared at looking at makey - Leave us alone ... please makey .. - he asked makey while the tears came out.

Michelangelo: He slowly denies - The sensei me .. - but looks at raph who was looking at Leo, while he didn't know what else to say.

Raphael: Place a hand firmly on the belly of Leo, Leo placed his hand on top of Raph's - Nothing will happen to you .. - I speak low and look at Makey - Let us dress even if you want to see us both while we make? - he asks the orange one.

Michelangelo: He saw the action of raph without understanding - Yes yes ... - he only said while he left leaving the other two alone - (Finally I read to confess raph .. but .. why did he put his hand on his stomach? ..) - he wondered while waiting outside.

Already completely alone two, raph hug him, I try to read him not to give him a panic attack and start blaming himself or the baby, he reminded him that they were not to blame and that the baby did not hurt him either; He reminded him that sooner or later they would realize, but that if they were against both of their wishes, the emergency plan was already in use at any time.

Raphael: Take the straps with the covers of the katanas and you are inside - In the bag of the kunais you have the smoke bombs you need to evade them, and I will stay to distract them .. - he says.

Leonardo: Nods - Hai .. - said his voice sounded paid even without standing or dressing.

Raphael: He bends down and kisses Leo's belly - Daddy will entertain your uncles and grandfather .. - He gave him more kisses by pulling a sad smile at Leo - But you ... will let "Mommy" reach the hiding place without doing something that bother .. obey your mother .. - he said this last - Let's get dressed .. we don't want to make the rat angry .. - he gets up and starts dressing.

He convinced him at last to get dressed to go out to the dojo ... his bulging stomach could not help but notice that he had bandages on his waist, but he still did not want to show his face and tell them the truth of their relationship ... I take the hand decided and I look into his eyes, but what he said I read.

Leonardo: He places his free hand on Raph's cheek - Don't delay ... - he said, squeezing his hand on Raph's.

Raphael: He kisses him while he squeezes his hand more, he separates - Make sure you get to the hiding place and stay there ... until he arrives ... in case he doesn't ... - keep a quiet moment - Take good care of him .. Show him everything we learned ... - He said he didn't want Leo to feel worse but he should say it - I love you ... Leonardo ... - He said.

Leonardo: It is possible to calm down more in spite of the words so raw of raph - I love you too .. raphael .. - he said I look at his belly - And I will show him everything I learned from you .. I will teach him how to fight with the same weapons as his father .. - Raphael repeats the same action as before they dressed, tears began to form - They would never separate us .. - said Raph fondly ties the scarf he made for Christmas.

When the conversation between the two ends, they go out and look for makey, Leo hugs him and makey corresponds to him needing to let off steam with someone, raph joins the hug of the two, leaving Makey surprised by this action since the rude also gave him an individual hug how long it lasted a little 3 minutes that he had to finish by jealousy / game of leo towards makey; The latter remembers what he did to Leo for a jealous attack, Leo tells him it was a joke that he played with him, the loving moment returns between the three.

But they are heading to the dojo to end all the ordeal of both parties in a good time for the most peaceful way possible, without confrontations or misunderstandings.

The three entered and found the sensei splinter on the dojo platform, made a sign for them to sit down, sat on their legs, a little more separated from makey the pair of turtles that were in trouble, were taken from the hand to give each other support. Behind the sensei splinter was with donatello who with a lapto and some screens tried some things ... they waited for splinter to begin the interrogation.

Sensei splinter: He looks at you in a way that even in his doubts he didn't ... it was the same way they looked at you at the police station .. the same one that gave erics sacks to leo - Since when have you two been in Is this "relationship" or had these intimate contacts and what leads me to ask, since when do you two like each other? - I ask them being direct with all of them.

Leonardo: Without emotion or expression - Since last year .. - I didn't remember well just that it was after the krang attack - Maybe two weeks after the krang attack .. I don't remember? - Look at Raph and he nods.

Sensei splinter: Who was walking now around the two of you - Why didn't you refuse .. these things are not from brothers or are you both forgotten? - In the tone of his voice, sarcasm combined with anger and anger ... was not the father the four knew.

Raphael: I try to control myself - What does it matter what the humans say? .. they will not like us anyway ... the humans do not fit our cocks - he said in response, his rude and rude attitude was out.

Leonardo: Squeeze his hand with the other's hand - We are the only ones in our species ... there are no females to be able to have a "normal life" or have a family as humans do ... - he said simply.

Raphael: Looks him in the eye - And what about my brother's liking, it bothers him, it makes him sick that we are like this ... - he says - What's wrong with me sleeping with my older brother? Do it mine how many times I feel like it? Or why Leonardo is the leader and saw him full of my semen? - defying the sensei splinter with questions, leonardo nudges him on his sides for the latter.

Sensei splinter: He stops and looks at them - Yes - he just says that and stands in front of them in his eyes reflected everything I try to teach raph to control - I can't allow this ... and I see who I chose as the leader He has been influenced by you .. - I look at Leo but he didn't feel ashamed anymore.

Leonardo: Serious - Because the leader was not .. it was me, as it is now - he said - And what if I let myself be influenced by raph? .. they say that the opposites attract ... - he said in defiance.

Sensei splinter: He approaches Leo - I thought you would be a good choice, but he was wrong .. - trying to despair Leo, but it was not .. it was like the blue bandana said right now the responsible and mature leader was not It was Leonardo.

Donatello: He is approaching splinter - Sensei, he is ready - he said he looked at his brothers as splinter did.

The screen behind splinter showed a video of hidden cameras in their rooms, they were recording and listening to their conversations and even when they had sex or only slept together in one of the two rooms. The fear of both grew when they saw the moments when they were talking about the baby and when Leo stroked his growing belly while he was alone, he was not so notorious in the cameras. The others present did not understand why Leo touched his stomach a lot in some of the shots.

Sensei splinter: Together with donnie - First time I see these recordings, just like donatello .. now do what you had planned to do - leaves him at the top of the four.

Donatello: Advance - Why did you touch your stomach so much? Were you sick? Why didn't you say anything? - I ask with the scientific tone .. as if I read it was an experiment.

That annoyed raphael and Leonardo himself who endured the desire to "protect the enemy" from the baby.

Raphael: Raise your shoulders - What if it felt bad but it happened quickly? - He said to avoid the truth.

Donatello: Look at him - I didn't ask you, I asked Leonardo. Are the relationships based on what both parties want? - He said - Or is that just what you think is best raph? - look at leo.

Sensei splinter: Take a few steps - As your family worries us that the two will be harmed by their differences and that he can harm you when he cannot control his anger .. and we cannot do anything to avoid it .. - he said - Raphael he can kill you .. - cruelly with the red one.

Raphael: He gets up in anger and takes out his sais going to the old rat - that's a lie! -but he stops with the sais inches from the head of the sensei - I would not hurt or kill Leo - he said as he breathed heavily back on his steps so as not to turn his back on them.

Leonardo: I wouldn't say anything - I felt bad and what? - His mood changed quickly like Raph's.

Donatello: Narrow your eyes - Really, like the other time you passed out in training? - He asks - It's weird because I try to look with the symptoms but I found nothing .. - He said as his hands went to the gogles.

Leo's senses returned and his breathing sped up, they were in trouble, they couldn't escape so easily from them, it was too late to scan. Everyone saw donnie's face as if they had made a joke in bad taste but then changed to a surprise and curiosity about what I managed to see.

Donatello: He looks at the tape I read on his waist - Let me see what you hide Leo - he said, the other two did not understand his request.

Sensei splinter: Look confused at the bandana morada - What do you say donatello? - The question.

Donatello: Look at Leonardo's eyes - Detect when scanning Leo, two heart rates ... one faster than the other in case one of Leo ... - said look at the sensei splinter and then at Leo - He's pregnant .. sensei - Told him.

Michelangelo / Sensei splinter: At the same time - What! - If you believe what they heard coming out of the purple genius.

Donatello: He nods while he was taking his bo - Yes, he is pregnant ... and if I calculate well ... - he said while with the cane bo he cost the ribbons at the waist of Leo - He has three months ... - to see how bulky he was.

Sensei splinter: You will suppress while moving the heads to the sides - How did this happen? Ha if I forgot it, I already know it well - look at the red one with even more anger, but sigh - I will give you some options:

* Having the baby and raising him as another brother, that would leave them both as elder brothers, he will not know who his "parents" are and will end their relationship just to be BROTHERS ..

* Having him and that I read stays like his "father", Raphael leaves so he doesn't know where he comes from ..

* It may also be to have him but that raph is his uncle must move away from being alone with Leo and being BROTHERS and just that.

* Send one of the two away .. with or without the little one ..

* Abort it ..

These are all the options that I can give you both, choose wisely why you could repent - the sensei told them.

The alarms went on in the heads of leo and raph, it was now or never, they looked into each other's eyes was the signal for leo's escape. Michelangelo his world was falling apart, his sensei and father was now evil, his brother donatello helped him and the only ones they were affected were leo and raph, with his .. baby was a bit weird but he had to get used to at least That little point of rapid assimilation.

Leonardo: I knew raph's answer more than good - Sensei won't! - I scream while getting up - I refuse to do anything you say, and know that ... I will not abort because he is my son! - He quickly covered his mouth and nose with the scarf, taking two things out of the bag of the kunais and throwing them to the ground were smoke bombs.

The den was completely filled with too thick smoke, giving Leonardo a chance to escape but leaving Raphael as agreed, the thick cloud began to fade leaving the only one of the two. The race began to reach the hiding place, said Raph, guarding both the sensei splinter and donatello.

Sensei splinter: See that Michelangelo has not moved to go after Leo - Michelangelo brings your brother back! - He yells and Makey obeys, leaving his attention to the red turtle - Do not believe that because this old man can not do anything to you Raphael remember when "I almost found them" on the spot - he said.

Raphael: He smiles selfishly - I know that, but I knew that since he was 12 he had a kind of taste for him or it was true since he was very young that he felt that way - he told him the only secret he didn't tell Leo with something That you both knew well - (Go quickly read and don't let Makey reach you) - in your mind.

The fight between donatello and the sensei splinter against raphael began, which in some way or another was at the same level as the rat master.

The fight was intense for all three, Donatello did not know the reason for Leonardo's rebellion and now that maybe he can have a nephew of the two turtles ... no that was not true, he said, it was only Leo trying to compensate for something that none Of the four they would naturally be male.

Sensei splinter, on the other hand, did the difficult things to raphael who tried to imitate him since he did not feel him more like his son ... as it is also now for more than he did not want with Leonardo, while he received the help of donatello too to disable raph.

\- With Leonardo .. -

Running all he can without looking back to not allow his conscience to spoil the elaborate escape plan, but repressed emotions came to light halfway to the hiding place, he also reminded himself of the promise he made to raph. But while he was crying the presence of someone watching him made him watchful, when he was just a few steps away he turned quickly when he stood up was makey.

Leonardo: I try to sound as serious as possible and avoid sounding as if I had cried, I take out his katanas - He sent you to look for me and take me to the den .. right? - I ask.

Michelangelo: Nods - But I won't hurt you, Leo ... just come to say goodbye to you - he said and looked into Leo's eyes, his eyes were out.

Leonardo: Save your katanas and get close to makey - You have to be strong, if we could we would take you but it would be dangerous .. - he said to makey - Do not let your smile fade for this, someday we will return and we will look for you together with donnie - he kisses her forehead while hugging him.

Michelangelo: Holding the urge to cry - Can I .. feel? - He asks a bit of pain to his brother in blue.

Leonardo: Smile at the orange one - Sure .. - he said softly, I put my hand on her belly - She is still too small to move and feel so easy .. I will miss you - makey put her hand away from the small lump of her stomach.

Michelangelo: Look at it - Do you promise me something? - get a nod from leo - Don't let it be like the bitter raph - Take one of the leo katanas and make small cuts along with some lengths - Try to get raph back to where they are going to take refuge .. go away from the city, okay? - receives a nod and goes to the sewer.

Leonardo with the visit and sacrifice of his younger brother goes to the hiding place, having arrived he sits in bed to rest, the stab is back was the baby asking his father, he tries to calm him until raph arrives.

\- With raphael -

He was already tired and wounded, but he had to make the way to the hiding place and if I read he could not reach it ?, the thoughts afflicted him only he expected a miracle to get out of the rat and the purple turtle. He received his long-awaited miracle was makey, when they looked at him he said everything ¨- I will help you, come back with Leo quickly -¨ while Sensei Splinter and Donatello concentrated on seeing what happened to Makey, he ran to the old sewer network and looked for which of the covers would be left near the hiding place.

When he found it, he opened it and left, went up to the buildings and arrived at the building where Leonardo was, when he entered the blue turtle hug in bed crying for him. He came over and called him to look at him, he started to hug him.

Raphael: Hugs him - We'll be fine .. - I calm him down and gave him several kisses.

Leonardo: Without stopping crying - I hate mood swings make me seem anything but how I want - he said to Raph, he laughed - Don't laugh ... you're bad - he said to the one in red but he sees the wounds - You're hurt .. I'll heal you - but Raph won't let go.

Raphael: He sleeps with leo - I'll be fine ... stay here we need both - he said.

The couple of turtles fell asleep in the shelter they made themselves, they would need energy for what would come to them two or three ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- -


	20. Chapter 20: We're leaving, Emergency Plan, The Baby is small but strong.

\- May 26, 2017 -

A few hours later Leo woke up from the dream without dreams, they both fell asleep from the events of a few hours ago, when seeing the wounds of Raph he went to look for the first aid kit or the closest thing to be as it was done by themselves, taking advantage of the fact that he was still asleep, he did the job of bandaging it and cleaning the blood that was stuck on the scales as quickly as possible; The baby made himself felt since Leo woke up, Leo smiled when he saw that the baby was fine.

I wait for Raph to wake up patiently while reading a book that was from Ninjutsu that he brought before all this, Raph began to wake up, because of the way he moved a little, when Raph opened his eyes he saw Leo sitting near him, He sat down but the burning of the wounds when he saw them already healed and bandaged.

Leonardo: Leave the book and help raph - Be careful they haven't healed yet ... how did you sleep ... it still hurts? - Asks referring to the wounds on his body - (Hold on .. all so that I could escape and return with all this alone ..) - Feels bad about leaving him alone, ducks his head.

Raphael: Look at him - I'm fine ... just sting a little nothing serious, and how are you? - wanting to stop being the center of attention and fixing theirs on the other - If they are for the wounds, do not feel bad .. I told you that I would protect you so that you could escape and that I would return .. or did you prefer that I leave you like this ? .. - He said but he realized his words when he saw Leo's face with tears - I'm sorry ... I will never leave you ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that ... - Hugs Leo with both arms.

Leonardo: Calms down with raph's hug - Don't worry ... I was a coward, I didn't want to leave you alone with sensei splinter and donatello .. - raph puts his hands on his - But we didn't want him to "leave" injured .. - he said placing the two pairs of hand in the bulging abdominal area - We are both fine raph - kisses him on the cheek.

Raphael: I look at the window - We can't go out for a few days from now .. - Looks him in the eye.

Leonardo: Nods and separates to make a traditional bow - I will follow your orders from this moment, from now on you will be more than my brother, lover and father of my baby you are my "leader" ... I will obey you in everything that I Ask ... - He told Raph that he was confused and a little surprised.

Raphael: He takes it by the shoulders to remove it from the position so "humiliating" for him - The relations are two by two and the baby did not do it myself .. take that off your head that the responsibility is one. - Leo read his head, implying that I do not get the idea - You can also be and I still want you to be, with the only difference that this time I will not leave you in the decisions I make or make ..... - He said - We will share the role of leader, we both will be, what do you think? - The question.

Leonardo: Smile - It's fine for me .. - he said while hugging him - Have breakfast? - he asks receives a nod from the red one.

The position of their relationship in a pyramid that they were taught since childhood was right next to the family, not above it or below it; The position of the closest human friends was the same as the family, leaving the other things he liked at the bottom. The only thing that both could give him the first position was his son / daughter ... or those who came from now that they were "independent" by his family force.

They did not leave the hiding place for some 4 days for the sake of being ambushed by the clan of the foot or donatello and michelangelo, which Sensei Splinter surely sent them to look for or in the case to kill according to Leo; They got rid of their phones so they wouldn't be tracked by Donnie. They had slept and spent time together doing some things. Raph tried not to eat much to leave everything to the blue one, although the blue one would manipulate him to eat with the same amount, serving once in a while not too often. But there was still the dilemma that both had to stay to have the baby in the city or leave it for the safety of the little turtle.

They both agreed that the city of New York was not a safe place for them ... for their family, for now their only biggest threats from highest to lowest were, their former clan, the foot clan and the human beings that they inhabit the surface of the city; the only option left for both of them, after assessing their situation several times between them:

* Staying and taking risks for the other two enemy clans: It would be a lot of work for the two alone to provide supplies in a city that was guarded in many ways was almost suicidal; and at birth the baby all the work would remain in raph to attend to both. Leo is not sure that it is a good idea like Raph, neither of them wanted to leave the city they loved and protected for years.

* Separate and accept one of the options of the sensei splinter to read: That would give the baby the advantage of even being with two other beings like him if they accepted him, although Leo's fate would be degraded by the sensei splinter .., as a consequence of this he could not really know leo and raph as his parents. Leo flatly refused this and raph who only proposed it because he knew what Leo looked like, none spoke of this option.

* Leave everything behind and go find another place: Go away from the city they knew from top to bottom, good human friends who helped them so much and ... "family" they still wanted ... to leave everything behind ... everything they knew ... but being the only one who could leave both of them the opportunity to be calm, stocked and together as a family, if they found a safe place away from human beings but close if they needed help in any way they could provide .

The options were set on the table, they just needed the two to agree and choose one of them. To make your emergency plan more solid, gather some things and leave as quickly as you could.

Leonardo: I ponder the options on the possible play of both for the common good of the three in silence for a few hours in the room.

Raphael: I was trying not to disturb him so he went out into the room to train with his sais while looking for a solution just like I read.

That afternoon neither of them was close to each other until the night, the two took the time to talk and make a decision between the two as they said they would do now, for both being the leaders of themselves. They tried not to turn it into a violent discussion like the old ones that the two have had for a long time, exposing their good or bad points

Raphael: Sighs knowing that they had to choose without regretting, but since he only does what I read he says - Choose your leo ... you take the baby after all ... choose what you choose, I will never leave you alone ... - supporting him.

Leonardo: Keep silent while you close your eyes - None of the three are sure here .. - He started and looks raph in the yellow eyes, his own eyes denoted decision - We must go away from the city has become dangerous for us .. - He rises from his sitting position on his legs.

Raphael: He nods and gets up - I'll look for provisions for the "journey" then ... - he takes his sais from the table, which he left there before but sees Leo put on the straps with his katanas - Where are you going? - The question.

Leonardo: Look at him - I'll go with you raph .. can't I go with you? - A little sarcastic by raph's question.

Raphael: Sigh to know what Leo is like - Well, but you'll stay hidden until I get out of there ... and don't pout because it's not no, period ... - he said as much as I read I try to tell him yes.

Leonardo: Sighs - Well .. I'll stay away for the best pope in the world to do his own - he told Raph when he was ready with his scarf, now he didn't need to hide his abdominal area - Are we going? - He says.

The two quickly leave their hiding place to go find some of the provisions they needed on the trip, hiding in any possible shade and being careful to run into the people who walked in the streets, and avoid meeting the other two clans; Leo followed Raph.

They arrived at a small grocery store closed and from what they saw I had not seen was alone, a good sign for both turtles that could enter and leave without any problem, they just had to take care of the cameras. Already with that covered by raph for also disabling the possible cameras inside it, they went to the execution of their plan, entered the establishment through the service door without being seen.

They entered slowly to make sure it was empty of the staff, raph made a sign to Leo they were alone and Leo took out his bag, to put some things that could last and without breaking in the way like: bread, cereals, some fruits for both of us these days, pasta, dried meat and one other candy, and a map of the entire city. When Leo tells him he's ready, Raph carries him on his shoulder while Leo helps him make his way to the exit and helps him up to the roof. They returned to their little hiding place, without any time constraint.

Leonardo: Help raph to remove the bag and order some things in another - That was easy even if we don't like what we did, don't you think? - Look at him.

Raphael: He nods and helps me read with things - It doesn't bother me so much, luckily we didn't have to see donnie and makey or the foot clan - he said.

\- In the sewers with donatello, michelangelo and the sensei splinter -

The two brothers in orange and purple respectively were scolded by the sensei splinter to let the blue and red escape, especially to makey for letting Leo escape, makey said he would not repeat himself even if in his mind it was said that he would let leonardo and raph escape if necessary .. he would let them have what he wanted in his dreams but in reality it was another, he couldn't with the purple one.

After so many scolding for the two children and a meditation after not to discharge all the anger in the two even feeling like a "loving father" with the only ones who did not have those ideas of the elders, I leave them alone for donnie to heal the wounds "made" by leo; neither of the brothers turned their eyes or words while cleaning up the mess splinter, donatello and raphael did. One was upset with the two elders for hiding this from his "family" if those two considered them as one, the other annoyed at the thought of the one with glasses and his "father".

Only two days passed and Sensei Splinter named Donatello as the new leader between the two brothers for being the most skilled between them, even between the two brothers it was not as before; it was more a coexistence interested in both sides, and neither really yielded as far as socializing there.

As donatello would like it, since every time he asked michelangelo for a favor, he did it to please what he needed ... he became a robot, nothing that Makey was "heart" as they used to say. And he couldn't do anything he knew to change it to the way it was before.

Two days passed and michelangelo was submissive to what Splinter asked him to do or make him do the rat, for the same fear as Leo and raph could have, of the latter ... his childhood hero along with the blue one. The story was different when it was donatello beginning to call him with his full name the same day that Leonardo and Raphael left the den ... of their lives, he did not feel "at home" and emotionally was a mess .. no I knew what to do now the "only" here with a picture of everyone together.

The following days for the three members of the supposed "family or clan" as Splinter still referred to, things got better when april, casey and vern came to see how they all were not knowing anything about them for a long time since the night of family in april house. Humans were impressed when he gave them the news of the last days said by Donatello, about the "relationship" of Leo and Raph who went to bed "very often" until in a way that Donatello still did not find out Leo was pregnant.

Casey: Look everywhere - Where are Leo and Raph now? - he asks the purple one.

Donatello: Look the other way - They escaped ... when we discovered them, we tried to reason with them but it was useless with those stubborn people who didn't want to listen to the sensei splinter, so they ran away ... - he said pretending to try to help them.

April: She gets up worried - But what about the "baby", donnie? - question.

Donatello: He sighs when he remembers that she would ask him until he told her - My scanners gave me what is a healthy surface reading ... but I don't let myself check it well when I run away ... - he told the reporter.

Vern: Seriously but notice the behavior of the purple as if hiding something, so he took the trouble to ask - But they have not seen him act weird when they were together, a guy like raph telling him that he will be a father is unlikely to Is he calm and if I read pregnancy would not have very noticeable symptoms to be that? - He said a little distrustfully.

Casey: He looks at it when he remembers - Then it was that and his mother's very son said nothing to me! - I exclaim and everyone looked at him strangely - Once we met he was so angry about "something" that he didn't want to talk to me almost all night, except that he was upset or disgusted with Leo, I thought it was the same as usual - He told the others.

Donatello: Thinking for a moment - Casey, what else could you know about Raph?

Casey: He looks at him for hearing the fake question tone - He only came from time to time ... he took me to read one day ... well not until I got up but I saw him in the other building next to mine ... it was weird because it is not common to see them so friendly with each other .. - he said - (And if I read ¨raph of raph¨ .. there had to be .. heck, that was why he asked me so much lubricant ..) - He thought this by remembering the request of the red turtle a little indignant at the manipulation of the red one.

April: Worried about not seeing makey - Where is michelangelo? - he asks the purple one for the lack of the orange one.

Donatello: He looks at her - In his room he is recovering, I read him ... - he said to the redhead.

April went to the orange room to see how it was, knocked on the corresponding door of the orange, he replied that he could go inside. He met the orange turtle lying on his bed, approached and caressed the shell affectionately before speaking. Leaving the "genius" with the cameraman and the detective.

April: Feel something strange to see makey, as if something does not add up - Makey, how are you? - he asks the orange one.

Michelangelo: He looks a little sad his eyes were without the natural glow of him - Well .. I think .. - he says a little unsure of telling him.

April: Note the doubt in the voice of makey - It's about leo and raph, right? - I try to comfort the "little" orange turtle - I was a bit impressed too, but I find it strange that the two of them "left" when they were found in certain circumstances ... - he asks to know more what it was that He passed.

Michelangelo: He shakes his head - They didn't run away like Donnie says ... - he says - We found them if ... but ... the sensei didn't let them explain themselves, they were trying their best to solve the "problem" ... and he wanted me to read got rid of .. - but he couldn't say it.

April: See the wounds of makey and the part of makey - And Leo attacked you? - he asks unconsciously.

Michelangelo: He sits on the bed - I made them with the katana of leo .. he didn't want to attack me, he was scared .. the sensei splinter fought with raphael, donnie helped the sensei .. - he said - He sent me to bring Leonardo but .. I could not do when I found him .. - I look the reporter in the eye.

April: He looks at it in the same way, so donnie lied to them in his own face, it was said that he had to help the orange turtle in a way - Mkey, me and my department will be whenever you need a break ... from all this, You can stay a few days and nights if you want - he said while hugging him - What do you think from now on, of course if you want? - The question.

Michelangelo: Nods - Sure ... but I'll stay a little to keep some things - look at a picture of the four that was on the table next to his bed.

April: Look at the picture - I know that one day they will return to makey, and maybe you are an uncle .. - he said to even give hope to the little one.

Michelangelo: Smile and nod - Yes, they will return one day .. - he said quietly.

The reporter asks if he wanted to join the talk with them but he replied that he could not stand being in the presence with donatello, the redhead tells him that he will come to say goodbye to him, gives him one last hug before going out to the room. With this new information, he couldn't leave Makey, his only "protectors" couldn't help him.

\- With leo and raph, secret hiding place -

They still arranged some of the bags for the trip, things like the food they looked for a few hours ago, clothes they had stored for their "love" nights, keeping a couple of each and how important for both of them their weapons and their replacements . While fixing one of the bags he thought about Makey and his conversation before he returned to the den, Leo had to take it with him, it would be better with both of them ... or even Donnie if he wanted to go with them.

Leonardo: Go to Raph who was stacking some bags, I wasn't sure how to tell him - Raph? Can I ask you a question? - wait for an answer from this.

Raphael: He looks at it - Sure - he tells her as he keeps some things back.

Leonardo: Take a deep breath - I want makey to come with us - he said and raph looks at him, not angry.

Raphael: Sighs - I also want the dwarf to come with both of us but ... how will we do it ?, every second we spend we can be caught by the sensei or the foot clan .. - see that Leo ducks his head - But we will try to bring him with us, but I promise nothing ... - he said.

Leonardo: Smile - Hai .. - returning to his own.

Raphael: His hand touches his pocket - Hey! Take this ... - He passes some packs of pills to the blue - They are vitamins for you .. - He said.

Leonardo: He looks at them a little strangely - Do I need them? - He didn't like relying on some pills.

Raphael: Look at him - Yes, they are only for the baby to have certain things, some of iron, calcium and if you are not hungry - he says - In the boxes he said they were important for pregnancy .. just do not take it with the meals - he told leo.

The two with the things covered just had to look where they would go when they left the city, they searched the map for the fastest way out, seeing the options of places .. including Massachusetts, full of forests and is so Only 4 hours from New York City. The bad thing ... that his only way of arriving was by train or in a car ... that was difficult with respect to his sizes and how careful they had to be because of his decisions with the baby.

Raphael: Look at leo - what do you think? - he asks the one in blue.

Leonardo: Looks and nods - It is the most promising and we will be close .. the only thing is how we will arrive .. - I put a hand on his chin - Donatello has guarded the cameras throughout the city including meters and stations as it would be difficult by train - Told him.

Raphael: Think of something - Casey .. - He said - You can help us ... - He gets up and goes to the window, but Leo left behind with him - Stay ... here until he returns - he said to the one in blue, who I cross my arms - I'll bring you something, I promise .. pizza or sushi? - he asks the one in blue.

Leonardo: Looks at him - Fried fish .. - he says blushing at raph - Pizza too .. can you? - The question.

Raphael: Kisses him - I'll be back soon - he leaves the hiding place.

A while later, Raph returned with what he promised Leo, he gives it to him and tells him about the help of April, Casey and Vern, a train would arrive at the New York Grand Central Station and with his help they would take it. Raph shows him the two coats, they just had to ambush the train in one of the places where nobody saw them get on and they didn't ask questions about who they were. Then Vern would make a "order" for a gift from a relative who lived in Boston, only that this "family" lived near many forests and places of much vegetation and fauna.

Leonardo: Stop eating - And makey? - He asks Raph if Casey told him anything.

Raphael: Next to leo - As he told april, he wants us back, but he won't let us stay for splinter .. - he told leo.

Leonardo: Look at raph - Can we try to come with us, please? - He asked the one in red.

Raphael: He agrees to what Leo asked - Yes yes yes - he said and Leo has a little - Come - but Leo's scolding face - Only one the rest is yours - reminded him of blue.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------


	21. Chapter 21: Travel by train, New city and a forest .. 4th month.

\- May 30, 2017, night .. -

The two red and blue turtles prepared for the emergency trip with the help of humans, none of the human friends saw Leonardo as a condition of raph to trust them, on the other hand raph asked them as what he wanted to read that they would bring makey .. they would take him with them they wouldn't let him hurt himself by being with the rat and the purple reptile.

Already with the coats with the hats on that cold night and to pass "unnoticed" from the sight of civilians at 23 street station, and all in their positions for the departure of the turtles. Casey doing a review of the "camera security system" with a "camera specialist", Vern did it because he owed one of those two, April took a walk to makey through the sewers, he accepted the invitation of the redhead when she told him she had a surprise for him. Only the two turtles that could arrive at any time were missing.

The two turtles made sure that their hiding place did not suffer looting or that someone curious saw what lived there, cleaned or in this case messed up everything possible as if they left the building a long time ago. The bags well distributed, raph with 6 and I read with just with two, the two did not want to lose their chance to have "freedom" and their little brother rushed. Until they were in the building before the train station, they waited for their brother from the shadows.

Leonardo: Look from where it is, the city at night- Will we return raph someday? - Since he woke up with the baby they were something .. sad ... the melancholy he felt was so much that he did not know what to do while playing with his katanas.

Raphael: Appreciating the view of the city as I read - Maybe .. - he says and looks at him - When he is older and can take care of himself .. do you know we don't have to be there to protect him .. I don't know type 12 years? - He said with a question while making sure his sais were well hidden.

Leonardo: Sighs - Our last time in the city .. - his hand on his belly - Nacera .. in another place far away, he will not know this place until he is older .. - he said to himself, stop playing with his Katanas

Raphael: He sits with leo - If we want him to be fine .. - he said take Leo's hand.

They spent time observing the landscape of New York, until they saw their younger brother or redhead friend ..

\- With april and michelangelo -

The redhead guided the orange to the top indicated as near the station, gave her a coat and hat from her bag, this looks confused at not knowing.

April: Climb with the help of makey, being in the alley look at makey with the coat and hat on - Climb up waiting for you up there .. - he points to the building where he agreed with leo and raph previously.

Michelangelo: He looks at her - April .. who is waiting for me? - he asks the woman in the yellow vest.

April: Push it - Just go up is an order! - he says with authority to the orange.

Michelangelo sighs and climbs up without asking the reporter questions, as she climbs more she feels weird as if someone was really there waiting for her. When he reached the roof he found other dresses like him, his face lit up when he saw his two older brothers and ran to hug them both.

Michelangelo: He stops when he remembers - What are they doing here? They shouldn't have left the city or hiding! - he asks them both.

Raphael: Leaning on the wall that covers them with shadow - You want to go with us to another place, you'll be better with both of us - he said to take off his hat.

Michelangelo: He shakes his head - I'm sorry .. - he told both of them.

Leonardo: Try not to get carried away by emotions, and get close to makey - Makey, please be honest with me .. do you want to stay here in the city with donnie and the sensei, or do you prefer to leave with both? - he asks giving an adult lessons, while looking him in the eye.

Michelangelo: Look in the eyes of Leo - I stay - dry answered the blue.

The two elders looked at each other and nodded, their hands go to the knots of their bandanas and take them off, they each take a hand of makey and give him their bandanas. Michelangelo look confused at both of them, in case the two of them .. gave them to him so he could get to the den and the sensei.

Michelangelo: Squeeze the bandanas - But this is yours! They can't be if they are parts of you two! - See that they just smile at you.

Leonardo: Hugs him - We will return, makey, pay attention to splinter and donnie, you have to april, casey and see you too - he said to makey while stroking the orange shell, and joining their foreheads.

Raphael: Look at the two of us - If we bring him when he is 4 years old, first .. when things have calmed down .. - he smiles at her and approaches - Don't stop being you, nobody can make you let be you - stick your foreheads Loving way

Michelangelo: His tears sprouted - Hai .. - he only said in response to what his brother was asking for in red.

Leonardo: Smile at raph's pretty action for makey - We have to go raph - he says to the one in red.

Raphael: It separates from makey - You heard it, the old man is still fearless and will continue like this ... - look at makey - Goodbye makey - jump from the building to the alley.

Leonardo: Look at makey - Don't open donnie's legs, makey, only when you're sure he won't hurt you and when that happens he accepts the "terms" of this as raph does, I'll find out makey .. - He beckons you watch him.

Michelangelo: Watch them go to the subway station - Have a good trip! - he yells at both of them.

He watched the two turtles move away, he worried about the luggage knowing each other's katanas and sais. I pray that the two could leave the city without problems, and that Donatello would not notice his brothers in the cameras to stop them from leaving and escaping. I put my hat in my bag to return to the den.

\- Now with the pair of red and blue turtles -

The two entered to cover themselves well, they were both surprised, it was so large and it did not compare to the subway of the city as was normal for them with their day to day, but they saw the redhead who signaled to both of them. They went to the redhead and followed her, she gave both tickets to both.

April: Guides them to the metal detector - They must pass this before boarding the train, and makey? - I whisper to both of them they replied that he stayed with the others - Casey will take care of the cameras and if something goes wrong he will intervene - he gave him an idea, but he pays attention to his two friends - Where are his bandanas? - he asks.

Leonardo: Look at april - We gave them to makey to have a memory of both - go now to raph, seeing the weapons of the guards - Come on, you have to try, raph - walk to the detectors, feel the baby give the stab - Stay still for a moment - he said quietly.

Raphael follows him, Leo would be the easiest one to happen in case they tried to stop him, the two were patient until their turn came and Casey's arrival while they see the beds deactivated as well as the hidden ones. Casey let them go through a somewhat aggressive medical situation and that a train car had to be alone for this particular case, the officers and guards escorted them there. The two were already inside the empty car and Raph made sure they didn't see them from the opposite one, sits next to Leo and kisses him.

They waited for the train to advance in silence and only occasional kisses, the trip would be 4 hours on the train and raph would be pending when too much vegetation began to leave so much civilization and human beings. He saw the safest system to stop the train and get off fast, without being seen.

\- In the den, sewers .. -

The purple turtle was in one of his experiments, I did not pay much attention to the orange turtle with the woman in a yellow vest, so much so that the sound of the alarms of an infiltration in the city chambers, were not called until time of 3 hours and showed them the image in low resolution of raph and read near a station .. but it was so blurred that I could not see who else was with them and try to fix it only so that they would be damaged more than necessary. It was only for me that he cared for the orange one and where this young turtle was, the sensei luckily did not leave the meditation room .. now that he remembers this he has not left much of the meditation room lately.

I'm looking for the orange one in the whole den but he didn't find it, that meant he hadn't returned even the red-haired woman, waiting for him was what he had for now. A few hurried steps were heard from the entrance, it was makey that changed his happy face to disgusted by the person of the purple, stepped up to the kitchen; Dontello follows.

Michelangelo: Ignoring Donatello, drink some water.

Donatello: Arms crossed - Where were you? - he asks seriously.

Michelangelo: Even without answering or looking at him, he prepares a sanduich and eats it.

Donatello: Angry because I ignored him - Do you treat me like I'm reading now? - he said to the orange one.

Michelangelo: He points to it and looks annoyed - You have no right to say that, now go do your scientific things - he goes to the room but before.

Donatello: He takes it from the forearm, although he didn't want to be so physical with the orange one - You can't talk to me like that, I'm the leader! - He said squeezing with his hand.

Michelangelo: He turns to donnie - You can't ask for more ... since you're not my leader .. - he said - Where is splinter? - The question.

Donatello: He looks at him seriously - In the meditation hall - he says, Makey goes to the mentioned room - Don't go, don't bother him now - he said as he followed.

Michelangelo: Enter the room.

Looking at the old rat, who was on the water platform with his cane, is approaching despite the denial of purple. The silk sensei tells of him and looks at him a little disgusted, but he changes to an expression of surprise when he sees what it was that orange showed him .. Leonardo and Raphael's bandanas.

Sensei splinter: Still surprised, he gets up and approaches the orange one - Where did you get them, michelangelo? - he asks back to his seriousness.

Michelangelo: Without any emotion - I got them on a sensei bridge ... - he tells the two present - I was going with april and we went up a moment it was dark, I saw something that was moving very fast, something fell into the water but did not come out again and I only found this in his place - he said closing his eyes - (Don't ask, don't ask) - he said.

The two were silent for what was said by the orange, Donatello can not believe that the distorted recording is before they committed suicide ... both are much to process. For the sensei it was a surprise not so expected but it is taken into consideration, his eldest son had to have planned that because of his attachment to the oriental culture.

Sensei splinter: Look at them more closely - Go to rest ... - he tells the two that he has left, but he takes the bandanas - I can't believe you two did that ... - he told himself his memory reminded him how much happened with each of them, intensifying when it was with the red and blue - What have I done, so that you ..? - You can not say, a void in his heart became bigger, from when he felt anger and hatred for both now only sadness and indecision, but for the red one there was a combination of the four.

I prepare everything to mourn the two turtles in blue and red, although he only wanted to put the blue turtle, however he wanted to have any discussion with humans and the orange turtle by being attached to both alike.

\- While april, casey and vern -

The three walked through the streets, because they were tired of helping the two giant two-meter turtles leave the city. April told them to prepare for the possible reaction of donatello e sensei. They stopped in a fast food truck to ask for something, especially april to drag with it a makey not so collaborative; They sat on benches to eat.

April: He tells them what it was like to bring makey to the point, when he saw Leo - He doesn't seem to be that big, does he? If we consider them to be big and raph especially - talk to the two men.

Casey: He looks at her - Don't notice, if I had said something sure that Raph throws me on the train tracks - he tells the redhead.

Vern: He looks at both of them - Well .. I wonder now, how does he get in, right? - the two men look at each other and then to april - One of your reports was about childbirth, of course speaking of women? - He said and Casey looks at her.

April: He looks at them - Well, if I get in, he can get out ... and it will hurt a lot ... - he says to both of them - But it will hurt more when they touch and clean it ... - the two men look confused - When A woman gives birth, doctors put their hand through the area and touch to see if it was torn or left residue .. then proceed to clean in the same way .. - he tells them.

The two did not ask the reporter anything else on that night, with this not so pretty fact and to think that Leo would cut off her friend accordingly, they ate in silence.

\- With leo and raph, train from new york to massachusetts -

The hours passed and the sun flooded the city that the two turtles left, did not go unnoticed to be in a wagon only the two, but this was the one that had a quick exit when they were in a wooded area to hide. He let the blue turtle sleep, which he wanted to sleep.

As he watched them go away from the city Leo wakes up and sees her, they said goodbye to their city. Leo opens his bag of food and takes out some sandwiches for both of us, he wouldn't let Raph starve to death. The landscape changes to a new city that impressed them both, it was like a second new york but it was different.

\- About 4 hours later, there are only 55 minutes left to get to Boston, Massachusetts -

The two fell asleep, I read with his head on Raph's shoulder and he is nodding a little for having no place to avoid this movement, they were observed in the other car. Raph wakes up at the sound of the door opening and closing, he covers himself more with his hat and does the same with Leo. Keep an eye on those who entered, there were about six men who are dressed in black suits. Move Leo a little, but don't wake up and keep sleeping; Try again.

The six men who were surrounding them both, go through the windows that had a forest wall, it was time to get off, but first to get rid of the curious black. Leo finally wakes up a little disoriented but sees the men and then to raph, he nods and leo lets him get up.

Raphael: He looks at them a bit arrogant - We assume they are from the foot clan, have you heard? - He tells them and they look at you - And we know they have weapons with you .. - Take out their sais - But what do you think we are not unarmed? - throw one of the sais towards the light.

The men of the foot are thrown to the two turtles but these were already prepared for comfort. 15 Minutes later the soldiers on the ground, the two brothers kept their coats and their weapons took their luggage, and opened the exit of the car, the forest looked very large ... but jumping would be easy if one of them was not waiting. Raph comes up with something and takes the leo bags.

Raphael: Look at leo - We have to jump - he says.

Leonardo: He nods but raph surrounds him with his arms in a loaded bridal - what are you doing? - Blushed at what his brother does.

Raphael: He smiled at her - We'll go down of course .. - he prepares and jumps when he sees a bunch of bushes, I try to read him not to hit himself with anything, when the movement stops; staying in his shell and read on top - Are you ok? - he asks the one in blue.

Leonardo: Open your eyes - Yes and you - get off when you see that raph was in his shell, help him to sit down and check - Your shell is fine ... don't do it again - he said to scold him.

Raphael: He nods but he would continue to do it - Come here you can see us - he fixes his bags.

They explored a little the new place in search of something like a refuge when they entered the forest to avoid humans as much as possible, they walked until they got a row of trees with huge rocks like a cave and a small stream that came out between some rocks, it would be a good place to spend the night and rest a good time or walk to see what else they found.

A few hours after eating and sleeping in the sun, they never had the opportunity to do so with natural sunlight to replenish the waking hours and the fight against good footwear, they woke up when it was enough. It has already started to get dark and they looked for some wood to keep warm, it took them a little while to get some of this resource. The full moon illuminates through the trees and leaves of these.

Raphael: See in the distance a lot of light in the distance in the sky - Leo ... are you coming? - Asked while tied an attempt of bandana, did not feel normal for not having the bandana.

Leonardo: He looks confused - Where are we going raph? - Look at the red one and then to the sky - Or do you want to go see the city? - The question.

Raphael: He nods to Leo while he takes the scarf he made to Leo and ties it carefully - Come on, it will be fun for both of us .. - he said to the one in blue - Get to know the city, or would you rather see what else we can do, since only you and me, you know? - Seductively mind the latter, I read a giggle.

Leonardo: In the same way that raph - Well .. we will go exploring the city - he said - Because you will not have sex! - I shout at raph.

They walked until civilization, buildings and before a residential complex began to be seen, it would be easy if there were sewers, but a section of tall vegetation could bring them closer to one of the buildings. Using their ninja skills, they passed through the vegetation and managed to get into a freight truck that was open, the truck advanced and stopped in an alley. They went down when those in charge of carrying the boxes opened the truck and neglected; Neither boy noticed the two two-meter turtles that came out on the roof of the building next to them.

Leonardo: Seeing the city lights - It looks a lot like home .. - he said without thinking and without paying attention he puts his hand on his belly.

Raphael: He nods to Leo and puts his hand on his belly - From now on ... it will be our home ... - he said smiling to Leo - He will be in good hands, you don't believe it - he kisses it and Leo corresponds.

The two lived in a big city but this was only a small thing, but for both of them now, it was much bigger and now I would be under their surveillance; Your new home from now on. They went down to the next roof and began a race watching the alleys, buildings, people and even animals, as good ninjas neither of them was seen by the inhabitants of the city. They went to study the streets and buildings, to get an idea of how much land they would have to cover to keep it safe from criminals or criminals.

They stop when they both get tired, in the case I read the stab in the belly it was time to leave and when they recover they return to the forest, they looked for something different for dinner .. Pizza was tonight's menu having to pay it with a little of money, very happy to explore the city, with dinner for both; Stretch your legs a bit of such inactive time without doing katas.

They reached their "camp", lit the campfire for dinner and even excited they were carried away by the new experience with hormones, all starting with a soft kiss that turned to a passionate, caresses, friction and desire for more led them to have sex a bit rough for both of us, but without doing much for the baby. It would be a very quiet day for all three.

\- About 4 weeks later, June 25, 2017 -

During those days the two tried to find a much safer place where humans could not get so easy, the more they went into the more they learned from their new environment, such as deer and pheasant, rabbits and free bears; the rivers and streams with very tasty fish for the two turtles. Edible berry plants, mushrooms in the same way and honey.

Regarding the city, they still had to learn more about it, they stopped a few robberies and wanted criminals. It was a good second home for both of us ... although the one-way trip to this and then to the forest was somewhat long, it was fun for both of us. They also got bows and arrows in an abandoned building, they were good hunting for the forest and city.

It dawned that day, they were now near a slightly larger stream that had thickets and trees around them, including a willow tree where the two slept more protected from the weather, in the river they could dive to drink, bathe and clean their clothes without No problem, besides having big fish to eat, it was a place they discovered 4 days ago and it was too quiet.

The sun's rays woke up the red one who looked at the peaceful face of the blue, who was still sleeping with the blanket or that until he moved and sat down. They kissed, when Raph's hand went down to Leo's belly ... separates from the scared kiss and looks down, Leo confused looks at where Raph is. I was bigger ... the baby was bigger, Leo was already 4 months old, they both looked surprised at the surprise.

Leonardo: He covers himself with the blanket to cover his belly - it grows fast, doesn't it? - a little nervous or uncomfortable laughs, can not control his blush.

Raphael: He feels that Leo is not having much fun - I'm sorry - he said hugging Leo carefully.

Leonardo: He lets himself be embraced - Do not apologize, it was known that he would grow more and still fate more for growing up ... - he says still blushing but not so uncomfortable anymore, it makes raph separate to join their fronts.

Leo places Raph's hands on his belly, although Raph still doesn't feel it moves a little, Raph couldn't spend an hour without touching Leo's belly to "play" with the little turtle. Things improved for the good of the small clan of the two since the arrival in the city and forest, in those days ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------


	22. Chapter 22: Looking for a place, new things and exploring the new city ..

\- June 28, 2017 -

The couple of turtles kept looking for a place to stay but seemed not to find, the sewers were not the most convenient for the pregnant turtle; the smell and lack of air ventilated with dirt was not a good idea. They got an open space with trees, with a little two meters away from a nearby water fountain, but with blueberry bushes. They tried to find something more comfortable for both of them, an abandoned cabin or house but the ones they found were already occupied.

They also discovered the human camps area, they kept away from them ... or so he wanted Raph to understand, but he saw the opportunity to get some things like: flashlights, blankets, alcoholic drinks were included for the red one; money for pizzas or cravings for leo.

Although it was raph's overprotection that would end up getting fed up with Leo, asking him if he wanted to rest, eat, sleep, go to the bathroom and even if he wanted me to carry him loaded but he wanted to walk more; He meditated long before he slept, but even so when Raph asked him, he remembered not killing him because he only cared about him and the baby ... he got angry for some reason when Raph let him do something alone. While the one in red cared for everything that blue, sometimes for him to learn his point of view ... he let him do something on his own, although he kept an eye that no harm was done.

Like now that I leave Leo "just" lighting the bonfire for lunch that Raph was looking for, sitting on his legs and in his hands two branches to make the friction necessary to generate the spark, but could not achieve the spark. He throws the branches and crosses his arms while his face expresses pure anger.

Leonardo: Still sitting while trying to calm down - (Calm down you ... try again) - I was thinking for the same - Well, one last attempt ... - Gets up carefully to look for the branches, a growl of his stomach and looks at the bag with the treats, but he refuses - Raph, he entrusted me with something to do - he sits carefully and returns to what he was doing.

While he was observed by a very aggressive predator or in this case it was his raph partner, who saw the progress of the blue turtle with the campfire but could not help laughing at it for attempts to light it. He already brought his prey today, fish, he still did not learn to use his bow they found in the building that night, so they would not hunt "great" things for the moment, his attention returned to the blue turtle he celebrated when he managed to light the fire.

Unintentionally, it makes noise between the bushes that covered his enormous muscular body, and an arrow was inches away from crossing his right hand almost to reach his head, he looks straight ahead and a leo with a bow and arrow pointed it at his face.

Leonardo: Instinctively, he covered his eyes with his membranes and stayed away but with the bow pointing where the noise came from, he stayed defensive wood - Get out right now or I won't have mercy! - Threatens "who" was spying on him.

Raphael: He leaves with his hands up - Hey, leo, it's me! - he shouts at the one in blue, who lowers the bow and arrow, looks at the fire and then at Leo - Well, you already lit it, congratulations you can already be independent of me - jokingly, but Leo throws himself at him.

Leonardo: Look at raph while I didn't stop hugging him - I didn't hurt you .. right? - he asks the one in red.

Raphael: He denies - You have to teach me how to use these things - he was referring to the bow and arrows - I already forgot how it is used .. - as a small child when I wanted to ask for something.

Leonardo: He gives raph his space - Sure, but you teach me how to use your sais? - he asks the one in red.

Raphael: Nods in affirmation of Leo's request - Do you also teach me how to use your katanas? - already with confidence.

Leonardo: Nods but starts sniffing around raph - what did you get? - He looks curious while sniffing.

Raphael: He shows her the fish - Look, they are big - he approaches the campfire - Do you prepare it or do I?

Leonardo with help raph to make lunch for both of them, waited for the fish to roast well to eat them when they were ready; lately when he ate raw fish he disliked it but cooked was his favorite food. They couldn't help spending a day without training and practicing with the bows, that was after eating their lunch ..

\- While long before that day, May 31, 2017 -

The den was "mourning" for the loss of its two members of red and blue, the sensei splinter explained that his two older children were not expected to have a tragic end in the same way was donatello, michelangelo did not look at them or word, the humans who were dressed in black, gave the family their deepest condolences; thanks to makey sending a message to april of those who "step with her white lie" and she to the other two men. The leo and raph bandanas were together side by side with a small space so it must have been the baby with three burning candles.

Sensei splinter: Dressed in black kimono, it showed the sadness of a father who loved his children despite everything, but when he meditated he still felt the presence of the two somewhere far away from them - (Why do I still feel them as if were they alive?) - but the emptiness in his old chest did not stop, he was in his room left the humans with the other two "left" to excuse himself for his departure for a personal time, as mourning the humans understood.

While the two turtles chatted with humans or so the new leader thought that science could not see, as would makey mock that of purple if he was not in his role of existential crisis for the loss of the older brothers, with only 16 years that this situation was true. The three humans followed the flow of the "situation" to orange, although the leader was seen as calm as every day.

April: Embrace makey - It's a good idea that you had makey - she whispers in his ear - Things will calm down a bit like that - he continues to separate from makey and gives him a sad smile.

Michelangelo: Slowly nod to what april said, and look at the others - We should be with them, so Donatello does not suspect - he said referring to being with Casey and see by Donatello.

Who in the eyes of Makey did not seem to affect him so much the "loss" of the two older brothers and nephew, he knew that he acted like that but because of his scientific code by logic he did not see, Makey wanted to help him to realize his error in judging to the two largest turtles.

While the purple one was calm by the events, well of course he felt pain knowing that his brothers in red and blue committed suicide by helping splinter to discover them before the family, and knowing that one of ways that he still did not fully understand he did with the baby ... if he could create a time machine to prevent him from joining the sensei splinter. He was reflecting, then blaming himself and regretting his decision made him want to be the one who had committed suicide; And as much as he tried to get close to Makey, his now only brother, he didn't want him close to him.

Donatello: Bow your head - If I could .. - this draws a lot of attention from casey, vern and april that came with makey - I want them back here ... with us - tears sprouted from her eyes, soaking the bandana near this area , making the darken.

The three human friends, no matter how much they didn't want to believe him, but they looked at Makey who looked at him attentively to his purple brother, approached him and hugged him.

Donatello: Stays for the action of the child.

Michelangelo: Hugs him with affection and sadness, his tears also escaped.

The humans became tender because of the "reconciliation of the two sides" or two of the four sides of the family, April did not hold on to hug the two brothers and the other two followed. In the distance the old bitter rat who did not want to see those two together in the physical aspect of this plane looked at them, not like the other two who wanted love as a couple, just fraternal for what he saw.

Things with those two brothers started from 0 in the confidence of both, the new things that the two learned from this would keep them together and bringing them a little closer ..

\- While with the red and blue turtles, in the forest, Massachusetts -

The two trained as agreed, but each made an exchange of a pair of weapons for the other, being another form of commitment to the other, learning to use more efficiently as defending and attacking, although Raph did not dare to use all his force against leo or attacking him to hurt him he used it in his favor; sometimes he worried that he could not stand on his feet, because of the growing baby. When the two practiced with each other's weapons they went to try their arches with their arches from bebop to rocsteady, destroyer and karai .. to splinter .. they hit the rat more than the others.

While raph was resting for most of the day, I read that he felt better about the rest it was, he was practicing with a pair of sais that raph gave him, instead these gleaming new sais gave raph a pair of shining katanas new. He didn't want to bother raph with the noise so he went a few meters to practice .. the one in red needed some time to always take care of him, he let him sleep since the one in red stayed more awake at night to watch No one saw them.

While doing the katas with the sais, he tries to be careful where he was training but stops when it is enough, it was 1:30 in the afternoon and he was not tired at all but he could not overdo it with the katas so fast and violent, when he showed him raph what he learned with his new weapons this one would be impressed by how fast he learned. The laziness took hold of him went to the shadow where Raph was asleep and lies beside him, the red one opens his eyes and closes them again to better accommodate himself while sniffing the scent of leo, snoring again very loudly; Leo begins to sleep with the smell of raph.

\- In the afternoon before nightfall and go to the city -

Raph has a fire and I read dinner / snack before going to the city to explore and make a map of the city or get one. While raph did not take long to find the firewood and light the fire, he just had to wait to read with the food; although he was not sure to leave Leo alone when it was getting dark, even though he wanted me to be independent as when they were not boyfriends and after boyfriends ... his mind was not calm about this idea.

Leonardo was "hunting" some birds or eggs for this time, he got about 4 small eggs and lots of blackberries and berries ... to catch the fish he needed a little help from raph, although he didn't admit it to the red one, but he almost he stumbles once when fishing with the red one in the same stream; and less if it was getting dark and he was alone, when he was alone and wanted to take a bath he did it at a very low depth or on the shore.

But while with raph, who picked up the bow and arrows and of course his sais to look for the blue-eyed turtle, already worried about this, he went to look for him by the direction where he left no more he calculated 2 hours.

Raphael: Looking to the side to see the blue turtle - (Where will he be now?) - Run to the creek - Leonardo! - Calls but nobody responds and continues to do so while walking and looking where he could be - (And if he is injured or caught by humans to do experiments?) - His mind was filled with despair to the not so helpful imagination, continued calling The blue turtle along the way.

Leonardo was collecting some more berries and blackberries to complement the diet of both, not all the time they could eat meat and fish ... well raph yes, but he did not want the baby to be a carnivore without remedy like his father, and I had tried to find out if they were good to eat or poisonous ... and they were indeed edible. He begins to hear as if he is being called from far away.

Leonardo: He stops and looks everywhere - Uhmm .. that is raph - go to the other turtle running up to him - What's up raph? - The red turtle stops near him, and gets up carefully not to fall - Why are you coming to look for me ?, I was about to end here - he said.

Raphael: Sighs with relief - I thought I could help you - he says while he sees the bunch of berries and blackberries - They look tasty ... and these eggs? .. - he asks the blue one.

Leonardo: He crosses his arms - Dinner - he tells her to pick berries, blackberries and eggs - Let's go to eat something before going to town - walks to the shelter.

The two went as they agreed, they dined what I read, but Raph had to light the fire again while Leo laughed playfully and Raph told him not to laugh so much that he could not light it at noon, an argument in Prank from one to the other made them laugh a little. They got ready to go to the city, katanas, sais, kunais and churikens, with bows and arrows. They hid the bags in place to avoid "unexpected damage."

Already in a high building in the city the two concentrated on making a map to see and have an idea of everything with pencil and paper, of their materials of the drawings that was one of the things they have been able to bring in the most discreet way possible; Leo draws the map by his pulse for verticals and horizontals, with this on the sheet entered the entire city. Then they went to see what was happening in the city on a thorough reconnaissance patrol, it starts to rain, but they see armed criminals threatening a young woman dressed as a nurse .. the woman was more frightened when the men took her back in The dark and dark alley.

Leonardo: Look at raph willing - We have to do something! - he says to the one in red that he wasn't sure what to do - You're the raph leader, if you don't go I'll go! - Go down to the alley taking out his katanas.

Raphael: Go after leo - You're an idiot, come back here! - exclaims.

He throws himself to look for the one in blue who was already splitting him until the mother to the criminals joins the one in blue to have fun and that nothing happens to Leo ... more than everything is last, Leo will receive the scolding larger than the Red leader has given him. Hit one that pointed to Leo with a gun and another that took out a knife to threaten the woman who was supported by two others, Leo prevented them from hurting her and took off the two accomplices. The woman hides behind a container so as not to get hurt by the two new individuals who were protecting her from thugs. When they finish with them they quickly escape the woman and the flash of her phone.

When the two were on the roof of a building two more of them to the alley, Raph did not speak to him or said something to Leo, it seemed odd that he in red did not tell him something about his action and when he asked him this I answered simply ignored him. The blue-eyed turtle comforts her scarf in the rain and to hide her face as much as possible from the red.

All the way they said nothing, as they ran I try not to slip because of how wet it was everywhere but trying to keep up with Raph, who was going too fast. He was already tired but he still lacked a lot even for the houses with bushes around him, panting and with his feet already numbed by the cold as his body trembles, he doesn't feel the ground, he falls for a little on his belly if it wasn't one of I use his arms and knees for support .. he was scared now, sits down to rest a little and calm down; The baby doesn't feel it move.

Rapahel: He doesn't feel the presence of leo and turns to the sides but he doesn't see it - Leo! - Calls but does not answer.

Look back and nothing of leo the rain becomes stronger, he goes to look for the blue-eyed one while he was mentally saying things not so pleasant to say to oneself when he knows he did something wrong, he finds it sitting .. everything was his fault. And when he finds him, he asks him what happened to him, Leo growls at him and Raph charges him despite the refusal of the blue that even hissed, grunted and told him to lower it and try to lower it while moving. They arrived at the forest and at their refuge leaving Leo in the grass under the tree, looking for the bags and taking out the first aid kit, but Leo is not allowed to check.

Raphael: Try not to get angry and use your strength - Come on, Leo, where does it hurt or let me check you out? - Try to talk for the sixth time.

Leonardo: Sitting down denies, he was still scared and didn't want to talk to the red one now - Let me .. - he lies down giving his shell to raph.

Raphael: He costs himself attached to Leo and one of his hands goes to the belly - You slipped right? - Leo nods - Did you fall on you know or was it somewhere else? - The question.

Leonardo: He denies while crying - No ... no, he gave me time to avoid him ... - his hand caresses his bulging belly - He does not move .. - he said tremble from the cold wind, he turns to raph.

Raphael: He sits down and takes a bag, opens it and takes out some goodies to give them to Leo - Eat some with that he will move .. - he opens some of them, looks for a blanket and puts it on Leo.

Leonardo eats a little of the treats and lets himself be wrapped up by raph to keep warm, avoiding getting cold, he takes off his wet clothes and sticks to the red one to share the heat of the blanket, but the effect of the sweets was immediate; Leo felt that something he did inside + pop + as if they entered or left in their shells. The baby starts to move, I don't let Leo sleep through the night, and he raph ... well, he didn't sleep because of his role in the surveillance during the night and if Leo hurt something or needed more help, he remembers what What Leo did in the alley does not scold him but he does not let it go so easy as to get his way. As a consequence apart from the rain and the cold with the baby fully awake, the two remain awake all the most holy night.

Raphael: Look at leo - A cold water bath and a "little turtle very awake" - says the blue-eyed one.

Leonardo: Look at the amber-eyed one - Yes, we won't give him candy as a child - the one in red laughs and he joins him.

The couple falls asleep for a while to replenish some of the energy lost at night and the baby joins them by staying still to let the blue one sleep ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------


	23. Chapter 23: Looking for food and Hunters in the forest, new clothes and bandanas

\- June 30, 2017 -

The sun warmed everything that was in its path and with this the two turtles that had risen early to train that day, they stayed one more time in the same place, upon learning that around, far away, there were farms at that they could "borrow" some things.

Leonardo after telling him a million times that he was fine and that he wanted to help him hunt something with the red one, he had no choice but to say yes, he could use some help after all; I also didn't want Leo to spend so much time alone when no one was there to accompany him. Leo prepared himself physically and mentally for what would come, as his old team brought a few years ago, shoulder pads already on; its characteristic weapons: the two katanas, bow and arrows, while with raph: its sais, bow and arrows.

Already the two ready for his "broadcast" today went to the nearest clearing and away from his old shelter, this part had many wild animals, the place had some signs of not hunting animals and indicated another place ... for humans, but they could not go to that place; Breaking some rules did not matter besides sun will be one for several days. A group of deer was grazing in the middle of the meadow, hiding in the tall grass as much as possible with the wind was in their favor so as not to be smelled by animals.

Raphael: Look at leo - Well, this is the plan, you ... you stay here, while I go and look for one - he said but Leo hits him on his arm - Now what? - The question.

Leonardo: He looks angry - I came to help you, remember? Wherever you go I will go, or do you want me to do the same as in the alley? - Giving him a smile that he would stop to look for a deer - You don't have to protect me too much, take care of myself - he said.

Raphael: Sigh and take Leo's arm with one hand - Well, if he escapes by your side you will have a chance to catch him with your bow, try to make the date in his heart .. it will be less painful for him .. - he said and I look at him - Can you do it? - His yellow eyes looked at him questioning the blue one - If he doesn't run to you and goes to me, the pack will stampede you, well, hide behind a tree, I'll take care of the target from there, just bow and arrow - he said.

Leonardo: Nods and hides - How will I know if it's a deer of a deer? - The question was to see some small baby deer with the herd - (They are so small and cute) - while looking at raph.

Raphael: He looks at him and points to him - The ones with the chicks are the males ... - he points to the biggest one - And that's the one we are looking for - he points to the biggest deer.

Leonardo: Look at raph and nods - Hai .. - he said in response he sits but tries not to look much.

Raphael: It stops a little - Well, I'll be right back .. - it stays hidden in the grass to get closer to the herd of deer.

As the two agreed, Raph went to corner the target while Leo watched Raph's progress, the blue one already had a bow and arrow in his hands waiting in case of deviation from the target, the little one in Leo's belly was helping Not moving much. Raph was already in position the male deer, looks a little from where he is to see Leo, approaches the deer without standing on the ground.

The animals were paralyzed and looked in the direction of the noise, when raph moves a little more making them run towards another direction, not that of leo or raph. When the herd went further than they expected, the two turtles got up from their posts and sat together to wait for others to come back or come, Leo looked for a few berries for both of them while they waited for what would come first .

\- While with the Orenji-iro and Murasaki turtles, New York sewers -

Things with these two turtles in particular were ... good, they were no longer fought for what happened, but they seemed to start getting along slowly in some situations that were not about the only team that had splinter, donnie's leadership that didn't I let him do his experiments or makey was becoming more independent of sensei and donnie.

Sensei splinter, on the other hand, would not stop putting the two that were still left as if they were a clone of leonardo or that he wanted to do with the purple one that made him do the same as he did to the blue, yet the old sensei rat kept the same rules as with the red and blue, the rat put them to do stronger workouts that only they did for several hours leo or raph when they were children of 6 years. I remembered when I train the two elders, but more when they were barely 3 years old:

\- Flashback -

The two older turtles were a case for him when they were 3 years old, the two agreed to play, sleep, eat or mess up what was the case this time. I try to make one of the two a leader for their brothers, when they both proposed something they would do it if they were good ... but the blue-eyed one was a rebel like the one with the yellow eyes, when he said no to one the other stood by this and vice versa. As in these moments I had both ..

Splinter: Try to calm the blue one but this one is not left - Leonardo !, stop screaming and hitting me .. you are older than raph, donnie and makey you should set an example to them .. - while trying to raph so Little will hit or bite.

Leonardo: Angry - No! I don't want to! - crosses his arms and raph stands still.

Raphael: He gets on his side but more angry - Let's not burn bathroom! - scream.

Well it is day could not get Leo and raph to bathe for good, after two years, leonardo mature as a small soldier with the effort and also for his fascination that brought the ninjutsu as his younger brothers. I already started on the path of being a leader using the katanas, training more time and meditating more than his brothers, donatello and michelangelo were like I read only that they did not train or meditate like him, but still had to deal with the obstacle of yellow eyes that he used sais and that he maintained the worst genius that the sensei has seen: the blue-eyed turtle was still a bit like the one in red still maintained their friendship. But he got it when they were 6 years old, this caused fights and once in a while he would intervene so they wouldn't kill each other.

\- End of splinter flashback -

He was meditating for 24 hours because the den has become quieter, he still felt the presence of blue and red while meditating, he doesn't pay attention to the thing.

\- While donatello and michelangelo -

The two or in this case Makey prepares some lunch for himself and Donatello, since the day Donatello confessed that he really wanted Leonardo and Raphael with them, the humans stayed with them for a while longer that day. The trust between the two was like ants each of those little ones carry a small gram of sugar that becomes a big pile when they gather it in one place in the colony.

Donatello: While I was with the orange one I was checking the blood test of Leo - This is fascinating - I leave and the orange one looks at it, looks up - I already know how I could conceive ... - he said and the orange one leaves a plate in front of him.

Michelangelo: He sits down to eat - Ha, yes? - Looks at him - Illuminate me Donnie - tells him a little about his old personality.

Donatello: Look at the leo test compared to yours - Well, the first thing is that Leo had a difference in his blood when I did the routine test for everyone .. well my hypothesis tells me that the mutagene in leo created a uterus and a Functional reproduction system, but showed no signs of being developed until just that blood test .. - Makey looks at it yet.

Michelangelo: I think for a while - (If Leo could have one, me too? .. but how?) - Look at Donnie - And how do I read or how it was done? - trying to sound disgusted.

Donatello: Look at him - Well, they had to have had a lot ... but a lot to activate the mutagene like that - he says but makey looks confused - That they had to do like most of the kamasutra to do the mutagene activation - even makey look without understanding - That raphael grabbed leonardo and stuck his cock to infinity with so much that he activated the mutagene repeatedly to achieve that! - exclaims at last the orange.

Michelangelo: Nods - Now if ........ - Shut up and open your eyes a lot - So far there or not? - Donnie nods - How did Leo to endure all that? - he wonders - (How big will Donnie have it?) - He was horrified to imagine what the purple pants and boxers hid.

Donatello: He nods - You are quite right Makey, how did Leo read that beast? He was rightly limping all that time - he told Makey that he was starting to blush.

While they returned to a normal subject, while Makey's mind tried not to give her a nosebleed so much to think of the coitus of blue with the "beast" of red ..

\- While in the woods with Ao and Aka, in the woods, Massachusetts -

The two got bored of waiting without doing anything, they got a little romantic or that was the one in red that tried to make the one in blue join him, but the hormones and the same ones from Leo's pregnancy couldn't say no to the temptation of the red one, achieving the objective of this. Well, what happened happened, the two sweaty and a flushed leo resting with his shell on a tree while enjoying the attention of the amber-eyed, he was doing some oral sex while preparing for the best.

Leonardo: Moaning and opening more to see what he was doing in red - Raph ... ha, I'm going to run ha ... - he said between what he could.

Raphael: He takes off a little and pulls Leo so that he is in his shell - Well - he kisses Leo - He will be a little uncomfortable ... - he caresses Leo's belly, then penetrates Leo and lets him get used to it.

He kept pace with soft and slow thrusts that seemed to like Leo, he did not want to be too rough with Leo and his son, but the slow and soft was letting him see the good thing from time to time. It didn't take long to reach orgasm at the same time. Raph not to be on leo threw himself sideways without leaving leo, enjoying the experience; While I was reading I was trying not to get on Raph for more, hearing gallops and trembling.

They were the deer that returned to the meadow, their objective seemed to be a little mistreated as if I struggle with something, they recover quickly and they were already in their positions, when the sound of something at fast speed was approaching, the scared deer moved at all Some sides almost almost hit them especially to Leo who stands just in time and attaches the objective directly in his heart so that it was not so much agony for the poor animal. He approaches this and gets on his knees to look more closely, with his hand caresses the head of the deer. Raph approaches Leo and puts his hand above Leo's.

Raphael: Adjusts his head with that of leo - He felt nothing, no pain, just a little anguish but now, he is already in a better place .. - he said tightening the grip of leo.

Leonardo: Close your eyes - You're right - open them again and get up carefully, to let Raph pick up the deer.

But the noise was so close they turn around and see an all-terrain 4x4 truck, and from it 6 armed men who stopped when they saw the two turtles, the men were shocked to see them, the two turtles try to escape but the sound with one shot they cut off the escape. A middle-aged man with an almost white beard and sunglasses, was now standing in front of the truck and pointing them both.

Hunter 1: Taking off his sunglasses he sees them - I've guys prepare the new ad! - Take a few steps - An aquarium with a giant tortoise and if you want to take both ... try not to make them both "mistreatment" and the deer .. - the men laughed as they went down, but he sees the big deer - Details boys They are carnivorous, I just thought those reptiles were eating plants - points to leo.

Hunter 2: With a shotgun - Well, I think they don't have that much escape - he said laughing with the others.

Hunter 3: Look at the hole in the deer - And they got the order .. Now how will we sell that thing ?! - exclaims to refer to the deer - So much effort for nothing! - Look at the two turtles - But these two will be a good reward - maliciously.

The other four men surround them, Leonardo looks at the growl te raphael and he nods, as to the plan. Raph leaves his prize on the ground for later, he still doesn't take out his weapons as he did, the men didn't shoot yet, the same man with a beard gets closer to them. The two stand watching the movements of the man with the sniper.

Hunter 1: Look that they have clothes and lower the weapon - It seems that they are domesticated .. - brings his hand to the face of leo and raph makes him bite - Well we know who has a bad temper - try again but this time is leo who is right to bite the hand - Hagg, damn! - screams in pain.

Leonardo releases the man while raph uses his shell to protect him from the bullets they bounce off his shell, he goes on behind him with Leo also advancing as he takes out his katanas, when the men spent all the bullets and changed the cartridge, leo se he throws at them with raph who had already taken out his sais.

Hunter 6: Take a few steps back - these animals have weapons! - Shout to his companions, but two were already unconscious on the ground, points to raph but an elbow throws him to the ground.

Leonardo: With his katanas you avoid the bullets of one of the hunters and corner him on the ground, he removes the weapon - Who are you! Respond or you will regret that you saw us! - he yells, his foot on the man's chest.

Hunter 4: Scared - We only came for a few "orders", only that I can tell you, turtle monster - he said and covers his face - I shouldn't have come, please, let me go I will not do it again, I have family , children! .. - he shouts.

Leonardo: He takes off his foot and lets him go, he sees that raph needs help he goes to the red one.

With Raphael who was with the fifth man and he seemed to have a military training, although it didn't take long for Raph to beat the man and he saw that Raph came running to him, the brightness of something moving fast and a shot alerted him, he took out his bow and arrow, shoot in the leg the man goes to Leo worried that does not seem to notice.

Leonardo: He cares about raph - What's up? - I didn't understand until Raph's hand went to his thigh and shows it to him - Is that blood? - he asks.

Raphael: Nods and checks the leo's leg, sees that the leo pants were torn by the passage of the bullet - I just brush a little, can you move or it hurts? - he asks the one in blue.

While the one in red and blue checked each other, the bearded man I read bit his hand when he wanted to touch him, he was lifting a cloth with a bandage on his hand, grabs his sniper and points to the blue turtle, but in the blink of an eye these two were already taking him by the arms and doing a lot with the unconscious hunters, they took a rope and tied them; They sent a message to the forest police to come and get them. They check the truck if they had more injured animals, but these were fine and they are released, take their loot and walk away.

\- Later that day -

When they arrived at their shelter, Raph took care of the pregnant turtle, healing his injured leg with some bandages. Then the two returned to the deer in pieces for several days, they didn't have to hunt now so daily for the moment. They lit a fire and dined, but Leo realized something, he no longer had clothes that "protected him so much" and with his leg like that, Raph wouldn't let him go to patrol.

Raphael: See that Leo gets sad - Do not worry without fear, I will look for something that fits you, but since you are a little hurt you will stay and you will not wear your old skirt to follow me because I will bother you and I do not want something to happen to you, ok .. - he said to leave.

Leonardo: He gets up but raph turns around - I'll wait for you to come back! - he says goodbye to the red one.

\- In the city with the red one -

The turtle knew that the one in blue could not spend the life that remained naked, although he did not see him very badly and that was when he learned that there was winter in this city. But he would finish his night round quickly to get going.

Well, getting fabrics so that I can read some things will be a bit difficult, but I would find it. Today I was in luck, a truck from a store was leaving some rolls of cloth in a warehouse and when they were closing the door the rookie left the door semi-open. I wait for them to go completely to do their thing. I enter through the window of ventilation in the ceiling, and looks for the possible way to raise again, not to use the door.

Look for the most suitable fabric for daily wear and tear, some threads and needles, find several rolls of black fabrics and carry them with you so that Leo has something else that covers or does some things for the baby, see some of it red color of his old bandana and blue ones of the same tone as that of leo, he wears a little more of those.

With his loot for his beloved blue turtle he went after him, he entered the forest already it was 2:30 in the morning, he thought that the blue turtle was asleep .. but no, he found him more than awake accommodating the firewood of the fire.

Raphael: He puts his hands on his waist - Shouldn't you be sleeping? - His voice was hoarse.

Leonardo: Look at him while playing with his belly - Well, try but your son didn't let me sleep anything, I woke up I almost believe at 10:30, when you left me ... - he said to the one in red, see the things that Bring raph - what is that? - he asks.

Raphael: Leave on the grass and show Leo what he brought - I got fabrics for you to do something - help Leo see them fabrics - I also brought thread and needles, be careful I will help you tomorrow to do something to you .. - he said, while he lay on the grass and fell asleep.

But while the red one fell asleep, the blue-eyed turtle comes up with something to see the red and blue fabrics, with so much black could make 4 clothes for each. I take advantage of the sleeping red turtle to get down to work, so asleep this was easier to take action. Spend all night doing something for both of you ..

At dawn, a red turtle wakes up disoriented by the hour looks around only a few pieces of black cloth, red with blue and nothing of leo, just a "package with a note", he takes it and reads it: "Put on this and we will meet in the creek, it is a surprise; with love leonardo¨. When finished, he sees the package curious and opens it, it was a kind of uniform of red and black colors.

Raphael: While he took off his shorts and put on what was a jacket with deer hair on his hood, which seemed to be dyed ash to be gray, he didn't bother his arms and covered his shell - Well, now the pants .. - he takes them - I'm kidding leo .. - you put them on and see a kind of red skirt with dull red tones - Well it looks better than the old one .. - he said to himself.

Take his weapons and look for the blue turtle, but not before making him a longer bandana having a notion of the stature of leo, he goes to the creek. He does not see the blue turtle anywhere until he feels a hand in his shell is scared, turns and sees the blue-eyed one.

Raphael: He calms down - You almost killed me .. - he said and sees what he is wearing in blue, but his gaze stays in the chest area leaving him dumbfounded - Tu-u, you look good .. - look at his face of this.

Leonardo wears similar clothes from raph's, only with some modifications to look more oriental, with a kind of opening that extends from his belly with some ropes to close to the beginning of his chest without reaching this, a ribbon of fabric to keep more the waist area, underneath is a black flannel to blend in with the "jacket", this had a hood with deer skin dyed gray with ash. Pants similar to raph and a skirt similar to his old samurai, and even made a new pantyhose from what raph saw.

Leonardo: He approaches the red one - You don't look so bad about what I did .. - he said seductively with a smile, he was flushed, his hands behind him holding something.

Raphael: Try to see what it brings back - What do you hide? - I use the same with Leo, making him blush.

Leonardo: Extend your hands - I made you a new bandana .. - duck your head.

Raphael: See how beautiful it was, take it with one and take out the leo - Ten ... you need one too ... - extends his hand with the blue bandana.

Leonardo: He takes it, surprised - I had forgotten .. thanks, raph - He puts it on.

The two put on the bandanas that had been made to each other, when they looked at each other they looked like the same as always until these weeks, but with something more different than they could only know but did not know that .. it gave memories to their old home and now their new home that they still needed to find.

\- In the april oneil department, in new york city -

She was with the orange turtle, the detective and the faithful cameraman of this, they were seeing that they could know about the two turtles in the other city, looking in the news pages of the cities where they could be. Help with those two I leave even with doubts where they were, Makey was worried as was the reporter.

Casey: Look at the news of a few weeks ago - Two passengers pull a train and still can't find them .. - he said.

April: Amazed - Those are them .. - said look at makey who smiles at the news.

Vern: Look surprised by what he finds - Forest police find 6 poachers from a band in the forest .., the arrested say they were caught by two six-foot turtle monsters with guns .. poor boys must have seen them as crazy - he said and see the date - And it's today! - I exclaim.

The detective spit out his soda on the carpet that the redhead took so long to clean, Makey was now happy to finally know something about the two missing brothers of her divided family. The boy returned is more than happy night to the den and went straight to his room to sleep thinking about those two ..

The new leader noticed the new attitude of his brother, did not know what news he received but was happy for the orange ..

TO BE CONTINUE..

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------


	24. Chapter 24: Kick, train a little ... ambush during the rain ... 5th month.

\- July 22, 2017, three days before the fifth month -

The baby was very active during these 2 weeks after paying those hunters and did not stop moving now, especially to play during the night, he only stopped when he took a nap, slept or ate; With the prior warning of Leo and of clear Raph, from when the sun rose until it was hidden or Raph arrived when it patrolled. Since he was the one who allowed in the first place since he apologized to Leo, to play before bed ... it was too late to avoid it. The two noticed how big the belly of Leo was becoming, which Leo congratulates himself for having made his clothes a size larger for these moments.

But Leo began to feel in the paradox of human women .. he felt fat and could not do anything .. to avoid this feeling of "security" he never felt, he could not help but savor and share with raph what it brought him , the city was far from its reach; although I could still keep up and jump without any problems.

While raph treated him as an emperor to Leo and although his attitude as a former leader Leo said no to the other side, he said yes to his whims, but he was getting firm when Leo wanted to go to the city with him now.

The city was becoming safer with them with each night they spent patrolling, although Leo stayed about two days in his new shelter by being a little safer and being part of the deal with Raph so he wouldn't do so much exercise or hurt himself. outside ", even if I didn't say it to raph, I could have a little more meditation alone or train a little more like I did in the den, of course without any trick of jumps and pirouettes; Very difficult movements for your body.

He waited for Raph when he went to town during the nights he took and he scolded him for getting the baby used to being up late at night. But the most important thing for him is that the blue one is fine, and for this one it is the red one.

This special moon night, leonardo without pants just his jacket, underwear, legguards, panties and the flannel was a bit fancy .. but raph .. well that was the baby he wanted to play with his father and he passed it on his side next to his "little prison" giving the blue to understand; and for the blue it became a desire to urinate worse when they were looking for a new place, their belly that was bigger and the jacket kept warm, it was seen that it moved from side to side. Feel raphael closer and the little one knows it quite well, raph looks out at the cave of size for both of them and enters hiding with the two something behind his shell, looks at his surprised face when he sees him awake ..

Raphael: Without showing what it takes back - What have I told you about being so long awake? - Asks a little sarcastic while sitting a meter from Leo.

Leonardo: He sits and looks at raph in the same way - Does your son not like to wait until you arrive for you to play with him? - He said the same way, crosses his arms in his chest.

Raphael: With a slightly idiotic smile - Well .. I'm in the mood to play with you two .. - he said.

Raphael takes off his jacket and approaches Leo on all fours, starts kissing him on his face and sensually caresses the belly and hips of Leo, goes down to the neck of the blue and kisses him and bites trying to excite the pregnant for one more game for adults, but I couldn't predict .. the leo bandana pull gave him.

Raphael: Stop stroking and let yourself be pulled - That hurts! - and look into his eyes.

Leonardo: Still pulling the bandana - You're drunk! - he exclaims - I can smell it! Do you think I don't realize? - he asks the one in red.

Rapahel: He denies - I didn't take anything .. - but his mind and Leo were playing a joke - I only took two .. - he said.

Leonardo: Not so sure of the truth - two beers and are you like that? - encloses the eyes.

Raphael: He denies again - Two .. boxes .. it was just what he took me .. - he feels like it hits his stomach.

Leonardo pushed him away from his shared bed, slept "separated" or so he thought waiting Leo, as Raph revealed a six pack of root beers from the position of his jacket. But even so Leo could not sleep as he wanted, feel Raph's hand in his shell and reach the edge of it to go down the junction to the belly or the side where the little turtle was waiting.

Raphael: Caress with extreme care - Your mom is mad at me .. why I started .. when you grow up forget that I'm going to leave you .. take a little .. - spoke while purring playfully, I read it was something cute - And you, you, you have to let him sleep .. when I'm away in the city ... - he patted her gently - Pay attention to him .. also, .. well, you're screwed by that part .. your mom is bossy what can I do when I'm scolding you, you're alone there ... - while playing with the little one.

Leonardo: He turns to the side of raph - That's very nice .. - Raph was going away but he takes her hand - Play more with him ... it doesn't bother me at all .. - he said cheering the red drunk.

The two spent a while more awake playing with the little turtle, the two fall asleep curled up more attached to each other, the little one falls asleep after playing in the warm interior of his mother.

\- While with the two orange and purple ninjas, in the sewers of New York City -

With the news that he received the orange last week he was more than happy in all those days and when they asked him, why was he so happy ?, he replied that it was because of the announcement of new series. They swallowed it completely, except the humans who knew the real reason for the matter.

He was makingy watching a new series on TV when Donatello enters the room, had meditated almost 9 hours in a row with the sensei splinter and finding Makey in the living room watching TV could be a good time with his brother .

Donatello: He sits next to makey - Hi makey, what are you seeing? - he asks the orange one.

Michelangelo: Look at him and see the screens again - Fate .. shhh! - He tells.

Donatello: He sees the blood and everything else, a woman with a serious case of albinism but who is not affected by light of any kind and a more emo type than emo - Are you not afraid of makey? - seeing so many battles and emotions in a single chapter.

Michelangelo: Look at it - You didn't play the three routes of the original, right? Well, this is the introduction - take out a list and look at the schedule - And I still have to see extra last encore and the fate go special - excited.

Sensei splinter enters the room and looks at the two sitting in the armchair, approaches the two and stands still for them to notice. But neither of them paid any attention to the grumpy old rat.

Sensei splinter: Hit your cane on the ground - You two don't have to do something? - He asks donnie about everything.

Donatello: He looks a little sorry for himself - Hai sensei, let's go makey - he says and calls makey.

Michelangelo: Watching TV yet - No .. - he says while eating one of his goodies.

Sensei splinter: I was about to grab the orange one by his bandana but donatello takes it from this - Aran 4 hours of training .. - he informs them while he sits - Donatelo take care that he does them correctly - he said while leaving the channel, series was interesting to him.

Donatello: Taking him to makey with him - Hai sensei .. - he said as he carried the orange to the dojo without letting go of his bandana, when they were already inside - Do you want the sensei to do something to you? - He said as he took two bos of workouts and gave one to Makey.

Michelangelo: He takes it without desire - You are equal to him, you are not like when I read and raph were with us - he said.

Donatello: Without any emotion - They looked for them remember the makey, everything would have been avoided if they talked to the sensei .. but it was their choice - he said this under.

Michelangelo: Quickly attack Donatello - And the little one had to pay for something he didn't do, "was your nephew too"? - he said hatefully.

Donatello: Resist even with the hurtful words - If you had known about "this" before, Leo wouldn't have had that developing over time, makey, just had to stretch the uterus and Leo would have been normal, he wouldn't have fallen in love with raph and there would be no baby .. - he said this using his scientific knowledge.

Michelangelo: I try not to take out the hidden kusarigama of his nunchakos - You are so much but that ericks sacks and destroyer! - But his feelings made him take out his weapon, his light blue eyes were covered with the protective membrane.

Donatello: Going back - Makey .. please don't want to do it - he said to calm the monster that woke up, he didn't have his cane bo at that time.

Michelangelo: She laughs like a young Japanese girl - You have to be pretty .. you just screwed donatello - try to hit her with the kusarigama.

Donatello: Dodge the makey attack - Sensei! - - he couldn't finish when the makey chain was around his neck - Makey! - Try not to hang him with the chain.

Makey drags donatello and keeps him sitting near him, he was tightening the chain more and more but he let go a little to then squeeze like a game for him, nothing nice for the purple bandana who could get away and grab a practice stick, trying of leaving the orange unconscious or disabling it as soon as possible, but the orange one was faster than him and caught him again with the chain.

Michelangelo: He approaches Donatello's ear - If Leo and Raph had been here ... you would already be dead you know ... - he whispers in a sinister tone - Do you want to try to "fix me", Donnie? - Squeeze a little more - Do you want to know what I think? - but he doesn't receive answers - Do you want to know what I think ?! - yells.

Donatello: Breathe between cut - Yes .. - says and feels that the chain loosens a bit.

Michelangelo: He approaches the ear of the purple again - I love you ... - he said he lifts it with the chains, releases it from these and kicks it in his shell - I'm going to april .. - He said to go to the apartment of the woman in the yellow jacket.

Donatello remains disoriented for a long time until the sensei splinter arrives and finds him out of his mind, takes him to the needle room to cure him as much as possible. Michelangelo did not return to the den and stayed at the reporter, where he told her his love for the purple one, as he did with Leo; and she, like the one in blue, comforted him as her now older sister, she didn't mind being with him in her apartment alone, but when Donatello came to "talk" with Makey, she wouldn't let him see him and drive him away from the place.

\- July 25, 2017, with Leonardo and Raphael, Bosque, Massachusetts -

The weight was something I read I could handle but now with 5 months I did not know how much more the baby was going to grow and having a shell sometimes did not give good results at the time of resting, he felt something new when he woke up this morning like a brush on his Inside, he stopped early this day when he felt this with his hand, I looked for where the place was and tried to follow it when it was on the skin part, he felt the reason in his hand ... the baby kicked him!

He stayed playing with him for a while, seeing if the baby did it again, so much that he didn't realize that Raph was already awake looking at him curiously as he ran his hand through his large stomach. Sneakily puts his hand on Leo's exposed side to gently touch, blue eyes rest on him, raph sits down to kiss leo and puts his hands on the growing bulge, leo's hand carries one of raph's to plastron's exposed place, wait a moment and feel again the small blow inside; He looks at Raph with a smile, who was in shock at what his hand felt.

Raphael: Unable to believe it - was that ..? - he asks Leo - (Is he too old to do that?! ..) - he said to himself but he still couldn't believe it.

Leonardo: Nods - Yes .. - he said in response - The baby just kicked .. just started today .. - he said as he continues to look for more place where the baby kicked him - (He's so happy) - he said in his mind while I shared with Raph the new.

They played a little with the little one until the first rays of the sun entered the cave they put on their corresponding bandanas, they go out of the cave to stretch when stretching or that tries to read carefully, raph was with only the pants and the barbarian skirt as he stretched his arm muscles a little, he looks at Leo who was looking at the red one; Leo only wears the pants and the flannel almost covering the belly. He approached the blue one, kissed him on his lips softly for the unusual day calm for them.

Raphael: Put your hands on the hips of Leo - Do you want to have breakfast or bathe first? - question.

Leonardo: Think a little - Let's take a shower first, so I will wash the clothes that are dirty, we can go for some vegetables in one of the farms .. - he says to the one in red while he looks for one of the bags with the clothes of both .

Raphael: Nods - Well let's go fast - he said taking the bow and flrchas, hiding the bags with his stuff.

The two as they said went to take a bath in a small course of a lake, when it was enough to swim to read on the shore he began to wash the dirty clothes with the help of raph. The furrow although it was not deep enough for the two to bathe completely, as for other things it had river rocks that were used by leo to wash clothes. There were also many animals that did not run for the two of them to be there, even one played with them, like the small wild pig babies that reminded him of bebop and were very curious about him.

Leonardo: Take one of the little pigs carefully, his brothers hid in some bushes, but the little pig is played by leo - You're so cute ... and little boy, where is your mommy? .. - see that raph is get close to him and take the clothes that I read and I take away the dirt as much as possible, put it on some of the branches of a dry tree making the other little pigs come out of the undergrowth - And they are not gone, you already You can go - but none left.

Raphael: He approaches Leo and the little pigs run away - you shouldn't touch them many are dirty - he says when he sits next to him.

Leonardo: He laughs - Well, I can't resist when he's a small animal ... - He stops, in his surprise face - Give me your hand - he says and the one in red obeys.

They both keep silent and Raph felt what was happening, it was the baby kicking and moving inside Leo from side to side, they both laughed a little while playing with him. A growl was heard by both of them .. they both look at each other in a battle of glances so that the owner of him made himself known. But they both lose out when a butterfly perches on the leo's hand, and flies again passing in front of them causing the two to blink.

Leonardo: He looks at him blushing - Are you hungry raph? - The question.

Raphael: He sighs in shame by hiding his face in Leo's chest - I'm going to look for the ¨monte¨ that you asked me .. - with saying that in Leo's mind he would leave .. but - (Why does he feel so soft? ) - His hands went up to where his face is - (He is very soft ..) - His hands found the hard "peeps" so to speak of Leo, moving his hands on his chest.

Leonardo: Look at what raph does in his chest area - Enough is enough raph .. - in warning of the other's tricks and pushes him to be seated - These things! - He grabs his flat chest with his hands - They are not yours! - he shouts at the one in red - See you soon! - He crosses his arms flushed at what he said even if he was right.

Raphael: He gets up to look for some dry pants - But when I get back you give me about 5 more minutes? - he asks the blue.

Leonardo: He sighs in defeat - If I will give you 5 minutes ... - he said as he stood carefully to look for some pants and put them on - I see you in the raph cave - he said as he grabbed the wet clothes and carried her with him.

The two say goodbye to do what each one had to do, with raph to look for some vegetables, carrots, potatoes and others on a farm, such as rice for breakfast this day to change the menu, I read by his side I was preparing the campfire and where they would eat for example: chopsticks and cups, did they think that these two would not take where to eat or drink (or at least make them) ?. Raph arrives at the cave with many things for breakfast, of course vegetables and ... rice to accompany his meals, I read what Raph brought and I save a little for another day ..

\- That same day in New York -

The reporter was dealing with her little brother of another mother, her little orange brother or her adorable orange ... who gave her a stress attack 3 days ago and did not want to return to the den for fear of the purple one or the rat sensei, he refused to go, I was already a lot without leaving the reporter's room and she worries when she has to leave.

She calls the two men who always helped the four turtles and told them what happened with the purple and the orange, these after work came to the reporter's department and waited for her to mentalize the turtle. While they tried to get him out of his "shell" to start a conversation they ended up using pizza to get him out of the room but they didn't ask him unless he asked them. The door of the apartment opens and closes quickly was april that entered with some bags of food for the night.

Enter and leave the bags on the coffee table to hug the orange turtle and both, when it sits next to the turtle and is silent while taking out an adult magazine from the bag, giving it to the orange , the two men are left with the face of "But what do you do is still innocent" but they saw that the orange turtle looked normal, every page, although they said it was influenced by raph ..

Michelangelo: He looks at them like nothing - I remember reading when we were children drawing a lot in our old room, sometimes he took a magazine of these and drew on sheets what they were there .. - he said.

Casey: He looks surprised - But april why you brought that? - he asks in relation.

April: He crosses his arms - He has to inform himself, if he does not want Donatello to manipulate him with something he wants to do but just wants to use it ... it is preferable that he learn ... - she says decidedly.

Vern: Nods to the woman - Well .. I will go out to buy some things .. - says the other three look at him, and he is sorry - "Other things, boys" - referring to "just in case", he leaves leaving the reporter and To the detective with the teenager.

Since it was part of what he agreed with April, he told Casey about what happened with Donatello, he listened to Makey silently when he finished his story, told him it was fine rarely to get out of control as Raph did with Leo, but if I hurt the purple one, he should ask himself if he really loved him and if he does solve this misunderstanding.

April: I wanted him to solve things with donatello - Come on, makey ... it's your chance ... - he says supporting him.

Michelagelo: He nods and gets up - I'll be back April and Casey ... - he says and goes out to meet the purple one in the den.

Casey: You can't help worrying - will you be all right alone? - he asks the redhead and his phone rings, it was a video shared by april de donatello .. it was like he did makey to this - If these become a couple I do not think that donnie discusses him for something .. - he said and the reporter nods .

The orange turtle walks to the den, thinking about how to "apologize" to the purple one, the road leaves him wondering if he really loved the one with glasses with his whole being, even though he was afraid of being rejected by the family that He had left. I walk without much hurry through the sewers, also taking the long road.

\- With leonardo and raphael, night in the forest, massachusetts -

Tonight Raph did not go out to patrol the city at the request of Leo in favor of the rain storm that was falling in the forest, the two fell asleep in their safe place dressed by the winds that brought the cold, the sound of thunder and of the drops that fell they did not notice that they were approaching. Raph wakes up when he hears the drag of something and steps very close, he pulls out his sais when he sees some lights pointing at the cave. Leo wakes up when he sees raph making a sign of silence, he obeys. He looks out a little, they were poachers, he tells Leo to have everything ready, the bags were already placed between them.

Chief Hunter: With a very expensive sniper for hunting - From what they told us and the cameras showed the monsters are changing places, but they haven't said anything else ... check the area, they'll pay us a lot for them two or one of the Two! .. - gives orders to others - So they will use sedatives for elephants! They have also said that one of the two looks like a "female and is pregnant", do not dare to kill her for any reason! - warns them.

Hunters in unison: In affirmative - Yes sir! - they are dispersed in groups of five.

Only four stayed with their boss, they were now approaching them to capture them as they wanted. The two cover themselves better with the jackets and put on the hood, count to three, 1 ... the hunters approach, 2 ... leo and raph put on the protective membranes, 3 .. leave there pushing two soldiers, the other three remain pointed everywhere.

As anyone would think that raph was running ahead ... well he wouldn't be the bait of escape for Leo, that's why he was following him behind the blue, they ran between the trees looking everywhere and being careful where they stepped on the branches, roots and mud formed because of the rains Leo stops .. he was already tired while recovering breath leaning on a tree the hunters in their cars approached, raph encourages him to continue a little more, Leo agrees to run a little more although his legs were trembling from the cold.

They continue until they reach a waterfall that is due to the rain producing very strong currents through the water quickly, raph looks for a way to pass to the other side, a fallen tree as a bridge that can support both of them one by one , first I read when I was halfway raph began to pass. But the sound of a shot stops them, it doesn't give either of them, but fear was present even though they didn't show it.

Chief Hunter: Point to Leonardo who was in the middle - Stay where you are, or do you want me to sleep? - He was referring to the one in red while the others pointed to raph - Well .. now female you will obey and you will return on your steps - Leo obeyed for more than raph looked at him to say no - You are a good girl .. - he gets closer while he I pointed out - As you are behaving well I will not do anything to your partner, now just get off the trunk and climb to the back .. - but with raph in the middle "I could not go back on his steps" - You have got back male. - Raph goes back to give way to Leo.

But the latter takes a great breath of air and throws himself into the rapid waters by pulling the red one with him, and swimming deep avoiding both, the sedatives of the hunters, for when the two go out for air they continue swimming, to Despite being tired as I read, they stay together at all times to try to reach the shore but it was useless the current dragged them beyond. Leo already exhausted with the help of raph stays in the shell of this to stay afloat, the river takes them below.

\- With the orange one that reached the lair of the sewers, New York -

He saw the sensei splinter in the kitchen drinking tea with some cheeses. He looks at him not at all surprised, but he says nothing and lets him go to the purple lab, who was writing on his computer and checking the security cameras of the den, makey se about this.

Michelangelo: With a mature voice - Donatello - without any expression.

Donatello: He turns around surprised to see the orange - Makey .. he was worried about you - he said this out loud - (I shouldn't have told him that) - he takes her by the shoulders - Where have you always been with april or were you somewhere else? , you are injured? - It scans you and everything in that fraction of seconds.

Michelangelo: He refuses to lower his head - I came to apologize .. for almost killing you, I was carried away by my emotions and almost .. - He said no more when the tears came out of his eyes soaking his bandana, the purple one clenches his hands on his shoulders of orange

Donatello: Join their foreheads in spite of how uncomfortable she was with the glasses - I care more that you are well makey .. - she wipes her tears - Do not cry .. - not even the wise but kissed makey on the lips like the other time in his experiment - I think so too .. I am a bit flawed ... - he tries to cheer him up.

Michelangelo: He looks surprised - Do you want to be ..? - But one finger covers him so he doesn't say anything.

Donatello: He separates to be sure that the rat does not spy on them - Tomorrow on patrol I will tell you my opinion .. - he says in a whisper - Go tell april that you are well madey, send greetings from me .. - he said while the orange one ran to his room.

And when he got to it, he closed it to have privacy to talk to the human, who shouted with happiness when he heard what the orange said to him while Casey and see each other looked at having to pay "many things" for the orange.

\- In the forest 2:30 in the morning of July 26, 2017, massachussets -

The rain calms down like the stream of water and debris but it was a dark night, following the two turtles laughed out of the water with a little effort to the shore, their stuff with raph who was worried about the pregnant turtle of blue who breathed forcefully walks about 5 steps until he falls to his knees while trembling. Raph approaches as he can to the blue leaving the bags on the ground to attend to this, while he lies on the dry land, on his side.

Raphael: He takes her hand to give him a little more support to continue - Come on Leo .. - says the one in blue who puts his hands on his stomach - Are they hurt? - See the face of the blue.

Leonardo: He is calming his breath but is still tired, he guides Raph's hand to his belly, the baby kicks where his father's hand is - We are fine .. just a little tired .. - with a faint smile to the red one , close your eyes sleeping.

Raphael: Try to wake him up and look for his pulse, he was calm now, he listens to noise and sees lights - (They won't take away what I love most in the world) - he thought, when the lights of a van were illuminating both of them, he growled loudly. drive away who will approach them.

He puts a protective mind on Leo but the dream and his mind were preventing him until he fainted from exhaustion, the person who came down to them and took out a radio to call some companions, approached the two unconscious turtles .. worried .

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-----------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25: Rescue .. Humans, distrust at first sight, First exam ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the storm comes the calm

\- In New York -

Miguel Ángel and Donatello felt strange as if they felt that something had happened, waking up at dawn at 3:00 a.m. To the east, as a strange feeling of fear or anguish, the genius himself did not know why, but he did not feel calm, no. Even the most relaxed of the four felt good. The two concealed this feeling from the splinter sensei so that he would not lecture them on not getting carried away by these things.

\- Day of the month ?? of the ?? -

The human takes them to his truck with his companions who did not waste time helping his friend, they placed the two turtle beings carefully, one by one in the back, with the red using more force than they expected, with them . upstairs he begins to drive carefully being escorted by the others with his cars; Four of them stay behind so that none are hit if they wake up, another carries the bags that were with the two turtle beings. Actually, he arrives at his house or farm, with the help of his trusted friends, who were so surprised that he takes them inside one by one, when the two beings are settled he thanks them for their help and will inform them what he knows When you can , one tells you that you found weapons and left them with the bags.

When his friends leave and he closes the front door to his farm, he enters his house to the room where the two beings were unconscious while they took their suitcases and left them in a corner of the room, he approaches at least one dangerous sight. the one with the blue scarf. Even the two of them were dressed and kept their scarves on for that.

???: He leans in to check his pulse and see if he's hurt but sighs with a bit of relief, but he reached his stomach area - Hmm ... what's this, doesn't seem to bother him? - She touches the lump that was covered by the black cloth - She feels firm ... - Look at the peaceful blue sleeping face - (I will call my brothers ... She is a woman and it seems that she is pregnant ...) - She said and continued checking the blue, but without stripping it, he checks his teeth - (Well, they are not that sharp) - he thought.

He turns away from this "woman" and heads towards the big man in red to see how he is, also a little afraid that he will wake up and attack him, remembering when he found them both on the riverbank, how aggressive he was .

???: Look that the one in red only has a shallow cut and the characteristics of his face move uncomfortably - It hurts even ... my brother will heal you - open your mouth to check your teeth, these were very sharp fangs - We will put something in your mouth to avoid discomfort ... - he said to himself.

He pulls out his phone as he goes out and calls his brothers, to help them check them both out. It was dawn knowing that they had to work and he was on his porch calling them both with all the shame in the world to make a request, he had his two brothers on the same line....

???: He runs his hand through the hairs of his head. Do I need your help with two things? - receives the typical question from the brothers if it was life or death - Yes ... - he says and hangs up.

He enters to wait for his brothers, while he takes his animal encyclopedia book to see that they were those two beings that looked like turtles or humans, doing this he watched them. He hoped they were well and that his brothers would come quickly to help him.

\- In the studio with michelangelo and donatello, in new york -

The two tried to calm down as much as possible, when the journalist and the detective arrive at the den and find the one in orange with the one in purple watching television, they approach the two.

April: sits next to Makey. I got your message, Makey. He winks at him and the orange turns to April.

Michelangelo: he takes her to his room leaving the detective with the purple scarf, he closes his room tightly and turns to the redhead. Donnie will tell me that maybe he wants to be with me tonight! .. - he said excitedly

April: She nods and looks for something in her purse, and gives it to Makey - Some things just in case ... - She gives him a package and leaves the room, but before leaving - You forgot it last night, well they'll be late so he asked me to bring it to you. Smile to go get the purple scarf.

Michelangelo: Open the package and see what's inside. Thanks, guys, they're so nice, she told herself as she waited for things in her backpack.

While with the purple genie, in the living room before April came, he tells her about the strange feeling of the early morning. In that madey arrives and sits with them, until the old splinter sensei arrives in the room and everyone was silent for his arrival, he greeted the two human friends and his two sons reminded him of the training ... the purple one It is crossed The sofa was afraid of the orange looking at him as a warning, but the sensei begins to scold the orange as if it were Leo, when Casey and April went to work.

\- On the farm of the unknown man, Massachusetts -

The young man maintained some care with both of them, but neither of them gave signs of waking up, listening to the horn outside that opened the door to his brothers.

A motorcycle and a normal little car, the man on the motorcycle gets off and starts untying some things that he would use if he were an animal? A woman got out of the car and opened the back door to let her three children get out, and went in to get a 2-year-old girl out of the car safety seat and a large first aid box.

The young man approaches the two and greets them, worried about what was happening and with so much love that his younger brother gave them nothing in common about him. The children have already entered the young man's house.

???: Come in and see that your "patient" was not - where are they? - The question.

???: He walks towards a corridor - Come, please .. - He guides them to a room.

The woman tells her children to take care of her sister and follows her brothers, she bombards the smallest of the three with questions and he only says to wait, opens the door to the room in the darkness they enter, when the light comes on and closes the door. The two brothers in this were scared by what the patients saw, they try to leave but their brother cuts them off when they leave the room.

???: Points to both: Those two are monsters! she yells at him. "I asked my partner to take my shift on duty today so she could ask me for a favor a week ago!" - he yells at his brother.

???: She covers herself - She loses her sister but they needed help .. - she said and approached the blue - She is pregnant, please, sister .. - she makes puppy eyes.

???: He points to his brother - Why didn't you just tell him, he is the family vet, is he the expert? - While walking to check the turtle on the blue ribbon.

???: He pouts while talking to his brother. Do they look like humans? and that's why he called us! He yells at the woman, but before he can yell at her anymore, his brother covers his mouth.

???: He calls to turn down the volume - Do you want us to be killed if they wake up? The male has sharp fangs and will not hesitate to pounce on one of us or the boys, he said.

???: He nods as he walks towards the red and checks it - He is bigger than her .. - he says as he takes off his jacket as he can - and they are very smart, I have not seen this species in any book or zoo they invited me, where do you say you found them both? - Asks the other man.

???: Explain what happened. And well, like I told you, we got a call that some hunters would look for some rare species in the forest ... and I had no idea that they were the ones they were looking for. ... but we couldn't catch any of those wildlife smugglers ... - he said.

???: The woman looks at her face noting the scar from a cut that passes almost almost through the eye and touches the female's belly, she was moving a little - Luckily you found them, she is 5 months old ... and surely he felt panic when he heard the shots ... - he said - Luckily you called me, but do you still have the portable ultrasound of the cows? - Asks the vet.

???: Nodding as he checked the bandaged wounds - Yes, it's that bag, and he should have protected it. These turtles are too big to tell the truth, I am surprised that they reproduce like mammals - pull down the red pants to check their legs and find the package, she lowers her underwear - I hope she wants him to ride her, come see. .. - said.

??? / ???: They get a little closer and see what's there. We also say the same ... - they said.

But in the sense that the curious woman if "she" was able to give birth without doing a caesarean section, lowers her pants and then her underwear, her brothers come to see ... this was not to be expected, that "woman" had a penis. ... was clearly a man ... and was pregnant ... the other man seemed to be the father of the other's little thing.

???: Look for the aforementioned vet bag - Connect - she said to the man who was helping her with the equipment.

While the team warmed up to start work, she took a bottle of gel and then proceeded to remove the blue shirts and carefully throw them away with the help of her brothers, when the screen showed that it was ready to go, the woman takes the type From "command / stick" to putting some cold gel on his abdomen, he passes the important part of the team through the area with the gel looking inside while his two brothers watch the screen carefully.

???: See something and try to enlarge the image to make it look better. What a beautiful thing, look, a small version of the two was shown on the screen.

A turtle purr is heard when the brother who found them looks down and sees the blue turtle, scared but awake looking at the screen closely. But more frightened were the man's brothers by the awake turtle, which moved a little.

???: leans to look at him - You'll be fine, both will be ... it's a safe place, well ... - look to see if he understood but the turtle leans to the other side to look at the red turtle and he He followed.

The woman and the other man are still paralyzed with fear when they see that the humanized turtle woke up, the turtle looked her younger brother in the eye, the turtle continues to look at the screen as it purrs and falls asleep again.

???: Look at his brother - Alessander, you better buy for dinner. I will stay with you so that both of you are well at night ... - he said while cleaning his abdomen from the blue.

???: Look at his brother - Aylen is right ... and find them if he is cool, alex - he said to alex, his nickname since they were children.

Alessander: He nods and leaves his older sister and brother, looks at his sister's children - Hey, do you want to have dinner? - He asks them with love.

Children: raising hands - Pizza! - The four said together.

Alessander: Sighs - Good, but when they grow up they will not complain to Uncle Alex for giving him so much pizza, as his mother says, but we know among the five that what is faster ... is pizza - he comes outside to call a Pizzeria for some boxes, before buying the fish for the two turtles.

While alessander searched for the fish for the two turtles that would starve in a short time, their sisters aylen and her brother were still watching over both of them. And they kept an eye on the now blue male tortoise that was already without its clothes under a blanket, while they continued checking the one in red that gave signs of waking up from their sleep, not very happy to say. At that, the one in red opens his eyes and growls at the one in front of him, who was the remaining brother, and his sister kicks the red with a rag in the face.

Aylen: Pulling and hitting the turtle with your free hand, hurry up or I'll throw it at you, Tachyon! - he yells at his older brother.

Tachyon: He puts a red pain reliever on his arm, he stayed like a professional vet despite the menacing grunts, let's get out! - He said as the nurse ran opening the door and closed it from the outside.

When Raph took his blanket off his head a little awkwardly, he looked for Leo with his eyes and saw him covered by a blanket, huddled close to him, started calling out to him with sounds and Leo woke up to answer him, but still tired of what was saying. had been done. in a few hours. They are both calm now, but Leo had a proposal for later if the woman was still there.

\- In the studio with Makey and Donnie, in New York -

The two turtles had complied with everyone who came to the den and also with the training, and this since the sliver sensei scolded the orange, but the purple told him that he had provoked the orange first and accepted his responsibility. As for this situation in general, the sensei rat upon seeing this makes him meditate ... and to play the role of Cinderella as his brother in blue did every year, he cleaned everything.

The two brothers look at each other when they are in the room to rest, they both look at each other kindly to ask the old rat. They went to his room and called him, when he came out he found the two minor turtles.

How can I help you? - He asks them both.

Michelangelo and Donatello: - We came for our reward, we have already made all the steel, sensei, but he just looks at them.

Sensei splinter: He tells them in a sincere tone. Well ... it is their duty and their responsibilities ... - they both told him, but he sees that they are both pouting.

Michelangelo and Donatello: They show the sensei their not so new but more remarkable muscles. We only ask to go out for a while at night, say certain.

Splintered sensei: in defeat to so much "hostility" from both of them - well, just 4 hours on the surface - he waxes again in his room, while pouting and starting to moan - and I don't want to hear complaints! It took me 30 minutes of them or that I spend more hours because afterwards they don't go to any pussy! - He noticed the orange and purple.

They went to the lab and celebrated, Donnie can't stand it and kisses the orange on his mouth, the two let it go but the purple stops before putting the hottest things on the orange. They blush when they look at what they almost end up doing, Makey was more than sure Donnie would confess it to him.

Donatello: Apologizing a thousand times for the deception, sorry for my deceptive actions, I shouldn't have run like this, being a gentleman, so to speak.

Michelangelo: He sees it as if nothing had happened, and what is the plan ?, my intellectual leader, playing with the one in purple, a little playful.

Donatello: She blushes. Let's go! Go get ready for tonight: the one in purple sends it.

The orange man obeys his leader's order, leaving him wondering what to do with his emotions for Makey ... and how to get Splinter not to throw them both ... the migraine from meditation was coming back right now.

\- at alessander's farm, aylen, tachyon and the two turtles, massachusetts -

While in the living room of the house

The woman made sure that they were both fine without entering the room and disturbing the one in red, her brother tachyon, was playing with the children, the pizza delivery man had already arrived with what had been entrusted to him, but not his brother.

Aylen: Taking the pizzas to the kitchen. Alex still not here? - Asks the vet.

Tachyon: Charge the three boys. It's coming, it took a while to buy them, "he said.

Aylen: Look looking for your daughter. Where is Sonryugu? - Asks his brother.

He shrugs as a sign of not knowing where the girl was, she goes out and looks for where the farm animals are. As he walks through the corridors and looks out a door, he curiously enters the room, looks at the sleeping giant tortoises, approaches and with one hand touches the head of one of them, the one in blue wakes up and awakens his companion, look at the girl The two sit and cover themselves with blankets so that the girl does not see her friends.

???: caress the bald spot of leo - Blue turtle! - He said with how adorable his voice is.

Raphael: You already feel better, where are you from, little one? - He asks, trying not to seem so threatening.

???: It is covered in leo - The uncle lives here .. - he said while caressing the shell of leo - You are a great red! - He lets himself be seen, while I read, he laughs at the girl and plays the raph plastron.

Raphael: He tries to push her away, but the girl concentrates on his arms. Come on, go to your mother ... but she was having fun with the girl, although she really should go with her mother. fooled by a little girl ... Leo and the baby should be enough for you ...) - he growls on purpose and the girl hugs Leo.

Leonardo: Hug the girl - Raph, don't be so bad ... - the load in his arms - Did that grumpy scare you? Don't be afraid, it's a bear ... - He kisses Raph on the cheek and he crosses his arms, continues to cradle the girl and feels a strong blow inside her, he lowers her and caresses her side - Don't be jealous, boy , mom still loves you ... - he said.

Raphael: puts his firm hand where the baby kicked - Do not hit your mother, and he obeys - feels as if the baby turns around - And do not get up when we tell you to do or not ... - scolds the baby.

???: Touch the abdomen of the blue turtle - Drink! - says innocent.

Leonardo: He doesn't feel that much anymore and nods at the girl, but he remembers what he wanted to say to Raph. "We can see the baby ..." he said.

Raphael: Confused - Do you see the baby? - And remember the humans - That woman and that man, there was another ... - he says but does not remember seeing his face.

Leonardo: Take Raph's hand - It is because Raph is helping us ... - he says - I saw the baby ... in an image and then the man told me that we would be fine, that we are safe - he said.

Raphael: He sighs when he sees leo's bright eyes - Well ... - he went to kiss him on the mouth but the door that opened stopped him.

The two remained still as did The woman and the two men trying to hug her, the girl stops and approaches the woman as if nothing had happened, but she sees that she was angry and returns to the blue turtle.

Aylen, alessander and tachyon: They point them: are you awake? - at the same time.

???: Play with leo's belly - Mommy the turtles talk! - said.

Leonardo: He gestures for them not to scream. My name is Leonardo and he is Rafael ... my partner. He said to introduce them.

Alessander: Take a step - My name is alessander, they are my older brothers, aylen and tachyon, and the one that seems fascinating to both of you is sonryugu my niece ... - he said sits down.

Aylen: Mimic his brother, could you do another ultrasound, the baby hardly knew the first one? - she asks leo.

Leonardo: He nods but Raph growls - Raph .. - warns the one in red.

Raphael: Growls a little loud, who brought us here? - question

Alessander: raise your hand. I brought you with a little help. He was in an operation to capture a gang of poachers and smugglers. When I found you I thought you were what they were looking for ....

Leonardo: He bows in Japanese appreciation. Thank you very much for helping us. Hit Raph on the arm.

Raphael: Like a grunt reluctantly - Thank you ... - he said.

Tachyon: With the equipment connected, it's ready, you can use it now, smile to gain some confidence.

Aylen takes the same gel container and remote control, leonardo is scared but comes over and sits down to be checked, while raph kept the two men away while growling and the girl played with the bandana tapes, when she feels the hand from Leo. , turn and look at the screen ... and there is your son.

They were both amazed at how big he was and Aylen explained that he was missing so much until now until he was born, and that he was healthy, but that he would be given an IV with serum so he would have more fluids; But when they wanted to know the gender, the boy or girl was not seen. While the nurse was doing the procedure, Raph watched her to make sure Leo was not done anything, she finished and sat down with her brothers.

Raphael: Look at Leo and then at them. Can we stay until I find a place? - Ask all three.

Alessander: Nod - Of course there is no problem ... they give what they need - he said - Where do they come from? - Ask about something they needed to know.

The door opens before I read o Raph, who didn't trust the new humans at all, some kids come in and jump at him, but Raph gently catches them and leaves them all on the ground. Aylen scolds the four of them for ignoring him while they were outside, allowing the two turtles to dress in private.

They give them pizza and fish for dinner, making the strange desire of leo satisfied by the art of "magic", they were not asked for anything at the moment so as not to bother them or lose their little trust in them. it was already getting dark. After a while, they all went to sleep, the two turtles stayed awake a little longer out of habit and played with the "little warrior" of the two, when their need to play was satisfied, the two managed to get some sleep.

\- On the surface with Donnie and Makey, in New York -

The two turtles went out to what was coming ... a kind of "appointment" to know if the two wanted to be together or not, to be dating and get to something else in the future. by nightfall the two of them went out when sensei splinter came out to watch his marathon of novels that lasted exactly 4 hours, which was what they had to get out and maybe do their own thing.

They patrolled an hour before doing what the purple never thought he would do, being a teenage mutant ninja turtle ... confessing to his loved one.

Michelangelo: Looking at the city from a water structure - The city is beautiful tonight ... don't you think, Donnie? - He asks with his natural personality.

Donatello: He nods, he was sitting next to him and takes makey's hand - You know ... he was confused ... right? - He asks - By you know, Leo and Raph, our nephew ... and I know that the two of them are alive ... - he said.

Michelangelo: Surprised - How do you know I didn't say anything? - said.

Donatello: Smiling - I have control of the laptops, cell phones and news pages, and that locks in April, Casey and vern .. - he said - But for them it is better this way, I will not say anything to the sensei so do not worry .. - approaches to makey to kiss him.

Michelangelo: He stops him by the shoulders for once wanting to be as determined as I read - Won't you hurt me in any way, because if so, I will look for Leo and Raph to make you pay for what you do to me? - He said in threat.

Donatello: Nods - Makey, ... do you know how many times I dreamed that the two of us were together as a couple? Ever since I was little, I always wanted to ... - Mekey said, letting himself be kissed.

The two of them went through some attempts to get an easier way to kiss each other, while strategically moving to buildings in the April department, she with the two men her new camera and she recorded them, while the two men encouraged the now not so shy of the four, when suddenly the orange one lies down and the purple one gets on him; It was the call to stop the possible pain that this could happen. The timely call from April, Casey and seeing on the two phones confused them both, or that is what the purple man thought, because Makey told him that if things got out of control at the appointment he would call to stop everything.

And the two turtles started their experimental love for now ..

TO BE CONTINUE..

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope like them ;)


	26. Chapter 26: What to give us a few days, and with Makey and Donnie, secrets ...

\- july 28, 2017, alex's farm near the woods, massachusetts -

They were both better after two days of continuous rest, when this morning the nurse indicated that they were better and that they could walk or do whatever they wanted, if something hurt or they were not feeling well to notify Alex, they thanked her. for keeping the three humans cared for by trusting them a little more; They left the room outside to stretch a little, curious children between 7, 5 and 4 looked at them, the girl of two also only looks at them.

They brought their weapons to train a little soft due to so much inactivity in two days on the recommendation of the vet and the nurse, they took care of aylen's children who tried to imitate them with their weapons. Leo gave them a few things to imitate the two of them while they were in training, the kids who didn't have much experience in martial arts didn't do it like the two turtles, but they did their best, as they also had fun trying as they did. . They could, except the little one who had more fun watching his brothers try.

Leonardo: Look at raph a little sweaty, and he nods to indicate that it was enough for today or until later - Well, we're done for now ... - he leans in and raph just nods, stops and looks at the children - ¿ They had fun? - he asks them.

The three children: raising hands in fists. Yes sir turtle! - They said like soldiers.

Raphael: He approaches leo. - Let's find what to eat for breakfast ... - he said as he entered to look for the bows and arrows.

Leonardo: Nod - Well, I'm waiting for you here - he said busy with the children who told him to stay longer with them - We still won't leave, we're just going to get some breakfast for both of them - He told them.

Tachyon: That you stayed looking after the two turtles and your sister's children, why don't you stay? There is enough for everyone ... - smiling gently at the blue turtle, while carrying the girl.

That's where Raph enters, who had heard what the human proposed, looks at Leo but only shrugs, while the children tried to drag Leo into the house and he just tried not to laugh at the children with his attempts, Raph nods

Raphael: Look at the tachyon - Good - she said to the man.

They all went in for breakfast as discussed, carefully the two of them stayed in the living room next to the kitchen being a little small for both at the same time, they also took care of the girl who was interested in continuing to touch them both ways; And playing with the belly of a leo was no exception, not to mention with his scarves, and even more so for leo because it is very long.

Sonryugu: Pulling on the leopard scarf - Mommy turtle! - He said now to blue, during these two days.

Leonardo: As he was leaving - Rapha ... could you help me ?, the baby became jealous ... - he said looking for a little help from the red, his son's kicks were very strong.

Sonryugu: Now playing with the plush in the leopard jacket - Suavecito ... where did they come from? - while raph took away leo.

Raphael: He sits her on his knees. From far away, little one ... and you don't kick your mother that hard. He said as the girl was now interested in him and his kerchief. Can you help me read? - Blue question.

Leonardo: Trying to calm his son's cellopath who smells like a father. Well come on, little girl, leave Raph, you don't want him to growl and look at you ugly, do you? - He said and the girl sits next to Leo and shakes her head.

Sonryugu: She stays still. Where are you from please? - Asks again his adorable voice tries to convince the two turtles.

Tachyon: He arrives just in time with his brothers - Another day, little girl, let them eat ... - he says and gives the two hot turtles hot cakes - And you also have to have breakfast ... for 3 times ... .- he says this quietly.

The other three children brought their sister's breakfast and for them, the interesting group ate in silence throughout the meal, except for the little ones and the noise of the television on a program for the little ones; The vet asked them if they wanted more and as much as they were embarrassed and uncomfortable, but they yielded to the blond man's insistence and he served both of them more without any problem. When they finish they stay for a while until raph, I read knowing that I was uncomfortable, he looks in a small case for his straps and takes out a toothpick.

Raphael: Look at leo - I'll be outside if you need me ... - he said, put the small object between his teeth and left without further ado.

Tachyon: Confused - Where did he go? - Asks when he hears a knock on the ceiling.

Leonardo: He laughs - Raph does not like being surrounded by many people, even three people make him a little, not uncomfortable, it is a little difficult to tell the truth ... - he answers the blonde - They don't have what to do? - asks the man.

He hurries to the big three when remembering that he had to take them to school, he takes the keys to the woman's car and asks the blue if he cares about the girl while leaving them at school in the city, he replies that there is no no problem. The man and boys leave the farm, leaving the two turtles with the girl. The girl looks at Leo smiling when he sits on the floor to be more comfortable, he lets her touch and answer all the questions of the black-haired girl; while blue towards this, red watched the surroundings connected to the forest by any threat.

\- As for the new couple Dontallo and Miguel Ángel, in the noisy but calm of New York -

Since the confession and interruption, of the conservatives of innocence, they were ... in the best possible way, due to a peculiarity that the elders did not think, Makey was the only one who could express his love and affection without the splinter sensei he He himself realized that he was affection of "couple or lovers", an advantage that he would not hesitate to use with purple.

As on the night of the beginning of their sentimental state, they arrived early so as not to be scolded by the old rat who, when he saw them arrive, did not finish his novel and sent them both to sleep to finish seeing if Antonino would. always stay with Lola or the evil lucilina would kill her as she always planned.

In the morning, the first to get up was Donatello, or so he believed when a happy and happy breakfast prepared the three for them and the tea for Sensei Splinter, the warmest greeting that this gave him since the departure of Leo and Raph, he did it feel ... happy to be the one who made him smile, it was him and only him.

When breakfast and tea were ready, they waited for the old rat to eat breakfast together as a close family, of course they did so in order not to raise suspicions, being submissive to gain the trust of the old sensei ninja. Upon arrival, they have breakfast with typical information about the city and its progress to keep it as clean as possible, being very good numbers for the teacher.

Michelangelo: Look at Donnie very interested in what he was saying, so much, sensei, that during the patrol there were no soldiers or criminals in the city, cheering for the one who was purple.

Splinter Sensei: stroking his beard, that's fine ..., my son, I want you to come with me to my room after eating, while I enjoy what the little redhead apologizes for what Michelangelo did for breakfast.

Donatello: reassure the old man - Ai, as you say - he said

When it's done, the splinter sensei gets up and leaves Donatello and Michelangelo alone for a moment, the two look at each other for a moment, Dontalleo gets up and quickly kisses Makey, then leaves the orange man with a silly smile for a few moments. The purple leader heads to the splinter room sensei, making a mental note not to blame himself for what he would say about him, sighs in front of the door while trying to calm down to enter the place; touch before entering to request the consent of the previous mouse.

He sits on his legs and leans over, as the rat told him he should always do, maybe I read what he always did when the splinter sensei spoke alone to the one in blue, for strange reason they gave him chills every time he did it when the rat was saying something to him; before talking and leaving.

Splinter Sensei: Pour a cup of tea and leave it in front - Drink donatello ... - He said in a demanding and mysterious tone.

Donatello: Take the cup carefully - Thanks sensei ... but I don't want b- ... the sensei makes him drink with the stick, he has no choice but to drink the hot drink - Okay, thanks for the lemon drink, sensei .. - just says.

Splintered Sensei: While drinking tea - Wondering why I brought you here? Is it just for a good lemon tea? - He said while stroking his beard while letting the purple man think about it - It wasn't for that ... - he said.

Donatello: She looks at him seriously, so I would ask her: Is it Leonardo and Rafael? - He said firmly.

Sliver of Sensei: I'm not sure which of the two it was - more or less, more or less ... - he said as he tried to say - I found out the reason why your "brother" got involved with Raphael ... - he said - It was when you were just 11 years old ... - he started.

\- Flashback of Sliver Sensei -

Remember when it was that scared your other three children as they bathed despite their age, they still did, either this event or that would lead to separate bathing.

He went to see why the three of them were scared ... and it was Leonardo, who was sitting on the floor, his head down, covering his arms without wanting to look at his brothers and now at the sensei, he asked the others. to leave, but Raph stays near the bathroom door with his brothers. The sensei tries to talk to the blue-eyed turtle, but he refuses.

Sliver Sensei: takes her and takes her to the needle room, covers her with a towel to dry her, leaves the others who have already dressed in the room - Leonardo, what's wrong? - He really asks in a caring and loving way, like a real father.

Leonardo: He covers his head with the towel - There is blood ... - he said very softly even to the mouse.

Sliver Sensei: More worried still, where? - The question.

The distressed turtle doubts for a moment, before opening its legs, was there really blood coming out of its tail? The turtle quickly closes them again, uncomfortable with what was there.

Sensei splinter: I had to ask this question, did any of your brothers do that to you? - Look at the frightened face of the blue-eyed turtle.

Leonardo: He gets serious - No! - she screams - It only hurt my stomach and suddenly that came out .. - she says to the sensei - Can I go get dressed? - waiting for the rat's affirmative.

During that time, the sensei tried to make Leonardo feel better, but every month he kept bleeding for about 3 or 4 days in a row, the teas helped him pass quickly, but they did not make him disappear and during these days the sensei kept the main turtle apart from his brothers to avoid an accident; The wardrobe changed for the boy, being a black hakama to avoid staining if sprayed. One day, the rat got what her son had by reading one of the medical books he gave purple as a gift, it was what human women called menstruation, like the blue turtle, it was his purpose to mature the "ovaries " "for fertilization by a sperm according to the medical book, only he was a man and his outlet for this" blood "was his anus, but he found a" solution "to the now 12-year-old turtle problem,

Leonardo: Look at the cup of tea without much encouragement. Sensei, don't we try it anymore? - Asks the rat.

Sensei splinters: Nods - But come on, my son, just take it and we'll see what happens ... - He said as he gave him a lemon cut in his three-fingered hand - I read it in a magazine, maybe it works, he says.

Leonardo: Pour the lemon into the cup and take the drink in small sips. This is very good ... - He said so much that he asked for another cup and I added more lemon.

A few hours later he did not feel the pain in his stomach and when he went to check that there was no more blood between his legs, he washed himself and went out to tell the sensei what was left, since then the man in blue drank Lemon tea for avoiding that painful moment again, even though she didn't remember it that well, she used to drink a lot of lemon tea every other day in a week.

\- End of flashback -

Or so the sensei splinter believed, which kept making blue, of course it didn't bleed, but it believed so little that it would end up fertilized by the turtle in red. As the purple in front of him took over, who now understood the reason for the tea he gave him to drink.

Splinter Sensei: He gets up - Well ... I did not give much importance to that "complexity" of your brother, until a few months ago ... - He said to finish.

Donatello: You have to ask the question: Who else did you give tea to, sensei? - he asks - (if he gave michelangelo ... but what if he can ... have children with me) - he wonders in his mind but sees that the sensei sighs.

Splinter Sensei: Walk to a photo of the five - I gave you four, but since there were not many changes with you and raph, a small effect on michelangelo and a great change in leonardo .. - he said to the one in purple - You can remove donatello and don't say anything to anyone ... - he said with a small touch of warning.

Donatello: He leans - Hai, sensei ... - he said and left the room.

Leaving the rat alone, with its secrets now uncovered and darker yet to be revealed.

\- With leonardo, raphael and sonryugu -

The girl never stopped playing with leo and learned to play like that when the baby was older, she was careful with the girl due to her superhuman strength, the baby also seemed to play with both of them.

Leonardo: Look at the girl. Can you tell me where the bathroom is? - Asks the girl.

Sonryugu: Bow your head - Mmmm ... - think with a little finger on the cheek - Don't lose ... - he said.

Leonardo: He leaves with the girl in his arms. Raph! Are you busy? - Shouts asking the turtle in red.

Raphael: You peek a little, does it depend? - He said and come down from the ceiling - What's wrong? - question

Leonardo: approaches the one in red with his plastron attached or, in this case, the stomach and belly, hugs him with an arm around the neck and approaches the ear. If you take care of it for 30 minutes, 30 minutes your penis will have a good time. night .. - he says seductively.

The one in red carries the girl with a smile at the proposal of an indecent and decent blue for the night, the girl confused by the change of charger and the smile of the one in red, letting Leo enter. Leo walks through the corridors and checking the rooms, looking for a bathroom, when he thought he had to go to the trouble outside, he opened the last door and in all its splendor the bathroom.

\- With raph and the girl -

The little one did not last long in the arms of the red turtle and he looked for something to play with the big boy, he waited for her with his eyes closed and felt some blows on the leg, looking at the little one with a ball. At his insistence, he played a little football or something with her, until she takes him by the hand and guides him to the chicken coop, pigs, ostrich, and others, giving him a tour of the farm.

Rafael: Walk with the girl and see a black horse with a white forehead on the fence and, in the distance, a mare near a tree. Can you tell me what animal is that? - Points to the horse while carrying it.

Sonryugu: It encourages. It is a horse. The green ribbon falls off and she tries to get off, but Raph leaves her on the ground. Where are you going? - Enter the fence.

Raphael: Skip the fence to find the tape. You should save it, he says.

Sonryugu: Points to raph - Watch out! - exclaims the one in red.

Raph turns around a little and jumps just in time to avoid the onslaught of the black animal, the girl gets scared and makes Raph's instincts kick in by growling at the big black animal. He takes the girl in his arms and goes home, trying to calm her down. He sees Leo walking towards them and tells him what happened, the girl has calmed down and more when she read she did it carefully as if she were her mother; Raph was burning with jealousy, but she did nothing to the girl, since he would have hers.

They enter the house and sit to watch television to entertain the girl so that she has lunch, when Tachyon and her other 3 nephews arrive, they see the girl asleep between the two giant tortoises as they call them, the two turtles signaled to keep them silent.

Tachyon: Tired - Excuse me for not having arrived earlier .. - He said while trying to catch his breath - A call, lady with a baby peregrine falcon ... that child was an imp - he said as he went over the table a kind of cage with a rag over it.

Children: Laughing - You almost ate a little bird - they laugh.

Leonardo / Raphael: They look at the children and then at the man - Poor hayabusa .. - they said together.

Then the two turtles left the girl in the care of her uncle and her three brothers, went to their borrowed room to sleep for a while. Well, they only slept what they would sleep if they were in the forest, 1 and 30 minutes, waking up just when a truck horn sounds, it was Alex and Aylen who arrived from their jobs, it was already 8:30 at night. . The two turtles did not leave the room or that was the plan of the red with the blue, but this one wanted to go with raph to the city, they were looking for a solution.

Raphael: He takes her hand. Do you want to come with me? - Already giving up the blue turtle ... that was causing it.

Leonardo: He gets up and keeps his katanas, bows and arrows. Well ... if we end this patrol earlier ... I can give you your award for looking after the girl, what do you say? - while moving his long tail from side to side.

Raphael: Stunned - Sure, no problem - get ready with your weapons - ready? - He says with a smile.

The two stealthily leave the house and head to the city, to avoid city crime for the two days without them being there. When the two finished their patrol, became romantic, or tried it with Leo's belly, the good thing about the suits I read is that the skirts cover up in case someone spotted them during the act.

0.0-0.0- Lemon Warning -0.0-0.0

Rafael sitting against the wall of the alley, while reading above him with the member of raph inside him, was in charge of the movement and the one in blue tried to make the small and soft jumps so as not to leave the red doing all the work. Leo stops when he already feels like he's about to arrive, while Raph tries to make more attacks possible.

Raphael: His arms hug the leopard shell, are you still coming? - He says when he sees the tears of pleasure.

Leonardo: He opens his jacket and lowers part of the flannel exposed on his chest to caress himself. Just ah ... a little, ahhh! - Run before Raph and try not to scream.

Raphael: He continues to ram, but stops when Leo feels uncomfortable and helps him get his member out, better? - He asks for the blue, while he masturbates to finish.

Leonardo: He approaches raph and wraps his hand in his member - Let me help you ... - he said as he placed himself between Raph's legs - Try not to drown me ... - warns the one in red.

He kisses the tip and then puts it in his mouth, taking care not to bite or bother the person in red, he feels a hand on his head but does not force him to do it faster or anything. The red sperm load floods his mouth with blue, when Raph recovers from Leo's actions, helps him to remove the semen.

Raphael: With the sleeves of the jacket he takes off a little ... - (What ... is he doing?) - Look how he swallows - Leo, don't you swallow it? - Try to open your mouth but refuse, until you stop swallowing.

Leonardo: Open your mouth and there is nothing. I can do it, it doesn't do anything to the baby ... - he said to the one in red as he got up, staying on his lap; her thighs and panties still standing.

Raphael: crosses his arms - But don't do it again - adjusts his pants and takes Leo's - Shall we go? We have to take a bath .. - he said and received a "thai" of leo.

They were both careful, but before reaching a lake and taking a bath to cover their tests of love, in the end I read looks from Raph wanting to know something. It was only a while before they reached the farm, Leo took Raph's hand.

Leonardo: He squeezes it a little and feels how it responds in the same way: should we tell them ... about us? - The question.

Raphael: He stops - They are the only ones here who were not afraid when they found us ... - His other hand on Leo's belly - And they want to help us with the baby ... Sorry, we bothered you a long time ago - He was kneeling talking with him little or little ninja.

Leo could not help but smile at the beautiful scene, and more than the baby started kicking very hard, they thought for a moment and spending a night outdoors would not be so bad, they sent them a letter with an arrow where they were both. Little fireflies flew their clinking lights around them. Little by little the two fell asleep near a tree.

\- Instead with donatello and michelangelo, on the surface of New York -

During the patrol of these two lovers, I felt a little uncomfortable with Makey, wanting to know what Sensei Splinter said to him, but the purple man refuses, they sit for a moment in a building to talk and eat some desserts for which Makey prepared both.

Michelanglo: Eat an empanada. And what did the sensei tell you? - asks for 15 times.

Donatello: He adjusts his glasses. If I tell you, do you promise you won't get up when we're with Sensei Splinter? .. - he asks.

Michelangelo: Smiling happily - Sure - with a full mouth - (Depending on what the sensei is going to burn) - he said.

Donatello: Look the other way - He always knew that Leo ... could get pregnant ... even being a man - he said he was breathing - Leo had his period at 11, he still didn't know much about it, and the sensei I could hide it with a separate lemon tea with enough lemon ... - he said.

Miguel Ángel: He pretends to be remembering - Ha, that's why every time my stomach hurts I drink Leo's lemon tea ... wait a minute - he said - That's why when I was 13 I felt bad in the same way ... and the sensei approaches me and measures the tea ... - in his mind - (Then ... I can have babies with him!) - he smiles at the purple.

Donatello: Looking at this, I want to do some tests tomorrow ... will you let me do them? - He said in a questioning tone.

Michelangelo: Curious but I accepted - Sure, no problem .. - he said.

Donatello: Look into the eyes of this - And stop drinking that tea or something that contains lemons ... if you want to have babies someday - he said - (If you want to have children with me ..) - I follow that for him.

The two continued with their appointment in a way, enjoying the full calm of being alone the two of them at the moment, when they finish their snack they went to continue their mission. Giving a pass by the april department, who now lived with casey as a couple who were with vern in the place. The three congratulated the two turtles, with all the uncomfortable purple and the happy orange.

\- With the rat sensei, wrinkled old man turned nothing -

He saw the old jars where he kept the poisons that he used to make his four children immune, knowing that they could give sterile, each bottle with a photo through the years of each one, but he still wonders how it was possible to give the Fertilization of ¨who they called grandchild¨ .. and perhaps avoid the other with this skill .. his smiling and joking son, Michelangelo.

Sensei splinter: Stroking his beard - But what if I do an army? - look at the photo of michelangelo - And get those two together .. think michelangelo and donatello that I'm too old to know how to look for things .. - look at the photos of raph and leo - That boy could be a good soldier or better leader than his mother .. - he said wickedly.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27: A little help, tell them ... and a "special" test ...

\- July 30, 2017 -

With each day that passed, the two more joined the family they met and helped the two turtles ... but as both agreed to tell them the truth so that the whole family did not feel that the two turtles are threats; the two talked in the barn about this and agreed, they like to count and explain. And that Raph was looking for a place to stay, Leo felt sorry for him and stayed and promised that as long as he stayed here he would be safe until he returned with a place for both of them, to take care of the baby who would. Sooner or later we will reach the world.

They were both helping to feed the animals, I read with the children around them who explained how to feed the chickens, ducks and pigs; Seeing this, Leonardo looked for one of his little wild pig friends and introduced them to the children. These were aware thanks to the fact that their mother, who was reading, was expecting a baby, so she could not do many things quickly and had to do it with care, for example: with pigs. They all had breakfast to help with their homework, so the two turtles were happy to help.

While Alex and Raph cared for the greats, like the horses or the black bastard horse, the ostrich insect and the recent addiction of the patients, from the excellent doctor Tachyon who almost left him without a face or finger ... the hayabusa insect, when they put, I read and I crossed the beautiful bird; In fact, Tachyon gave it to both of them.

Alex and raph were about to finish feeding the animals when, on the veterinarian's recommendation, they first gave the ostrich and the hawk, finally, the danger that alessander has been in the 4 years he has been here, the black horse heavy shot. While reading eager to help Raph, he would deal with the female of the same race, only this one was unusually white.

Aylen: Taking out the same first aid kit that I use with them - Ready here ... - he said.

Leonardo: Confused - Aylen-san, what's that for? - Ask the nurse.

Aylen: Open it. That horse is a lot of work, I read, he does not let anyone get close to him or the mare ... we have not been able to control her because she is pregnant and no matter how much the unfortunate person is sitting she does not stop fighting ... - he said explaining to blue.

Leonardo: Look they are ready. Well, I will help you ... he said.

Aylen: He takes his arm, are you crazy, can something happen to you? - Warns you when you release it.

But he doesn't listen to her and continues, when Raph and Alex jump over the fence to put the food and water, the black horse galloping towards them determined to throw them out of his territory and he would use his size and strength for that, no matter what. about the muscular red turtle that tried not to harm the poor animal. Alex grabs the feeder and heads out of the east, but Raph still lacked water.

none of the three noticed that the blue pregnant turtle was running towards the white mare, and Alex noticed this outside the enclosure, tried to tell him to get out, but he was away when Raph got out of him when he managed to put the water on.

Alex and Aylen: point inside - Leonardo is inside the corral! - they say together.

Raphael: Scared, go everywhere and look at the corral of the two horses. Leonardo! Be careful! - He shouts aloud and enters the corral again, the black horse was about to catch Leo.

The one in blue when he turns around realizes he was close, but the mare gets in front of him, the black horse stops about 2 meters from the mare and I read, he tries to get to Leo but she doesn't let it come. closed and made him bite, kick and run; the baby was sleeping with so much scandal. When the horse was about to jump and jump on Leonardo, Raph arrives just in time to throw him to the ground by the neck, the animal tries to escape the grip of the temperamental turtle, but it was not enough.

Raphael: He still holds the horse tight to the ground. Don't even think about approaching him! Listen to me when I speak to you! - He takes it by the front legs, leaving the animal face up, the head with the ears in front of this front in front of Raph's - Or do you want me to cut your testicles with my sais? - He said releasing the animal that was scared by what was said.

The black horse stands up with its tail between its legs, taking care of the most precious possessions, the mare approaches the black stallion, but he still looks at the turtle in red and the one in blue. Alex and aylen get close to the two but keep their distance due to the aggressive stud.

Leonardo: He approaches the black horse. You should believe Raph that he could carry out his threat ... - He said standing next to Raph, hugging him by the shoulders - Not bad, Raph ... - He kisses him.

The male draft horse approaches the two turtles, Raph growls but this one is going to smell the blue and place its snout on the latter's belly, then the white mare followed, smelling and touching the bulging abdomen of the blue turtle. Then the black man looks at the turtle in red and extends his head a bit to this, this hesitates but extends his hand, neither of them moves away from the other until completing 3 minutes.

Raphael: Take leo - Come on .. I'm going to punish you .. - he said feigning anger.

Leonardo: Pouting - I was just helping them, raph ... - look at the two horses that follow him - Raph, they are following us - he said.

Raphael: Go to both and then Alex with Aylen. Well, a check for both of them is fine. Help Leo jump the fence and then he does it.

The two draft horses were checked by Alex, who had learned about caring for animals from his brother tachyon, and a little help from raph, the two horses were in good health and clean. A scolding to read by raph, a blue drama because his partner scolded him and a little affection later, the two were as if nothing and a very awake baby already played inside the blue.

Leonardo: Petting the mare and the horse, do they have names? - question

Aylen: It touches the mare again - Nozomi ... and Daichi, they are 4 years old ... - he said as he spoke with the two - He started to be a rebel this year, he was not allowed to be checked black horse turns his head.

Raphael: I had to ask the question: who gave you the names? - He asks a little curious.

Tachyon: It seems like, well, first, it was a vote of the whole family, second, aylen proposed them, he said with a smile.

Alessander: Nods - Well, my brother is right about that - he said giving him a friendly blow receiving a stronger one.

The members of the family laugh a little, the two turtles have a little nostalgia to see that they were like their family, they enter to have lunch and continue their daily life, in this case the nurse had to work as Alex and Tachyon, aylen's los children were at school and sonryugu in their mother's apartment with a babysitter; that she herself carried. The two turtles were left alone in the house waiting or walking, and they remembered having to talk to them, even if the other two did so on their phones.

\- With michelangelo and donatello, New Tork Sewers -

As the purple turtle told the orange, he would do a medical exam to make sure it was okay, and to see if the orange could have babies or not, although to be almost uniform and for him to tell him that he is going. To check it out, it sounds very personal, but Makey lets him do it to be sure; A test of confidence to be sure of the decisions of both parties equally.

They were in the laboratory, muchelangelo on the stretcher, while Donatello prepared a type of device that, as he explained, had to see the interior without opening it, he felt a chill when he realized that opening it was opening it by cutting it. This day the splinter sensei was not so the den was just for them, complicating things to "bear" the desire to try great things ... that is, having sex for the first time.

Michelangelo: Sorry for not being able to move away and blush like Raph's handkerchief. Donnie, do I really have to be without pants? - Ask the genie in purple.

Donatello: He adjusts his glasses and finishes adjusting his lab coat. Yes do not worry. I promise not to do anything that bothers you or makes you uncomfortable. He said: (If you agree to have sex, yes ...) - his perverted side that felt whispered in his ear.

Michelangelo: Take a deep breath and relax, with the towel slightly below the waist. Well, you can continue ... he said.

The purple man took a bottle and threw the orange man into his stomach, who was scared by how cold the cream was, the purple man calmed him down and apologized for not telling him it was cold. He takes control of the device and passes it where the cream, looking for something in the orange, went down until he was close to discovering the towel, the orange scared that the rubbing of the other hand was giving him unnecessary animation.

Donatello: Look at the monitor - I found something ... - he said and shows it on a nearby screen - Well, the two "several are mature", they were not affected by what you see ... - his voice sounded strangely seductive to Makey

Michelangelo: Watch Donatello blush. Can I go get dressed? - His voice that he tried to get out was more of an adult man ... but it came from a little boy.

Donatello: His eyes shone mysteriously - Stay, I still need to discover one thing ... - he said passing the order but the towel blocked the way - Can I? - Ask with manners.

Miguel Ángel: blushed but curious and scared by what the genius was asking him - Sure ... - he said - (He is going to rape you, asshole!) - his conscience shouts at him for once working correctly.

In a single tug, the purple genius / leader removes the towel from him and continues to look down, stopping at a spot right next to the orange's member. Who did not know whether to look for the sensei or call Raph himself and read to make him pay for this, because the glasses that played very close excited him completely.

Michelangelo: Push donatello and close - Donnie is enough! - He said but bows his head and approaches - Dontello is serious! - Shouts with his hands on the chest of this tries to escape.

Donatello: He kisses him gently, and he begins to be passionate - Come on ... make-up artist - he said as he lowered his pants a little - I will not penetrate you, I promise .. - he said, shows his member - If you are curious that you can touch it he says to encourage Makey.

Michelangelo: Tempted - Can I ... - Take Donnie's member, start masturbating him - Do you like it, Donnie? - smile a bit.

Dontalleo: Catch the member of Makey, unite your head with his. Yes, I hope and I begin to enjoy, because when we have penetration, will you ask me for more each time? - Said mischievously.

With this conversation and touching, neither of them took long to put themselves in the other's hands, although they only lasted about 30 minutes, they go to a room, in this case of Makey. They lie in bed, to enjoy without talking ... or jokes in that case, only kisses and caresses.

\- With the two red and blue turtles, at alex's farm, massachusetts -

They were bored in the house, both tame the little hawk called loving mind hayabusa for both of them, Leo carries him in his shell, and since this little one still couldn't fly and it wasn't fair that he was locked up, they took him outside. , to see what they could do. When they saw them leave, the horses approached the fence that left them.

The two approached the pair of long-tailed mane quadrupeds, who were more excited to see the two turtles arrive with them. The two turtles skip the fence to have more contacts with the two equines, who went to bed so that they both loved him or, well, the female, the male was that Raph did not carry out his threat attacking his future children.

Leo tries to climb the mare, but is unsuccessful without feeling that it hurts when he tries to climb, the male lies down and Leo rides on his back without any problem, if they do not have mounts. The horse gets up but starts to walk when Raph tries to get on, Leo grabs his mane and makes him return to where Raph and the mare, the horse goes back to bed and Leo was going to get off but Raph stopped. go up with him to walk; the baby hawk stays with the mare that followed the black stallion.

The two had a lot of fun with the two horses and the little bird of prey, they stop for a moment because I read something to them in the belly, the stallion stops when he feels the concern of the couple above him; the baby woke up kicking from his nap due to so much movement, he heard them call them and it was an alessander who came home from work.

They go down and go with the human, their bird with them and not before saying goodbye to the two new equine friends. Before entering they look at each other's eyes to confirm that they will tell the truth to the three humans, both were determined. The man explains that his brothers could not come but that they would speak by video call ... the two say that it does not matter. They both sit next to each other on the ground and the man sitting in front of them, the sigh of the red turtle begins the story told by the one in blue ...

Leonardo: Look at Alex. We will tell you where we come from.

¨ We live in New York, well, we were born and raised there since we were little baby turtles from a laboratory to test an antidote on us ... but there was a fire in which a person trying to help others for a just cause died, his daughter He took us to a safe place ... the sewers of the city, where we miraculously mutated to ... this, with our brothers and sensei ... "

Raphael: He sees that I read it so I can continue. We grew up, he took care of us.

¨ As if we were his own children, we are 4 and with our sensei 5, we were interested in things like any normal child, especially in the culture of those times, then he finds a ninjutsu book, we don't know where the hell he found and I show them what was in it, we got weapons and when we were a little bigger, we broke the mother of the bad guys and saved the innocents of the city from the destroyer and the krang at that time ... but ... ¨

Alessander: Surprised - What? Are you brothers and what happened to you two ...? - question

/ Aylen: Just as shocked, you and your brothers saved New York City! They are my heroes! - Screams from Alessander's phone.

Tachyon: scold him - don't scream you're not alone on the line! - He responds the same way.

Aylen: Sigh - You're right ... but I still rule between the three of them and I let it continue! Keep up guys ... - he said. / /

Leonardo: He laughs and looks at raph. We fall in love.

¨ Feelings and emotions hidden for so many years .. that we liked to express these to each other and we decided to keep it a secret because of the fear of our family, we get closer and closer .. what happens in couples happens..¨

Raphael: He laughs when he remembers, but he sees that Leo is sad ... - They catch us when we least expect it ...

¨ We knew that sooner or later they would catch us or we would have to tell them, Leo had been barely three months pregnant with me and while we kept him hidden, the two of us together defended ourselves as we could .. but it was becoming more dangerous for Leo to be, they offered us some options but they all took us away from our son ... as part of an emergency plan I read escapes while I stop them as much as possible, and then meet with him .. "

Leonardo: Feel the baby move - We decided to come to avoid more problems .. our little brother who tried to take him with us stayed to keep us safe .. - he said in his eyes the emotions of remembering were making him tear and he tries to hide it.

Raphael: With one arm it gives you a little comfort - We are looking for a place to stay ... but here in this place it is not for you and the children, we will leave tomorrow morning ... but we will visit you to make sure you are well. . - giving a kind smile for once, and tries to calm leo.

Alessander: I had to ask - how old are you both and do you speak seriously? - I laughed.

Raphael: Just as seriously getting up with leo - 17 both .. - he said.

The two turtles go to the room that will serve him for the last night, said by themselves, the baby was growing and with only 4 months to hatch, they did not prepare anything for when he arrived in the "hostile" world. The three good humans who reminded him of old New York friends were both grateful to meet them.

With the conversation or confession in a certain way, the three humans, although in different parts or places, understood the two boys or children with another child on the way ... but if their decision was to leave, none of them could say no ... they would help them.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\---------------------------------------


	28. Chapter 28: Thank You, Found Inside the Forest, First Night

\- The next morning, July 31, 2017 -

As he said the night before with the turtle dressed in red, they would go looking for a place from the morning, they did not want the beautiful family of human beings to be in danger with the hunters or the standing clan that were on the prowl and in search of they; They were fixing the bags to leave. When he found them, Alessander felt a great responsibility to hide the secret of the two, he saw them from this morning, he had to make a proposal for both of them that would give them a more comfortable trip for both of them; approaches them.

Alessander: Within the framework of the guest room, I know that you have to go is your decision ... but here we will all be delighted to receive you ... - he said with a sad smile.

Leonardo: Nod to the good man's offer - Thank you but we cannot return, of course we will come to visit you during the night - he said looking at raph.

Alessander: He looks at them both - Come on, I have a surprise for both of them ... - he said while gesturing towards the outside - (Tachyon will not mind, they will also be in good hands) - he said to himself.

Raphael: He sighs with the bags already hanging over his shoulders - Leo, come on, we have to go ... - he said to the one in blue.

Leonardo: Look at the one in red scolding - Come on, let's see ... - He said taking Raph's hand and leading him to where the human said, with the little hawk on his shoulder jumping and flapping his wings excited to leave.

Alessander: Before leaving - Well, close your eyes ... - he said.

Leonardo and Raphael: They change to a not very happy expression. Are you serious ...? - They said together, the hawk bows its head.

Alessander: crossing your arms, is it a surprise and surprises deserve to be unexpected? Don't you know what they are? - He said to both of them.

Both: They narrow their eyes. We don't have a good experience in that ... - they said.

The two closed their eyes at the man's request and allowed themselves to be guided by him to the outside of the house, asking them to stand for a moment with their eyes closed to surprise the two turtles.

Alessander: Bring the "surprise" with a little effort, clean your hands, you can open them now! - He informs them both.

The two are surprised to see the two horses with saddles and reins ready, the horses had already seen the turtles and the turtles approached them to caress the heads of the equines, the baby hawk climbs on the black's head.

Alessander: He smiled. They belong to you from now on ... so I read, don't walk when you're tired or don't want to - he said.

Leonardo: Blushing bows apologetically. Thanks Alex, but we don't want the children to be sad because we took it. He said his blush did not go away, he was very embarrassed and he gets up so as not to be in that position. for a long time.

Raphael: Crossing his arms over Leo's reaction, wouldn't your brother mind if we took him with us? - As I read, he imitates it while being equally interested in the answer.

Alessander: Nods - He was the one who told me, convinced by our sister ... - he said - Since the morning ... well, they belong to you ... - Raph seemed a little unsure - And take this ... - he takes out two phones - If you need help ... just call - he said giving the devices to both of them.

Leonardo: Take one - Thank you ... again - he said.

Raphael: He smiled sincerely, takes the other one and keeps it in his pocket - Thanks to Alexander, you and your brothers ... your nephews ... thanks to all for helping us both ... - he says as he leaves the bags tied to the chair.

When the luggage is securely tied in the saddle on each of the horses, and Leo rides on the black stallion with a little help from Raph, he rides on the animal when he makes sure Leo is not hurt; ready we both go. The man says goodbye to the two ninjas, he couldn't force them to live here and it was only a matter of time before there were more than two ninja turtles.

The two turtles made sure to wear the hoods of their jackets, they saw on the fences that a car and a motorcycle were going to the farm, they were Alex's two brothers. Tachyon, Aylen and the children, who upon seeing them said goodbye and greeted them. The two reciprocated and led the two horses into the forest to enter the forest.

\- A few hours later -

It had already been about 3 hours of travel, when the two of them were in the middle of the forest, Raph helped Leo down to be able to walk a bit alone, take the reins of the mare and walk beside him seeing the beautiful forest on this day , Raph follows him with a calmer step and seeing the surroundings as he did; the small groove of water on the rock floor was enough to moisten the feet of the two and even all the long hair on the legs of the two equines got wet.

They took a short break in a shady spot, a tree that naturally sloped and was leafy, letting the two horses graze in the high undergrowth, a little freedom would not harm both animals; leo I am looking for some logs and branches for a campfire. I read with some extra chopsticks to feed the baby hawk with small pieces of raw meat from a small cup they were carrying, Raph went to fetch water for the two of them in the small groove of water behind.

Leonardo: gently caress the little animal - Do not go that far, hayabusa, stay on this branch - he said and left it on the branch that was just above him, he did not have much need to stop to leave his little companion, look up, I could see the weather will change quickly - + sigh + it will rain soon ... we will stay here while it happens - see that raph is running.

Raphael runs trying to avoid the heavy rain that started to fall, a show that not even Leo has seen in the ancient city, the horses raise their heads and approach the turtle shelter. In case Raph got wet in the rain but filled the canteens for the one in blue, the very tired red was treated with love by the one in blue, who prepared something for both of them to eat.

While Raph slept, read the juice with the small flowers within his reach, did things with them or tried to do them without breaking them, the baby began with his movements and kicks to get the attention of his mother and father.

Leonardo: Place a hand - Do you want to attract Raph's attention ?, but he is not asleep, it will be again ... - imitates the little boy's game and guess where he will kick - Are you sure you are having fun? or angry because he knows where you will kick? - He said laughing a little.

About 40 minutes and the baby was already asleep, a little meditation wouldn't go too bad right now, with just the peace, the sound of the rain and Rafael's breathing.

\- In New York City, with Michelangelo and Donatello alone in the den -

They woke up a bit disoriented from their very pleasant sleep, when they looked at their side and saw the other. Fortunately, the sliver of the senses was not there because the orange's scream was not normal when she threw everything within her reach at Donatello that the orange had a chance to have a raph sai and that it almost gave her the foot. two fingers of purple color; it escapes from the deadly orange shells.

Donatello: From the outside, it's a misunderstood michelangelo! I didn't do anything wrong to you or you didn't want to do a trick! - I said trying to calm Makey.

Michelangelo: Even throwing things at the leader, you are a speculator! If Leo and Raph were here, you would throw it away with the security cameras, pervert! - He leaves his room flushed and with his kusarigama, although he tries to appear hostile with the smile drawn on his face that escapes when he speaks or it is the uncomfortable moment.

Donatello: grab Makey's wrists preventing him from throwing more things at him. I didn't want you to be scared, we just did what we did ... and if you stop screaming, the splinter sensei wouldn't leave me without my sexuality. organ that you die so much for! - He said a little blushed by the last.

Michelangelo: Like a scratched record that you would hear in your head for this statement - Well ... - he said while keeping silent - ... - he blushes for the latter.

The purple leader searched every room in the "burrow" as he was saying now, only armed with his improved naginata / cane, there were no signs of the rat anywhere, just a beautiful little romper in the kitchen, making breakfast silent. For the two of us; Go into the kitchen to be with Makey what he can.

Michelangelo: Make donnie's toast and coffee, why don't you feel like this soon? - while stirring what would be the tasty toast.

Donatello sits at the dining room table, realizes that he is like the Mutanese, he was killed and he was like Makey, who was not worried, on the contrary, hummed in the turtles call. He understood the minor's initiative, but nothing would make him look like the bad boy, or that the sensei caught them on the spot, but Makey's plans were very different for that matter; She leaves Donnie's breakfast plate and turns around, wagging her tail seductively.

Michelangelo: Bring your food, eat a little seductive, how about the morning Donnie? - question

Donatello: He drops into his game - Well, if we don't talk about how you almost killed me with a raph sai ... well, malicious - he said as he watched as he slowly approached.

Michelangelo: He sits on Donnie's lap. Yes? .. - he said to himself - Can I do something to change that? - said.

Donatello: She raises her hands over Makey's fat thighs. Do you really want me to take you now? There is no going back after Makey ... - he said seriously to the orange.

Michelangelo: His hand drops to donnie's member. I can do it, and I will not portray myself ... - he said the same way to donatello.

\- Lemon warning -

Donatello approaches Makey and begins to kiss him slowly, begins to get a little passionate and caresses, the two get up to find a better place. The option chosen was the purple room for what would happen. The smart turtle leaves his partner in bed, tells him that he has returned and that he should do nothing for the moment. He looks in his laboratory drawers for a bottle of clear liquid.

Michelangelo: Fits best - Donnie! - Calls him to stop what he was doing - Donatello! - He was getting tired of waiting - Huuu ... why did it take so long? - It was said.

Like a bell or, in this case, Makey's voice called to the one with glasses, he appeared in the doorway with the found object, he approaches the bed where the orange bandana turtle was on his shell in a sexy way with the glasses Set the bottle aside and place it on top of it to continue your work where I left it.

It begins with soft kisses that go crazy from one moment to the next, the terracotta eyes with a touch of amber observe the reactions of the minor, it goes down to the neck biting a little and then it goes through the belly of the younger of the two. , caresses the somewhat toned and chubby thighs of this. When he reaches the part of his member, he licks it a little inexperienced, a hand does not encourage him but leaves it next to him, he takes off his glasses and what he felt was a warm place around his part.

Miguel Ángel: He takes it out of his mouth a little. Do you like what I do to you, Donnie? - Ask for an occasional lick.

Donatello: Keep your groans - Yes, but ... do you know if I can see what you do? - He says.

Michelangelo: Stop licking, but what about the glasses, why did you use them? - Asks while using his chest to encourage the purple looking for a reaction of pleasure.

Donatello: Look with pleasure at what I was doing. For the correction of certain things, I kept using them to avoid them ... now, keep it up ... - a little out of my mind for what I was doing, keeping my eyes fixed on the color orange, take the glasses and put them back.

Makey continued, but before he even thought about giving Donnie the opportunity to continue paying more attention to him, he had already laid him down, kissing his neck and biting him a little harder, he runs his hands between his legs looking at the entrance of the blue eyes; who is a little afraid of fasting.

Donatello: Take the bottle - This may hurt a little ... malicious - he said when his fingers were wet with the liquid.

First, Makey's reaction was pain, but he slowly moved on to pleasure, then he put on another and was somewhat uncomfortable for the orange, who now felt more pleasure as his fingers moved to prepare. When you remove both fingers from the orange, you open the bottle again and cover the member with the liquid. Makey tries to see what he is doing higher; When you feel something come in a bit forced, you can't help but grimace.

Donatello: Concerns, are you okay, Makey? - Ask to be completely inside him.

Michelangelo: You get used to it - Yes ... only you are longer ... - he said without much care.

Donatello: Pretending to be insulted - How can I stay longer? - Ask, without moving or doing anything else.

Michelangelo: Redder than when they started - Well ... before long ... he was playing with me ... - he said, covering his face with his hands.

Donatello: Begins to move slowly, the moans of a little malice - Well, you will like this more than when you do it alone ... - he said as he settled himself better between the legs of the orange scarf.

He doesn't understand until the one in purple begins to speed up his attacks, causing more blue-eyed moans, while the terracotta and amber oji concentrated on making him change his mind about playing "solo". After a time, the minor began to ask for more from the one wearing glasses, the room was full of his unique smells and sex hormones, flooding the crime scene with both. It did not take long to reach orgasm, but donatello does not run in a reservoir but outside to avoid many things just as quickly but with responsibilities. The two hugged each other to take advantage of every second.

Michelangelo: snuggles higher - I love you .. Donnie .. - yawns and closes his eyes for a nap, with the little pain between his legs.

Donatello: Kiss the smallest forehead - I love you too, Michelangelo ... - she said as she covered him with a blanket.

He grabs a lid off his shelf and starts writing down a few things to check out the security cameras and check the cameras in his room to save the precious moment from a jalad, since Makey was right about his fetishes, including the biggest one on the Orange moment that he slept in his bed, gives him more kisses on each part of the face for how happy he was. Orange senses the presence of someone more alone than closer, even if they did not see it.

\- With Leonardo and Raphael, in the woods, Massachusetts -

Leonardo wakes up from his meditation a little surprised by what he felt, as if ... makey, something had to do with makey, he feels the energy of the orange with another ... donatello, he had already taken it for him .. but it seemed that this corresponded to him in the same way; He sighs in relief that his younger brothers fell in love and reciprocated for each other.

Open your eyes, look up and it was still raining but the sun was still high. He looks around for raph, sees him looking for the little hawk in the tall branches of the tree where they were resting, carefully stands up. The two horses seemed to be enjoying themselves for the turtle that complained when the bird of prey bit or pecked its fingers.

Leonardo: Concerned about the sais - Raph come down now! - Shouts for him to hear you better.

Raphael: Look at Leo - I'm coming! - He gets down, staying a few steps from this - As you fell asleep I did not want to disturb you, the bird got on and not even want to get off with bait ... - he said, he put his hands on his tummy - And your little one? did it bother you too or did it? - He spoke as he knelt down to kiss the exposed sides, of course after lifting the leopard shirt and removing the jacket.

Leonardo: He caresses Raph's head - No .. he is not upset at all .. - smiling - (How cute Raph is .. he will be a good dad, even if he doesn't admit it ..) - he feels kicking, he takes the three-fingered hand from raph and takes her where they were.

Raphael gets up to see the black steed laughing as he played with the mare a little, he also imitated the black horse, Leo looks at them as Raph did. But the red steals some kisses, until a body falls on his head ... it was the little bird.

Leonardo: Let the animal walk up to his shoulder - Don't do that hayabusa .. raph did nothing to you - scolding the bird, who tried to take the bait from the fingers of the blue - Its feathers are already coming out to fly .. - Baits her to check the changing wings of the soft down.

Raphael: Look at the sky - In this climate you can't sleep outside, let's find where to sleep ... - he says and takes off his jacket and puts it on - Will you walk or want to go to Daichi? - question.

Leonardo: Take the reins of the friendly mare Nozomi - It will only be until I get tired - Raph's face said not quite sure - Trust me Raph ... - He said walking in front of Raph.

The two walk for a while while the rain was not so strong, Leo gets tired after a long time later, Raph rides him in Daichi and ties Nozomi with him in the saddle, it starts to rain a little harder and to get windy. A loud thunder rumbles and Leo is scared a bit, Raph looks at him and climbs on the black stallion with Leo. He makes it run as fast as possible, in the distance to his right he sees a structure ... it looked like a ruined house, he guides it towards it so that at least nobody gets wet.

Outside the structure, Raph gets down from the animal and goes down to Leo and takes him in a bridal style, leaving him inside with the bags. He takes the reins of the two animals and leads them to a kind of stable deteriorated by time, he ties them to a post when he sees that the structure of the place is still strong.

He runs to the entrance where I read with his katana drawn. I was waiting for him, when looking at the face of this he sees that he was very worried about him, Leo hugs him by the neck, he can not help shaking by the cold and wetter body of Raph. This carefully lifts him up and takes him a little deeper, he leaves him on the ground to look for some blankets for both of them. The two of them were not scared in the new place without what could be in it due to the strong rain and winds; Leo falls asleep and Raph remains vigilant as always, in addition to a source of heat for the one in blue.

TO BE CONTINUE.....

\-------------------------------------------------- -------


	29. Chapter 29: New home solutions, a little aggressive and arguing

Regarding the two orange and purple bandana turtles, after recovering from their morning of love, they went to spend a little time together doing nothing but hugging, playing a little, watching movies and when it was dark to take advantage of having a second time better; clear after the patrol.

It was raining and this did not matter to both of them because it allowed them to spend more time together, doing normal things ... although they did not want to do any homework or cleaning, nor the training that day.

\- The next morning with donatello and michelangelo, August 1, 2017 -

The glasses turtle wakes up first, searches with his hand on the ledge where he leaves his glasses when he goes to sleep and then his purple scarf, puts them on and the first thing he sees is the beautiful freckled girl curled up against his body, calmer face with a small smile drawn on his face, the most beautiful thing he could see in his life; He didn't want to wake him up, but he had to, if they couldn't be caught by the sensei splinter. She caresses the cheek of the freckles and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

Donatello: He kisses her more. Come on, mommy, we can't be like yesterday doing it as many times as you want ... - he said with a smile.

Michelangelo: slowly opens his eyes and when he sees the one with the glasses, he gives him a big smile - Good morning, donnie ... - He joins his foreheads with the purple one, although his glasses were in the middle - How did you asleep? - Ask to sit down with a little discomfort.

Donatello: hugs him - good and you? .. - shy.

Michelangelo: He smiled - Well, don't worry ... - He said - Well ... do you want to go take a shower? he asks, when his handkerchief is tied where it belongs.

The two bathe, dress, and eat breakfast, beginning their common routine just in time for the old sensei rat to appear at the entrance to the den, walking with his cane and greeting his two sons, congratulating them both on doing what he had to do. what to do. do when I wasn't home. The two remained silent and obeyed what the rat asked at all times, who was more than happy to see that orange obeyed purple without any opposition to the leader who was now more experienced.

Splinter Sensei: Take out a little book - Take donatello, you should read more about ninjutsu from now on, as the new leader you must learn all the techniques found in this book ... - he said to the older of the two - I he had to look for another one in the whole city, because, apparently, his brother, Leonardo, took it for some reason ... - he said to the man in the glasses with a contemptuous tone of voice towards the one in blue, extending the book.

Donatello: Take it - Hai sensei, I'll read it when I can ... - he said a little cold while looking at makey - (Don't be fooled by makey ...) - he thinks looking into the minor's eyes.

Michelangelo: Setting the table with the rat's breakfast, after having listened to everything, he was silent, look at the one with the glasses - (Donnie ... wants you to be what he says, as with Leo ...) - he thought silently.

Sliver Sensei: They feel something new about donatello and mivhelangelo. Is there something you haven't told me, my children? - question

Michelangelo: He bows to the rat - No sensei, your breakfast is already served at the table ... - she said like a servant - Come on before you get cold, I have prepared something special for you, sensei ... - he said .

He accompanies the rat to the kitchen, since now he should attend to the rat, from the departure of the two oldest, taking out his submissive side but being the mischievous and rogue of the four. While the orange couple was in the meditation room reading the new book but with old content from a lifetime, using their phone with the occasional ka-ji that was difficult for them to read.

\- While I was in the ruined place with Leonardo and Raphael, Massachusetts -

The smell of food wakes the red turtle, stretches to remove its bones and muscles, the desire to sleep a little longer, believing it was a dream to wake up and look around, can not find the blue eye or its handkerchief. He gets up while tying the scarf to his head, searches the ground floor that was not there, but before going up he hears the call of the little hawk, turns around and sees the feather duster on the ground near the entrance that jumped when he I saw it.

Raphael: The animal approaches. Do you know where I am reading? - The bird jumps out of the house, follows him.

She sees Leonardo cooking with firewood in a bowl that was soup and in other rice, he is surprised to see the red but he smiles when he sees that his face changes to calmer. The pregnant woman approaches the red to kiss him on the lips of good morning, who was tempted to be something else by the red, the blue joins their foreheads and noses in the process, something adorable for both of them.

Raphael: Take Leo's hands and make me mad. Why didn't you call me to help you? He growled a little and smelled the tasty smell, not letting go of Leo.

Leonardo: Try to free your hands from the grumpy turtle - You were tired when I woke up, and I didn't want you to be bitter all morning for not sleeping ... - he said while he knew what he wanted - Then some food would be good to give you energy and it's better if it's different ... + turn + give me a moment ... burn the fish ... - he said and when he releases it, he checks it.

Raphael: crossed his arms. I do not remember having caught yesterday ... he said and look for the two bowls where they ate. When will it have stopped raining? she wonders.

Leonardo: Nod - Yes, you didn't fish yesterday - he said - But since it stopped raining this morning, I went to look for them in a stream myself ... - he said as he began to serve both of them, in bowls.

The soup is served in each of the corresponding cups along with the rice and the fish, the two eat sitting outside due to the cold weather, taking advantage of the blue to feed the bird of prey; who threatened to eat the little fish that caught the blue. The horses were already grazing in the tall pastures near them, Raph led them out of the stable before sitting down to eat with leo.

Leonardo: Look at Raph after finishing his bowl of rice and soup. This place seems safe ... doesn't it? - Asks the one in red looking at the "house".

Raphael: Look at Leo's plate - Eat a little more ... - He said and look at the house, while he served Leo more - He has many things to fix, the bad point of this - he said - But it is far enough from civilization ... - look at the large space where the horses grazed - We can plant so as not to be so dependent ... well - think for a moment - Mmm ... yes, we will stay here - look at the smile Leo, who ate everything.

Leonardo: Nod happy - Hai, I will help you as much as possible .. - he said, grab the dirt and get up - Come on, you need a good bath .. - taking care of where I was walking, followed by raph.

Leonardo guides Raphael to cool off a bit while cleaning up what was used for breakfast, then exploring the new house and whether they could fix / clean as much as possible to inhabit as quickly as possible. In front of the entrance used before, with their weapons in their hands, the two go through it.

What seems like the room was not in bad condition, as they thought that when they entered during the storm, very spacious, Leo showed him where the kitchen had something small and the other room spacious enough to have a lot of mutant turtles like them, they are looking casually, those who lived had a bathroom ... well, if it were. They went up the stairs, 4 somewhat large rooms and a terrace. Down but this time outside the stable and what looks like the remains of a chicken coop, about 6 meters later another cabin, with ironwork; Raph liked the place more now, as did Leo.

They enter where they stayed to sleep last night, and he sits down, I read with two sheets the "plans of the place" to begin to fix and clean the place. Leo was ready, well, if that's shirtless or flannel to Raph's delight and just his pants along with the skirt, Raph was just the pants and the skirt.

Raphael: He looks at it paying attention to the "plan". First things first, which one will we clean first? - He pulls out his phone to see the time - It's 10:30 .. and the place is very big - he said to Leo.

Leonardo: Think - Well, in a week we can finish if we organize ourselves well ..., even if we lack things, it will delay us a few days ... - he said - I can only lift a little weight at the moment ... - he said but raph interrupts him.

Raphael: pointing to Leo's chest - If I have to lift or move or whatever I want ... - he said crossing his arms - We can tell alex, aylen and tachyon, of course if they can help us ... - he said to León .

Leonardo: Take your phone and call the only registered number. Hi Alex. ... - he says.

/ Alessander: Not having slept all night like his brothers - Hello ?, read, is it you? - question /

Raphael: Growling - and raph ... how are you? ... - he asks.

/ Alessander: Fear of the growl - Well, and you, the storm was too strong ... where are you, are you okay and the baby? - He asks a little hysterical looking for his keys and his jacket. / /

Leonardo: Feeling the little one move - The three of us are fine ... we just wanted to ask you for a favor ... - uncomfortable with the request.

Raphael: put your hand on leo's belly, could you find us some things, alex? - be direct.

/ Alessander: Lost - Of course there is no problem, I go to where they are and help them .. - He said a little unsure. / /

Raphael: Look at leo - Well, I'm going to look for you at your house .. - he said and gets up and takes his jacket.

Leonardo: Go to raph - Thanks again, alex .. - hang up the phone - I'm leaving .. - he said but raph stops him, but follows him.

Raphael: hug him - This is the safest place we have ... stay, please - he said, whistling to Daichi, the steed runs towards raph - I will return with alex and we will start to fix the house ... - he said and looks at I read the eyes looking for security that does not do anything dangerous.

Leonardo: Sigh - Well ... I will make lunch for the three of them, I will wait for them and I will not do anything dangerous ... - Raph makes the horse walk - You are listening to me! - shouts

Raphael: Realizing - Hell ... - he says low and hurries to daichi - (Is that what they call paternal instincts? If so ...) - he thought while sighing.

She sees him waiting for him to leave in the thick forest, I go in and wait another moment, when he felt that the red was far enough away, he takes a piece of cloth and ties it to cover his nose and mouth. , look for and open all doors and windows so that the light enters; He does not leave his katanas, so he carries them with him at all times. He manages to make a broom with some things he found: a stick and some pieces of plastic, he cuts them into strips without separating them from what unites them; and ends up fixing it with a nail.

So I already had the last functionality test with excellent results, already with the spacious room already swept and accommodated with the furniture now more visible, I clean them with a cloth, now in the kitchen it takes everything it gets from places and leaving at the tables, fetch water with the help of nozomi and wash a few buckets of water, leaving enough for them to do something else.

\- As Raph arrived at Alessander's house -

He arrives at Alex's house, he was waiting for him reclining in his truck with a little fear / respect for the turtle in red that was alone with him, he did not have the blue to "protect or protect himself" red; remembering that he spent it all the time armed with his sais. Raphael stops Daichi just 10 steps from the man and his truck.

Raphael: See that the human doesn't say anything, are you ready? - Inadvertently asks to inconvenience the poor man.

Alessander: Smile in the red - Sure ... then I'll follow you - he said as he got into the truck.

He turns it on and follows the horse where the red crossed the forest, who now more comfortable with the environment asks about the children and their siblings, the man covers his box with a jacket and looks at the red.

Alessander: Ask a little unsure how the one in red will take it, where is he reading? - from the window of his truck.

Raphael: Look at him, he's in the house we found last night! - Presents something and makes Daichi go faster - And the first thing I said to him is the first thing he does! - shouts

The man accelerates along the path that goes in red, he had to admit that the turtle was a professional riding horses. But from the way he said it, he knew it could be Leonardo in trouble.

\- He returned with leo, in the house -

He cleans the other room that was in front of a garden neglected by time, he already knew what he would do tomorrow, but duty calls and carefully goes to the second floor, and begins to clean the large room that would be for both of them. for them to sleep at night, I finish quickly and even washing the wooden floor. The house was a kind of fusion between Japanese and American bases, which was at least more spacious but at the same time very comfortable.

Listen to footsteps and the sound of a horn, which was raph and alex ... he was in trouble, the footsteps were stronger as he approached the room where he was, he takes off his handkerchief and shakes off all the dust he can. The sliding door opens with force and turns to the one who opened it.

Leonardo: he watches them without wanting to seem scared, he just wanted to trick them into falling asleep - + yawns + what time is it? ... - He was lying.

Raphael: Between closing your eyes - Don't pretend you didn't do anything, I read, because I know that yes ... - he said as he approached - You cleaned almost everything ... - he said crossing his arms.

Leonardo: He also crosses his arms - Yes ... - he admits it - Only he wants to do something small ... and everything in the house is fine - he said.

Alessander: Uncomfortable - Guys, why do you need me? .. - He shrugs.

Raphael: Look at the human. Just a few things, wooden planks, nails and some food ... still look at Leo.

Alessander: Nod - Well ... I'll bring them for tomorrow, while they fix yours - he said as he left the house as fast as possible.

Raphael: He goes out onto the balcony of the room. They are for today! - He yells at him that he was going to jump to reach the man, but Leo grabs him by the belt.

Alessander: He points to both of them, solve yours or what you ask won't come! - Shouts while waiting for an answer.

Leonardo: Holding raph, if you don't worry, see you tomorrow! - He yells at her - Just go, Alex! - shouts

The man quickly gets into the truck and, as the one in blue asked him, he left the place quickly leaving the two turtles alone. The one in red becomes the one in blue, this one goes back until his shell touches the wall, he feels how the baby gets into his shell of fear. With yellow eyes shining with anger, he approaches blue while growling very loud, he saw the fear of blue.

Raphael: take him by the arms - I told you not to do anything while he was away ... - he said squeezing with a little more force as he growled.

Leonardo: Lower your head but growls unconsciously. I did not want you to do everything alone, I will also live here, so I must do something! - She looks him in the eye - We are both in this, now it will be our home Raph ... - It's about calming down.

Raphael: He is moving away - Yes, I will take care of you and him, none of them will lack anything ... - he said, try to breathe to calm you down - Even when you have it, I will feed them, I will dress them, I will do they have to do and I will protect them ... - he said, calming down slowly.

Leonardo: He approaches raph. I do not like you to do everything to make it easier for me, when we have the baby I will have to take care of it and learn to do it, even having to train, cook, clean and patrol with raph - she said as she took his hand and interlaced his fingers with the one in red - But just for having it, I will not neglect anything about our house or about you, now Raph is scared .. - he said look on his face, some tears come out.

Raphael: Look at leo's face - sorry ... - he said quietly letting Leo put his hand on his belly - but I'm still upset with you for disobeying me ... - he said.

Leonardo: He nods - It reminded me of that when he cleaned ... - he realizes what he said and feels how Raph takes it by the handkerchief - That hurts ... bad ... - he said.

The two begin to finish the room started by leo, that would be his room ... the bed problem or in this case tufon as he wanted it leo ... he accomplished his mission using reverse psychology, so in the patrol he got a few in case the pregnant woman did not like it; who was awake waiting for his partner.

They slept well that night and had their training session, they spent the next day cleaning the bathroom together, Raph didn't come out on patrol because of how tired he was for once in his life.

\- 3 weeks and 2 days later -

Their teamwork managed to have more than 80% of the house ready, including the most important ones: the kitchen, the bathroom, the laundry and two rooms, with the help of Alex and his brothers to get things to give them. While doing their best to see what they considered valuable or useful, Leo found a large number of books that Donnie would like to read at a Japanese table with kotatsu and picked up some professional boxing bags, like old toys but in good condition. for the baby

This time Leo obeyed what Raph asked him to do, although sometimes the one in red reluctantly accepted the help of blue, but they continued to help each other. They took a short break, to drink water or eat, even sleep or play, when the baby wanted them to play with him, demanding what he was like ... he wouldn't let Leo do anything; It usually happens when they finish eating, at 4:00 in the afternoon and the one that never changes at night.

They finished the guest rooms and a meditation room, where Raph with the help of Leo already had it ready, as the new stable for Daichi and Nozomi and a chicken coop with their respective chickens. When they finished early ... well, the baby let this go by the words of his mother, "when we finish we will play with you" for this day, the baby was already asking for his attention with strong kicks; They made him wait longer and went to his room.

They begin first to spend the energy of the little one who did not stop moving from one side to the other and give powerful kicks, the little ninja of both would be really strong ... elevated and happy like his father; even if he didn't admit it.

Raph corners him and bites his handkerchief while taking it by the wrists, the blue, although he did not like to be treated like this, he left it because it was a harmless game between them, something awake within the blue when he begins to growl. in a threatening way to the one in red, very strong and making him bite ... raph, equally confused, begins to growl lovingly.

Raphael: Shake his hand, Leo doesn't bite so hard - That doesn't hurt .. - Leo bites with desire - What's up Leo ?! - growls now if really.

Leonardo: Keep growling and biting Raph's hand.

Raph tries to take it off, but the blue did not move, in fact he bit more hard on what was Raph's hands or handkerchief, the red has already passed the previous one, annoyed and growling threatening the blue, he sits doing the blue it remains in its shell against the ground between its legs and takes the blue hands to bite it, making Leo react and get out of that aggressive state; Being raph he was now aggressive.

The pregnant woman tries to take off her partner as she can or even get up, but having a shell and being pregnant has a small negative side.

Leonardo: Uncomfortable by the new position. Raph, you're hurting me! - He said but did not release it, he took his hands from his mouth but now he was looking for a place to bite - Raph left me! - He yells at the one in red and slaps him.

Raphael: Jerking and rubbing from the blow, what happened? .. Why did you bite me? - I scream to the one between his legs, he realizes that Leo was more scared than him - No ... don't cry - he said softly when I read with one of his legs that took it off.

Leonardo: Start crying. I was just playing with you and you come to bite me. He covers his face with his hands, he was sitting and he does not let himself be touched.

The one in red when he sees that he spent more time reading than biting his hands, looks for some bandages from the first aid kit, anguished tries even more to heal the one in blue than he. For that, take the hands of the blue to intimidate the one in blue, but be careful to bandage the turtle's hands so that he does not move away, finish with that. Before using the other bandages, Leo stops him and takes Raph's hands with the bandages, heals him like the one in red.

Raphael: He lowers his head and turns his gaze towards the wall - Sorry .. I did not want to bite you - he said without looking at Leo - As you started to growl I thought it was a game and I let myself go, I must learn to control myself for when the baby born ... - he said and sighs.

Leonardo: Join their foreheads pulling the bandana - I'm sorry for biting you, I'm the one who has to apologize, excuse me it won't happen again - more sorry than raph.

Raphael: He begins to purr from his chest, this was clearly heard - Well, you don't have to apologize - he said, joining their noses and kissing him with affection.

Raphael lets Leo accompany him this time on patrol to the city, Leo was happy to accompany Raph, he stayed away from the fight with the criminals leaving the fun to the one in red, when this ended with them let Leo do the symbol from ¨the watchman¨ of the city where the two became known for arresting the bad guys.

The two returned to the house before 3:30 when they found nothing out of the ordinary, raph locks the two horses and returns inside where Leo was waiting to sleep in his room, without clothes and eat a pizza they got. .raph liked the idea of blue tonight.

\- With makey and donnie 3 weeks later, in the beautiful city of new york -

The man in purple tried to read the old new book that the sensei brought him, but his lover in orange had other plans when he was about to start with the first page, he changed his plans when he arrived, wherever he was ... since 3 years ago. weeks. And while the sensei splinter was attended by them as emperor, behind him ... the team nerd was a stud when he was alone with the orange one; Of course they avoided having so often or that Donnie cum inside Makey.

And he would end this cycle of reading attempt to end up falling into the network of deceit of makey, or he would end up resorting to the least thought-of help even by himself ... the sensei splinter. He was in his laboratory watching the advances of Leo and Raph in the other city, he was more than surprised but happy for them and as they kept their now city safe, look at the book, feel the presence of a certain person who cannot see it or not even looking at the book.

Michelangelo: He approaches him - What are you doing donnie? - He asks and first sees the screen, then the book in his hand - Aren't you a little bored with that little book? - He said - (The sensei will not get away with it) - he reminded himself.

Makey sits on his lap and kisses him, he starts stroking donnie's member over the cloth, while with the other he took off his pants and then donnie's. The genius was only left of this, but he knew that the more he allowed it the worse it could be if the sensei found them both.

Donatello: He stops makey by his wrists not squeezing or anything and joins their foreheads - Michelangelo, no, I have to finish that book so that Sensei Splinter doesn't suspect anything .. - he said - Do you want us to be together? - question.

Michelangelo: Smile - Yes, donnie ... - he said as he allowed himself to sit in the next chair.

Donatello: He adjusts his pants - Well, I have to finish the book and you have a time without having anything on your butt so as not to make the mutagen activate the ovaries, can you do that? - The question.

Michelangelo: He understood everything - Donnie .. - hugs him from the waist - I don't want you to become a second leo .. - he says to his partner.

Donatello: He kisses her on the forehead - That won't happen makey .. I promise - he said as he sat down again - I just don't want you to have a baby at such an early age .. he said.

Michelangelo: Confused - Why don't you want one ...? - He asks, lowering his head.

Donatello: Start reading the book - If I want to makey, but if you have one now .. you can fall behind in the normal growth cycle or you would get sick .. you are very young - he said.

Michelangelo: Look at the page that Donnie reads - Can I stay and read with you? - asks curious.

Donatello: He smiled because of that - Sure ... - he accommodates himself to read it both.

The rat sensei was passing by the laboratory when he saw the two little ones reading the ninjutsu book, looked from where he was to the screens and could clearly read that there was a "vigilante" in the nearby city; stroking his beard knowing clearly who they were, he goes to his room, his new plan could soon be working.

TO BE CONTINUE.....

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------


	30. Chapter 30: Clothes for the baby, things made for him .. deep fears ..

The two younger brothers reached a type of agreement that culminated in the final reading of the book by sensei splinter, taking 2 days for this "miracle" that sensei himself congratulated but with excellent results in the subsequent training ... and a bit annoying because of a newly discovered secret about his immunity to poison ... this was accomplished on the last page of the book.

But they weren't intimidated by this, they even loved each other, and they just talked, kissed, or had sex during the patrol, not too much, or spent it in this case flirting with the one with the glasses. They kept better contact with human friends, sometimes the journalist tended to treat them like their two precious babies or younger siblings in the absence of their two brothers, the other two men knew they needed them and couldn't do enough to comfort them both. as possible and help them.

\- August 25, 2017, with Leonardo and Raphael, House in the Woods, Massachusetts -

Leonardo wakes up early as he has during these days to prepare breakfast for both of them, but this time it was too much, he checks his phone and sees that it was only 1 hour and 15 minutes before his alarm woke him up, but he could not avoid it. Realizing that his belly was bigger remembering that 6 months had passed and that they still had nothing for when the little one arrived, feel the good morning kick. He ties the handkerchief before anything else and caresses his belly to respond, and looks at the turtle in red that hugs him around the waist.

Leonardo: puts his hand where it was - お は よ う ご ざ い ま す 、 よ く 眠 れ ま し た か？ (Good morning, did you sleep well?) Prepares breakfast for raph ..) - gets up careful to lose balance and not waking the sleeping turtle - (He must be very tired) - he thought.

He goes to the kitchen and, while planning to wake up, a strong breakfast because of what the man in red told him, yesterday they finished the whole house and today they would go to see how the baby was, it only remained to fix it. the garden ... but in red he had other plans like planting, well, Leo was good with plants ... but planting to eat? at least they had something to remove the dirt with a little help from daichi.

Alessander, apart from the materials, brought some vegetable seeds, potatoes and wheat, and the latter Alex told them that if they planted it before winter they would have their own food where they would not depend much on "human civilization" in case of an Alex situation. or their brothers to help them due to external circumstances.

Leo concentrates on what he was doing, but he started to want some of the sweet that Raph gave him from time to time and it was not like other cravings, he feels his hands hugging him gently and the breathing in the back of his neck gave him evidence that whoever hugged him affectionately turns towards the direction where his face was and smiles, while kissing him on the forehead when the blue realizes who he was.

Raphael: Raise your hands to Leo's chest. What are you doing awake so early? - He asks sleepily while he smells the aroma of leo.

Leonardo: Laughing a little, I make you breakfast, and what are you doing awake so early? - He asks who sniffed and now he bit his handkerchief.

Raphael: purring from his chest - I asked you first, let's get some more sleep ... - he said - The baby will start to stop so early, leo ... - playing by putting his forehead on the leo's shell.

Leonardo: He takes the mischievous hand that was playing with his chest and puts it on his side. He is already awake and is behaving very well ... - He said with a smile and a sparkle of happiness in his blue eyes.

Raphael: Sigh and when I read, leave it for a moment, turn it around and kneel in front of the belly. Does your mom not understand that it is too early to prepare breakfast or are you hungry? - The question.

Leonardo: blushes and smiles at raph - You're right ... where did you hide the dried meat? - asks the one in red.

Raphael: looks for her and kneels dramatically - Here is your highness ... - he gets up when Leo takes the bag, while the man in blue was busy checking the pots - What good oil - he saves himself by taking off his hand quickly, it was a knife kitchen very sharp.

Leonardo: Arms crossed - So what, the little boy has to be with me practically for ... his life - he said as he left the kitchen and ate his sandwich while sitting on his legs, but he hid something.

Raph follows Leo to the Japanese table in the other room, Leo remains silent and eating, he sees that Leo's other hand caresses his belly a lot.

Raphael: She sits with him and feels that Leo was hiding something from her. Do you feel good, Leo? - She asks putting her hand on his.

Leonardo: Sigh - Do you know that we are forgetting? - It takes Raph about 5 minutes to think, but he looks at it and denies it. "Things for the baby ... we have to find exactly that," he said.

Raphael: Nod, how about we do it today? - She looks at him with a smile to encourage blue.

Leo thinks and gets up to go check the breakfast, he reminds Raph that today they had to go check and about the planting, he would take the time to do what the baby lacked, feed the hayabusa that was active on his perch . They serve breakfast and ate in silence, at the end raph washes the dishes and they go to train a little, then they both bathe in the pool they had, let them bathe a bit luckily they found this place even if there was a shower in it bathroom; When they get dressed and look for Daichi, Raph helps Leo to climb carefully and begins his way to Alessander's house, taking the path of the forest that they already knew.

They arrive at the farm and are greeted by the two-year-old girl and the tachyon and the girl's older brothers, greeted them and took them inside where the nurse was preparing the equipment for the routine check-up of the blue turtle that was the third Once checked, the baby hawk stays with the horse.

Aylen: Smile so as not to scare the blue turtle. Well, I will read to you, ask you to lie on your side to begin the review. Take the bottle of cold liquid. Excited to see the baby? - puts a little of the liquid in the abdomen.

Raphael: Go read and look at the woman. Yes. He said his hoarse voice gave a chill to the blue from the cream. Does it get very cold? - receives a blow to the arm as a warning.

The woman puts the remote control and begins to look for the little turtle inside her male mother, when she found it she saw it very healthy, I checked its heartbeat and tried to see what it was, but like the other times, the little one tried to get into his shell, and not with the preferred sandwich came out; finished and cleaned or raph clean well to read.

Alessander: Smile at both of you, did you think of a name? - He said curious.

Leonardo: Shake your head. We do not know what it is and well, we will wear it when it arrives. Look at Raph.

Aylen: Take a bag. Well, I have to go, guys, and not read snacks in the morning. I see I read pouts. And, raph, don't let him eat almost everything he wants ... while he says goodbye to his children. and walk away.

Tachyon: That he had a small dog. Well ... Leo needs a little partner other than the damn hawk. He turns his gaze to the window and the unfortunate hawk watches him from a few friends. How do they make that thing do nothing? to them? I have dealt with all kinds of birds of prey and that is the only one that makes me angry: ask and explain.

Raphael: Bring the hawk - Hayabusa is not a monster ... - he said and grabs the animal when he throws it to the human - He thinks your hair is a chick ... although the chickens are fine at home ... - he gives it the woman an award for standing still - Just a little training ... - she said.

Aylen's 3 children: point to the bird, named after the space probe! - they scream together

The Two Turtles: Confused - Space Probe? - Bowing head.

Alessander: Nod, can you bring your homework? - and the children go upstairs to find what their uncle asked them to do. "They are an investigation they did for their school projects," he said.

Tachyon: Look sideways at the bird - Although the space probe is friendlier than the bird - the hawk makes it fly - Waaa alex! - hides behind his younger brother.

Leonardo takes the bird and the children explain to him with a rather large banner on this subject, until it was 9:00 so that, although the two turtles wanted to stay longer, they had things to do on their "own farm". to their house by the same path they took; with the puppy Tachyon gave them.

Leonardo: Coming down from Daichi - Well, you and he will do their thing, raph carefully - smile and kiss the other's lips.

Rapahel: kisses him again - Of course, and you are not going to do anything dangerous with these two ... - She said while hugging him, she knew that Leo liked a contact in a few moments - I will finish before lunch, we will take a nap and we will do something else ... before going to the patrol maybe you can join me ... - taking a cheek of leo and with his thumb caressing that place.

Leonardo: Shake your head - sorry raph, I would like to accompany you ... but now ... - with both hands on my belly - If you or I were in trouble it would be difficult for me ... I prefer to stay here - he said while entered the house.

Raph throws his jacket at Leo, cuts it off upon entering, of course it was going to be hot and the last look at Raph said he could light other things, shake his head and look at the cub with the hawk, he would make lunch and then start to do things for the baby; the puppy or in this case needed a name, looks at it waiting.

Leonardo: His eyes on her - Umi ... - he said and the dog wagging his tail follows Leo with hayabusa on his back.

Leo couldn't help but laugh, he went to the kitchen to do the above and do to the new member of his peculiar "flock".

\- While I was with Michelangelo and Donatello, in New York City -

They did their new routine, waking up at the same time, having breakfast and going to train with the splinter sensei, they were in their routine when the sensei leaves and enters with an angry look. Ignoring this, the two continued, but do not take their eyes off him, the leader stops doing his thing to ask the dreaded question in these situations.

Donatello: He stands still. Does it feel good sensei? - question

Splinter Sensei: stroking your beard - I've noticed that you guys get along really well ... should I be worried that you feel like your two brothers? - He says the alarms are turned on Donnie and Makey.

Michelangelo: Shake your head, trying not to lose your mind. No, sensei, just that ... her voice fades.

Splinter Sensei: Approaching makey - I understand that it hurts, but they are a bad influence on you makey ... - he said without further ado.

Michelangelo: He looks at him without any expression. But they were never a bad influence ... - He said seriously confronting the sensei and making him angry.

Donatello: stop the splinter sensei by the shoulder - Don't you dare put a hand on him ... - I threaten the sensei.

Sliver Sensei: Hit his tail hard on the ground. You still don't understand that I'm only doing it to protect them, he said.

Michelangelo: Clenching our hands into what, the clan of the foot disappeared along with the destroyer and the krang and there is no one else who wants to hurt us, now tell us who? - shouts

Sliver Sensei: Use his tail to knock Makey and Donnie to the ground, to hurt each other and other humans who are afraid or want to do something to them! - Lies but it is something similar - They are punished for that !! - drags them

He takes them from the handkerchiefs and first locks michelangelo to then go to donatello's room, pulls out of the room everything that the genie can use to try to leave, when the room was "blank", releases it and locks it in the room. . I listened as the two tried to get out, but it was useless, the metal doors and locks were manual, apart from being on the other side of the study.

Sensei splinter: Knowing that you two were listening, do you have anything to tell me about what was said in the dojo, children? - The latter more bitter to the ears of the two locked.

Nothing is heard, not even the breathing of the two, but they have not committed suicide or anything, they are just looking for a way out of this to be together. An alarm begins to sound from their laboratory, they both knew it was for them, leaving the rat only two options to let them go or let the citizens suffer for it.

Sliver Sensei: Look at the screen and listen carefully if the police radio, bebop and rocksteady have escaped, the calls from casey, april, vern and the same chief of the city police department - Mmm .. - she thinks it opens the mechanism to allow the two of you to get out, stop them, but they will come back when they have! - He gave them an ultimatum.

The old sensei returned their weapons, the two quickly took them and entered the turtle truck, it was daytime, but the boss already made a perimeter for them not to expose the humans.

Neither of them spoke during the trip, either would say that they were focused or angry with each other, they reached their destination. They went down an alley and entered through the sewer section leading to the interior, being careful to know the muscle torque; It didn't take them long to find them ... arguing with good points? They were both silent.

Bebop: Walking from side to side while adjusting the hairstyle - + Sighs + This is a bad rock idea .. - he said - We should only be there, of course, but we would have no more problems ... - the boar seemed not to. I want to continue with the rhino plan.

Rocksteady: hug the boar - We will be good beeps ... when we leave the city and find a place where we do not have to hide - he says, he sees the sad face of this and kisses him - I promise you ... - he keeps him embraced.

Bebop: It's about hiding, a smell catches your attention - Rock ... we are not alone ... - he says.

Rocksteady: Sniff and look at the two orange and purple turtles, you two! - Bebop separates from the rhino.

The two leave, showing themselves to the two giant mutants ... but they had a plan, the purple one takes a few steps forward, while their little orange boy looked at everything from where he was, even they did not draw their weapons so as not to make them feel the other two threatened; the boar and rhino calm down when they see this, but wonder where the other two are.

Donatello explains that he only wanted to help them both, this negotiation would be easier for the four of them, the two listened to the lens turtle and saw that the changes in it were strange, it was more or less robust ... It was clear that he had more muscles that before I did not eat red but as little as orange.

Donatello: Try to convince them. Do you accept then? - he asks them.

Bebop: It seems doubtful, where are your brothers? he asks about both of them.

Michelangelo: Interrupts Donnie. They went ... to another place. He said in his eyes the whole truth that was difficult to explain.

Bebop: See that the police enter the place where they were - It would be better if we delivered rock .. - He said looking into the eyes of the orange turtle - First of all the clan of the foot took us out for a "search", we did not deny it. . - said.

Rocksteady: Nod - We're not there for that anymore ... take us to the police ... - said the rhinoceros - We don't want any more problems ... right babies? - The boar nods.

Donatello: Look at this a little unsure, will they get caught so easily? - admits.

Bebop: He smiled, yes, and you two are a very nice couple ... but be careful that the clan of the feet take care of you ... - he said while handcuffed and they took him away - Goodbye little turtles ... - The latter said before entering the police van.

The police take the two beasts away, while many were escorting them, inside it was a different matter with the two more than calm ... just being together they couldn't do anything to them anymore ... mother, not wanting fights.

The police take the two beasts away, while many were escorting them, inside it was a different matter with the two more than calm ... just being together they couldn't do anything to them anymore ... mother, not wanting fights.

The two insecure turtles, disconnect the tracking system from the turtle truck, search for an alley and prepare the bed to travel, had a lot to think about what to do with the sensei splinter now, it was now that they needed raph and Leon. They sleep hugging or trying to do it, the calls were also deactivated, just the two of them one day, Makey blamed himself for everything, so trying to donate him not thinking about it, hugging Makey calms him down to sleep; Since he wouldn't live long without a second of typing the internet on his computer and looking for the news about Raph and Leo, that would distract him a bit.

\- With Vernon, April and Casey -

While the reporter was giving him part of the news filmed by the cameraman, the detective in the hokey mask was talking to his colleagues, one of whom always asked him about the whereabouts of the red and blue turtle, he just told them that they were in special training. .

At the end of the report, the detective approaches his two friends who were collecting everything in the van, they receive a message from sensei splinter ... have they seen Makey and Donnie? All three seem scared by the question, something will have happened. they do not respond to them and begin to call them; The concern grows.

Casey: He points to his classmates. They told me they saw them and left as planned, I was with the first group that entered, they didn't tell me anything, he said.

April: Scared - What if the sensei knows the two of them? - He asks them the question that everyone feared.

Vernon: Checks his phone - The good things are not exposed at the moment .. - He said that the two looked at him in surprise - Was I the only one who came to him? - He asks and he shows them to him.

¨ In case the sensei calls or sends a message, don't worry, Makey and I are in a safe place ... we will not be found unless we want to ..., let's stay together first, and if we are suggesting that we the three of you pass in the same room ... maybe it will turn out well or bad ... we love you guys ... "

That was all he said, then it was erased by magic or donnie as the reporter said, they looked at each other to see which house would be chosen, it would only be decided when ...

Rock, paper or scissors!

In April and Casey's house, luckily the woman had something prepared for tonight, the two men and the gentlemen who were asked what was missing for "tonight", she looks at something indecipherable and only says: "If you could bring me My four turtles and solve this problem ... I would be grateful to you, but it is not a fairy tale and they do what they promise ... "He left on his bike, leaving the two men blank.

\- With Leonardo and Raphael, House in the Woods, Massachusetts -

The sun was somewhat strong, it was already 4:40 in the afternoon, while he tried to sow the ground to sow, he and Daichi kept doing what Alex and Tachyon had explained to him, he had everything ready from the space between the fences ready With the last movement, release Daichi from the harness to rest and drink water. She watches him catch up to the nozomi mare, which was grazing calmly as the horse in black tried to fall in love with things with tasty results for the ... four-legged sexual thing ... his subconscious said.

He enters the house and sees piles of fabric scraps everywhere and a leo very concentrated on what he was doing, since he poured him a glass of cold red water, when the red man drinks the leo, he looks at his face .

Leonardo: Sewing while looking at raph - Hungry, raph? - Ask, the one in red sits down and takes his clothes carefully.

Raphael: Look what Leo had already done. This is very nice ... - He said seeing Leo now blushing - Not afraid to perfect everything, are they for both sexes? - The question.

Leonardo: Nods: white hakama and black kimono if it's a boy, black hakama and white kimono ... - he said leaving aside - It has little red blue so they can choose their own colors ... - she said as she raised it.

Leo is going to serve both of them, raph looks at the bird and the canine playing among the cloth scraps, sees Leo arriving with the dishes for both of them, helps him so that he doesn't stumble .. Leo had a little problem when bending over, he was scolding the baby and ordering him to settle down to eat; The dwarf did not want to pay any attention, Leo sighs, feeling that he moved enough and eats.

At the end of the tasty meal, the two take a nap, well, raph and the dog, hayabusa on their hanger, leo was trying to finish another 2 sets of each in case they had accidents, they were not as small as those of a human baby They were adaptable with the tapes and very comfortable ... only diapers were the problem. Continue on your own, with this if you had the baby ... your heart clenches at the thought of this, why did you think this? he said to himself, he was so close to having it ... but he started to get scared ... he was filled with these negative thoughts ... what if he couldn't give birth to his baby? ... Or when his baby was born? baby does not want it? .. or if he dies ?.

He feels raph hold him tight, he hears him speak, he feels himself tremble and cry but he can do nothing, his hands in Raph's asking him to release him and to leave him alone, but the one in red does not leave him and he gets attached more to read.

Leonardo: Non-stop shaking - Please, raph, let me ... - don't stop crying.

Raphael: Now if you are more worried about the one in blue - No, nothing will happen to you, I'm here. I read ... - He tries to calm him down - Tell me, what made you read like this? - He asks, being careful, he turns to him.

Leonardo: It doesn't stop shaking and crying - I'm scared !! - He yells at him and becomes a little ball attached to Raph - I am afraid .. of losing or that I die ... or that I die without being able to see him .. - he said he feels that he caresses him.

Raphael: He feels it and kisses him, then several kisses all over his face - Don't think that, you are going to have the baby in your arms feeding him with the pestle of the gods that you have on your chest and he will have what you did to him Today ... because I know that although Leonardo is afraid he will fulfill his mission as the leader he is and I will help you, I will be when you are in labor to give birth ... and all that, because despite being afraid of that it happens to you or the baby, I know that I am the only thing closer to what the three of us have in common .. we are unique and you more than anything read, that you take my son .. to our son, I ask you not to never give up .. - join their foreheads when finished.

Leonardo: Nod - yes ... yes - he murmurs but raph listens to him.

Leo calms down with this act and words of raph, he takes raph's hands and caresses his nose with raph's, they separate and leo kisses the one in red, he did not expect how tender he was and how he looked with his tears ... but not because of the tears or others, it was because he told her about a deep fear; he hugs him and takes him to their room, leo could walk as he said, they lie down and raph spoils everything that blue himself wants.

TO BE CONTINUE....

\---------------------------------------------


	31. Chapter 31: What will we do ?, one moment, confused for months!

\- August 30, 2017, with michelangelo and donatello -

They literally did not get out of the turtle truck at any time until the next morning, makey was hungry but did not want to leave, donnie is in charge of making him eat some pizza like a little boy who did not like to eat anything else he wanted, makey was more depressed than before.

Donatello: Kiss makey - Come on makey, if you don't eat you're going to get sick .. - she doesn't answer - You won't have babies like that and they'll get sick if you don't eat, you have to be in good health, because of my makey .. - he resorts to blackmail to make him eat.

Michelangelo: Bite and chew a small piece of pizza slowly - I want Leo ... and Raph, Donnie, could we go with them? - question.

Donatello: She smiles sadly at him - they are fine makey .. and if my calculations are correct I read that it is fine in the 5 month of pregnancy .. - makey looks at him confused - yes makey, it is a little strange to understand the pregnancy and more when it is a man, but you must still eat so that when you are ready ... - blushing - do we have our own family? .. if you want of course - look at makey eat with more courage - (It will be difficult to find raph and leo .., we will talk later) - he said to himself.

I try to contact april or casey, even vernon .. that he came against everything to spend time with them the morning after his warning by sensei splinter, of course he was not alone and brought casey and april with him; a breakfast for the two "runaway" children of his father as the older ones who were safe elsewhere ... if only they could take them with them. The humans follow donatello's steps to the letter to find them and not raise suspicions, donatello opens the back and the three friends climb to find the other two a little tired, the reporter first hug makey.

April: Hugging makey - how are you? - Asks when seeing the dark circles of the other - Have they slept nothing? - question.

Donatello: He smiles at her - Makey if he slept, as you know I stayed awake to see that they did not approach the truck - he said.

Casey: Looking at him worried - What happened because they escaped? - Asks without believing what I hear by Vernon.

Michelangelo: His eyes sparkle and he nods - He only told the truth ..., I told the truth - he looks at them from the bed.

Vernon: Looks serious - what are you two going to do? - he asks, both of them in silence.

They both lower their heads, that is why they called them to ask what they could do ... they were alone in this and there was no going back, there was no rap or I read, he always said himself, now he knew the great fear of the sensei that they felt . The orange turtle a little forced by April eats a little of what he brought, he brought them water, juice, a little pizza, and some fish for both of them and even a bag of condoms .. in secret of course.

The human friends said goodbye to the two to give them time, they could not miss their jobs now, they did not want to leave them alone but they had no other. The two brothers remain silent, Donatello sits next to Michelangelo and takes his hands, takes an orange-yellow chain from his pants pocket, and puts it on Makey, this curious look at the gift of the high looking in his pants and gives it to donnie; He puts it on and they hold each other for a while just listening to each other's breath.

\- In the den, sewers -

The rat old master ninja meditated in complete silence on the water platform, waiting for the arrival of his two younger children, not very happy to see that they did not return as ordered ... he did not know how to feel about it, betrayed twice by his children. .

First of the eldest and his leader who thought he was the most responsible and upright of his brothers, only to see that he was with the other major rebel and misapplied not to mention aggressive of the four, being a bad influence even for the eldest and his brothers Even the boy with the blue turtle in his belly was not something he agreed with.

Second now the same with the two minors who should be in the place where they did not want to be found, I knew that sooner or later the two would need to find someone to calm the impulses .. I just don't expect them to be like the previous two.

Why did some ungrateful people touch him? He wondered in his mind as he meditated, the memories of when they were children appeared as old as he was, he still remembered as if it were yesterday, even being angry with the four of them. with so much love I take care and protected with his life ........ he was wrong in everything.

Not only how I treat them, for trying to force being just brothers and blaming an innocent for only his parents to love each other and suggest aborting him ... kill him for something that is not his fault ... but it is late two of them are far and clearly not He wants the one in red to end up killing him, now with the two little ones who did not know where they were or if they are fine.

\- While with Leonardo and Raphael, in the Forest House, Massachusetts -

They woke up with the alarm on Leo's phone, well it was actually Raph who woke up with the alarm, Leo was already awake making breakfast for the two of them, Raph leaves the room and goes to the kitchen a little sleepy; being careful not to step on the cub and the peregrine falcon.

He kisses leo and the belly, saying good morning .. leo laughs how much he would kill to take a photo of raph, remembers something he read from one of the books, sits down and lets raph do his thing in terms of serving breakfast. They eat quietly, while I read, look at Raph closely.

Raphael: He eats as I read, with Chinese or Japanese sticks as the one with blue corrects him. - What should I do today? - he asks with his mouth full.

Leonardo: He smiled - Well .. I already gave the chickens their food, umi, hayabusa .. - was interrupted by raph.

Raphael: He looks at him seriously - You can't do so much, you should rest, I read, and the baby will be coming soon ... - he said.

Leonardo: Just as seriously - Well, I am 5 months pregnant raph, only one symptom came before me ... - he said and crossed his arms - And I have to help you ... you just want me to do nothing - he said playing with his food - Why can't I do something here, I have enough not to be able to go out on patrol with you ..? - He said lowering his gaze.

Raphael: Sighs not wanting the same discussion with Leo - (Wait ... 5 months? ..) - he asks - Wait ... are you still 5 months old? - without believing leo.

Leonardo: Roll your shoulders - well ... I was curious yesterday, I read a bit and if it is a bit confusing with this size it does not seem so - it caresses the belly.

After eating, the two prepare to check the field and start sowing and watering the seeds. I read, even though I was no longer on patrol, I was learning other things, some easy, others difficult, such as healing a cut of raph a little deeper as before or take care of the pets, collect the eggs of the chickens every morning and feed them, check nozomi and comb the .. make a basket to make a crib or confinement as raph used to say using wicker and a little rope to tie it so that it is not disarm.

Well, in terms of sowing, Raph needed Leo to put the seeds and be able to water it, with the help of Daichi to bring the water. The stallion would not be living at the cost of Raph and Leo, they took short breaks from time to time. The cute puppy started helping them by making some holes for the seeds, hayabusa with nozomi carrying things in case they needed it; A great teamwork of all, in just 5 hours everything that I cleaned and prepared the fertile soil for Raph was already with the seeds already watered.

Leo receives a bit of affection from raph as they walked inside to rest, hayabusa on leo's shoulder, umi barking wanting to play with their owners, daichi and nozomi were grazing they would not go that far together, raph prepares lunch for both of them ; He couldn't read being without food for as long as he did once he felt very bad about not eating on time, if he were alone he wouldn't have nearly passed out and got cold, but he and the baby.

Leonardo: Take the spaghetti with sauce that Raph made for you - thanks Raph, it smells good - he said, see Raph put another plate in front of him with a steak - and this? - question.

Raphael: He sits down to eat with leo - You have to eat, more protein .. - he said and looks into leo's eyes - I just want to take care of you .. - he said.

Leonardo: He smiled - Or do you want to make me fat to avoid being seduced? - He said with an invisible eyebrow raised.

Raphael: He laughs at the joke - Well ... I just want them both to be healthy ... but it could be true, although you are and will always be beautiful to me ... - he said with an attractive smile - When the baby is born maybe we will other? - He approaches Leo to kiss him.

Leonardo: You put your palm in Raph's mouth - When I am born, you will give me time to get back in shape ... and what would we do with two babies so fast? We will not be able to take care of one and the other at the same time ... He explains - And my milk will not be enough if both of you are born with your appetite - he said laughing.

Raphael: Growls - If you want later or whenever you want, I can help you with that ... - he said, running his tongue over her lips seductively.

Leonardo: He feels his chest clenching or rubbing something - Noo, no no .. - he turns around quickly and sees raph again - Okay, we will have a good time .. but I want us to have electricity - he looks at him seriously - You measure electricity, a TV and a heater, and I will give you my breasts - she said grabbing her breasts, well it's still a board.

Raphael: Feel something stopping - So that the cold does not bother I will put more insulation in our room - he said and gets up to look for his jacket - I'm coming ... I'm coming back late, I'll come to dinner and then to the patrol ... my love - give him a kiss.

While the one in red is going to ask his friend's acquaintance with daichi, the one in blue stays with the two pets and mare, I wait for Raph to get far enough away, saddles Nozomi and leaves with hayabusa and umi; He takes some drawing materials with him. He wanted to learn the land where he would live to know which places are safe or dangerous to go with the baby.

\- While in New York, with the two fugitives .. ahem .. the two brothers in orange and purple -

They stayed awake doing nothing for the moment, of course after hard sex in many positions a few hours ago, to give themselves a little love and then totally still looking at the roof of the truck.

Until makey gets up and looks at donnie, who did not know what to do now having makey in possible pregnancy to break a few condoms, although I only use them on the head of his penis ... these being for obvious reasons somewhat small for his members. Michelangelo feels bad or dizzy that he sees, and he gets up only to have him go back to bed but with a decidedly strong look.

Michelangelo: He sits on Donnie's stomach - We must fix this .. for leo and raph .. - he said crossing his arms.

Donatello: Try to remove makey from above - Come on makey is dangerous .. - he said and looks away adjusting his glasses - And that you can be pregnant with me .. - he said in a whisper.

Michelangelo: Without believing what I hear - What? - He turns, grabbing him by the chin - What did you say - he asks.

Donatello: Carefully remove makey from above - What do you have planned makey ?, the sensei will not want us in the den with open arms - he said seriously.

Michelangelo: Look down - You're right ... - she said sad - But if you think I'm pregnant ... we can't be here ... - she said.

The two of them don't talk for a while, they already saw why Leo and Raph never said anything about that they were together or that Leo was pregnant, they were more afraid of the sensei now. Donatello remembers how he fought with the sensei against Raphael. It was very horrible for him, who didn't know why he was helping him with so much ... fear ... it was that, he just felt the need to want to know what was happening between the two of them.

Donatello: Sigh - Let's do something .. we will tell him another day very far away .. - he sees makey's face in anger - Well, we will tell him as soon as possible .. but I want to know that you are not pregnant first .. - he looks serious .

Michelangelo: He feels hurt - why don't you want to? - He said but his voice breaks.

Donatello: He kisses him on the forehead - I would be so happy if we both had it ... - he said - But it's better, I was with the battle of raph against the sensei, makey, he can kill us if we go ... - he looks at him .

Michelangelo: Just nods - Well, April, I have pregnancy tests .. - he said blushing as the genius looks at him in surprise.

The two would stay outside their home for a while, Donnie drove to another place so that they did not see the suspicious garbage truck alone in an alley, it takes him under a bridge that overlooked a river, it was so dark that the two of them they could be outside the truck to stretch and walk around a bit.

Under the bridge it had a small dock, they do not waste time and take a good bath in the river, they stay below the bridge and as close to the shore, they leave there and seek to do the dreaded test that the one in purple suggested Before their crusade, Makey follows all the steps to the letter of Donnie.

Michelangelo: Give him the test - Done .. How long will it take? - Ask the genius.

Donatello: Look at the proof - How long does it take ... - he said.

They were both bored, although makey found the most efficient way to wait, washing her clothes that inadvertently filled with love and a satisfying outcome ... removing everything that is technological and fragile from donnie's clothes. This one watched with attention the way in which makey did it, who already had what they used the two hanging drying; makey would be a good mother as wise of leo.

Michelangelo: Look what Donnie had in his hands - are you ready? - Asks the purple, while sitting.

Donatello: Gives him the test - Look at your first ... - Look at him waiting.

Michelangelo: Surprised - I can't believe it donnie! - Look at the genius who scared looked at the orange one - We are not going to be potatoes, put that thing on top we are going to make a baby !! - He is thrown playing his partner.

Donatello: Recovering from the scare - Don't do that again give me that - look for the proof despite the orange trying to excite him - Don't make me use my best weapon makey - he said seriously, but this one doesn't stand still - You asked for it .. - said.

He kisses makey on the lips and then goes down towards his neck, he looks for a precise place and bites, makey falls gently with the help of donnie to the ground, he was consciously clear ... but he could not move. The man in purple sees the test very carefully, while scolding makey who only growled at him playing, after about 30 minutes he was on the wanderings again, but he came forward and dried his clothes and dressed.

The couple have fun until the night comes where they can go out for a good time alone running around the city being careful, with everything they did not wanting to give their location.

While with the detective who was called by the head of the police department, he saw the reporter and the cameraman in the boss's waiting room, the assistant gives them the signal for the three of them to enter, the ones who just gave them permission enter the office.

Boss vincent: She studies them from the seat - I will be as direct as possible ... - she said as she got up - Where are Leonardo and Raphael? - Crosses arms.

Casey: Look at her - Well it's hard to explain, boss ... - he said looking at the reporter for some help.

Boss vincent: Still waiting for an answer - I have all night jones ... - she said.

April: Scared - Well, you see ... - look at Vernon - something happened - look at the older woman.

Boss vincent: Take the phone from the table - Alo? .. if a search party around the perimeter .. - sees the others beckoning - Wait a minute - she said and covers the phone with one hand - They have 10 minutes to explain ... - she said seriously.

Vernon: Take a step - Leonardo is pregnant ... although it sounds crazy ... - he said.

Boss Vincent: Unable to Believe - Pregnant Leonardo? - He looks at them - He is the leader and he is a man ... considering the possibility ... who is the father of the child? - question.

Casey: Sighs - Raphael ... - he said.

April: Take two steps - Let me explain ... they were judged by their father and they both didn't want the baby to suffer - but the woman raises a hand.

Boss vincent: Sigh - Where are they now? I only saw donatello and michelangelo, they didn't say anything - she looks at them with sincere concern - is the baby okay? - question.

April: Nods - The baby is very well, I also read according to donnie .. they are only the two alone in that place .. - he said - We receive signs of life from both of them in the news, they do what they know how to do .. - he smiles.

Vernon: Smile - They are in Massachusetts ... - he said.

Casey: Arms folded and leaning against the wall - They have a lot of places to hide like the woods, and every day we receive news when we find that some thugs kicked ... - he said.

Boss vincent: They sit down - And donatello and michelangelo ..? - His concern returns - How are you two? - He said more in question.

Vernon: The sad look - They are solving things, we may not see them but they have not left the city ... - he said.

The woman gives them permission to leave, she processes that very quickly, when they leave her alone, the woman takes a photo of one of the folders with information on the four brothers. It was sad to see this, she prays that the four are well, and that nothing happens to the little one ..

\- While I read, forest Massachusetts -

He returned to the house quickly from his departure, and he entertained himself a lot outside but knowing the one in red, he returned to hide the exit, he finished fixing the "crib", a wicker basket a little big for a human baby, he felt a kick and put your hand up. He already got up from his nap and started playing his favorite game, kicking his mommy before his father arrives, Leo laughs.

Leonardo: Every time I could speak to him in Japanese I did - 良 い 昼 寝 、 小 さ な も の？ (A good nap, little boy?) - he asks, a hand on his belly - あ な た の パ パ は し ば ら ん ... も う 少 し 寝 寝... ま た は あ ま り 動 か ず に 遊 び ま す .. (Your dad does not arrive for a while .. sleep a little longer .. or play without moving much ..) - he said.

He continues to make the basket, with the help of umi and hayabusa to pass him some falling twigs, he takes the cloth from raph another night when he was angry at going out all day, two colors of blankets with a soft cushion. He looks proudly at his work, feels something approaching him, feels strong arms carefully positioned around him ... a kiss on his cheek along with a loud purr.

Raphael: See what Leo did - He's cute, レ オ ナ ル ド 、 そ れ は 赤 ち ゃ ん の 監禁 で す か？ (Leonardo, is that the closure for the baby?) - laughing at the joke.

Leonardo: Bites into one of the raph bandana tapes - ラ フ ァ エ ル .. 、 な ぜ そ れ が 赤 ち ゃ ん の 監禁 だ と 彼 に 言 う の で す か？ (Raphael .., why do you tell him it's the running of the bulls for the baby? ) - he asks even biting the tape.

Raphael, sits down and caresses Leo's belly playing with the little boy, explains that they could have electricity, while the other things are a different story, a large television, another refrigerator and heating, brought materials for the room, but not answered leo's question. He sits next to her, without his jacket and lies down with his shell on the ground, Leo lies down on Raph, and asks the same question in Japanese.

Raphael: Puts his hand on his bulging abdomen - レ オ を 見 て く だ さ い ... そ れ は 少 し お か し い で す ... そ れ は 彼女 が 人格 ..) - he said while reading pressed his hand on the belly, so that the baby or the baby patera hard - ク ロ ー ル や ウ ォ ー キ ン グを 始 め る と き は 、 「あ る べ き で は な い 場所」 に 行 か な い よ う に 何 か て お く と よ い で し ¨ う ) - he said and looks at Leo seriously - not teach Japanese !, so when the mother talks to me or takes me out I won't be able to pa rtir his mother! - she crosses her arms.

Leonardo: He laughs silently, but the smile that was drawn on his lips was cute - If he's a ninja, he has to know something, at least, like you ... although he could help you - he looks at him - And how will he read the book? - He said knowing that the one in red understood.

Raphael: Think for a moment - Shit .. - he said as low as he could but Leo hits him in the middle of his plastron where his stomach was - A very low blow .. - he said.

The two give a round to their "small farm / home", before Raph went to the patrol, and when it started to get dark, Leo let Raph go without much drama, so he stayed awake until the turtle arrived at 1: 45 at night with a sandwich for both of them.

The four turtles where they were found went to sleep, feeling a presence that was not very common for them while they slept as they do, Leo and Makey, they become more attached to their companions, trembling with fear; the companions, raph and donnie half wake up and hug the others ..

TO BE CONTINUE....

\-------------------------------------


	32. Chapter 32: More things to do, Wild boar lost in the forest?

\- September 6, 2017 -

Their to-do list got longer, but what breakfast and training would never change and including spending time together, the two shared tasks and exchanged them with each other, but the one that needed more strength like the harvest or cleaning the hooves of the horses; Instead, I read things like tidying up the house or healing Raph's wounds, training umi, and even teaching hayabusa to plan.

The two older turtles were on a "hunting mission", before making the repairs to have electricity, as I had asked read to Raph for, although they were ninjas, the baby had the right to live in this comfort .. also that they could train him without any problem in that situation, but he did not receive the reward of leo's breasts.

Leonardo was riding on nozomi with his bow and arrow ready, waiting for the red turtle that was chasing the male deer in daichi, listen to the typical sound of a pig grinding ... look down were the little piglets friends of yours, look upwards he takes the reins of nozomi and makes her turn, she avoids stepping on the little pigs, but the target turns unlike the others; quickly leo uses his bow with the arrow and hits his heart.

Raphael approaches with daichi snorting, looks at leo and sees that he was causing the so quick maneuver of his partner, sighs when he sees the little pigs very fast, gets off daichi and goes for the prey. Leo stares at the four-legged babies with spots on their backs, as if warning them of danger. A scream is heard in the distance, the two look towards the direction where it came from.

Leonardo: Look at raph - what was that? - He looks at the one in red, while he goes down he gets down from nozomi - You have to investigate - he said he was surrounded with the little babies.

Raphael: Denies while riding the deer on the back of the dichi - I'll go later, I'll take you home .. - he said seriously, he keeps the leo's arrow in his own arrow covers.

Leonardo: Look into the eyes amber - No raph, we only hunt once in a while and I don't see why not kick the ass of whoever is doing things in our land .. - he said as he pointed it out - If you don't help me I'll go Alone, I don't need you to protect me - he said.

Raphael: Seriously he takes him by the shoulder - No !, you will go home until he returns .. - he looks into the bright blue eyes and sighs - Just a reconnaissance mission for you .. - he said and helps him up - When the thing if they get ugly you will hide in a safe place and I will do the rest read .. - he said.

The two go to where the little pigs were guiding him, when they felt that they were approaching they went down and the two climb the trees, jumping one by one through the branches they see a man dressed in black with a mask ... he was the clan of the Standing, those who seemed to be carrying something in a kind of containment cage but it was open, were trying to get in ... a bebop!

/ - / Rewind sound, new york / - /

The two purple and orange turtles, respectively, received a distress signal from Casey, they went as quickly as possible only to learn that there was an intervention of the clan from the foot to jail where karai, bebop and rocksteady were found as their targets; all under a security exercise that was tried twice, the first time with the "mysterious escape" of the rhino and wild boar.

Those who were taken went to karai e bebop, they not only managed to harm the police and rocksteady, but they also activated a real animal that was sedated every time it showed signs of aggressiveness to look for its wild boar companion; the boss personally took care of the two lovers, since they were now more intelligent and cooperative than before.

Casey: Shows the rhino - We don't know what else it knows, can you help us? - Go closer to the boss - Nothing yet? - said.

Boss vincent: Look at the two turtles - I am sorry that our meetings are not in the best circumstances ... - she said - You have my support in whatever you need ... but, I ask you to help us - she said with a small sad smile.

Donatello: Scans the whole place - They must have been the elite ... but they forgot to erase their tracks - he said - Makey reasons with rocksteady ... - he said as the orange man entered the mutant's cell.

Inside the orange turtle went to do what he knew best ... to make conversation with anyone, the rhino snorted but let the adorable blue-eyed turtle approach, who was careful where he stood, the rhino did not attack him.

Rocksteady: She tells her everything that happened - Bebs and I tried to get the subjects of the foot away from the karai, but she managed to escape from her cell and immobilize bebop, they used a smoke bomb to escape with the two ... - said.

Michelangelo: Look at the rhino - We will find him, wherever he is, don't worry .. - he said with a smile to encourage the rhino - But we want you to stay and recover .. - he points out the wounds.

Rocksteady: Denies - Not first you drink and after the police cure me, I will help them both, they are alone .. - he said and beckons him to climb on his back - I will take you and your brother .. - he said while carries the turtle on its back.

The two turtles take a moment to talk alone with the rhino, who was the most nervous in his entire life ... except when he asked his partner when they were still human, the woman planned it well since arriving in jail.

The two explained to him why it could have been that they needed both of them and that he was or could be the next target of the foot clan, and that they required his help to bring them to them and catch them. The rhino agreed to help them with whatever was possible, but in his mind he wondered: where was bebop?

\- Sound of getting ahead of the present -

The turtle in blue recognizes the woman in armor who gave orders to elite soldiers, who had a serious problem in making bebop enter the cage, who refused to enter, raph also sees everything that happens ... they have they had to act fast or they would be discovered too.

Raphael: Look at leo - Go home, Leo, I will take care of them and the boar ... - He said worried about him, speaking in a low voice.

Leonardo: Look at him - you need my help raph .. - he said quietly - I'll be fine, I'll use this - shows him the bow and arrows.

Raphael: He kisses him - Don't get caught - he said before jumping to the next branch of the closest tree - I love you .. take care .. - he said and beckoned him.

Leonardo: Imitate the signs of the other - I also love you and take care of yourself .. - said a low voice.

Raph tries to listen to everything that can be useful, the mutant boar asked them to leave him alone, he would go out now he puts on his hood and closes the part where part of his plastron is shown, when one of the leo arrows pierced the ante arm of one of the soldiers, they begin to disperse like ants and the soft rustle of the branches and leaves giving him the sign that I read has changed position.

Karai: Go to the trees - Show yourself now! - he takes out his goal.

The sounds of the leaves call the attention of all the soldiers of bebop, shurikens and kunais quickly go straight to the soldiers, a hooded figure comes out from among the trees, the sais told the woman who it was, but before give an order two soldiers fell to the ground with arrows directly into their stomachs. When she looks ahead and who she thought ended up with 5 soldiers, she calls the elite to go and look for who helps her; Leo when listening to this begins to jump as fast as possible through the closest branches, listen carefully every time he stops.

Karai: Point to the turtle - Catch the turtle and its mate! - yells at the others - points to ten - Put him back in the cage fast! - shouts.

Raphael: Dodge the attack of the sword of one of the soldiers with his sais, his eyes already protected with his membranes - (Leo, take care ..) - he said to himself in the mind - That's all you have !! - shouts.

Bebop: Break one of the chains - They are going to pay me ... - He snaps his fingers and launches himself towards the 9 remaining humans who harassed him throughout the trip.

While the turtle kills the soldiers, of course leaving the majority alive only unconscious or wounded, who launched themselves at him as an offer of everything you can carry, the turtle hasn't felt this kind of fun in a long time.

Two elites gave him with their words ¨no big thing¨, but he was becoming his worst nightmare by letting out a smile that made their blood run cold, rapha shot three soldiers who were on top of him in different places, taking care that his back -heart was not the point for their attacks.

Leo jumped and stopped to rest for a moment trying to breathe, his nostrils opened and closed to control his breathing, he looks at his belly, which followed the same movements as his chest, places a hand on it.

Leonardo: Looking sideways, down and in front - Hide ... I don't want you to get hurt ... do it for mom ... - he asked, he feels a kick.

Her abdomen is hidden, she tightens the tape that was before the strap of her skirt and she puts on her hood and closes her chest area, covers her nose and mouth with the scarf, her eyes already with the protective membrane, she feels the moving of the leaves jumps fast towards the front, there were no more trees from there, he turns quickly and shoots five arrows in the direction where he jumped, he was calm when he saw 4 men leave.

Elite Soldier 1: Look at the hooded - Hey, what are you doing here, are you perhaps a turtle? - question.

Leonardo: He stood firm with an arrow and bow - I help my partner .. - he said - And I warn you that if you put just one finger on me he would kill you with pleasure .. - he said warning of reality.

The soldiers launch for the blue turtle, it activates the blade system of the bow for these occasions, be careful when the swords of the 4 are close, quickly switch to his two katanas he begins to fight with these. Keeping them as far away as possible to launch their kunais and shurikens, carefully calculating not to use them all, one of the elite soldiers manages to remove his hood, quickly blocking one's katana.

He sees out of the corner of his eyes that one takes out a device and throws it in the middle of where he was, letting out a thick cloud of smoke, he turns when one of them hits him in his shell, responds by giving a powerful kick sending him to flying and hitting a tree trunk leaving the unconscious for the blow, he stays on defense waiting for the next one he wants, he hits them one by one that left them semi-conscious; he sees the silhouette of a tree and slowly heads towards it, escaping being so confused with his own trick.

Leonardo: Jumping carefully through the branches - No wonder the destroyer could never beat us .. - He laughs a little at having whispered that.

He goes to the area where he was raph, who was already killing everyone like the boar, only the woman was left but this is thrown up the back of the boar who was not enough to get rid of it, the woman takes out something like a stick electronic and uses it against the mutant, raph hits the last soldier in the face.

Raphael: Look - Leave it! - shouts at the woman.

Karai: Makes bebop advance towards raph - you've caused a lot of trouble for the turtle destroyer sensei! - Makes bebop go to hit raph.

The sound of wind cut and an arrow in his side of his leg, the boar takes the woman now carefully and turns to see who it was, it was the turtle in blue who approached with the bow and arrow, the woman swallowed her scream but grimaces of pain were present, raph approaches to see leo, joins their foreheads.

Bebop: See the scene - Aww !, what a beautiful couple, like your brothers .. - He said as he left the Asian woman on the floor.

Raphael and Leonardo: Look at the boar - What ?! - They both said together.

Karai: Who tries to escape and take the arrow away - That his brothers know where they got the yaoi! - but the boar sits her down again - Although from my point of view you guys make a nice couple, haha - she laughs.

Leonardo: Approaching - I have to take the arrow out it will hurt ... - take it out of one and bandage it - We will take you to get you processed to New York ... - look at the disaster that Raph made - And those who are injured or unconscious. . - said.

Bebop: He waits while Raph bandages his arm - why did they leave? - Asks them both.

Raph beckons him that elsewhere, he heals the wounded, while Raph carries 6 guys at once to do a lot and tie them up, the mutant waits for the two turtles, then reads the phone and gives the signal to raph to leave the three of them. They ran until they reached the horses and the baby pigs, Leo and Raph climb while bebop looks carefully at the piglets and follows the pair of turtles.

Bebop: Look closely at both of you - since when are you two a couple? - Asks them both.

Raphael: Look at the boar - Since last year ... - Look at Leo - Should we take you to New York? - Ask the boar.

Bebop: Look down - If there was a way to stay here, but in the city this rocksteady ... - he said blushing even though his fur covered him he was ashamed.

Leonardo: Smile - We will find you a place, after all it is our lands ... - he said while still riding in nozomi the little pigs followed him.

Bebop: Making wild boar sounds without thinking - Thanks and sorry about the other time, that man was scary ... - he said apologizing with the two and referring to destroyer - Where did these little friends come from? - question.

Raphael: He points to leo - They are friends of leo, he feeds them when he thinks I don't realize it .. - leo blushes to the truth and a bird comes out of one of the compartments of leo's chair - That you were there , hayabusa .. - he said taking the bird with him.

The piglets began to follow bebop, Leo smiles because of that, finally they got a "mom or dad" to take care of them, Leo unzips the tape to let his belly out more comfortably. The leaves begin to fall from the trees, where the majority were green and the lush pine trees, soon the autumn was approaching, they took the boar before going to his house to a kind of abandoned carpentry.

The friendly pigs of leo stay with the other mutant pig, the two turtles return home.

\- While in New York -

The two turtles meet the rhinoceros who found a clandestine headquarters of the foot, almost all the captured members but no tracks or bebop traces, they were then to take the rhino, when they arrived they received the news that they caught soldiers and karai in a massachusetts state forest.

They gave him a photo of who they could have been, but to verify he showed them to the two younger brothers, surprised they agreed. They were Leonardo and Raph, who drew on one side a boar with the approval, the boss was in charge of telling the news the mutant rhino man; who sighed in relief, even though he wanted his partner to be with him.

The two turtles went to their hideout on duty to rest on this day, well the one in boring orange while the one in purple investigated as much as possible of what happened with his brothers and tried to communicate with them.

TO BE CONTINUE....

\-------------------------------------------------- ----


	33. Chapter 33: Lazy day, love and kisses .. doll training

\- October 19, 2017 -

Autumn came very quickly and luckily during all this time, alessander and raphael managed to provide the turtle house with a safe and warm place for winter, especially for leo that the nights were too cold for him or to go out in the mornings to feed the chickens, he reinforced the rooms with the materials, they helped the new resident of the lands of the red and blue, who treated leo's little friends as his babies.

Raph managed to satisfy the whims of Leo to the days, only to find after the patrol Leonardo Leonardo partying with the flat screen TV, snacks and drinks and the kotatsu, who to see the red or realizing this, lies down in his shell showing his naked body .. he received his expected reward; the house was well equipped now.

After that day, the two were more affectionate, especially when Leo wanted Raph to help him with the milk, getting used to breastfeeding a little, and giving his partner the "maternal affection" they did not have, and Raph made him a glass. full of milk of the same blue; when he took a sip he thought it would be like normal milk, but it was sweeter and thicker, something tasty for a baby, he thinks.

They were in the room that was in front of the garden that I read, taking some "sun" with the solar lamps that tachyon got for them, they had finished their training, Leo was asleep while Raph watched him. An idea came to mind because of this weather, look for some new fabrics that he got just in case, you take action on the blue one.

About 2 and 30 minutes later, I already had a suit for the blue, winter was soon coming, knowing Leo well, he would not stay long without leaving, a white over-the-foot coat, new pants and skirt , with another smaller white coat. In addition to a set for when I read I wanted to sleep more comfortably, the Japanese style for I read something similar to the clothes that the one in blue made, although for him it was only the suit for winter.

Raphael: Go read to move - Good morning, how did you both sleep? - Leo sits down and he kisses her forehead.

Leonardo: Purrs from his chest - Well, thanks, and what are you doing? - he asks the one in red.

Raphael: He hides Leo's clothes behind him - Nothing - he said - Just see you sleep - he said as he kissed her on the mouth - And that we both have a bit of laziness ... - he said as he pulled up his shirt after lay the blue down on the ground, it is positioned on top of not crushing it.

Leonardo: See what he does - are you hungry? - He asks, receives the "mm" in affirmation - I give you if you show me what you do, try? - He tries to get rid of it, but the one in red was already focused on the breasts.

But a cry comes to their ears, reminding both of them of their little "mission", a baby doll, which they use according to Aylen to train first-time parents, so they were attending to the little toy that was programmed to act like a real baby human. Lucky that Leo was to silence the damn thing that made him want to go through a sai, although Leo reminded him that he could not do that to his baby and that that was the purpose of the doll .. to help him tolerate everything the baby asked for 

Leonardo: He takes a bottle and a diaper with one hand - You shouldn't help me if you don't want raph, I have everything under control - he said as he changed his diaper first - It's very easy - when he puts the diaper on he loads it to give him his bottle - And it will only be a few days ... - he said.

Raphael: Wait until I read it ends - You say it like that but the day we help April with the baby ..

\- Flasback, babysitting day -

He was scared to take care of the little one, while looking at Leo who seemed to enjoy it, talking to the little one and even while changing him, a smile on his face and the treatment as if it were the greatest treasure, but a strange mixture of happiness and sadness in your face.

As it was his turn to attend to him, he was scared to make him cry or hurt him, but Leo explains how he does it, and that he was not afraid or the baby would smell him, he began to be a little more "friendly" when the little one and they were In Leo's room, he had fun just like Leo, until the little boy fell asleep.

They were both sad when the baby had to leave ...

\- End of raph's Flashback -

Raphael: smiled at leo, takes the doll away and burps him - We both got a little sad .. - he said.

Leonardo: See that - Yes, I remember that to cheer me up you made me a dinner ...

\- Flashback, dinner -

He was in his room, reading to distract from the memories of the baby they cared for the night before and the thoughts that came up about .. baby? This was too much for him as he slowly shakes his head, looks up at the wall fast. when hearing that something is nailed. Take the kunai was a letter from raph, he read it carefully, a surprise tonight; he wonders what the red guy might have planned.

Think a little, that's why this one did not go to training, pretend that he did not notice the other's letter, at nightfall the two ran away when their brothers and sensei fell asleep, the one in red was nervous something that at the in blue seemed tender ..

The one in red takes him to a building, where an attempt at dinner by those who expected more perfect or expensive things, as the one in red told him, but that for him was the most romantic and beautiful thing he saw. Mention the food made with the budget of raph, pizza, sushi, Chinese food, hot dogs and hamburgers, everything he wanted to eat and the sensei would not let him.

Even if thoughts of a baby were on his mind, the high probability that one day having one with the rude and rebellious group ... would be the best thing that could happen to him, I would ask him about it ...

\- End of Flashback -

While reading, he blushes when he remembers that time and told Raph, he closed his eyes, he was very surprised that he even dropped the doll but he managed to save it, remembering that later in those days the one in blue talks to him to find out if he was thinking of having babies. Leo opens his eyes and crawls over to the one in red, who is mesmerized by the blue eyes, only for the blue one to get closer.

Leonardo: He smiled at the other - It was nice that from time to time you would hug me and kiss me so tender .. - he said.

Raphael: Smile the same way - the one that surprises me is you ..

\- Flashback, being loving .. -

He started following raph all over the place, but giving the same sign of his "brotherly love" to his brothers, not to mention playing with them like when they were little, harmless biting and purring, until the four of them were charged with love, when the bedtime, raph approached the one in blue, who to see him gave him space to sleep with him or give him love as he wanted.

They surfaced for a moment, it was the turn of the red one to show the blue his love, being soft with the other and treating him like a king.

\- End of Flashback -

He sits on Raph's legs, his arms hugging the strong neck of this one, and kisses him gently, this corresponds with encouragement, Leo's hands go down passing through all the scaly skin that was within his reach, this raises his shirt to leave open and caress the sides, the plastron and leo's chest.

Leo's hands caress the underside of Raph's shell, who purrs at his touch, but everything stops when he sees that the blue is a meter from him seeing what he did to him, who takes off his clothes, to the turtle's delight with the sais and it is tested, first in the winter.

Leonardo: In the big white coat and posing where a full-length mirror had been left - Raph, do I look fat? - question.

Raphael: Denies as fast as if he wanted to kill himself - No no no, you are not cute with everything .. - he said with a smile.

Leonardo: He crosses his arms - The truth raph, I promise not to get "upset" .. - he said growling.

Raphael: Without blinking - Yes, a little ... - he said.

Leonardo: Crying - You are mean and cruel to me! I should have cut your cock when I could! - he yells at her - Let go of me .. - he said when he sat down on the wooden floor and the other hugged him.

Raphael: Caresses him and kisses him - I told you no, but you are insistent and I told you what you wanted to hear - he said, calming the other while putting a toothpick in his mouth.

Leonardo: Snuggles up to the one in red - Raph ... - looks at him, wiping away tears - Take that away from you before you choke! - He scolds - How nice is this! Is it yours? - question.

Raphael: Look at the blue eyes of Leo - Mmm .. if that's mine and regarding your other question, no - he said with a playful smile - And no matter how much you try not to use it, I don't care - he looks at him Still, but this time with curiosity - did you really think about cutting my cock? - question.

Leonardo: Nod - When did you do me that time ...

\- Flashback, that time ... -

The two were on their own, giving love as they call it, in the least thought of place in the sewer network, I read with his shell against the wall and raph between his legs being as tasty and hard as possible .. until I read I leave to moan for pleasure when raph stops, raph when looking down stops and carefully leaves the other, he sees that his penis has blood and leo's anus comes out a small thread ... of blood.

It was blue's turn to go through the rarest remedy in history, ice in the anus according to raph that had hurt him, which raph in his favor says that he had "the worst part", was to put the ice without regrets ... not being his penis. Leo tied one of his old bandana to his mouth so as not to scream and wake up others in this painful situation, he would not tolerate Makey with his jokes.

He feels that Raph puts something other than ice ... as he hates even his own desire to continue, I do not try to fight with the other and leave him while he touches himself to finish, now that he remembers him ... with a certain feeling , mmm ......, he had more lemon tea when he and Raph went to the kitchen after taking a bath ..

\- End of flashback -

The two spend it laughing, and taking care of the doll, to end the last day with the little baby doll, a dinner was made in honor of this toy and I read, who prevented him from ending up doing toy murder. They went to take the doll to the family of humans, they waited for the results, and well they are good parents, only that the camera showed the moment of a day ago of raph giving him a bottle while having a beer.

Leo would talk to Raph as soon as they got home, but he reminds him that he was busy, so it was worthwhile for him to learn to do two things at once ... there was nothing to say, after a bribe of chocolate and more chocolate, it was delicious to swallow that speech ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------


	34. Chapter 34: Confessed .. Strange feeling, two very fast months 7 and 8 ..

This was all they would not leave their feelings for this, if they had to do as their older brothers would do so, if they die for their love ... they would do it because they always loved each other, donatello repented for judging his brothers, makey in power Having helped them as they should, but the two were now heading to the den, said nothing to April, Casey or even Vernon about the possible "suicide statement."

In the turtle truck, only the two of them in silence, Donatello was driving and sees Makey, who was quiet but nervous, takes her hand with his, and kisses her, the other looks at him a little hesitantly for showing what ailed him.

Donatello: Interlace your fingers - We'll be fine, I made the whole den with departures to different points in New York .. - he looks at him.

Michelangelo: Nod - You know I love you ?, right, donnie? - He says in question.

Donatello: He stops the truck at an intersection when he sees that the green light turns red - Yes, makey .. and you will not give your life for me .. - he said - I will blame myself, I will force you to love me .. - he said .

Michelangelo: Denies and looks into Donatello's eyes - We both do it, I prefer to suffer, Donnie, it's not your fault .. - He said seriously - I started this "problem", I'll finish it if you don't believe me ... - He said still looking in the eyes of the purple.

Donatello: He adjusts his glasses - Well, then we go to the sewers, to the sensei ... - he said - Get ready, makey - he said - And I'm not talking about what to do, you know ... - he said jokingly, making the orange smile.

Seeing him laugh made him feel less worried, since they were approaching a dangerous place, which before they called home when his older brothers were, although it was not the real place where they grew up since they were baby turtles.

They arrive at the entrance of the truck, Donnie activates the secret door and drives the truck, stops him about 6 meters from the entrance to the den, turns his face with one hand, caresses his lips with his thumb and approaches, leaves him the same kiss they gave each other the first time.

They arrive at the den, get out of the truck to look for the sensei splinter, who was waiting for them in the dojo meditating, opens his eyes when he feels them both on the threshold of the entrance to the dojo. He sits on the floor on his knees, tries to hide anger and anger, he had to listen to the reasons why they did not come as agreed, he signals them to sit facing him; the two do the request not in submission but in dialogue with their old father and sensei.

Sensei splinter: Close your eyes - Tell me, where were you? - question.

Michelangelo: Breathe to calm down and look at Donnie quickly - Sensei .. we have to confess something to you .. - he said a little nervous.

Sensei splinter: Nod - What do you want to tell me? - Said his annoyed tone comes out.

Donatello: Serious - Sensei splinter, makey and I are a couple ... - he said sounding with each word more serious.

Makey looks at him scared, looks at sensei splinter who had his eyes wide open, in the orange's mind repeats what the sensei may be thinking: ¨ other two that come out incestuous fags, I would have kept the first two from the beginning ¨, while the purple one counted all the possible probabilities, he was more scared than the orange one when the sensei found out that it was no longer so pure.

4844/5000Límite de caracteres: 5000TRADUCIR LOS SIGUIENTES 5000Sensei splinter: He strokes his beard - why haven't they told me before and do it now? - He said seriously, closing his eyes again.

Michelangelo: He plays with his hands - Because ... we didn't want it to happen to us like leo and raph ... - he said - We want to prevent us from dividing ... we are concerned sensei ... - he said looking down.

Sensei splinter: He nods when he hears that - do you know that your brothers are very different? - is interrupted by donnie.

Donatello: He makes his hands into fists, grabbing his pants so as not to go for the sensei - what is the difference they loved each other, they were going to have a child !! - I scream, his eyes shine in warning to the rat.

Sensei splinter: Nods open his black eyes but they convey sadness - Lose donatello, I regret that .. - said his old voice sounded nothing but an emotion of sadness.

The two teenagers remain silent, surprised by what their sensei said, was he sorry for what happened with Leo and Raph? They couldn't believe him that easily, but his facial features indicated to the two that he has not slept at all. in all these days.

Sensei splinter: Sigh - Can I tell you something? - he asks them.

Michelangelo: Nod.

Donatello: Nod.

Sensei splinter: He gets up carefully, under the watchful eye of the two of them - I give you my blessing to be together, something I should have done from the beginning with your brothers .. - he said.

Michelangelo and Donatello: Unable to believe what they were hearing - Really, sensei? - they ask the two together - Does sensei accept us? they ask.

Sensei splinter: Nods - I can't force them .. I should never have forced their brothers, or made them choose about the baby's life, I could only do it leo, being its corresponding mother .. - he said - I can't make time turn around or that past things do not happen, as I told you ... - he said - But I want to avoid more things, and with that you get hurt by what I say ... - he said wisely, he bows to both of them.

The two look at each other, get up and the sensei approaches them both, and looks at them, makes a nod, leaves the dojo to his room, lies down and can finally sleep in peace. She hears the rice paper door open suddenly and her two worried children begin to check and ask questions very quickly.

The two calm down when their sensei tells them that he only rested from all these days that he spent meditating while waiting for them, the two children sleep with the sensei as they did when they were little; the sensei cares about them even as children, sighs with happiness.

\- In the prison where rocksteady is located .. -

The rhino received some letters, something strange for him to send letters, but it was when he read them from his partner, who was waiting for him in a forest, and who misses him a lot, that made him feel very happy. The letters came every day with news, and about their "adoptive children."

While with the boar and piglets ...

The little pigs were the light of day for the boar who was far from his love, who taught them to be expert survivors, his hiding place from humans was more orderly, it has caused terror to the forest pig hunters, with a little help of the two turtles.

\- While in the forest -

The couple takes a walk in the woods watching and writing down, well I read who draws what they find, like a small camp near home, the belly of the blue was bigger than before, according to the nurse it will be big, and Leo was no longer As fast as before just 5 or 6 months, he admitted, his over-protection grew more; As soon as it got late they returned to the house for patrol.

Raphael: Look at the sky and then read - Shall we go home? - Asks who draws, was teaching the hawk to find a target - Well done hayabusa .. - I congratulate you.

Leonardo: Go on - wait a minute ... these three days of exploring have paid off - he shows you a map of the forest made entirely by hand - how about raph? - Ask the other.

Raphael: Take the big leaf - Wow, if you took all the time to do it ... it's perfect - using the word that his brother didn't like.

Leonardo: Looks for the puppy - Thank you, umi! - The dog barks on arrival - Where were you the forest is a dangerous place if you go alone? - using the words in red.

Raphael: Whispered behind the blue as a joke - Daichi and nozomi - take the two horses by the reins - It will be colder soon ... - he said.

The red bandana turtle helps the blue one to get on the black horse, they took a shortcut, when they got home the red turtle says goodbye to leo, he would go to patrol the city quickly to spend the night with the blue one more time, the blue-eyed man pulls him on the bandana tapes and hands him headphones.

But even so I don't neglect their house and help Raph as much as possible with what I could, I cook, wash and fix the mess they left in the morning when going camping, all to help make the burden of red responsibilities less heavy when would arrive, and hayabusa learned to fly when she changed her down and leo began to teach her feathers barely appeared.

With a camera on their legs, the two of them could see the whole place with the noble bird flying through the forest, which ironically had the name of its species in Japanese, bring a small sample of the place and go while she guides them.

Leo informs him everything that is in the way for the big map that they made, they use a somewhat old but effective radio system with the odd arrangement, who said that the two were not paying attention; started creating a more portable one to make things easier in the future; He was wearing the outfit that Raph made him days ago, he was really comfortable.

Leonardo: Sitting moving a red king - You must be seeing the lights of the city now raph .. - he said.

/ Raphael: From the other side - If I see them, I already entered the complex before the city, how are you? - ask blue /

Leonardo: He caresses his belly - Well, raph, I did this for important missions, to help you ... - it reminds him but he couldn't help but laugh.

/ Raphael: He smiled - Lose, you are my super important mission and you help me - he said. /

Leonardo: See the screen where hayabusa takes the camera but he moved away from raph - Hayabusa, look for raph, look for aka-sama - he said, the bird looks for the aforementioned, the screen shows the other turtle in daichi - Well, soon We will reach the city ... - he said to the two in the line of the two.

They already had their own touch or fame rather in the city, many criminals arrested, most wanted and gangs, their symbol was known in the city, the curious looking for a photo of the vigilantes to sell it to reporters, in the minds of both an april oneil laughs hysterically upon learning of the "images of the watchers".

The night was fun, Raph informs the two that it was time to return when he saw no threat, the return was easy since hayabusa showed the possible danger on the route where they normally used to go to the city. Another safer is chosen, in less than 20 minutes raph was at home tonight.

The one in blue was waiting outside, with the hawk on his shoulder, he takes the horse to his stable and removes the saddle to rest. He approaches the one in blue and kisses him on the lips, he responds by hugging him by the neck, the hawk flies into the house on his perch.

Leonardo: Join their foreheads - do you forget something? - He asks, the other does not understand - You know who I mean - he said.

Raphael: He kisses her forehead - Lose, I read, I only play with you, hehe - she gave a little laugh, kneels down to be at the level of the belly - Hello, daddy I'm here ... - What did I tell you about kicking me ?! - Asks with a false tone of anger.

Leonardo: He feels a chill, it was the wind that was beginning to get colder - Let's go in, it's cold .. - He said he walks away from Raph and gives him the shell, he feels that something is on his shoulders - Umm .. - He says.

Raphael: Who left his jacket on Leo's shoulders - You only had to ask me, we are going to spend a little more time - he said.

They look at the stars that were next to the beautiful moon, they sit on the grass, and a furry and playful friend comes with them, a hand on her belly and attention went to the little one who never seemed to go to sleep; The two of them go to dinner, the food I read when the man in red left. The oji-amber carries the blue-eyed in his arms and carries him to his room, being careful to go upstairs and carefully leave him in the tufon, the one in blue sits while taking out a small package.

Leonardo: See that Raph gets naked - I think you could use this to sleep .. - He extends the present to the one in red.

Raphael: He takes it and opens it - Thank you, this is nice ... - he said and puts it on - How do I look? - Asks the one in blue, only the hakama is tried.

Leonardo: Who was on his side and blushed - Handsome, but do not think I will tell you much, he feels that the one in red is attached to his shell - Shouldn't I have made the shirt for something? she wonders aloud.

Raphael: He takes the shirt off the blue - You know, I could lend it to you for when you don't want to walk around the house without your underwear .. and only with those panties and thighs that I like .. - he kisses her neck.

Leonardo: He growls very loudly - I don't want raphie ... - he said, feeling a little annoyed.

Raphael: He kisses her shell - Well, no problem ... - He kisses her forehead - Oyasumenasai, I laugh ... - he said, getting comfortable on her side.

Leonardo: He turns to the side of Raph and accommodates himself between so much warm muscle - Oyasumenasai, Rafu ... - He said while he fell asleep.

\- Passing days and weeks -

The passing of time was fast, the leaves fell day by day, the animals that were preparing to winter were making the last preparations, the ducks, cinemas and other migratory birds said goodbye to the forest to look for warmer places, the bears were already eating what they found; the last arrangements to the chicken coop so that they did not die of cold on the part of raph.

Upon entering the house, the first thing that catches his attention is the blue-eyed turtle crying, he approaches him to see what happened, but not talking told him that it was, the one in blue was afraid that the baby was not in position , it seemed that I was already reading in the 8 months.

Raphael: Embrace Leo - Everything will be fine, Leo, here I am ... - He said as I dried his tears - I do not like to see you cry and you less, my love, my blueberry ... I die - he said while kissing him - I don't know where you saw it I heard a long time ago, but sometimes babies take time to position to be born ... - he said.

Leonardo: Look at him, his eyes were bright - yes? - The oji-yellow nods - Well, I don't like these hormones .. - He said pouting.

Raphael: Kiss the leo's face - you're too cute! - growls.

Leonardo: With his eyes wide open to recognize the type of "grunt" - You are a disgusting - he said and throws the red man back with a push - How can you waste it on your pants and underwear ... - he said.

He unties the belt of his pants while he raises her skirt, lowers his pants with underwear, the other's member goes out in search of a hot place and Raph's face is flushed like his bandana, but he did not come when the blue blows the cold air e takes off his pants with the other; He gets up and goes to the laundry to clean the dirt that the other can't stand.

Raphael: He starts to masturbate - And what do you plan to leave me like this? - while following the other.

Leonardo: Washing Raph's clothes by hand - yes - he said - Did you think I would let you get away with it? - See that the other touches more - No raph .. - he said.

The bearer of the sais begins to call leo with the guttural sounds, but this ends up getting tired of the katana who growls at him, goes to the bathroom to finish his business alone, when a leo returns eating some cookies and chocolate bread.

Leonardo: He hands her a slice of chocolate bread - will you? - question.

Raphael: He nods and takes it - Excuse me, for making you force .. - he said but I read just keep eating - Take it is for you - he takes from the pocket of his jacket a well preserved blue flower.

Leonardo: He smiled - Thank you, it is beautiful - he said - If it is not much trouble, can you plant it in the garden? - question.

Raphael: Nods - Of course I read .. - he kisses her cheek - Bon appetit, but you leave me .. - he said to go plant the flower, along with the other flowers that he brings to Leo.

He sees that the climate of being sunny becomes cloudy, he enters and closes the windows, he leaves through the sliding door to go to the corral of the horses and lock them up, it would rain very hard and Leo follows his same example closing the house and leading inside umi with hayabusa. This waits for the one in red to get in although drenched, the one in blue hugs him and sits watching the rain fall, raph sits like the other and hugs him so that he sits on his legs.

\- While with the family, in New York City -

The marriage was immediate, everything was arranged for that day, the boss Vincet helped to marry them, April the godmother and Casey with Vernon the godparents, the sensei also waiting and helping with what he could, while in the end everyone saw him arrive at both of them, although vernon or casey didn't admit it makey was really cute in a dress; but as if listening to his thoughts, the purple one hisses at both of them.

The two turtles signed the paper that the boss brought as a record of what happened, ¨the honeymoon or the first time¨ she followed after there was no party, for that michelangelo takes donatello to a place that only he knows, there he already had all ready; Donnie leaves Makey after carrying him all the way as the princess who is for the one with the glasses.

Michelangelo: While donnie undresses him - Donnie, can I ask you something? - he sits.

Donatello: He sits down - Do you want children? Yes, there is no danger after all - he asks and answers.

Michelangelo launches himself on donatello and undresses him with a shot, they would start to make their babies fast, but not only would they do it like this, makey gets up to "get ready", returns about 15 minutes later with some nice panties .... Donanie couldn't have liked getting married more.

\- In terms of the weather .. -

The two cities grew colder with the arrival of winter, the newly married couple prepare as best they can for those days, while the two exiles try their best with a little help, this help in both cases will be appreciated ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\---------------------------------------


	35. Chapter 35: Not long before ... Birth!

\- December 22, 2017 -

The exterior was too cold, winter came and with it the first magical snow that covers everything in its path of beauty, but still did not leave its white trail in the surroundings, and the trees without leaves, the only ones being tall pines, rivers and lakes with the fish that still stayed was so cold, it was worth getting wet to get them with everything and even the bears that have not wintered at the moment, the deer were in larger herds but this made it difficult for them in some cases to feed .

The migratory birds are already completely gone, ducks, cinemas and other species, only owls or small ones that cannot bear the long flight were kept, pheasants were a good source of food that sneaked under the snow, ferrets or Foxes were on the prowl for this tasty reward.

The busiest red turtle, but giving the blue a good meal was his goal, he remains silent and takes an arrow, slowly tightens the bowstring with his arrow, closes his eyes, leo, who refused to eat at chickens that according to him are so generous to share their eggs he proposed to Raph an idea about letting chickens have chicks and so when a hen could not eat them more, listen to the soft crunch of the coming, release the arrow in front ; he approaches as far as he can see only the feather dyed red, and he raises it ... pheasant trapped, I read happily, fox that was looking for the same prey not so much.

He walks back home, he sees Leo wearing his hakama and winter coat, his belly was one hand down from his belly to help him walk, but still determined to remove weight from his partner's shell. This one sees the one in red from only about 7 steps from the entrance to the warm home, when the one in red gets closer to this one, facing him, he shows him his hunt, the one in blue bandana who adjusts his scarf a little, smile.

Leonardo: Feel a kick - I see you were lucky, difficult? - Asks while walking carefully to slip us.

Raphael: Help Leo by holding the free arm of the other - You should be resting, at any moment you will give birth .. - she said, do not rush it and let her walk as she wants - What would happen if you had given birth out here and I wasn't here? - He asks, not to scold him but to make him more aware of his actions.

Leonardo: Open the sliding glass door - I'll take them by myself, Raph ... - He said as he took off his coat because of the zippers and buttons - For that we did that "funny exercise" ... - remembering.

The bearer of the sais sits the one in blue, to make his request, pheasant soup, which was very healthy for the pregnant woman, kept watch over him while he cooked. The man in blue watches the news of a possible snowstorm within the next 72 hours, his hand making small circles on his abdomen, he leans on the table and gets up, goes to the kitchen for some water.

Raphael: turns to see leo and leans on the counter - Can't you ask me for a glass of water? - He said he did not want to disturb the other with his question.

Leonardo: Take a little - You're busy and it's just a little water - he said wash the glass.

But he remains still, he feels something that was not normal, he looks down and sees that his belly was lower than it was in a few minutes. He leaves the glass and turns off the tap, Raph puts his hand on the man and turns him to kiss him, Leo corresponds to the sweet kiss, and sits down again to wait for his food.

A few minutes later, Raph brings him his still hot food with his chopsticks and a spoon, but he forces him to bring for himself too, he also brings some rice for both of them, they both eat their hot lunch ..

\- December 24, 2017 -

The clouds were formed over the sky that was once blue, large and gray that would not give truce this time, it has not snowed since 21 in the afternoon and with reason it seemed that each section of surface would be buried in snow. the equines well protected in their stable with a small modification so that they had room to stretch their legs, food and water, a working heater; the turtle in red carries the last of the harvest that was ready.

Raph collected all the wheat from dawn until 9:00 am, reluctantly and puts it in bags for another day to grind it, he would not lose what he and I read worked all this time, he takes the 10 bags of 8 kilos of grains to His reservation in the kitchen and he returns to close the door, to see how Leo felt.

With the blue turtle, he was weird or good mentally, physically and emotionally speaking, he just felt that way a little nervous or anxious, an arm wraps around his shell, turns to see Raph and lets him stay by his side. Look at the Christmas tree that was decorated, look at the place where the gifts given by their new friends, bebop and alessabder, aylen e tachyon, and even the children gave their old toys for the baby.

At lunchtime, Leo did not eat almost as the one in red expected, yesterday at dinner he ate as if he had not eaten for hours and it was the same with breakfast this morning, he began to worry, he spent the whole day watching his behavior ; not walking behind him to help him, lack of appetite and some anxiety or nervousness. He prepares a tufon for him so that he can watch television more comfortably, he goes to the kitchen to "eat", takes out his phone and calls the nurse, before the inevitable happens.

\- At alessander's house, aylen e tachyon -

The nurse finally had to spend a holiday with her family, she was cooking dinner for her tonight with her mother and her older brother's girlfriend, her husband and brothers were taking care of the children. Alessander sees that his sister's phone rings, takes it and sees the alias number, "R", Finds his sister quickly.

Alessander: Disguise - Aylen, a companion is calling you ... - he said, gaining his sister's attention.

Aylen: He looks strange at his brother - Ha, yes? - Take your phone and see the alias - Ho, yes !, I'll be back - he said and went quickly to his room - Hello, raph? - question.

/ Raphael: Look at leo - It's leo, he didn't want to have lunch ... - he said - And he's nervous, almost anxious ... - he said - Could it be now? - question. /

Aylen: Look to the sides - Have your handbag with the things I gave you, with the storm approaching we will not be able to get there on time, you have to help me at those times, call me if you need anything .. - he said - ¿ Have you seen liquid or something where he sits or on his clothes? - Question receives negative - Well, you have to be paying attention to everything and check if it begins to stain where you sit or your clothes, when you have broken fountains the contractions will begin - he explains - You will do well .. - he said.

/ Raphael: Look at Leo lying down - Thank you, sorry for disturbing .. - He said, the woman tells him that it is not a problem and that they were also worried about both of them. /

\- With the two turtles -

The turtle in blue who does not fall asleep, looks at the one in red who spoke for sure with the woman who cured them and was aware of their pregnancy, feels like going to the bathroom and gets up, walks silently to the bathroom, opens the door and he looks for the toilet, he takes off the knot of the hakama and makes nature take its course. The door opened fast and it was raph who enters worried until the blue.

Raphael: Kneels down - How do you feel Leo? - He asks sounding casual.

Leonardo: Who blushes to have the other while urinating - If I'm honest, I don't know how to feel today, can you give me permission? - said.

Raphael: He gets up to allow the other to stand up - Did you just pee? - Blushing he asks as he raises the hakama and marra.

Leonardo: Nod with clear annoyance - If raph, I will tell you when I feel bad .. - he said.

The afternoon and evening they spent celebrating the good night as they did in their old home, despite being so far from their brothers.

\- While in New York City -

The married people and their sensei, who for the first time celebrate Christmas without the elderly, did everything possible to maintain the Christmas spirit and keep the memory of these, the three humans were invited like last year, they brought gifts for the three of them. It was an evening where makey was seen for the first time more mature than before, as I realized he was too old to behave like an adult; the only thing being his smile and the brightness of his eyes that showed his natural side.

The two turtles were fully dressed in heavy and furry coats for the orange one, these were artificial, being gifts from the chief of police, who was spending time with her friends and new recruit, rocksteady.

Well, it can be said that all the arrangements were made to the letter of makey, who just married the leader in purple ... became a less fascist reincarnation of hitler, but bossy. The leader had no choice but to heed the demands, where his sensei couldn't stop the orange one, makey practiced immunity from orders like leo .. the sensei sleeps with a cuz.

The evening continued for them, the human friends did not know what the orange did to tame the rat and its companion, they only knew that the light blue eyes have some panties and white clothes under his coat ... without comments. .

Michelangelo: Look at donnie - Donnie .. - he said while helping the other in the kitchen - I feel that they are fine .. - he smiles.

Donatello: Nods - You're right makey ... and that is a good feeling ... - he said to the orange, he kisses him - You should rest ... we don't want the little one to get tired ... - he said laughing.

Michelangelo, pulls up her coat and lets donnie gently put her hand on her belly, it's a good gift they received this year ...

\- With the couple in the forest -

It was already 11:30, the two sleep in their room, they went to bed early to continue the routine, the attention of the sais wearer liked that of the katanas, leo was without his hakama or underwear underneath, what could he do that raph slept with him on top to snuggle, being checked as much as possible, although other times they were just to appreciate the blue butt.

But their celebration was not only that, they spent watching television, they played and ate what their diets normally did not do, it was actually read to prevent raph from getting a girl with big tits that were far from his and took away from raph , according to what raph said.

Leo wakes up with some discomfort that came from between his legs, sits what he can but remains semi-lying, takes off the blanket and sees a strange liquid, feels like his abdomen is tightening or something similar, he can scream for his sleeping partner , he tries to get up to accommodate himself a little more, but he moves his hand near raph and he wakes up.

Raphael: Help me read and see how far along I was - could you let me know for once! - It sounded like a scream but did not want to disturb the other in a delicate moment.

Leonardo: It's about calming down and breathing to ease things a bit - can we do it ... when I have the baby out of me! - He continues while he was with his legs open and his feet resting on the tufon.

Raphael looks for the bag with what is necessary, drops everything in the tufon, a bucket and hot water bottles are put on one side and he washes his hands well, uses antibacterial soap to disinfect better; Put a thick blanket under the leo to avoid having to move the blue to clean. He touches with a finger to see how ready the blue one was, it was clear that it was the source and that if he was giving birth at those times, he put a hand on the upper part of the belly and feels each contraction that came together more and more, leo bites her lower lip.

Raphael: Stay calm - Leo, when you feel the intense urge to bid, you bid as much as you can, okay? - looks into his eyes.

Leonardo: Hold the urge to scream - Yes, yes .. ah - groan in pain.

Raphael: Hold his hand - If your instincts ask him to do it read .. - keep leo's legs open - It would be better, you will cheer up and you will feel good in a short time .. - he said and caresses leo's thigh.

A few attempts to push leo, who resists the urge to scream and cry with each push, felt that it did not do much, but raph encouraged him to continue that it was not long before he came out, takes deep breaths and begins to push again stronger .

Raphael: See how Leo's anus opens a little and the semi-erect member - (How you put it out .. how you put it out ..) - he said to himself, licks his lips - Well I read, you're doing well , peeks a little .. - he said.

Leonardo: Letting go of tears without him wanting - A little ... it hurts ... - he whispers, bidding without much encouragement - I don't want to! - Exclaims while looking at her belly - (Sorry ..) - He wanted to say.

Raphael: Lift up Leo's face - Come on, we made it this far! - encourages - If you scream you scream and if you cry it matters! - He said - Our son wants to be born today !, without fear .. this mission is difficult - he said - You are not alone, you have me, alex, aylen, tachyon, the children and even bebop and the little pigs! - He said - I love you, I read and I know you can, my leader without fear - he said in an attempt to help.

Leo begins to follow the thrusts and instincts, his tears come out and he screams loudly, the head was already peeking out another push and the head comes out completely, the hard shoulders and shell were missing, raph holds the baby's head.

The one in blue pushes a little more and his shoulders come out with a little of the shell, he was already tired, sweating a lot, but as his partner encouraged him, some strong wishes in him wanted to see his baby .. his instincts take over him, a few more pushes ...

Buaaaaaaaaa!

Raph leaves the newborn in his mother's still swollen belly, cleans it as best he can, Leo dropped on the pillows exhausted by everything but feels something in his plastron, hears the newborn not crying ... screaming very loudly, He gently carries it against his chest, his face smelling its scent while looking at the muscular neck and feeling its heat throughout his body; slowly stop screaming. Leo sniffs him and feels his warmth and calms down with the little boy, arranges him so that he stays cradled in his arms on his chest, he still doesn't open his eyes.

Raph makes a knot and makes another at the end, cuts the cord that goes from leo to the baby, while Leo and the baby focus on them, the placenta comes out of the blue without much push or pain, checks it and puts it in a container ; Wipe Leo with a damp cloth. He washes his hands and comes closer to see the little gift better.

Raphael: Look at him now and kiss Leo - You made him leo .. - He said look at his face and his nose that smelled like a leo - How are we going to put it, you know a name? - He asks, checks between the legs - It is a male ... - he said.

Leonardo: Look at raph and then at the baby studying his whole face - Welcome to the world .. raphanardo raphael .. - he said with so much love in his words, his voice somewhat hoarse to scream.

Raphael: He sees the boy and points to himself - Raphanardo .. raphael? - asks blue.

Leonardo: Nods - Yes, he looks like you ... - He points out the exact copy of the "cut of his lips" - He has your same scar here ... - he said kisses his little head.

The little one opens his eyes ... beautiful green-amber eyes with small touches of deep blue, he sees a curious leo directly in his eyes wondering "is it mom?", His mouth curls in a smile and his tail moves slowly from Side by side while calling, Leo responds by purring and growling a little.

The little boy now looks curious at who is carrying him in those moments ¨ who are you, are you dad? ¨, he was bigger and his eyes were yellow-amber, his tail makes him lift and growl, but one louder is heard ; makes the little boy scream.

Raphael: It happens to the baby Leo - Take it .. - Let Leo grab him - I did not want to scare him .. - He said he bows his head a little but still sees Leo and the little one.

Leonardo: See that the little one sniffs - Mmm, you didn't scare him .. - he said as he saw what the little one was looking for in his chest - He's hungry ... ha .. - He lets out when the baby latches on to his weight.

Sucking sounds fill the room, while the blue-eyed man tries to breastfeed the little one ... not so small, being a little robust or muscular, who sucks very quickly, emptying his mother of both breasts, a few taps on his shell and a belch.

It is cradled soft, while he falls asleep slowly, yawning and closing his eyes, Raph makes a space to lay him in the tufon with them, but before they put a diaper to avoid "accidents" and put the clothes they made. Leo has Raph take a photo when he sleeps with the baby, the amber-eyed man sends it to the three humans, sleeps with his partner and is careful not to get close to the baby.

12:30 on December 25, 2017 ..

TO BE CONTINUE....


	36. Chapter 36: First three days, a week later ... announcement!

The phone alarm was about to sound ... the blue-eyed turtle wakes up and turns it off just in time, looks at his sleeping companion and sees the little baby who was near him, who was watching him closely with a smile. He returns it and puts on his blue bandana, sees that the little boy's face changes and sniffs curious about to cry, Leo carefully carries him, one support hand for his head and neck and the other for his body, he puts it against his chest.

Leonardo: He kisses her forehead - お は よ う ご ざ い ま す 、 ラ フ ァ ナ ル ド ち ゃ ん 、 泣 か な い で 、 お 母 さ ん が あ な dijo dijo hablando hablando esta aquí contigo contigo contigo contigo contigo contigo contigo contigo small and purring, his chest trembles from the call he makes - お な か が す い て い ま す .. (Are you hungry .. have I?) - he asks, but the little boy looks at him happily recognizing his mother - He's just a bandana .. . - said.

He attaches it to his chest after taking off his shirt, but the little one does not want to and shakes his head, the turtle sniffs the air and checks his cloth diaper ... it was the same thing that was there last night but more fragrant, he leaves it in the tufon With his sleeping father, the little boy begins to groan as his mother searches for a diaper.

Leonardo: See where Raph left things but puts his pants on first - I can't ask for more ... diaper, paper and ... - he picks up the above and turns around but the little boy was in his plastron -! - He was going to scream but he remembers his partner and looks for what is missing - What happened? - he told himself.

He gently puts the baby back in his shell, unties the knots in the hakama and shirt, removes the hooks from his diaper ... which is horrible for the sight of red in the early morning, wipes everything with paper and checking that it has not been on his penis and long tail. She puts the diaper on with the hooks and puts her clothes on, loads it to leave the room, go down the stairs and go to the kitchen; leave the little one in the tufon that was left at night, with a blanket on top.

Leonardo: Watch the baby and see the puppy approach - Umi .. come - he said and the obedient puppy approaches, he carries her and walks where the baby is - This is raphanardo raphael, my baby .. - he explains, hayabusa looks at the baby From his perch - Hayabusa .. - He extends his hand, the bird plans and stops in the extended - He is its other owner, as we are Raph and I .. - He said.

The two animals look at the smallest turtle sleeping, the bird in the bed and the canine in it look at the newborn curious that they do not look like their parents, so big and strong, just adorable and harmless. The newborn wakes up and begins to scream, I read that he takes off his shirt knowing from the dripping of his breasts that it is what he wants, he catches on quickly and begins to suck; seated leo looks at the baby and then at the two curious animals who look at what he was doing.

Leonardo: He feels that his milk is finished after 5 minutes - Shh .. there is no longer .. - he said he changes to the other carefully - Still hungry chibi-raph? - Asks him, but as soon as he leaves it on the other and 5 minutes, it burps him - You're already full .. changed and with something warm .. - he said and he lays him down on his side, the little husky very audible - Sweet dreams .. - he kisses her forehead.

She ties her own shirt and goes back to cooking, she wonders how can I stand up again after giving birth? She makes movements with her legs and sees that it only hurts a little, she quickly looks at the direction where I leave the baby. he sighs relieved by hayabusa and umi watching over raphanardo. Continue making a good breakfast with yesterday, try what you did not eat yesterday at lunch and dinner mm ... it's good ... you look down .. it does not matter for now, it will give you this luxury this time.

In the room where the sais tortoise wakes up and stretches his arms growling a little loudly, he looks for his bandana half asleep and puts it on, looks at his side and only that well ordered side, he does not drink or read, he gets up and open the door yawn, listen to the running of the puppy who wags his tail happily, he smiled at her and caresses her head; She guides him to the kitchen but returns again as he descends the stairs.

Leonardo: Looking at raph entering the room - Ohayo, did you sleep well? - Asks with a smile and leaves the dishes with breakfast.

Raphael: Say hello to the blue bandana -How long have you been awake? - Asks him when he separates, he sees the baby already awake staring at him - He's looking at me, bravo ... - he said.

Leonardo: He sits on his side - This morning, the alarm was going to go off ... - he carries the baby in his arms - Raphanardo woke up with me, he was dirty and, well, both of us awake, I made breakfast for both of them .. this Good dinner - eat a rather large piece of pheasant.

Raphael: Look at the baby and give him a kiss in front, he wags his tail in rebellion - You are too small to challenge me .. - He said with an arrogant smile - You should rest, you know .. - he refers to Leo and his legs.

The breakfast was eaten by the two and ignoring the recommendation, a good breakfast for the cub and the peregrine falcon its piece of raw meat, they watch the news while they eat and they find out that I snow all night from 8 pm to almost 3 am The two didn't notice until the baby was on the way.

Breakfast is over and the dishes are washed by the one in red, while the one in blue changes the baby's diaper by smelling again the gift left, Raph wipes his hands and watches the scene with a little desire to vomit everything eaten , when I read, he ends up leaving the baby in his clothes or diaper and going to the bathroom followed by raph.

His first bath was like having seen raph as a child, screaming and screaming, the brushed shell and leo were what calmed him and without using soap, they bathed him in a punch bowl with little water. They dry him with a new and clean towel, and they put him to sleep in the basket that Leo made, to bathe them and keep an eye on the best, Leo tells Raph what happened this morning. He laughs being mean with the one in blue , gaining a blow to the sides.

Raphael: Take the leo dolls at stake - Come on, you would have called me ... - he said and let go of the dolls to bring his hands to his hips - You know there is no problem ... - he said.

Leonardo: Tighten your wrists making me let go - No, you had to rest you did a lot for me in you know and at dawn .. - he said kisses him, the biggest one purrs - We can't .. - he said as he let himself be kissed the one in red.

Raphael: He goes out and gives Leo a towel - You can't take a lot of bath or you can catch a cold, you can go out just the same, if one of you gets sick, the other follows you ... - He said help out Leo and carefully take the basket with the baby - I still can't believe you named him raphanardo raphael ... for me - he looks at the little boy very happy, his tail moves from side to side.

Leonardo: Take the baby from the basket, who woke up curious because of the one in red, the baby turtle doesn't stop looking at the bigger one - He starts to love you, let's get dressed .. - he said.

The two go to the room to put on something else to cover themselves, and spending family time in the living room, where the baby turtle scares them by going from their shell to their plastron when they were looking and opening their gifts, it would be a bit difficult. .; in a quiet time the two take a nap.

The female nurse and her brothers knock on the door of the house of the two, the blue turtle wakes up her partner and makes him open them, the three enter and begin to warm up a bit from the cold outside, when they see the baby in the tufon next to his mother, emotion washed over them.

Aylen: He carries it very carefully - Aww, what a cute thing .. - he said.

Tachyon: Seeing completely the little one - He is completely an angel .. - he said touching his cheek.

Alessander: He laughs - But his dad is not so much ... - he said.

The woman throws a pillow in his face before the red turtle decides to end his life, he goes with Leo and the baby to the couple's room, takes out his medical equipment and checks the baby completely, including his little thing, the The little boy's surprised face when he saw the hands on his little thing were not his mother's, to finish an injection for safety and he was ready.

Now the blue turtle touched the exam to see if it was fine, it was in good condition and she tells him that slowly the "thick milk" changes to a more liquid, and the most painful, but more recommended to do by the nurse, in the room alone with the baby, it ends as it begins.

The meeting ended with the gratitude of the two turtles, even Raph made it without being forced by Leo, the baby turtle calls with his whine and tortoise cries to his mother, Raph escorts the three humans with daichi.

\- In the house of alessander and family -

Raphael, as was his habit while at home, was going to take off his hood and short scarf from his mouth, but he sees unknown humans with Aylen's children, puts them back on and goes up to Daichi, but a man comes out with beer and He kisses the woman, greets his brothers-in-law, but sees the guy with the black horse.

¿???: He points - Is he a friend of yours? - he asks them.

Aylen: Go to raph and nod - If your "wife" just gave birth a few hours ago ... we went to see how she was - he said.

Tachyon: He enters a quick moment looking for what to do but he meets his mother who scold him.

Alessander: He sees his brother in trouble through the window and the turtle wanted to leave - Yes, but as Aylen said, he has to take care of his wife ... - he beckons him from behind with his hands.

\- Back home -

Raphael takes advantage of the fact that the woman talks to her husband and leaves there, goes home with Leo, on the way some campers about 4 packs of beer ... it was his opportunity to celebrate as he likes. He returns home in time to see Leo playing with the little boy, who notices him in the sliding door window, opens it but sniffs and closes it again, looks for a marker and writes to a sheet: From here I see that these taken ... you are punished; but when after a while he lets it pass not wanting him to die frozen.

Raphael: He takes off his coat - Hey - Leo turns from what he does - What are you doing? - Asks him to sit next to him.

A large roll of white rice paper, Japanese calligraphy brush and ink ... she had completely forgotten about this, it was a ritual for children born to keep them protected during this stage of life, her full name ..

Leonardo: He concentrates but raph makes him look at him - Do you want to start your? - He said giving him the brush - If you want me not to cut your penis you have to do it well .. - He said seriously.

Raphael was scared by this, but Leo takes out a small guide on how to write his son's name in Japanese, remembering that his partner does not get along very well with the bunch of words, he follows those of the first name that was longer and a not difficult because of the characters in the name of the blue-eyed man, he finishes ... he gives the brush to his partner. With prefect strokes, well-defined lines and precision that was his reading, he finishes the middle name in less time than he did with the first.

¨ ラ フ ァ ナ ル ド ・ ラ フ ァ エ ル ¨

Raphael: Seeing how his letter was with Leo's - You doing everything perfect ... - he said jokingly.

Leonardo: He kisses his cheek - I can't do something alone, you see raphanardo .. - he said feeling that his cheeks were warming because of what was said - You were the one who gave him that personality, strength and above all hunger, hehe .. - he said .

Raphael: He becomes more attached - Do you tell me that I was the one who made a mini-me? If he is doing it, I don't think it was me ... - he said - He is ... perfect like you ... - he said.

Leonardo: He takes her cheeks with his hands - You are much more perfect than me, Raph, you do not see it in you, but I know ... - He said, he sits on Raph's lap - We did it from our most prominent sides .. - said.

Raphael: He lies down - I understand, the ying and yang thing .. we complement each other and he is a bit of both .. - he said - Bring him .. I take care of him and you must sleep .. - he said as he left lying down I read.

I take care of the combined-eyed turtle while its companion takes a longer nap, since the little one woke up as they thought the babies were.

\- Two days later ... December 27, 2017 -

It was 10:30 in the morning, the first-time parents were trying to sleep a little longer as they spent the whole morning watching the baby who screams instead of crying like the other children, only at that time they could calm the police siren. Leo gets up careful not to wake Raph and the treasure, goes to the kitchen for some food, toast and eggs with bacon, goes back to where he drinks and eats in silence; her breasts tighten knowing that in a short time they will be loaded and she will have to feed the hungry baby turtle.

Watch Raph sleep together with Raphanardo, they look like brothers even if they were father and son, he laughs a little and finishes his meal ... now it was the turn of the red one to rest, the groans are heard ... he sniffs the air, he was poop so less, he looks to change him, he has to wash the dirty diapers ...

\- In the den with the couple, New York .. -

An examination gives positive to what the newly married couple .. makey was pregnant for a few days approximately, so the higher body temperature and a repulsion to certain cheeses or foods, the newly aware father more surprised by this than any experiment or thing I have done but happy to have a family.

The word spread to the ears of the old sensei splinter, who congratulated them on the good news, and spoke to them about the greatest responsibility is to have a child, and their care, needs, etc ... etc, both understand the concerns of the sensi splinter and thank you for your interest in helping them with your child.

Michelangelo: Lying on the bed in Donnie's room, where was his room since they got married - Donnie, how long would it take to get there? - Asks looking at his tummy still flat.

Donatello: He kisses his forehead - He still needs a little more training, I calculate that 275 days .. - he said - But it is only an estimate sometimes it may take time or not .. - and he looks into Makey's eyes - But what matters most to me is that they are both fine .. - he kisses her on the lips.

Michelangelo: Smile - you are so cute donnie .. - he said as he pulled him to the bed - you deserve an award .. - he kisses him more.

Donate it: Look at makey and he leaves - Makey .. we should tell the boys .. - he said - About you know .. - he said take off the bandana - After a little oxytosine for you, it will make you much better in these months .. - said.

Sensei splinter: From outside watching your novel - My children, if you want to continue and not be mortified by making another possible grandson of this old man, send them one of those messages! ... - He said - Santa Teresa not with Don Hernandez who is your brother on your father's side! - He said looking more interested in the novel, covered with blankets up to his head.

The two turtles laugh when they hear the last thing from their sensei, they huddle even the winter cold was very strong and the two barely managed to stay warm, the den with the heating and solar lamps on were the ones that kept them Warm everyone in the home, and provisions for all this end of the year and beginning of the year for February when things start to get a little warm.

\- A week later with the two turtles in the forest, Massachusetts -

Being a mom is difficult, but being a dad even more, but more difficult is being the little creature that has just arrived in the world without being able to do something for it, a week has passed but raphanardo is already beginning to adapt to the environment that now surrounds him, He already wakes up when I read, calls him to breastfeed without having to touch him, or recognizes Raph's voice when he scolds him for his rudeness.

All when they were having breakfast quietly, half sleepwalking the two to take care of him all night, diaper changes and make the milk of leo come out, because the child did not want a bottle .. leo was tired of breastfeeding, but instincts made him give; raph encourages him even if it hurts ..

Why doesn't the one with the scar on his lips and yellow eyes understand that his mother is only his mother? I reminded him to stay away with his attempts to look big and threatening ... but he laughed or growled at him like he did. yawns sticking out his tongue, his mom is sleeping him when he tries to protect him .. if mom says so she will take a nap.

Leonardo: Rocking him gently in his arms - Raph .. he fell asleep ... let's train - he said, leaving the little boy in his basket - We will do it here .. - he said as he got up to look for his katanas.

Raphael: Take out your sais - Well .. - he said as he warmed up a bit.

Leonardo: He comes with his two katanas - are you ready? - The question.

Raphael: Take a deep breath - Done .. - he said.

Both begin their kata, a workout inside the house and around a child sounds like a bad idea, but knowing where to be and be careful with his steps with the presence of this, the distance and the length of his movements. For 1 hour and 15 minutes the session was already completed, raph had to go look for some provisions and he would leave Leo with the baby, he goes out to prepare daichi.

Leo dresses in his winter suit and coat, dresses the baby with the coat and puts a larger blanket to roll him, his first outing and Leo does not want him to freeze, he goes out with the baby, Raph brings Daichi with His chair stands in front of Leo.

Raphael: Charge raphanardo - I'll be back early .. don't bother mom .. - he said and kisses her forehead - And you don't try to follow me .. - she said and kisses him as he returns to the little boy with his mother.

Leonardo: He adjusts himself to the little one and takes the one in red for his biceps ... - Be careful ... hayabusa cannot guide you with the cold and even more with the storm approaching ... - warns the one in red.

Raph nods and makes daichi walk, the gallop in the snow leaves a trail, I read only he sees him go ... he hears a groan and goes inside, takes off everything from his baby and then his coat, turns on the television to find what to see. Raph continues on his way to the house of the human family ..

\- With the orange and purple turtles .., new york -

They have invited their human friends, as planned by the one in purple and with the help of the sensei, all or good the 3 believe that they came to receive news from leo and raph, but the two took so long, the couple appear and look at them serious.

April: Worried - is something wrong? - question.

They both deny ..

Casey: Confused - And what did they call us for? - said.

Vernon: Look at the orange turtle - It has something to do with you two, it's safe ... - he said and narrowed his eyes.

Donatello and Michelangelo: Take a deep breath - We are going to be parents ... - they said together synchronized in reality.

The woman throws herself to hug them both, the two men did not expect it ... the genius behind those glasses and that prodigious brain ... is a fucking stud after all, while the orange one understood that change of behavior and that his eyes still reflected who he was even. The news was taken well, although inside the orange and purple turtles, they wanted to see their brothers and nephew.

\- With raphael on his way back -

The turtle in red arrived at the house and was careful to be seen by the relatives of the three humans, greets the children and the girl who is excited to see him, I put the order in the compartments of the steed's saddles, thanks and sees the time .. it was about to snow, says goodbye ..

He goes as fast as he can, he comes falls more and more, it takes him to realize that he lost his way, his tracks were covered with snow .. this is bad, he takes out his phone and his headphones .. he calls leo .. he does not answer .. no signal.

Guide daichi where the howling of the wolves come alert them to the danger that was approaching them, daichi chooses a path with dense snow, feels the concern of raph, touches something that should not touch .. ice and still soft snow, the turtle tries to calm him down. But the ice makes them skate and daichi falls on one of his front legs, he looks at his turtle in the snow a little disoriented by the blow ... blood in one of his arms, who begins to check his leg even with a cut that you can kill it, take off the bandages and first the animal before everything ..

\- In the House.. -

Leo looks at the sliding door ... snow and snow but not raph ... it's about calming and meditating, or taking care of the baby who knows something is wrong .. his mother is worried and he wants her to stop being, he kept awake since that the yellow-eyed man is gone, leo tries to get him to sleep but it is useless; wants to be loaded.

Where is dad? dare to ask himself raphanardo, his mom tells him how it was that he and his dad met and fell in love, look at the blue-eyed turtle, mom you have ?, leo was with many things on his head: where is raph? what if they caught him? or worse ... they are llosa ... she looks at her baby, her little eyes full of tears with the clear expressionism of "don't you love me anymore, mom?" .. she hugs him against her chest, very careful not to hurt her, her tears fall .

Leonardo: He separates it to see his eyes - Mommy .. he loves you and very much .. raphanardo - he speaks stroking the shell and patting - Mommy just misses your daddy .. he is afraid of losing you two .. - he begins to to calm.

Raphanardo stares into blue eyes, the door on the other side opens, not as he normally does for the glass one, the big figure takes off his hood and leaves things there, takes off his boots and enters, the red bandana. .. was raph .. approaches him with raphanardo in his arms, gives him to carry the baby, does it with one arm? .. looks at the other and bleeds a lot of blood.

He feels it and looks for the first aid kit, says nothing and concentrates on what he does, takes out a needle and thread, warns him that it hurts what he will do, begins to sew the wound and a few curses come out murmured by the amber eyes .. ends with his arm and cleans.

Raphael: Look at raphanardo who has not stopped looking at him - I did not want to worry .. - he said.

Leonardo: He takes off the bandana and kisses his forehead - Don't worry .. you are with us now .. - he said and hugs raph and raphanardo - I missed you .. we miss you - he said.

Raphael: Take off the bandana - And I to you .. - he said in response and the hug corresponds.

The family stays together feeling the closeness between them, they have dinner together and sleep together in the now shared room, they don't wake up until the next morning with renewed energy for the day.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\--------------------------------------------


	37. Chapter 37: First 3 months .. a very busy new year ..

Three somewhat long months ..

\- January 25, 2018, with Leonardo, Raphael and the new member Raphanardo -

The family of now 3, 5 with the horses, 7 with umi e hayabusa and 18 with the chickens, these ladies do not stop having those vandal chickens who eat everything they see, including the seeds they sow in the raph smithy; the draft horse was fine, his paw was better with raph's quick reaction ... he is more obedient to the turtle in red.

She was somewhat busy, attending to the needs of the young member, who now being weeks old is staying more active than ever, wide awake looking sideways and wanting to play with his mother and father's hands, taking turns so that he ¨ they would know more¨.

The weather began to slowly get warm just a little since from time to time the snow fell and the snow stayed even in the surroundings, according to the news that it is estimated that in a month and a half it would begin to disappear. When removing the snow the turtle in red finds some indications that spring is coming and in the trees they were giving off their branches.

Raph enters the house, takes off his coat and boots, sees Leo playing with the baby in the tufon, he sees that it makes faces and he has not realized that he is in the house ... he positions himself slowly, I read alone she wears her hakama and shirt, underneath her panties. Leo notices raph on top of him but continues to play with raphanardo, seeing how the little boy stops imitating him and looks at the one in red who, towards an intimidating face, looks at the baby imitating his father.

Leonardo: Pushes raph a little to sit on his legs - "Intimidating" he looks like you .. - he shows the baby better - A more adorable version of you .. - he said and smiled.

Raphael: Growls and sees the imitation of the little one - You like to make fun of me .. have I? - he said and smiled.

Raphanerdo: He opens his eyes very scared and moves his head to leo - Aaa !! ... - He also groaned animals.

Leonardo: Look at the scared baby - Yeah .. your dad was just playing with you .. - he said - You should smile more .. - he said opening the shirt to take out one of her full breasts.

Raphael: Take it carefully - can't I smile? I'm so scared? - He puts it on his chest / plastron - You .. - he points out - You are a more manipulative thing I have known .. secondly is your mother .. - he said.

Leonardo: He stands up and puts his foot where the member of Raph - Watch your words .. - He said applying a little pressure - Watch him for a moment, I will do the services .. and wash the missing clothes - He said - If you make him cry, I will kick you where it hurts the most and you will sleep in the room - he says adjusting his shirt.

Raphanardo: Look at Leo with a very scared expression - Aa! - his hands opening and closing.

Raphael: Take a toy - Look mom has to do things, I'm here and I'll take care of you, let's let mommy do things ... - he said and turned on the television.

Who would say that raph could take good care of his own son, is surprised not to see leo watching over him or happening very often, raphanardo falls asleep on a blanket, raph starts tickling his flat feet. Quickly he gets into his shell, his legs, arms and head .. o .. o .. raph was in trouble, he takes it and looks for the sides between his belly and brown shell.

Leonardo: Go back and see raph looking at something between his legs - Raph ..? - he gets close to him.

Raphael: Cover the "problem" with a blanket - Leo, what are you doing here? - The question.

Leonardo: Look at the bundle - Where is Raphanardo? - Direct and serious question.

Raphael: Look at the emotionless face, cold and with a certain tone of the old leader without fear - He is here - he uncovers from the blanket to the shell - He played with him and suddenly he got in, he has not come out - he said.

Leo sits down and closes his eyes carrying, Raph is spoon and sees as Leo towards a very calm guttural call like a screech and the movement of his chest when he emitted them in his nose when it opened and closed at the same rhythm of his chest and sound, first the legs, then the arms and finally the head.

Leonardo: He kisses his head - You have given your daddy a scare now - he gives it to Raph - You are not the only one with whom he passes, do not panic and just call and scold him when he does .. - he said - I'm done .. but I'll take a nap .. - he says lying down.

A raphanardo lying next to the desperate for his food, a shirt off and the attack of a raph eating with his son ... leo cares for his two babies ..

\- 1 month and about 2 weeks later -

White .. very white, he looks at his mother's face and straight into her deep blue eyes, surprised as his father follows them both, and opens a door, the two horses come out of their safe place and come to greet the turtle blue ribbon, but the child does not understand that they are approaching him.

Leonardo: He puts his hand on everyone's head - Hello ... - Look into the mare's eyes - Do you feel bad? - He puts his hand on his side - Raph .. nozomi feels bad - he said.

Raphael: Look where the colt will come out - No .. the time is locked up, there is still a long way to go until he is born .. - he said.

Nozomi gets attached to leo and her long white tail moves, she traps, the black stallion walks to the turtle in red and begins to chase umi .. he gallops to cover himself with hayabusa with raph. Leo laughs but a curious sniff and moving, looks at the turtle in blue and then does an action so that he looks down, the turtle looks at what he was referring to.

Leonardo: He sees the turtle with yellow / greenish / blue eyes in his arms clearly excited - Hey .. she is nozomi .. - he shows the mare and the curious stallion to the little one, who making noises looked at them from the arms and warm coat - And he is daichi .. - he said.

Raphael: Take daichi's paw as he recovers - He is a good animal, a beast you can say ... - he said - She had no choice but to surrender to his charms ... like your mother - he says, finishing seeing that it was good.

Leo leaves the corral of the two horses with the help of Raph, they go inside before the baby froze, the baby's cry was heard for wanting to continue outside, Raph stays with the little one and lets Leo make dinner .. a face contest between father and son while reading is busy.

A guest arrives at the house, he was bebop with his little pigs, when he sees the baby he cannot keep still without doing a couple of talking as a baby, the baby laughs, the two turtles were very friends of the wild boar as of the little pigs that were each getting bigger ..

\- 1 month later -

The end of winter began and spring approached more and more, and the first outing of raphanardo to some friends, comfortable in the arms of his mother and watching the landscape that became greener every day, as his mother showed them, what her mother is wearing a blue bandana and her father a bigger red one.

Arriving at the destination they get off, some screams and some children run to the blue turtle wanting to see the smallest turtle, aylen takes her children inside, allowing the two masters of ninjutsu art to enter. As I read, he sits down and the three humans, with the 4 children watching the little boy.

Sagikage: Look at the smallest turtle - Is it a boy? - He said more in question.

Suisei: Just like her older brother - how much does he have? - question.

Giotto: Excited - can we play with him? - He said with a smile with about 2 missing teeth.

Sonryugu: Hugging leo - Mama turtle .. - leo blushes for that.

Raph answers the children's questions and talks to Tachyon and Alessander for a while. Aylen, like all the previous two months, the nurse takes a day to check on her favorite patient. The turtle that was more active than other times or when she did. saw for the first time. And he does his new "tricks", surprising the children who were in the review this day.

Leonardo: He laughs at faces - He does that almost all the time - he takes it and leaves it in his shell, raphanardo turns to his plastron without much effort - He is very naughty .. hey - he said and sees that he is holding his head for a few moments the solo - hey raph !, look .. - draws the attention of the muscular one.

Raphael: Nods - Soon we will leave him alone ... and play around there - he says and takes a photo.

Giotto: Curious - Mommy, where did the baby come from? - Innocent question.

Alessander: He covers his mouth before he says anything else - I'm sorry ... - with a nervous laugh.

The most uncomfortable moment in Leo's life ... worse than the time of his menstruation in the affluence with Raph .. Aylen tells him that when he is a little older, they stay a few more moments with them and it is time to go. At home, the children did not want them to leave and stay longer, but Leo explains that the cold of the night was bad for him and the baby.

The 3 turtles go home, the road was long on the way back, a moment for me to breastfeed his baby, Raph looks for some water for Leo, about 30 minutes later and Raphanardo Raphael was full and sleepy. They continued on their way, but then the blue turtle had a question regarding whether raph would start his return to the patrol today, they come home and the first one enters, raph goes inside to look for some things, headphones and everything necessary for today.

Leonardo: Take the bird out with the baby - We already talked, daddy is going to make his rounds and we are waiting for him .. - he says to the baby - Hayabusa guides Raph .. - he said.

Raphael: Already riding daichi - Come back early! - it goes.

\- Later.. -

Leo guides Raph by what he sees hayabusa, but a certain baby that was on his legs, Leo sitting in the lotus position but the cable of his headphones was long and the little boy took it, Leo took it off.

Leonardo: It hits his little leg - No no noooo, don't grab him .. - he said.

/ Raphael: From the other side - This way? - question. /

Leonardo: Listen to the question - If that one, will take you to one ... - he doesn't feel the headphones, look down, raphanardo with them in his hands - Noooo - he said but raph heard something else - Excuse me ... raphanardo is very old ... - said.

/ Raphael: Laughs - That's something of mine .. read? - question. /

Leonardo: Take off the headphones and turn off the signal on your side - Raphanardo raphael !! - shouts.

Raphael feels a chill go all over his shell, these idiots are saved and he rushes to get home, the hayabusa follows him from above, he makes his way with daichi very hurried, when he arrives he finds Leonardo on one side and raphanardo on the other in his basket.

Raphael: Kiss Leo, he doesn't answer - What happened? - The question.

Leonardo: Look at the basket - I don't know, ask your son ... - crossed his arms sitting on his knees.

Raphael: He carries the baby who, with crocodile tears, wanted to have his mother by his side - But look, he's crying ... - he said rocking the boy - (You have to reconcile with your mother ... dwarf) - he looks seriously into his eyes.

Raphanardo: Look at leo - A .. - he makes his hands grab.

Leonardo: Sighs and carries him - I didn't want to leave you like that .. and I didn't want to hit you, but you have to pay attention when I talk to you .. - he said look at raph.

Raphael: Without believing what I hear - did you hit him? - question.

Leonardo: Nods - Yes, I hit him, he didn't want to let me do anything ... - said a baby giggle is heard.

The two are not surprised .. their son is very like them or well raph looks like himself and Leo confirms that he has two raphs to take care of themselves ..

\- With the couple in purple and orange, new york -

1 Month:

Makey already understands I read by vomiting in the mornings, afternoons or nights ... he had to change his diet a little ... radically, but the pizza calls him ¨makey come to eat .. the temptation is more than you .. .¨, Donnie prepares all the good that he can eat between them, some meat, but the roles exchanged as Makey wanted, just a little for him and more for Donnie and sensei.

Michelangelo: Eating but you feel the looks - At least thank me that I am not swallowing it all ... - he said.

Donatello: Nod - Thank you .. but we are concerned that you feel bad .. - he said.

Sensei splinter: He strokes his beard - Donatello, Michelangelo knows what he is doing ... - he said - mother's instincts tell him what to do ... - he says taking his cup of tea.

Michelangelo: He crosses his arms and raises his head in reason - And I want you well fed .. - He said listen to the aww of the sensei - So that you get fat and ugly, and for no bitch to notice you and make you fall in love with their boobs .. - he said with a mysterious rage.

The conversation with makey ended, and at night a long talk about who the only one he loved was the two of them ..

2 months:

A very big request where justification is everything and everything is tooodooo, the couple and a private chat in their room behind closed doors, the sensei splinter listening with a glass ... he is not the only one being the three humans listening to everything; They were talking about a job offer so they had an income for them but the orange turtle comes in a coat and literally pulls the glasses guy into the room.

A well-dressed suit is presented by the orange turtle for the one in purple, everything is tight with pants the same as always, paties are sexy ... the top is what worries the purple one, jealousy if you jealousy .. that they take away from makey.

Michelangelo: Breathe - And it's all ... questions? - He says.

Donatello: Nods - And what about above? - question.

Michelangelo: It shows again - I want when to have this like this and when to be hot again to come out this sexy! - he exclaims.

Donatello: Denies - There is something I do not understand ... - I said - Are you going to put something on top? - question.

Michelangelo: Since I hit him with a computer - do you want me to show you why there is nothing upstairs? - The question.

Donatello: Nod - Well yes ... - he said.

Nothing is heard ... very mysterious that the rat even sticking his ear listens to what happens, the purple turtle very pleased enjoys what the orange has, his face between some tits ... even starting his pregnancy and already He had ... but he got him to put on a jacket.

3rd month:

Spoiled .. that's the only thing splinter can say, but it was so nice to see him at the same time, the baby was in perfect health and was showing himself, the aunts already started giving them gifts, that is, april and the boss vincent, while the guys .. tried not to get the entire store to them, and because their budgets were not so good .. some goodies would make the turtle happy.

Without much upset the turtle agrees to work with Chief Vincet on a type of investigation that required both of them to use their ninja skills, especially with a little help from the new recruit, Rocksteady, who lived in an apartment for the Chief.

For both families things were going very well .. the most important of leo and raph, raphanardo, each day more curious, make and donnie waiting for theirs with great enthusiasm, experiencing what was so special for leo and raph ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\--------------------------------------


	38. Chapter 38: First attempts to walk .. You have to get dressed! .. 4 month

\- April 26, 2018 -

They woke up, fed the animals and pets, went to the kitchen and ate breakfast, bathed, dressed in their suits and went to do the training like every day, only the spectator of both was in other plans, I read I leave it During that, like other times, naked so that his scaly skin breathed a little. When they finished their learning today, it was the most difficult time ... dressing

As a mutant baby turtle can be so reluctant to get dressed, if they dress themselves all the time at home or outside even to go on missions or being on Sundays doing nothing, Leo turns to see Raph walking with nothing when leaving the room, well .. almost all the time, he grabs the leg of the crawling turtle.

Leonardo: Put it in your shell - Raph !! Tell your child to get dressed !! - Shouts to the one with the red bandana.

Raphael: Watching television - Raphanardo let yourself be dressed !! - not really wanting to stop.

Listen to hurried footsteps and turn to see Leo coming down with a set to dress the baby, on his shoulder a hakama, he sits alone so that the one in blue throws his pants, and tries to dress the yellow-green / blue eyes. He gets up and slowly puts on the garment .. he looks at the little boy who tries to run away from his mother, but he does not do it as fast as he wants, leo just puts the hakama without a diaper and leaves it on his belly in the tufon.

Leonardo: Sigh - You can't spend all your time naked .. - he said touching a finger to the baby's cheek - Raph, watch how well .. - he said to get up.

Raphael: He looks at it as he passes to the other room - what are you going to do? - He asks carrying the little vandal.

When asked, he takes out a few canvases and boxes with paintings, the one in red turns off the television and takes the child with him, the garden landscape was so beautiful with the arrival of spring in all its splendor a table in the middle of the Room was the support of the blue turtle, this being the job that both chose to get a little money to support the horses, chickens and themselves without having to steal ..; This was what I read about when Raph was busy, with the help of Alessander and Tachyon, and Aylen's husband without knowing who was painting, they were sold at auctions or online more than anything.

Raphanardo: Look at leo - Aaa .. - she calls him with a smile.

Leonardo: Look at him - Mama, he's busy ... - he said painting the base of the landscape - You should help me one day to paint ... - he says to raph - Outside there is more scenery ... + sigh + but raphanardo is still very small ... - he said .

Raphael: Smile - Go change and take daichi ... I'll stay with him while you look for inspiration - he said.

Leonardo: He shakes his head - No! I will stay with raphanardo, I have to be with him - he says and tries to take the aforementioned.

Raphael: He won't let him grab him - No, you're going to go outside and take some time alone - he said and I was going to say something else - It's an order ... - he said.

The blue turtle had no choice but to obey his partner, he goes to the room and dresses in his suit, looks for his things especially his katanas, and says goodbye to raph and raphanardo ..

\- 1 hour later -

He returns home with a lot of new material and takes off his sandals before stepping on the wooden floor, but he looks around ... the house was in a mess, his mind quickly filled with worry and all situations possible Where is raphanardo and raph ?, sniffs the place in search of the scent of the two, lets himself be guided to the room upstairs to his room, slowly opens the sliding wooden door ... finds raph.

Slowly step to approach the turtle in red a katana in his hands, when he is close enough the smell of something characteristic of something other than that of the two and sees the help face of the other, looks at the baby with watery eyes real. His hakama and raph full of ... poop.

Leonardo: He carries the baby and takes him to the bathroom - that's why I didn't want to leave you with your dad, but he didn't, I'll take care of him! - He said bathing the baby turtle.

Raphael: He was taking a shower and listening to everything - Lose I am careless ... I do not deserve you ... - I answered.

Leonardo: Finish washing the baby, put a towel on it - I want you sleeping in the living room ... - he said to the one in red before leaving the bathroom.

Raphael: He comes out of bathing - All of me ... all of me - takes the dirty clothes to the laundry.

She starts washing and arrives in the living room, wait ... wasn't there a third world war here ?, she looks at leo giving rapha one of his baby meals, the baby eats it all without much opposition from him. Leo looks at him calm and serene, his anger has subsided, he approaches and sits on the other side of the table for his safety.

Raphanardo: Purring very hard - Aaa aa .. - stop eating.

Leonardo: He eats a little - I already ate another now you .. open .. - he said firmly but the baby did not eat anymore - Shall we hit daddy? - He extends the spoon to the one in red - Eat raph .. - With a face like I think I'm going to starve you.

Raphael: He eats it - it is good he eats dwarf ... - it was rare and it was made of vegetables ... with good reason the dwarf did not want to eat more, the child does not eat more of that.

The afternoon without speaking, and at nightfall Raph returns home but no dinner and no sign of Leonardo or Raphanardo, checks the house, a tufon for him in the living room, enters his room where Leo was asleep. Just ... mmm ... he climbs up and begins to kiss his neck, he uncovers it and finds the least expected, his son between leo's breasts ... he looks at leo's face, he was awake.

Leonardo: Not very happy - what are you doing here? - Asks Raph throws him back with his foot and sits down - I don't want to have an argument ... - he said.

Leo leaves rapha in the tufon in his tummy, raph explains what happened this morning ..

\- Flashback -

When Leonardo goes looking for something to work with, he prepares the little one a little nest to spend that time without reading, but he goes looking for a bottle and when he returns nothing from the green / yellow / blue eyed turtle, he looks at a sideways and sees him doing it like a worm, he puts his hands to lean back and propels with his feet forward.

Raphael: He carries it and takes it to the nest, cradles it - To eat ... - but he did not open his mouth, he manages to put the bottle in but only sucks a cough - No no .. - he said.

He pats him on his shell, he feels as if something on his shoulder ... he takes it under his arms and the very face of evil in something so small, this son of his mother is like him ... he likes problems .. grab a cloth and wipe it clean. Look down and there is no baby ... the cry or scream gives him the location, on the kitchen step, he grabs him again.

He lays him down in the nest and tries to sleep him, but he begins to scream louder, he begins to rock him, he pulls him out, he lets Umi call him, let Haybusa put himself in his shell, until he leaves him in his plastron to begin to calm already dozing, he also falls asleep; about 15 minutes he wakes up and his hand goes to his stomach, something wet and with something sticky, he brings his hand up to his nose and he smells .. open his eyes, it was shit.

Look at the baby on his chest walking to his face, with the forearm of the hand with the thing holding him, look at his plastron and that the dirtiest hakama being white ... breathe and try to clean everything, he removes the hakama and he begins to walk he goes pee the tufon ... leo will kill him.

He takes the dwarf to put on another hakama, but as with leo and his fear of hurting him or hurting him leaves him like that ... that's what leo feels like ... shit.

\- End of flashback -

Raphael: Looks in his eyes - That's what happened ... - he says crossing his arms.

Leonardo: Look at his son, he is sitting alone and falls into his shell, series was very cute - You don't have me very happy ... - he said - It's a lie, your daddy already knows what it was like to take care of him and your uncles! - He says laughing.

Raphael: Disgusted - It makes you laugh ... - he says - I shit on myself .. and he made me pee, he made me mess up the house - he lists things.

The blue turtle lies down and pulls the red one with it, the turtle hatchling watches as his mother and father start to get along, he approaches Raph's face .. he looks at them curious, the child's hand takes his nose and he squeezes it very eagerly, with the help of leo he takes his hand away. Leonardo scolds him for behaving like this, with his father.

Leonardo: He cradles him - He doesn't hit daddy, don't hit him and you have to listen to what he tells you ... - the baby screams and starts crying - Don't cry ... but don't think you can mistreat your father ... - He said - I will replace it one day raph .. - He said only.

He lies down to sleep or I read he sleeps the baby first .. Raph goes for his "consolation prize", but I read only threatened him with a kunai that was under the pillow, he held his hand in a game a little big when I read He surrenders because of Raph's progress, without both clothes, his limbs well erect and I read ready, he starts to put it in and Leo makes his head to one side ... look at the baby who was "making attempts to crawl", look to raph and everything very visible.

The most uncomfortable moment of his life ... calm down for a moment and get dressed, the sleeping baby between them was what now avoided ending up making a brother for him ... the only one at the time ... and unique for his mother, with her breasts being just for him ... raph was not so happy to have this, but leo no longer worries about having to take contraceptives so that was raphanardo ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------


	39. Chapter 39: From 5 to 6 months, crawling and standing, eating, visitors

\- June 16, 2018, raphanardo 5 months -

Nozomi gave birth in the early morning to a black and white foal, so cute that it did not take long to stand on its trembling legs and fall in the attempts to walk, watching the mare and the foal during the early morning, raph returns inside to the house to see leo with rapha in a basket that he puts in his shell, that is a nickname that he gives his son, who excited to see his father and he takes him out of the place; Kiss Leo before going to get a soda.

Raphael: He carries it - Leo, nozomi already had his baby ... - He said and lifts Raphanardo a little over his head - You already have a playmate - he says and looks at Leo who gives him a face that stops moving what he will throw you up.

Raphanardo: Laughing at the way his father plays.

Leonardo: He shakes his head cooking soup, rice and sausages - You never learn ... - he says - Can you play with him for a moment? - Ask raph.

The red turtle goes to the living room and takes control of the television, plays a baby program, sits the baby on his legs and leaning his shell against the plastron, changes the channels to one of sports, the boy pouts, puts one of animals .. the boy stares at the kittens purring, hayabusa and umi look at those who a month ago almost killed themselves for being alone without the one in blue.

Raphael: Look at leo - Leo we have a cat ... - said his arrogant smile.

Leonardo: Look from where it is - Raph watches how well, breakfast will be - says.

While raphanardo discovered something interesting, he put his hands and legs and lifted one first and then he advanced .. he tried sometimes balancing his weight and using his tail to move, he began to do it quickly .. he began to reach a part that suddenly it is lifted .. end of the adventure on 4 legs.

Raphael: Using his sai to prevent it from happening again, he sighs with relief - That was close ... - he said and looks at Leo with the tray - I can explain it ... - he says lifting the baby with his sai.

Leonardo: Denies - He is already crawling .. he will soon stand alone and walk .. - he said some sadness .. - Well, breakfast is ready .. - he said and the flannel that is exposed on his chest is lowered - It's time to eat raphanardo .. - he says to the baby.

The two of blue and red bandanas eat what I prepare this, the baby was breastfed at the same time with some help he stands still, but what his parents ate caught his attention, look at his mother's rice and soup. Leo sees that he stops sucking and looks at what is in front of him, he takes some rice with his chopsticks ... the little turtle closes his mouth for a moment, opens a little and lets Leo put the piece, chews a little ... swallows and open again.

Raphael: His mind - (Don't give him that I have to break my shell too soon!) - he thought and hiding his expression - Don't you think it's too small to eat from ours? - said.

Leonardo: He looks at him seriously - He can, we ate rice from very young .. - he said and look at the baby who was now looking at the soup, he takes a spoon and gives him a little - How delicious the soup .. - he said.

Raphanardo's face full of soup and grains of rice, so cute that Raph takes a photo of his son, keeps it in a special folder that when he grows up will make him have a hard time, he stretches out with his chopsticks a piece of sausage , the child opens his mouth and eats, swallows.

Raphanardo: Applauding - Ma .. - he said look at the surprised face of his dad and his mom - Au .. - falls into his shell accidentally hitting his mom between his legs.

Leonardo: Holding the urge to scream - In your possible brothers ... - raph pats him - How much I hate you ... - he said as low as possible.

Raphael: He kisses his cheek and he rubs his shoulder - It hurts, I imagine ... - he said but Leo gives a blow between the legs - Son .... ......... - he said clenching his hand into a fist - The brothers ... - he muttered.

Leonardo: Having already passed it - Eat because we are going to meet the new family member, and training - he said carrying raphanardo - Let's go bathe ... - he says.

Raph stays a moment longer with the pain between his legs and several controlled breaths, he gets up and goes to bathe together with leo and rapha who inusually had their backs to the door, he performs the ritual of cleaning leo's shell with a special brush, leo purrs and lets out endless sounds that make raphanardo respond just like raph, leo turns and looks at raph with a smile.

Leonardo: With raphanardo at the water level - Put your hands up so you can see ... - he said.

Raphael: Nod - Ready read .. what will you teach me? - question.

Leo releases the baby in the water and he keeps his head up, but stays afloat and advancing towards Raph's hands ... the one in red can't believe it ... he was swimming alone as if he were one of them; He lifts him up when he reaches his hands, turns him around and sees him swim towards Leo. He is the most beautiful thing, his family.

Raphael: He dives for a moment disappearing from the top, go to read imitate him with the baby who holds his breath - Hehe. - Serie.

Leonardo: Help raphanardo to go up for air with his head, he sinks again.

The little one tries to stay at the bottom of the pool, but he climbed because he was not as heavy, but the three-fingered hand grabbed him with two fingers and put him next to them, he was Raph and Leo imitates the amber-eyed man. the three go up for air, laugh and join their foreheads; They are going to get dressed to train, Leo even wears a raph scarf.

\- In the so-called dojo -

This dojo was more curious only the foundations were found, raph rebuilt it during October and November of last year, in a short time a warm and spacious enough place to train, it was cleaned daily by the two, before each training and end, leo uses a special strap with the basket to carry the baby from 5 to 6 months in his shell; her katanas become hanging on her waist with a small harness.

They hear a very loud neigh, they go out to see and it was nozomi with daichi, the little foal was behind his mother, who made the pure black horse back, but the little foal approaches the horse and sniffs the largest horse, this he sniffs the same and licks her forehead; the mare calms down and looks at the turtle, then at the bitch with the foal playing but runs to her mother scared.

Leonardo: Unzip the harness system from the basket and take the harness to go carefully to the front - Come on, we'll introduce you to your friend soon ... - he said.

Leo takes out his katanas, the baby comes out of his basket to see his mother's weapons, her brightest little eyes and listens to the metallic sound of raphs' sais blows, well, those things made them change their minds, leo makes movements and the sound draws the child's attention.

Then they get serious but still try to draw attention to other weapons, such as kunais and shurikens, smoke bombs or hand-to-hand combat techniques, the naringata that I read made with one of their katanas, or the art of chains that his father knew and used with cowards who did not have the eggs to dare to fight with him; Leo tries not to say bad words.

Sitting after a somewhat difficult routine, especially I read who stopped doing it since 6 and a half months of pregnancy, although he did a little with his katanas in secret during those 4 months of care on raph protectors.

Leonardo: Look at Raph who shows his saia to the baby - Be careful with that .. - He said seeing how close they were to the boy.

Raphael: He nods and shows him a movement with a sai - See this, I'll show you when you can get up without help ... - he said to the baby.

Leonardo: He smiles and shows him his katana - should we leave him when he is older to choose his weapons? - He said looking how the little boy is interested in the tapes of the weapon.

Raphael: He smiled - Yes, although he seems to like ours better - he tries to take away a sai - Come on ... - he says.

Raphanardo: Take the sai - Ño, ño ... - he said not wanting to drop the weapon.

Raphael: He growls and snorts through his nose - Give it to me ... - Be careful and look at Leo - Well, if you are not going to give it to me then I will stay with your mommy ... - he said.

Raph kisses leo and he corresponds, the two separate and settle better, I read on raph's lap, the idea was to make the baby jealous to drop his weapons, but he only stayed playing or trying to raise the sais. Leo separates and adjusts the exposed part of his chest, stands up, takes the baby turtle in his arms and keeps his katanas in the covers.

Leonardo: Putting the baby on the wooden floor - I will go for the first berries of the season .. - he said as he tied the straps with the katanas and stepped on raphanardo's hakama so that Raph could save his sais - We will return soon .. - said.

Raphael: He smiled with his typical smile that makes Leo feel blush - While I do some things in the forge .. - he said, putting away his sais - I work in armor ... - he gestures on his chest.

Leonardo: He loses his blush - You're a ... - he sighs - Better start making those foot clan costumes - he said and finished adjusting the basket on his shell.

Raphael: He kisses him and then the little rebel - Pay attention to Leonardo - he said to the little one, growling - Be careful with the bears, with the hunters and the foot soldiers, however ... - knowing that the Leo's eyes sounded very, very smart. "I know you can kick all of them in the butt," he said, leaning his shell against the door frame, folding his arms.

The turtle in blue puts on his sandals ... and his sandals? He left them here, he looks at the turtle in red, who shows him his new shoes ... black boots with heels. He gets a little curious because of the way he shows his elegance when walking, he does a few pirouettes with his katanas, his baby looked surprised at the movement and sound that he made from the safety of Raph's arms, stops and looks down they feel soft .. if you keep them.

Raphael puts the baby turtle with amber and blue eyes in the basket, the turtle disappears gracefully in about 5 minutes, the turtle in red tightens his jacket and goes to work on what is ordered.

They start by heating the metal, and checking the tempering of a ceremonial katana ... it is very good, without splinters or imperfections, its weight is correct as it remembers from the previous day, it makes the handle fast. He reviews his other project two sais of the same metal, grabs a hammer and begins to shape the tips.

\- The turtle in blue -

He went straight to his favorite meadow of berries and blueberries, leaves his baby asleep in his basket, listens to the movement of the bushes and leaves, his hand on the handle of his katana and see what the sound did, his new and unusual friend the mutant boar .. see something new that follows this one or try to follow him .. the boar greets him and carries what appears to be a baby, addresses him. A baby boar-rhino with 4 months .. things that one finds out, they talk for a while eating berries.

Bebop: Seeing your baby - I loved rocksteady since I met him in that bar, it was like love at first sight, since then we spent looking for a way to live .. since we mutated it was more different than other times, I didn't think that It was possible and I did not know what I was waiting for ... but I still feel that he is a treasure - he said ending his story with rocksteady and how he had his little pig - Don't you guys stay together? - asks about his family.

Leonardo: Something sad - Yes .. but ours was secret - he said - I find out that I'm pregnant, raph and I separated for a while, but they find us .. the sensei wanted to stop us, kill my baby .. - he said look at raphanardo in his basket - He was already very much in me, I loved him unconditionally like raph despite his first impression .. we left was and is the best for him - he said seriously.

The baby turtle wakes up and begins to do his thing, the blue turtle takes it and tries to make him sleep, but the turtle shows the wild boar the characteristic rebel of its father. The hybrid baby sitting watching his mother, it was time to go for the boar when his escorts arrived; but before the blue turtle takes a photo of the baby rhino-wild boar.

The blue turtle continues to collect the fruits, its basket is more than full and it carries its baby in its arms, it hears voices of human beings, it disappears without a trace, when they went to investigate.

\- At home -

The turtle in red finished his errands, and he was checking the potato crops after the rice one, the mare and foal were fine, now he was training the peregrine falcon to drive away the annoying crows with the help of umi that drives them away from eating the valuable ones points or leaves, he looks towards the forest and notices the leo with raphanardo in his arms, he arrives with him and pulls him into the house; He tells him how he found the wild boar and the baby of this, shows him the photo, and the very awake turtle doing his thing, it was 5:40 in the afternoon.

Leonardo: Sitting on his lap raphanardo - And this little galapa, made me feel sorry - accuses him - He bit me and mistreated me - accuses him with raph - the baby stops and starts kissing him on the cheek.

Raphael: Biting his leg - You are punished .. without your mom for today .. - he said.

Leonardo: With evident sarcasm - And you, are you going to take care of it? - The question.

Raphael: He denies - I said it in jest - he loads Leo with the baby, this little boy looks at him with few friends - I already did what I asked for - he shows him the Japanese sword with the longest blade - I will take it today to test it - he said.

Leonardo: He nods pouting for wanting to try it on - That's very good, what do you have? - He asks a little curious and more when he leaves it in front of the television.

Raphael: His hand scratching the back of his head - Is he getting bigger? - He says - I think you can accompany me to the patrol now? - I didn't know how to use the words.

Leonardo: Look at the baby a little iffy - do you have it under control or do you invite me on a three date? - He smiled at the one in red, he plays with his baby or well, he told him that it was time to eat and he begins to suck - Doing this sometimes gives me a little shame, imagine yourself in the middle of a battle, it would end up killing everyone, no It would not be honorable at all - he says.

They both look at the baby, they have killed before having him and before being a couple ... it was his life and his inheritance for being ninjas and choosing this way of life .. well they could not choose for themselves and the circumstances as allowed your sensei. His mother and father were murderous monsters and he was just a little boy who did not know that if on one occasion his father or mother were not in a very good mental state ... they would kill him so easily.

Leonardo: He goes to bed with his baby to put him to sleep - You must go on patrol - he said something in his muffled voice.

Raphael: He gets up and when I read he goes to the kitchen, he follows him - You had the same thought, did I? - Asks him as casual as possible.

Leonardo: He stops dead - You know we can kill him by accident ... - he said serious and low, just loud enough for him to hear.

Raphael: He hugs him by his shell from behind his hands on his belly - Do not say that because we will not do it, he is our son - he said and kisses his neck - He, our love and we in general, stay together - he said - ¿ And who knows, if at some point, I don't say now but not much later, do we have another one? - caresses the flat stomach of leo, his scaly skin and plastron had been a few weeks as it was before.

The turtle in red finished his errands, and he was checking the potato crops after the rice one, the mare and foal were fine, now he was training the peregrine falcon to drive away the annoying crows with the help of umi that drives them away from eating the valuable ones points or leaves, he looks towards the forest and notices the leo with raphanardo in his arms, he arrives with him and pulls him into the house; He tells him how he found the wild boar and the baby of this, shows him the photo, and the very awake turtle doing his thing, it was 5:40 in the afternoon.

Leonardo: Sitting on his lap raphanardo - And this little galapa, made me feel sorry - accuses him - He bit me and mistreated me - accuses him with raph - the baby stops and starts kissing him on the cheek.

Raphael: Biting his leg - You are punished .. without your mom for today .. - he said.

Leonardo: With evident sarcasm - And you, are you going to take care of it? - The question.

Raphael: He denies - I said it in jest - he loads Leo with the baby, this little boy looks at him with few friends - I already did what I asked for - he shows him the Japanese sword with the longest blade - I will take it today to test it - he said.

Leonardo: He nods pouting for wanting to try it on - That's very good, what do you have? - He asks a little curious and more when he leaves it in front of the television.

Raphael: His hand scratching the back of his head - Is he getting bigger? - He says - I think you can accompany me to the patrol now? - I didn't know how to use the words.

Leonardo: Look at the baby a little iffy - do you have it under control or do you invite me on a three date? - He smiled at the one in red, he plays with his baby or well, he told him that it was time to eat and he begins to suck - Doing this sometimes gives me a little shame, imagine yourself in the middle of a battle, it would end up killing everyone, no It would not be honorable at all - he says.

They both look at the baby, they have killed before having him and before being a couple ... it was his life and his inheritance for being ninjas and choosing this way of life .. well they could not choose for themselves and the circumstances as allowed your sensei. His mother and father were murderous monsters and he was just a little boy who did not know that if on one occasion his father or mother were not in a very good mental state ... they would kill him so easily.

Leonardo: He goes to bed with his baby to put him to sleep - You must go on patrol - he said something in his muffled voice.

Raphael: He gets up and when I read he goes to the kitchen, he follows him - You had the same thought, did I? - Asks him as casual as possible.

Leonardo: He stops dead - You know we can kill him by accident ... - he said serious and low, just loud enough for him to hear.

Raphael: He hugs him by his shell from behind his hands on his belly - Do not say that because we will not do it, he is our son - he said and kisses his neck - He, our love and we in general, stay together - he said - ¿ And who knows, if at some point, I don't say now but not much later, do we have another one? - caresses the flat stomach of leo, his scaly skin and plastron had been a few weeks as it was before.

Leonardo: He smiles happily and removes the hands of three darker fingers from his abdomen - If we stay together ... - he turns and joins his foreheads - But you won't get me pregnant again so soon - he said making the turtle laugh with muscles, this one tries to seduce him with a small demonstration of his toned muscles - Although you are fine .. - he purposely bites his lower lip - (He wants to look .. but, no, there will be no love for up to two years) - he reminds himself.

Raphael: He runs his hands down his butt to get him out of his thoughts - I love you .. - he said for a moment joins his foreheads and purrs very loudly, and makes a call like a small shriek and I answer - I see you for dinner, but you sleep .. - he said putting on his jacket.

The blue turtle wakes the baby for a moment and takes him to say goodbye to his father, Raphael says goodbye to the boy in a bad mood and leaves, Leo stays waiting for him to disappear in the thick forest, sighs and smiles when he sees his he drinks although angry asking about what they would do by tilting his head, he leaves him playing with his toys while he prepares him something to eat ... some carrots and potatoes as puree. He sends hayabusa equipped to see how Raph was doing or if he needed help, he gives food to Raphanardo and keeps track of Raph.

\- While raph -

Look up the peregrine falcon flying above him and his camera with all lights on, listen to the voice of leo and the voice of his son, leo informs him that he is eating and therefore so much scandal, he laughs and continues his mission.

After two hours, he was hitting the last guy who wanted to hurt the girl with Latin features, not on his guard and least of all the poor innocent woman who looks for how to help her family, makes a pile with the men and makes her symbol, go up quickly to the building and jump from building to building to what seems to be a very popular square that they knew and have saved people, they left their symbol where everyone saw it the next morning, that was the reason why they began to to be known, look at the street from where you are standing something was happening; hayabusa on her shoulder taking a break, her gaze falls on a woman .. she was april .. she was not alone, she was accompanied by her faithful cameraman and the detective, apart from another reporter .. shit tachyon's girlfriend.

He is careful, he informs leo and he informs him that deploying hayabusa to see better, he pulls the bait and the bird follows its objective, passes over people at a considered height, seeing where its food was, while with its paw with the camera helped to observe the turtle in blue, finds its bait behind the reporter in a yellow vest, she sees it go down and ducks in time, the blonde reporter makes an announcement that this duck was not expected.

¿???: Look at the bird - And we believe that our vigilantes are watching us right now - he said with a huge smile - They surely took time to see the restoration of this square and how can we not thank him more for his work , its symbol is still intact - he said.

The noble bird takes flight when it does not see its owner in red in the building, the woman in the yellow vest sees where the bird flies and then understood it, this ceremony where the vigilantes were the other two brothers and the hawk who almost La mata is apparently one of his business cards, he looks carefully at the symbol when the fair was starting; the two men accompanying him were concerned.

Vernon: He looks at her and he looks at the detective - April, is something wrong? - asks something concerned about the woman.

Casey: Just as concerned as the older man - did something come to mind? - question.

April: Nod - They are here .. - he said pulls out his phone and takes a photo.

The three friends head to their hotel ..

\- while with raph -

He arrives as fast as he can home, where I read, he waits for him as seriously but with some concern in the air ... they would take more care and try not to be seen by them, raphanardo seems to feel that his mother and father are somewhat scared, makes leo and raph hug him, a little affection on his part that calms his parents ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\--------------------------


	40. Chapter 40: First mission the three, Missions with makey and donnie ..

\- June 20, 2018 -

Well strapped and secure the straps, ready and secure weapons, 6 smoke bombs, surikens and kunais .. well put boots, arrows and bow .. a raph hurrying him, the last one missing .. the little baby turtle that was dressed in a pure white version of the raph outfit.

Raphael: Crossed his arms outside the house - It is only a reconnaissance mission, it is not a battle against the destroyer - he said as he prepares Nozomi and sees Leo go out - You would have taken longer ... - he said sarcastic.

Leonardo: Laughing falsely and sarcastically - I thought it was a date, so I prepared myself for it - letting the one in red notice his old samurai skirt and his chest covered by the bamboo necklace - I can go change, I don't care or if you want to go - he said.

Raphael: Denies - But I know that in this appointment there will be no .. - a finger on his lips and see the baby - But you will be surprised and I am not talking about the poop - he said trying a topic that both of them know.

Leonardo: Take the reins of nozomi - If what you say great and powerful leader, hot head - he said with some mockery as he climbs into the mare's saddle - The last one to arrive in the city takes care of raphanardo for a week! - shouts to advance this.

Raphael: Get on the stud - Don't even think about it, I won't take care of it! - A tone not scared or serious or mocking, it was pure and traumatic panic - (I will not let him leave me to rapha, not like the other time) - it was said in his mind - (But it is his "special" day or well you remembered ) - was holding back.

The blue turtle was the first to reach the city and go up to the building, he hides to scare Raph, the latter arrives a little tired, the blue turtle jumps to corner him on the ground, a sly smile on his face and he sit on your partner's stomach.

Raphael: He's trying to pick it up - We should be chasing criminals. Do not you believe it? - Asks - Although being sincere ... I like to be like this .. - He said knowing that Leo blushed and would get up.

And he sees how beautiful his partner is today, he can not believe that even with all the past in these almost two years together and with raphanardo, he looks younger at only 18 years old ... about 18 springs than the one in red share. He gets up when Leo turns to see him, his tail moves from side to side when he feels the look of the person in red, the sound reaches his ears as pieces of wood collide with each other; Look at the baby turtle playing with his mother's necklace and he notices the necklace he gave Leo when they were boyfriends and the key to the city they obtained by beating the krang.

Leonardo: Taking the little hand of rapha - Where are we going, rebel leader? - using nicknames that made raph's pride grow.

Raphael: Take a few steps forward - Well, you want to start at once - jump being followed by leo - You can follow me and I'll show you the fun - he said.

A few jumps on the roofs and commercial buildings, seeing how people prepared the festivities, the baby seems to be surprised by the large number of colors and lights, they were like fireflies but more colors. An altercation in an alley was the moment of the two, the katas of leo in their hands and raph their sais, go straight to arrest the men for no good, the two watch their backs; eyes with membranes.

Raph is in charge of about 4 men armed with knives and pistols, Leo is in charge of the leader and his right hand, they were a strange fusion of Italian mobsters and yakuzas, these did not expect to see another of those monsters or kappas, thinking that there was only the which his men call, Emperor aka, the other kappa with slight female resemblances, was his queen and would use that to his advantage.

Leader: Take out his katana - Hey beautiful .. - see that he doesn't seem to care what he says - What if you leave your emperor aka and come for me? - asks or suggests.

Leonardo: He does not fall into his trap - Aka is not my emperor - he said and stops the armed men who jump and use their katanas - He is my leader and companion .. - he said and runs straight to the man, the blade of his sword in the man's neck - You are nothing compared to him - his voice comes out dark and deep.

Leader: Take out a gun and point to the small bag that was on the bamboo necklace - I thought you would like, being treated as what you deserve - he said under his eyes they shine with the desire to have this copy for himself - You are very. - sees a head coming out of the bag.

Leonardo: Look where the man's eyes were looking and where the gun was pointed - Ha, get in your place - hide his baby's head and growl at the man - It was a bad move - his hand without a katana breaks the gun.

The unconscious men were found by the police, the turtle in red I do not expect Leo to have so much fun with the man who threatened the baby and was to help him, nobody messes with his son. He brings the turtle to his surprise, this not very excited is taken to a kind of botanical garden, a table and two chairs, blue and red flowers, he smiled a little sad.

Leonardo: Lower your head and look at your baby suckling, he was sitting - Raph .. I think I forgot something - he said but it stopped him.

Raphael: He kisses him - Yes ... our birthday, do not think I will forget him ... - he said and shows him the same katana in foundation- It is your gift - he said and gives it to him.

Leonardo: Take out the noble saber - Thank you .. but I have nothing for you - he said a little sad.

Raphael: See that raphanardo finishes eating - I am happy with rapha, being something that comes from you - he said with love.

The most pleasant evening ends earlier than planned, because of the baby turtle wanting his bedtime, they did not discuss that since the same man who was now sleepy did not sleep throughout the long day, they go home but take a moment to go with the man who saw the news 4 days ago, they did not meet the three humans ..

\- While in the city of New York, June 21, 2018 -

The purple turtle and the first time potato tries that the tricks of his loved partner pregnant and a little matured, were not going to stumble or exceed, the adorable orange turtle falls sitting on his back, his legs crossed and looking at the father of his baby, her new suit exposed showing the most attractive sides, her belly especially large.

Donatello: He points it out - Stop doing stunts, makey - he said - It can hurt the baby - he says.

Michelangelo: Sticking out his tongue - Oh come on, Donnie! It's only 5 months! - He said and falls on his feet.

Donatello: Take the now long bandana from Makey - And that's what I'm afraid ... - he said and he stays with the bandana scolding - Many things can happen - said his tone really worried.

Michelangelo: She hugs him and kisses him on the forehead - I know ... and I wonder if I read the same thing as me - she said a little sadly caresses her belly - My feelings and emotions do not let me think sometimes well - said.

Donatello: Corresponds - Do not say that - caress his shell and kiss his forehead - I like that our babies have your good heart of gold and precious stones - he says being the most sincere that he was - Why we are not going to kick their butts the bad guys, mmm? - The question.

The two go to an alarm signal in a market meeting town that resulted tonight with an endless number of thugs taking hostages, their only entrance in this case by the river the two prepare on the other side and launch into the Water. They plunge into the icy waters and head to their place where they would enter, donnie climbs first and then helps makey.

The fun begins when the lights begin to blink, the couple separates and the mother breaks the men, one for makey especially when using a baby as a hostage, this makey took him after removing the girl from the arms of that ugly man .. he didn't have a good time. The two figures disappear in the dark and those responsible for this problem are found with serious injuries ... but not as many as the horrendous man uses babies; the police are in charge of this case from now on.

The orange turtle, very happy that they let him out, hugs the purple turtle and reluctant to walk, makes the poor man carry him to the den. Hardly come to this his father gets to see how they returned from their missions and patrol, he begins to enjoy the opportunity to have grandchildren.

This gives makey a small wrapper was cake with strawberries courtesy of the reporter who knew very well the cravings for orange, but since she got there she went for another three-fingered hand, makey's face changes to a very sad one, but she only receives a..

Donatello: Cleaning his glasses - You have already eaten many sweets today - he said only.

But there was his father and the best grandfather in the world at that time ..

Sensei splinter: Caressing his beard - Donatello, you know that I once tried to castrate your brother Raphael with a single cane ... - his black eyes closed - So if I were you, I would give Makey that delicious cake, before I I ended up teaching that technique so that only the little one is an only child ... - he is going to look for some things in the kitchen.

Donatello: Look at his love - Makey, I think you can eat this ... - he gives him the package and sees that he was crying - If you have reason to be upset with me - His hand was grabbed by makey's.

Michelangelo: He looks for a place in his bulging belly - He is kicking ... - he said surprisingly to Donnie - He never does this or he moves ... - he said a small smile forms on his face - He is very healthy thanks to you .. - his Words with so much love reach Donnie's heart.

Donatello: Denies - You are also the one who helped me get here, makey, I love you - she said and kisses him - Even when you make me change my mind with the help of the sensei - he said and kisses him more - I can't live without you and your snacks, our baby, all your things that now you keep more educated and your smile - he said sounding like the poet as they would say.

As he is seen and heard by the sensei splinter spying on them from the kitchen, a tray of biscuits and bento for both of them, he can't help but feel that his heart has been since he took out the two older ones for believing that they should not be together for being brothers .. began to beat with the same warmth that I have cared for since they were children .. it can be said that it was the greatest happiness ..

The family must be reunited, but in case the children are not old enough, they will have to wait for this necessary reunion ... the laboratory screen shows a message ... we found them and in a painted emblem ... it says that they will not go for them until the baby is at least 3 years old for safety.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-----------------------


	41. Chapter 41: From 9 to 11, very talkative and tremendous .. birth of the baby ..

\- September 16, 2018 -

So many things have happened in their country in general but it was the same feeling globally, some bad some good but it is not like they could avoid everything, even if they were with their brothers but they would not make much difference, but there was always the opportunity to change things a little while still being a little; the divided family had many hopes, and among them the babies they have had or expect.

There are times when Raph is in a good mood ... but he just happens and is angry about the work day they both did every day, full of anger that he eliminates in his punching bag, or that simply when he fights against Leo for a moment with everything what is loaded and this in the same way with the one in red, just like Leo when he was stubborn, so is the scared call of raphanardo due to the loud sounds or screams and curses; They then passed to laughter and hugs of apology for the stubbornness of both.

As this morning, it was 10:30, they finished their homework easily as they perfected it in these months and their harvesting of potato crops, now playing a little rough as when they were children only that they had or tried to be careful, Leo quickly left the dominant raph, some of his aggressive or harmless growls were combined. The little turtle is awakened by the dull knocks and noises, he looks at his mother being trapped under his father, he wants to avoid being hurt.

Raphanardo: Look at both of them - Ma .. ma ... - he said and tried again, but was not heard - Maamaaa! - screams very loud.

The two largest look surprised at the child who crawled with an angry expression towards them, the turtle in blue sits when the one in red gives him space, the smallest turtle continues on its way until it reaches its mother's legs, bites the fabric of the His pants were already showing teeth in his mouth that were Leo's new terror and he carried it in his arms.

Leonardo: Surprised - What did you say, aka-chan? - The question.

Raphanardo: He clapped his hands to put his little hands on his mother's face, one hand extending a ribbon and grabbing her - Mamaa .. - He said more like a 2-year-old boy.

Raphael: Jealous - Mom, yes, and you were the one who didn't want to be called mom at first .. - He said crossed his arms - Haber ... say papa .. - he said.

Raphanardo: See the perfect moment - Mom ... - hug leo.

Raphael: Breathe calmly - Papa .. pa-pa .. - he said.

Raphanardo: With a malicious smile - Mama - he said.

And the time that happened or rather mid-afternoon of Raph trying to get his son to call him dad, Leo felt something bad for the turtle of the sais, but he himself knew that it was difficult to teach his baby to talk and take care not to take something dangerous, even with a supervisor, pick up the clothes and sheets, he only lacked the stinks.

The little galapaguito doing older things like standing alone by holding on with everything he had to hold on to, playing with his toys and making life miserable for Raph, biting him, and grabbing his phone, growling and yelling, but he still asked him for two simple words.

Raphael: He goes to the kitchen and takes a potato out of the basket - Haber ... your mother's son - sits at the table and leaves the vegetables there - What is this shit ...? - The question.

Raphanardo: Playing with what was brought - Pa .. pa .. papa - he said.

Raphael: Now it is pointed out - Yes dad, now I - he makes a sign to the dad and then to him - I'm dad, your dad ... - he said.

Raphanardo: Look funny - Mom .. - he said - Mother .. - He said with an accent on the ¨R¨ more than ¨L¨.

Raphael: He puts a hand on his face - Mardetasea .. - he murmurs - Dad, daddy or father .. that's all you can say .. - he says trying not to get angry.

Raphanardo: Look into raph's amber yellow eyes - Apaa .. pa .. mama .. - he said.

Raphael carries him in his arms at that moment Leo enters with the clothes, looks at the red turtle looking at the eyes of the smallest, sighs because the baby cannot make his father happy, leaves the basket with the clothes and takes the baby in arms.

Leonardo: He tickles his baby, he laughs - Please tell him what your dad asks you ... can you? - Soft question and gives it to Raph - Please .. - he repeats.

Raphanardo: Look at Raph a little doubtful - Papa .. - he said - Father .. - he said blushing.

Raphael: He smiled and held it up - You see that was so easy! - He said playing with him and puts him on the ground on his feet and grabs his little hands - And I try to do everything but you already knew - he said.

Raphanardo: Wagging his tail for his mother's smile - Shit .. mardetasea - he said with a somewhat malicious smile.

Not everything was good in life and Raph almost lost it with those words ... a very difficult explanation, a near castration and an imposition of a problem if he does it later, everything was fine. But the plans of the smallest tortoise that began to walk alone and followed them as much as he could afterwards or wherever his shaky legs came from the fatigue of the action.

Leo was in charge of checking the rice fields for the last time, although almost the baby turtle was asleep in his shell, the turtle in red helps him as much as possible with this, getting the one in blue to accept his apologies for teaching him not so good words in his own words .. after everything to fold and put away what was collected in reference to clothes, but a tornado of miniature stubbornness makes the afternoon for both.

\- In New York City -

It was the day, everyone was waiting outside the laboratory, april, casey, vernon and sensei splinter, for chief vincent on speaker to know everything in her office her secretary in the same way with the rhino listening through a speaker in her secluded house.

While in the laboratory, the orange turtle was clearly about to kill his partner, the pain since this morning with the rupture of the water and his guttural calls for help were not answered by this one who only told him: When more is done strong and just beginning ... unkind growls were heard from outside.

Donatello: Checking between the legs - Still to go, can I do something to make you feel better? - he asks while washing his hands.

Michelangelo: Not very happy - If you can castrate yourself and with that do when I want insemination .. but in you - he said holding back the urge to scream.

Donatello: Denies - That is very difficult because I would do the process myself and I would remove one of your ovaries ... - he said, arranging the last things - I can give you something to drink or eat ... - he said.

Michelangelo: Try to grab the blowgun - Epidural .. - he said.

Donatello: Denies - I'm sorry but no .. it can make the baby sick - he said seriously.

Michelangelo: Aim the laser sight at donnie - Well, I'll call you when I feel like I'm dying - he begins to fill it with little papers.

The purple turtle leaves the laboratory slowly even with the quick saliva papers that the orange one throws at its shell, those who were waiting look at the spectacled turtle that comes out with the best self-esteem in the world. He sits on a chair, more calm than normal, talks to them and pays attention to the bracelet on his wrist.

Michelangelo: From the lab - Dooniii! - shouts.

Donatello: Sigh - Let's see if he already has it, if I don't go out, take him to the hospital that the chief Vincent said ... - He said and gives Vernon the keys to the turtle truck - And I'm serious - he said entering.

The orange tortoise was looking at the newcomer, his tail wagging not very happy, the purple tortoise does the same procedure and checks him, yeah that's okay ..

Donatello: He sits between Mickey's legs and begins to instruct him - Well, when you feel that something wants to go out, bid - he said as easily as possible.

Michelangelo: He pushed with all his might but he was still angry - It's easier for you, you don't have to do it - he said to himself angrily.

Donatello: Caress Mickey's thigh - My love, I'm here .. - he said - Here I am and I'm helping you where I can, I'm not waiting in the living room or outside doing something else, I'm here with you right? - The question.

Michelangelo: Feel affectionate with that touch - This is a Mickey mission ... you can - he said to himself and keep pushing.

After about 30 minutes, there was still no baby outside and Mickey was blaming himself for everything, Donnie does a few tests and checks the ultrasound in case his hypotheses were wrong but it was that the baby was not very happy to go out, Donnie tries calm down ..

Donatello: Feel Mickey's belly with your hands - Okay ... you bid what you can and I press gently, okay? - The question.

Michelangelo: Already tired - Well, whatever you say .. - calms down a little and catches his breath.

A big push with the help of Donnie's hands, the head pops out and in a short time the shoulders are already passing, Mickey was already in his last energies, with another push from where the orange does not know and the help of Donnie leaves her baby. a little late to scream but it does.

Donatello: He takes it carefully and checks it and cleans it very carefully - Go to your mother .. - he said preparing to clean Mickey and cut the placenta.

Michelangelo: Look at his baby in his arms - How cute .. - He said sniffing the little one without any specific smell - He doesn't smell anything .. - he said without thinking.

Donatello: He laughs a little and sits down - It's because he doesn't have a specific smell yet .. he's a boy .. - said his voice more emotional than the previous times and he noticed certain similarities with him - How are we going to put him? - question covers it with a blanket.

Michelangelo: She hugs her carefully and comfortably with the help of donnie, she sees certain little things of donnie in her baby - Donatellangel .. donatello - she said tiredly.

Donatello: He smiled and kisses the head of Mickey and the baby - I'll tell the others that they can come to see you now - he said.

The purple turtle comes out giving the good news to those who were waiting, using the glasses at the door to listen to what was happening when they did not hear any scream after a while, they will see the mother and baby who was a little busy browsing her mother that was so pretty and sniff it. That day something changed in sensei and she couldn't help but be happy for her grandson who looked a lot like her father and the only thing about her mother was how her eyes showed innocence but in the color of her father ..

\- November 23, 2018 -

Raphanardo and Raphael were sleeping, it was 6:30, while I read listening to their breaths, he was cleaning the weapons and sharpening sitting on his legs as he always did, the katanas, the kunais, shurikens, sais, all weapons that they had their backs turned to them, I did not see so much problem; the duties done and the revisions to the bags of the already collected crops, not to mention the training.

The largest and most temperamental turtle was the calmest but his snoring would tell one that he was very asleep, very slight annoying sounds come from the other side, the yellow / greenish / blue eyes open and look for whoever was nearby , see your father snoring and a good game to entertain yourself.

The turtle climbs up his arm until he reaches his chest, puts a hand on his cheek and then on his nose, the features of annoyance are noticeable and the grunts are heard, when the baby lets go, his father sniffs and opens one of his yellow eyes looking for a moment at the boy who, wagging his tail, wanted to play with him. He lies on his side making the little one fall into his shell ... that will take up a good time, he feels like the ribbons of his bandana are pulled and some very curious little hands on his scaly skin, it was better than his face.

The baby tortoise almost 11 months old, curious about his mysterious father who wears what his mother showed him red ... if that thing that he always wears on his head and in the thing that hangs on his legs tries to remove the thing from his head, turn and see who always waited for his mother. He does not seem to realize that he woke up, he begins to crawl towards him.

He looks curiously at something that shines in front of his eyes, it has the shape of the things his father wears, he gets up on his little feet and takes a few steps, falls on his butt and extends his three-fingered hand to grab it ... but one more big takes it and takes it away from it.

He moves his head to where the hand went and sees his mother who was looking for something brighter .. crawls up to his mother's legs, who moves a little to be in the lotus position, begins to climb his mother's thigh and get a little help with your missing part you get with the rest.

Leonardo: Smile when your baby sits - Good afternoon .. Did you sleep well? - He asks him and sees how the baby pulls the bands of his bandana playing with them to bite them - Don't do that .. - He said but he just continues.

Raphanardo: He laughs and pulls the bandana - Atul .. ma .. mama .. - he said very adorable.

He continues sharpening his katanas with care, while the baby with each sound of the metal blade and stone watched carefully what happened to another ... this was his chest, standing on his feet with his little hands trying to reach his source of rich milk, leans on her mother's hips. Leo opens his jacket and pulls up his flannel, and helps his baby reach his chest before he slips, but he wants to do it alone and holds it with one of his hands.

Leonardo: He can't help blushing sometimes - Were you hungry? - He asks and feels like he sucks harder - Eat slowly or you will get a tummy ache .. - He said concentrating on relaxing with this familiar experience and the purring of his baby.

Very strong arms surround his hips and touch and gently rub his shell, he hears a purr behind him with a gentle squeeze on his hips, it was raph who yawning plays with the leopard's tail, the baby turtle squeezes when he realizes That his father woke up causing Leo to be surprised by the sharp first 3 teeth and which in turn makes Raph bite Leo's tail.

Raphael: He sits still sticking his face with the leopard shell - Where is the dwarf? - He asks and looks with his hands where he could not see.

He runs his hands over his hips through his stomach where the baby's legs were supported, the armpits tickling the arms, the neck gaining a sigh and then to the chest with now a little annoying, only for the child to bite his fingers for interrupt your meal.

Raphanardo: Climbing up to his mother as he can - No .. - He said looking at Raph through Leo's neck - Mom .. - Hug Leo's neck.

Raphael: Kiss the leopard's shell - Mine .. only mine .. - makes the baby jealous.

The little boy never let go of his mother throughout the rest of the afternoon and night, since Raph went to patrol he did not leave his mother for a second, he hardly let him cook and nothing to meditate, until Raph arrived at 1 : 20 and yet he clung to it like gum ... what he didn't count was a unique toy that his father brought him or rather he made, some stuffed turtles as if they were leo and raph themselves; one also like himself, with that he entertained himself .. but he did not leave raph or read alone that night .. they take some photos for the future to embarrass him in public.

In the room at dawn, the couple looking at the ceiling was separated by raphanardo and his stuffed animals in the tufon, he does not let them and it seems that he got used to sleeping with them and they tried to make him sleep for once in his room ... he did not come out very well that they can say.

Raphael: Look at Leo - Didn't you say that he didn't have to get used to sleeping with us? - reminds you.

Leonardo: Look at raph - It's only while this little raph - He lies on his side - Although he's not kicking us out of the tufon - he said and extends his hand to turn his baby towards him - He's already asleep if you're going to pull him. - He said half asleep - (Haa, I want to have some time alone with Raph ...) - he repeats himself in his head - (I need to meditate a bit) - he said to himself.

Raphael: Look at Leo - And you? - He asks - You deserve a ¨cariñito¨ .. - He said raising his nonexistent eyebrows with a lot of accent.

Leonardo: Denies - I don't need it .. do you want something to eat? - He asks - Dinner is ready and he won't let us eat .. - I digress a bit.

They have dinner in the room ... something romantic, considering that the baby woke up and almost left them without eating ... but it allowed them a prolonged exchange, and secretly they gave each other affectionate hands, breast and oral but it was something a great achievement for both .. raph was already going to sweat holy water from so much that he can't have leo.

The next morning the blue turtle went to make breakfast, leaving a not so attached raphanardo with raph .. when he arrived in the kitchen he was surprised to see raphanardo hanging on raph like a little monkey all morning, he only released him in the middle day and going back to his normal routine of playing alone .. that was weird ..

TO BE CONTINUE..

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more cute moment in family..


	42. Chapter 42: problems, scares and more surprises, very sentimental in the lair

\- November 26, 2018 -

It was difficult to take care of a newborn baby, and now Mickey wishes that Leo had taught him more about this or about other things ... breastfeeding was what terrified him the most at that time and how to take care in general was relatively easy but ... he acted abnormal -Mind cold and distant with the baby when he was hungry; His jealousy of the bottle and baby formula made him worse, even though it was good for the baby, he could not breastfeed his baby for more than the attempt that day he was born.

Human friends and sensei splinter see this strange behavior, the sensei tries to get him to meditate but he rejects him out of sheer respect, the two men and women do things for him ... he thanks them and lets them carry the baby.

Donatello tries to get him to do it but he just gets closer and starts the topic. Mickey acts aggressive or does it reluctantly, but nothing comes out .., when Mickey is not around, he takes the baby and gives him a bottle .. that the little one He barely eats a 1/4 of the bottle and calls his mother; but the orange tortoise would take it off when it finished and cared for it like a mother.

I study it as comprehensively and lovingly as possible, leaving aside the analytical scientific, but even the reporter herself did not understand but knew that it could be postpartum depression .. which was very common in those cases, what could have put it in this been ?, an idea goes through your mind .. leo and raph.

He stops typing in his laboratory and gets up and goes to his room to see Mickey cradling the baby on his chest, then not even noticing the presence of Donnie and tries to breastfeed but the little one turns his face or has problems with the nipple .. the turtle leaves her baby on her bed and cries silently.

Donatello: Run to Mickey - Shh, nothing's wrong now ... - He tries to calm him down but the orange one gets aggressive - Not now you listen to me! - He stops him by the shoulders, keeping him sitting next to him - Why are you crying? - question.

Michelangelo: He growls - Go away .. - said his hand clenches into a fist.

Donatello: He does not do what he asks - He is my son .. the only way to help him is with you .. - He told the truth - He depends all on you like cleaning, heat, affection, games and food .. - List the truth - If he does not eat from you, even if it is from a bottle but from your milk ... - he remains silent for a moment.

Michelangelo: Worried - Tell me ... what's wrong? His voice was cracking.

Donatello: Lower your head - You can die at any time - he said seriously and with some pain in his voice - Then I can lose you .. - He looks into his eyes - And I don't want to lose them - he said.

Michelangelo: Look at his hands in fists that take the cloth of the sheet - Well .. I'll do what I can .. - he said.

Donatello: Take his hand releasing the cloth - Just tell me ... what do you feel or what bothers you, can I take care of him or you don't like how I do it, something else prevents you from doing it? - He sits on his knees to look into his eyes.

Michelangelo: Let the tears come, donnie takes off the bandana - I'm afraid .. for his safety just like you .. but - he looks into his eyes - I think sensei is manipulating us .. - he said - I would like raphael and Leonardo will celebrate with us .. they and their baby .. - tries to turn his head that donnie's hands stop him - I'm afraid he will die .. - he said in a small voice.

Donatello: Bring your foreheads together, before you take off your glasses and let yourself be carried away by this - Me too .. I'm afraid that he will die without doing something .. - he said and kisses Mickey's forehead - But we can stay here regretting when pass or we will make it not happen - look at him - Do you want to feel the beauty of breastfeeding? - The question.

Michelangelo: feel fast - Yes, you tell me what I should do .. - He said getting excited and looks at his baby in his tummy - Eh .. I didn't leave him like that .. - he said.

The purple turtle inhabits the bed as a very comfortable nest with pillows, stuffed animals and other Mickey things, some comics and sandwiches, Mickey was lying in his shell and his baby next to him; Donnie tried to make it the most common for Mickey, he left him undressed and equal to the baby. He lies next to Mickey for this super important mission.

Donatello: He accommodates his son close to his mother's chest - He will go for his food alone .. - he said.

The baby turtle opens his eyes and begins to sniff the air, then the plastron of his mother and Mickey gets excited, but Donnie puts something in his hand .. a cartoon he opens it and begins to read, the turtle drinks but long it crawls where the scent guides it.

Donatello: Look at his screen - He's about to eat .. - he whispers.

Right, the baby reaches the nipple and begins to try with his mouth. Mickey feels something coming out that leaves him a little surprised by the flow that comes out, while the little turtle accommodates herself better so as not to waste the important drops she needs; Michelangelo, with the help of Donatello, sits hugging her baby.

He opens his eyes and looks at his mother in surprise, stops sucking, Mickey gets sad and this little genius does some tests on ¨how to manipulate his mother in front of his father¨, he proposes to continue eating .. about 15 minutes in one and the other equal; the little one ends up with his belly very puffed up from having eaten.

Michelangelo: Making him burp - Good .. doniitelangel-chan - he said his nickname for his baby and felt Donnie's gaze - I can't put something nice on him ?! - exclaims.

Donatello: Denies - No, just that your Japanese accent is cute ... - he said - How do you feel now? - The question.

Michelangelo: Who put the baby to sleep and leaves it in the bed or nest - Well, very well .. thanks donnie - hugs it - I'm sorry for having growled at you, threatened or kept you away from our baby - he said sadly and his eyes forming lagirmas.

Donatello: Caress his shell - No, nothing like that .. - he said - It calms me that you're okay and he too .. - kisses him on the lips.

Michelangelo: The kiss corresponds - You earned it .. but do you know something? - He asks and donnie denies - I'm not ready to have a second baby so soon - he said and pushed Donnie away a bit.

Donatello: Caress his cheek - Sleep a while .. - He said while taking some things.

The orange turtle sleeps next to his baby, the purple turtle accommodates a few things and cleans what he can, to let the other rest, before leaving he lights a solar lamp.

At dinner, well, the mother turtle stays close to her baby, watching over the fact that he turns on his own, so while her husband eats with his father, he stays to take care of the most precious beauty of his life, who he was interested in a stuffed sea turtle.

Michelangelo: Look how your baby fixes his eyes on the plush toy - Do you want it? - It puts it close but not as much as it will suffocate or heat it - Better? - The question.

The baby using a little hand touches the head of the object, moves his mouth and takes out his other hand, his mother was very aware of what her baby was doing, until she pulls the stuffed animal into her mouth to bite it or eat the turtle, releasing a few grunts.

Michelangelo: Take away the stuffed animal - Doooonniiiiieeee! - yells or calls her husband.

The orange tortoise takes the object from him and puts it at the same distance as before, the tortoise reaches the room and his son makes the same grace faster than the first time it was in his mouth, this is very soft .. but not like my mommy's? wonders the baby, her mother and father with a heart attack; while her grandfather from the door with the face of ... mm ?, first time?.

Some scolding and foolish attempts by the young scientist, a more manipulative mother who deceives her by making her give her two loaded breasts to her father in complete shock while her face was scrubbed by two temptations, which makes the baby annoying, and so it is how a relationship of maternal manipulation begins with immediate effect in full favor of her beloved mommy ..

Before going to sleep the two talk about an issue that worries the orange turtle, their baby asleep for the first time in his crib, and the married couple side by side, an uncomfortable silence in the first-time parents that their baby does not gave so much to do.

Michelangelo: Look at Donnie - What will happen to Leo and Raph's baby? - Ask the turtle with glasses.

Donatello: Look at Mickey - You can't worry .. - he said - For sure sensei will accept him, he can't accept only the cow he has to take the calf with her .. oe, he in his case - he said making laugh with his example to mickey.

Michelangelo: Trying not to laugh so hard to wake up her baby - If Leo finds out he will kill you and cut your eggs .. - he said - But .. what about raph? - ask about his second favorite older brother.

Donatello: Cleaning his glasses - Mmm .. if he doesn't kill him first or castrates him .. he would keep him at a safe distance from Leo, knowing Raph the same, he wouldn't touch or do anything to Leo .. - he says - If one day they get to to come they would stay close to her baby .. it is the most feasible for safety instinct and as an escape - he explains, he lies down in his shell.

Michelangelo: He lies down next to donnie - I think that donatellangel would get along with him .. - he feels a little sleepy.

Donatello: She tucks them both in. - If they would get along very well .. - he said and hopes that Mickey falls asleep.

\- About 2 weeks later -

Both Mickey and Donatellangel were fine, with much more ... maternal love, he breastfed him more often even though he fell asleep while eating his food, Mickey's care was better especially when he took a little sun with the help of the lamps; Now he looked differently at his baby and Donatello, although he was still jealous of the bottle for being without milk, but Mickey was very happy to say.

Michelangelo: Carrying his baby in his arms - My little one .. forgive me for doing that to you before .. - he hugs him carefully - I, your mom, I can be a selfish idiot sometimes .. but I don't want to be anymore .. I promise to be a good mother to you - he said

Donnie watched from the kitchen at Mickey playing with the baby on the sofa, as he used to do with a cup of coffee in hand, he sees Mickey greet him from the sofa and responds to his greeting, the sensei splinter was meditating and he goes to talk to the old rat. He first touches the wooden frame before entering, the old rodent opens his eyes and notices his third son entering and leaving him a kettle with just made tea, he feels that something is disturbing his son ..

Sensei splinter: Look Donatello's eyes - Can I help you with something my son? - The question.

Donatello: Denies - I just wanted to know if you were okay with Mickey and the baby .. - he said and waited for the sensei's response.

Sensei splinter: Caress his beard - I'm clearly happy for both of you, and now Mickey is calmer - he said seriously but with some emotion - But you're here .. for something else - he said.

Donatello: He nods to the truth - Will he ever let him have raph and leo back? - Said his question lowering his head.

Sensei splinter: Surprised by the question but returns to his serious position - He will relapse if they want to return .. - he said - His son, if he was born is a complete stranger if you mean or worry about that - he says keeping his position firm - But, I would like to see you one day .. - he said.

Donatello: Look at the rodent - They would come back as if nothing had happened, but the boy or girl they had ... would be an outcast? - question.

Sensei splinter nods and the purple turtle just goes away, he doesn't talk to the orange turtle and he stays in the laboratory all night, the baby didn't want to sleep or rather let his mother sleep alone; Michelangelo lets the one in purple let off steam with what he knows, he doesn't want to bother him more than he is.

The purple turtle wakes up with a blanket and a steaming cup of coffee, fell asleep in his laboratory and gets up, adjusts his glasses and goes to look for her husband who with a drink was making breakfast for everyone in the house, he simply greets him with his loving humor.

Donatello: He hugs him carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping baby - I'll tell you why he was like this ... just act like nothing happened - he whispered.

Michelangelo: Let out an affirmative squeak that made the baby wake up - What's wrong? - He asks the baby and kisses Donnie on the cheek - You know you can trust me .. and I hope to listen to you - he said while his baby a little annoyed at being woken up - He looks like you when he wakes up - he says with a laughter.

The purple turtle laughs at seeing the same way as the face of his son when he wakes up, the rat sees the couple in the distance, the question about his other two children .. well the only one who would accept if he really is The tortoise of the katanas is ashamed .. and hides his interest in the case of his grandson .. one side of him makes him forget these thoughts .. he does not know why he said that to his son in purple ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But.. the chaos come back...


	43. Chapter 43: First Birthday to Go Outside ... Snow Everywhere

\- December 25, 2018, at Forest Farm, Massachusetts -

The snow was the whitest, the pines and trees that dropped their leaves covered in snow, the animals already hibernating for the cold season, the fields that once were the crops of wheat, potatoes and rice were turned into tundras, the frozen rivers and lakes giving a magical effect to the forest: a truly beautiful sight to see.

But although this season is considered cruel because of the icy winds, suffocating snow or cold of a thousand demons, the best moments are given in union with the others for the festivities that were characterized, one especially in the house of the two turtles in red and blue.

Christmas did not come only to the house of the red and blue turtles, where the presents under the tree were ready, the first birthday of raphanardo arrived so there was a lot to do in the house, and be prepared in all these days for the occasion. Awake since dawn, leo and raph prepare a surprise for the sleeping baby turtle in his room, the sais turtle accommodates the mess made yesterday by the child, while reading apart from breakfast he makes a tasty cake for this celebration.

Raphael: Arrange the stuffed animals and toys on a shelf within reach of the baby - So early and already 1 year old? - He said not believing - I imagine him using a few sais in a few months or better days - with a smile.

Leonardo: He puts a tray in the wood oven - Yes, he grows so fast - he leaves there and goes to where they keep the blankets and stinks - This will finally have a use .. - He shows him the mini version of Raph's suit.

Raphael: Look surprised - Since when he was there, haven't I seen him other times? - he asks his partner.

Leonardo: Thinking for a moment - Since ... I was pregnant with 7 months, because I kept it well for a certain turtle that likes to mess with everything ... - he said and folded it - I'll take it upstairs for when I wake up, put it on - he said carefully raising the stairs.

Raphael watches the turtle leave and goes to see the horses and chickens to feed them their meals, he is accompanied by umi who was happy to go with Raph to play for a while, hayabusa sleeps on his perch very warm in his nest that they did more hot for the season.

Leo slowly opens the door of his room, trying not to make too much noise for the little boy in his nest of toys and with their bandanas in his hands, he leaves him in the comber where they keep his clothes. He listens as if he is going to wake up and quickly pats him on his shell, takes off the blanket and checks him for dirt while he goes back to sleep; He changes his cloth diaper I pee and tucks him back in so I can continue sleeping.

Leonardo: He caresses his shell with his hand - Sleep .. it is still too early for you .. - he said kissing his forehead - Mommy and Daddy are down, don't be scared when you wake up - he said to get up.

He gives him a last look before leaving, closing the door carefully so as not to wake him up with the noise, he goes down the stairs to continue with the cake but he finds the one in red eating the cover .. when he sees him, he leaves the evidence on the counter as if nothing would have happened, he goes to the fridge to get a carton of milk and drinks it.

Leonardo: Arms crossed - Don't think I haven't seen you eating .. - He said and try not to get angry anymore - I hope you finish it .. - He said with a little disgust at the other's bad habit.

Raphael: He approaches Leo, leaving the cardboard open on the counter - And so you love me, you can't resist me - he said kissing Leo gently on the lips - Even if you don't admit it, you like it - he said, continue kissing the neck and come back to the mouth of this.

\- Warning by lemom -

He protests a moment in the kiss, but lets himself be carried away by the other reciprocating the kiss, from one moment to another the kiss becomes more passionate, the caresses and the slight searches for friction on the part of both, possessive hands on the rear perfect of the blue and moans in the kiss of taste by the blue. The one in red lifts the smallest turtle by the thighs and leaves him on the counter, getting between his legs feeling how excited the other was and showing that he was the same; raph opens the hakama shirt showing the small breasts of the turtle in blue, opens her pants and lowers his enough.

Leonardo: Come to yourself - Raphael .. stop - he said and he looks at him - You know he can't see us .. - he said holding back the moan while the other continues - Doing this .. - he bites his lower lip.

Raphael: He kisses him and bites Leo's neck - It will only be a moment - he said - Just enjoy this moment while we can .. - He kneels and kisses the semi-erect member of Leo before putting it in his mouth.

Leonardo: Surprised that they had not had so many relationships - Raph .. you want it - he said and opens more space - Let's just do it .. the less noisy .. - he said.

Raph, continues with his and begins to prepare his anus with his fingers, Leo bites his lip more as he looks and feels that he approaches, he keeps his breath through his open nostrils looking for air, a hand on Raph's head e the other busy with her sensitive breasts, raph looks into her eyes .. and takes the member out of her mouth; He gets up while he masturbates his well erect member, Leo takes off his hakama and underwear showing his panties and thighs, his toned thighs tight by the almost transparent fabric.

Raphael: Kiss Leo - This may hurt a bit .. - He said with his hands on Leo's hips - If it hurts or makes you uncomfortable, tell me .. - He received a nod, his voice deep and hoarse.

He begins to put it soft, the turtle in blue clenches his hands into fists and breathes as he enters, when he already enters completely and raph lets Leo get used to it for a moment, he responds that he can continue and hugs the hips of the one who wears the sais with his legs . He begins with gentle thrusts, pressing the legs, is that he is ready.

Leonardo: Blushed - More raph .. - he moans and feels the other's thrusts fulfilling the request - Quick .. - and feels the point of nerves inside him - Haaa !, almost .. - he said.

Raphael: He continues with his doing looking at his partner's face and kisses him, hugs him - Just a little more .. you're tight .. - he said continuing with his thrusts he feels like Leo seems to like him - You've been so long .. without sex that you are like the first time .. you miss him .. - said his deepest voice and comes out low.

Leonardo: Letting out more moans for the words he said - There is little left .. - He caresses his member with one hand and the other hugs Raph's neck.

Raphael: Kiss Leo - I'm coming .. - he said.

Leonardo: Open your eyes wide - Take it out! - He is scared - Inside not raph! - scream and feel it come out.

Leo gets off the counter and corners Raph against the wall to masturbate both members until they both come in Leo's hands, a kiss and a hug to maintain intimate contact, to stay together feeling the other's body. After a few wobbles like a dance of exhaustion and kisses, the musk of both around him mixed, union of the foreheads part to go to wash in the bathroom.

\- End of the lemon -

When Leo leaves, he returns to the cake and Raph finishes with the arrangements, especially the gifts that a puppy and a peregrine falcon have disarranged, the dog climbs the stairs and runs them down again throughout the house.

\- While in the room -

The baby turtle opens its eyes and rubs them with its little hands, sniffs with its nose while but does not find the musk or its father or mother, uncovers from the blanket but does not see anyone around it, begins to call with its screeches but no one comes.

Raphanardo: She uncovers more to sit down she sees the red and blue bandanas - Maa maa - she said her tears begin to flow - Maaaa! - shouts loud.

The sliding door opens and it was Raph who entered to see why the scandal, the little turtle crying in the middle of the tufon, approaches him and sits down to carry him, he puts on his red bandana.

Raphael: It gives him soft on his shell - Already a dwarf .. - he said - Here is dad .. Didn't your mom tell you where we were? - He asks, his voice lights up the tearful face of the other.

Raphanardo: Touch Raph's nose - Pa .. pa .. - He said and denied - Ma ..? - question.

Raphael: He laughs a bit maliciously - I did some nice things to him .. - he said - Do you know what day it is today? - he asks - Don't you remember? - He blushes and denies - Let's go with your mother then .. - he said.

The little turtle gets up and follows his father to the stairs, who was going to carry him but he does not want to, sighing, Raph takes his hand with extreme care and helps him down, he makes him go down as much as he can since he just started to upload them a few days ago. When he reaches low he lets go and the little one with only his hakama goes to hug his mother, who serves breakfast at the table.

Leonardo: He hugs him a little tight - How did you sleep? - He asks, now using only one arm and with the other he removes the tears.

Raphanardo: Nod and hug Leo's neck - Maa .. - He said a little sad and low.

Raphael: He comes over and ties his blue bandana where it belongs - Most likely, he was scared - he said, taking his tail between his fingers - He forgot what day it is today .. - he said.

Leonardo: He kisses his forehead - Today is your birthday .. - He said and the baby looks at him surprised - If you are already 1 year old .. - He said making the 1st with his free hand.

Raphanardo: He imitates leo with his hand - U .. no .. - he said, his belly growls very loudly - Hambe .. - he said.

Raphael: Serving himself - If they don't come I will eat everything - he said taking the meat.

Leonardo: He sits down and sits raphanardo next to him - Haha, you can't eat it all by yourself - he scolds him - Leave it to Rapha .. - He serves him some smaller chopped pieces - After all it is the compliment and I am sure that when he grows up but you can fight with him for as many pieces as you both want .. - he said serving a cup of rice to the baby.

The little turtle does not eat with chopsticks only with a spoon and most of it does with his hands, a glass of pure leo's milk and a few napkins just in case at the table, Raph cannot help but smile like I read. They both eat quietly like the grown-ups they are ... but their son has plans to mess up the table like he never did before, and he wasn't too happy to get cleaned up.

The bathroom was accepted as long as they allowed him to swim and jump out of their shells or hands, a little soap and brushing that was done by both of them, also removing their own dirt that could make them sick. They go out to get dressed, they have not done training and this would be the first time that raphanardo does with them, and he has fun in the snow; the three come out of the bathroom with towels to the bedroom.

Leonardo: He sits down, not caring that Raph saw him a lot naked and less his baby, he dries him and leaves his suit next to him with the baby's - Let's get you dressed - he said trying to get the baby to put on his clothes, first his diaper - Now the pants .. - he said, with a little help from Raph he puts the skirt on.

Raphael: That he was already wearing his winter suit pants - Get dressed, I'll put the rest on him - he said and puts on a white sweater to put on a jacket or rather the gray coat.

Leonardo: Look at raphanardo while he was drying off - How nice you were .. - he said - More than your dad .. - He laughs a little earning a growl.

The two adults dress in what is missing, and they go to the glass door that was with a curtain, they put on the appropriate shoes for the weather sitting in the slave, the two try to put the boots made for him, he concentrates on the mat of his mother's coat; Leo leaves his baby on his feet so that he gets used to the somewhat annoying little boots.

Raphael: He puts on his - You will get used to it, dwarf .. - He said, laughing a little, receives an elbow - Hau .. you are bad, Leo .. I'm just telling the truth - he growls jokingly.

Leonardo: He touches her shoulder - Mira is excited to go out - whispers.

Right the little one looks at the frozen landscape attached to the glass moving his tail, and looks at his father and mother, they get up ready, I read with their katanas and raph with their sais, when the door opens the cold air enters the house and the little turtle as she can hides behind her mother's leg.

Raphael comes out first and followed by him, Leonardo with one hand raphanard, the little one something scolds his teeth, follows his mother, until Leo lets go of his hand and walks through the snow leaving his footprints, the little turtle looks at his mother and father ; look at the closed door.

Raphanardo: Squeezing his little hands - Mama .. - he calls the turtle with the blue bandana, calls him with his squeak too.

Leonardo: He squats where he was - Come with mommy, don't be afraid it's just snow .. - He said making it happen with his hands.

Raphanardo: Grunting and squeezing his little hands - Papa .. - calls the one in red and uses his screech.

Raphael: Standing with his arms crossed - Not all the time we are going to carry you .. - he said a little annoyed.

Raphanardo looks at his mother and starts with the first step, and continues, but when he reaches a footprint left by Leo, he makes a little jump and continues, for both of them it was really cute, seeing how he played in the snow ... but not a very small foot firm and a bit of ice makes it slide forward.

The first to see how he was was Raph followed by Leo, they both picked him up and stopped but the little one looked at the snow, he sits down and takes the snow in his little hands, puts it in his mouth, Leo cleans and removes the snow ; Raph to see that he was alright walks away, Raphanardo looks at the snow and Leo takes a little.

Leonardo: He makes a ball - You see that the snow is not so bad, look at this is a snowball - he said and makes another - They are used to play - he throws one at Raph to his shell.

Raphael: He makes one and throws it to Leo - If we stay here we will freeze .. but if you want to play dirty .. - He makes more balls like I read.

Raphanardo: He makes raph throw one ... but it doesn't reach the one in red - Hu? - Look at his mom.

Leonardo: He gives him another - He doesn't go out the first time - he said and brings him closer to Raph - But you can train and you will get it - he said.

Raphanardo: He throws the ball to the leg - Yei! - He raises his arms in victory, but a lot of snow falls on him - Ma! - Leo runs covered in snow.

Raphael: He approaches his partner and son - I'll go to hell, lose, you don't have to say it - he gives a snowball to the smallest tortoise - Give me where it hurts - he said.

Raphanardo: He takes it and hits it between raph's legs - Maro - he said sticking out his tongue.

The turtle in blue kneels next to the turtle in red, who acted pain, only to see the compassion of his son who apologized to him with a hug, when raph recovers, he carries his son on his shoulders to the dojo . They would give them their first ninjutsu lesson.

\- While in New York -

The parties with an impressive calm, Donatellangel with her coat in her mother's arms with the same coat, opened the gifts of the youngest member, while her father attends to the guests, leaving the most important occupation to the orange turtle; the turtle was better since it can make more milk for its baby.

Laughter with human friends and sensei splinter, but with the latter it was a convenience deal, and human friends: april, casey and vernon, were at the same time. or; But they only came to see the 2-month-old baby who looked curiously at the lights and surroundings, it was clear that things attracted him and that he wanted to grab them in his little hands and destroy them.

Michelangelo: He sees that his baby wants to get hold of his aunt's phone. April - No - he said and the boy made a face like he was going to cry.

April: Look at the little turtle, her hand on her swollen belly - Leave it no matter - she said.

Donatello: Drinking punch like there was no tomorrow - I just broke my phone this morning, I threw it into a paper cutter ... - he said, still keeping himself under control.

Michelangelo: He agrees - By chance the memory is saved .. but the rest to a better life - he said, the baby lets out a laugh - For you there should be coal for a bastard .. - he said, the baby is silent - And this is how it is achieved total control of a baby April, take note - he said.

Donatello, vernon and casey: They make a toast - To the son and the nephew / To the son and the nephew / To the two nephews - they said and had a drink.

April: Look at Mickey - Can you show me how to do it with Casey? - question.

The turtle explains how he can start.

\- In the dojo of the red and blue turtles -

It was 11:30 AM ..

The little turtle was tired of everything he did with respect to his first lesson, a sandwich from his mother and he was already back to imitate his father and mother, they only made him do simple things even if he sometimes imitated the kata of one or the other ; it was a lot of fun in a nutshell.

They return to the house although a raphanardo tantrum when wanting to play with the snow, but it was time to go inside to open the little boy's gifts, who was happy to destroy the wrapping that his mother insists on leaving intact, raph watched the turtles fight while having a beer.

Raphanardo: Look at his father - Papa .. - he said, runs up to him and hugs him - Do .. tiento - he said without leaving him.

Raphael: He agrees - This is better .. - He said and sees the gifts they brought him - You have a lot to play with .. - He said and looks at his son who sees the can - I can't give you, your mother can kill me .. - He said and Leo laughs.

Leonardo: Look at his phone - Alessander invites us to his house .. - He said and looked at Raph.

Raphael: He agrees with raphanardo biting his bandana - Sure .. - he says in response.

They prepare again, it was the first time that raphanardo was sitting on the saddle of a horse, leo held him tight on the road, the colt running behind his mother while raph watched from behind for the wolves, hayabusa flies over them guiding them.

\- At alessander's house -

Aylen was a little worried it was a little, terrified was the answer, her brother Alex and Tachyon wanted to introduce them to the family, the blonde reporter and her parents specifically, not to mention her husband ...; It was also the first birthday of her nephew raphanardo raphael ... they are so good that they consider them the little one's uncles.

Her sister-in-law as well as her mother ask for gifts with this name, she and her brothers say it is for a friend of the children, they look at their children excited by the news that they would come, sigh and pray that everything goes well.

Mother: Look at her worried daughter - Are you okay, Aylen? - she asks her daughter.

Aylen: Nods - Yes mom, I'm just not fine .. it's nothing - she said.

Father: Who speaks with tachyon and alessander - If your friend is as they say, I would love to meet him ... I imagine his wife is all perfect, you know what I mean - he said making a suggestive tone.

Alessander: She holds back a laugh - Yes father .. but your husband, my friend is a bit jealous - she said.

You can hear the galloping in the snow, and the neighing of a well-known animal, and everyone comes out with their coats to see some hooded men in black and white, the one in black gets off the horse in black and stands halfway, alessander goes and shakes his hand.

Aylen: Look at those who don't know - They have to calm down .. they are not what you might think .. - she said.

Tachyon: Caress the muzzle of daichi calmer - How are you and your nozomi, and is this her colt? - Said greeting the animals - I got you a boyfriend - referring to the peregrine falcon.

Alessander: Nods - Well ... they are Raphael and Leonardo - he said - Can you take off your hoods? - question.

The two obey and remove to show his face was clearly clear where everyone could see the green scaly skin and the features that were not so human, they alone were the ones who took off their hoods they wanted to protect raphanardo.

Mother, father, husband of aylen and the blonde: Out of breath - They are monsters - they said.

Leonardo: Covering raphanardo - We are not ... we protect the city from everyone who wants to harm it ... - he said without going down from nozomi.

Raphael: Nod - We are ¨the vigilante¨ - said his deep voice.

Aylen's husband: Point to Raph - You have helped this .. this thing - said his wife looks at him angrily.

Aylen: Take a few steps forward - They saved me ... they risked their lives for me - he said - And it was my duty to help them ... especially their baby - go and carry the little turtle.

Mother: Walk towards Raph - Thank you for saving my girl .. - she said and extended her hand - My name is Karla .. - she said.

Raphael: Take care of the woman's hand - It's a pleasure, and thank you for raising such generous children with animals .. - He said seriously but happy.

Leonardo: He gets off Nozomi and greets the old lady - Nice to meet you, madam, Leonardo - he said seriously His calmer voice reveals who is the leader.

Father: Look at both of them - Are they males and where did that child come from? - question.

Leonardo and Raphael: They agree - We are, I am their mother and I am their father - they said.

Aylen gives her mother her baby, the children run to congratulate the little boy who was clinging to his mother, the lady looks at Raphanardo's face, according to her words: they were like her baby grandchildren, Leo lets her carry raphanardo.

The blonde: She approaches them - Can I take a picture of them? - question.

Raphanardo: While she lets herself be touched by the lady – Đo .. ño ño ño - she said answering for her mother and father.

Aylen's husband: Feel her heart beating - You're right my love .. this little thing is like children - carries smileugu - Sorry for what I said - sorry.

Raphael: Lift your shoulders - Don't worry .. this is the first time they say things like that to us .. - he said a little confidently about the man.

The meeting begins, the little turtle plays with the gifts of each human friend, and returns to his mother when he feels uncomfortable by so much attention from strangers, until he gets into his shell, the blonde woman asks for a small interview with the two .. as a gift they allow you this small data not revealing everything in itself; the children are surprised to see that his arms and legs and head entered his shell. The parents surprised by the story of how they met, they are only known by the companions of Alex's guard, who when asking about an out of the ordinary fact ¨they are just some guys in disguise¨ they said, since the two help them .

They return home some time later, their baby was annoyed making another tantrum because he was tired, and as soon as he reached his belly in a tufon, the turtle in red disappears when he keeps the horses while I read he prepares the cake for as soon as the baby wakes up; take advantage of making dinner.

\- About 2 hours later -

A more disoriented turtle wakes up, finding his father looking at his phone and begins to play with his tapes, some hands take him by his sides and lift him up was leo, while Raph sits down and takes it to seat him.

Raphael: Look at the little one - What do we do raphanardo? - The question.

Raphanardo: Point out - Atuera .. - he said.

Leonardo: Kiss his forehead - no, it's very cold for you, are you hungry? - The question.

Raphanardo: Nod - You .. - he said.

The whole table is already set, and each one in their position, raph in front of Leo and next to Raphanardo, a rich buffet of the leftovers that they have eaten the day before, all day but that does not go beyond delicious.

Leonardo: Join your hands with the chopsticks between them - Itadakimasu .. - he said.

Raphael: He does the same - Itadakimasu .. - His voice sounds mature.

Raphanardo: Raise his little hands - I .. tada .. ti .. ma .. su .. - He said not very sure.

Dinner is served and they begin to eat, and raphanardo uses his spoon to eat like a big child, they both laugh and they can't help but hit them with their chopsticks or use them, although he can't yet and ends up playing with them. Finished the turtle in red puts a case on the table, the leader's curiosity is great and the little one tries to get to him.

Raphael: He puts his hand on the box and looks at him seriously - What I will give you now, will be a part of you .. - He said looking into the eyes of Raphanardo - You will learn even if you do not like it, you will always carry it with what you want to take in the end - he said.

Leonardo: Take out a sheath with a katana - Well .. if so - he said - Knowing how to use it or carry it will save you on many occasions, even if the workouts are not very fun or are very tiring, it could require a lot of time and attention but you will take one at least - he said and left him in front of him, looking at his son's eyes at all times.

The little turtle is opened by them showing the stored content, in the box two shiny sais being new, while the katana with its shiny metal blade and the little turtle takes a sai and the handle of the katana as it can be a little heavy but it keeps them close.

Raphanardo: Nod - You .. - He said and lifts them without help.

Leo and Raph take away his weapons when they see that he was curious about the edge or the tip, it was better to avoid hurting himself than having a trauma ... the little turtle got in a bad mood for that, a cake and everything changes .. it was really good, raph's compliments and raphanardo's hugs make leo blush.

This first birthday is an adventure .. but it is only the beginning of the adventure of being parents and of their little one, not only for them but for the couple in New York City with their own child .. how long will this time of peace?.

To be continue..

\-------------------------


	44. Chapter 44: Learning and curiosity, talking .. caring between the two

\- January 3, 2019 -

This was really difficult for the blue turtle, who now takes care of the little turtle that chases him everywhere he walks or runs, and who began to use more words, he already knew his name and said it when asked, he liked it Let them read him whatever it is and play with his toys while someone stays with him in the room, he even learned to say the name of his mother and father.

Leo woke up early as was his routine, he was in the kitchen and stirring the soup and rice for breakfast, he feels his bandana being pulled by the ribbons from below, he turns to look for whoever does it and looks down when his skirt is pulled and touch his leg; it was raphanardo who drowsily looks at him.

Leonardo: He kneels - Good morning, did you sleep well? and why didn't you continue sleeping with raph? - He asks caressing her cheek.

Raphanardo: Even with the blue bandana ribbons - Shi .. raph .. tired - he said rubbing his eyes - Let's go .. to pamper .. raph..ael- he said taking Leo's hand - Mommy .. - and rubbing himself in hand.

Leonardo: He denies and loads it - I can't, I'm busy making breakfast .. - He said looking at his eyes and he got up and walked with him to the area where they kept the food and vitamins for the animals - Do you want to help me with the chickens? - question.

This was how he taught him to help around the house and talk, they go out with the chicken's food in a bucket to the cold outside that slowly began to thaw, he leaves raphanrdo on the ground to follow him to the confinement of something luxurious. chickens, open the lock and they leave their house.

Leonardo: Giving raphanardo a little bit - You remember how to give it to him, right? - spread some of the grains on the ground.

Raphanardo imitates him in his own way, letting them eat from his hands and they get more to eat around him, hungry chickens and chicks, Leo gives him more and this now if he throws her so that she can peck in the snow, he escapes to hide behind his mother who charges him to close and re-enter. He leaves him with the television in some cartoons and he is going to finish making breakfast, raphanardo wants to help him give him some things to take to the table, he does it very concentrated.

Leonardo: Seeing how he did it, I put the chopsticks in each place and the sauces in the middle of the table - Thanks, raphie, why don't you go play and watch a little TV? - He suggests while patting him on the head.

Raphanardo: Hug Leo's leg - Bye .. - He said doing with his little hand, and runs to his toys, he sees umi awake - Umi! .. - he said.

Leonardo: Nod and look for a sack of dog food, a measuring cup for the same - Here, give the food to umi - said giving the cup and looking for one with water.

Raphanardo does what he asks, the already large dog yawns and wags its tail waiting for its young owner to eat, he gives it his name in his cup and gives him his water, the falcon leaves its nest to perch on the table , where leo leaves his terrifying food .. mice; of course it's natural after all, raphanardo plays again and watches TV with umi and hayabusa vigilantes, it was only 5:40 after all.

The little turtle climbs carefully and silently so as not to alert his mother about what he was doing, when he reaches the top, he goes to the room where his father slept since he arrived at 4:30 from his patrol, the little one enters and stays next to this, look so calm and peace, take the hand of the largest and begin to play.

Raphael: Half asleep - Don't start ... - He said sitting down - Let's go with your mommy? - The question.

The two of them go to where Leo was serving at the table, the half-sleepwalking turtle leaves his son at his post and sits down, the blue turtle serves them rice and soup, only this time there was no meat like the other times. .. they were sautéed vegetables like a rich vegetarian shopsuey, this time Leo wanted to vary the breakfast.

Raphanardo: look at the vegetables - Giu .. - stick out his tongue - No .. - he said but I throw him on his plate - No! - shouts.

Raphael: Using the vegetables - Until you eat it, don't get up - he scolds him - As if they were doing you a bad thing - he puts a broccoli - (I taste horrible but Leo asked me for days) - he reminded himself.

\- Little flashback -

They watch their son devour so much meat, for Raph eyes the little intruder swallows good meat for Leonardo's ... a voracious predator that would end when he grew up with all the animals, he shows him a little of the cabbage that was part of the meat, he turns his head.

Leonardo: He eats what I was going to give him - I would like to do something different - he said looking at Raph - Can I do something? - The question.

Raphael: He eats everything he grabs - Well, read, you make your meals something different for a change, it's good, mm, these vegetables are good - he said with his mouth full.

\- End of flashback -

Leo serves him another bit of vegetables, the little turtle screams and throws his food, pulling the red turtle out of its trance, he quickly slaps it, his son looks at him as if he had hit him with his fist but he shouts again, one by one part of his mother shuts him up, wipes the side where the little one was and is served again.

Leonardo: He gives him his spoon in his hand - He is going to eat it and as Raph said, you will eat it all, you will not get up - he said seriously.

Raphanardo: Lowering his head - Good .. - he said - But .. cane .. - he said and puts a spoon with vegetables .. - Rich .. - eat more.

The two see that he eats it all, they take a bath and continue with their routine, the training follows for the 3 members of the family who took a quick look at the snow and the horses, how much raphanardo progressed with his lessons of ninjutsu, his learning was fast as his growth every day.

An example was his interest with some wooden sticks in sai mode while imitating his parents, but he could not imitate them 100%, but he learned basic things about sais, such as postures and finger movements. Leo teaches him a soft and easy kata of sais, under the supervision of raph in each movement, it was different but he used the same movements.

Raphael: He kneels on his right knee - You learn fast dwarf, when you are older you will use the real ones - he said shaking his bald head.

Leonardo: Folds his arms - Can I start with my class? - He said pouting unconsciously, gets up and looks for some wooden katanas - Get ready - he said.

Raphael: Take one and give the other to raphanardo - This is very big .. - He said but Leo's gaze didn't give him to continue talking.

His mother's katas were somewhat challenging, due to the precision and techniques that the kata used, Raphanardo staggered a bit due to the size of the wooden blade and because although he was strong, his size of a 1 year old human baby and shell was somewhat difficult to handle things, but he succeeds and gives his mother an introduction as he could; won the applause of both.

They passed by checking the fields of the crops, by small weeds or just playing with the snow, as did the little rude who hit his father's leg when he threw snow on him or hid behind his mother playing with his bandana and scarf, the little one liked to have fun with his parents, the foal approaches him and sniffs him.

Raphanardo: Scared - Ammaaa .. - He said looking at Leo.

Leonardo: He approaches the baby horse - Hello, friend, raphanardo, this is your friend or horse .. - he said.

Raphael running alongside daichi to one of the stone fences and back, nozomi was combed by leo while he watched the turtle scared by his foal that jumped and pushed him a little, leo lifts raphanardo and rides him on the back of the Colt, this one lets himself be grabbed by the hair and runs with the turtle a little; you hear the laughter of the little boy, his mother and father on their horses for a ride, umi runs with them and hayabusa soaring through the skies.

These are the most relaxing moments of calm for the two exiles, your little one loves that they pay attention to him even when he throws a tantrum that seeks to break everything in his path and apologize all shy and tearful, the day ends with a reading of a story ..

Once upon a time .. some time ago .. two beings completely different from each other, but where nobody believed that there could be one .. appeared and with that a small seed .. but nobody understood their existence they had to leave to maintain safe to what they loved ...

Your baby falls asleep, they both look at each other thinking that they should tell him when he is older or that he can understand ... they hug the little one between them ... everything was calm that only made their fears grow, they were looking for them ...

Your child has to grow up and they would allow him what he needed to be happy, being cared for between the two of them, responding to his curiosities and his intense learning, and that is why he made them happy.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-----------------------------------


	45. Chapter 45: Bad temper .. and hoist, sick, 5 to 6 baby Mickey and Donnie

\- June 14, 2019 -

They left him alone sleeping, they were making some arrangements, well a discussion about a risky maneuver so they were both upset, they hid to sleep with him but only so that when he was completely asleep they would go to the dojo where he would not hear them screaming or fighting. They solved it after an incident, even so, tearful raphanardo and everything, found them in the house entering seeing for the blows and scratches; the two apologized in their own way, a kiss and one to the little one.

At breakfast it was normal like every day the 3 gathered to eat, but something strange to Leo was Raphanardo did not eat anything they wondered if he saw everything that happened, he seemed off or sad and he rejected attempts to eat like a baby, claiming something that they made them worry ...

Raphanardo: With his little hands in his mouth - I don't want to ... - said his little nose moves - I don't want to - he said but he sneezes very hard.

Leonardo: He carries it and sticks their foreheads together - You're hot! - She exclaims cradling him on her chest, opens her mouth and looks at him, her nose is full of mucus.

Raphael: He comes over with some soup - With more reason he must eat .. - he said and brings him a spoon - Open it .. - he said but he does not do what he asked.

The little turtle does not eat no matter how much they force it to open its mouth, it only takes a little of its juice reluctantly, the two hoped that it would return to be their brave and "rude" child, but it only stayed lying down or playing without much desire. Checking her temperature it was hot .. but not that hot; they allow themselves to wait thinking it was just a normal cold.

Later raphanardo was playing in the room in front of the garden, everything normal with the occasional separate sneeze, Leo was meditating in the room in front of this annex, the 1-year-old turtle looks at something interesting that catches his attention a shiny thing that was In front of his mother, he walks to the object, taking care not to touch his mother, and takes it in his hands.

Raphanardo: Play with the dragon-shaped thing - Mmm - one hand on the thing - Ño - he said removing the one from his mother's hand.

Leonardo: He turns it over - Give it to me, your father did it to me, it's not a toy - he takes it off.

Raphanardo: He makes his face angry - Give me ... - He said extending his hand towards Leo - Mio - said his exact replica of his father's anger comes to light.

Leonardo: Deny and put the dragon where it goes - It is not yours, let's go outside, the smell of incense can make you feel bad - he loads it and closes the door with a lock - You can't be grabbing things from this place .. - he sighs.

The screams and the sound of very strong blows make Raphael go to see, how raphanardo, being very small, had Leo on the ground, hitting him and biting his arms, he takes it and turns the child his eyes were white while the child tries of hitting and biting him.

Raphanardo: Squirming - Let go of me !! - screams very loud.

Raphael: He takes it more firmly - No! Stop biting and hitting! - Look at Leo - Are you okay, Leo? - The question

Leo seated nods passing the impression of the small attack, he looks at Raph struggling to contain the smallest one who was growling and screaming, he quickly pinches between the neck and the clavicle ... that calms the little one.

Leonardo: He takes him in his arms - He must be with a fever - he said, he feels, he was somewhat hot - Let's bathe him - he said.

Raphael: Run to prepare a shower - Ready - he said, he was wearing only his underwear to carry inside the child who was beginning to move and he no longer had the membrane on.

They carefully start to get him wet, his face changes to be somewhat calm and looking innocently at his father and mother, he begins to shiver from cold but the water is hot, the blue turtle takes him out rolled up in a towel. She takes him to dress with his hakama, the baby was scared by the blows in leo and bite, leo kisses him.

Leonardo: Look into his eyes - Mom is fine, you were feeling bad .. something happened - he said - But you're not so feverish anymore .. - he said, finishing drying his shell.

Raphael: He leans on the frame - Nothing happened to him .. - he said.

The two of them take the time to make dinner, the turtle in red does not give up patrolling, while he stays at home with his sick baby making some tea for the little one, with some sugar, he makes him drink a little but this one looks for the milk in the breasts, lets him drink. Raph returns quickly from what I read hopes to help, he went to with Alessander to find some medicine for the boy who was asleep.

Raphael: Go to Leo and then to the baby - What happened, why did he get like this? ... like me - said his low voice, not wanting to wake up the patient.

Leonardo: Look at your baby - I take the Chinese metal dragon, I told him it was not a toy, I took it out because of the smell of incense when I closed the door he hit me and managed to throw me away .. - He said blushing for something so embarrassing .

Raphael: He nods but he laughs - I throw you a baby .. - He said, unable to help but laugh harder, even though the blows of leo on his sides hurt only a little - There is, to accept it, he has a lot of talent - he said .

Leonardo: She nods and looks at her baby - But she's sick for some reason that I don't understand - she said.

They have dinner to have some energy, for the night that looks like it will be long, the sleeping person does not detach herself from her mother or for her to change or bathe, like stressing the one with the blue bandana with only two things. They were sleeping as they always did, only they were a little sore with the tantrum before sleeping ... a story was not two spankings for him to leave his non-existent kennel because they were with him.

Moans and cries wake them up at dawn both earlier than they expected, they look down and between them, it was raphanardo ... I read him worried, he feels his temperature, it was too high, raph looks for cold water and a cloth to start to stabilize him, lay him on his shell, wet the cloth and put it on his forehead, he was reluctant to have the cold thing.

Leonardo: He puts the cloth back on him - Come on, my love, you have to leave it - he said, he puts it back on - Ya .. shhh, shh - he tries to calm him down - (How could I not realize, he has a cold because of me? ) - mentally blame himself.

Raphael: Bring some pills - Shall we give them medicine? - He asks not so sure but worried about his son like the other - Should I call Alex, Tachyon or Aylen? - question.

Leo denies and continues trying to get raphanardo to naturally lower his fever, it is difficult for him to breathe and he does it through his mouth, leo and raph spend all night lowering the fever using everything, tea, juice, water, leo's milk despite teeth, soup and cold rags. The two try not to fall asleep, but slowly they fall asleep .. raphanardo stops crying and falls asleep.

Leonardo: Half asleep - I love you .. raphanardo .. and raphael .. - snoring.

Raphael: Hugging his son and Leo - I love you .. both .. Leonardo and Raphanardo - half asleep.

The little turtle breathes more calmly between the two large and muscular bodies, the closeness that he wanted so much and that he was not yesterday, they were just by his side today.

\- The next morning -

A hand on their faces and kisses on their cheeks, they start to wake up, the two look at their baby with a bread and umi e hayabusa looking at them worried, they put their hands on the forehead of raphanardo, who laughs. He gives each of them a piece of bread, touches their foreheads and they hug them and kiss their cheeks, it was fine .. he now takes care of them ..

Raphanardo: He stays between them - Master .. - he said to the two.

The two hug him, his little one was fine, he was better with them together and they checked him, they put a thermometer on him and the little one gave them a demonstration of his ninjutsu skills doing some pirouettes and the typical smell sample that was not so strange for them. .

\- In New York -

The family was somewhat excited by the growth of the young member who with each day was more curious and intelligent, of course, a good sense of humor, who was walking or learning using everything he had to do it, his mother encouraged him although she worried the times that he fell but he always heard a laugh and he tried again.

One of the boy's hobbies was to build a lot with anything, although he could not do much with relative age, together with his mother he managed or try to help his mother, who gives him some things to do something interactive while he "helps" ; They were both impressed by his interest in speaking, that they maintained a strict ear and rules about what the words say.

Donatellangel: Look at his mother in the kitchen - Maa, ma .. - claps.

Michelangelo: Go to your baby - Do you want some? - charges him and gives him a taste with the wooden spoon.

Donatellangel: Try to remove the bowl - Mio .. - He said reaching into his hand.

Donatello: He loads it - No, you can be doing whatever you want you have to obey your mother as you do with me - he said and quickly tried what Mickey does - He's very rich - he fixes his glasses.

Michelangelo takes them both out before they finish eating everything he made, the purple turtle takes his son with him, but then the sensei splinter stands in front of him extending his hands to the little one, he bites the inside of his slap, give it to him.

He goes back to the kitchen and sits where he can watch the sensei with his son, wait in silence for a bit of peace, meet back with his brothers and maybe nephew, if it depends on the rat changing his mind they will both wait.

His son was growing fast maybe he is slow but they will meet at some point with his brothers .. Mickey sits next to him and rests his head on his shoulder, sighs as he kisses his cheek and takes one of his hands between his from him, they watch their son with the sensei .. dinner was ready.

The purple turtle goes out on its quick round of reconnaissance, not being able to carry out a patrol of the entire big city, it limits itself to complementing it with the review of the cameras, but it still had some fear of leaving Mickey alone with his son; He replied not to worry that he can handle his baby.

Michelangelo: Seeing where the purple one went - You want to see something educational, right? - Ask your baby.

The two of them sit down to watch television doing ¨trates¨ to see something entertaining first and then see something boring and educational, which the orange turtle could do if his partner was so applied with his son's studies, in his case he was watching an interesting show even if he reluctantly admitted it about a probe called hayabusa ...

4 hours later, the two were crying, then Donnie arrives, who, worried, asks and they respond that the documentary was good, they announce that one would pass about Himawari .. but it was already going to sleep it would be for another occasion, the little boy's kennel who was has yielded the room Mickey was strong and angry, like his father when he was very stressed; they both let him sleep in his room, but only tonight.

\- With the reporter and the detective -

Who has thought that these opposites would attract each other and make a nice couple and family, the reporter was reading while her husband was watching a hokey game, she laughs at a little kick and her husband's behavior, a hand on her belly and looks to his owner.

April: Take the detective's hand - Casey, you look like a child .. - He said telling the truth.

Casey: Kiss his wife and her belly - But you're taking a clone of mine - he said playing - He'll soon be playing with his cousin with a name just as pretentious as his uncles - he said as the reporter pinched him for this comment.

April: Somewhat tired - He or she will play with their cousins ... something big and something scary, especially the one with raph and leo - he said referring to casey's best friend - And it will be good with his uncle vern - reminds him of the other man .

Casey: A little worried - Do you notice the weird sensei? - Asks looking at the ceiling.

April: She snuggles up next to him - Yes, he's very strange with the boys ... - he said and sighs - Leo and Raph, have they had their baby? - She wonders aloud - Did they need help when she came ...? - look elsewhere.

Casey: He kisses his wife's shoulder - Raph wouldn't let him be a leo ... well, a leo, something will happen to him, and his baby must be fine .. or else you fill him with babies first - laughing.

April: Not holding - Poor leo .. - she said.

The couple begins to fall asleep, the soft snoring is the only one in that room.

\- In the den -

While everyone slept, the rat in the dojo meditated and in front he had the poison bottles, this had a small space with other smaller bottles, one said Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello all with a photo of the corresponding one, their new acquisition with na photo of his grandson ... a force asked him to make them fight Raph and Leo, prepare a new bottle .. but he had no name or photo, this would be for the boy of his eldest son ..

Sensei splinter: Look at a picture of them as a family - Even if I can't have you two, I can have something better ... - he said darkly.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------------------


	46. Chapter 46: 6 months later, meets No. 2 and special gift, icing ..

\- December 25, 2019 -

The snow falls that morning or well, early morning was 4:20 a.m., and glued to the glass of the sliding door was the little turtle of now 2 years that was awake not long ago, he was awake playing with his old toys and being Bored I look at the snow for a while, I was going to go out to play but the door was locked, but he is content to see it fall.

Raphanardo: Look at the hawk on his perch and go upstairs, enter the small space he left to exit, see his mother and father completely asleep - Wake up it's snowing! - jump to them.

The two of them don't do much, the little one sits in the middle of them moving them to wake them up, they weren't willing to get up and raphanardo stops trying, he feels a tap on his shell, he turns around and they were not awake, an arm drags him to stick to leo who kisses him.

Leonardo: He sits with him in his arms - Good morning, I was going to look for you - he said - Happy birthday raphanardo - he said hugging him more.

Raphanardo: Point outside - It's snowing - he said happily - Let's go outside - he said taking Leo's hand.

Raphael: Growling awake and stretching her muscles - Why all the fuss over the snow? - She said looking at her partner and son, she kisses Leo on her lips - It's early - she said looking at her son.

Raphanardo: Grunting in imitation of raph - I want to go out to play - he said determinedly and crossed his arms.

Leonardo: He gets up with him in his arms - Can we have breakfast first and take a bath? - Asks and raphanardo nods.

The 3 are going to do their routine, raph to feed the horses and see if they had enough water and clean the manure, read to make the 3's food and fix the house and raphanardo to feed the chickens e look for their eggs; the little boy was getting used to getting up early, although sometimes his father's side came out.

The little one was in front of the hens' enclosure, he opens the gate and enters the large group of chickens comes out to remove the seeds, the hayabusa squeal drives the hens away and umi groups them in a row, the little one begins to throw the food of these, with the basket in hand enters to look for the eggs; very carefully you put them there.

Raphael in the distance observes how his son finishes the task, helps him close since he was somewhat high for the little one, a pat on his head and he is going to finish his homework, the smallest turtle enters the warm home, a little astonished for the gifts and a cake on the table; his mother doesn't seem to notice and goes to give him a taste.

Leonardo: Without looking at him - What are you doing raphanardo raphael? - question.

Raphanardo: He stands firm when he hears his full name - Nothing mama - looks at the tempted cake - Can I give you a taste? - question.

Leonardo: Look at it - Do you want a brother or sister? - He asks sarcasm.

Raphanardo: He approaches - Ño - he said seriously and looks at Leo - I want water - he said and Leo gives him what he asked - Can I watch TV? - question.

Leo makes him a place and gives him control, the little one sits watching the screen, with umi by his side, hayabusa was having his mouse for breakfast, Leo was on the lookout for his baby's attempts to eat the cake, his cake, But it was too early for the chocolate bomb and more chocolate that her baby became.

Raph enters the house fixes his eyes on the cake before anything else, he walks slowly and when he was in front of the defenseless cake, a kunai and 4 shurikens surround the cake, he turns to see Leo and Leo looking at him with a look of death. He sits down with his son and they look at each other knowing that neither the boy to meet or his father were allowed to eat a little.

A while later at the breakfast too rich made by Leo, the two were excited and cleaned the table, the little one looks at them curiously for these actions especially in a gift that was under the tree, a large box was now in front of him.

Leonardo: By his side - First ... this is for you - giving a small striped bandana, he ties it on his head but it was still something big for him - You always ask for one, but you are too small even for one like the one in us - kisses her cheek.

The little turtle could not see as it covered her eyes, although she was smiling a lot, a good gift, Raph and Leo giggle, the one in the crimson bandana brings the box closer to the child, he looks at him curiously and opens the bow first. The box opens and shows a little cub wagging its tail happily especially when umi comes over to sniff it, then the little animal throws itself at the little tortoise.

Raphanardo: He picks him up so he doesn't lick him - A puppy! - He said happily and let me lick him - What's his name? - question.

Raphael: He laughs at the reaction of the little one - It's yours, give it a name - he said - Now you are its owner, you have to feed it, give it water, bathe it, pick up the shit - a tap under the table between his legs.

Leonardo: He looks at umi and kisses her snout - Like umi, it means sea in Japanese - he said and hayabusa looks at the new member - Hayabusa, it's a peregrine falcon - he explains.

Raphanard: Look at his puppy - Will he never leave me? - ask the two.

Raphael: Nod and look at the puppy - Sachiko - she said in her hoarse voice.

Raphanardo: Hugs him - If that's your name, sachiko, can we go outside to play? - question.

The 3 of them put on their coats to go out to play as the child wants, the horses were outside their corral also playing with the snow, umi and sachiko are running through the snow and raphanardo goes to greet his horse called Alos2 .. yes , names for their pets, even chickens are called himawaris because sunflower seeds are their favorite from spring to summer.

The 3 play a snow war, very fun, they also play a soccer game, especially for the two older ones who used their ninja techniques like I read because of his coat being white he hides under the snow to scare his partner and baby, Raphanardo manages to team up with his mother while his father was the enemy, but they enter the house for some hot chocolate with cake; later that day they will visit alessander and family in general.

Back the stars were seen in the sky, even when it was cold they take a while outside, making a few snowmen, enter and have a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, have dinner and go to sleep, raphanardo hugs them while falls asleep.

Raphanardo: Look at both of them and yawn - Thank you for this day .. Mommy and Daddy - he said giving Leo a kiss and one Raph.

She falls asleep between them, the two look at each other and go to kiss but the fixed gazes of sachiko and umi stops them, without further ado they let them sleep on their feet, a few taps and they see hayabusa, a small place isthey look down and an angry, half-asleep raphanardo, sighing, goes back to sleep.

\- About 3 weeks later -

Slowly the ice, snow and cold of winter were saying goodbye slowly, the grass and mosses re-blossoming with the branches of the trees, some animals began to wake up from their winter sleep, some of the places drops of water and ice fell. begins to melt.

Finishing their homework at the beginning of the thaw the family and before spring homework they will arrive at the door, among them tidying up their son's room to start getting him used to sleeping there, so that they would have more time alone and not have to finish out of bed; That was a few days ago and it didn't turn out as well as expected.

While in training, where they were teaching the little raphanard, raph showed him the katas and leo corrected his posture in each one that needed this technical correction, they were preparing from now on that the little one was more and more active and more conteston every time he doesn't want to do something he doesn't want to do.

Once he climbed on some branches of a tree near the stream where in spring, summer and autumn I normally read lava, Leo was insistent that he did not climb up he was not going to fall, but he heard Raph's side that nothing would happen to him.

\- Flashback -

Raphanardo begins to climb the twisted tree to the side, he was accompanying his mother and father to hunt, but he was a bit bored of following them and he sees the tree, he was about to grab the nearby branch, some hands take it and turn it around his not so happy mother; try to go back to the tree.

Leonardo: Look and take him by the hand - You can't go up there and we're helping dad - he said seriously, he walks but his son doesn't move.

Raphanardo: Try to escape from Leo - Ño, I want to go there - points to the branch where he was going to arrive - Alone - he said.

Leonardo: He lets it go - Well, we'll see you then - he said seeing that Raph approaches them.

The little turtle begins to climb again, the two of them just observe how the little one, although a little insecure, climbs, until he reaches the branch, Leo was going to lower it but he grabs another to climb and it was an alarm on the turtle's head in blue bandana, try to grab it. The little boy continues to climb until he slips but something supports him, before he falls, he looks and it is Raph who is holding him, he was not smiling or making a face while leaving him on the ground still covered in snow.

Raphael: He crosses his arms - Be more careful next time, you almost killed Leo with a scare - he said pointing to the other.

Leo, as Raph said, was looking at his babies, his eyes were so contracted with fear from almost losing his baby, he runs to the little one and hugs him, something that has never happened to him had been paralyzed with fear.

Leonardo: Hug raphanardo - Don't scare me again, raphanardo raphael, and don't ever run away and do what you want, don't disobey me, you almost killed yourself - he scolds him and looks at his baby with tears.

Raphanardo: Look at his face with tears - I'm sorry mommy - he said lowers his head - I will not do it again without your permission .. - hugs Leo to stop crying.

\- End of flashback -

Raphanardo hugs Leo by his shell, who was sitting on his legs and reading a book, they were home again after training, Raph was together with Leo asleep, Leo looks at his son or tries to see him.

Leonardo: He takes it with one hand - What are you doing with my shell? - The question.

Raphanardo: Hug Leo - I apologize for climbing the tree - he said and goes to sit on Leo's legs - What are you doing? - He said looking at his mother.

Leonardo: Look at your baby - Is that a trick question? - He said and sighs - Reading this book - said not to say the obvious.

Raphael: He laughs looking at both of them - I don't think you came out dwarf .. - he continues laughing.

Leonardo: He lies on his side on the plastron of raph - Let him read you something? - The question.

Raphanardo: Run upstairs and quickly bring something, it was a magazine - This mom, can you read it to me? - gives the magazine.

He shows him the magazine ... porn, he looks at raph about to kill him but a better idea, he takes the magazine and opens a page looking at one that does not have much penis or vagina to read or give ideas, he begins to read about some ¨toys for the elderly, which are only used by the grown-ups like raph or leo¨, highlighting that these things should be in another place out of the reach of beautiful children with healthy minds, although a bit wicked or disobedient in some cases.

Raphael: Take the thing out of Leo's hands - Where did you get this from - his skirt hides the overgrown bulge between his legs - (I appreciate that Leo thought about these things) - his angry expression to hide a certain thing.

Raphanardo: Look at the magazine - In your things - he said like a good boy.

Leonardo: Look at raph - In what things? - question.

Raphanardo: With a little fear or shame he plays with his hands- Behind .. - he began to speak.

Raphael: He puts his palm in the mouth of the little one and I read covers his ears - As shit you think that I am going to pull it or make material of you, I lost my memory with yours in the river, I have nothing else to pull- mela - whispers a little loud smelling the musk of leo.

Leonardo: Sighs while covering his baby's ears - I suppose the piggy drawings are well kept, right Raph? - He asks him before he ends up killing him - What from a long time ago is not enough for you ... - he said.

Raphael: Squeeze a hand as if they were claws - I'm not talking about that, just that ... - He gets up even with the magazine in hand - I'll get rid of this and everything - he said a little bitter.

Leonardo: Meditate for a moment - Stay with them, but hide them well - he said, taking a weight off his shoulders.

Raph smiled and kisses his cheek, he runs to hide his filthy things in a better place than in his clothes drawers, Leo looks at his baby still covering his ears, he looks at him curious because of what his father and mother spoke, with book in hands passes it.

Raphanardo: See some words - E-l general shi-huan .. fu-e - he said a little awkwardly what the words said.

Leonardo: He uncovers his ears - That's mine little one, but you were reading everything right - he said and continued reading.

His day continues with the patrolling of raph and his arrival, until the night where the 3 after a long and tiring day to entertain and teach their little son, the two can rest or get knocked out as soon as they touched the pillow.

Their son was getting smarter, braver and stronger every day, the two of them can't help but be happier for their child who every day learns something new and shows them to them when they could ... there is nothing to fear

TO BE CONTINUE....

\--------------------------


	47. Chapter 47: The law of NO, learning to go to the bathroom, things of life

\- January 10, 2020 -

Leo and Raph had the most difficult task of their life when they woke up, even for the rude one in the red bandana it was enough that he could bear being him, the blue bandana turtle was not so happy about this stage of reluctant rebellion and insolence, he already had a lot with each drama that this towards; But for both of them it was only the beginning of what would be ... pure rebellion with arrogance.

It all started barely this morning, that the couple exchanged their duties for strange although it might not seem like it, they wear their suits for most of the year and their corresponding bandanas, while Raph cooks breakfast, Leo does the morning part of Raph, Leo finishes faster than when the one in red does; although his routine would remain as always when the leo take care of his baby and raph to make a quick patrol to the forest before starting the plowing of the fields since there was no longer dense snow.

Leo went upstairs to wake up his son, who did not get up like other times after a long time alone, when he opens the door he sees his target still covered by his blanket, he approaches and puts a hand where the shape is clearly seen of shell, begins to caress it.

Leonardo: Looks at him with affection - Raphi ~ it's time to get up - he said but he only felt it move underneath - Raphinardi ~, me and Raph are waiting for you to show you something .. - he kisses his cheek when he uncovers him.

Raphanardo: Open your eyes - I don't want to - he said low and covers himself again, leaving a confused leo.

Leonardo: He uncovers it again more firmly - Even if you want, you can't spend the whole day lying down - he said, carrying it like a sack of potatoes although the adorable refusal made him doubt - Why don't you want to get up? - He asks while going down the stairs.

Raphanardo: He growls very loudly at Leo - I don't want to - keep growling - Stop bothering me! - He pulls the bandana and scarf, makes a little scratch on the cheek of the leo scar.

Leonardo and Raphael see each other while the little one has a kind of unusual tantrum by his mother, Leo punishes him but he continues and even throws a few things like a small version of Raph, which was not far from really, Raph comes out of the She cooks and stands next to Leo who was watching him not go to watch TV or play.

Raphael: A few slaps on his shell attract the attention of the other - Finish with that, I'll watch him - he said and Leo nods, leaves him with the little one - You can't be disrespecting Leo, she's your mother and that's why you should do her case - he said still standing with his arms crossed.

Raphanardo: Deny - Don't tell me what to do! - He yells at Raph and runs to hit him with his hands and kicks his leg, his tail was up in dominant.

But the smallest turtle did not count on the quick action of his father, who hits his buttocks a little hard, the little tail lodges between his legs, not leaving himself for the child who was in a clear phase of rebellion, Leo sets the table to eat. Each one where it belongs, his plate of now toast, eggs and juice, the scolded turtle was reluctant to eat any bite and looked at everything with a frown.

Leonardo: Eat but try to give it a little - Eat raphanardo - he said with some toothpicks and bringing a little egg to his mouth, he managed to put it in his mouth - See, it wasn't so bad - he said smiling.

Raphanardo: He chews a little with a daring gleam in his eyes, he spits on the ground - I don't want to - he said challenging his mother.

Raphael: Growl loudly - If you don't want to eat you starve, there are children who are dying for a plate of food that they cannot get for many reasons and it will not be wasted on the ground just because the dwarf wants to re-screw up the day - He said and took the plate away, leaving it in the middle of them.

Leonardo: He denies and keeps the plate close to raphanardo - He has to eat even a little, he doesn't understand what you said, and I know it's real raph - he said and tries to hit it again, but he spits it on the ground - Raphanardo raphael, you're going to eat your breakfast even if you don't want it - he said seriously and firmly.

Raphanardo: Looking into his mother's blue eyes - Yes, mommy - he said.

The little turtle begins to eat as Leo told him, although he left most of it on his plate, he completes it with leo's milk that was still his other source of food, although Leo did not like him to bite him from time to time. be sensitive to give milk.

After eating and going to the dojo for training with a few scolding from both of them when the youngest does not want to obey the kata, they return and while I read, he cleans the house as he always does as a good responsible mother, the little one gets to watch television, his pet enters the house and when he sees it begins to jump and lick it, he begins to follow the game but innocently takes one of the puppy's ears and squeezes it, the little animal lets out a pitiful squeak; a slap on his buttocks makes him drop it and see who it was ... it was leo not very happy.

Leonardo: Check Sachiko - Are you okay? He didn't do anything else to you, go outside with umi please - he said but the little dog looks at his owner and Leo understands this - Raphanardo, tell me, why did you do that to Sachiko ? - He asks sitting in front of him.

Raphanardo: He denies and makes a raph face - I'm not going to tell you - he said crossed his arms.

Leonardo: Sigh - Apologize to Sachiko - he said and he looks at him strangely - If you want to play again or if you want it, how you love Mommy and Daddy, apologize to him or look for someone else who wants it - he said seriously and crossed his arms.

Raphanardo: He stands up and looks into his pet's eyes - Is he going to go? - He asks a few tears in his eyes and hugs the dog while carrying it - Excuse me, Sachiko .. - He said with his eyes full of tears.

The scene makes Leo get a little tender with his son's apologies to his dog, in the afternoon almost 1:20, Leo was going to go out to bring Raph his bento or lunch that they would start with a new system for interleaving the days of eating at home or out; hayabusa helps to scare away a few rodents and birds and umi to sniff for rabbits or foxes.

He was drying his son, who was calm until now, he was going to start dressing him when the look of the little boy became something remarkable for him, he was only with his thighs and black panties, he was looking curiously at his mother's arms with his lots of shapes, until he can't take it anymore.

Raphanaro: Point to what is near Leo's shoulder - What is that? - He asks and also points out the others - What are they mommy? - question.

Leonardo: Look at his tattoos a little sad now - They are tattoos - he said in answers and they see the wonderful face of his son - I did them long before you were born - he said showing what he had.

Raphanardo: Point out what a turtle looks like - Turtle, turtles - she said with the others, she looks at her mother's left eye - Tattoo? - runs his fingers over the scar on his eye.

Leonardo: He denies his baby - It is no different, it is a scar like the one you have here - he said passing a finger over his upper lip.

Raphanardo: Somewhat angry - Who did it to you? he asks, clenching his cloaks into fists.

Leonardo: Sighs as he begins to dress him - I was young with your father, it was an accident - he said kissing his forehead.

Raphanardo messes with Leo's things, he looks at him as he begins to dress with the help of his son who hands him his clothes, but only his ¨jacket¨ was missing, his son looks at something curious in his hands .. he shows him his mother a picture ..

Raphanardo: He gives it to her - Who are they? - He asks blushing at the things I touch.

Leo just sighs but does not count anything, only that when he was older he would tell him, he feels how he grabs his leg and looks down, he was crying and rubbing his face on his leg, his apologies for hitting him or spitting breakfast and messing with his things, Leo had no choice but to hug his son and accept them; He lets himself be carried away by his heart on a few occasions, such as when he confessed to Raph and going through endless things that resulted in his baby, and now, as with his father, accepting the somewhat clumsy apologies of the two.

Raphanardo accompanies his mother, not holding his hand, but following him on his own while carrying a bag with 3 bentos for them, they have already had lunch but they would not let their beloved leader in red eat it alone, Leo carries the snacks for the pets . Leo spots Raph near a blooming maize tree, Leo and Raphanardo do a little race where Leo gives him some advantage to win, Raph was taking a break on a rock, who had already seen them for some time until they arrived; especially the child who should be punished and locked up in the house.

Raphael: Watch your 2-year-old son take off the bag that covers most of his shell - With whose permission are you dating? - The question.

Raphanardo: He takes off his bag - Mommy, he asked me to help him - he said, opening and taking out one of the bentos, he extended it to Raph - For you ... - he said.

Leonardo: He sits in the cold snow - Is there anything else you want to say to daddy? - The question.

Raphanardo: He looks at it when raph grabs his lunch - No - Leo looks at him seriously - No - he arches one of his eyebrows - Yes .. - he finally said - Excuse me for telling you, hitting you and throwing everything away .. - He said making a small bow.

Raphael: Surprised - No problem, just don't be replying to Leo again - he said, rubbing the boy's head, making his bandana almost fall off, making his two rude boys so cute in Leo's eyes, he feels a strange tickling in two close but different places .. the family eats their lunch ..

Then they found out from Aylen, Alessander and Tachyon that it is a normal stage for all children to be a bit fussy during this age, so the two of them try to keep this as calm as possible and wanting to help the child during this storm.

\- February 21, 2020 -

The turtle looks terrified at the toilet, while I read he explains what he has to do there, he sits it in the bowl so that he can do it, this thing was cold and I read he held it so that it would not fall inside, but he did nothing, He was scared and uncomfortable, Leo puts him down again and looks for a diaper.

Raphanardo: Not wanting to put the diaper on - I don't want to on that - points to the toilet.

Leonardo: He looks at it and sighs - You have to learn to go to the bathroom alone, otherwise you will pee or poop on it - he said calmly.

Raphanardo: He crosses his arms when I read and carry him - That's cold .. Mommy - he said looking at Leo - Pee .. - He said.

Leo comes out of the bathroom knowing it would be a worse battle and runs to the garden in front of the meditation room, lowers his pants and diaper, the little one does nothing, Raph was looking close to the two, sighing, he moves away a little Leo stands next to his son, lowering his pants and letting nature take its course to "water the plants".

Leo imitates raph, somewhat confident while and one last stream is heard, there was no need to look at who it was from, the two of them finish doing and pull up their pants, Leo pulls up his pants again so that he can go play, raph with a proud smile for one of his ideas followed by leo.

But the other detail was still missing about hygienic things to teach him, such as going to do the 2, they could not be doing there like animals pee or poop when they felt like it, one or another exception for pee and very extreme cases popo ...

Raph leads Raphanardo by the hand, opens the bathroom door finding the perfect example in the action he expected, his victim Leo was with what he expected him to do, he always thought that Leo was not so smelly when he did but that made him another would blush and want to kill him when he bothered him like that.

Raphanardo: Standing next to raph - What is mommy doing? - question.

Raphael: Smiling a bit malicious - He's doing his thing, he's shitting - he said annoying Leo, making the little boy laugh.

Leo ends up a bit pissed off, he cleans up and pulls up his pants and chases Raph with one of his little knives, Raph uses the dirtiest strategy when using the little one, a disgusting smell reaches their noses, the little one with a malicious smile and they turn around to see the mess, there was no diaper.

\- Days not specified .. -

Some things that both parents realized are their son's tastes, such as his favorite foods, music or hobbies, even how he played with his pets very carefully, sachiko and alos2 were the inseparable friends of raphanardo; they are small things part of the personality of both, they make him be the same.

The cereal was the second thing that was now part of his diet, only that there was a small inconvenience it was only with leo's milk, they have tried to give him normal milk but he threw it away or he gave it to sachiko and umi. First on his list was meats being a carnivore like his father and let's not talk about very few vegetables that were a drama.

Music, he liked to play things and almost any genre, his favorite genre to listen to was metal ... I get that from leo and raph, hobbies to draw even though he was small and his works of art hung in most of the house , to be shown, some are sold as leo and raph for being abstract and impressionist.

Going out sometimes with his father was fun for the little boy, especially if it was to help the animals in the forest, who was curious to follow him everywhere, curiously, he looks at a rather large puddle of water, he begins to get in taking slow steps, Raph turns to Watching him take some videos about some hunter traps for Alex who was looking for them with his companions; Leo looks for more traps to remove, as they think to pass the limits of their land.

Raphael: Start un-installing the animal cage - what do you do? - He asks in warning knowing what to do.

Raphanardo: Not paying much attention to your warning - I only see my reflection - he said.

Raphael: Look at it - Stay out of it, you're going to get wet - he said concentrated.

Raphanardo: It gets a little more - I only see my reflection - he said smiling.

Raphael: Leave what you do - Get in there then - he said seriously.

The baby turtle sits in the puddle without further ado, raph takes it out before it gets more wet than it was, leo was arriving with nozomi, umi and hayabusa with about 3 cages for animals the size of rabbits, see his partner now his baby getting into the puddle, and raph pulls him out.

Raphael: Seeing that it was soaked - Pussy and your mother! - Exclaims the irony of things.

Raphanardo: Jumping around Raph - Pussy and mother, mother, pussy and mother - he sang like it was the most normal thing in the world.

The murderous look on his shell was dead, he did not have dinner and that night he slept in the living room, with sachiko, umi and hayabusa, while in the room where he normally sleeps accompanied, the young turtle sleeps with his head tucked between the breasts of his male mother .. the morning is like always again ..

Daily things for many were the pleasures of others, two ninjutsu masters know what that common life was like, their son with just friends a little older than him, they can't help but think of making a brother ... but he wasn't ready, they They weren't and they didn't want to neglect one for the other. Moment of peace and happiness for them.

TO BE CONTINUE....

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy holidays to you and have a great time! And a message for everyone ..
> 
> Leonardo: Smiling - Happy holidays 2020 everyone, we are busy with two - he said.
> 
> Raphael: With raphanardo on his shoulders - Merry Christmas, Hanuka and everything you celebrate at home - he said.
> 
> Raphanardo: Raise your little hands - Merry Christmas! - shouts.
> 
> Leonardo and Raphael: They hug their baby - Happy birthday raphanardo - they said together.
> 
> Aylen, Alessander, Tachyon and family: Say Hello - Happy Holidays dear readers! - They all said at home.
> 
> Bebop: With her army of pigs - Always take care of each other as a family and love your neighbors ... even if you want grandmother's land - she said looking at the old pig like the others.
> 
> In New York..
> 
> Michelangelo: With donatellangel - Happy holidays to all boys and enjoy the time with your loved ones - she said making her baby laugh.
> 
> Donatello: Hug Mickey - Do not let the Christmas spirit disappear from your homes more than ever, and do not be sad for those who can not celebrate today with you for other consequences - he said kissing Mickey.
> 
> Donatellangel: With his coat - Ei aidaaa - he said.
> 
> April, casey and vern: In the den with the torutgas - Not all families are the same and at parties it is always something different - they said.
> 
> Rocksteady: More drunk - And remember how important .. love .. - he said.
> 
> Well just have the best time this Christmas and have a good time with those you want, be it real or a 2d character or whatever you like, until the next dear visitors of the book !.


	48. Chapter 48: Where have you been raphanardo ?!

\- March 14, 2020 -

Spring arrived and everything was blooming around it, the flowers, the trees, the rivers and lakes already completely thawed and the odd treasure in the place for those who inhabit, filling the landscape with beautiful colors, changing the white for the color of many emotions. The birds return from their long journey, the animals wake up from their long sleep and the fish and insects return to their own business, the young animals have already arrived to see the beautiful landscape and complete another generation of life; things that needed to be protected, rangers like alessander and tachyon as a veterinarian and wildlife connoisseur try every day to save together, and they were happy to help where they can.

Especially the blue turtle was preparing for a collection of berries and blackberries, it was better to look for them before the most hungry for these delicacies arrive, as the mutant wild boar told the two a few days before near the meadow before one of the camps there was a tasty bed of berries and blackberries; her baby was the healthiest and happiest to have "older siblings" to play with, although the older wild boars liked to play a lot with their little boar / rhino brother, he would go to meet rocksteady for a few days but it was a secret so as not to alert New York or Massachusetts police.

The blue bandana turtle woke up early to do everything in the house before they woke up the two messy and left him worse than this mess, how does Raph think about letting him play with the ball inside the house and more after literally them two will roll in the mud playing soccer, he sighs while the last thing he has left to do is the bento of the 3.

He goes up to the room and stops when he opens the door, the smallest turtle was learned from his father's chest ... he was desperate trying to take it off but he did not let go. With a few pats the little one wakes up and opens his eyes, looks at Leo but still does not let go of Raph, when he sees where his mouth is and who it was from .. the little one gets disgusted and begins to spit and wipe himself from "breastfeeding" by mistake of the largest crimson bandana turtle; the most embarrassing moment in the short life of the child who blushed remained with his mother at all times, but not as much as it was for Raph than remembering that it was not the first or last time it would happen.

Leonardo tries to make the two apologize for this accident or morning accident, and that surely Raphanardo got confused because he left a stuffed animal with the aroma of her breasts that Raph accidentally touched when he slept, and the little hungry like his father sticks to him like chewing gum; the one in red apologizes and the little one too.

Breakfast begins, and gives way to training, for then it was what Leo was waiting for, with a different basket tied to his shell and another where he takes Raphanardo, Nozomi was ready to go to look for the berries, Raph stays in the house to start watering the crops; Leo takes in addition to his 2 katanas, surikens and junais, his bow and arrow.

Leonardo: He kisses his cheek - I won't leave him with you anymore, hehe, I don't want you to bother with him - he said blushing because he helped with this problem.

Rapahael: Denies, his cheeks were almost as red as his bandana - Don't apologize, I have to be more aware of what he does when I still sleep .. - He tickles the child's neck in the basket - Be careful Good and pay attention to your mother .. - He said seriously and carried him to kiss his forehead - See you later - he said going up in daichi and taking alos2.

Raphanardo: Doing with his little hand - Bye, daddy - he said smiling.

Leonardo: He does like raphanardo - Goodbye raph, bye daddy - takes out raphanardo, to sit him on the chair.

The two in the white mare go to the forest, the one with the black horse and the foal stay to start the watering, the crops that begin to sprout from the ground, the well-chosen seeds that can be made over and over again.

\- With the turtle in blue and her son -

Get the first ones to plant near the house, take a few ready berries and put them in the basket, see that someone takes more than many but not good ones, look at the one who throws them, and shows him how they are, leaving it in his hands and the little example disappears into the child's stomach.

Leonardo: He laughs - If you keep eating them there will be no jam .. - He said, save to have seeds and sow - Play but don't walk away .. - Take the ball from the child - Where I can see you .. - He gives it to him.

Raphanardo: Nod - Sure mommy, is daddy okay? - blushes like a tomato.

Leonardo: Nod - Hai, raph is fine only his pride was hurt - he said.

While he collects many things for the meals this season, the little one plays and explores a little, he found a bird's nest on the ground and calls Leo, he brings him pulling his bandana and scarf.

Leonardo: He takes it and goes up to leave the nest on the branch - They are sure .. - He said coming down and looks with a smile - Well done, you helped them Raphanardo - he said, his little one follows him - go play and I'm almost done - said.

Raphanardo: Hug Leo - Can we play all 3 at home? - Asks sitting next to him with the ball in his hands.

Leonardo: Check the collected fruits - Sure, if Raph is not so tired - he said and lifts him - Let's play ... - He gets up to look for more berries.

The little one starts to play, and kicks his ball with such force that it goes from the wrong direction to Leo's vision, scared, he covers his little mouth with his hands, and as his mother does not seem to notice, he begins to walk in the direction of Leo. ball on the run, until the mare's leg gets in his way, he surrounds her and runs to find his ball.

He walks through the branches and others looking for his ball, he sees it and runs after it and takes it, he sees some men dressed as in the story books about the wolf, the men do not seem to notice him, he even sneezes; for the moment it is safe by its hood. The men approach him, talking to him asking was he lost or where his parents were, he keeps quiet and tries to leave, someone pulls his hood down.

Bad man 1: He points at him - It's one of those monsters - he said, taking him by the hood.

Raphanardo: Kicking - Let go of me! - He growls.

Bad man 2: He points at him - With you we will catch those annoying reptiles and we will get a good fortune from you - he said opening the cage.

Raphanardo: Try to get out - Mommy, mommy, mommy! - he yells until his cheeks squeeze.

Bad man 3: Covers his mouth - Shut up for a good time animal - yells.

The little boy tries not to show himself weak but the constant mockery and words of the men make him cry, he calls his mother with his turtle screech, but there seems to be no answer, he hears a man's cry and sees his mother in nozomi .

Raphanardo: Jump happy - Mommy! - tries to get out of the cage.

The turtle in blue looks at his baby with the membrane in his eyes, shoots the men, until they take refuge behind the trucks, they call their reinforcements, Leo gets off the mare to open the cage where his son was locked up. He succeeds and carries it, a shot is heard, Leo attaches him to his shell for safety, signals to Nozomi to hide and not hurt her; the men come closer and they begin to arrive more as well.

Leonardo: Call raph - Raph! Hunter trouble! - shouts.

/ Raphael: Listen carefully - Well, I'm going there I'll send hayabusa - he said. /

More shots are heard and he hides behind one of the trucks, the little boy covers his ears, Leo leaves him seated and takes out an arrow and aims at the one who has just leaned out, he runs leaving his son. The hunters begin to arrive and leo does his best not to approach his son, rapahanardo raises his head and sees hayabusa with his camera, in no time Daichi neighing with his gallop.

The little boy leans out a little to see his mother and father, pushing the men back, with what they know, but they throw a net towards his mother, it seems that it hurts he sees lights and one of the men with a control, if he take that away from the man his mother is free; raphael is busy with others.

She runs to where Nozomi is hiding, she gets down so that the child goes up and he guides the man, obeys the child's voice and attacks the man and breaks the control with her leg, she was going to run but the child gets down to go for her mother, she runs to distract men.

Raphanardo: He tries to remove the net - Mommy, Mommy - see Leo sit down.

Leonardo: See all the chaos - Hide! - he yells and takes out his katanas - It's dangerous - he growls at the man behind him - He's just a boy ... let him go - his voice was firm.

They all seem to stay the same way, the men point at Raph and this one at the man but he takes care of the others, the sound of acceleration was the forest rangers providing support, the little turtle takes the sai of his mother and nails it in the leg of the man who drops his gun and takes his leg; so fast that leo couldn't see or stop it.

Raph saw that and calls Nozomi to go to Leo, he manages to grab his son and takes the sai that this nail in the man's leg, goes up to Nozomi and looks at Raph, he looks at him and gives a nod for him to go with the child. He would take care of the others who remain, and he comes down for the fun and revenge to begin for daring to touch his partner and son.

\- While with leo and raphanardo -

The blue bandana turtle was scared, his little one was aggressive, he carries him in his arms and when he gets home he enters to leave his baby and tries to talk to him, but he yells at him and his eyes with the membranes, he hugs him even if he scratches him or bite.

A while later, it was night already, raph arrives somewhat relaxed, brings a few lunches for them, finds Leo with his somewhat worn clothes and the child sleeping in his arms, the other carefully leaves that and joins the foreheads with his partner ; they were fine, but, leo explains about raphanardo. The calmer little one opens his eyes, sees his mother and father ..

Raphael: Kiss his son's forehead - You, dwarf, are in trouble but that's for tomorrow - he carries him in his arms - You're safe now ... - he said.

Leonardo: Hugs raph - Thanks for coming to help me - kisses him on the lips - And you .. I feel better that you are well .. - hugs him by sticking to raph.

Umi drops the medicine cabinet at Leo's feet, looks worriedly at its owner and Sachiko arrives with her owner's turtle stuffed animals, the boy caresses his puppy and hugs him, Leo and Raph don't want to separate but they have to see how He reacts, Leo takes the bag with the lunches and Raph goes out to put the horses in his stable, the little one realizing that he was not with Leo or Raph, looks for whoever he can, Leo returns with some dinner. Raph enters and sees Leo calming the smallest, although he does not want to eat almost he stays with them, bedtime comes and he does not let them separate from him ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\---------------------


	49. Chapter 49: First time in someone's care .. discovered by the police ..

Tantrum ... a great and real tantrum from raphanardo, for leaving him with aylen's parents, alessander and tachyon ... no matter how many times I tell him that it will be quick and he will return with him along with raph, but he does not want to let go, he sighs, kneels in front of his son. He looks him in the eye and takes out 2 stuffed turtles, one he keeps and the other raph.

The two were in front of him, the reason why he stayed, is that Raph discovered a lair of the Booming Foot clan headquarters, so he needed some help and what better than his partner for this task, but he The problem was, if leo goes with the one who stays with raphanardo, alesssander would be busy, aylen works and tachyon had an exhibition of more dimensions for charity ... but their parents stay with aylen's children, it was decided and they went to leave him with some shame at midnight.

Raphanardo: He clings to leo - Stay mommy! - her eyes full of tears.

Leonardo: Denies his baby - I have to go with daddy, why don't you stay and play with your cousins while we are gone? - The question.

Raphael: He passes the stuffed animal around his neck - Here you go - the little one gives it to him, he hugs it, he gets up and climbs on Daichi.

Leonardo: He does the same - When you feel scared or sad, hug them, we will always be with you - he kisses their forehead.

He quickly runs to Nozomi to get on and the two ready make the horses run, the little turtle watches his mother and father leave, the lady closes the glass door and he collides with it, not so hard as to break it and only makes a small noise as it falls on her butt.

Mrs Mama: Look at her - Don't be like that little one, they will be back sooner than you imagine .. - Look at the oven - Do you want cookies? - The question.

Raphanardo: He nods and gets up - Yes, please - he said blushing.

Mrs Mama: She takes out a tray of cookies, the smell makes her 4 grandchildren reach - This hot children, you have to wait a moment for them to cool down - she said and sees the children's surprise - Look who came to visit us - she said.

Sonryugu: Hugs raphanardo - Cousin raphanardo - he said without letting go.

Raphanardo: He lets himself be hugged - Hello .. - He said while the other children hugged him.

The 3 children: They pull him into the living room - Let's watch TV - they said, taking the boy away.

\- While with the two turtles -

The two were climbing through the ventilation network, while for Leo it is somewhat easy for its smaller size but compared to Raph who went through the ones at the police station ... it was the beautiful claustrophobia of being with Leo, they were looking where they were, precisely, an office rental building for entrepreneurs. A few climbs, crossings and dead ends, Leo stops ..

Leonardo: Look through the grid - Raph, here .. - He said giving him space to see.

Raphael: Nod - They are looking for new soldiers .. - Said seeing, his hand on Leo's butt - Are they initiating those idiots? - She said moving her hand on her butt.

Leonardo: I look at him - You have a serious problem, I thought you had claustrophobia - he said trying not to make noise.

Raphael: He nods closing his eyes - Claustrophobia, not nalgonophobia .. - He said passing his hand under the skirt and teasing the tail - Let's see what happens - he said.

At times when he loves how he hates his partner for these things, he wonders if his little one is okay with what he packed in his bag.

\- At alessander's house -

The children were playing with their cousin, their grandmother was on the lookout that nothing happened to the little turtle, but the child has fun until he begins to yawn, but does not want to sleep and continues playing, the 4 children brush him the shell, it was relaxing. Until they run out into the yard and start playing ball, the middle-aged woman smiled at the energy of her grandchildren and especially the turtle boy who considers him as one.

She makes the children's dinners and goes out, sees a black foal and a puppy, the children caress them while the little turtle holds the foal's snout, she approaches but the animal is scared while the puppy barks at her.

Raphanardo: Call the colt - Bad Sachiko leave the lady! - scolds the puppy - She is alos2 madam! - She simply said with a huge smile.

Mrs Mom: Nod - Children dinner is ready, are you hungry little one? - She asks, although she was older, she was strong when carrying the child.

Raphanardo: Nod - Mom made me dinner and a half to bring - she said and points to her bag.

The lady is looking for raphanardo's dinner, it was pizza, well if his mother sends him he would give it to him, the little turtle shares with his cousins, he completes his meal; children watch a movie. A while later one by one they fell asleep, only the little turtle was left that was nodding alone in the chair with its 2 stuffed turtles, he sits next to him waiting for him to fall asleep.

\- With leo and raph -

The two turtles were sighing with laziness, watching and listening, or waiting for something interesting to happen before falling asleep, even Leo allowed himself to suckle Raph to squid his desires to be with his son, until the voice of someone he knew is heard, destroyer .. leo's milk tastes ugly after that, raph coughs for a few moments while leo peeks out.

¨Soldiers of the foot, all of you must show your loyalty by ending once and for all with plagues that have even reached this city, this plague is nothing more and nothing less than turtles.

The new and old soldiers laugh at what was said until some recordings are shown, especially the most recent ones that show the two.

¨ These in particular have been separated from their family, they are our goal and especially what can come out of this ... ¨ photo shows a pregnant leo ¨ this was taken almost 2 years ago, blue is important but it is more small result that has emerged ... ¨

The two were trying to see, but the grid begins to bend and shake under the weight of the two who want to hear and see, a loud noise alerts the soldiers who turn to see the two turtles, they rush towards them. While upstairs, some businessmen giving their talk continue without paying much attention to the noises, until the loud knocks and screams are heard from below, the managers call the police.

The whole place full of policemen surrounding the building, a group goes up to where the disturbance is, when opening the door they only found the men unconscious and tied up, everything pointed to an altercation, but the evidence was sufficient with the specific symbol of the two turtles that the officer looks at; his wife was very right about them.

Police 1: Look at your partner - Any problem andy? - The question.

Andy: Look at the place - They are all part of the foot clan, and don't let them go so easy - he said while running downstairs.

He gets down as he can, when he reaches the service alley of the building, two horses and some familiar voices, he hides behind a load left ... the two turtles come out of the ventilation as fast as they can, he hears everything the two say, and he goes out pointing to the one in blue, but a sai is stuck in the protective wood of the load.

Andy: Scared but still aiming at them - Stop you two - he told them.

Leonardo: Sigh and walk to Nozomi - You don't want problems with Raph .. - He said and sees that he points to the mare - She's not to blame, don't hurt her! - gets upset and aims his bow and arrow at him.

Raphael: Jump behind the man and crack his knuckles - I think that woman didn't tell us everything - she's about him.

Andy: Send an emergency signal - All units, presence of irregular acts - he said.

The two get on their horses, the two equines run as fast as they can, the sirens are heard nearby, the blue and red lights make them turn around but they were surrounded, the black horse whinnying on its hind legs with raph trying to balance. The policemen point them at them, they both get off their corresponding horses and do what they ask; the two are taken hidden to the police station, the two horses are taken to the farm of the well-known family of andy.

\- While at alessander's farm -

The older woman leaves the little turtle hidden for a moment before leaving who they were, some well-known policemen bring two horses .. nozomi and daichi, the woman brings in the shocked policemen, the awake little turtle looks from where it is hidden. The woman attends to both of them while they confidently give some details about the situation presented.

\- At the Massachusetts Police Station -

The two separated waiting for the boss at the station, in an isolated area from the others, a man also known enters, the two male turtles feel more confident and calm, the man goes for a few things until he meets the husband of his daughter.

Mr. Papa: Give the two turtles some sweets - Who put them in here? - he asks them.

The two very comfortable look at the man who was the husband of the nurse, he is paralyzed, but his father-in-law takes out his phone, the boss arrives, she was not so surprised when once in a security meeting after the alien attack the boss from the new york police, rebbeca vincett spoke about the rescuers, privately in a bar the somewhat strange talk seemed funny.

???: She stands in front and - Take them out .. - she said.

Looking at them more closely and without ¨security¨, the woman sees the two giant tortoises, they both seem serious, and she stands in front looking at both of them in detail, the known man arrives with his other two children but she was still staring into the blue turtle's eyes.

???: Extend your hand - Nice to meet you, I'm the officer in charge jeanne Boscan ... - she said.

Leonardo: Look at Raph this nods - Leonardo and he is my partner .. - He said accepting the greeting.

Raphael: Nods to the woman - Raphael, we have to go quickly - he said rather to the latter.

Boscan Boscan: Nod - Sure, return your things to both of you, no problem, and I think we can count on you when there are problems, right? - said.

The men give her their weapons and the couple disappears, the woman turns to the 4 men who were waiting for them to leave the two of them, there were many questions before they were allowed to leave while keeping their jobs.

\- While -

It was dawn, the woman looks at the little turtle with dark circles and tears, a few taps on the kitchen door and she goes to see, she sighs of relief when she sees the two male turtles with colored bandanas, she hardly opened the door properly when a smaller version of them came in to hug them both; the little one's tail wagging like a puppy.

Leonardo: He carries it and hugs it - Thank you very much, ma'am .. and sorry for the delay - he said, bowing together with Raph with shame.

Raphael: He carries his son - Our plan was not to take us long .. - He said while the little one hugged him.

Mrs. Mama: Denies smiling - He is the 2-year-old thing so well behaved that I have seen in my life, and who will have problems is not going to be anything less than Aylen's husband - she said very sure of her words.

\- At night at aylen's house -

Her husband married to the chair and her beautiful nurse who played her days off, the children with her grandmother, while she formed the tremendous fight for the two turtle friends trapped in the station that by chance of life her father works and he thought that the old man would not realize who saved his daughter's life and integrity a few months ago; the poor man was terrified.

\- At home with the two turtles and their baby -

The little turtle told them everything excitedly as soon as they got to the house, even when Leo and Raph were tired just like the boy they heard him correcting some difficult words for him, they were still listening to everything until the little one fell asleep and the couple gave a last kiss before going to sleep ... bep bep ... leo throws his phone across the room for being sleepy and bothering them at 3 after a long night of situations and in their moments of rest ..

TO BE CONTINUE...

\---------------------------


	50. Chapter 50: A year of celebrations, laughter and goodbyes, New Years ...

What a good year for the family of 3 and new friends in the city of massachusetts, for the rest of them in the city of new york who still have both sides to see each other for a year, to make amends and return to what they always were ..

Year after year with promises to always be together, and everything changes for a harmless being that each day that passes is more open to things and enjoys being with his parents, his pets and close friends, a bit with the rebellious and stubborn personality of his father but in some cases taking responsibility for his actions .. under the gaze of his mother who was not very happy of course.

The family was looking at the stars in the cold night while waiting for the annoyances of their pets, the little turtle makes some figures in the snow and sculptures like a great real snow turtle, Leo and Raph help him with love, the year would soon end and with His 3-year-old son had assured them many fun moments like these; They drink a cup of hot chocolate.

Raphanardo: Run to both of them - Mom? - he asks his mother.

Leonardo: He gives him his cup of chocolate - Take it before you freeze, what would you ask me? - She looks at him with a smile.

Raphanardo: Take a sip - I want a brother for next year - he said, take another bit - Where are the babies taken care of? - Said innocent.

Leonardo: He blushes and looks nervously at Raph - Well ... hemm - Raph sees him, he waves his head to help him - I have to talk to your father first - he said.

Raphael: Nods Leo - Your mother is right, the order can be done today - he said he receives an elbow on his sides - But it is better to fuck in days later ... - He smiled very mischievously at Leo - (We don't want to make him feel bad )- thought.

Leonardo: Sigh - Ne, look at Raphanardo-kun, the lights are already starting - he said.

In the distance you can hear the rumbling of the fireworks show, this was something annoying for them and the animals in general when the "shot", but the lights that shone very cute, the little one jumps around him smiling and jumping and seeing, taking more of the thing that makes him jump and wake up more; the two parents look at each other, knowing the great problem of giving him almost 15 cups of chocolate.

\- In New York -

The pair of orange and purple turtles, celebrate in the reporter's apartment as quietly as possible, for the new member, a beautiful girl named shadow, when your husband's hidden geek / otaku wish wins, the sensei was with them; the woman said to see her, though she looks with a serious help me expression.

While even the little tortoise's favorite uncle, very happy, waiting for the orange turtle on the roof with her coat, her baby now in her arms thanks to Donnie, the two of them stare at each other.

Michelangelo: Hug her baby donkey - Donatellangel has had fun this year, new cousin and soon a little brother - not very tactical communicates the current condition.

Donatello: Sigh - Makey, I didn't expect that and less for the end of the year - she said, adjusting her glasses after the scare.

Donatellangel: More awake than one thinks with only 1 year - Mom! Dad! ... - hears the rumbling of the fireworks - Ñooooo - yells.

Donatello: He kisses Mickey on the lips while he accommodates his son - They are fireworks, bright colored lights small, the noise scares a lot - he said, he receives a kiss on his lips.

The two calm him down and the child calms down with the lights of each color, in the apartment seeing this were the friends who took some photos, especially the detective who takes a photo of the couple secretly from them, the three humans are moved with this..

CONTIN -? ..

/ ... Static .. /

\----- Elsewhere / dimensions ---

Families reunited by strong ties, separated by a common fear, left by an accident or uneven by their colorful characters, other melancholic ones waiting to return to their family, with much of one color or much of another, those who They had to move away more than expected on their own or they live less expected in other places, everyone was happy and celebrating this year, with some laughter, others the saddest goodbyes of a loved one, or others with an inverted gender ... but everyone now loves their family tree, their boys and girls who came into their lives ...

And all these lines that celebrate along with those mentioned above of this literary separation for the best gift that was created from them, from that little creature that came to change them for the better and that is now reflected in each of its dimensions, making their mothers happy as they can and everyone they have contact with in general ...

Not all of them live in a timeline or generation, but they all have something in common ... they will be happy one more year ...

TO BE CONTINUE.....

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The life is a espiral, of hello and goodbye..


	51. Chapter 51: Exploring, Situations and Help to sow ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a question?, make him wiouth scared..

\- January 22, 2021 -

A very intelligent child, was what the two said about the little raphanardo Raphael who never ceases to surprise them with every day, he learns very quickly how to read stories and one or another thicker with the help of Leo or Raph, he already writes without help most of the letters or a guide to write his name and of leo or raph, then his fascination for animals that went beyond being pets and more as members of the family; The irony about them is that they eat animals, in a way it is respectful.

The smallest turtle, began to sleep in his room while raph or leo stay with him for about 4 hours to fall asleep, in silence whoever stays leaves the room, although sometimes he wakes up and gets into his mother and father's bed They cannot say no to him ... although sometimes he grabs them both in their fever; At other times, he stays more than asleep in his room, which worries Leo and Raph who take him to his room and see him.

Like every morning before the sun rises, more or less at 4:30, Leonardo wakes up early and he does it with his mother, who always waits for him before going downstairs to start with the day's duties and help in whatever way he can. He says hello to sachiko and umi who greet him wagging their tails, even hayabusa is sleeping, the snow is leaving but he still uses the winter coat to feed the chickens.

Raphanardo: Look at leo - Ready oka-san! - He said jumping on the floor with his boots already on.

Leonardo: He nods and makes me turn the volume down - Otto-san is sleeping upstairs, we have to keep quiet - he makes signs while using his voice.

Raphanardo: Nods while giggling - I forgot mom .. - he said.

Leonardo: With the hens' food in the basket - Be careful with the eggs and the hens - he said, giving the little one's food - And you're forgetting something - he said turning around and looking in the toy basket - Here you forget your bandana - he said sitting on the step while he was putting it on his head and tying it in a knot that would not fall or disturb.

Raphanardo: Put the food on the floor and hug Leo - Thanks mom - he kisses him on the cheek - I love you .. - he said, he opened the door and left with the basket and followed by sachiko.

Leo gets up and puts on his sandals to see his little one from the door, a good boy, he looks at umi who with her paw asks him for pampering and he gives it to her, the dog runs to be aware of her young owner and his little furry friend returns to the kitchen to finish breakfast but first takes some books and notebooks and sheets for his baby's homework.

Raphanardo: Enter the house - I'm back oka-san - he said smiling.

The little one returns with the eggs in the basket, walks carefully to the kitchen and Leo takes it to put it on the counter, raphanardo approaches to see what his mother is doing, the one in blue picks him up to sit on the counter so he can see better what it does.

Raphanardo: He smiled - Who taught you to cook? - question.

Leonardo: He stays calm - I learned it from someone very close ... - He said wanting to change the subject.

Raphanardo: Move his little legs - What were they like before? - He asks playing with his hands.

Leonardo: He laughs - Well, I was a leader ... and Raph a lonely warrior ... - he said - Then he and I fell in love, we united as a couple, we looked for a safe place while you were growing up in my womb, and in some months later you came to us - he kisses his forehead - And that's why the three of us are here - he said, carrying it and taking it to the table.

He sits down and sits him next to him to begin his first lesson of the day, the little one listens while he writes what I read, he speaks or tries to do it because of the speed with which he does it, when I read he reviews it was not so bad, just some letters made shaky, then they play the numbers that he does with raph ..... who just wakes up to take over from leo, saying good morning, he teaches him with what leo has put on.

Raphael: She points her finger at the notebook - And this one less? - He looks at him - Then they subtract and do not add - he corrects calmly.

Raphanardo: He nods and does - How can you do that? - The question.

Raphael: He smiled in the direction of Leo who sees them - We are ninjas .. - he said simply letting out a laugh, but his expression changes when he sees the subtraction of some things and some additions - I have dwarf you are doing well, when you are older you will not need help - knuckles his head.

Raphanardo: He tries to escape but he laughs - Let go of me! ... hahaha mamaaaa !, help me! - While raph begins to "eat".

Leonardo: Leave two cups - Enough, the 2 is too early to fight - he said, putting down the chocolate cup - Now a little delicious magic to start the day - he said.

The 2 waiting and letting Leo do his magic, which was to put a spoon with honey and a little milk in the 2 cups, he gives them the signal to open their eyes and enjoy their hot drink. The turtle returns to serve drinking his own cup, brings the dishes of the 3 a tasty Japanese vegetable burger the 2 cultures of both were respected.

Their training continued later where the two of them were synchronized in their own way in their strokes, speed and endurance, and their son does his own choreography with his katas, and they have something for the little one, they bandaged him up and sat for a while in the open dojo. The 2 enter the barn and begin to take out some things, they were something they were planning for the little one with respect to moving more, that is, speeding up their little ninja.

Leonardo: Sighing with what was left - Well, raphanardo, raphael and I have been in a project for you and with your growth - he said while removing the blindfold from his eyes.

Raphael: He puts his hand on his face and carries him - We made you something so that you can train whenever you want - he said - Leonardo thinks about taking a trip to the forest when you are older - he said, turning about two laps on his feet.

Leonardo and Raphael: They leave him on the ground on his feet and uncover his eyes - Enjoy it !! - they said together.

A moment of silence for the child when he opens his eyes, a training course that was around the dojo, the little one climbs in a section that connected with one of the water channels and with to climb and pass over the water channel, one to go through the wheels of cars of many sizes, to complete a great rope climb to the top of the dojo and then go down in a kind of descent by a cable, he only sees it and tries to do it although it was still too small for one that another thing.

Raphanardo: Run to them - Is that for me ?! - He asks both of them, they nod happily - It's great! When did we try it? - The question.

Raphael: Folds his arms - We think you already did - he said laughing.

Leonardo: She loads it - Raph is right, even though you didn't go up or go through the sticks ... or the tires - she said and sees that she was with a mixture of happiness and fatigue - We tried it later,. okay? - question.

Raphanardo: Nod - Yes mom, can I play in the forest? - question.

Leonardo: He takes him with raph following him - Yes, why don't you show him your sketchbook? - He said leaving it on the wooden floor.

The little boy runs to his room while the two adults wait for him. Raph talks to Leo about starting to sow and he tells him that it is okay and he would plant the rice. They both watch their son arrive with his sketchbook. The child sits down and extends the book to his father, he takes it and when he opens it ... well, he is 3 years old and barely knows how to write ... but the wretch knows how to draw like them, foxes, birds, ducks and swans, even bears .. this kid is a genius and each one dated e month.

Raphanardo: He covers his little face with his little hands - Can I go? - Look at leo.

Leonardo: Nod - If you already have your bag, right - open to see what it has, its colors, its bento and a phone - Well, raph, may I? - He asks her to take her notebook and put it in her bag.

Raphael: He grabs it, hugs it and releases it - Be careful - he said.

The boy opens the glass door and leaves without further ado, followed by his little dog who was barking, they both look at him to leave with a smile, Leo is going to help with the horses and their needs, as said in their agreement, the two finished and went to sow. The sacks of seeds of each one in their shells and dressed for the occasion with their hakamas, less discomfort and more freshness, barefoot or well I read with their black panties.

\- While with the little one -

He stays close to his house, and a small river with some rocks to pass to the other side, sits in the secret place he has and begins to draw on a new page, sets the date, some new birds are in the small place that begins to flourish. His puppy appears in a place scaring the beautiful birds, a familiar screech told him that he was being followed, a shadow caught his attention.

Raphanardo: He looks out a bit and sees a hawk preening - Hayabusa-san? - question.

The bird sees it tilting its head and glides up to the child, jumps in the snow and turns on its back with its wings outstretched, the child takes it by its legs carefully as I teach it and sees the camera that its mother uses when He does not go with his father on important missions; the young peregrine falcon is barely 3 years old.

Raphanardo: He puts it on the branch - Mama sent you - he said taking out a piece of meat and giving it to him to eat - You have your camera on your leg - he said.

The child continues to play around the little hideout with snow, makes angels and some small snowmen, takes out some leo and raph stuffed animals, looks at them for a moment and hugs them, the puppy plays with the falcon. He takes out his notebook and sees what he did, mmm he would give them to his mother and father .. but he is missing something, he looks for other leaves far away, he takes out his colors and remembers his mother while drawing ..

Something thin, with little muscle and little chest ... no, a little more chest and his shell, his boots, ends with his clothes and now his face ... fine and delicate features, his nose, his smile and his blue eyes , do not forget your bandana ..

Remembering his father ... big, very big, more than his mother and more muscular than this, rude finishes with his clothes, and his face comes more ... rough features to look bad, nose and yellow eyes and his red bandana, He looks at his work.

Raphanardo: He shows it to both of them - Do they look like mom and dad? - He asks the two of them, they agree in their own way - Then let's go home - he said and caressed the little dog.

The hawk stares around for a moment, and allowing himself to be caressed by the turtle, until a screech like hers is heard, an exact copy of it appears, she tries to keep him away from the little one so as not to hurt him. The boy sneaks out from where he entered his lair along with Sachiko, the hawk leaves from where he entered flying high and looks for the boy, arrives safely through the fence planks.

Go to Leo and Raph and they to him, they stop worried to see their agitated baby while he takes a break with his dog, it was 12:30, umi approaches little and carries him on his back, Leo leaves the culture pool to carry your baby.

Leonardo: He sees him and gives him some water with his canteen - Hey, what happened? Did you see bad men nearby? - question.

Raphanardo: He denies drinking more calmly and sighs when he is satisfied - I saw another hayabusa - he said pointing.

Raphael: Not believing - Another hayabusa? - said.

Leonardo: He sees his hawk flying and he stays above the dojo - But she is .. - He sees another one flying near her, he stays by her side - Son of ... - He holds on - (Leave her and so you will have more to take care) - it was said in his head.

Raphanardo: See how far they have come - can I help? - question.

The two adults look at each other for a moment, and let him do what he can, they give him a few seeds, raph does the same thing that leo does in the water, he uses the sais to make a small hole and then fill it with seeds, the little one se in charge of filling the missing holes and waters them. That was until they completed when the sun goes down, Leo explains that they do it to be more independent from the kind and generous humans who both take care of them as part of their family, in the end even raph tired of his hard work falls asleep with leo and raphanardo; They do not need dinner, they only need to rest, they need it more now.

\- January 26, 2021 -

The turtle was in his Japanese class given by his mother who was partly strict with his calligraphy of the kanjis and higaramas, his mother's voice during the class was soft as always, and her corrections were like any other, it gives him a lot of emotion but makes her head ache feels a hand stroking her head.

Leonardo: He kisses his forehead - Go to rest for a while .. - he said smiling.

Raphanardo: Denies and continues copying the character - I will not finish it - he said decided and takes the notebook from his mother - No no no, I will - he said a little annoyed.

Leonardo: He hugs him and goes to bed with him - A nap because you're in a bad mood .. - he said.

Raphanardo: Kick a little - Nooo, mommy - he looks at him angrily - I don't like this task - he said pouting.

Leonardo: He accommodates it to his chest - Tetita? - He asks him, although he bit with everything and cloth - Au, don't do that .. it hurts me - he rubs where he bit him - That really hurts - he said.

Raphanardo: Soba his mother's tit - Sorry, forgive me mommy - he said.

The turtles keep the son like that, apologizing to his mother, and he remembers when he was little and his teeth began to come out, but it all ends with his little one sleeping as he wanted, worried about his naps were late and that with his waking up followed by him was not so healthy for his age, speaking of his baby.

Raphael: He stretches out and lies in his shell on the tufon - you're awake - he said.

Leonardo: Open your eyes - Yes .. - answers his partner.

Raphael: Look at his son and then at Leo - Let's go upstairs - he said getting up.

Leo follows him to his room, being careful not to wake up his son, he feels that feeling of wanting to do what his partner has planned, closing the door begins a very ardent kiss ... if this would like the two of them when they undress and the closeness that they have not had long begins ...

The kisses and caresses activate the 2 raph puts leo on his shell he would do everything he wanted in these almost 2 years of total chastity, but before getting rough, he would make him enjoy himself, he gets down to work, before getting down A condom as he can, he kisses it to start love with Leo ..

A while later, raph continues to charge at that point of his that makes him want to scream but bites the pillow and continues to attack so that raph does not do all the work alone, they are already run about 3 times but they still wanted more; he was lying on his plastron. They were close, Leo let out moans more often and with each breath, he was the same just a little more and he would already be running like I read that he can't take it anymore ..

Raphanardo: Open the door - Maaamaa paaapaa! - he yells and concentrating on his book - I have to show you something! - He yells, but a blanket covers him completely - What are they doing? - said.

The two separate and begin to masturbate to cum and get dressed as quickly as possible, or until the little one takes off the blanket, well they were decent, his pants were enough for them and they take the blanket off him.

Raphanardo: He looks at them somewhat annoyed - Were they busy? - question.

Raphael and Leonardo: While reading denies, raph nods - No, nothing / Yes dwarf - they said each.

Raphanardo: Seeing his mother in pants and Raph the same - Well, here it says that male turtles have penises the length of their shell ..... - he blushes - Is that true? - ask the two.

Leonardo and Raphael keep quiet about that, well, it was something that they were ashamed of throughout their adolescence ... and with respect to what they did before it was better than this topic with the curious boy about turtles. Leo puts on his flannel and puts on his shirt while the boy asks a question about the turtles.

Raphanardo: Look for his notebook in his room - Look, this is for both of us - he said.

He shows them his drawings of them and who can say no to the face of adorable innocence and trust, they hug him and give him kisses, so much detail in his drawings and more how well painted along with the strokes ...

\- Another day after more or less February -

The two have a surprise for him in the living room in front of the garden, they sit him down and put a picture covered by a blanket, the little boy was excited asking his father who I read with, he left him for a moment while he was looking for some things ...

Raphanardo: Makes doggy eyes - Can I see what it is? - The question.

Raphael: She denies with the toothpick in her mouth - Wait for Leo - she said.

Leo arrives with a few papers, and things like paintings, he sits in front of his son and with the help of Raph, each one of them spreads the drawings, who is surprised is the little one. the blanket, it was a painting of him, he hugs them .. it started a lot of situations ..

\- First ice cream -

Eating ice cream was something that raph and leo do or did when they were dating, but very few times did leo eat it pregnant, and as who says not to stay with the desire, a tub of 3 flavors and 3 bowls, served with each of the flavors in a mountain for everyone.

It was something nice when I tried it and shortly after eating everything in a single spoon, it paralyzed, scaring Leo and Raph, but it was cold from the ice cream ... but he kept eating more and when there was no ... the tantrum was big that night.

\- Share -

Being that Leo was a couple of Raph, raphanardo their son in common ... and that they both like to have Leo just for themselves ..

Raphael: Point to raphanardo - You have him from sunrise to late afternoon, give me time with him and even before you were born you had him for yourself! - He growls.

Raphanardo: He points at it growling - You had it most of ¨your¨ life and I have even more rights, I depend on my mommy! - He said hugging his neck and sticks his tongue out at Raph.

Leonardo: On the toilet - Can you let me relieve myself for 1 time! - He exclaims, blushing, the two shut up - Raphanardo raphael and raphael get out of the bathroom now! - his voice with warning.

Raphanardo / Raphael: They are pointed - He started - they said.

Leonardo: Point to the door - Outside - he said.

The two obey, muttering raph and raphanardo sticking out their tongues to the bigger one, at last the only time they have alone comes back ..

\- Special and delicious ramen choco / honey with milk -

The dish that Leo makes, a delicious dinner, breakfast or lunch, delicious pieces of meat or just ham along with vegetables to balance it, which have a lot of flavor that ends up knocking out the most moody in the world with just one taste and you end up asking for more, although are asleep ..

Leonardo: He nods - Well, close your eyes - he said, raphanardo closes them and covers his eyes, raph looks at him and leo looks at him - Make it raph - he said.

The big man, sighing, closes his eyes and covers them with his hands, giving him time to put the tasty things in each of the bowls and pour water or rather broth, when this is done.

Leonardo: Smiling - Ready - he said.

Itadakimasu! the 3 said to start eating ..

\- Impression on life -

Hayabusa was brooding, umi was pregnant and daichi wants nozomi, chickens and more chicks .... not to mention that leo andres came to him, something good for raph and raphanardo because there is no competition even for leo ..

Umi had her cubs and that made the youngest tortoise happy, Sachiko was happy being able to be with her adoptive mother and siblings, most of them have part wolf, the look of leo at her pet was similar to that of her partner gave him.

Daichi separated from nozomi and alos2, and tried to tire him more so that he would not make his own with the mare he does not want, his foal was growing a great stallion that will have to be separated from his mother ..

The hens or himawaris and their chicks, the kobuyitas, appear in the henhouse with each shell broken, having them in your hands is something cute, the little things being yellow and their beaks are a bit stinging ...

Hayabusa was the most affectionate mother and grateful for the help of the other "hawks" who help her with her chicks, which grow to be new hayabusas for the missions, like her wild companion named hayabusa2 or unfortunate falcon as Leo says alone with raph ..

And well raphanardo waiting for his brothers or sisters with a lot of emotion from raph, but his mother does not collaborate .. well his ¨brothers pets / friends¨ will be with him while his mother decides; Sighing the child looks at his notebook while helping himself with a flashlight the family was bigger ...

\------------------------------------------------

The small united family learns more and more from each other of those who compose it and including pets, likes and dislikes, and the more the little one explores her environment the more she learns, now with the training circuit they will prepare her for what could

TO BE CONTINUE...

\----------------------------------


	52. Chapter 52: Camping Outside, Surprise! and lost ...

\- February 15, 2021 -

As soon as the thaw finished, it was very fast as all the surroundings blossomed, this beautiful landscape was attractive to the eyes of humans but also to them, and even more so with a small growing one, having to learn to locate without the help of a GPS or something technological, or even without the help of hayabusa.

That gave an idea to Raphael, who when coming home after a long day of work and patrolling it was time to rest, he sees his partner, Leonardo folding the clothes that he washed, he sits next to him and he lies down on his shell he pulls a lot of his clothes to put under his head as a pillow; the other sighs looking at his beloved companion to tell him what he has to say.

Raphael: Looking at the ceiling - I thought - he started.

Leonardo: Surprised - God save us - he said with a little mockery while continuing with his thing.

Raphael: He snorts looking at his partner - If you don't want him to tell you say so - He turns to his side.

The blue-eyed turtle approaches his partner by his shell and kisses his cheek, and adjusts to put the other's head in his lap for now if he will listen to what he would say, he caresses the tense shoulders and arms with affection feeling with your fingertips how they relax at your touch.

Raphael: Look at Leo even from the side - We can camp outside for a few days or take a little tour - he said as he turned to see Leo's face.

Leonardo: He nods with a smile - Raphanardo would like it, it would be a way of not being so much with the basics - he said watching his child on TV - So he learns more about the forest - he said.

Raphael: He laughs while hugging Leo by the torso - Well, I prepare the horses and you do what is necessary ... - He said as he sat down and kissed Leo.

Raphanardo: He covers his eyes - Iuuu! - said.

Leonardo: He gets up and carries it - I left you sleeping - he said.

The one in red laughs a little while he sees the little boy saying why he woke up, he gets up and carries Leo to go upstairs, the three of them fall asleep hugging, although Raph tries to stop Leo from getting up to look for things to camp, they have a lot what to do tomorrow.

\- The next day -

The couple gets up early to have everything ready for the ¨family¨ outing, well armed chickens .. for the foxes, bears or those who want to eat them, the hayabusa chicks in a special cage to carry them, umi and sachiko will go with They along with almost the entire pack of dogs, raph is in charge of saddling the horses for the trip. Leo takes care of what is necessary to carry in bags, weapons, clothes, first aid kit and of course your baby's stuffed animals, food in case of emergency and sweets; leaving the 3 bags waiting to be put on the chairs, although the child was not convinced to leave.

Raphanardo: In the leopard's shell holding with his little hands - Mom, where are we going? - He asks half asleep.

Leonardo: Pick up some things - Camping raphi - he said.

Raphanardo: He tilts his head - What is camping? - question.

Leonardo: Keep some blankets - It's ... when you don't sleep in a place where you hardly sleep, like outside far from home - he said closing the bag and taking it down - We'll be away from home for a few days - he said.

Leave the 4 bag with the other 3, Raph enters for a beer and informing that he was ready, Leo saw the smallest one who was now excited, Leo prepared some bentos for the road, and several of the entrance of the house were well closed and With his security system in place, it was time to go.

The road was somewhat different, with pets and everything, daichi with raph behind nozomi with leo attached with a rope to alos2 and raphanardo, who said that the leader is always forward, although leo appreciates this gesture a lot and his vision is somewhat different. the way they lead raph, he respected their ways of doing things.

The little one is supported by the long hairs of his horse, he still does not have a saddle as such, only a blanket and in an emergency he always has Leo close by, and with some reins he controls the other equine.

Seeing many places at the moment, until they leave the limits of their lands and look for a place to rest, a small lake with the willow tree that they once used as a refuge before they arrived at their house, the horses graze the dogs run And the fucking hawks climb up the tree The 3 were having a good hamburger and onigiris for lunch, the three of them enjoy this family closeness.

Raphael: Sigh - How delicious it was - he said to leaning on the willow while grabbing another onigiri from his bento.

Leonardo: Eat more calmly - Yes, they are somewhat tasty - Leave a few in your bento - Do you want more? - question.

Raphanardo: Look at Leo nodding - Yes mom, aren't you going to eat more? - The question.

Leonardo: Denies - I'm not so hungry, but thanks - he said giving his baby lunch.

Raphael: He approaches Leo - Well - he makes himself comfortable near Leo - A little nap before continuing - he said.

Leo laughs and lets him take a nap, while his little one eats the rice balls he gets up to a meadow, takes some flowers in the tall grass without thinking much about them .. he places a hand on his stomach carefully, sniffs a familiar scent when he turns back and listens carefully. He crouches trying not to lie down without releasing the flowers to cover with what he can of the grass, a few steps closer.

He jumps to his left catching the one who follows him, it was his little son, somewhat stunned but without a scratch or hurt, he smiles at him tenderly, the barking of his dogs playing among the flowers, the two sit looking at each other.

Raphanardo: He sits on Leo's legs - Did it scare you mom? - Asks stopping to hug Leo's neck.

Leonardo: Nod - You scared me something - he said placing his chin on his son's head - I thought you would stay with Raph and sleep for a while? - said.

Raphanardo: Denies - I'm not sleepy - he said and takes the bouquet - They are yours - he said.

Leonardo: He takes them as something of value - Thank you - he said doing some things with them, crowns and bracelets - One for you - he said putting the crown and the bracelet - And this for Raph - he said showing the big one.

The two of them are going to put things on Leo, as they did on his birthday and as on Raph's, when they already put it on they fell asleep near him ... a while later the one in red gets up and wakes up the others 2. They look for the birds and the dogs to continue on their way.

They find a place when it gets dark. Raphanardo accompanies Leo for firewood carrying the twigs in his arms still wearing the crown and bracelet. On the way back, they meet Raph and the hare for dinner, the little one refuses to eat.

Raphael: Eating and speaking with a full mouth - Eat dwarf .. - he said.

Leonardo: Eat more decently - It's true you have to eat - he said eating more calmly - Raph you're going home - he said.

Raphanardo: He gives up - Good .. - He said trying and then eating more - It's delicious - with his mouth full.

Leo sighs with a smile, while he joins them to eat, the food for the pets was given before because it was something prepared, hayabusa ate with his chicks the insten-tinos of the hare, raphanardo tries to keep awake but his eyes feel heavy and leans on his mother's side. Leo carries him to take him to sleep, it was late and they must stop early to continue with the idea of raph going out, he stays a while with raph watching the campfire; The two talk for a while and when I read he gets tired he kisses him so that he does not feel so alone while he watches, he lies down next to his little one.

\- Early the next morning -

Leo carries his child rolled up in a blanket still ... unconscious so to speak, however, it was better to take a bath before doing the training as planned by raph, who already enjoys taking off sleep in the water completely naked ; A few moments later Raphanardo wakes up, getting dressed as best he can and jumping into the water, Leo joins them.

Leonardo: He approaches with them - And what do we do? - question.

Raphanardo: Swimming around him - Swim ... - he said and dives to go out - or fish .. - he said.

Raphael: Hugs him - Rest a little, we deserve it - he said kissing the leopard's shell.

Leonardo: He submerges and appears with raphanardo - The boy has an idea for us .. - he said taking out a fish.

A while later they go up or, well, they walk beside his horse, raphanardo was up in alos2, the little one listens attentively to what I read about how to locate himself in the place, and raph gives a few simple advice from time to time; He makes the little one laugh when he does one or the other to reveal the mystery of what he has to discover for himself.

Raphanardo: Look at leo - Mother, why can't we go where or like humans? - He said like all children or good thinking.

Leonardo: He looks at it seriously - We cannot be with them, some are not prepared for us, there are not many families of friends who accept us - he said.

Raphael: From behind - That's why bad men wanted to hurt you, that's why - he said - And that we avoid their things - he said.

Raphanardo: Nod - There are good and bad people - he said.

Leonardo: Nods - Like some friends before .. - he said.

Raphael: Look at Leo and then at his son - April, Casey and Vernon - he said.

Leonardo: Look at raph - They were friends from when we lived in the other city - he said - They helped us when you were in my belly - he said remembering and sighing calmly.

The little boy asks both of them questions, where are they from? and they answer: from new york, where did they grow up? They answer: in the sewers, do I have uncles or grandparents? they keep quiet, when did they get married? them: we don't need it, you are enough for us; until they find a place to rest he doesn't stop asking.

\- About 4 days later -

They have been close to camps or campsites, with so few humans visible it was easy for them to approach and take something necessary, it was what they taught now, hide in the shadows and not be detected, slip away, become physically independent; coping with it was what ninjas know best.

The little one accompanies them on his own feet, neither of the two carry him or help him, only when danger lurks they give him a hand, Leo begins to relax with each trip to the camps, just by seeing his little one imitating his movements. .. well, the child wants to be independent and they tie themselves with a piece of rope so that they do not walk so much or move away.

In the mornings they spend it far from the camps, sunbathing, playing or just lounging, training to stay in line and making a list of what to do when they return, raph was worried about the crops and chickens.

The crickets playing their song tonight, the boy along with his father and mother were listening, some lights are seen to flicker and he rubs his eyes, the flashing lights moving .. leo and raph lying on the grass.

Raphanardo: Hug Leo by his torso - Mom, what are those things ?! - question.

Raphael: Look where his son - Fireflies, insects that shine for their tails - he said.

Leonardo: Drop it a bit - Be more careful, please - he said a little low.

Raphanardo: Confused - Are you feeling bad mom? - He asks with concern, puts his hand on Leo's stomach and removes part of the jacket.

Raph, just as concerned helps, Leo does nothing to prevent that, with his own hands he lifts the flannel showing ... his bulging belly .. Raph and Raphanardo are paralyzed ..

Leonardo: He smiled - Surprise .. - He said with a hand on his belly.

Raphanardo: Seeing his mother - Surprise? - does not understand.

Raphael: Look Leo in the eye - Are you ... oh my god ?! - He said and kisses him - How many months or whatever? - question.

Leonardo: He caresses his son's cheek - I am only 1 week old - he said - Mom is expecting a baby - he said.

The two of them rush to hug the turtle in blue, although explaining to their son on the way home about her mother needs help and to behave well until the baby is born or while Raph is around to scold her.

\- Some days after -

Nothing lasts long, they were on a mission leaving raphanardo with Alessander's mother .. and it was more painful than anything .. what had changed so that it would not happen, it was in his hands ... but he stayed to help his mate, it was fast, a strong blow to his abdomen and everything was between his legs ... raph carries him while he was in shock, he takes him to another place, he checks it when leo allows him and he himself was scared.

The blood comes out of him ... he was ... dead ...... abortion ......, raph hugs him while he cries ... while cursing, venting and crying for his little one inside him that ends to die in a few minutes .... and he could not do something to prevent it .... he blames himself .. it is his fault !! .. raph was angry .. with him .. even if he says it is not true. ..

Leonardo: Crying sitting up - It's my fault !! - yells with knees close to chest.

Raphael: He kisses him - Not my love ... - he hugs him, removing the tears from his eyes and his own - We don't deserve it ... he's better, he didn't suffer or anything ... - he said as best he could.

Leonardo: He pushes it - Is he better ?? !! - he yells - It was my baby, my son !! - yells.

Raphael: He grabs him by the face with his 2 hands - You have another and this is waiting for us to return - he said seriously - I do not ask you to forget the other or give it without importance ... - he said looking into the eyes of Leo.

Leonardo: Snorting - Well ... - he said reluctantly.

Raph was the one who goes for the little one, while Leo stays with his head down on Nozomi, the mare was sad like his rider, the little one wonders why Raph takes him and not his mother, when Leo comes home he goes to bathe , raph sighs and looks at his son.

Raphael: He looks into his eyes - something happened .. and ... - he said searching for the words - Leo, he lost the baby, your mother no longer has a baby inside - he said the most serious and simple.

Raphanardo: It gets sad - Isn't there a baby in my mother? - He asks - Is he sad? - question.

Raphael: He agrees - Yes .. mom is sad - he said when I read he literally runs to lock himself up - He's upset with himself - he said while going up with him - Can I sleep with you? - looks at it.

The little boy, smiling, lets him sleep with him, although when the child was asleep, he carries him and takes him to where I read he was, he growls, and still tries to get closer .. and leave his baby, Leo pushes him abruptly waking him up. making him cry ... he can't hold it and hugs him ... just tonight .........

The following days that followed, the child was sad for not having the closeness of his mother and for his brother or sister, his mother does not train, does not eat or does something other than being in the meditation room ... he does not seem like his mother , Leonardo wears a black bandana, always with Raphael the boy is now; leo was traumatized as aylen said, by the accidental abortion, he just needs time ... every time raph comes to talk or just to spend time with him, he ignores him or goes to another place.

The little boy approaches his mother entering the place where he has been for almost 3 weeks and he tries to get closer to his mother but he does not let him, he walks slowly to him, sure but careful of his actions, until he is in front of his mother who doesn't realize it, puts her hands on her cheeks for her to look at him, her mother's frown ..

Raphanardo: With tears to see his expression - Don't you love me anymore? - He asks, eyes fixed on the dull blue of leo.

Leonardo: He takes it from the sides and joins his noses - Still ... I love you ... - he said low.

Raphanardo: He still stares at him - I'm not sorry ... I still love you ... whatever happens - he said with a few pauses in his speech.

Leonardo: Take away the tears - Don't cry my baby, I love you, raphanardo, I love you with my heart ... - Said her tears fall - I'm terrible being a mother, I stopped caring for you and has no forgiveness ... - Feel a bigger hand wiping her tears - Raph ... - he said.

Raphael: He kisses him on the cheek - Shh, you're a good mother - he said taking off the black bandana and putting the blue one on - But, don't hurt yourself ... - He said taking Leo's hand.

Raphanardo: He hugs him - You are good mom - he said - I will forgive you mom no matter what you say we love you - he said.

Something very happy becomes sad that happens, but even so, love arises and unites the family, the little member is a ¨star¨ that protects them, and thanks to raphanardo, leo and raph talk again, the 3 they unite again ... love unites, reinforces and builds and rebuilds, what loss leaves ... that emptiness and pain, was erased by the child who united them and brought them to this place; who did everything to return to his family.

In another place someone is satisfied with what happened, with a smile and kind appearance that no one around him knows what happened ... but the seed of chaos that makes him happy disappears ... he must do something about it ...

TO BE CONTINUE........

\-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just.. a sad moment... a very sad.. and raphanardo take back leo with him a raph..


	53. Chapter 53: Vaccinations and reluctance to pull a tooth, I told you.

\- April 13, 2021 -

Little by little Leo accepted his loss, but not alone and with the help of his companion and precious son Raphanardo, he was able to free himself from that pain ... from the darkness that someone wanted to put him in, he was recovering until he was the loving, responsible and fearless leader Always, he is the one who makes raph and raphanardo smile; Soon he was better but he needs to take time to have another one, to which raph gives him without questioning or claiming for something that the 2 have to agree on, he wants the best for his beloved partner.

Earlier today they went for some vaccinations or good for raphanardo, who already played him but didn't want to, claiming that he needs us but with the help of raph they manage to take him to the house of his family of friends; also for a review to read how they have it planned each week. With the boy under his arm like a sack while he tries to free himself, waiting for the nurse to finish with his mother from her review in the same room where they were put when they were found.

Leonardo: He leaves with a small smile - Well, it's your turn for raphanardo - he said.

Raphanardo: He denies while Raph tries to contain him - Nooo! ~ - He hits Raph on his jaw with great force.

Raphael: He is surprised by the pain - Hey, behave yourself - said giving him in Leo's arms and rubbing his cheek, he feels something in his mouth and spits out - Just a little blood - he said.

Leonardo: He looks at him worried - You must check yourself, he could have hurt you a lot or something - he said trying not to let the boy escape.

Raphael: He points to the door - Let them put what they are going to put on him! - He said wiping with his forearm.

As Raph's order, Leo fulfills the "torture" of the child, until Raph has to enter to help Leo with his limbs, he began to calm himself with alcohol on his soft skin and only a small prick on his arm and another on their buttock, they leave it when the child does nothing ... until ...

Raphanardo: Look at Leo and Raph - Doesn't this hurt so much? - He said as I read he adjusted his pants and jacket.

Raphael: The blow is rubbed - But and the drama - he said.

Leonardo: He caresses him and gives him a kiss - If you say it's nothing, you see it doesn't hurt - he said.

Raphanardo: When they are already a long way from the house - I lied to them - he said in Leo's arms - This hurts a lot! - he yells with tears in his eyes.

The parents look at each other with a serious face as they get home to continue with their duties, although the pained man was on rest which bores him and cannot leave while the injection is being given, with the leader in red, who does his part in watering and fertilizing with compost a pain in your mouth bothers you but you let it go.

When it was 5:30, raphanardo does his last chores and duties such as helping Leo with the house, arranging his toys and finishing his chores, then raph arrives and enters the kitchen, the pain disappears a little, while he takes a little cold water.

At dinner it was as usual since the family was restored, only one would not think that the sound of something would end up leaving everything in silence and the expression of pain that came, Leo and Rapha look at him scared or hoping that it was what stopped the fe Red.

Leonardo: Put down your chopsticks - Did you hurt yourself raph? - He asks him laughing to review.

Raphael: Denies swallowing and eating again - Don't eat, it's good - he said in the most normal way.

Raphanardo: Sorry - Sorry for hitting you - he said.

Raphael: Have a piece of steak - Don't worry ... that was nothing - he said.

Leonardo: Look at it - Mhmm, will you make me tell you I told you? - The question.

Raphael: He denies pointing at Leo - I'll tell you I told you! Because I have nothing! - He said while eating.

And so the challenge between the 2 companions began with this incident, but Raph's pride was very great that he was telling him about the tooth or what the blow did to his jaw but he would not say anything to anyone ...

\- A few days later, I specify a week, April 20, 2021 -

This pain / discomfort drives him crazy, he cannot eat or drink, drinking cold water no longer does anything to alleviate him, it does not let him sleep, his cheek puffed up from the damage, but the worst thing is Leo's ever vigilant gaze on him; it was afternoon. He was in the smithy looking for something to alleviate his discomfort, a perfect pair of tweezers, he opens his mouth and searches with the object where it bothers.

Raphanardo: Come in - What are you doing dad? - The question.

Raphael: Freezes - What are you doing dwarf? - He said with the thing still in his mouth.

Raphanardo: Look cocking his head - Mom sent me - he said.

Raphael: He nods, accidentally squeezes and hears only a ringing in his ears - ... - He stays frozen where he is, it was a lot of pain, his eyes shine on the child.

The screams alert Leo who hears how raphanardo runs into the house, and goes into the kitchen and the sound of glass breaking, hides his son under the kitchen counter and goes out to see Raph, who was about to hit to the 2 brave dogs, he looks for their katanas ... he doesn't have them, he takes out a kunai and throws himself at raph.

Leonardo: She doesn't stab her, she just throws her into her shell - Raph what's wrong !!? - He asks looking into his eyes, he has the membranes.

Raphael: He looks at him and uses his legs to release him, he just growls at him.

Leonardo, seeing that he does not seem to respond, has to do something, he puts on his own membranes and lets the attack first, he does not want to hurt him but he will not let a single scale touch his son. The other throws himself and tries to hit him, he dodges it and that's how it was while trying to return raph to normal, between punches and kicks, when raph tries to attack him but he takes him by the forearm and kicks him if not by the free hand that stops him and knocks him down, the other stands on top, now holding him by the wrists.

Leonardo: He takes him away with his legs on the other's abdomen - Raph, it's me leo - he said, struggling - You hurt me, it's not you - he said covering himself with the blows.

Raphael: He stays still for a moment, makes the leo wrists drop, takes the kunai and throws it further and hits it on the side of his head, hitting the ground when he sees Leo's eyes when he takes off the membrane.

Leonardo: Look at his partner - Raph ... - he said, closing his eyes and giving a strong kick to the stomach of Raph.

He tries to reach the kunai but Raph pulls him by his pants and legs, Leo does not give up and manages to free one leg, he pushes Raph by the shoulders with this, he turns him and pulls him more, kicks him in the face it continues with another and another until it releases; He takes the kunai in his hand and sits down panting, part of his clothes were ripped, scratched and the occasional small cut.

They take this moment to calm down, and after dark their breaths were accelerated, raph coughs a lot and spits something covered in blood ... a tooth, raphanardo comes out to see and approaches leo to hug him, leo breathes through his nostrils .. squeezes the kunai in his hand. Raph removes his membrane and approaches on his knees, he takes with his other arm his son prepared with the kunai in hand and takes him away with his legs on his abdomen.

Raphael: Kiss Leo's legs - I'm sorry .. - he said at the end of a lot - I tried to solve it alone - he said, when he manages to pass the legs, he approaches his face and takes it with one hand - I should have listened to you .. - he kisses you, like never before or his actions way of apologizing, or maybe not listening ...

Leonardo: He removes his hand from his face with the kunai's hand, he looks him straight in the eye - I told you !! - he yells while the other lets out a growl for being scolded, infallible proof that he is raph, he looks at his son - Are you okay my love? - He asks his baby.

Raphanardo: Nod - Dad, now it's dad! - He said hugging Raph, Leo lets him know that now it is Raph - You were scared - he said.

Raphael: It corresponds to an arm - Really? I don't remember it - he said looking at Leo - But how your mother's kicks hurt - he said.

Leonardo: He kisses him again, attracting him to him - You know I'll always tell you "I told you so" - he said kissing him again - Now to dinner - look at the place.

Raphael: Sorry - I'll fix it ... - he said, he apologizes to the dogs who forgive him and he does it again with leo and raphanardo.

Now it was Leo and Raphanardo's turn to make Raph see that it was nothing, only his tooth "activated his instincts or something like that", causing him to attack as a result, having dinner, Raph only eats the rice but Leo helps him by giving the meat and making him repeat plate. They were cured and went to sleep, they sleep in the living room in front of the meditation room and when raphanardo goes upstairs to get some more things, leo climbs on top of raph and takes him by his cheeks.

Leonardo: He caresses him carefully - I love you, and I will always love you, I know it wasn't you, Raph - he kisses his forehead - He and I are fine, you didn't even touch Raphanardo - he said looking at the dull yellow eyes.

Raphael: He denies looking at the blue eyes that shine normally, he takes it by the wrists - What if he had hurt them? What if there were ...? - Look at Leo who knows the word - How can you trust me if I can't control myself? - said.

Leonardo: Denies kissing Raph's lips - Raph, I trust and always trust you, you are my partner, my lover and my brother ... - He kisses him softly - And if you ever be like that again, I will gladly take you out and raphanardo the same - he said.

Raphael: He kisses him - Don't say such corny things - he said with a false tone of disgust and he kisses him again - And even more so when Raphanardo can hear you - he said.

Leonardo: He laughs while resting his head on Raph's chest - I know you like them .. - he said.

Rapid footsteps are heard in the hallway and a turtle with turtle stuffed animals arrives leaving him on the bed.

Raphanardo: Run and jump into the leopard shell - Who are they talking about? - question.

Raphael: Leo brings it down - That you were a good boy and you listened to your mother - he said.

Leonardo: He puts it down - It's time to sleep - he said.

Raphanardo: He pouts - Uuu, is it already so late? A little more mommy? - said.

Leonardo: He denies while covering them at 3 - No, you have to sleep, it's too late - he said seriously and firmly.

The boy reluctantly goes to bed but not before giving Raph 2 stuffed turtles that look like Leo and the boy himself, while he and Leo share one of Raph's .. the two fall asleep while Raph looks at the plush turtles he smiles a little and turns to his side to attract leo and raphanardo to him ..

Sometimes when someone believes that finding the solution or the light is only oneself, the truth is that there are those who show you the way back, for Raphael his only lights are Leonardo and Raphanardo ... his only loves ...

Whoever is where he is, his happiness caused by the chaos was frustrated a second time, he meditates in silence and takes care of his little grandson, someone always watches over him at all times, carries him and carries him into the arms of his mother .. still have a chance ..

TO BE CONTINUE....

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody try to make bad things using leo and raph...


	54. Chapter 54: Raphael on a trip, leo and raphanardo at home ... problems ...

\- May 3, 2021 -

Raphael is preparing to go to New York, Leo was sure it would be fine if he went alone, it was safer for everyone, the 3 could not go together or there would be a lot of problems, why go there? was the question, they were worried about their brothers and if they were okay or where they were with the sensei, they have planned this for a long time since they came april, get married and see the city, raph would have to take the ferry with daichi as a way to move; clothes, bandages and apples for daichi.

So he and raphanardo are waiting for raphael, the son of the two does not seem to want raph to leave, and they were talking about this a lot, only a few days and he was returning home to tell the news, he would take hayabusa, giving leo time to train the 3 falcons for missions.

It was the perfect night for Raph to leave waiting at the dock for the ferry, he gets off Daichi in front of Leo and Raphanardo and Nozomi with Daichi saying goodbye, he approaches the little one to make everything clear and that he does not get into trouble ... Leo he told her to actually talk to him before leaving; wear a trench coat.

Raphael: Getting ready so that they do not see that it is a turtle - You will listen to Leo and I do not want to bury me on the phone that you made a mess - He kneels to look into the child's eyes - I know you will miss me ... but Leo needs you .. Can you be brave while I'm gone, will you take care of everyone while Dad does things outside? - The question.

Raphanardo: Nod with tears - Don't go! - hugs it or tries - Stay dad! - He doesn't want to quit.

Raphael: Hugs him - I'll come back ... take care of your mommy for me, can you and if you behave well I'll bring you a gift? - He said getting him to release it, look at Leo who has a tear - You know I'll come back ... - he said.

Leonardo: Sighing - I'll wait for you here then .. - he said while raph takes away the tear, kisses him - If you meet Mickey tell him thank you ... - said raph knows the rest of the message.

Raphanardo: Curious - Who is Mickey? - question.

Leonardo: Look at Raph - He's a "friend" of us, he's like a brother - he said.

Raphael: He kisses him and separates to go up to daichi - Good .. goodbye .. my loves - he said this in a whisper to pull the reins and start the stallion.

While leo raps up raphanardo to nozomi, to see raph go, sighing it was time to leave at dawn, they were not covered as much as raph, on the way home the little one is sad and leo knows why.

Leonardo: While you have it so that it does not fall - Is something wrong raphanardo? - question.

Raphanardo: Hug Leo - Why does dad leave and leave us here alone 2? - The question.

Leonardo: Sigh - He has to resolve our affairs ... before you were born, we had some problems - he said, seeing someone he knew - You know ... you have a friend close - he said, making Nozomi run.

While advancing they arrive at the mutant boar's hiding place in the old carpentry, where they were greeted by the wild boars who knew Leo, not having the need to call the mutant boar, he leaves accompanied by a 2-year-old child, but together with the rhinoceros. now if I read be more careful.

Bebop: He approaches leo - Hello little turtle, look rocks, he is my savior .. where is red? - The question.

Leonardo: Say hello while hiding raphanardo - Hello bebop and rocksteady .. - without fear - (Shit ..) - he said in his mind.

Rocksteady: Snort with a smile - Your brothers are fine, and thanks for taking care of babies - he said - They told me you had a son, I guess that boy is the one they talk about .. - he said.

Leonardo: He agrees - Introduce yourself to the "Mr. Rhinoceros" - he said knowing that he would not hit him for the wild boar.

Raphanardo: He makes a little bow - Nice to meet you, I'm raphanardo raphael - he said something reluctantly.

¿¿???: Look at the turtle - Do you know that child mama? - He asks him, he approaches, sniffing at Raphanardo, he leans back - Mami, the child can stay and play? - ask.

Bebop: Look at Leo - They are tired, better go to rest, and you may be able to play with the other day - he carries it, leaving Leo carrying the little one.

Leonardo: Get on nozomi - Tomorrow you can go home or we will agree later, until next time - make nozomi walk.

The turtle now directs the mare home, they have left everything ready when they left so their duties were focused on their baby and continue the next morning with the rest, save Nozomi and leave with his son somewhat half asleep; he gets the little one in his arms to his room to rest a little, how long has it been that he has stayed awake so long.

His normal continuous day, raphanardo does not seem to mind the lack of raph, when it was time to go to bed they called raph and spoke with him ..

\- While with raph -

He knows that the two of them left while he paid his ticket and Daichi to take the ferry, being very large it counts as a car but he keeps everything with the horse, the gazes of the people were on him like that of a man because daichi was in the winged post of his luxurious car, arriving in the city and just in time to leave, leaving the ferry first of all cars and people; an odorous surprise took the man from the car.

He saw the city that saw him grow, it was a feeling of nostalgia but it was not time for that he needed to hide daichi and himself before they came for him, he makes the stallion run through the well-known streets looking to locate his hiding place, he enters the alley and he gets down to open the gate with his sai, puts the noble animal in to rest.

Raphael: He pats him on the head - Well done boy ... here I go, he put them in for you - gives him an apple.

The horse sniffs and eats happily, before laying down on the ground for raph to caress its chest and belly, it gets up and raph serves it water, raph then checks its legs, hooves and teeth, all good; as his only company he stays with him for this day until night.

When he is awakened by Leo's call, he sits down and answers ...

Raphael: Yawn - Hello, Leo ... everything okay? - He said, by a scream that is heard from the other side, it worries him.

/ Leonardo: Sitting with raphanardo jumping and screaming - Good time to answer ... - he said tries to cover his mouth. /

Raphael: Sigh - What happened? - Ask Leo.

/ Leonardo: Who can already seat his child - All good, I suppose you are already in our ¨madriguera¨ - he said with a small laugh.

Raphanardo: He takes Leo's phone away - I have a new friend - he said excitedly, but Leo leaves him until Raph answers. /

Raphael: Knowing who it could be - Ha yes, are you going to play with him or does Leo not want to let you out? - He asks, fix some things, getting ready.

/ Leonardo: He puts it on loudspeaker - We will agree later - he said - Are you going to patrol? - question.

Raphanardo: He gets excited - Can you bring pictures? - question. /

Raphael: He laughs - If I am going to leave in a few minutes, now you are more important, and of course I will bring you photos and memories - he said.

/ Leonardo: He got serious - Be careful raph .. - he said seriously hugging raphanardo - Say good night to daddy - he said.

Raphanardo: He rubs leo on purpose - See you tomorrow daddy .. - He said yawning and rubbing his eyes. /

Raphael: Kiss the phone - See you tomorrow dwarf, and I'll be back soon - he said - See you tomorrow I read ... - He said giving a kiss.

/ Leonardo: Kiss the phone - See you tomorrow raph .. I love you - he said smiling a little, hang up. /

Raphael: Sighs - I love you more, leo - with a smile, while putting the phone away.

Tapping Daichi's back, he climbs the stairs until he is in the apartment where his entire lair was, he must clean if he wants to sleep when he arrives, he goes out the window and sets off to locate his brothers.

\- The next morning in massachusetts -

His routine is never interrupted, but followed by his son is more difficult, although with his help he feeds Nozomi and alos2, the chickens and tells him to feed the dogs with his food, since he has already eaten his chicks, alone She needs to make breakfast, which is what she does at the moment; He feels that someone is behind him, he turns around and freezes.

Raphanardo was drinking milk ... normal .... straight from the carton ...., this was Raph's thing, he takes a photo and sends it to him with the message: ¨We have to talk about this little matter¨, he feels his breasts loaded under his shirt.

Leonardo: He puts his hands on his knees leaning a little to his little one - Why didn't you say you were hungry, could I give you mine? - He said with his eyes closed taking off his flannel to show his loaded breasts

Raphanardo: The cardboard is taken out - This one is richer, that's what daddy said .. - said innocent, drinking again.

Leonardo: With his eyes open with clear surprise - Oh I see, fine but a glass is better .. - he said but the little one turns and leaves with the cardboard - (Raph is dead and has not noticed, these are for me will pay) - he said in his mind.

At breakfast, Leo spent his time without a shirt waiting for his son to ask for milk, but it was more like an internal battle with the child who doesn't seem to realize that his mother is very full and needs to empty the milk, but only eats his rice and soup calmer.

Leonardo: Eat the same - And now why do you like cow's milk? - He said - (Raph must have linked her with mine) - I thought.

Raphanardo: Have some of his glass - Daddy said it was already big - he said and continues eating - I'm not a baby anymore - he said.

Leonardo: Nods - I see, do you know that I don't mind giving you? - said.

Raphanardo: Folds his arms - Do you want me to stop drinking cow's milk as you always try to give me and now you want to give me milk from you again? - She shakes her head - No, I'm grown up - she said.

Accepting defeat, Leo keeps quiet and puts on his shirt. When they finish, Raphanardo takes his plate and helps Leo wash them, while Leo hums a song and Raphanardo follows him with the humming. then finishing dressing they go straight to the crops with hayabusa to scare away the birds that want to eat them, a rain cloud was forming.

Raphanardo: Go to Leo - Mom, can I ask you a question? - said.

Leonardo: He looks at him with a smile - You already do - he said.

Raphanardo: Stomp the ground - Why is dad in another city? - He looks at him curious.

Leonardo: Sigh - He's looking ... for your uncles ... - he said - We just want to know how they are - he said.

Raphanardo: He agrees, although he doesn't know his other "uncles" - Mommy, can you teach me with the katanas? I want to learn like you and Daddy - he asks her.

Leonardo: Nods - When I finish we can train a little - he said smiling and sees that the bird was not there - Hayabusa !! - Call the game bird to fly to your hand - Ready here, we can go to training .. - he said.

The little turtle jumps with excitement while following Leo very happy, the training with the katanas were basic in general training, but very technical to extras to reinforce it more, the little one wants more each time he masters the weapons faster, although with a sword with shorter blade to be called both; Leo takes advantage of the little boy's regular naps to train a little, now before leaving he cleans the dojo.

For a while the little one was tired but with a smile taking a nap, Leo looks out while caressing his little one taking care not to wake him up, he was watching the sunset in the dojo where the panels were open letting him take a little sun afterwards to clean.

\- With raphael in new york -

She was crossing out the places where she already checked but nothing about her younger brothers, she sits on the bed looking at the map drawn previously. I read when they were dating, she was thinking ... her brothers had to realize, she saw.

She gets ready for tonight, she goes out, she will call Leo later, now she would see if she finds the 2 missing turtles, she will see April, what a surprise a baby has arrived ... and they were all together ..he growls a little but calms down to see that Mickey was pregnant ... and with a baby in his arms.

Raphael: Take photos - This is surprising - he said low, put his phone away, to start to retreat he dodges two shurikens with his sais - (Shit) - he runs fast to hide to the fire escape.

Whoever was searching now lost interest in it, sighs in relief it was time to go to the burrow and carefully go down the alley to go through the sewers ... while at the reporter's house.

Michelangelo: See donnie come in - Who was it? - He asks her, her belly a little bigger, but she still plays with her 1 year old.

Donatello: He sits next to Mickey - No lose, he disappeared - he said adjusting his glasses, stroking his son's cheek - It can't be that bad ... - he said kissing Mickey's cheek.

The rat in total calm listens to his son and leader, but feels that he was close, when he arrives at the den Donatello checks the city cameras, a shadow always follows them .. this is bad but tomorrow they will look for them .. when the sensei Mickey fell asleep and he takes his baby to look for whoever follows him.

They see someone jumping through the buildings, they speed up to get there, the hooded man stops and pulls out a chain to intimidate them, Mickey seems to be paralyzed, the hooded man does not seem interested in Mickey but in him.

Donatello: He takes out his cane and stands in front of Mickey - Who are you and why are you following us? - question.

??: He grunts - How come you make us kick us out first and then you dare to touch Mickey? - He said angrily.

Michelangelo: He puts his hand on Donatello's shoulder - Donnie, it's raph - he said.

Donatello: He calms down but does not leave his position - Why are you covering yourself raph, are you afraid that we will see you? - The question.

Raphael: It is shown removing his hood - You had to protect Mickey - he said angrily - Congratulations Mickey .. I'm sure you're a good mother - he said but he looks cold at Donnie.

Michelangelo: He blushes - Where is he reading? - question.

Raphael: He smiled - In a safe place - he said.

Donatello: Angry - And you leave it to start a war? - He said - Threatening us? - The question.

Raphael: Denies - We are peaceful - he said - We live with nature, far from the city ... - he said, he put a hand in his pocket.

Donatello: He realizes what he's doing - Stop! - yells.

A dense cloud of smoke covers the entire place, leaving no one to see where it went ...

\- With raph -

Arriving, he sighs to see Daichi worried about him, he caresses his head and gives him a few apples, goes up again and leaves his bow and arrows at the side of the table, leaving the two sais on top of it .. takes his phone.

He calls Leo, but he does not answer, he passes him messages and passes him the photo, he still does not answer, he calls again, he answers ... he sits waiting for him to answer.

Raphael: Desperate - Leo I have news for you ... - listen to the silence and a soft sound.

/ Leonardo: Snort - Raph ~ ha ~ - soft - Talk to me ~ ha, more ~ - he said. /

Raphael: He realizes, he blushes - Are you busy? What a surprise - he takes off his pants and skirt - Are you in our room or are you in the bathroom? Do you like to be playing alone - he said - Did you like my gift ? - The question.

/ Leonardo: From the bathroom - I'm in the bathroom, and I really like your gift, thank you Raph - he said, while a hand between his legs with a large toy. /

A somewhat sexy conversation brought Leo up to speed on things while he indulges, ending the two of them cumming at the same time, Raph tells Leo about what he saw in more detail and that he almost got caught, but they were fine ..

\- Early with leonardo and raphanardo -

The two children were playing their mothers make sure they are where each one can see them, the rhino was getting used to it but she has to return to New York City, but she was happy to meet her son ... rum and that shehe left like the turtle in red who now returns.

The two little ones play, they move away a little, they listen while they stop, they were human .. bad, they hide in the bushes, raphanardo is frozen by weapons and traps ..

Ron: Look at raphanardo - Now what do we do, are our moms far away? - He said low.

Raphanardo: Look at the other - Look for them - he said - I'll take care of them, go for them - look at him - (You are a warrior, you are brave, be brave for mom, for dad ..) - He is encouraged.

Ron: Nod - I'll be back soon with help - he said.

Raphanardo takes advantage of the grass to hide, while he goes unnoticed from the sight of the men with weapons, until he has one facing him and behind him, he takes his sais ready, he leans back and attacks him with his body. He runs and goes deeper into the grass, the men seem to notice him, their breathing accelerates but it is not a time for fear ..

Man: Look at the other - Are you ok-? - He stops - Someone is following us! - screams scaring the child, shoots at different places.

Raphanardo: Squeeze the handles of the sais, fortunately none of them gave him - (Where is mom?) - he wonders - (Be brave, like dad and without fear like mom) - he said to himself, he nods decidedly.

\- While -

Leonardo was waiting for Raphael with a baby, Nozomi and alos2 were left drinking water and grazing, they are surprised to see Ron running towards them but without clues from the turtle, the boy points and pulls his mother but does not speak so upset.

Ron: Take a breath - Raphanardo is in trouble! - he yells - There were many men with weapons! - He said showing running on his 4 limbs.

Bebop: Look at Leo - Get on my back - he said.

Leonardo: Whistle and nozomi and alos2 run to leo and follow them while leo was in bebop, hayabusa starts looking for the smallest turtle.

On the way, Leo calls Raph, asks him which route he is and he replies that he was already in deep forest, Leo says that he should look in the tall grass meadows .. Raphanardo was in danger, the one in red says what happened one does. about 5 minutes, put daichi back to the place.

\- With raphanardo -

He kept hiding and attacking whoever was close to him, but he was cornered when they began to light the grass, the smoke would give the location to his mother, but still he kept his own, someone grabs him.

Man: Holding him by his leg with both hands - Hey boss look it's one of those damn turtles! - said.

Boss: Take out a knife - Look at what else we have here? - Said seeing the little one - If it is the small reptile that my father tried to sell .. - He said about to mark it with the knife.

Raphanardo: Scared - Don't don't do that - he said.

Boss: He is surprised - He can talk .. - he said - A better bonus .. - he said approaching.

A neigh is heard and the chief turns to shout for an arrow, the galloping and the sounds of the men being hit, that leaves time to escape, he bites the hand of the man that approaches his neck, causing him to let go.

Raphael: He didn't care if they saw him - Raphanardo raphael! - He calls him, turns to his shell when they shoot him.

Raphanardo: Recognize the voice - Papa !! - he yells and calls him with his shrieks.

The turtle in red was somewhat busy, a roar is heard from the other side and Leonardo and Bebop arrive, the turtle in blue takes out his two katanas by jumping to the men near his son where the hawk was standing in his shell, he begins to call him With his shriek and hear him respond, go to Raph, taking the child as part of the plan, run away with him in Nozomi, Bebop returns the way he came this time, taking his child; raph uses a smoke bomb to distract and be able to render the men unconscious, if it weren't for raphanardo who let go of leo and bites the leg of a man who aims at raph's head he would be dead if he hadn't done it; but when the man sees it, he kicks it.

Man: He points to the front again - I have where it is? - receives a fist to his jaw.

This leaves him unconscious, raph looks at the little one who stays in his belly .. trembling, he takes it from his hood and gets up, turns him to see that he covers his face, daichi and leonardo with nozomi approaching, they were not very happy; the sun was setting hayabusa on leo's shoulder.

Raphanardo: He gathers up his courage and opens his eyes - Hello ... - he said, seeing his mother first and then his father.

Leonardo: Go to the place - Let's go, at home we will solve it - he said carrying it and raising Nozomi.

Raphael, he did not say anything the whole way and only goes up to daichi, they arrived at the house it was all dark, leo enters the house while raph locks up the 3 horses in the stable, the little one seems not to realize the situation in which now is in.

Raph stays outside for a while, Leo goes out for a moment to talk or yell at each other because of what happened, Raphanardo approaches the closed door and they turn to see him, the two of them enter so that Raph can stay with the little one.

Leonardo: Look at raphanardo - Stay with raph while I make dinner - he said.

Raphael remained distant and cold with the boy, he now understands he was in a lot of trouble ... he remains brave ... he tries not to cry ... dinner is served but none of the three seem to want to eat, leo was watching both worried ..

Leonardo: Put your hand in Raph's - That was close, but you're with us now - he said with relief in his voice.

Raphael: He looks at him with a toothpick in his teeth - I wouldn't say it calmly, they were going to kill him if I didn't get there first - he said.

Raphanardo: Head down - I'm sorry - he said.

Raphael: Growls hitting the ground - I'm sorry they wouldn't fix things if I don't arrive or I don't arrive leo - he said looking ugly at the child who didn't hide or move.

Leonardo: He agrees, but he doesn't want to have to use force - Yes, it was my mistake to leave him alone and let him go away! But don't talk to him like that raph ... he's just a boy .. - he said bringing the little one to his side "We talk about this in the morning," he said.

Raphael: Denies - No - he said looking at the little boy, his hands are shaking into fists - He is punished .. he will not go out, he will not go to play, he will clean the dojo and he will not go patrol with us - he said.

Leonardo: Surprised - Okay, he will not go out, he will not play, he will clean the dojo, but someone has to stay with him - he said seriously - But you are not exaggerating? - looks at him.

Raphael: Nods - Exactly, you will stay at home with him - he said - Well, I don't want to see him outside until he is 4 years old, he will clean the dojo for 3 weeks and you will stay with him when he patrols until further notice - he said - Is that is better? - said.

Leonardo: Hugs raphanardo, while he nods - Hai, raph - he said seriously, he accepts Raph's orders.

Raphanardo: Even with his head down - Hai, sensei ... - He said with a mixture of feelings not normal in him.

The red bandana turtle remained as he said, although he remembers his partner's words in his mind and his gaze, he begins to eat something hungry and Leo follows him more calmly, but the little one does not eat despite his hunger.

Raphael: Look at it - Eat .. - order.

Raphanardo: Denies, raph repeats again - I don't want to .. - he said, looking for support from Leo.

Leonardo: Feel the hand grabbing her skirt - If you don't want to, it's fine Raph .. - Taking the bowl but a hand grabs her wrist - Raph .. - he said.

Raphael: Sighs letting Leo go, take away his plate - What I say does not have to bother you .. - he said - I just think you're safe and protected - he says looking into Leo's eyes.

Raphanardo: He leans back to Leo and turns his back on him - I'm only causing problems ... you would have left me, they would have left me ... I don't want to bother you ... - he said crying silently, he clings to Leo's side.

Leonardo: Feel the wet - Don't say that my love .. - load it.

Raphael: He puts an insecure hand on the child's shell - I love you and it hurts to do it .. - he said approaching.

Leonardo: He tries to calm him down - We love you ... - he said.

Raphanardo: He lets himself cry more - I .. I love you too, I love you - he said between tears.

The two parents stay together, Raph apologizes but still does not say anything about his punishment, the calmer little boy accepts it as Raph asked him and it was when he was entertaining the bad men, he read more calmly while Raph kisses him; Who would say that raph doesn't want his son to be like him?

The three of them sleep together, many things happened this day, a complete raph was raphanardo, perhaps the name he has is as they would say ¨ such a stick such a splinter¨, although the plan to hide and move was obtained from him, a somewhat rebellious leader with impractical methods ... the two of them stay a while longer watching their son between them ..

Raphael: Somewhat embarrassed - Forgive me, for what I told you outside - he said.

Leonardo: Denies and kisses him - I forgive you Raph, but .. - she said looking at him - You missed it, when you weren't there .. - she says caressing her baby's cheek - Spend time with him .. - she said.

Raphael: Nod - When the scare passes - he said more reasonable.

Leonardo: He kisses his cheek - Good night raph - he said.

Raphael: Kiss the forehead of Leo and his son - You too - he said, wrapping the 3 of them up.

\--------------------

In another place the sensei prepares a plan for those who dared to return to the city, they would wait for when Mickey gave birth, he was already close to having the baby after all, he prepares a bottle alone in the dojo and puts with a sign of interrogation of the paper not knowing the name or what it was like ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little soul... in pain, fear and stronger anger..


	55. Chapter 55: Adapting finally out, nightmares and unexpected visits ..

\- August 16, 2021 -

The young raphanardo got used to doing his ¨hashi¨ for the moment as Leo says, although spending time with Leo he liked doing mother and son things, his father does not seem very upset with him even if he tries to escape outside behind him. his mother, the one in red, always carries him inside again; Especially at patrol time, when he tries his best to make Raph stay, but he always gets what's missing and continues his plans.

It was early morning, the three of them were asleep if it were not for something that seems to bother the father in the red bandana, as if he had a nightmare ...

\- Raphael's dream -

He was outside running in the rain, he recognizes the forest .. he is close to home, but he feels a chill that runs through his shell ... something was wrong as soon as he saw the house, it was destroyed, he enters as stealthily but everything changes for the better. state, he meets leo and raphanardo ... they seem asleep, he calls them they do not respond, he calls them with his shriek .... he does not answer, he approaches.

Raphael: He takes Leo's shoulder and moves it, it's cold - Leo .... Leonardo? - A huge cut in his throat the blood appears around him, he looks at raphanardo .... - What, no no ?! - A katana pierces him - What is happening !! - shouts.

???: Look at raph - The leader could not protect his son and the rebellious father could not protect what he loves the most or did he not really want them? - He said in front of Raph.

Raphael: He growls - Why did you do this ?! - he screams, he wants to attack but a very great weight is felt in his heart especially when he sees the child - He was just a boy! - He growls louder.

¿¿¿???: Behind raphael - But he deserves to die, he was not worthy, like his disgusting mother who for "love" leaves everything she has achieved, and waiting for another ... - he said.

Raphael: Go to Leo's belly .. he was pregnant - Damn !! - he screams choked in tears.

A shadow hangs over him, and he begins to surround himself and then jump on him ... he just embraces what he loves most ... his family, dark ...

\- Raphael wakes up -

Accelerated breathing and sweating, he sits to see leo awake, somewhat worried, raphanardo still asleep with his stuffed animals and bandanas, a hand on his shoulder and looks at leo, but he gets up to go downstairs, leo gently gets up to follow him in silence but still worried. Leo follows him, they go to the dojo and while Raph places the punching bag and starts hitting him hard, he brings a kettle and some cups, he stays sitting on his lap.

Leonardo: Sigh - Will you tell me why you woke up? - The question.

Raphael: Keep hitting the bag ignoring Leo.

Leonardo: A little tea is served - Did you see a nightmare? - The question.

Raphael: He stops the sack with one hand - What makes you think that? - The question.

Leonardo: Have tea - Well, I woke up because you were moving around a lot, your face was soaked with tears, you were sweating and breathing rapidly ... - he said - I bet it was because we were dead ... am I right? - He asks, gets up and takes a few steps to Raph.

Raphael: He turns to see it - What if it could have been the case? - said.

Leonardo: Looks him in the eye - You see that dream ... at the same time, but only this time, you were the one who died together with raphanardo - he said he approaches Raph and puts his hands near Raph's hand - We will be well, together, as always, nothing will happen - kisses him.

Raphael: Responds and separates - Who knows? - Said looking at Leo's blue eyes, he puts a hand on his cheek - You were going to have another baby and your belly was a bit big ... the little thing was moving but you were dead .. - he said.

Leonardo hugs him so that he lets go of everything ugly in the dream ... or nightmare that was the truth of that, raph kneels to hug Leo around the waist and feel ... safe from the one he loves the most, Leo caresses his head uncovered, she sticks her head on Leo's chest ... smelling it and begins to calm down, Leo's soft voice while humming a lullaby, they turn to see the entrance. It was still somewhat sleepy from Rapanar. they go to their room to rest.

When the sun begins to rise, the rooster crows and wakes up the two who fell asleep too much, some sounds come from outside, they draw their weapons to be ready in case of an ambush, the door opens with the help of umi letting them in to raphanardo with a tray of food for the three of them.

Raphanardo: With the help of umi - Hello, I made breakfast - he said.

Leonardo: He holsters his katana again - You alone? - He asks helping him with the tray.

Raphanardo: Nods - Hayabusa, umi and sachiko helped me - he said, sitting between the two of them - I already fed the chickens, umi and sachiko, hayabusa, and the horses - he said.

Raphael: She looks at him with a frown - And did you go out? - The question.

Raphanardo: Denies - I gave umi and sachiko first, fix the house and then hayabusa, they gave it to the horses and before going up, I tied the chicken feed to sachiko, hayabusa opens her door and they come out behind Sachiko and when they finish the bag he will put them in their cage - he tells them his plan.

The two parents look at such a meticulous plan to do everything without leaving the house, the three of them eat in silence, toasted bread in the microwave and cereal, well if that could be done by himself it's fine, but the scrambled eggs with the sausages They were the icing on the cake.

Raphael: Finish and leave the plate on the tray - It was very good - he stretches, rattling his neck bones - Well, I'm going to the field - he said, stopping and changing.

Leonardo: Hug raphanardo - Let us out, please? - He said looking at Raph and using his charm.

Raphanardo: He does the same as leo - Please, yes? - makes eyes at him.

Raphael: She puts on her skirt sighing - Good - he said making me jump happily - But you'll be close to us, helping - he said, earning a little snort.

Leonardo: He takes off his hakama along with his shirt - Hehe, you must be more specific Raph - he said, dressing quickly.

The three of them go out, for the child who spent 1 month and a whole week day and night crying to go out and now that he cannot go where he wants, he stays near Leo while he does the laundry, well he can go out while helping his mother. Although what his father does in the fields that are beginning to grow was more interesting, he climbs on the wooden fence to see him more, a hand on his head scares him.

Raphanardo: He turns around, it was leo - Mom, what were you doing with raph in the dojo? - He asks, following Leo up the wooden steps to the shore where he usually wash leo in hot weather.

Leonardo: Get back to business - Well, your dad couldn't sleep ... - he said.

Raphanardo: He climbs into the leopard shell - is Raph still mad at me? - The question.

Leonardo: Denies - No, he's just assimilating what happened yet - he said while rinsing - He's just worried - he said.

He puts it ready in a woven basket and takes it to the rope followed by Leo, he was as helpful to his mother as much as possible while Raph who doesn't seem to see him does it, the one in red walks around seeing Leo and Raphanardo, they were already finishing; perfect timing and remember going fishing, they were already running out of fish.

Raphael: He crosses his arms - (Just do it ..) - he said to himself, take a breath - Raphanardo, get ready, you're going to accompany me - he said.

Raphanardo: Deny - I help mommy - he said.

Raphael: He looks at him narrowing his eyes - You're doing everything except helping him, see he's almost finished - he said, showing the little boy's bag.

Leonardo: He kisses his son's forehead - Go with dad, you're good - he said with a smile.

The somewhat insecure 3-year-old turtle goes with the muscular one in red, for once he felt "special", very rare was the moment that Raph took him alone and willingly to do something, like go fishing. They were near the lake that was most visited by curious humans on their vacations, or in their case the small place that was difficult for them to see; He gets off the black stallion and his son before unpacking the fishing gear.

A naringata and a basket without forgetting the bow and arrows, let the little one play where he sees it and takes off his jacket and fixes his pants, goes through the rocks to prevent the fish from wandering away, the little one seems a little interested and in special for the water.

Raphael: You see him sitting sad - Hey .. - Get his attention - Why don't you eat some blackberries? - He said pointing to the bush.

Raphanardo: Denies - Mama says that if I eat something that none of them have tried, don't do it! - said.

Raphael: Look at him - Didn't you think that when you were with the humans? - he said aloud.

Raphanardo: He crosses his arms and turns to give him his shell - You're bad, I don't love you! - yells.

Raph listened attentively but let it pass while he spears directly into a fish and puts it in the basket, a while later he already has 25 large fish, he turns to see the little one who licks his lips while looking at the water, look up .. has the morning passed so quickly? He approaches the shore through the rocks and stands behind his son, takes a somewhat large fish to sit on and takes a kunai to take out the guts, he secretly eats them, the little one sniffs a little and watches Raph do his thing; Then he removes the scales taking his time, but watches the little boy squeak a little.

Raphael: He chops a piece, removes the thorns and spreads it with his hand - Eat - he said, while putting a piece in his mouth.

Raphanardo: Ashamed, he denies - It's crude - he said not very confident or disgusted.

Raphael: Swallow - Come you're a turtle .. - He said eating another, he takes it from his jacket and puts the piece in it - If you spit it, it will return to your mouth - he said seriously.

Raphanardo: He swallows but the taste ignites his instincts - More! - He wags his tail, and bites the fish, a warning growl from Raph does not stop him.

Raph doesn't seem to bother when his own instincts appear, he tries to eat but the little one doesn't want to share the food, from one moment to the next there was no meat in the skeleton of the fish; raphanado tries to get another fish out of the basket but raph gets up and goes into the water.

Raphanardo: He stays on the shore - What are you doing? - The question.

Raphael: He makes a sign to him - Come, I'll teach you - he said, he wouldn't use the naringata or arrows.

Raphanardo: He gets into the water - It's cold - he said advancing until his knees were covered, wetting his pants.

Raphael: Look at it - You're like your mother, nothing makes you happy - he said jokingly - Well, look down and when you feel something move near your feet - put your hands quickly and pull out a fish - You see it's easy - he smiles at her .

Raphanardo feels that the water is moving, he stays still, he makes to catch but does not catch anything, a few more tries, and his eyes shine when he sees one in front he puts his hands and raises them fast, it was huge .. but he moves a lot and He drops it, he won't let it go He gets into the water, grabs it, but he takes it and stops when it seems to get stuck, they lift him and the fish.

Raphael: Who lifts it up to his eyes - You caught something .. - he said seriously - Try not to drag you into the deep for the next time - he said, while taking him to the shore and leaving him.

Raphanardo: He nods with a smile - Hai, look it's big - he said carrying it over his head - It's for mom - he said.

Raphael: Nod - But let's go now, put him in with the others - he said.

Raphanardo: Denies - No, I took it to mom, you ate my cake! - He said angrily and points at it.

Raphael: He looks at him offended - You don't talk, you ate my dessert! - He said in defense.

Raphanardo: Denies - It wasn't me! It was mom! - He said with his cheeks somewhat red - He while I was playing with sachiko and umi, he went to the fridge and took it out - he said, without further ado but looks nervous.

Raphael: He sees that he's lying - You're lying, your mom doesn't eat something that has a note on it - he said.

Raphanardo: Freezes - Note ?? - He said - (He has caught me) - he told himself in his mind.

The older of the two does not continue the ¨debate¨ about the desserts and the cake, picking up the things they left behind, raph raises the little one in daichi while he decides to go on foot, the little one takes care of the precious treasure for his mother, they pass through a field with flowers.

Raphanardo: Point to the flowers - Let's take some flowers to mom! If he's angry with you, he won't be anymore - he said with his adorable smile.

The turtle in red carefully goes down to look for things or flowers, on the way raphanardo takes them while raph leads Daichi by the reins, the boy has to ask a question, but they already get home, Leo finishes picking up the clothes and receives them with a smile; the little one got off the horse running to leo with the flowers, it was already afternoon.

Leonardo: Hug the little one - How did it go? - He asks, kissing Leo's forehead.

Raphanardo: He extends the flowers - For you, we fish and this too ... - Raph takes out the fish and gives it to the boy - I caught it - he said.

Leonardo: Look surprised at Raph - You alone? How well are you learning! - He said as he entered the house - Today we will eat fish .. - Taking the big fish.

Raph stays with raphanardo, they watch TV for a while waiting for dinner, and they help leo to set the table, they sit down and eat every night but something changes in raph just before going to the patrol, he stares at them.

Raphael: Look at them - Change they will accompany me today - he said.

Raphanardo: Look at it - Really? With everything and punishment ... will you let me go? - The question.

Raphael: Nod - Yes, you have behaved well .. - He said looking at Leo with a smile.

Leonardo: He nods and puts on his jacket - Well done - he said with the sheath of his katanas on his back and a bow with arrows.

Raphanardo: With his sais and so much - Done! - as a soldier.

Raphael: Nod - It will be as brief as possible .. - he said.

Leo looks for the hawks that were 5, each not with their gps and their cameras, connected to the phones it was easier to see when everyone was outside, the hawks unfold in the night sky. The three follow them, alos2 stays with umi and sachiko being a very small raphanardo, he has to go with leo or raph so as not to have problems with being found.

There was only a short time left for the transition and precisely from the neighborhood to the city, they put on their hoods, it was only a short time to get to where they normally go, but roam between the cars that come and go, they see a mini-van ... they have to go up fast or turn around. The two clans stare at each other, they pull the reins to one of the climbing buildings as quickly as possible, they manage to disappear from unexpected visits ... they try to continue with the patrol as if it were normal, in a tall building under construction they leave the little one leave.

Raphael: He takes some photos from his pocket - Here, they are the photos you asked me to - he said giving them to them.

Raphanardo: Take them - Thanks dad - he said seeing them with a huge smile.

Leonardo: Seeing the city - That was close - he turns to Raph, the 5 hawks rest on the rafters - They surely saw us - he said, checking hayabusa.

Raphanardo: He extends the photos to Leo - Look mom! - He gives them - Can I go there sometime? - she asks her mother and father.

Raphael: Arms crossed - You're right, it was close but, they didn't see us - he said look at Leo seriously - Now this is our environment - he said kissing Leo - They won't be able to locate us so easily - he said, caressing Leo's cheek, passing her fingers between the scaly smooth skin and the blue fabric.

Raphanardo: Hit Raph's leg - Leave Mommy! - pouts.

Leonardo: Carry Raphanardo, keeping the photos in the child's bag - This is safer in your bag - he said and kisses his cheek, then Raph's - It's time to go - he said.

The little one begins to cry, when I read he checks it was the small cut in his arm made by a shuriken, his eyes are covered with the protective membrane, raphanardo takes shelter in the basket and the hawks fly to look for who it was, some figures in the shadows appear. The shadows approach, Leo draws his bow and arrow, Raph draws his sais when the two figures are shown ... they were Mickey and Donnie.

Leonardo: Lower the bow - Makey .. donnie! - he yells when he sees them ... happy, but he changes to angry ... they weren't his brothers.

Michelangelo: His expression was not the same as always - The sensei splinter wants to see you - he said serious and cold.

Raphael: He looks at him angrily, but remembers that he was pregnant before - Where are your babies? - He asks, without attacking.

Donatello: He adjusts his glasses - They are with the sensei - he said only.

Leo knew that something was wrong ... the sensei ... took away ... the babies .. his babies from his little brother ..., signs of having given birth recently and with discomfort in his body from the breasts .. .it was not the time for a fight .. he takes a smoke bomb and raph follows him to escape; A huge feeling of anger grows in both of them but they don't want the little rapper to get hurt or more than he is.

They go down the service elevator cable, the faster they leave the place the better, nozomi and daichi wait for them down in the alley, they go up and make them run, donatello and mickey were behind them, but they left them behind for a few minutes. From one moment to the next leo looks back they were being followed in the van.

Raphael: Look at leo - I'm going to entertain you, take raphanardo, I'll come after you - he said, turning Daichi around.

Leonardo: Sigh - Well raphanardo, we listen to Raph - he said with Nozomi's reins in his hands, he placed the basket in front.

Raphanardo: Stick your head out - Why did they attack us? - question.

Leonardo: Denies - They are like daddy and mommy were, they only love their babies like daddy and I love you - he said.

On the way home, Leo can't stop worrying about his partner, while Raph takes a kind of pacman to the other two, with daichi more "maneuvering" than any vehicle, managing to confuse and make them get lost. He calls Alex and Tachyon, informs them of his brothers and they inform the officers about two turtles that can be aggressive in any case; take the way back home.

Arriving home, he meets Leonardo worried and they both know why, but his son is still small ... they will tell him tomorrow, the truth ... now Leo finishes treating him, takes him to sleep; The two of them stay to talk for a while, about telling him and how ... to save his brother and nephews.

\- Somewhere else -

The orange turtle stays covered by a blanket, the purple one gives him the information about the other two and the little one, the sensei nods in the video call and shows the two children making the blue-eyed one look at the screen, see to her 2-year-olds and her baby just 4 days old. At the end of the call, the orange turtle starts to cry and is hugged by the one with glasses, sighing, the two try to control themselves ... but a pain inside does not leave them alone, it is their fault ..

\- In New York -

The now two-year-old with glasses was looking out for his younger brother, the sensei splinter takes good care of them while his mommy and daddy do what he says, how much they miss them, not only he but Michetello who is not very happy to be away of his mother and father; hear the little one cry. He looks like his mother in chubby and short, freckles and a soft green color, with even a smile ... if it weren't for his yellow eyes and scary snake gaze.

Donatellangel: She approaches the crib - Shhh, I know you miss Mommy ... - she said, she didn't want to carry it ... her mother told her it was too small to carry it - They will be back soon - she said.

Sensei splinter: Look at the two of them - Pass me the bottle, he's already hungry - he said with his fatherly experience, he carries the little one.

Donatellangel does what the sensei asks of him, if there was a place where he can take his family to be safe ... he started reading or pretending to read to see his brother ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stronger person, one thinks that he is stronger just by seeing that they do it .. but he is really afraid that they love .. they make this the reason for his life, but when he is in danger of being separated .. .


	56. Chapter 56: The truth ... patrolling, in the park as bait ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm... is coming...

\- The next morning, August 17, 2021 -

Since they finished talking about how they will tell the truth to their son and how to save his two brothers from the sensei, seeing that now he uses them to look for the two of them, when they get to a small deal, the two of them are going to do their things.

The little boy wakes up happy like every day, Leo greets his little boy and checks his small cut on his arm, he was fine and healing fast thanks to the mutagen in his blood more refined than him. The little one gets to do his part of his homework, do his homework and watch a little television; Leo watches him from the kitchen, brings him a glass of milk and sits next to him staring at his little one.

Raphanardo: He drinks the milk fast-Where is raph? - Leo asks tilting his head.

Leonardo: Take the empty glass-He is training in the dojo ..- he said, he left it on the table that was always in front of the kitchen and carried the little one-Let's take a bath -he said with a smile.

The little boy does not oppose his mother's proposal, a hot bath to start his day with his mother in the best way, a bubble bath although he does the one he does not like, he loves that his mother does these from time to time , when he sees it he was smiling a little but calm and careful.

Raphanardo: he stays still while I read cleans his shell-Mom? Why did we escape yesterday? he asks curiously.

Leonardo: Go on with yours - Well, it was dangerous for you and your father saw those who hurt you ... facing your fears is good, but when you have something that you appreciate and it can be damaged ... it is better to withdraw - he said, pour some water on it.

Raphanardo: He laughs at the water - How is potato? he asks.

Leonardo: He smiled-his pride is intact ...- he kisses his cheeks and forehead -You are fine just like me -he said, getting out of the water and taking the little one out.

While I read he dries off and was about to dry his son, he runs outside, while Raph enters he stops when he finishes taking off his boots and looks at how the little one looks at him curiously and they look at each other for a moment ... before he read I caught him and he began to fight to get loose, Leo's towel falls off .....

Raphael: he looks at him and feels that something comes out of his nose-It's not what you think-he said, he squeezes a little where the red liquid comes out that he doesn't need to see.

Leonardo: Denies-I know you, say hello to daddy ..- he said to the little one in his arms- (Pervert filthy) -he thinks.

Raphanardo: Gives him a smile - Hi daddy .. What's that about your nose? -He said.

Raphael: Is it clean or good I get the blood on his hand-I overloaded my brain with your beautiful and sensual mother ..- he said with a somewhat seductive smile for Leo.

The one in blue just takes his little one away, raph checks breakfast and prepares some coffee that is very bitter like his soul, I spend the night awake like Leo is, makes a little of Leo's favorite tea so that eat; he stays for a moment looking at a photo of him, leo and raphanardo on his phone ... they can't lie to him all the time ..

Listen to Leo's footsteps and the kettle begins to say that he is ready for you, puts it on the food trays, Leo arrives with him and they begin to prepare to eat, although he was hungry and wants to eat what I leave him or in his case nothing before breakfast.

Sitting down to eat, the 3 eat normal, only that Leo or Raph have to wait to talk to their son .. when they finish eating the little one is surprised that they don't tell him to go to the dojo .. they just stay and hold hands .

Raphanardo: He puts his meek on the table - Is something wrong, did I behave badly? he asks sadly.

Raphael: Denies worried - No, no, you have behaved the best ... you are a good boy - he said with affection - But, we have to talk to you about something that is related to last night, although we have to tell you when grow up again .. - look at leo.

Leonardo: Take a breath-Those who attacked us ... were your uncles-take out the photo that he keeps of them-Your grandfather sent us to look for them ..- he said.

Raphanardo: he looks at it trying to understand-Why did they want to hurt us? - He gets under the table so that I can hug him - Who are they? he asks, looking at the unknown faces.

Raphael: He points first to Casey, April and Vernon - They helped us get here .. - I name each one, he points to the purple turtle - Donatello, he is the most intelligent .. a nerd or scientist as we called him - he said letting out a laugh to remember.

Leonardo: Looks at Mickey and points at him - Michelangelo or Mickey .. it's very funny, he would have liked to play with you, you would never get tired of following him for his jokes - he said with a laugh - Raph hates him for bothering him .. but he doesn't. let him fool him, he loves him - he said under his child's ear.

Raphanardo: Look angrily at the photo for a moment - Who is the rat? His tone of voice with a little growl.

Raphael: Look at the last one with serious anger - Do you tell him or do I say? she asks Leo, as if he were the child.

Leonardo: Sighs - That's your grandfather ... - Feel the tears in his eyes - (Don't cry, not because of this) - He tries to calm down, a hand on his cheek makes him see them, he swallows very audibly - It's called a splinter ... is our father - he said.

Raphanardo: Surprised / scared - The rat is my grandfather ?! - rudely like raph - Wait, dad? - Look at the two confused.

Leonardo and Raphael: They agree - We are brothers ... - they said together.

The little boy opens his eyes a lot, this worries Leo but only for him to hug him and snuggle into him ... Raph looks at him and smiles; the child loves them and they love him.

Raphanardo: More curious - Why aren't we with them? he asks.

Leonardo: Calmer - I'll tell you a story ...

A long time ago, two warriors were antagonistic too much, a constant dance between hate and love for as long as they can remember, they hide from each other more love than they imagined ... one day they tell each other what they feel to each other in one of their many you fight .. they fall in love, they become a couple ..

As the days go by, the two love each other more and more, but they cannot express it to others who live with them, one day ... one waits for a miracle inside him, this little seed of love grows every day ... his partner although insecure he accepts to take care of them both ...

They find out about the miracle inside and about what they did that was something ¨ bad ¨, they want me to eliminate the miracle ... but they both reuse themselves to do that ... they go to find a place far from that place. ..

A few months later, finding a good place, friends and a way to support themselves, during the winter their little miracle arrives in their lives ...

Raphael: Sigh - It's a bit difficult to understand .. and we will remind you when you grow up or as many as you want .. - He kisses her forehead - Did you understand something? he asks with a frown.

Raphanardo: Look at Raph-That the child looks like me, even so I love them both for being my mother and my father ...- she said innocently looking at his father and mother.

Raph was going to tell him but Leo stops him, the two give him one more hug, it was time to train and they would not stop that, even knowing Raph would go to train ... they spent time together making and even harvested potatoes, rice and wheat.

\- At night -

Raph, Leo and Raphanardo went to patrol the city, being careful for the possible ambushes of the other two, while Leo had a few plans, Raph told another easier one and with only one call in a place that was nearby as an escape route.

Leonardo and raphanardo is in a lonely children's park, it was part of the plan, raphanardo seems to have fun playing in this place, he keeps an eye on him and the dark environment, raph is hidden; They got a little help from Alessander and Aylen's husband for this.

Raphanardo: Pull the leo skirt, he gets me to look at him-Mom, play with me please-insistent.

Leonardo: Nod - Well, hide and I'll find you, okay? - smile a bit.

The little one hides and Leo goes slowly to look for him to give him time to look for another place, Raph can't help laughing at seeing Leo playing with his baby, Leo looks everywhere, when he checks the slide he finds him trying to climb it to escape, If it weren't for the sound of a horn causing the game to end; Someone was already about 2 meters from him and raphanardo, Leo puts him behind him.

Michelangelo: Arms crossed without his weapons-Leonardo ....- he said.

Leonardo: Looks into his eyes-Makey ...- he said.

Raphanardo: He clings to leo's skirt-Mom ..- he whispered, scared but he gets up his courage and although Leo tries to put him behind him again -Leave my mom and dad in peace! he yells with all his might.

Michelangelo: his blue eyes shine brightly, turning back to being him-Is that ... your baby? -Looks at Raphanardo without believing, he approaches a little -How great are you little friend! He said smiling as always.

Leonardo: Sigh-You're your Mickey ...- he said more calmly, notice how new Mickey is wearing -Do the moms use that? - He asks the one in orange, he approaches him.

Michelangelo: he is surprised -How do you know I'm mom ?! -Run to hug him-And you shouldn't talk much, that sure makes Raph jealous-he said with his usual humor.

Raphanardo: he looks at him confused -What are you doing mommy ?! He wants to hurt us! - try to pull leo.

Leonardo: He carries it - No, he is your uncle Mickey .. okay, he won't do anything to us .. - He takes out his phone - Raph, come you want to come too - he said to the other.

The red tortoise came with the two horses, the orange tortoise is surprised and like a small child curious about the two large animals, Leo allows him to ride Nozomi being the calmest and dachi does not seem to want to; Mickey plays to squeeze raphanardo's face ..

Raphael: Look at Mickey seriously - Where is Donatello? he asks.

Michelangelo: Squeeze raphanardo's cheeks - Search the city for you .. - he said - How can you be so cute? "He lets go of it." You would get along with my babies, "he said.

Raphael: Look at Leo and then Mickey - Is that why he has them bigger then? -He said, Leo gives him a blow on the stomach-I accept it, I deserve it-he says grabbing his stomach.

Michelangelo: Look at raph-They haven't changed anything ...- he said softly-But-he says.

Leonardo: Serious - Where are your babies? he asks.

Michelangelo: Look at the ground, a little sad-With sensei ...- he said low-He wants you to come back ... to introduce the little one ... what's your name? - look at the child.

Raphanardo: Look at him-Raphanardo raphael-he said, the flash of a photo dazzles him a bit.

Michelangelo: He comes closer-Don't be like your dad .. have fun and pay attention to Leo-he said, hugs raph-Don't deny me that you missed me raphie-hug Leo again, his phone rings-I have myself to go-he said.

Leo and Raph get on their horses, raphanardo got a little sad because Mickey had to leave, but they have to return before being discovered by others who want to eliminate them, the orange turtle gets in the mini-van and leaves. ...

A few streets later, Mickey finds the alley where they hid yesterday, Donnie comes in with a pizza and finds him unusually happy, he smiled a little.

Donatello: She sits next to him-What brings you so happy? -He asks her, his glasses are comfortable in his place.

Michelangelo: He kisses him and puts him on the bed-I met our nephew ...- he said, showing him a photo.

\- In the House -

The two adults stay awake ... it was more difficult than he thought, rescuing his brothers and nephews, raphanardo was still young to understand that without Mickey's help his mother would not have been able to have him, they have to meditate on being left without do nothing or go rescue them .... they know they can't leave those children in that place ...; they sleep with the little raphanardo, the little miracle of him who got a brother back.

Things get little by little more difficult for them ... to go or not to go, to put two innocents at risk or to put them at risk ...

TO BE CONTINUE....

\-----------------------


	57. Chapter 57: More training and hiding in the shadows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the storm ... will have no mercy ...

\- September 5, 2021 -

It was raining and the thunders were very strong, it was the beginning of the rainy season that were somewhat strong in this part unlike New York, a good time to train the little one in different climates or different circumstances, but still they cannot exaggerate.

Leo prepares raphanardo for the challenging weather, while they race around the circuit trying to complete it in less time, jogging and climbing ... but every time thunder is heard the little one covers himself with his mother; that he doesn't seem to bother being drenched from head to toe.

A few exercises that amused the child, because of the mud and water that he can play and jump, while Leo and Raph train seriously, but together with the little one being followed it was the cutest thing they have ever seen; but the rain grows stronger like the winds.

Leonardo: Look at raph-Raphael, the storm is getting strong .. you have to go home-he said, carrying his little one who trembles-We train another moment ..- his pleading voice.

Raphael: Look at leo-Okay, let's go inside ...- he said without further ado, he follows leo.

They enter and are greeted by the bunch of pets, hayabusa and their hawks, umi, sachiko and the puppies that are still waiting home to be adopted, not to mention that before they came they went to see the draft horses; nozomi, daichi and alos2 were in the stable waiting for the storm to end.

So easy it sounds but while they take off their boots and soaked jackets, the power goes out in the house ... Leo looks at Raph and he lifts his shoulders because he doesn't know what the hell happened, the little one has stripped off his clothes wet and with a towel given by leo.

Raphael: Take off your clothes-It had to be the fuses ...- he said to himself.

Raphanardo: Look at Leo - can Papa fix it? he asks.

Leonardo: Nod-Yes, but it is better to wait for the storm to end-he said, disconnect the devices-So we avoid raph to crack and have to do "things" to buy other objects-he says.

Raphael: he dries quickly and puts on other pants-not even going to happen to me like the other time ..- he said.

\- Flashback from before raphanardo arrived -

The storms started at that time and Leo is 7 months pregnant ... what can go wrong? They run out of power and raph fix the electricity with a storm on top ... and since he has nothing else to do he starts to to nag...

Raphael: Open the circuit box-If you keep talking, I'm going to end up killing myself-he said seeing each one of the little green things.

Leonardo: he crosses his arms-Can't you wait for the storm to pass? -He asks worried-We can call Alessander later-he said, watching Raph work ... on his suicide.

Raphael: Look at him - You don't have to call him - he snorts angrily - I have to solve the problems of the house, how you solve my lack of affection and every day that you take care of me, I have to do it for you .. - He said low, but loud enough for you to hear it.

Leo leaves this like that, without further ado, go up and take the phone from him, call alessander ..

Leonardo: Wait for me to answer - Alo? Alessander? - Question - Can you do me a favor, if you have clear time? - The question.

/ Alessander: Freeing some ducks - Sure, when I can go, what happened? - serious question. /

Leonardo: Denies-Nothing ..- the light turns on with some curses behind-Well, it's burned raph, thanks for worrying, we'll see you later-he said, before hanging up and going to see Raph.

Indeed, Raph was having the hand that was electrocuted for being foolish with that, and Leo gave him a well deserved blow for playing with death.

\- End of flashback -

Leonardo: Dry raphanardo-And I still remember that they gave you cramps-he said.

Raphael: Grunts - Well let's hope the rain passes! -He says sitting drying a little more.

Leonardo: Nod-Well, I'm going to change ..- he said walking to the bathroom.

Raphael: Look at it - Why not here? - casual question.

Leonardo: He turns to raph-I don't want to "excite some things" and I'll take the rainwater away, let's go raphanardo-he said and goes to the bathroom.

The little boy goes to the bathroom with his mother, the one in red stays in the living room just goes to bed, when Leo and Raphanardo come out they see Raph sleeping, Leo tells him to play in silence while he makes food.

As the rain continues, the little boy looks outside playing with his toys, with umi, sachiko and the dogs, taking a nap with a warm blanket near Raph and under the gaze of Leo, who in turn trains the hawks to help in small things; and feed them as always with small treats.

Raph wakes up a while later with the smell of the tasty food that Leo made, which surprises the blue when he sees him enter the kitchen, he in a bad mood hugs him from the back, attaching him to him while he kisses his shell and head, nibbles the blue bandana.

Leonardo: Let out a little laugh - Are you angry or happy, or do you want something else? he asks the one in red.

Raphael: Purr low - Can't I hug you like a normal living being? - He asks hurt.

Leonardo: Take the pot with the chicken stew - Of course you can ... - he turns to look at it - I like you to do it ... it highlights your tender side, whether it's me or raphanardo is cute - he kisses her cheek.

Raphael: He looks at him a little sad - Raphanardo is learning what he needs to do? he-he asks.

Leonardo: Confused he looks at it-What is necessary? he-he repeats.

Raphael: He nods, releasing Leo when he leans back and crosses his arms -There is ... to make him learn everything ..- he watches him sleep like I read -Before taking him to New York -he said low.

Leonardo: Think for a moment next to raph-It may .. be dangerous ...- his glassy blue eyes look at him-I don't want to .. lose another baby, raphanardo is the one I have left ...- he said sadly while the voice he breaks from his sincerity, feels another hug.

Raphael: Join their foreheads - We are not going to lose him ... nothing will happen to him, I will not let them kill us .. - His hoarse and confident voice reassures Leo - I will take revenge on our little one when I have the opportunity to see those damned - he said.

Raphanardo: Yawn giving a few pacitos - Papa said bad words .. - He yawns and rubs his eyes again.

Leonardo: Nod and pinch Raph's biceps-Bad words are not said-he said scolding the one in red.

Raphael: Sigh-Let's see, I say what I want-he said growling playfully, look at raphanardo-And I can only say those words, you don't have a dwarf size -he said carrying it.

The two of them start playing while Leo finishes serving dinner, then the light comes making the little raphanard happy so that he can see the cartoons of him but when I read he leaves the food on the table, the power goes out again.

Raphanardo: Angry - By a demon what was missing! he yells.

Leonardo: About to launch the ninja flip-flop - What did we say about the bad words ?! he yells, but Raph stops him.

Raphael: Take off his flip-flop - There are better means of dialogue .. - He said calmly.

Leonardo: He looks at it seriously - Do I cut your tongue then or do I cut the other? he asks.

Raphael: He sits down to eat-Well, dwarf obeys, apologize for the curse you said and forgive me for teaching you a lot -he said nervously -There's no stew for me, right? he asks her.

Leonardo: He sits down-How do you accept your mistake-drop the other deadly weapon-I'll give you why you try to correct him-he said.

Raphanardo: He bows to Leo-I'm sorry mom-he said only.

Well, a 3-year-old boy can only get out of his moments, be it ... more intelligent lately with words ... a loud thunder is heard, and he hides scared hugging leo ... they both laugh a little and eat , feeding his little chick with his chopsticks. They make sure that daichi, nozomi and alos2 are all right, like the himawaris in their pen before sleeping.

\- Somewhere else -

The rain was strong and beautiful at the same time, it was cold and relaxing .. for a mother who, until she fulfilled her mission, cannot have her baby close to her ... she feels arms surrounding her body , it was her partner ...

Donatello: He looks at him worried - Do you have something on your mind? - soft question.

Michelangelo: Watch the rain fall-I want donatellangel and michetello-his breasts hurt a lot.

Donatello: Nods and kisses his cheek - I miss them too, Mickey .. - Look at Mickey who doesn't seem to listen - We will bring them with us .. - He said - We only have these days .. we go back to the den and you stay a good time with the children .. - kisses his forehead - I promise - he says smiling a little.

Michelangelo: He looks at him a bit happy-Leo and Raph's little one will be safe in this city ..- he said, looking at donnie with pleading eyes -Can we .. bring the children here sometime? he asks without really thinking.

Donatello: Nods - Yes, but you have to sleep now .. - He said looking at the sky - The rain will not stop yet to leave the city, when all is well with the weather we will go with the children - he kisses his forehead Orange, but still not like it was before - Makey, what do you have? he asks her.

Michelangelo: His chest is uncovered - Michetello is hungry ... and Donatellangel is afraid ... - he covers his face with his hands - I can't do anything for them! he cries.

Donatello: He hugs him to his chest "How are you not doing something for them? We protect them by coming for Leo and Raph, heeding the sensei with his ridiculous requests" he said.

Donnie's phone begins to ring and vibrate, although she tries to ignore it to take care of Mickey she has to answer because the sound was annoying for her mother, it was april ...

/ April: Carrying your baby - Hi Donnie, what's up there? she asks. /

Donatello: Smiling a little - Well, we're fine thanks, and you guys? she asks.

/ April: Laugh a little-We are very well, there are some people who want to talk to you-he said. /

Donatello: Confused- "With us?" She asks and puts the phone out loud.

/ - While with the reporter -

She looks at the 2-year-old turtle playing with her toys and playing with her little brother, the woman leaves her little child in her crib and sits with the two turtles, carrying her in her hands and carrying the forces of her to the little michetello. She gives the phone to donatellangel ..

April: she cradles the little one and looks at the other with a smile -It's your mommy and daddy, say hello-she encourages him, taking a bottle for the other.

Donatellangel: Excited - Hello? -she said. /

Michelangelo: Take the phone from Donnie-Hello my love, how are you? I'm mommy-he said happily.

/ Donatellangel: He smiled-Mommy, where are you? I miss you a lot ...- she said. /

Donatello: Kiss Mickey - What are you doing with Aunt April, Grandpa Sensei Splinter is not with you? - he asks worried.

/ Donatellangel: Denies-Michetello is sick and I'm taking care of him here with Aunt April-he said looking at the reporter. /

Donnie did not have time to stop Mickey, from turning on the turtle to hit the exit of the city, his baby is sick, he sits in the other seat with difficulty with the speed with which the other was going but without hanging up the call.

Michelangelo: Overtaking cars very fast - Tell me what has your little brother? she asks him.

/ Donatellangel looks at April and she tells Mickey what the little baby has, who just finished a big bottle of milk, hoping from what she heard that he wasn't going to do something stupid.

Michetello: Half asleep until he hears the worried voice of his mother-Aaa ..- he said calling her mother with little turtle squeaks. /

The two responded to the boy's call, although they were already on their way to the great city of New York, in a building in the distance they were observed by someone in the distance ... he does not mind getting wet or the thunder, just make sure that their two brothers were fine ... he knows he is in trouble when he comes back with a cold when his partner as always waits for him when he is not ...

\- In New York City -

Donatellangel and Michetello were left in the care of April and Casey, by Sensei Splinter himself, the children were in what Mickey said a little fearful for their grandfather who was not happy with what happened with Donnie and Mickey, and there was also little Michetello He was ill because his mother was not close to him to take care of him as he should.

The reporter smiles while she lets the two little ones sleep in a small nest, she worries but goes to the other side when she hears the apartment door open and sees her husband, she with her baby in her arms greets you; He has nothing against the two children, in fact, it is better for his son to get used to the giant mutant turtles from a young age.

\- In the forest house, massachusetts -

Whoever knows what is going on enters the house carefully, activating their senses as there is still no light, takes off their boots, hears something passing quickly from the living room to the other side of the house, goes to investigate and finds nothing out of the ordinary , check the meditation room and it was umi, sachiko and the 3 remaining dogs

Raphael: Sigh - Hey, they almost killed me with a scare - he said and returns to the other wing - (I almost think about what happened in my dream ..) - he said.

He goes up to check raphanrdo's room and Leo's and he, leo was asleep without, he only finds raphanardo asleep, kisses his forehead and hears rapid footsteps back into the room, he goes down and looks around angrily.

He walks to the kitchen, well it was weird that Leo wasn't yelling at him as soon as he stepped onto the floor of the house with a flip-flop, he takes out his sais just in time to repel a suriken from who knows better and who is sitting at the table with some candles lit and a game of tea ..

Leonardo: He looks at him not angry, just serene-How was your patrol? he asks, pouring some tea for himself.

Raphael: He's coming-I thought you were sleeping-he said sitting in front of Leo.

Leonardo: Serve some tea to Raph-I know you went to see Mickey and Donnie ..- he said.

Raphael: - They left the city - tells the truth.

Leonardo: Sigh - We have to go to New York then - look at his cup of tea.

The two remain silent while drinking the tea that was served.

\- In another lesser known place -

A cup of tea smokes, while the person who should drink it was still concentrated in his meditation, Osidiana opens her eyes when she senses that her two ¨children¨ are returning to the city .. but nothing from the other two ... takes the cup and throws the content of this, you must go for your two grandchildren before the orange turtle comes ...

TO BE CONTINUE....

\---------------------


	58. Chapter 58: Birthday, more things to know about mom and dad ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just appreciate the little calm that remains ... the buds of happiness that last ... in the cold terrain of war ...

\- December 21, 2021 -

Winter came earlier this year, but it doesn't seem to bother the little one who makes a turtle snowman as his mother watches him closely, the little one looks at his mother and father as he makes the doll.

These are things that the little raphanard discovered before his 4th birthday, how different his mother and father were from each other that he does not understand how they can be in love, a word that his mother said in a story once ... and like his father he said once but in his talks.

Leonardo, mostly a mother, is 24 years old and a man but brought him into the world, responsible, serious, cold or disciplined, he is affectionate when he is with him or his father, he worries about how he dresses, he bathes him when gets dirty and feeds him or gives him desserts when needed; he doesn't leave the house messy, he takes care of the 2 at the same time.

The 2 were what make Leo happy, according to the words of this one once .. things he likes, tranquility, meditate and train, his pets, his baby and his partner, he told him one night when they were waiting for Raph ..; and likewise he maintains the crops with raph.

He approaches Leo and pulls his coat to get his attention, to give his leg a hug, he was not as big as his father yet and he only wants to hug him, he proposed to grow up to be like his father and stop the bad guys with both of them , feels that they hug him.

Raphanardo: Look at leo-Mama ..- he said only.

Leonardo: He kisses his forehead-Mom is here, thanks for the hug but it's your birthday soon-he said hugging him more.

Raphanardo: He looks at him with affection-Mom, you and Dad are nothing alike-he said.

Leonardo: He looks at him smiling - If you're right, Raph and I are not much alike ... but if we are not who we are, we won't have you .. - He said touching his baby's nose - Raph gave a piece of him and I gave another piece, that he did to you with all the things that make you, my baby - he said kissing her forehead.

Raphanardo: He looks at him inflating his cheeks-I'm not a baby mom, I'm already big-he crosses his arms.

Leonardo: He looks at it a bit joking -Yes? .. well, you're not big yet .. you need to be 18 years old at least so that your father doesn't send you so much -he said laughing a little- Do you want to have a drink? he asks.

Raphanardo: Nod happily-Yes mom-he said smiling.

The 2 go inside the house, the little one watches his mother prepare some of his tasty hot chocolate with honey while he draws a little and does his homework, Leo was quieter than ever, but it is more calming that way, the 2 cups they are put in front at the table; Leo sits in front of him.

Leonardo: Look at what raphanardo does-That is very cute -he said smiling and takes the notebook -You should help us make pictures, would you like to help? he asks her.

Raphanardo: Nod-Hai, I want to help you-he said but a question came to him when he drinks his chocolate-Mom, if we have money with the paintings, dad and you are busy ... when you take time to paint? he asks.

Leonardo: Nod-Well, like you, we have a little notebook to draw, so what we do when you're taking your nap for example is to paint it directly on the canvas-he said drinking his cup of chocolate.

They both drink the hot chocolate with honey ... sometimes he thinks how his mother can be so attentive to him and his father, even sick with a cold was! ... he was the best mother in the world.

\- December 23, 2021 -

He was with his father, checking the hooves of the draft horses, lately alos2 has a discomfort in his rear left leg and raphanardo as his owner could know in time, raph makes sure he has nothing and with the help of tachyon to the rescue he is time if it was a matter of life and death.

Tachyon: Look at alos2 checking his hoof - Not bad .. I don't see any splinters or anything that could bother him, a bad fall made with a slight pressure could cause it - he said and looks at Raph - A filing may be necessary - he said leaving the other do this with the file.

Raphael: He does what the man asked - How could this happen? -Look at his son who plays with a pebble with his foot-Well .. you have to relieve alos2-he said continuing his cleaning work.

About 15 minutes later at 2, his paw doesn't seem to bother him anymore, and he was especially happy when he sniffs his owner with affection and he responds to it with a pat on the nose while he picks him up; alos2 will stop being a colt and will become a stallion next year, nozomi would have another baby and before that the two mastodons were going to fight.

Raphanardo: Smiling-Thank you uncle tachyon for helping alos2 and papa-he said bowing.

Tachyon: smiles in response-It was nothing friend, remember if he gets sick again or sachiko call me and I'll solve it-he said smiling and moving his hand on the head of the turtle children.

Raphanardo: He nods taking the reins of alos2 - Well .. I'm going - he said taking the horse with him until his mother.

The two adults come out of the stable, alessander talks to the boy for a moment and approaches them, Aylen talks to Leo while her little children invite the newly joined to play with them, he nods and takes his great friend with the children Sachiko follows who seems happy for the great horse, the innocent children look in amazement at the black stallion with white.

Raphael: Sigh happily-He's a good boy ..- he said to him.

Alessander: Nods when listening to him - And what about Leo? he asks.

Raphael: Looks at him seriously - What about leo what? he asks.

Tachyon: He beckons with his fingers -Would you not celebrate his anniversary, his wedding or will it just be his birthday? - question.

Raphael: He leans on Daichi, who was by his side - Yes, I know what they mean .. - He said seriously and seeing Leo talk to the woman, how much did that remind him of April and how she got along with Leo - I think to do something ... will be after raphanardo meets and before leaving .. - said low.

Tachyon and alessander: They look at him confused about the latter - Leave? - They look at each other - Where are they going? - they ask.

Raphael: He growls a little-Yes, I got into a mess, where did we come from ... with the clan of my brothers, they want raphanardo to present himself to our sensei ...- he said seeing Leo approaching with the woman.

Leonardo: He looks at him seriously - Should you go do something with our son? he asks her crossed his arms.

Raphael: He growls remembering what it was after this-I've forgotten, I'm coming with him before sunset-he said, getting on his horse.

He goes a little closer to where the children and makes a sign to his little one, alos2 lies down so that his owner can climb on his back, knowing that he and his father were calling them both. to go with them; They say goodbye to human friends, Leo stays to offer them something to drink.

Raphael, Raph or father, is 24 years old and is a man, a man, a bit ... let's say rebellious even in his way of teaching, rude, undisciplined and temperamental, or very temperamental ... although he loves them even when he is angry with them, he is make sure you have what you need and not as exaggerated as I read sometimes does; But he doesn't let him go hungry or cold either, he or his mother, he protected them very often.

And spending time with him or Leo was his greatest treasure, most of the time he did not talk about his feelings ... Leo usually gets a few things out of him sometimes, he was more physical as his mother would say or like the one with the blue bandana says explanation It's like when you feel bad but instead of talking, you throw yourself on your mother's lap to be pampered; that sometimes happened to the little one when he can't do a kata well.

Raph was good at keeping the house as I read only 30% less tidy, he kept the pets in condition with everything he could, he makes weapons to replace the others and with an alloy of katanas invented by 100% reliable; he maintains the crops and hunts for the 3, a hero for the little one.

His father looks at him attentively, while this as he was taught to go forward as protection, his father and mother are a bit overprotective with him, he was a child ... but he knows how to make his horse stop, raph was at his side and puts it on his chair by taking it from his jacket, tying alos2 to daichi's chair.

Raphanardo: He looks at him curious - Dad, where are we going? he asks at last.

Raphael: he looks at it for a moment-We just walked ...- he said.

Raphanardo: Squinting - And why isn't Mom coming with us? he asks, hesitating.

Raphael: Sigh-Soon you will be 4 years old ... something important has to be done elsewhere ...- he said seriously.

Raphanardo: He looks at it thinking or remembering-Is it about Uncle Mickey and Uncle Donnie .... and the rat? - Ask the big one.

Raphael: Surprised a bit about the latter -Yes, more than anything about the rat -he said seriously -You have to introduce yourself .. before him ...- he growled.

Raphanardo: Look at the chair - And do I have to be forced? -He said.

Raphael: Stop daichi without a word-Yes-he said, look at the boy-But I won't let something happen to you or Leo-kiss his head.

They return a little later as the big one in red promises ... his father was ... a good father, he only cares about the welfare of his mother and him ... he neglects himself in these cases, that leads many ¨I told you¨ about leo.

\- December 25, 2021 -

The house was completely silent, hayabusa and her sleeping chicks, umi, sachiko and the two remaining cubs the same, only Leonardo and Raphael were awake who do things for the party, this time they will be visited by human friends; The little one has to learn to be with more people on his own birthday.

Raphael: Hug Leo by the waist - You're quiet, does something happen without fear? he asks softly.

Leonardo: Look at the things he has to prepare - It's ... that ... - he hesitates with his words for a lump in his throat, sighs - I don't want to risk raphanardo's life, I don't want to take him to New York Raph, I do not want to lose what I take care of since it was such a small thing in me and that against all odds I have protected it, it is my baby ... - He said with all sincerity.

Raphael: he gently kisses his neck, earning a soft moan -Will we not go as we agreed without fear ?, we rescued donnie and mickey, our unruly nephews and we mince the sensei-kisses his neck, laughing a little.

Leonardo: He nudges him -You're very bad raph ...- he sighs, but lets out a giggle -When everything is over and on good terms ... we try to have another baby -he said with a small smile.

Raphael: Smell the scent of leo - Yes, as many as you want ... - He passes his hands slowly up to Leo's breasts - You will give me from here when you have the baby in your womb, since Raphanardo stopped drinking you no longer give ... - said a little sad the latter, squeeze what is his and regardless of joining his pelvis with the buttocks of leo, take advantage of nibbling on the shoulder, neck and leo bandana.

Leonardo: She blushed and I avoid moaning - We have to make preparations for the party .. and raphanardo can wake up and see us - he said taking a little control, to turn around and take the hands of the other of her breasts - And what about raphanardo Yesterday? he asks.

Raphael: He gives space to Leo leaning on the counter-Well ... he knows what we're going to-he said seriously and passing his hand over his head.

Leonardo: Nod - Do you think raphanardo is smarter than the two? he asks her.

Raphael: Nod-The dwarf is very intelligent, perhaps he is the best leader when he has brothers who will surely annoy our tempera-mentally / responsible son with everything -he said coming out of the kitchen-We must be careful, where do you want these? things? he asks.

The two returned to their normality, resolving certain details of this special meeting for the smallest of the house, although their discussions about certain details were quick ... Leo does not allow himself to think ... about how it would have been ... with the little one that she once had in her womb. She shakes her head from him, it wasn't bad to remember the good times, but raphanardo needs him now; Chopping everything for the traditional food of the birthdays and more with raph there and the hunger for him.

\- In the room upstairs, in raphanardo's room -

The little one sleeps in his warm tufon with his stuffed animals of turtles that each time were more and more for his father when weaving, his mother made sure that he had what he always needed ... now he begins to move in his blankets to get out of its "nest"; he stares into infinity for a while.

Yawning he gets up and opens or finishes opening the door of his room, walks half asleep he listens to his mother and father below, not their voices but they do something for the sound, he listens to the barking of the dogs and the shrieking of his father to stay down, but sachiko climbs excitedly and sees his young owner awake.

Going down laughing at the licks of his puppy, he sees his mother and father like every day, how does the one with the red bandana always get up next to his mother most of the time? He doesn't know, but go hug him and then his mother It was the best, check on the day's calendar ... his birthday!?.

Leonardo and raphael: Smiling both behind him - Happy birthday raphanardo raphael! - They said his full name together.

Raphanardo: See the traditional arrangements - Thank you, why so formal? he asks, tilting his head to the side, frowning.

Leonardo: Nods - Well, it's a small way of saying that you are a little older, you are no longer a baby - he said smiling - (We just want you to have a good time, to be happy and make those around you happy) - se think.

Raphael: Nod and shake his head - If something like that, dwarf, but it's your mother's thing - pull the other to his side with an arm around his shoulders - (We are afraid of losing you, you are very precious to Leonardo) - thinks watching the little one.

Raphanardo: Nod happily - And will uncles Alessander, Tachyon and Aunt Aylen come to my party? he asks.

Leonardo: Nod-And your aunt's little ones, smileugu has become a friend to you-he said.

Raphanardo: Nod-She is my friend ..- he said.

Raphael: He lifts it off his leg- Really, isn't she your girlfriend? - He asks the child, he responds with an attempt at a growl.

Raphanardo: he crosses his arms-Mom tell raph to let me go! he said angrily, using the nickname of raph.

Leonardo sighs with his partner and his son, always annoying each other and they end up calling each other names or nicknames, Raph reluctantly lets go of the 4-year-old boy, who helps a little with his mother's instructions and the bad with the his father's; that with only 4 years ... raph had a long way to go with the rebellion of his son.

The boy helps with some signs of his name in Japanese, his mother said it was good luck and more that he should learn his second language, although he liked more to learn from anime and with the tutelage of his mother who with clean lines and without any mistake .. with his father it was a different thing to be more crude and direct with his strokes. Sitting side by side while imitating the brush movement at the same time, the ink draws or in his case writes the name of the little one, Leo and Raph were calmer because of this, being raphanardo who finds it difficult to write his own name; leo and raph see him concentrated and give him a kiss on his forehead.

Leonardo: Look what your little one did - You get better and better - smiling gently.

Raphael: He sees Leo as well. "You have talent, dwarf," he said smiling.

Raphanardo: Nod-This time I will help you paint more, I promise you and that way we will have money ..- he said to both of them.

The two older ones hug him suddenly, motivated by feelings and memories ... they can't get used to the idea of their son, of their good little son ..... they want to keep him in this forest, in this city and far from His past life that the two of them only know what happened in that place that was always imagined by the smallest and keeps him curious if it is as his parents say ... he wants to go there one day.

Raphanardo: Between the two of them-Mom, Dad .. they suffocate me-he said between them, especially because he was facing both breasts and especially those of his mother.

Leonardo: He separates although he did not want to - Well, I will finish things - he said going to the kitchen - Raph, the horses need to drink water and eat - he said remembering the other - Raphanardo, can you give the food to the chickens and search some eggs? he asks.

Raphanardo: Smile - Hai !, oka-san! He said running to put on his boots and jacket.

Raphael: Imitate the child-Hai, I read ..- he jokingly said dejectedly.

Leo sees them do what was ordered, hears a loud knock from the stables, he sighs being annoyed and spoiled daichi this day, his son returns with the basket of eggs inside but not before looking at where Raph seems to scold his stallion; that animal was like raph, sometimes you can talk to it like other times, not being such for which.

Leonardo: With his shriek he calls his little one who enters and closes the door, remains standing on the threshold of the door -What happened? he asks.

Raphanardo: Leave the basket at the inn-Daichi fights with papa-he said only and makes use of his squeal, having eye contact with leo-Why do they always wake up early? - question.

Leonardo: Take the basket-Because that's how we take advantage of the day or well, I had to drag Raph a few times-he said with a small laugh.

After a pleasant morning with family, training and pet time, with the search for an elusive hen that he seems to see them train because it appeared on the roof and was about to be the Haybusa hawks' snack.

It was time to prepare things for the guests, cake ready, table ready, sandwiches and drinks ready, raphael dressed as the "king" who is ready and the same as the "queen" ready ... the only thing missing ... raphanardo dressed ... almost ready and with a tantrum of his own to turn the house upside down.

The two try to keep him still while they dress him in something made by them with great care, but he doesn't want to and ends up running naked outside the house, only as he still doesn't have enough body mass as Raph was freezing and giving time to in red bandana to catch it.

Leonardo: He loads it - You're going to freeze if you keep going out - he said worried when the little boy was shivering - You're going to get sick ... why don't you want to wear the clothes we made for you? he asks her.

Raphanardo: Look at the ground-Because .. you always do nice things for me .. and I don't ..- he said low.

Raphael: Take the opportunity to dress him with the white hakama-You are the most beautiful and important thing in our lives ... you are the reason we love each other -he said emotionally looking directly into the eyes of the little one.

Leonardo: He puts on the white shirt with red details - Raph is very right .. without you, I would not know what to express what I feel .. - she said while looking into his eyes - I would not know what it feels like to be a mother or to have a drink inside me and in my arms, take care of such a fragile being and teach him to defend himself - he said with a few tears, which the little one took away.

Raphanardo: Look at you two-I don't want to get away from you ..- he said, leaving to finish dressing.

Raphael: Sigh-Well, that will never happen, okay? As long as I'm here, you guys will be fine-sure of his words being folded.

Leonardo: Nods with a small smile - Well, we will never let you be separated from us - ends the bond.

After a few hours the human friends arrive. Except for their parents because they had commitments to a business in another state, the party begins and they cannot stop congratulating the 4-year-old turtle boy, who with his size was already large and a little robust in the eyes of his parents cute and a little dangerous to the other kids, leaving raph in charge of not hurting them by accident.

Laughter and games for the children, Leo just watches as he talks to his friends, Alessander, Aylen and Tachyon, and Raph was aware of Raphanardo's behavior and his possible outburst of anger.

Aylen: He gets closer to raphanardo - I heard that you like to draw and that you have done it very well, is that true? - hiding something behind her.

Raphanardo: Nod-Hai-she said.

Aylen: Bring out a present - Happy birthday raphanardo raphael! -She gives it to him.

Raphanardo: Look at Leo and Raph, they nod - Thank you Aunt Aylen - open the gift, they were colors .. a big box of colors and he hugs it - Thank you very much! -wiggle her tail.

Soon they were singing birthdays to the child born on the icy dates, four candles on the cake, his mother and father by his side, the closest friends that the little one had known since he was little, his mother has told him how they met. and she is surprised that it was still in her mother's belly when it happened.

He blows out the candles when he finishes what they sang, asks for his wish, that the cousins he has are well with his mother and father wherever they are, would he meet his cousins? cutting the cake with a katana made for big raphanardo. After they left, Raph escorted them because it was late at night and took the opportunity to go on patrol, Raphanardo stayed with Leo as a good boy or in his case a warrior.

Leonardo: he looks at him while he picks up what he left to wash-Did you like the party? he asks.

Raphanardo: He dries the dishes-Hai, Mom-he smiles at him and then he disappears, he looks at him-Mom, since I'm old ... I want to help my cousins and Uncle Mickey ..- he said.

Leonardo: He looks at it seriously -That's great things ..- he said as briefly.

Raphanardo: Pull her winter skirt-Mother .. if it's my fault, I want to fix it as quickly as possible-he said seriously.

Leonardo: Sigh - It wasn't your fault that I got pregnant for being with Raph, it wasn't your fault I was born in a remote place that was not familiar to what we know and it wasn't your fault when your grandfather exiled us both .. for loving us and wait for you .. - he said looking into the yellow / greenish and bluish eyes - It was your father's and mine, but, that doesn't mean that you have to carry everything that happens, it's not your fault .. we decided to have you, you were a Miracle and you were ours because we love you - said her very bright blue eyes when remembering, put a hand on her belly - You spent 9 months in me, right in this small place right now, and when you came to this world I felt. Happy despite the pain that happened but having you in my arms and seeing you was the most beautiful thing I have seen, I worried about you at all times, I fed you, cleaned you and bathed you, I took care of you as I do with your father giving the same loving treatment - he said a little blushing - Seeing you smile, talk, eat and walk, they are beautiful r Memories your father and I have - look him in the eyes of his child.

Raphanardo: He looks at him still with his hands on his mother's skirt - And that's why I want everything to be fixed mother, I want you and dad to be able to return to New York ... - said his eyes shine - I want to help you restore our family and if that's what I have to introduce myself to sensei splinter, I will! he yells.

The words reach Leo's heart, shortly after this long day, Raphanardo falls asleep in Leo's arms, Raph arrives and Leo tells him what happened, he can't hide something like that, the one in red makes a decision ... with Leonardo and now the awake raphanardo ....

Raphael: Looking into the eyes of Leo who was next to him and then Raphanardo-We are going to introduce you ..- he finally said.

Leonardo: He nods to his partner-You have to train more now with the sais and katanas-he said.

Raphanardo: Get up - I will! he said confidently, a vivid replica of raph.

Raphael can't help but feel that it will be a big problem in adolescence, while Leonardo thinks it is something ... that he expected, his boy was a mini-clone of Raph and he has many things of this, but things of him ... no it's a lot of raph or a lot of leo .. it's him a good heart, protector and with the character of a leader .. a responsible rebellious leader.

\- In New York City -

The two parents weren't exactly well received, they were training more, eating less and staying away from their children for longer. Mickey tries to do his best to be with their babies but the sensei doesn't leave him for more than 30 minutes every 5 hours.

At these parties, as they ¨they won it¨, they can be with the children whatever they want, so ... neither was separated much from the other, always with one of the children in tow throughout the den, the children cling to them like may; That includes the 4 of them sleeping together and making sure that when they are busy doing the ... when they grow up it is as quick and quiet as possible.

Michelangelo: Breastfeed Michetello - Is my love so hungry? -He asks, feeling like he eats fast -You spent a long time without a mother, Michetello Michelangelo -he said to the baby in the pastel orange dress.

Donatello: With donatellangel asleep on his chest - That makes a lot of sense .. he was a little underweight when we arrived and he is already weighing more than we left, he's just dwarf - he said checking the surveillance systems, michetello changes with donatellangel.

Donatellangel: Open your eyes in the arms of his mother-Tell me again, did you see who you were looking for? he asks.

The two look at each other with affection and with no other emotion than to be happy, his little one wants to be aware of the details that they told the sensei splinter in his report in the dojo, the children stayed a few more hours with april and married, with the help of vernon; hiding that they were in extreme hashi and "making them reason" especially.

\- In the dojo -

The sensei meditates, but more than that, he has been analyzing what his two sons said, his mission to bring the little troublemaker spawn of that rebel or Leonardo as another option did not pay off, they received a punishment, but it is only a matter of time before come to the request to "appear" in the city ...

TO BE CONTINUE.....

\-------------------


	59. Chapter 59: Time with friends, plac nned ... To get married for real!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they can finally "marry" completely and according to the law, Leo finally had what he wanted .. and raph .. well he had the wedding night ..

\- January 25, 2022 -

The family of three members was helping as much as possible in the planting, although the two adults were more worried about going with their son to the city ... well one was more worried lately and it was not the katanas who were so precisely worried about something he kept secret, his partner was, but it was only a matter of time before the truth was discovered. With regard to training they have been making more progress, although they are still easy level kata with the occasional demonstration of what they have learned.

While the youngest of the two studies and trains to improve for "that important moment" that his parents talk about, he seems to know his father's plans ... only that he asked his mother for a few things for the "exchange of confidential information", and leo could not negotiate with his 4 year old son for being a complete son of raphael straight from the printer of his guts ..

For some time, Leo asked him what he does raph but he does not answer or only evades the question, leaving the one in blue as proof when they spoke one night that the little one could not sleep.

Leonardo: he looks at him while he does his homework-And what is your dad going to do? he-he asks.

Raphanardo: He looks at it for a moment-If you buy me some primacolor or fabercastel I'll tell you, he said with his little face from watching the world burn.

Leonardo: he looks at him with a calm expression-And that I had you inside me, I protected, fed and cared for you when you were born, but, you pay me with this raphanardo raphael-he said dramatically.

Raphanardo: He laughs at how funny -Don't feel bad, this is between me and dad- he said, smiling, approaching to sit on his stomach.

Leonardo: He hugs him-It is said between me and dad, not me and dad-he corrects her.

Raphanardo: He pouts-You have to wait for him to tell you-he only said.

Leonardo: he looks Him in the eye-Can you tell me what it is? he asks her.

Raphanardo: He looks doubtful - Ño - he said hugging Leo by the neck - Papa said that if he told you he was going to make me a turtle skewer .. - He said, he feels something under his hands which were in the fabric of Leo's shirt - Mmm - he said curiously seeing what was down there.

Leonardo: He takes out a 20 dollar bill-I'll give it to you if you tell me ..- he said and began to emit the shriek from his chest.

Raphanardo: He resists as much as possible to answer or take the bribe-No no no no-moving his head to the sides, he begins to respond to his mother-I will not accept your money ..- stamped between the two soft breasts of the his mother.

Leonardo: He hugs him - You know, I don't care to know, that tells me that you are a good child .. although if it is a girl who gets between your father's eyes .. - She looks at him between her breasts - you're going to say it, right? he asks her.

Raphanardo: Nod-Yes mom-he said to Leo-I don't want a stepmother ... just my mom-he said while Leo kisses her forehead.

Leonardo: He kisses his cheek-And I to my little baby ..- he said to him-We have to finish the homework .. where we left off-he is the sensei again.

Raph enters the house and greets his partner and son, he was tired of the long day of work on their small farm, lately they began to plant things to help each other more and they had good sales but the work was double ... which for the one in red that while I read and raphanardo were fine, I would do it ..; but with his project underway for a few hours ..., he is already completely dark.

Raphael: Let Raphanardo play with him, as he does since the little one has been reading for about 2 months, let him spend time with him - When you're older, don't even think I'll let you play with me ... or when you start to smell like a male .. - said.

Raphanardo: He comes out of the raph skirt to lean on his shell and look at him -What is it like to smell male? he asks.

Leonardo: Leave dinner on the table - Well, that happens to turtles at a certain age, it means that we are ready .. - He is silent when Raph looks at him along with the child - That you are already grown up ... to do big things - he said blushing and not going into details.

Raphanardo: Wag his tail -How to have my bandana ?! he asks, while he eats.

Raphael: He makes a face of more or less, while he eats a piece of meat-Let's say that ... more or less dwarf-he said sitting down and dislodging that of his son.

Raphanardo: He ties his makeshift properly - I can't wait to have my bandana, how did you get yours? - question.

Leonardo: he laughs a little, before swallowing-so excited raphanardo? "He gives her a gentle smile." We got it at the age of 14, after completing our training, "he said a little blushing.

Raphael: It pushes him playful - And many things later happened to find out about you .. - He said look at the turtle in blue who smiled more because of reality - Leo, I would like you to be at alessander's house at 12 at night, and you have Raphanardo will be your escort .. - he said.

Leonardo: Look at it, it wasn't in your plans - Raph, what do you have planned? -He looks interested.

Raphael: Smile a little arrogant-You will see it when you go-he said kissing the one in blue on his lips-But I will not say anything, or try to make him speak ..- he refers to the little one.

Raphael just leaves the house with daichi and two of the hawks, stays with two others and hayabusa who looks at leo curious because he knows that he cannot control his partner for so long without his being of a sexual nature means, medium.

She feels that they move her a little and sees her son who takes him by the hand up the house, to the couple's room, Leo enters as does the little one who takes something ... heavy, large and white. ..

Leonardo: Open what it is - It is .. - He looks at it with attention to what it is, white with red details - A wedding dress - he said surprised he looks at the little one with a smaller one of children - Why didn't you tell me something ? - He asks the little one.

Raphanardo: Lower your head - Because ... because ... because of me ... you and dad can't be with my uncles and my grandfather, my cousins ... - he whimpers a little trying not to cry ... but He can't help it, he was a boy - I'm so sorry .. I ruined your life and Dad's - she said crying in the middle of the bed.

Leonardo: Hugs him - Don't cry, you didn't ruin my life or your father's .. - Calms him against his chest - We had you because we wanted another one of us to see the world .. and I always remember when I held you in my arms .. - with nostalgia in his voice passing his hand on the little baby's shell - I was tired, but when your father put you on my chest and hugged you ... you were the most beautiful little thing I've ever seen in my life ... your father too I love you when I see you .. you were our little Christmas miracle and our beautiful gift .. - he said carrying it like a baby - You're still my baby - kisses his forehead.

Raphanardo: He looks at him with teary eyes-Mom, we have to go to Uncle Alessander's house ..- he said, wiping his tears with his forearm.

Leonardo: Nods-We have to bathe first-he said to his baby.

After a good bath, the turtle in blue takes his time to get dressed alone with what raph gave him as a dress and something that he assumed was for ¨the wedding night¨, which ironically they had exactly 5 years ago, it has been a time for leo to do something sexual with raph since the loss of the baby .... and he doesn't think he'll get pregnant yet because he doesn't solve what the hell the sensei wants; He doesn't want to carry four deaths or possibly more by not being strong at some point ... the baby and his partner were more important now.

He finishes dressing and looks in the mirror in his room, something is missing, he searches the drawers for what he needs ... raphanardo enters and hands him something ... Raph's engagement necklace ... his little one gets he puts it carefully.

Raphanardo: He looks at him smiling-Papa said this was yours and he will give it to you when you finish dressing-he said.

Leonardo: he looks at him bowing-Thank you .. now we have to go before it gets late-load him but first, take his two katanas and the two sais as a gift from Raph-Do you have yours? he asks her.

The little boy runs up to look for his two weapons, being one of the challenges of his age now set by Leo himself for his safety, in addition to not separating much from one of the two outside in the forest, with their weapons stored they go in the two horses, nozomi and alos2.

\- With raph at the home of alessander or the Abaca family -

The turtle in red was more nervous than when he did things with leo for the first time, it was not long now and everyone in the human family of good people that he feels as if they were the other three kind and understanding humans were helping; Aylen's husband's boss will be the one to marry them.

If it is a wedding, and raph was already ready to marry the love of his life ... and continue in the same war with his offspring but because of him I read everything, although he already has on his own the place of the wedding night with a little help from alex, tachyon and aylen who will take care of their offspring; He will make Leonardo spend an unforgettable night. Something pushes his shoulder .. it was daichi who was next to the two male hawks ..

Raphael: Look at the 3-You want to scare me-daichi laughs-Well .. I'm a little nervous .. this is a great day my friend ..- he said stroking the forehead of his horse.

Tachyon: His voice clears - Raphael .. - The turtle jumps with fright with his sais in his hands, he backs away - Hey quiet, I just came to tell you that everything is ready and the only thing missing is the city police chief to start while we wait for leo - he said.

Raphael takes a look at the entire abaca family farm, oriental-themed lights .. ¨exotic Japanese¨ food, contrasting colored flowers of the respective bandanas, an altar and only the most important thing missing is his cute companion with blue eyes and So beautiful green skin, yes, the dwarf is in the game because he is the one who will give them ¨the keys to the city as a wedding ring¨. Everything as they had spoken before ending here .. how did they get here ?, but he hardly cares ... leo and raphanardo were his family, as were aylen, alex and tachyon and the rest of the family of these three .. minus aylen's husband .. he must still treat them both like animals.

Aylen: With the chief of police - Raph, all set here! -she said.

With that he only had to wait ... his nerves win, they take him to the altar while they see that the turtle in blue arrives with his son, stopping Nozomi for a moment from his reins to get off carefully not to damage the beautiful piece thrown by his partner, lowers her baby from his horse who lowers the hood to this complicated Japanese garment that acts as a veil.

He walks slowly seeing everything from his son's hand, those gathered were the family and members of the police who have helped with them to stop criminals .. raphanardo with the help of aylen's children they open the way to where raph, aylen gives him a bouquet of blue flowers in hands ..

Aylen: Raise his thumbs-All good, just be yourself-he said to him.

Raphanardo: Look at his mother smiling -You can mom- she said, patting his leg.

Leonardo looks forward, to his companion .. all so cliché lets out a smile, the hall full of flowers of all colors .. he stands next to Raph who was in something similar but for men ..

Raphael: Look at him - You look beautiful .. - whispers to the other.

Leonardo: He blushes-Thanks Raph .. thanks for all this ..- he said.

Boscan Boscan: Smile kindly at both of them-Well, let's start ..- begins-Today we are all gathered to celebrate the union of Leonardo and Raphael, in the well-known marriage ...- she said-Turn around a moment-she says and they obey.

Aylen's mother and father bring a Japanese glass to drink sake and sake, they serve a little .. they give Raph a drink, this leaving a little for Leo who drank what was left without grumbling .. being what really happened at home .

Chief Jeanne: Nods smiling-With this done .. the necklaces will be brought-she says giving the signal to the smallest turtle who gives them and they put them on-And now you can say your vows-she said to the couple.

Raphael: Look at Leo and hold his hands - I always promised to take care of and protect those I love the most in the world, and I continue to punish myself when I denied a being that against everything I came to love with the same appreciation as you, although you more ... more when they are important to you, as I and he are to you ... - he said with his sincere words - I ask you to be part of my life more than you already are to my Leonardo - he said softly.

Leonardo: He blushes at the words of his rude companion in red - Raph, being with you .. is the best thing that could have happened to me in life .. along with being able to have raphanardo with us .. they have been the best years of my life, I could feel things that in our previous situation I could not and even more with this surprise ... - he takes a moment - And despite the fact that we suffer a loss .. we will never separate .. - he said with emotions for reality - I agree to be for you what you want to be more for me - he said.

Boss Jeanne: Nod-Well .. I declare you husband and .. husband ... companions as you say, you can kiss the groom now, "he said to them both.

The turtle in red removes Leo's veil ... slowly brings his face to Leo and kisses him, everyone applauded while the couple went about their business with their kiss ... that even the little raphanardo bite Raph for kissing a lot time to his mother, the two separate and carrying their little one they joined him with a hug ..

The evening begins for the guests with the couple who thank everyone, cutting the cake with small turtles with their shells painted red and blue, three statuettes on top with others in various parts of the cake, there were Mickey, Donnie, the children of these two, vern, april, casey; and the three of them at the top spot. Bebop and rocksteady were with them, their little one with the youngest of the two ex-enemy turtles was the most special night, besides setting up their own wedding ..

After laughter, the dance of the newlyweds with one with leo and the little cello of his mother turtle, then it was time for the bride and groom to have their wedding night and Raph patiently waited for Leo to finish explaining to his son what they were going to do alone ..

Raphael: Sigh when seeing Leo-Leo, our opportunity is over ..- he said jealous.

Leonardo: He does not pay attention to what he said - And you behave well .. you pay attention to the grandmother and your uncles - he said kissing the forehead of his little one and hugs him - Thank you for leaving the differences with your father for a moment to .. do this - smiling with a few tears.

Raphanardo: He kisses his cheek-Spend time with dad .. I protect here ..- he said like a soldier.

Leonardo: Nods - Good, see you later my love - he said, kissing the boy's forehead.

Raphael: He imitates leo when he kisses the child's forehead-No mischief-firmly-Take care of yourself, dwarf, I'll return you to your mother when dawn breaks-he said, dislodging the improvised bandana with his hand.

Leonardo and Raphael leave the little one in the care of the family of friends, the couple leave in Daichi and Nozomi, leaving the little one with his now too big horse alos2.

\- With raphael and leonardo's new lair of love -

Arriving at a tree house he ties up the two horses and leaving the hawk with them, raph lowers Leo in his arms making him turn red and laughs so cute ... they enter the tree house and leave him on the bed full of cushions and colored roses, raph lies down next to leo and looks into his eyes, leo does the same while asking himself, why isn't he doing anything?

Raphael: Look at him still - Do you like me? he asks.

Leonardo: He gets a little red -We haven't done anything raph ..- he answers.

Raphael: Let out a sincere laugh - I'm not talking about doing that ... about ... getting married, the party and the three of us together, do you like me? -He asks again.

Leonardo: kisses raph's lips - Of course I don't like him, I love him .. - he kisses him again.

\- Warning, lemon -

Raph responds to the kiss, letting Leo get on top of him while he kisses his entire neck and face, feels a hand on his hips and another tucked under the suit, lets out a small moan while the hand plays with the nipple . Raph catches Leo with his lips, beginning a round of kisses more passionately to his beloved turtle in blue, this time he lays him on the bed staying on top of him to pass his hands over the body well made by the gods, he begins to go down until the chest seeing every moment the reactions of leo; His hand goes back down the suit and touches her nipples.

Leonardo: he looks at him with one eye open and the other closed for pleasure-Raph ...- he said low.

Raph purrs from his chest and Leo responds barely the one in red is emitted, who goes down a little more to Leo's black hakama, he carefully opens this to lower the garment and remove it from his beloved with his mouth, the erect member of This jumps out but the tail that hits the bed excitedly, kisses Leo's leg until it reaches the pelvis while with one hand it passes through the other leg in the same way to cause the same sensation.

Raphael: he goes up to be in front of him, he looks at him-Do you want more I read? - question.

Leonardo: Nods and emits a needy churr-Raph .. continue, please-he said blushing.

The turtle in red obeys his partner, puts the leo member in his mouth, responds the churr de leo, after a few minutes giving this sensation and massaging the long tail, brings his hand to the entrance of this giving a few tickles, moans but stops when he feels dry pressure.

Leonardo: his tail gets between his legs taking care of his entrance-Raph ..- he said.

Raphael: Remove the leo member from his mouth-Excuse me ..- he said only.

Leonardo: Look at it-wet it a little before putting it in or trying ..- he said.

Raphael: He kisses him - I'm sorry .. time without doing I understand - he kisses Leo with affection - Since .. - he is silent.

Leonardo: Look at him seriously-I can't get pregnant Raph .. it would be dangerous for everyone in New York-he said looking into his eyes-And I don't want to accidentally kill another child ..- he said looking at the flat belly of the.

Raphael: Sigh-Better not do anything if you wish ..- he said understandingly-I don't want to hurt what I love-kiss Leo.

Raph lies down next to Leo, who blushes a little more and climbs on Raph right on his stomach.

Leonardo: He runs his hand over the bulge between raph's legs - You're excited .. I can't deny you your award for having been the most chivalrous with me - he said turning around, opens the pants and makes movements to the member with one hand - I must give you something in return .. - said kissing the tip.

Raph contains his moans, but having leo with his member in his mouth and his rear in front of him with his tail moving side to side .. he grabs Leo's waist to put Leo's member back into his mouth .. leo he moans with the huge member in his mouth when one finger was inside him with something wet.

Leonardo takes out the member of raph in search of air, raph already has two fingers in it to get used to what is coming .. raph removes the member of leo from his mouth leaving leo lying down, he takes out a few things while I read he looks curious what you get; raph takes off his shirt.

Leonardo: Observe attentively with rapid breathing - What are you doing? - question.

Raphael: Open an envelope-Well .. we are going to do it and you don't get pregnant ..- he said placing the little thing in his not so little friend.

Leonardo: Curious about how he was already covered ... only his head and almost half way to a big thing-Won't it break? - question.

Raphael: He kisses him for sure - No, don't worry he won't break - he kisses him by laying him on the bed.

Leo sure of the words of raph hugs the hips of this, who accommodated between the legs of his partner, aligns the tip before entering that narrow place that somehow after giving birth returns to be like the first time, leaves get used to it ..

Leonardo: Squeeze your legs around Raph-Raph .. more please ..- he said.

Raph obeys with his slow thrusts that were increasing in strength and speed, Leo moans for the successes of Raph in his knot of nerves that make him lose his breath and see stars, they continued like this for a while with some positions .. Leo feels about being ready to cum with everything that raph attends with everything that the one in blue wants ..

Leonardo: Hug Raph's neck and tighten his legs against his hips in motion - Raph ... almost ... I'm coming !! he yells, arching what he can of his shell.

Raphael: He keeps moving inside Leo, he moves his hand on his member releasing the thick streams of semen - Already ... almost ... - growling with each word and kissing Leo, puts his head on the neck of Leo, giving strong thrusts - I .. I am coming !! -He said.

He takes out his member despite wanting to be inside he would fulfill all the wishes of his partner, I just need a few caresses from Leo's hand and he cums, the two look at each other .. they were sweaty and tired, raph wipes him with a cloth .. they lie closer together hugging better said with a blanket on top ...

\- The next morning -

Dawn in the forest, the light enters through the window of the tree house, while the couple still sleeps in total calm, the two horses were also finishing the next equine of the turtle family .. if it were not for the presence of his stallion son; who did not come alone .. with the five chicks of hayabusa and his adorable owner.

Inside, the couple's little tortoise walks in silence with a basket of food, who lies down with the two, who wake up knowing that he was the little one because of his smell, although the two of them waited longer alone; it was somewhat uncomfortable to be in front of him with a mess around him .. but this time with no semen in sight of the little boy.

Raphael: Yawn - What are you doing so early? - he asks her.

Raphanardo: Look at them-I brought you breakfast ..- he said only.

Leonardo: He kisses her cheek-Thank you for this, it's a good gift .. like you, my love ..- he said hugging against his chest.

The two purr a little to the son of the two, before sitting down to eat with him, who had been waiting for them both since he had dawned in the forest.

The two turtles were very happy to fulfill their dream of marrying, and more with the little one with them who wants them both happy as they are for him with every moment, gift or action they do for him, even if they scold They are somewhat exaggerated for their taste .. but they love their little one and are about to roast at times that are not pleasant ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they have doubts about it, yes, they also communicate both by guttural turtle sounds and the smell.


	60. Chapter 60: Ritual before the war, before going to New York ...

\- March 06, 2022 -

The sound of a bell resounds throughout the house, the thick green color around this newly emerged from the ground, it was already spring and every corner of the forest blooms at a magical rhythm slowly again to its previous way of life, the animals that hibernated awake as well as those who migrated to warmer areas due to the cold season; the planting of the small farm was growing at its normal rate, but they would not be watched for a few days by their owners.

The sound of the bells and the open areas in the house were for the protection of those who live in it, and one more for the journey and return of this healthy, safe, together as a family and in peace, especially for the young tortoise of the two experienced in their weapons ninjas mutant turtles no longer so young; Every day the moment approached ... they only have 7 days of their "agreement / summons" to present to the old rodent the youngest with 4 years now. Your little one sleeps while his mother and father do the silent ritual or part of the big ones, they must wake him up for his important part or it would be a vain case ..

\- In the den, new york city -

The city gradually becomes warm for the spring season .. Casey and April have a tight schedule to go to the den .. but because of the fear of the last days that the sensei causes them, their little baby stays at home. with his mother, accepting the visits of the two turtle children when they were visiting .. Vernon is the one who keeps them informed about something new in the den or with the demands of the decrepit rodent ..

A similar one was happening in the city that never sleeps ... except for the two little ones who do not seem to realize as their cousin what happens in the lair, with orders from their old mouse grandfather, things were done by Donnie and Mickey. Those who have no other ... the children were in danger with or without the clan of the foot in search of each one of them throughout the city, now they find out that in the city of their brothers they were making "excursions" to a new headquarters hidden, although they failed to read the news; his brothers still protect what they love first and foremost.

And they love their two little ones ... the only ones who give meaning to their lives .. just like seeing their brothers and nephew ... they have seen rocksteady a few times .. and they have been surprised to see him with bebop and a mini-rhinoceros-mutant boar son of both named ron ... they find out that the mutagen affects humans in the same way as with mickey and leo ..

Baxter still does not appear on the radar or any search, which does exhaustive donatello for hours, Mickey avoids being locked in his mind or investigations together with the children, who demand the paternal attention of her ..

\- In the forest house of the two red and blue turtles, massachusetts -

The little one wakes up a little disoriented by the time, his mother was sitting next to him, he smiles and kisses his forehead with affection, hugs him against his chest and sits him in front of him, to give him his breakfast ..

Leonardo: He leaves the tray in front of him - Good morning, how did my cute baby sleep? she asks him.

Raphanardo: He nods with a piece of hotcake in his mouth-Ok mom, you and dad? she asks his mother in his blue bandana.

Leonardo: Nod-Thanks for asking, we're fine and we rest well-she said getting up, looking for a change of clothes for the little one-When you're done, can you put this on? he asks.

Raphanardo: Nod-Hai-he said with his mouth full.

Leonardo: Smiling nods - Well, we'll wait for you downstairs in the dojo - open the door - If you need help, don't hesitate to look for me or raph - close the door - walk downstairs - (He looks a lot like raph .. hehe ..) - he said in his mind - (With this he will be safe ..) - Go to raph making another preparation.

The little boy barely finishes as he can, he dresses in what his mother asked him, it was much more difficult to put on than his normal Japanese clothes or his American-style clothes .. the sliding door opens .. and he stays still without seeing who It was until his shirt fits, it was raph and Leo just arrives. Raph finishes dressing Raphanardo under the gaze of Leo, who was happy that Raph sometimes helped their son with something so simple that he, like Raph, felt sorry to admit the help.

Raphael: Finish making the hakama tie and making sure that the entire shirt was inside the pants-Ready-he said admiring his work-What do you say I read? - He looks at the other who takes a photo.

Leonardo: With his phone in hand-This will go to the album-he said to the two and shows them the photo-Look raph, he looks adorable without knowing that he is passing-he said giggling along with the one in red.

Raphanardo: he approaches without falling as can-Are you going to put it on the album !? -Take the cloth from leo's hakama-No mama ... whatever you want less that album -he said in protest.

Leonardo: He loads it - If you're beautiful - he said and saves it quickly - Like when you were smaller .. less when you were born that you were still dirty more or less .. - remembering.

Raphael: Remember that moment - Giuuuu, or when I shit with 3 months ... in our matricide with the cake ... - enumerates - The poor cockroach ... first day and second day collecting the poop of alos2 or sachiko. .. - follow.

Leonardo: Think-The first time with the himawaris-he said.

Raphanardo: He hides his blush on his mother's neck-Don't embarrass me anymore ..- he said nervously.

Leonardo and Raphael: They kiss his cheeks - That will pass you .. - They said together - When you are older we will give you many excuses to have them, but while that makes us happy and ... does it make you happy to see us happy? - they ask.

Raphanardo: Think for a moment and look at them - If they are to remember ... it's fun! - smiling.

The three of them go down to the dojo to train or so the little one thought, they actually sat him down and they placed their foreheads with him, it was like a type of meditation, he thought, that he had a hard time meditating like his mother or father does. .. who does it together with his mother to calm him down.

Raphanardo: He liked the attention of both of us - Why are we doing this? - he asks them.

Leonardo: He separates, takes a brush and spends it making some kanjis with a somewhat thick liquid, it was musk from both of them or sweat from both-We protect you ..- he said.

Raphael: He makes a design on the little one's shell with the same liquid-For your safety-he answers.

Raphanardo: He sniffs where I read with the brush - I smell you .. - he said normally.

Leonardo: Nods - You still have an easy to hide smell, so we protect you from baby with our smell ... and it makes whoever follows us confused - smiling.

Raphanardo: He gets up when they finish - Is that all? -He questions.

Raphael: Deny-You still need something else ..- he said.

Leonardo takes out a small sphere with incense and passes it around the little boy, he was not so fanatic of incense but it does not mean that he dislikes it ... it calms him, as his mother said long ago, that even in his belly he put a little incense to read, meditate or be quiet when alone, that specific scent was calming.

Raphael: He appears with a hen-Now it's my part-he said inspired.

Leonardo: He covers his son's eyes and ears against his chest-Raph, we spoke this thousands of times-he said seriously to the amber-eyed-We will not kill a poor chicken-he finally responds.

Raphael: Denies-I will not kill her ..- the hen lays an egg and he catches it carefully, leaves the hen on the ground-I just need this ..- he said.

Raphanardo: Run to hug the hen-Himawaris have nothing to bad-treat them ..- he said with the bird in his arms.

Leonardo: He takes away the feathery life to have them in his arms - We won't do anything to him .. - He looks seriously at Raph.

Raphael: Nod-Yes, and here is your new chicken-he said giving the egg in the hands of the little one.

Leonardo: Take the egg-Well, the chicken must be with his mother-take it with the hen to the henhouse.

Raphanardo: Look at Raph with narrowed eyes - What were you going to do with himawari? he asks her.

Raphael: Move one of the steps on the floor and take out a mysteriously cold beer-Chicken soup was not ..- he says opening the can-Only she did not want to lay eggs these days .. I was already worried-she drinks the beer open.

Raphanardo: Hugs him-Thank you for protecting me with my mother and loving me, and for protecting him and loving him alike-he said with such emotional words.

Raphael: He hugs him with one arm-I owe you guys to protect me and love me with my flaws-he says with some tears.

Raphanardo purrs and Raphael responds a little louder, Leo secretly takes a photo of them .. he keeps his phone in time when the little boy turns to see him as the exorcist's girl, only in his case he was running that the long boot of his pants to be stamped on the wooden floor.

The two get closer to see, when he lifts his head and smiled something was missing in his teeth, one ... the two look to the ground and there it was, the first milk tooth or milk fang of their son that came out to the raph, brusque and ask later; They tell him the story of the tooth nymph and that if he leaves it under his pillow he will leave him a little money if he has ..

Raphanardo: He touches the other teeth-If I remove them I will have more money, right? he asks.

Leonardo: Denies - No, you will only get more teeth but crooked like those of your father - said raph pushes him.

Raphael: Denies-Accidents .. and don't say you don't like it ..- refers to that-But you can't throw it all for money ..- he said-In boxing maybe but that's when he grows up-he explains under Leo's killer look.

Raphanardo: Look at his tooth in his hand -Then take it ..- he said, extending it to Leo -It's to help at home-says he decided.

Leonardo: He nods and then denies, closes his son's hand with the tooth - It's all yours, it's your tooth and you can compare or gather for something you want - he explains.

Raphanardo: Hug leo-Hai-wag his tail.

Raphael takes a photo of the two this time .. they both wonder if it is enough to protect their son, war is inevitable after all ..

\- In new york city, den -

Donnie and Mickey secretly write with their musk on the skin of the two little ones .. all taking advantage of the rat's nap, Mickey makes the movement with the incense sphere and they finish with both of them ... they didn't explain much just more than nothing: it's for your safety kids, don't tell your grandfather any of this.

The bigger turtles wonder if this will protect the two of them more than anything during those days ... war was inevitable ..

TO BE CONTINUE....

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smell returns stronger lol, well the ritual came out to hide the smell of the little ones ... since they are born and last a few years without producing a special smell, their characteristic smell ...
> 
> Then mom and dad should "bathe" it with their scents, in case of being the children followed by some animal it will confuse them and in case of being close to one of the two parents .. it is not very nice what can happen ..


	61. Chapter 61: On the way to New York, hidden shadows, arriving at the love nest.

\- March 13, 2022 -

It was the big day and clearly the surroundings know what can happen, the atmosphere at that time was somewhat sad ... but it was contrasted with the bright colors of the plants and sounds of animals that were still awake at that time ... perfect to go without that no human really saw their nonhuman features.

The bags ready with what is necessary for this trip or mission that they have to fulfill, already on Daichi and Nozomi's backs, along with a smaller one full of supplies and weapons on Alos2's. Raph sighs with regret and hope ... everything will turn out fine from all this you can feel it in your instincts, they would be together, with donnie and mickey ... and their nephews and old friends ..

While with Leonardo, he was preparing everything or rather his son who does not want to get dressed because it is still too early and it was not normal for him, he keeps lying on his tufon covered with his stuffed animals; Leo, sighing, lies down close to where his body is.

Leonardo: Put his hand between the blankets and plush animals - Raphanardo .. raphanardo raphael ... my love .. my cute little thing .. - He calls him while he uncovers it to give them kisses - It is time to wake up - He said with affection.

Raphanardo: Yawning - Mom ... it's too early ... - he said rubbing his eyes with his little hands.

Leonardo: Kiss his forehead - I know .. but we have to go .. today we are going to New York, Raphanardo - he gets up and looks for the little outfit they put on him for the ritual - We have to go now .. before the humans who go to the city don't see us .. okay? - explains.

Raphanardo: Jumping out of his bed - Hai oka-san - he said obediently now, he follows his mother.

Leonardo gives him a good bath before dressing him in those clothes, he dries him well and being careful not to leave his shell wet, they do not want him to get sick with something serious or turtle size, not even young and extremely painful as they remember as he was when he was little; He finishes dressing him and he himself dressing in his normal clothes.

Raphanardo: Look at his mother wearing what she always wears at home - Mom, why do you wear your usual clothes? - The question.

Leonardo: Nods smiling - Because you have to be more presentable, raph and I don't mind being in our usual outfits - he said serving toast and juice - Bon appetit, I'll get your raph and let's eat - he said.

Before Leo left, Raph was already entering the house and smiling at the little one, they sat down to eat ... a tense atmosphere was with Leo and Raph ... seeing their son makes them doubt but not doing so can put them in worse danger .

Raphanardo: He looks at them curious how they haven't eaten almost anything - Mom, Dad, are they okay? - he asks them.

Leonardo: Nods nervously - Yes-yes, it's nothing - he said, a hand on his shoulder cries out - Raph and I are fine thanks - he says normally.

Raphael: He agrees - Eat before I eat, the road is very long and we will arrive at our shelter tonight or afternoon - he said ordering the little one.

Raphanardo: Nod - I will not disappoint you - said determined.

Leonardo and Raphael: They sigh in relief - You never do ... you are always our champion in everything - they said, bringing them with love.

Raphanardo: Nods - We will go home together - taking the hands of the two, looks them in the eye.

He listens to the purr of his mother and his father ... that means they love him very much and he responds with the same sound by wagging his tail, his parents wag their tails also because they were happy ... happy with their son; it's getting late, leo takes what's left in a bento.

Raph puts his son on his steed, after a fierce discussion about the practice bandana belonging to raphanardo whether or not he should use it, ending up letting it go because he is reluctant to leave it, while Leonardo was closing the house with his help to avoid looters .. the hawks were ready for their flight, sachiko and umi will stay with aylen and her family so that they are not left alone, the fields .. they trust that nothing will happen to them when they return this mission.

Leaving the two canines around 5:30, they go to the port of the ferry that leads to the ports of New York, raph pays for the tickets while leonardo and raphanardo stay close to the horses that they don't mind being so together and around cars; Raph returns with them after solving some issues with the managers specifically the manager, Leo cannot change it no matter how much he wants, Raph is simply Raph and he loves him.

\- While in the den, New York -

The purple turtle was looking for signs of the foot clan, his eldest son was by his side, of course Mickey would never leave Donatellangel all day in front of a screen like Donatello does all his holy day. But since he got up early, and his dad was still doing his thing, letting him spend time with donnie was a great start for him to learn more than just books; Not to mention that your baby is in the stage of the questions a lot with only 3 years, he hears Michetello cry for his food, he leaves them alone.

Donatellangel: Look at donnie - Papa .. - He calls him but doesn't listen to him - Papaaa ... - He grabs his father's jacket, makes him see it - Why are you wearing glasses? - The question.

Donatello: He sits it on one of his legs - I'm ... half blind, I can't see either close or far in detail ... unless I get close and end up eating you - he takes them off and plays with him, this is laughs, puts them back on.

Donatellangel: He looks at it funny - Since when do you use them? - The question.

Donatello: It accommodates the little ones - Since I was ... 4 years old ... I was very young when I started using them - he said typing - So, Mickey and I must take good care of his eyesight - finish.

Doanatellangel: Look at it seriously - You're hiding something from me .. why don't you want to tell me? - He asks, staring at him.

Donatello: Sigh, he knows that his son is very intelligent - because we don't know what the result could be ... - he whispers - Go with your mother ... - he said.

Donatellangel: He hugs him before getting off - Bye daddy - he said leaving and closing the laboratory door.

Donatello smiles a bit happily, that son of hers is really a Mickey clone even though at his age he understands things that he couldn't at that time, he gets up, having breakfast with his partner and children was the best thing he can do today ... wait. family..

In the kitchen, Mickey was preparing breakfast for everyone, and with everyone it was even sensei splinter, but he does not think much when a tug on his pants makes him look at his 3-year-old baby, he is careful with the other resting in your bag or kanguro-turtle to carry.

Donatellangel: Jump happy - Mommy, Daddy told me why he wears glasses - he said seeing his little brother who was beginning to wake up - He uses them when he was little because he couldn't see and he wants us to use them so we don't get sick in sight - he said.

Michelangelo: He smiled at his son - If he told you, you know you have to eat your carrots then - he said in a motherly way - If not, you will have to wear glasses for your whole life - he makes monster claws with his hands.

Donatellangel: He denies scared -Carrots not mommy! - He begs him like a child - They taste ugly and I don't like the way they smell - he said between tears.

Michelangelo: He sits on the chair - I'm very sorry, donnie said you should eat them - kisses his forehead - And there are no carrots today ... - he keeps a moment of silence looking at the hopeful little face - Until lunch - he said, holding back his laughter.

At that donnie arrives who sees Mickey with the little one .. well he is lamenting for not getting his way by not wanting to eat carrots, he sits down leaving this little one in the middle protected by the purple and mickey ..

Michelangelo: Eat decent - Anything new? - question.

Donatello: With a small smile - Well, you have to wait for the night .. if you already ¨ know¨ they came to the city - he said carefully.

Michelangelo: Nods - Well ... no words - said the one in purple, he nods.

Donatellangel: He crosses his arms pouting - Nobody tells me anything after all - he said sadly.

Michelangelo: With his other arm he has Michetello - Well, let's say ... some acquaintances will come to town and ... - a hand on his mouth stops him.

Donatellangel: Look into Mickey's eyes - Are they Uncle Leo and Uncle Raph? - asks randomly.

Donatello: He sits down and nods - No words in front of the sensei - he said seriously his eyes shine.

Donatellangel: Nod - Hai .. hai - he said in defeat.

Continuing to eat in silence until the sound of footsteps alerted donnie and mickey .. the sensei was already awake ..

\- With leonardo, raphael and raphanardo at the docks, new york -

As soon as the ferry robbed, the 3 of them got off with its horses, to go directly to their hiding place .. it was about 10:12 in the morning and the large number of people scared by the giant equines was to be expected, a rope Tied to the neck of alos2 they will not separate him much from them, leaving the little one on his steed with a hood and scarf on, just like them with scarves to hide that they are turtles or monsters, looking up at the 5 hawks flying above them.

Leo guides Nozomi through the roads, alleys and highways of the city, with alos2 tied to take raphanardo more safely, Raph follows them with Daichi covering the way in case someone who wants to get into trouble follows them and makes sure that their son does not fall from the 4-year-old equine already very large compared to his young owner of the same age; Raphanardo was more than amazed and if they could remove the hood and scarf they would see him with a huge little face of surprise because of how different it was where he knows where his parents were born.

The taxi drivers or businessmen end up yelling at him for passing so close to the cars and how they think these magnificent animals would pass if one side had grumpy people and on the other metal things with grumpy people inside; the hawks deployed their "filthy" loads against the windshields of one or another who was about to approach raphanardo in a bad way.

Soon they arrive at the den, raph opens the garage door, enough space for the 3 tired horses ... with leo he serves them water and dry food, they need to recover energy and raphanardo makes sure that their legs are fine or that a muscle does not hurt .. with the help of leo they massage these .. the elusive falcons enter through a crack in the metal door .. these are also carefully checked for their long flight not done before in missions ..

Leonardo: He kisses Nozomi's forehead and gives her some caresses- Well done .. - He takes an apple from the provisions - You deserve it .. - He said softly while she eats.

Raphael: Checking more daichi - Your cunt and 'mother are going to kill me one day, but you still love me - he looks for him inside his jacket and takes out an apple - You're a queer when it suits you - you play with him.

Raphanardo: In front of alos2 who was lying down - You are a very good boy alos2-san - hugs the huge and muscular neck - You behaved well and listened to mommy, daddy and nozomi - he said looking for an apple - For you - he extends it, the steed eats it with appreciation in the same way.

Leonardo: He bows - Thank you very much for bringing us here, rest - he said.

Raphael: Nods - Thank you, rest now, you always deserve a good rest .. - They receive a neigh from the three of them, taking the bags with belongings and supplies.

Raphanardo: He does as I read - Thanks for bringing us, nozomi, daichi and alos2, rest and see you tomorrow - he said following Leo.

The three horses wag their tails happily, they liked that, helping their turtle owners and the little one of them who always brings them treats to give them or play with them, they settle down to rest properly.

\- Upstairs in the habitable apartment -

Raph removes the things that obstruct the entrance to the house, removes them and puts them aside, this was to prevent them from entering and stealing the few good things that they have found for them in their dating days and that were now interesting and intriguing to the lesser of the two. They did not leave time to clean the space where they would be some days in this place.

It was 5 in the afternoon when they managed to finish removing all the dust and dirt from the place, raphanardo was tired of helping them as he could, so they just piled up on the bed where they normally consumed their love .. which was where I read no I was thinking of letting him sleep at night .. for obvious reasons, so raph had to hang a hammock for the 4 year old ..; but anyway now he sleeps with them in his pile ..

Raphael: Yawns, sits and looks around, looks at Leo with raphanardo on his chest - Hehehe - kisses the forehead of his son who does not move and snuggles closer to Leo, kisses Leo's forehead at the hour, he opens his eyes - I'm sorry, good afternoon - he said low.

Leonardo: Denies - I was awake for a while, good afternoon raph ... - Look at your baby - I thought you had put him in the hammock ... - he said low.

Raphael: Denies - I did not listen to you .. excuse me .. - he said low - Although he will never know what we did in this place ... you know ... to get to him .. - he said holding back a malicious laugh.

Leonardo: He snorts a little disgusted - We are here .. - he said

Raphael: Calms down - Yes, now what? - The question.

Leonardo: Look at raphanardo - Should we .. present it or not present it? - He asks softly, caresses his son's cheek - He's still very young - he said.

Raphael: He places his hand with Leo's, gently running it over his son's cheek - He's our son .. - he says fondly.

Leonardo: Nods - Our baby .. - says with affection.

Now everything will be left in the hands of fate ... their lives, the children ... putting their hopes and dreams that nothing will happen in any of the 2 clans faced for no reason, that none of the members understand but wish to resolve. the best way, and no one gets hurt ..

TO BE CONTINUE....

\--------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count of the war: 10...


	62. Chapter 62: Nightfall .. To Appear Before An Old Rodent ..

\- March 14, 2022 -

It was already night ... the moment of truth, and that will decide the fate of the two clans was only hours to pass, leonardo and raphael keep Raphanardo entertained or giving him a good time with them ... they would give their life for his if not ... he knows something is happening, he is intelligent ... very intelligent ...

Raph went to get something for dinner while Leo stays with the little one under surveillance, he keeps the curtains closed, raphanardo was playing with the birds in training, hayabusa was with raph in anticipation of an ambush or emergency; leo was dressed like raph in common clothes, while raphanardo continues with the ceremony after a bath. He has spent some time training with his weapons fighting in a friendly way with his mother and father before leaving, doing a few tricks with his sais, but Leo reminds him to use his short-bladed sword in not so convenient or trapped cases.

Raphanardo: Look at his mother for a moment, Leo was sitting sharpening his katanas, he approaches and climbs up his shell until he manages to put his little head on his mother's - Oka-san, I'm bored dressed like that ... - he complains with a pout - I want to bother with my normal clothes .. - he said hugging his mother, but he actually covered her eyes - Oka-sa ~ - he said in an annoyed tone.

Leonardo: With his hands he frees his eyes from his son's little hands - You must hold on more then - he said with a firm voice, he lets it go so that with his clothes he slides down from his shell - We are going to go out when we have dinner, now to wait for your father - he said softly in his voice.

Raphanardo: He crosses his arms and leans shell to shell to his mother - If we're just going to spend time with them, right mom? - He asks, pulling Leo's bandana - And can I play with my cousins? - Pull the banadana more.

Leonardo: Agree - If you played with them and with your uncles - he said softly, he finished sharpening his katanas, he had finished with the two sais that belonged to him - Can I borrow your sais? - he proposes.

Raphanardo: He removes them from their covers on the ribbons of his hakama - Here mom, what are you going to do? - Curious question, he gives them to Leo with care.

Leonardo: Take a cloth and wipe them carefully - I'm going to clean them .. - He responds, he sees the look he knows when he memorizes something - You have to be careful with them, and more when you sharpen them - he said showing how to do it - Do you want to try? - The question.

Raphanardo: Nods, while sitting between Leo's legs - Ready, what should I do mom? - He said smiling.

Leo responds to the smile of his little one before giving him a kiss on his head, takes the stone and one of the two weapons of his little one, puts them in his hands and guides the teaching on this ... it was so ... beautiful this feeling, feelings of being a mother and seeing that something depends on you always learning, feel a touch on his cheek of his scar, raphanardo has that worried little face when he sees his mother cry, leo hugs him against his chest ... no let nothing happen to your baby.

The window opens, it was raph with some pizza, leo wipes his tears quickly with his forearm before raph asked for an answer, raphanardo stayed in the living room while drawing, leaving leo and raph to serve dinner.

Raphael: He hugs Leo from behind his hands on Leo's torso - Why were you crying, mm, even though we will lose our son? - question.

Leonardo: He just nods with a sigh.

Raphael: He kisses his carapace shoulder and turns a little to kiss his cheek and corner of the lip - Nothing will happen .. he already realized it - he said and turns him completely to kiss him gently, he separates with a trickle of saliva - I love you, we love each other and we love him ... that's why no one will separate us - he said with Leo's hand in a gentle squeeze before kissing him.

Raph takes the pizza box to put it on the table, Leo brings something to drink .. soda and some glasses, while the two adults eat slowly .. the little half eats a drawing .. they both saw him draw and try to see what he does, but he just covers the notebook with his body as he can; Leo protects his son's dinner and his own from Raph who has one more space and tries to eat both of them, a slap from Leo lets him know what may happen.

Raphanardo: Wags his tail when he sees your artwork - Finish! - He exclaims, crawls under the Japanese type table to them - Look! - he shows them - This is papa, mama and me, with daichi, nozomi and alos2; hayabusa, akatsuki, sakikage, suisei, deep space and voyager are up - he said smiling, moving the page - Here when we got to this place .. what is this place? - question.

Raphael: Look at leo - Well ... - he tries to pass his hand behind his head to his neck - This place is .. - looking for one more word for a child than to say a swamp to fuck with your mother - (I stayed dry leoooo) - thinks looking at leo, who notices.

Leonardo: He blushes a little - A refuge for us, it's secret .. shh .. - He puts his index finger on his lips - Raph and I were looking for a place to have space, and since you were in my belly we had to look for a more place For you to grow up for sure, here it is very small and more so for me when you were inside me .. - He explains it easier.

Raphanardo: Nod - Well .. it's a nest of ninja turtles - said innocent.

Raphael and Leonardo: They see each other and raise their shoulders - Sure - they say together.

Raphael: Take the notebook - Now eat everything - he says with authority.

The little one gives him an insecure bite, then another ... and another because the taste was tasty, while he wags his tail, Leo continues eating and gives a slice to Raph who appreciates it a lot, Raphanardo finishes eating, but Leo and Raph have other plans; taking their weapons: katanas, sais, bows and arrows.

Leaving through the window with raphanardo in the leopard's shell, they climb and jump through the roofs until they reach the manhole cover that they used to reach the lair, they go down to the alley without being seen and enter it. Although the smell was normal for them, the little one grown outdoors was something disgusting and smelly ... how does the smell not affect them ?, and with good reason his mother wears him in his shell, his father carries a pole with a cloth with his name in Japanese; although his independent sense and stubbornness told his mother to put him down and walk alone ... only earning two spankings for throwing a tantrum.

They were coming very cautiously to a kind of sewer lair but in this there was a large platform in circles, one of water and the other was a solid concrete platform, the sides of the two entrances were separated by channels that connect to the center. circular .. slowly raph advances towards clarity and nails the kind of flag on that side.

In front was Donnie doing the same and giving way to sensei splinter, who passes to the middle of the platform, raph lets out a warning growl when he sees the rodent older and grayer than before, a whole rat that uses his brothers and nephews for things like these ... he makes a sign to leo, who has already lowered raphanardo to his feet.

Michelangelo enters with a baby and holding the hand of his son dressed in white like the little one on the other side, who when he sees Raph ... is scared by how big his uncle in red was, as his mother had told him he was, Leo enters shortly after, raphanardo was by the side but making sure his mother was close to him as they have taught him.

Sensei splinter: Cough to clear his voice - My children - he said wisely, making leo growl more this time - Meet donatellangel donatello and michetello michelangelo, his two nephews - timid donatellangel takes a step and Mickey discovers the restless baby - ¿¿ May I meet my "grandson"? - He asks - My manners, donatellangel introduce yourself to your cousin - he said softly but firmly.

Donatellangel: Take about 3 steps and bow - Nice to meet you .. my name is donatellangel donatello .. - he said obediently.

Leo looks at raph waiting for an answer, he just nods, they see raphanardo who was calm curious about the other two children and more than the one his age, while leo and raph were on the lookout, raphanardo looks at them and takes a few steps until he is one step in front of his mother.

Raphanardo: Folds his arms like raph does - I'm raphanardo raphael! - He said in a strong and determined voice with a serious and mean face.

Leo just looks straight ahead like Raph, they can't blame something that he even read to introduce himself, but while Mickey and Donnie share a laugh at the cuteness of the child's face as if imitating their mother and father; they remember how dontaellangel sometimes does.

Sensei splinter: He studied the children in great detail, there were many things that he had to change about him so that he would not be like his mother or father - Well, you do not mind presenting us some things that you have learned in your training, right little one? - The question.

Raphael: Not very sure - Is it a test? he asks in a hoarse growling voice.

Sensei splinter: Snort - Yes, a little demonstration in combat against donatellangel - he said only - Unless, raphanardo can't contain himself like his father? - provoking.

Leonardo: Cutting raph's attack with his gaze, he calms down - Raphanardo can contain himself, and he doesn't have to talk about my son like that - he said seriously and decisively with a somewhat dark voice.

Raphanardo just watches his mother and father, they were ready to protect him and even more his mother who has never heard him speak with that tone of voice, but that was true, he can contain himself like his mother, why does Mr. Rat tell him That is, if they hardly know each other? .. Was he not welcome yet, must he pass that test?

Michelangelo: He greets him with a hand from afar and nods, makes the same gesture with his little 1-year-old baby, takes a somewhat long ribbon and pretends to accommodate it - Your cousin has to demonstrate some things with you and your equal in a friendly match, alone do not get hurt whatever the sensei says, become friends - he whispers in his ear, finishing tying the ribbon well.

Donatellangel: Nod - Hai, mom - he said.

Leonardo: It brings a moment to raphanardo - Don't be so rude to your cousin and don't get hurt, okay? - asks him or makes him promise.

Raphanardo: Nod - Hai, oka-san - he said.

Walking after Leo gave him the step, raphanardo walks to the slabs that serve as a bridge and in the same way Donatellangel was, the two passed until they reached the center of the room on the concrete platform under natural light they were both illuminated children dressed in white; the old rodent was fascinated with who started this whole mess .. it was like seeing leonardo and raphael together, but more to the one in red ..

TO BE CONTINUE.....

\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count of the war: 9...


	63. Chapter 63: "Friendly Showdown", Reward and ... something is ... wrong ...

The two children were facing each other when they reached the central platform, they were most calm studying the other with their eyes or actually curious about him on the platform, while raphanardo was smiling at his cousin a little tall and he does the same. Even though he is nervous about a boy he barely knows and is his cousin, they both draw their weapons to donatellangel, a wooden training staff and raphanardo the sais that his father gave him since he was little; what both were curious of the other although it was better to learn more fighting, as raphael once said to raphanardo.

The rat was with them on the same platform, watching with more attention and interest the older of the two children, with yellow / greenish / bluish eyes, because he looks a lot like the one with a red bandana with his whole body a little muscular for his age and his scar on his lip, while in his eyes was the same strategist look of blue now under the natural light; It is the best he has hoped for from this ¨union not approved by him¨, but it fascinated him more when he was around.

Leonardo was worried like Raphael, because he remembers that look a lot in the sensei when he used it with him since he was little with everything he did in his long hours of training and with his duty as a leader, he was always studying his son now as if he were the , Raph remembers that look too, because he used it to name everything that was negative about him and to compare it with Leonardo; Raph takes Leo's hand, and he intertwines them, now they needed to trust their son, Leo sits facing forward while Raph crosses his arms looking at his partner.

Michelangelo and Donatello learned in these 4 years all about the sensei, that is one of the looks they have hated the most, many times used with their first or second child along with their "constructive criticisms" but they were actually more destructive; As a mother, Michelangelo is bothered and has to console her eldest son, for Donatello it is the impediment of knowing what sensei is capable of doing .. fearful Mickey imitates Leo, followed by Donnie ..

Sensei splinter: Look at raphanardo and donatellangel - Well, children, now they will give the best of each one and what they have learned in these years from their parents - he said to the two although making the parents nervous, he takes a few steps to the steps, He watches them make a few moves with their weapons - Get started! - Said in a firm voice to both of them.

Donatellangel throws himself with his cane while raphanardo blocks it with his sais, something that Donnie has tried many times to correct but cannot, with more force tense and pulls donatellangel back a little with a little or a good push to release his two sais and put himself in a defensive position, he was not going to attack him it was not fair as he got up and adjusted his glasses.

Raphanardo: He looks worried - Are you okay? - He asks a little scared - (I didn't hurt him, did I?) - He wonders now, worried.

Donatellangel: He gets into position - Hai ... thank you? - He said a little surprised by him - (I don't think he's who Grandpa Splinter said) - he said in his mind.

Raphanardo now makes his move trying to hit the other turtle boy but he clicks a button or something like that to almost throw him off the platform, only thanks to the sais he has and climbs, he dodges the attacks of the red-eyed / blue terracotta; who tries in everything to keep the distance between them.

Raphanardo: Dodge quickly - You're very good .. - whispers - Even though mom said not to hurt you ... I think you have other plans - she kicks the cane.

Donatellangel: With an angry face - Although mine told me the same I can't - he said with a pout - My mother is scared because of you, this is all your fault - she throws herself at him.

The largest turtle in appearance with the thinnest one was watching how to attack, until it occurs to him to put his weapons away and he makes a turn on his shell to kick him right in the feet, this falls to his side and away from his cane, he He climbs on top of him but he takes his bo and with the same trick as before makes him hang from the platform; while he approaches angry ready to throw him into the dirty waters.

Raphanardo: He gets mad - Sorry for being born and directly intrude on everyone's life! - He responds going up and taking out his sais to try .. if he wants to-rip him off a bit - I would have given my brother the honor of being the first ... but he is dead! - he yells his eyes were full of tears - My mom got sick and then my dad is angry .. I wish it wasn't like that .. but .. I don't know what to do - he said angrily advancing.

Leonardo: He looks at him worried - Raph .. - calls him.

Raphael: He sees him clenching his hand into a fist - I read it ... - he answers.

Raphanardo: His eyes roll back, the membrane was doing its job - If I had not been born, Mom and Dad would have what they want to achieve ... they would have my brother instead of me - he said only between throwing blows and dodging them from his cousin.

Everyone has heard it, leonardo gets up and with raphael takes a few steps somewhat surprised, that only confirms that raphanardo ... still remembers that leo could have committed suicide with harakiri if little e raph were with him or raph every day to have killed him by accident if Leo had not been; leo tries to go, stop the fight but raph takes his arm .. it was dangerous for the children while they were present, his gaze said and leo nods to sit down again.

Michelangelo and Donatello were in complete shock, on both sides, as their son's words were nothing of what they have taught her ... they look at the rat in disgust and then there was ... her 4-year-old nephew .. . She was facing things with her parents, with her brothers ... the loss of a relative ... of a baby ... Mickey cries silently with her head lowered with Michetello in her arms while Donnie makes sure her son is safe but with one eye on the two-legged rodent.

While he was impressed by the speed and strength of the oldest with only 4 years, Leonardo has taught him well and more with everything he knows, his children took a long time to reach that level at 10 years old they achieved it ... but this little boy it was and met all .. their expectations; Although having Leonardo and the little one may be the best combination for a few years to follow, a wicked smile escapes between their furry mustaches and fur

While the two children were or well the younger of the two was trying not to be pierced by the arms of the older one who has all the intentions of doing it, raphanrdo changes to his secondary weapon which is the blade katana according to his age and donatellangel does not He wears his practice nunchucks now, he shouldn't have said that he was sure and now with the greatest point of nailing his sais, he manages to get rid of him, raphanardo pushes him making him drop his cane; He was very far away and trying to reach him was a lot because raphanardo was covering the routes, his glasses were not necessary because from Mickey he got a good view, he just walked backwards.

Donatellangel: I was scared - Excuse me, I didn't mean to ... hag! - stumbles over the edge.

Raphael and Donatello were already running to save the children, but they see what the boy is doing now with the bandana or attempt at a bandana, he catches the long sleeve of the other's suit and has it with his hands, Mickey and Leo run the same towards them, but more than anything so that the sensei would not take "reprimands" against the children ... they are children, and the meeting was friendly ..

Donatellangel: He closes his eyes tightly, but they have his hand and forearm - What? - he wonders.

Raphanardo: He holds it with both hands - Hold on .. help me! - He said and helps him to be safe, with a little help from Raph and Donnie who lifts him and Donatellangel to the center of the platform.

Everyone was around the two of them and even Michetello had a surprised face because his brother and his first were good at fighting, mothers do their thing with their babies.

Michelangelo: Hug donatellangel with one arm while the other was busy - Are you okay, my love? - He asks worried at his height - You have done very well - he said kissing his forehead and cheeks, he looks at raphanado - You too little rapha - he said with his typical smile.

Donatello: Nods - Thanks for keeping him small until we get there - smiles like Mickey.

Raphanardo: Take the glasses and the bo stick from this one - I'm sorry - he said lowering his head, extending it - Thank you very much, uncle Michelangelo - he bows before returning with Leo.

Leonardo: He hugs him and joins their foreheads seeing that he was without any scratch, seeing the normal color of his eyes with emotion and purrs for him - That's my little and rude ninja - he said hugging him with a smile.

Raphanardo: He blushes and replies - I wasn't that bad .. right? - smiling when he sees Leonardo deny and hugs him.

Donatellangel: You take them a bit impressed - Aren't you mad at me? - sincere question.

Leonardo: Hugs raphanardo - He would have dropped you very well, believe me, but do you remember what your mother said? - Asks the now smiling.

Donatellangel: Open your eyes - Ouuh ... is that friendly for him? - question.

Leonardo: He makes a face of more or less - Let's say that he wants to meet you and that you bothered him a bit .. - he said seeing the face of anger and shame of Raphanardo - Not to be ashamed, your father is like that .. - he said.

Raphael: Arms crossed - There are things you can learn in a few minutes - he said receiving a few blows on his leg - Stop it, I read ... - he said a little irritated.

Leonardo: Look at him - You know we are telling the truth - he said hugging him and releasing him.

Raphanardo: Look at donatellangel - Let's be friends .. cousin, donatellangel - he said extends his hand.

Donatellangel: He nods - Hai, raphanardo - smiling.

The cane is heard behind them, turning the adults a little disgusted by the interruption of the moment of the children, who donatellangel hides behind his mother being seen by raphanardo ..

Sensei splinter: Look at the two children - Well done, children, they have shown well that they are "worthy" - he approaches his children, looks at raphanardo - You are "worthy" to be my grandson - he said with a "generous" smile - (If I can get your mother to stay here, the cow has to be with her calf) - he thinks.

While leonardo and raphael now keep raphanardo behind them, mickey and donnie do the same with donatellangel and michetello, the rat was 1 meter away from the 7 ...

Sensei splinter: Look at them calmly - Why don't we better celebrate? The children must be waiting for their reward - he said with a kind look - The den is waiting for us, my children - he said with both hands on his cane.

The older ones look at each other a little ... terrified but without showing expression until the children stand in front of them, looking at their mothers with emotion, they can spend all the time together, the idea was in the little ones and Michetello was taking a nap, Sighing with a small smile Leo and Mickey nod; Children want to meet each other after all, how they have dreamed of this happening even though they were scared at the same time ... it was not a dream and children could be in danger ... something was very wrong.

Although when looking at the sensei splinter he was cold like those of the red and purple turtles on guard for protection go ahead of their companions and little ones, the lair in their path was far away; michelangelo and donatello see how donatellangel was ... displaced but they know that or have an idea, the same was with leonardo and raphael to see how he was more interested in raphanardo.

\- In the den -

Upon arrival .. they were welcomed by casey, april and vernon, along with the little codey, they were surprised to see the 4 brothers and sensei splinter back ... more than anything to see leonardo and raphael again, the reporter He approaches with his son in his arms smiling ..

April: Look at the little one on the shoulders of raph and then at leo and raph - Congratulations .. - she said smiling - Is this the little one? - smiling at raphanardo.

Leonardo: She nods with a small smile - Thanks April and also with her - lowers her son and puts her on her feet - Why don't you introduce yourself to your uncles and aunt? - She said softly.

Raphanardo: Look at April and the two men with a confident smile - My name is raphanardo raphael and I'm 4 years old - he said taking out his sais.

Casey: Looking at raph and then at him to see leo - Didn't you print an exact copy of raph? - He receives a small blow from this bigger one - Au .. - He rubs himself.

Leonardo: He laughs a little - No, I don't think so .. - He said seeing his child sniffing at April Codey when she allows him to see the 1-year-old baby.

Vernon: With donatellangel - I suppose they have lived what it is ... ¨paternity and motherhood in sum, I live splendor¨, right? - asks the one in red.

Raphael: He growls a bit - You're right about that .. - He nudges Leo - But we managed - he said smiling at Leo and he nods.

Donatellangel: Hit the "3" with raphanardo - We are friends! - He said smiling.

Raphanardo: He nods to his cousin - What are you wearing? - He asks Mickey.

Michelangelo: Smiling - Well, he's your other cousin, Michetello Michelangelo, but he's still a 1-year-old baby, although he's sleepy - he said, seeing how he seeks to rest.

Michetello: She yawns closing her eyes - Ma ... - she starts snoring.

Donatello: Look, raphanardo was curious - Why don't you go see how he rests? Donatellangel can accompany you and play with you for a while - he said softly.

Raphanardo: Look at leo - Oka-san .. can I? - question.

Leonardo: Nod - Sure but don't make noise - he said to his little one.

While raphanardo goes with mickey and donatellangel to the room of the two children, leonardo and raph stay with them, after a few minutes the three return to celebrate, leonardo and raph keep a certain sight on the silent and old rat that waited in silence watching children playing; After a few hours in April, Casey and Vernon have to leave leaving the family with their necessary privacy.

It was already dawn and the children have been awake for a long time after eating sweets and other things, they were just about to fall asleep or they try not to do it but under the eyes of their parents it was difficult ...

Raphael: Look at raphanardo who was nodding a lot - It's time to go - he said standing and crossed his arm something close to Leo.

Leonardo: Charge raphanardo - Hai, raph - he responds to his partner, but the boy moves - Shh, mommy is here - he says softly.

Michelangelo: Carry Donatellangel who has already fallen asleep. "Are you leaving? Stay this is your house too, in fact your rooms are intact," he said with a bit of sadness, they have met in so long.

Leonardo: Go to raph and he looks at him, he wants him to choose - Well .. thanks Mickey - he said on the way to his room - (Something is still ... wrong ..) - He thinks.

\- With leo and raphanardo -

Leaving the baby in his bed, he tucks him in and kisses his forehead but he has his bandana in his hand, that means he will not let go and he wants him to stay with him for a while until he falls asleep, he lies next to him caressing his face and shell, smiling at how cute he was.

Raphanardo: Looks him in the eye - I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't think about it like you do - he said.

Leonardo: He kisses his forehead - You said what you thought and I understand it, I know you wanted a brother, I know you don't understand much of that but he or she is already at peace and in a better place - he said.

Raphanardo: He looks into his eyes - Away from us ... - he said.

Leonardo: Take his son's hand - Promise me that if something happens, you will take donatellangel and michetello with you, you will take them with you to daichi and nozomi they will put them in a safe place, would you do that for mommy? - serious question.

Raphanardo: Look at Leo's tears - Yes mommy .. what will happen to you and dad? - question.

Raphael: He approaches him to kiss his forehead too - Whatever happens, your mother and I care more about you - he said - Remember to obey your mother's plans and her orders, hey, dwarf - he walks away - We will see you more late - go out.

A few minutes later something is heard outside, like an argument, he approaches the door cautiously looking through where the crack lets him see, he sees only the sensei splinter from his back.

Leonardo: Look into the eyes of your baby - Raph and I will stay protecting you if something happens - he said more calmly - It's time to sleep, I'll see you later and remember ... obey my orders - he leaves smiling.

When Leonardo comes out he meets his partner, Mickey and Donnie ... a little weird not having their bandanas on .. the sensei slowly turns to see him, he remains calm while walking towards them slowly but sees his partner's eyes, they were closed .. and when he opened them ... they were white .. his membranes were in his eyes and in the other two .. he takes out his katanas ..

Sensei splinter: Look at Leonardo - My son .. I want to keep the ¨family together¨ - he said seriously, he squeezes some things in his hands - Just stay with the little one ... as Raph does and we will live as a happy family, my son - smiling a little.

Leonardo: With calm breathing - You put us that way that time! - He exclaims - And you keep calling us your children .. you .. you are not my father! - yells in attack position.

Sensei splinter: Deny slowly - And I thought you were the best of all as the leader of the 4, uniting the family .. but you are just one more disappointment, one who preferred to destroy his family on a whim .. raphael - the mentioned takes out his sais - Go for him .. and for the child - send.

Leo when he sees that Raph is thrown by him he leans back to enter, seeing that Raphanardo was awake and scared with his weapons with him, he charges him when Raph was about to nail them to see him nearby; Leo leaves with him in his arms, he sees that Donnie and Mickey are approaching him, Raphanardo takes something out ... a smoke bomb.

Leo takes the opportunity to sneak out and go for the other two little ones, he keeps his katanas, putting Michetello with some things as quickly as possible in a small bag carefully and letting raphanardo wake up and get Donatellangel ready, he takes a ribbon to tie the two older ones in its shell.

Donatellangel: Look at Leo - What's going on Uncle Leo? - He asks even sleepy.

Leonardo: Look at the sides - You have to stay awake and listen to me, for now I don't know what happens but I will get you out of here, okay? - He said low and hears a "yes", look outside the room - You must also pay attention to Raphanardo - he whispers taking a smoke bomb - (I can't face them with the children) - he said to himself.

He comes out but the smoke was already dispersing and he crashes the smoke bomb, to be able to escape through the entrances to the sewer system, but he can feel that his partner follows him along with his brothers, he tries to mislead them until he sees what can help them to the children ... the closed and safest part but with a large steel fence that not even conscious Raph himself has been able to open ...

Leonardo: He takes off the tape leaving the two children on the ground, he gives raphanardo to michetello in the bag - Children .. this is the safest route to the hiding place they must stay in a safe place - look at raphanardo - Do you remember what what did I tell you? - question.

Raphanardo: Look at leo - Mom ... you told me to go with them, daichi and nozomi, but ... - look at leo's face, he was in tears.

Donatellangel: Scared - Leo .. they're getting closer - he said more scared.

Leonardo: Look at a small entrance that helps them to enter - Come on in, children .. - he said between tears - When they come to hide and when they wake up take a bath ... that will protect them ... from us - he said between tears.

Raphanardo: Take Leo's hands between the gate, it was the only thing that can enter through the pattern so complicated and difficult to enter - Mom ... come with us ... - he said through tears.

Leonardo: Looks him in the eye - Go away now! - with pain in his voice as he clings to that place.

A growl is heard as he watches his son and his nephews leave for the dark part, he feels his heart break ... hands on him to take him, he resists even if they hit him against the fence ... he refuses to leave. . Your baby is gone .. he does not have his light close .. the bigger hands make him let go slowly .. he keeps quiet he lets his screams, his eyes wide while the bigger one takes him ..

\- With the kids -

They look at the cover of the sewer, they were dirty but they were still trying, not knowing the way, raphanardo climbs the ladder until he removed the cover enough to get out, it was 2 in the afternoon but nobody was around .. look at the building, if it was in that place, he helps his cousins, the entrance where the horses were has a small entrance where both can pass; donatellangel was impressed with the 3 giant animals with a few tears and with the arrival of 6 raptors ..

Raphanardo: Crying still nozomi approaches with alos2 - Mom .. she's gone ... - he said between interrupted.

The mare was feeling the emotions of the three little ones like her son, she lies down on the cleanest side of that place, while raphanardo hugs her crying, donatellangel takes out Michetello who was just as tearful as him and now the equine tries to comfort them at three, alos2 and daichi were calm but angry ...

Children slowly fall into a dreamless sleep ...

\- With the bad looking two-legged rat -

She hoped to have her children back with the turtle children ... but they were only back with the one in blue, who as expected and the child's statement in the "friendly confrontation" was wrong ... very wrong ... not only she has lost a baby ... she has lost two ... think this one, look at how the one in red supports the one in blue in case she thinks to escape ...

Sensei splinter: He approaches with the 4 things in his hands - You did not want to accept ... everything happened because of you, losing that fetus and then the one that at least was born ... - he said sinisterly, he looked into the dull eyes de leo - Where are ¨my grandchildren¨ now? - He looked up with his hand, the scales were smooth.

Leonardo: Breathing heavily - Far away ... you won't be able to find them - he said receives a slap, a thread of blood comes out of his mouth.

Sensei splinter: Denies with disgust - I want the leader who obeys everything I say, who will do everything I say and will never disobey me, who obeys as I want what I hope and my expectations are fulfilled .. - His voice becomes sinister, its claws dig into Leo's neck and in his other hand was a flask shining blue - You are a mother who has lost a child and I will very kindly give you two back, two for the price of one ... - he said looking at the dull eyes that slowly disappeared under the membrane - Just bring me raphanardo, donatellangel and michetello !! - shouts.

Just give a silence after that ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count to the war: 8...


	64. Chapter 64: We Can't Go Without Them !, Rescue Plan ..

\- The next morning with the 3 turtle children, Leonardo and Raphael's secret lair, in New York City -

Raphanardo wakes up and slowly opens his eyes ... first he looks at Donatellangel and Michetello who were still sleeping soundly, he sits down and remembers what happened with his uncles, father ... and ... mother, his tears fall but he feels how they lick him up the look to see nozomi who licks her cheeks, alos 2 and daichi do the same with donatellangel and michetello ...

Raphanardo: Look at Nozomi - Mom ... she told me that you would put the three of us in a safe place ... - she said to the mare.

Nozomi nods and slowly wakes up the two little ones before memorizing their scents, raphanardo carries Michetello while Donatellangel with the bag gets up a bit drowsy, allowing the mare to get up after almost the whole night lying down ..

Donatellangel: Look at raphanardo - What do we do now? - He asks the largest of the 3.

Raphanardo: Think remembering - We have to take a bath .. mom told us that - take Michetello - Get up first and I'll take him ... - he said calmly but sadly.

They go up to the apartment followed by the hawks who were attentive to the children. Raphanardo fills the bathtub to take a bath and the three of them undress go in to clean themselves completely under the surveillance of hayabusa.

Michetello: Laugh a little at the splashing water - Wow! - clap your hands.

Donatellangel: Nods - Yes .. - he said playing with Michetello - Your mom said that ¨nozomi and daichi¨ would keep us safe - she said seeing her little brother - Who are they? - question.

Raphanardo: Run a brush over Michetello's shell - The mare is Nozomi the breast horse, the black stallion is Daichi the potato horse and the black one with white is alos2, my horse - he said low.

Donatellangel: Nods - Okay ... - Pours water carefully into michetello - And the birds? - receives a chirp from hayabusa - Birds of prey, whose are they? - question.

Raphanardo: Smiling a little - They are from mom and dad took care of her before I was born, hayabusa is practically raised by mom and dad, that makes me a hawk for them .. - he said low.

Michetello: In the towel - Pajalito! - He exclaims with a smile.

Raphanardo dries michetello and helps donatellangel with his shell as if he were the older brother, who helps raphanardo to dry himself, he looks for his things to lend some clothes for them 3; leaving no smell of their parents. With a few arrangements, they were able to be put on by michetello who walks out a few steps before starting to crawl, donatellangel looks at the white clothes and was going to grab them but hayabusa gets in her way, in that raphanardo finishes dressing.

Donatellangel: He points to hayabusa with his cane but he wouldn't bite her - She doesn't want me to order that - she means the white clothes.

Raphanardo: Think - He doesn't want us to smell like mom or dad - he said and hayabusa nods.

A blow is heard and a voice well known to raphanardo as she approaches with donatellangel to see where it is coming from, michetello looks at what was on the ground ..

/ ¿??: - Raphanardo ... it's me leonardo, mom ... if you have found this .. I always knew that you are very smart ... this device cannot be tracked by donatello, and it controls the observation instruments of hayabusa and her chicks ...; in the same way, daichi, nozomi and alos2 will obey you and save you ... - the recording stops - /

Michetello: He gets up and gives it to raphanardo - U mama? - he sits.

Raphanardo: He nods, looks at the time and some tickets stuck for 3 ¨transports¨ with the time of 10 o'clock at the docks - We must go now donatellangel - he said taking some things for the road.

The hawks take the things that were brought by raph, leo and raphanardo to leave them where daichi and nozomi brought them with their seats and with their reins, raphanardo gives each one their due instrument of observation with donatellangel; Michetello is put in one of the empty spaces, leaving the two of them in Nozomi's saddle, but raphanardo opens the gate before the three horses leave and climbs with the help of Daichi.

They set out to that "safe" place, according to Leonardo has prepared for them entrusted to the noble animals, raphanardo looks sad where he could have settled and lived with his parents in the city where they grew up ...

\- In the sewer lair with sensei splinter and the 4 turtles, in new york city -

The sensei splinter with a malicious looks now at his 4 children, no .. now they were his 4 soldiers ... although he was still a bit disappointed by the loss of the 3 children, however, with couples they can look for them by the knowing more about the smell of the little elusive ones ... and more now that he already has the blue turtle in his hands; could not against him ...

They were bowed on their knees before the sensei the 4 and crestfallen before him waiting for orders ... he lets out a slight laugh as he approaches the 4 brothers, with his hands on his back with the mysterious glass containers of each of the colors of the 4 brothers.

Sensei splinter: Look at them - Since finally Leonardo has decided to join us ... - he said while they look at him raising their heads - We are almost all gathered ... and I say almost because the little children are missing ... you are going to find them of course - he said looking seriously at the 4 - We don't want them to get lost, get hurt or something worse happened to them, right? - strokes his beard - Find the children, or else, you will receive your well-deserved punishment! - yells at them.

The 4: Nod - Hai sensei - get up bowing to the sensei.

The sensei grinning wickedly as the 4 brothers go to look for the scents of the 3 children, starting the search to where they were hiding all night ...

\- With the kids on the dock -

Raphanardo and Donatellangel well covered so that humans do not discover them, eating some sandwiches, they look how close they were to the ferry that was loading the cars, but something was not right with Raphanardo, they cannot leave them that way .. look at their hands They cannot run away and leave their uncles, father and mother; look at the ferry and then at nozomi ..

Raphanardo: Take a deep breath - Donatellangel .. - he said to his cousin - We can't leave them - he says seriously.

Donatellangel: Look at raphanardo - You're right - he replies to his cousin.

Raphanardo: Take nozomi's reins - We're not going, we'll help mom and dad - he said but the mare keeps walking.

The two stallions also follow the mare while following Leo's orders, but in that raphanardo gets off the saddle leaving Donatellangel still there, the mare turns to see him with the two stallions they cannot leave their owners' only child knowing as they have put before .. and they feel it like those times ..; but still they were orders and they will enforce it.

It also seems strange to the hawks that raphanardo does not want to obey his mother's orders, hayabusa observes the 4-year-old boy with attention like his youngsters, because he recognizes that same energy of a ... leader such as Leonardo and Raphael; Nozomi's patience with raphanardo was interesting to the falcons, with many reasons, I left her in charge of this situation if it arose.

Nozomi snorts while trying to get raphanardo to go up again to take him on Leo's orders, but the boy was more reluctant to do it and it was alos2 and daichi who are afraid of causing harm to their young master, donatellangel was just as willing to stay and help but their little brother was in trouble as they doubts grows stronger and stronger with every minute.

The mare lies down only to join the foreheads with raphanardo who was coiled in the reins of the equine; his hood was never touched so as not to reveal his identity even if they were in an alley ...

Raphanardo: Hug Nozomi - We want our mothers and fathers back ... - Look at the mare's eye - We can't leave them ... - he says with tears - I want to help them Nozomi, Daichi and alos2 ... to go back with us - between little sobs.

Donatellangel: She comes down with tears - If I want my dad and mom back, my little brother needs my mom now - she says with her little hands in fists but looks at raphanardo with clear fear - But as if we are children? - The question.

Raphanardo: Put a hand under his chin - Mmmm, we need a safe place first where to leave Michetello and where to rest a bit - he caresses Nozomi's head - Then look for who else wants to help us - he said looking at Donatellangel.

Donatellangel: He nods with a smile that then goes away terrified - What if our parents find us !? - carry michetello to give him his bottle.

Raphanardo: Take out his sais - Well ... dad tried to kill me once ... - he responds and with a quick movement he puts his sais back in their covers - We will not allow it, we will make them remember who we are donatellangel - confidently crosses his arms .

Michetello: Clap your hands happily - You - he says with a laugh.

Donatellangel: Nod. - Good - he said smiling now - Can we go with Aunt April and Uncle Casey? - Look at raphanardo.

Raphanardo: He nods but scratches his head - Do you know where they live? I don't know - he said sadly.

The child with terracotta eyes with blue touches nods as he leaves his little brother in the basket so that nothing bad will happen to him on the way after having eaten his second bottle, now the two of them climb on the saddle of the white mare; nozomi looks at where the ferry was going to the open sea, daichi and alos2 look the same way as the hawks do too ... but they would not leave anyone behind.

Raphanardo: He nods and gives her the reins - Good nozomi-san, obey donatellangel to take us with April-sama - he said to the mare.

Donatellangel: Take the reins with a little fear - Well .. come on - move Nozomi's reins a little making her walk slowly, turn to see daichi and alos2 - Am I doing it right? - He asks his cousin.

Raphanardo: Nod - Hai, it comes naturally to you - he replies while now jumping to daichi - I will guide them, mark the step where we are going donatellangel - calmed down with reins of daichi and both in hand.

Donatellangel: Nods - Hai - inadvertently lifts Nozomi's reins and pulls them, causing her to whinny on her hind legs and start running - Help! - shouts.

Raphanardo laughs a little, pulling Daichi's reins gently so that this advance, to save his inexperienced cousin with the horses although a good rider, he manages to calm Nozomi and they take them to a park to drink some water and grass of this very park.

After a few minutes they continue on their way although appreciating the city and where they can go with the draft horses and peregrine falcons taking care of those who want to hurt them ... traveling almost half the city in the process until it was 10:40 in the morning When the tummies growl from wanting to eat something, they have been looking for what, but they were so struck by seeing the city by day; but they did not think to see Vernon walk towards them and this one but the children were not expected to be in broad daylight takes them to the reporter, and indicates them with kindness and as a good adult with children, that they are on the other side of the city sightseeing without supervision of a responsible adult mutant ninja turtle to protect them ..

Donatellangel: Look Vern in the eye - Something bad happened to mom and dad, but not only to them, raphanardo's dad too! - He exclaims as the man leads the two older horses by the reins.

Vernon: He looks at them concerned and takes them to the parking lot in front of that April - If that happened to Mickey, Donnie and Raph ... what about Leonardo then he must be taking care of them? - serious question.

Raphanardo: Lower your head - Mom protected us ... from something bad happening to us ... - he only said with sadness in his voice - He gave orders to Nozomi and Daichi to take us home, to my house - he says seriously .

The two 4 and 3 year old boys were waiting for the man to hold Michetello who was crying when he was woken up from his morning nap as usual; Without leaving the three heavy draft horses tied to a post, as it is seen that they will wait for them in that place after the order of raphanrdo, the hawks were the only ones who will be following them to the redhead's house.

Vernon: Nods - Well now - take care of Michetello - Let's go with quick april children - take raphanardo's hand - Donatellangel, take raphanardo's hand - he said gently.

Leaving now, the 3 of them go to the april apartment building to speak better without so much danger for the little ninja turtles in the middle of a city that we care to leave them in the light of almost everyone; thinks the middle-aged man, although now he has received notifications of the videos and photos of the 3 big horses throughout the city with their two small and undercover riders ...

\- With the turtles now evil ninjas -

They quickly go up to the apartment where the smell of the little visitor was strongest along with that of the other two small children, the smell was why they were there, their aroma has led them to their hiding place, along with the memory of Raph and I read how guide .. the 4 enter quickly before the humans see him and take photos; They don't want to turn a "recovery" mission to a massacre.

Raphael walks around sniffing the place there are many different smells ... while removing the furniture where the three children can hide, Michelangelo looks in the places that are smaller, Donatello uses his scanners in case they are in more difficult places ... and look for clues that lead to them .. while Leonardo observes the place sniffing ..

Leonardo: He takes a few steps to the bathroom - Guys ... - he says without emotion and picks up the white clothes and smells them - This is theirs .. - He turns around showing the clothes that he holds on the tips of his fingers - They must have hidden in another place - he said seriously.

Michelangelo: Sniff it - Donatellangel and Michetello were here too - he said.

Donatello: Look at leo - The children have been here recently because of the thermal prints, but they weren't alone - he said looking at the readings and then around - There are scratches on the tables, chairs and armchairs caused by claws of a predator or predators - he said takes a feather from the ground - Birds of prey - looks at Mickey and I read, giving him the feather.

Raph just listens while he keeps sniffing until he leaves and quickly enters the garage, where the smell of the children was more in the place or they spent the night because it smelled too much but with other animals ... he finds a fine hair ..

Leonardo: Accompanied by donnie and mickey - Have you found anything raphael? - in front of him.

Raph just spreads the hair strand to Leo, where Donnie scans him and finds something interesting while decoding him, while Mickey sees the place.

Michelangelo: Look at the floor - This place smells like a stable ... - He crosses his arms restlessly.

Donatello: Finish and tease - It's a horse - responds by moving some.

Raphael: Look at Leonardo growling loudly - Let's go hunting .. - He said with a dark smile.

Leonardo: He agrees teasingly and keeps it in one of the pockets of his suit along with the pen .. - Come on guys, they are just little children they can't do anything to us while they're alone ... - He leaves the place, he was mostly depressed by the loss of his two ¨babies¨, but under the whole facade of a leader without fear as before - We don't want anything to happen to them - he responds, looking at the place he feels restless with a slight dizziness as if he knew where he was - We're leaving - he orders.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo: Nod - Hai ... - they follow him to the manhole cover.

Before closing the same lid, raph looks to the hiding place with a mixture of fear and security before following his brothers ... although a new problem presents itself for the 4 turtles ... the children not having the smell of them on top. .. they are completely odorless to look for with their noses ..

\- With the children and with vernon, april and casey apartment, new york -

The man takes the children to the door in April where he knocks while avoiding the three of them from being in the sight of the reporter's neighbors, but one does not trust him much, as one time he met the 4 large turtles.

Raphanardo: He crosses his arms - I hope you don't take us to the wrong place - he said angrily.

Vernon: He pats her on the head - I would never do that with my family - he looks at the reporter opening but without him being able to greet her formally and the tortoise with glasses was hugging the reporter's legs - Enter rapha - enter with raphanardo.

April: Hugs Donatellangel - Hello, good morning, Donatellangel, how did you get here alone without Mickey? - note to raphanardo - Raphanardo, what are you doing with donatellangel? - Vernon looks but before he can speak Michetello uncovers - What is happening Vern? - The question.

Vernon: Sighs and denies - I found them in the middle of the city with Raphael and Leonardo's horses, Raphanardo tells me - he responds with feigned normality - But if they are here it is bad ... - after leaving Michetello on the ground with some codey's toys.

Raphanardo: He approaches - Something bad happened to mom, dad, uncle donnie and uncle mickey ... - he said bravely.

Donatellangel: Nods - As if they ignored us and only sensei splinter - he said scared.

Raphanardo: Look at the two adults - Mama sacrificed herself to keep us safe from what happened ... and gave them orders in case this happened to nozomi e daici, to take us from where I came from, but I'm not going to leave them in this place! - She exclaims bravely - If I can bring Mom back I can a second time .. that's it .. we can help you! - Look at doatellangel.

Donatellangel: Nod - If you did that, I will help you, I will not leave my mom and dad like that - she said like her cousin with yellow / green eyes with a little blue.

Vernon: He kneels - Yes children but, it's more difficult ... - He looks at the reporter who imitates him.

April: Sigh - If they look for them they will use everything in their power to have all three of them .. - Said knowing the boys.

Raphanardo: Nod, think for a while - Then we will get more help to return them as before - he said decidedly.

The reporter cannot believe what she hears as the cameraman, they cannot leave the children but ... how would they help them against 4 siblings mutant ninja turtles likely to be possessed or hypnotized or worse? ... April is going to call to casey to ask boss vincent for help ... vernon serves the kids a decent lunch as codey and michetello were playing ..

The moment of truth is coming ...

TO BE CONTINUE.....

\-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7...


	65. Chapter 65: Looking for help, MINERVA, rock and bebs, rescued orange ..

The 2 children have finished eating ... now they think how "they will bring back their parents", who are now "possessed", the reporter was with codey and michetello giving them both baby food, while vernon helps the children to remember that their parents were older than them or the 4 humans they know ... so it was not directly a good idea; Unless they figured it out.

After a few minutes codey and michetello have fallen asleep in bed for codey's naps after playing a good time, allowing april to join the children and vernon, casey has called a few moments ago from a public phone to say that the Chief will be sending the officers to patrol ..

April: Sitting watching the children's plans or ideas - I can't believe you are 4 and 3 years old - she said with surprise.

Vernon: Look at the woman - How cute? - Look at the notes - Shit ... do you study typography or something? - she mutters.

April: He pinches the man - They are children - he said looking at them - Although I doubt that Raphael would have taught him that hehe - with a small giggle.

The two children cannot help laughing at that, of course, raphanardo has learned since childhood and donatellangel the same ... although not the letter of their parents clearly, their mothers at least strove for a good for humanity for the future.

Donatellangel: Look at raphanardo - Any ideas? - The question.

Raphanardo: Look at it - Look for bebop and rocksteady, they can protect us for the moment - he said - Then we have to see how to get them out of that "thing" that put their white membranes on them - he thinks.

April: Look at the children - Well, then I'll tell case- look at the children who take their jackets - Where are you two going? You have to stay, it is very dangerous that they go out in broad daylight - he said in a tone of scolding.

Raphanardo: Look at donatellangel - Let's go get them - he said to the woman - Goodbye - grab donatellangel to go down the emergency stairs.

April: Watch them come down - And what about Michetello !? - looks at them.

The two of them stop to look at each other, they didn't think about that and they look at her with a tender, sad and manipulative smile ...

Raphanardo and donatellangel: Making eyes or well donatellangel - Take care of him please aunt april, he will be better with you for now - they said.

April: Sigh - Well, Vernon .. go with them - he said to the man.

Vernon: Nod and go down until you get to the children - Don't worry oneil, just stay alert - he said worriedly to the woman.

The children go down alone as their parents have taught them and they go with Vernon's company to where the horses and falcons were waiting for the arrival of their young owner; Of course, not without first covering up well so that no one would see that they are turtles. Raphanardo helps donatellangel to daichi, vernon goes with the boy with glasses and raphanardo with alos2, there was only one problem nozomi .. she was tired.

The reporter appears covering the two children in a personalized baby carriage in a few cases that she has brought the children to Mickey and Donnie's turtles, of course cleaning the smell of the last time with michetello ..

April: Take care of Nozomi's reins - She'll be safe, after all it's my apartment parking lot - she said taking the mare with her.

Raphanardo: Nod - Good, we'll be back as soon as possible - he said seriously, look at Vernon - She needs more help - he said.

Vernon: Sigh - I'm fine with her and the children - gets off of daichi walking away when he snorts.

April: She looks at the two children with concern - Be very careful children - she looks at both of them.

Donatellangel: Nod - Hai - he said affirmatively.

Raphanardo: He nods taking out Leo's phone, he has the April number - We'll call when we're there - he said seriously.

He moves the reins of alos2 gently making him start to advance along with daichi behind him, and a scared donatellangel that little by little began to take the trick on the horses; Nozomi looks at the reporter and the cameraman, who started to arrange things like food for her and water.

\- In the den -

In a dark room, however, filled with candles in a bubble-filled pool, were the blue and orange bandana turtles bathing the ... sensei splinter, who with a martini in hand and allowing the two completely naked turtles to show him off. attend with things like cleaning his coat, giving him massages and touching certain areas ... ¨for the happy end of attention¨ ...

Sensei splinter: While taking a drink from his martini leaning his back against the stomach of the orange bandana turtle - This is life - he said looking at the older turtle between his legs - If this is the best that can happen - looking at the turtle with attention go up and down.

But the door opens stopping the "pleasures" of the rat, but it did not bother much and less did it make the turtle stop.

Sensei splinter: Look who must be guarding the door, it was the turtle with glasses - What happens now? - serious question.

Donatello: He bows - The children have been captured by several security cameras along with what we have seen with ikaros - he said without emotion.

Sensei splinter: Sigh calmly - Well .. - Look at Leonardo who walks away - Go get the children as soon as it gets dark .. - he said knowing that they can be seen - They must be terrified where they are - he said with a somewhat annoying smile.

Leonardo: He nods while wiping his mouth - Hai sensei - bows.

Sensei splinter: He nods away from the orange turtle - Okay, where can they be hiding? - question.

Donatello: Raise your head - In the april oneil apartment - he said seriously.

The sensei smiles as Donnie leaves and Mickey and Leo continue with the "bathroom" of their sensei who is still with his martini in hand ..

\- With the kids -

Donatellangel shows the way or good describes where rocksteady and bebop live, with hayabusa and brown-feathered falcons showing the police premises where the "house / apartment" or base of both mutants was.

Donatellangel: Look at the two-story high security building in the distance - We are already close - grabbing the daichi chair - But we have many people - he said seeing the large number of people.

Raphanardo: Nod - Hold on tight - better grasp the reins of alos2, making it accelerate - That's not a problem - he said.

The two horses continued on their way, the people got out of the way while the two noble animals try not to cause damage until they see some railings that were of the city subway that stood between them and the help to their parents; donatellangel imitates raphanardo in becoming more attached to dachi's back, as this one does with alos2.

People were watching, taking off and filming when the giant animals were about to be injured, the two "riders" do not seem to have control over them, until they jump and use the rail to push themselves higher, without fear, to avoid the fall painful and hurting the people below who see how two great beasts pass over their heads.

They all held their breath, watching, taking photos, talking on cell phones and recording at the same time, when as if time were doing its best to see the precise moment in slow motion that both animals can fall on their legs, together with their horsemen. they fell by force and continued on their way; many applauded, others were criticizing the danger and many were being stalked with the photos and videos of the moment.

Now they were in front of the building ... the cameras in them and with the help of alos2, raphanardo turns on the "bell", some uniformed men come out, and finally a man ..

Police officer in charge: Look at the children - Detective Jones said they would come, I never thought they were children - he said seriously - And more, they would cause so much trouble - he says with disgust.

Raphanardo: He looks at him pissed off along with alos2 - We want to see bebop and rocksteady - he demands.

Donatellangel: With daichi just as annoying - Hey, you can't treat us that way - he said crossed his arms.

Police officer in charge: He lets out a small sarcastic laugh - Well, that doesn't mean what really happens with their ¨mothers or fathers¨, whatever they want to call them - he said with ¨ kindness¨.

A ring is heard and he turns to answer, the doors open, leaving the two horses with children to enter ... leaving the men and the manager outside ... the two children get off the horses when they go to bed. .

Bebop: Blink - Raphanardo raphael? - taking off glasses and sniffing.

Rocksteady: Look at the kids - Donatellangel donatello? - question does the same.

Ron: He goes out to hug the children - Cousins! - wags his tail.

Bebop and Rocksteady: Now very worried - Where are your parents ?! - They ask when smelling that ... they are without the odors of their parents.

Raphanardo: Look at them - They have turned to the side of the rat ... - he said to the two looking at the ground.

Donatellangel: Nods - They started to pay attention to him, and my mom doesn't ... - she said with terror - They want to take us with him and-and ... Uncle Leo said not to let them catch them - she said when she saw raphanardo.

The two children explain how Leo took them out and gave them orders to be safe home, but they did not leave their parents alone ...

Bebop: Look at raphanardo - We will help him - said he stroking the children's heads - They are our nephews after all - smiling go to rocksteady - What do you say? - He said kindly.

Rocksteady: Nods - We owe a lot to your parents and more now ... you must stay in this place, it will be safe for you - he said.

Raphanardo: Denies - We should not help, they will remind us, we can achieve it if we make them remember us - he said.

Donatellangel: Nods - They need us, please don't leave us doing nothing - he crosses his arms.

Rocksteady: Sigh watching bebop, well not even the boar was sure - It could be dangerous, where is your little brother Donatellangel? - question.

Donatellangel: Playing with his hands - With Aunt April? - He says.

Bebop: Look at the time - It's late - he said.

Raphanardo: Open your eyes wide - We must go now and put April to safety - he said taking Donatellangel's hand.

Rocksteady: Nod - Good - he goes for his bat and some keys - Go ahead of you - he said.

Obeying daichi and alos2 go up, the six hawks were feeling the ground to avoid encounters with the greatest, the doors open, it was too late now and they only hope that April and Vernon are well ...

\- With april and vernon already at night -

They hear a knock on the window, April recognizes that ... they are the boys, quickly take codey and michetello to a space made for emergencies, the calls were insistent on their part, and without further ado the reporter opens them, along with an expression calm along with vernon; only when they saw them they noticed what the children were referring to in terms of their eyes and without their bandanas, except for the colors of their clothes and weapons.

April: Smiling - What's up guys, how are you doing? - she asks them.

But they only enter or well two of them, Leonardo and Michelangelo were serious, knowing Leonardo he was naturally serious but not so abrupt, the same with Michelangelo who was not serious at all until the precise moment ... it was not them.

Leonardo: Look around and sniff slowly - Where are the children? - He asks without turning to see the humans.

Vernon: His voice clears - First of all hello, how are you? How long have you not seen each other for a pleasant time? - He said with his charisma something that only the growl of Leo can be heard - And secondly they are not in this house - he said crossed his arms.

Leonardo: He walks around the place and starts calling with a turtle sound.

April: She crosses her arms - They are not there, why haven't they notified anything? - Open the bin of codey's diapers, with disgust.

Michelangelo: Sniff slowly, as he passes by codey's room - .... - listen carefully.

He sees the human child ... purring and calling for his young, but, where Michetello was he was soundless, the light blue-eyed turtle even from his brother ... the two humans were more than hiding their concern; the blue-skirted turtle approaches her.

Leonardo: He looks at her while giving a warning growl - We hope we won't see or meet them here, if they come back ... you know what to do? - He huffed.

April: He nods not with fear but not to hide his disagreement - Yes - he said.

Leonardo: He walks away - Let's go Mickey - he said with a mixture of resentment or remorse for the smelly place, still drinking.

The two of them meet up on the roof with raph and donnie ...

\- With the kids -

They find the turtle truck open, the two half-scared children get off their horses, they have met with Nozomi ... who were nervous and bravely got into the truck .. seeing everything he had, more than anything with their mouths open because of the "motorcycle" that was there.

Raphanardo: He is coming - Wooow, this ... is incredible - he said in a low voice.

Donatellangel: Smiling and nodding - If it is the ¨Minerva¨, papa says it is for when it is grown, it is already finished - he said looking at the solar panels.

Raphanardo: Look at his cousin - Shall we take her? - question.

Donatellangel: Lift your shoulders - Okay ... - he said.

The two go up and as Donatellangel has heard the instructions before his father, they both lie down and see through the solar panels / windows that were these at the same time .. that a control panel was on ..

But suddenly they hear how someone enters silently, only their footsteps, they both move their heads to see who they were ... their parents ... they start the engine ... and they hear Leo's calls ... raphanardo covers his ears, I was about to reply.

The four turtles were surprised when the experimental motorcycle got out of the truck and was followed by the three horses ... now they know they were there, they set off, april worried with vernon they go out with codey and michetello, they are gone ... they call to casey.

Now raphanardo was calmer, while Donatellangel takes them through the traffic of the city as safely as possible ... and further than they can from the truck with four "possessed" looking mutant ninja turtles.

Raphanardo: Look who's following them - We're in trouble - he said seriously.

Donatellangel: Look at an alley where the horses pass - You have to follow them - he said accelerating.

[Energy 35% and 95% humidity]

Raphanardo: He looks with an indecipherable look at his cousin - Does your father have no time to load this thing? - question.

Donatellangel: Looking straight ahead - It's just a prototype - he said dodging the garbage cans - Mama would never leave me with this - happy.

The horses were not seen as the spectacled tortoise hit the brakes, causing the bike to skid a bit in the neighborhood's fenced park, difficult for a truck to reach if they were careless.

Donatellangel: Look around - I think we are safe - he said.

The horses have passed a gate but the wind closes it, or it was not just the wind, a figure falls in front of them in the blinking lights of the playground of the place ... orange ... that's Mickey ...

He takes out his nunchucks and runs to them, the first thing he does is hit the top, the two children are scared when he takes out the kurasigama parts and begins to "dig in half", getting closer to the children.

Raphanardo: Cover donatellangel with his body - Stay quiet - he said while pushing him back.

Donatellangel: Look at one of the controls - Traser gun! - Shoot by pressing the red button.

Some small electrical projectiles hit Mickey ... who squirms a bit and after a few minutes stays still ... the children go out to see what they have done ... or well the machine of his uncle / mad scientist father.

Donatellangel: He shakes it a bit - Mom - worried.

Michelangelo: He rubs his head waking up a bit - Hmm, does anyone know what hit me? - gets hit with a stick bo - Awww my head, my love, what did we say to use that against mom? - Said looking into the eyes of his son.

The boy was full of tears when he went to hug his mother ... who returned the hug ... he missed his baby ... he doesn't know what happened ... but now that he has it, he won't let him go ...

Raphanardo: He's coming - Uncle Mickey, we have to talk - he said seriously.

That voice though .. is the same tone or combination of those of Leo and Raph ... that was not good ...

TO BE CONTINUE....

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6... - static - one......... soul............ save...


	66. Chapter 66: Freedom Negotiation, Daichi VS Raphael, Blue Rescue ... Failed

The two little turtles did not know how to begin to explain everything that happened, well, they were really happy that Michelangelo had "returned" with them and apologizing to him for using the weapons from the machine that they borrowed from the turtle truck in defense; although the orange turtle seemed not to know what has happened in all this time ..

Donatellangel: Hugging his mother's leg - Good thing you came back mom! - with some tears.

Michelangelo: He gets up and sees his chest covered with the loads of the trasers - "Come back", where do we do donatellangel? What are we doing in this place and raphanardo ... where are leo and raph? What happened to donnie? - He asks as he removes one of the clamps but it hurts to be in the nipple - Au !, I need you to explain to me what has happened - he looks at them seriously but still sore.

Raphanardo: Look at the horses entering the area - It will be later - when they approach - We need to go to what April - he said.

He searches daichi e alos2's bag for a chain and ties it to the front wheel of the motorcycle to the saddles of both giant equines to take it to the april department, with the help of Mickey who helped Donnie to make it, being a prototype it was very fragile in certain parts ... like armor / solar panels; Nozomi carries the hawks who were at times exhausted in his chair.

Michelangelo: With donatellangel in daichi - But now from whom do we escape? - Ask more with doubt.

Some lights approach them in the distance, it was the turtle truck, the children get scared getting on the motorcycle closing the shield and the horses pulled it to take it away, while Mickey gets off the horse he was watching with interest, why Would the children run away from their parents or, well, did they take him with them? .. Mickey's "possessed" turtles jokingly ... until he sees them approach them without a more than neutral expression ..

Michelangelo: Look at leo, donnie and raph were with their white eyes - Hi guys, what's up? - She does not see them laugh or anything, their membranes are put to deceive them - Is something wrong? - question.

Donatello: Look at the place - Didn't you see the children? - ask directly.

Michelangelo: Denies seriously - I followed them and everything, but I couldn't catch them - he said seriously - (He has never spoken to me this way) - thinks.

Leonardo: Look at the ground - There are footprints of them - he said.

Raphael: Kneeling looking at the tracks - Heavy horses ... - look at the tire tracks and then at other tracks - They had to pull the thing - he said simply.

Leonardo: Look at Mickey - You will look for him and tell us to come for them, the sensei needs them - he said angrily and seriously.

Michelangelo: He nods - Hai - bows.

Leonardo: Look at Mickey - And Mickey .. the sensei said that if necessary we should use force against them .. but not to kill them ... not yet ... - without emotion.

Makey blinks several times ... use force against the children ... does the sensei want them and for what? Kill them but not yet? He nods while going up to the roof ... watch as they leave before starting to jump, their membranes are removed and desperately seeks the children. These were hidden in a secret alley, they look at it with distrust ..

Raphanardo: With his sais on alos2 - Don't get close - he said threateningly or enough for a four year old.

Michelangelo: He looks at them happy to see them - Children, how do you know that you should hide? luckily they weren't there - he said with a mixture of relief, concern and terror.

Donatellangel: With his bo staff in one hand and the rear weapons command in the other - Stay away until you say something that I know of! - He said seriously or as serious as the three-year-old turtle can be.

Michelangelo: With his hands on his hips, he sighs - I made your father sleep for six months, I did not give him what you are so small and that you should not know about, and I took away your tablet for trying to hack the pot for the fifteenth time in a week - he said with one of his non-existent eyebrows raised.

Donatellangel: Look at raphanardo - She is still my mother - he said simply.

Raphanardo: Look at it - We think you were brainwashed - he said.

They continued on their way to April's apartment .. Mickey has to catch up on everything ..

\- In the april department -

The children have gone to sleep, they were very tired and more with a warm bath to remove the odors from the street, Michelangelo smiled when he saw them sleep and even more when he had his baby in his arms ... he feels relieved now ... .and a warm feeling when having your baby ..; leaves him in bed with his cousin and older brother ..

He was wearing his old "single" clothes, because the one he was wearing was washing and he has taken a bath to get out what his ideas thought they had done to him ...

April: Pour three cups of tea - Makey ... do you want to talk to us? - She asks worried.

Michelangelo: He sits on the sofa next to the woman and takes the cup in his hands - I never thought for a moment that this could happen ... it didn't cross my mind - he looks at you as if he were going to tell the truth.

Vernon: He smiled with consolation - But now you are with us and thanks to them you are safe - he said kindly but looks at him curiously - Luckily you remember something - he said taking a sip of tea.

Michelangelo: Denies - No - he said low - I don't remember anything - he said now louder, making the man spit his tea.

April: With a hand on Mickey's shoulder - Don't worry ... whatever it is, it's better that for the moment we don't know yet ... - she said softly.

Michelangelo: Look at the cup of tea - Sensei ... wants the children for something ... thinks about killing them maybe ... - He said seriously looking at April and Vernon.

Casey: With his hockey stick - Then we get the others back and avoid that ... - He said with a confident smile.

Rocksteady: Nods - The little turtle was very determined, brave not to leave them, they love them very much - he said seriously - Bebs wants to help ... and I'm with him, with you and with those children - he said in a low voice so as not to wake them up.

Everyone watches the children sleep ... they needed more help ... Mickey looks at her drone now igurepaired¨ thanks to donatellangel, how brave raphanardo was and her well-behaved michitello with April ... yes, she would keep the childrenputs on his old bandana.

\- In prison with the boss Vincent -

The next morning in April, Michetello and Codey were taken to the apartment where Bebop and Rocksteady lived, escorted by Casey and Vernon, Mickey went with Raphanardo and Donatellangel to the prison where a friend was already waiting for her thanks to Rocksteady; the horses and hawks help them to reach their destination .. after eating something tasty and thanks to the animal, they knew what to give them.

Now with rocksteady they can enter the prison where the ¨next objective or help¨ was now, in a room with a straitjacket there was nothing more and nothing less than ... karai .. the kunoichi woman of the foot clan. Children are left outside for safety.

Rocksteady: Look at the woman - You're on your lucky day karai ... - Laughing a little - The boss has a proposal for you ... but before you start with your complaints - she said but interrupted him.

Karai: Serious but with a grimace - I don't accept things like that ... I have honor to my clan - she said.

Michelangelo: Appears behind rocksteady - Hello well, whether you want to or not just listen .. - asked making eyes.

Karai: She looks at him seriously - Well ... but you are supposed to be a mom now, you shouldn't be so cute to get them to agree to your demands - she said not interested but curious.

She only hoped that Mickey would tell her everything in his own way ... instead it was like seeing an expert when talking about the problem and about which she was worried as a mother ... it only took 10 minutes for her to explain and she still has some doubts; from what the children see from the outside.

Raphanardo: Sipping cardboard juice - What if she said no? - question.

Donatellangel: Taking a little juice anyway - We convince her - he said simply.

Then they see the orange bandana turtle and the rhinoceros come out, a little pissed off by the woman, then before the door is closed the children sneak away and when Mickey turns around he sees them put the lock on her; the woman just stares at them.

Raphanardo: He gets on the table in front of the woman - Hello - he said.

Karai: She looks at him with ... tenderness - Aww what a cute little thing you are, did your kawaii mommy leave you to convince me? Because I doubt it - she said with annoyance.

Raphanardo: Cough - My name is raphanardo raphael - he said introducing himself - My mother and father, I mean, leonardo and raphael stopped you .. - he said making an angry face with a pout.

Karai: She looks at her blinking - Aww, the son of Leonardo and Raphael .. - She said closing her eyes and opens them suddenly - The son of Leonardo and Raphael ?! - terrified

Donatellangel: He gets on a bit exhausted - We need your help - he said - Hello, I'm donatellangel donatello, son of michelangelo and donatello - he introduces himself.

Well they have it for that face of love / hate in a way that they were sometimes when the new policemen meet them ... now it was time to let him think about it about whether to accept or not ..

\- In Central Park -

The three turtles were in the central park, Mickey wearing a raincoat with scarves and the children were completely wearing the hoods of the jackets, it was the first time for the children who were in this place ... while sitting letting the horses and birds rest a bit ..

Raphanardo: Eating a hot dog, he gives a bit of his sausage to hayabusa and his chicks - Mama has not let me see everything in Massachusetts - he said, seeing the green surroundings, he strokes the head of alos2.

Michelangelo: Smiling sweetly - Leonardo only wants to protect you ... he did the same with us ... - He said looking around, looking at his wrist - Still no anomalies detected - he said low.

Donatellangel: Look at his mother - Mom, can we have a horse? - excited.

Raphanardo looks to the side without thinking ... when from the crowd ... he notices something ... strange that catches his attention, he freezes looking at ... his father ... he is seeing him with those white eyes without emotion and .. he approaches them.

Michelangelo: Laughing as he turns to see raphanardo - Hu, what's up my friend? - Look where he and his happiness turns into terror - Children we must go now - he takes them to the horses.

But daichi looks towards raph's direction, he doesn't let Mickey climb on his back, moving away from his hands and his reins and putting himself in front of everyone where raphanardo was, Mickey climbs on Nozomi ..; raphanardo knows he's seeing raph ...

Raphanardo: With some tears - Daichi ... no - he said about to cry, the stallion does not obey - Come with us ... - he said while tears run down his face.

Alos2 and nozomi run when the sound of trouble approaches them, the turtles just watch as daichi neighs and runs straight to stop raphael ... raphanardo can't believe that raph doesn't recognize daichi ... he would sacrifice himself for them.

Raphael: Snarling - Damn animal! - taking a few steps back.

Daichi dodges the attacks with the sais, but they were only almost centimeters that touched his skin, taking advantage of the moments that were in relation to his hind legs to launch a powerful kick at the turtle every other opportunity; the tortoise got angrier.

One was so much that I throw it against a food cart and souvenirs, the hidden turtle seems dead, Daichi approaches cautiously, sniffing signs of life especially his face ... until his hands take the reins of the black stallion ; daichi tries to escape the grip but the turtle was too strong. And in a quick movement it is possible to climb onto Daichi's chair, who, frightened by negative emotions, tries to escape, but Raph does not make it easy for him.

The horse begins to jump, run and hit what it can to release it, whinny, now more than ever they were recorded, daichi sees some stairs ... he runs until he is close and without further ado ... he drops on his side to take off the turtle; the turtle and the horse are injured.

The turtle gets up with effort but determined to finish off the annoying animal ... while Daichi slowly gets up injured ... a man stands in front of the horse and shoots a smoke bomb, another takes the reins of the stallion to take him to a place sure; the turtle was confused.

Alessander: With his weapon - Quick tachyon - escorting his brother by closing the door.

Tachyon: Gently climb up Daichi and put some harnesses on him for the road - Secured, little sister! - hit the wall where the driver was going.

Aylen: Turn on the transporter - Good - she said while driving - Let's go for nozomi and alos2 - she said.

While with Mickey, Donatellangel and Raphanardo, they were escaping from the possible ambush, until the turtle truck was at their side, just as they were passing through an alley, the neigh of alos2 along with the silenced screams of Raphanardo; nozomi turns around scared, hayabusa trina angry along with her falcons.

Michelangelo: Look angrily at Leonardo - Drop it !! - takes out his kurasigamas nunchucks.

Leonardo: He gets off alos2 with raphanardo - .... - steps on the perfectly positioned lid to escape.

Michelangelo: Look at donatellangel - Go to the base I'll come back with raphanardo! - go down to the sewers.

Donatellangel was scared and obeys, hayabusa cannot enter the sewers, neither she nor her chicks, but now she has to take care of nozomi, alos2 and donatellangel, she fulfills the word of her dream ..

\- With raphanardo and leonardo -

It has been about 5 minutes while leonardo has raphanardo in his power, he takes him to the den but did not count that the child would bite him strongly, raphanardo manages to free himself from the grip of his ¨supported mother¨ .. falling to the cold floor of the sewer and walking away ..

Raphanardo: With tears - Mama come back with me! - he yells - Let's get dad and let's finish with this! - with sais in hands but trembling, she does not want to attack her mother.

Leonardo: He is getting closer - I lost one of my children a while ago ... - he said coldly, he takes out his katana - And now I just want to be with you ... my baby, I don't want us to be apart again - he said in a ¨family tone ¨ while making turtle sounds - Mommy wants us to be together - makes the sound more.

The little turtle was paralyzed ... he did not know what to believe, he slowly approached whom he "recognizes as his mother", there was little left to take his mother's hand ..

Raphanardo: Look at his mother's face, there are no blue eyes - You're not a mom yet - he said seriously - But let's be together ... come with me and let's get dad - he said smiling a little.

The sound of a threatening growl, which quickly raphanardo avoided the edge of his mother's katana, something approaching makes Leonardo take out his other katana, who approached was Mickey, taking raphanardo in his arms and kicking Leonardo against the sewer wall

Michelangelo: Hug raphanardo tightly - He's your son! - he yells when he sees that he was scared.

Leonardo: I was with .. an expression of surprise .. at the child's words when I analyze them, he takes his katanas - The sensei says it is not - he said angrily.

Michelangelo: He walks away with him - Well, you must ask your heart and your instincts why he is your son! - gets on his skateboard.

The white-eyed turtle was going for the boy ... but he stays still .. he lets him go, he would have another chance despite the sensei's punishment ... but his heart hurt a lot ..

\- In the bebop and rocksteady department -

They were all concerned with the amber / blue-green eyed boy who has not stopped crying since he arrived, disconsolately and Mickey explains what happened ..

Raphanardo: Crying - Maaaamiiiii !!!! - He shouted as he calmed down, choking a little.

April: She tries to calm him down - She just wasn't your mommy yet, you have to try ... - she said.

Michelangelo: I was hugging him - Now raphanardo, we'll get Leo back - he whispered.

Bebop: I also carried it - We will bring your mother, I promise Rapha - he said softly.

They have been achieved with friends from Massachusetts, who met those from New York, what a surprise that it was thanks to hayabusa who flew by leading the way; aylen went to comfort raphanardo as well ..

Aylen: huge him - Leo will come back with us - she said softly with the love of a mother.

Raphanardo looks at Daichi who was lying on his side while Tachyon checks him with the help of Vernon and his brother, he approaches him where he was together with Nozomi and Alos2, they were treating his wounds ..

Alessander: Helping his brother - Will he recover? - question.

Tachyon: He sighs heavily - It all depends on him now ... if he doesn't get up in the next few hours ... he will have to be sacrificed - he said simply.

Raphanardo comes closer to pat Daichi's head ... everyone is silent ..

\- In another place in complete darkness -

It was already night and lifting the cover of the sewers the form of the old rat emerges, fixing its outfit ... but it did not count that when walking ... thinking of all the "disappointments" that the four turtles have failed, losing one completely, orange precisely, the one with blue almost, the one with red a little injured and purple still intact ...

Meeeeeowwww !!

A large black cat in the sense of a species is thrown at him, to "try to eat him", that even years of ninjutsu were nothing against a fierce cat, but with a device in his tunic he manages to remove it .. but now in another way he observes the cat run away ..

TO BE CONTINUE....

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5..... .............


	67. Chapter 67: Almost Caught, Chief Vincent, Hayabusa on Defense .. Two Canines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... posseds leo and raph are reallly bad....

It was early in the morning and everyone was preparing for everything that could happen that day, April and Codey and without forgetting Michetello and Ron, they were going to a facility that the chief Vincent allowed access for security reasons, as he has provided help to to keep the remaining "possessed" turtles at bay, she wants to know herself who they were most interested in finding; leaving bebop, rocksteady, casey, vernon, alessander, tachyon, michelangelo, donatellangel and the ¨first or responsible according to splinter¨ ... raphanardo.

Who was there since 3:00 am to go see daichi, who has not gotten up yet from his bed where he was surrounded by nozomi, alos2, hayabusa and the little brown hawks of this one .. who were worried about the black stallion with the newly operated leg to save his life .. only until he wants to get up ..

Raphanardo: Caress Daichi's neck - I'm sorry - she said sadly, passing her hand through it to her head - I know ... that dad, she didn't want to do it ... she wouldn't hurt you.- she said seriously.

He feels a gentle touch and then more, nozomi licks his head along with alos2, who was lying next to his father to support him and take care of him, daichi tries to stop but his leg was not as healed as he would have liked ... making him let go a whinny of pain; slowly or well abruptly lies down on the straw bed.

Raphanardo: Hug Daichi's head - You're going to hurt yourself more ... please don't do it until you feel it's okay - he said worried and pleading - I don't want to lose my remaining family ... please - come in soft sobs.

The black horse stays still, he does not want to see his little owner cry ... now alos2 must be careful, something that when I read he took away his turtle friend had terrified him by failing to protect him ... lowering his head in shame and afraid, he is surprised by the hug to his head .... with soft words that it was not his fault and pampering; a beautiful scene that a soft touch draws the attention of those present, they have spent hours looking for it.

Michelangelo: He approaches his nephew - Hello .. - He said softly looking at Daichi who was asleep - Is he okay? - Asks gently.

Raphanardo: He nods but without seeing Mickey, he was sad - Yes - he said only.

Michelangelo: She carries him in her arms - Let's go get something to eat, you must be full for today - in a motherly way she takes him to where the kitchen was, where they were already waiting - We will save your mother and father, Leonardo and Raphael no They will let their little gift be hurt by anyone, "he said.

Raphanardo: It hides in Mickey's neck - And because of them? - He asks without thinking before reaching the kitchen and feeling that they hug him more.

Michelangelo: I'm sorry - what do you want to eat? - The question.

Raphanardo: Playing with his fingers - Cereal, toast and eggs with sausages - he said shyly.

While everyone laughed a little, while he made an intimidating face like his father who was adorable, when Mickey served him breakfast it was more and he is a vivid copy of Raph when he ate all that alone, Donatellangel ate something similar but he only ate bread, milk and eggs ..; under that happiness raphanardo sees the reality that they were worried about his missing mother, father and uncle ..

\- A little more like 10:30 in the morning -

April has left with Codey, Ron and Michetello, leaving only Mickey, Donatellangel, Casey, Vernon, Bebop, Rocksteady and Raphanardo at the base to come up with a plan to rescue at least one other turtle and have him on her side; Tachyon, Aylen and Alessander were taking care of the stubborn stud who, injured, does not want to stop doing her job.

Casey: Look at Mickey - I'll take the children with the boss then - she said seeing the rhinoceros and wild boar - You make sure we're okay, we go in, we go out and that's it - she said high-fiving Mickey's hand.

Michelangelo: Nods - The children are coming back and there are no problems - he said with a smile.

Vernon: Carrying two suitcases with wheels for the mission - Until Leonardo discovers us first and escaping will be difficult, two Raphael, you know that you don't have to go into details - he said all were silent, it was true - Or three, good old Donatello. - He said - He can't cause as much damage as Leonardo and Raphael ... - He said laughing.

Bebop: Nod - You have a valid point - he said seriously.

Rocksteady: laughs - We can leave the two of you while we take the kids - jokingly.

Vernon and Casey: You see them - But it's not funny! - with children in arms.

Michalangelo: Applaud - Well let's get going - he said firmly and seriously, go up to Nozomi - We go out, we talk and we all come back together - he said.

And so they left in the cars, mickey in nozomi with alos2 and hayabusa in the skies this time alone, leaving daichi to recover only with the three humans who were taking care of them ... praying that everything did not go to hell; Hayabusa chicks stay to support the kind giant ..

\- With the boss vincent -

She was in her office talking to a girl who hid her face with a jacket, but her secretary calls her about the "special issue", allowing the girl to go during the sermon to where she has always been ... in all places walking and drawing the architectures that they find interesting or random drawings; with her backpack and her trusty bat.

\- With casey, vernons, raphanardo and donatellangel -

The children were waiting as long as they could without messing with anything in the boss's royal office, while they were under the surveillance of the two male friends and part of the family, the door opens and a few steps raphanardo listens; who wears his hood on.

Chief Vincent: Smiling a bit serious - Detective Jones, little Donatellangel and Fenwirck Falcon - she said walking to her desk - A pleasant surprise to have you visit - she said kindly.

Casey: Nods crossed her arms - The children have made a long trip here boss, and the one you want to meet more - she said looking at the hooded man.

Vernon: Stroke donatellangel's head - Makey said to take him to entertain himself - he said in code.

Donatellangel: Smiling - Boss Vincent my cousin is a bit nervous ejje - he looks at it for sure.

Chief Vincent: Smiling for the tenderness - Nice to meet you, can I know your little name? - he gets close to him.

Raphanardo looks at the blonde woman, puts his hands to his hood and shyly takes it off to see the woman who looks surprised.

Raphanardo: He looks into her eyes extends his hand into a fist - Raphanardo Raphael, I am the son of Raphael and Leonardo - he said firmly.

Chief Vincent: Smiling and responding to the greeting with the same gesture - Rebbeca Vincent Chief of the New York City Police Department, we will bring back your parents and yours donatellangel - kindly doing the same gesture with the other children - Thank you very much to both for saving Michelangelo - he said with relief.

Raphanardo: Nod - Do you know anything about the female ninja? - question.

The ventilation slit opens, dropping a young woman, wearing parts of a ninja outfit and a ... sweatshirt and sweatpants? ... but because of her hair it was ...

Karai: He stands firm - Perimeter secured, no one infiltrated and everything is going well madam - he said with a firm voice.

Chief Vicent: She stands up and smiling - That answers your question children - she said seeing how they go towards her.

Raphanardo and Donatellangel: Happy wagging their tails - Karai-san! - They said, although Donatellangel was hugging her and raphanded her like a raph clon.

Karai: Flushed, she looks away - I only do it because with her parents it's a problem if we don't know who controls them - she said seriously.

The two men could not avoid recording that moment, one of the greatest enemies of the turtles ... she allowed herself to be convinced by two small clones of her enemies to death, the boss was happy, the children were safe ..

When they left, the female ninja left some things on the boss's desk worried ...

Karai: Looking at the serious blonde woman - This ... is alarming - he said showing the notes and all the things he got - It's from baxter stockman, an "experiment" ... when they got their processing from Japan - he said .

The boss vincent was now terrified, all these things have to be deciphered ... and she sends them to the one who can best solve it ... april oneil ... karai obeys and goes to where the woman is sheltered ...

\- In the den -

The rat was upset, because his opportunity to have one of the three children or to have the orange one back have been spoiled, he turns to see the turtle kneeling in front of him with his head down, next to the most big red in the same way ..

Sensei splinter: Slap Leo - Is that what I have trained you for for so many years ?!, so that you will disappoint me again ?! - yells.

Leonardo: Lower your head - Gomene, I promise it will not happen again and I will bring the sensei children .. - he said.

Sensei splinter: He takes it by the neck with his tail - You are completely useless when you don't give orders - he said almost imprisoning his neck - I should kill you but I still need you - he lets go.

Leonardo: He nods when he leaves it - H-hai sensei - he said seriously.

Sensei splinter: Look at Raphael - And you, because of you, you are now discovering your location - taking his hand in a key that makes him complain - You just had to kidnap the scar boy like this useless good for nothing, I see why they had to that child, they are equally useless - with his tail he squeezes his neck.

Raphael: Without defending himself - H-hai sensei .. no ... know .. he will re ... pe..tir - between cut.

Sensei splinter: He lets go, turning around angrily still - Donatello - he said.

Donatello: Bows - Hai sensei - polite.

Sensei splinter: Look at the screens - Look for those kids tonight - he said.

The turtle takes one last bow before taking some things from his laboratory and going until they were more or less ...

\- Back to base -

The boys returned without setbacks, to the relief of those who made sure that nothing was out of the ordinary, especially with the children who were bored by being in the "hideout" for safety so early.

Michelangelo: Talking to April, Codey and Michetello - Donatellangel, your otouto wants to talk to you - he said to his son on the couch with his cousin.

Bebop and rocksteady: They were talking the same with rum.

Raphanardo: Watching TV with annoyance - It was more fun to go outside - arms crossed.

Donatellangel: He gets up - But we are sure - he said seeing him nod and smiling a little he goes to his mother - Oka-san, nee, otouto - he said happily.

Raphanardo smiled a little, he would have been happy to be like that with his little brother or sister, he looks at the coffee table with some hot chocolate sadly, his mother would be fine with his brother or sister in his arms and his father would not be so angry ¨for taking the blame on himself¨ ..

Casey: Sitting next to him - You know you look like your father - seeing the boy's face of insult with one of his fangs protruding from his mouth - And your mother hemmm ... - he thinks.

Vernon: Drinking coffee - You are a ... 5% of your mother and the remaining 95 to your father - he said, seeing how the little one pouts - But you are a good leader like Leonardo - he said.

Raphanardo goes to the kitchen where Aylen was, who was making some cookies, he turns to see Raphanardo drinking straight from the gallon of milk, something that I read has told him a lot, a lot, a lot that he can't help because of his liking for it; things that were only at certain times ...

Aylen: She takes a plate and serves him some cookies - I think that little milk would taste better with some cookies - she gives them to him seeing how happy he is.

After about 15 minutes I finished with all the cookies along with donatellangel and the gallon of milk, Bebop was teaching them a bit of weapons under the supervision of Michelangelo, who had experience with weapons and children ... his children were a danger; and something that raphanardo remembered of his mother for always wanting to protect him.

He approaches where nozomi, alos2 and daichi were ...

Tachyon: Looking at Daichi's leg, worried - He needs more time, but he hasn't stopped yet ... - Worried about his best friend, the ¨Tiny Hayabusa Hawk¨, he moves his leg a little, searches with his hands to find a needle - This will get better .. - he murmurs.

Alessander: With alos2 and nozomi watching carefully - Do it quickly, don't see the children - he said worriedly.

Raphanardo: He appears serious - What are they doing to daichi? - worried.

Tachyon: Smiling a little - Just a medicine for pain .. he will soon have to stop to get better - he said carefully injecting the medicine.

Raphanardo: Nods - I hope so .. - He caresses his snout.

Daichi wags his tail a little ... that medicine was very relaxing for his sore leg, with a quick movement he stood up without setting his injured leg on the ground ... Tachyon was surprised as was his brother, but raphanardo was happy .. .

\- Overnight -

The children were sleeping in a room, which Mickey was aware of as much as he can, being his routine to be aware of Michetello but without him, here he has to be aware of his son and nephew, Aylen was asleep just like her brothers and casey e vernon with april; TV was on low volume with the three mutants ...

Rocksteady feels something strange and goes to investigate, suddenly a downturn in the light and he returns shortly after, leaving bebop and michelangelo are worried running to see the children, if only they had ... bebop turns on the light of a flashlight and mickey freezes ..

Michelangelo: Look at the empty bed - They are not there! - Seeing under the bed and everything, he does not need light, his eyes are adapted to shadows and darkness - They are not here - he said, breathing rapidly.

Bebop: He sniffs the place, but hugs the turtle seeing that he was going into shock - Rocksteadyyyy, I need help! - Try to cry out to the turtle, that's when the light comes.

Everyone woke up scared, rocksteady carrying Mickey in his arms, who seems to be fighting against something .. and they must keep him as far away from him from turning to the side of the rat again; With a call the solution is on the way at the moment ...

\- In an alley near the premises -

A figure passed near her, ran carrying something and with great insistence, that was seen by the girl who passed by and has hidden behind a garbage container while the being forcibly entered a place called moon palace ... girl takes her bat with both hands ... getting ready to go into action ..

\- In the local -

Raphanardo: She yells but her voice does not come out through the duct tape on her mouth, her hands tied equally and without her weapons.

Donatello: He looks at him with hatred - You will not escape little vermin - he said with venom as he tries to tie the other one who did not leave and had to keep the two of them all the way here - Shut up! - Said to the one who was now writhing like a worm.

Donatellangel: Kicking and even biting - I want to go back to my mother! - While she manages to bite Donnie's hand to get off the table where she was and hide in the low light.

Donatello: Look at his hand with a little blood - Brat ... - he said taking his bo stick and a kunai - If you don't go out now ... the boy who is here will pay for it - he said seriously walking and seeing the whole place.

Donatllangel: He tries not to make noise, he sees some things on a shelf beyond a door and a table on casters - Mmmhmmm - pushes it.

The sound is loud when Donatello passes by the sound of pots and cups falling to the ground, he runs there to see if it was the brat who tripped because of the low light .. raphanardo was upset but helpless without being able to do something; someone takes it and hides it on another table.

Raphanardo: He looks scared but recognizes that face - Mmmm mmm (Donatellangel, but ...) - he stops when he sees the sign of silence.

Donatellangel: With a knife in hand, but he leaves it to remove the tape from his mouth -We will go out together - he said nodding.

The two hear more noises and quickly run to the exit, but donatello catches raphanardo who does the same as his cousin, but the kunai on his neck makes him stay still ... hidden donatellangel stays to think and sees where he was behind a door that said freezer ... and sees donnie open the door still with raphanardo in hands.

Mira another cart takes it and with all his strength makes it advance until it collides with Donnie, managing to free Raphanardo, who helps him up, both lock Doantello in the freezer making a turtle ladder, on time ...; the knocks against the door were loud ..

???: With his bat - Stop there little motherfuckers ?! - he yells - Who the hell have you two locked up !? - said the voice.

Donatellangel and Raphanardo: Breathing hard - We must go! - Listening to the door more, and slipping away from the stranger - If we were you, we wouldn't stay that long! - they run from the alley.

???: Follow them - Stop kids! - He catches one by his arm, the biggest really - Child .. turtles? - He looks at it carefully.

Donatellangel: Take his cousin's other arm - We must go to my mother - it feels weird ... something was wrong with his mother.

???: Put down your bat - So they're in danger? - She said seriously - What are their names? - lets go of raphanardo.

Raphanardo: He rubs his wrists - Raphanardo and donatellangel - he said without much confidence - And who are you? - question.

???: Smiling - I'm Rosi - he said.

They look at the cover of a sewer, that's the safest they can be at the moment ... and more when it dawns ... above them they were watching ... the peregrine falcon that has followed the intruder, the children were fine and taking advantage left the lid open go into it; the children are surprised when they see her and she lets them accompany them ...

\- A while later with donatello -

The freezer door opens, as someone approaches that the fully or well semi-frozen tortoise was on the ground in a fetal position, trying to keep warm from his body, a loud growl is heard as he opens his white eyes. .

Donatello: Shivering from the cold - B-b-why ... y-t-t-it took t-so long? - Angry but grateful as he warms up slowly - Those brats will pay me, you'll see - shivering from the cold.

Leonardo: Sitting at the table where the children were about to be tamales, observing the small holster with the weapon both in his hands - (Why would that child have this?) - He thinks when he finds two colors intertwined in the handle, it was more as if ... he felt a warmth - We just follow the sensei's orders, leaving the problem in ¨your hands¨ - he said seriously to hide his doubts and sadness - (It is a trap of that child, I know he tries to manipulate me) - he keep the gun holstered.

Raphael: He drops it on the ground and takes a few steps back, laughing maliciously - You have failed ... accept it nerd - he said with some bandages on his right hand - (How much are you doing seeing that?) - He thinks, but does not look at the tortoise.

A phone rings and in that the three answer ...

/ Sensei splinter: Sitting in the chair in front of the screens -Good news? - He makes a face for the silence and seeing the orange bottle blink and alter - Come back useless - he said angrily. /

The three: They look at their phones - Hau sensei - they said taking their things and leaving.

\- With Mickey and the others -

They have found where the children were taken and because of the damage ... it was clear that it was not by Leonardo and Raphael, if it weren't for the little piece of purple cloth ... bebop and rocksteady sniff the whole place, if the children were, donatello and someone else ..

Michelangelo: Hug Michetello - Where will raphanardo and donatellangel be? - Scared seeing his baby and kisses his forehead - Thanks for being with me - more calm.

While outside, tachyon and alessander were with two special canines and the children's jackets they wore these days, they smell and are quickly released to search for the lost little galapagos.

\- With the kids -

They have been walking for hours and stop in the depths of the sewer when they find a strange door ...

TO BE CONTINUE...

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4...... - static - what.... a.... sensei...


	68. Chapter 68: Who Are You ?, Rescue Plan Blue 2, Daichi and Alos2 Vs Raph

The two turtle children and the girl are amazed by what they see ... in front of them, a large metal door ...

\- In the lair of the turtles -

Not everything turns out as one thinks, and more when the rat has many doubts about how they could defeat the biggest villain in New York City and a light gelatinous gum flavored with hentai tentacles, it was not to be expected from them. .. and less of the supposed genius; something you can't help but correct as you can and it tastes very good ...

Sensei splinter: Growling looking at the purple with glasses - Are you supposed to be the smartest of the four? You let the brats escape and the more you let yourself lock yourself in a freezer - angry with this one.

The purple turtle tries its best, but it was shaking for some reason, it was already completely thawed ...

Donatello: On your knees with your head lowered - It will not be repeated ... - he said.

Leonardo: Likewise with one knee on the ground - We will catch the sensei children and bring them to you as ordered - he said seriously.

Raphael: As I read - We will bring the brats at all costs - he said in a dark tone.

Sensei splinter: He strokes his black beard, his brown fur was slowly turning gray - Hurry up, I don't have all day, a lot of useless people .. - Seeing Leonardo - But you, Leonardo ... I have plans when you return ... with or without the brats - he said in a perverted tone - Now if you get out.

The three turtles bow ...

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello: He gets up with a last bow - Hai sensei - they are going to wait for something to happen.

They must wait, they will train and be aware of what happens with the sewer cameras, if they all go at once the children will be able to flee faster, however, if they are cornered, the sensei smiles maliciously ... with each one of the jars in hands; the orange one flashes in different intensities.

\- With Mickey and the others -

The orange turtle was losing control, sometimes when they spoke with it, one of its eyes had a half membrane in its eye or it was completely white now well known dangerous, sometimes it spoke too fast or leaned back to things while biting her lip; luck was michetello with him ... but ... how much doubt ...?

Michelangelo: Looking at nothing - Have they found the children? - question.

Alessander: He denies seeing his brother - They haven't stopped yet ... - He said worried.

Tachyon: Seeing the signal - Not yet, but they are looking - he said calmly.

Aylen: It brings him closer to Michetello who starts to walk a little - I remember when raphanardo started walking, ejjee, he got into a lot of trouble - he said with a soft laugh.

Michetello slowly walks up to his mother .. although stumbling a bit but with a smile he always gets up .. and reaches his mother, Mickey gently hugs him ... it was the first time he did it ...

Michelangelo: He kisses his forehead - I'll save your brother and your cousin ... - he kisses those chubby cheeks with a few freckles.

April: Put a hand on Mickey's shoulder - We will find them - she said - Casey and Vernon will take them to where it is closest, as we planned - she said softly.

Casey and Vernon were with everything ready, they just hoped that the orange turtle recovered enough, he must leave the baby in the hands of the girls to take care of him in defense and protection, to be able to go for the other two.

Bebop: Hug Ron - Good little pig, you will stay with them and listen to them - smiling, go to Mickey - Ready? - Look at her husband.

Rocksteady: She nods with a suitcase full of weapons - Ready my meatloaf - watching Ron make a mess, she moves her hair - Makey? - look at the turtle along with bebop.

Michelangelo: He looks at Michetello and sighs - Yes - leaves him sitting on the beanbag - I'll be back soon my love - he said softly.

April and Aylen: They see them leave but hear a commotion.

Daichi and alos2 run off taking advantage of the fact that the car exit door was open, that's why alessander and tachyon come out, who were preparing the big black male for some exercises for his leg, but they never thought that both would escape ..

\- With raphanardo, donatellangel and rosi -

The door was large and made of metal, it said: ¨Danger, emergency, damage¨ ... but, in kanji ...? It was not more like a higarama .. thinks raphanardo and more agreed Donatellangel was, while the girl with a bat was inspecting how to enter; it was the only thing that could be a safe path to wherever the children take her.

Rosi: Looking for some places - It's closed ... - He said looking for how to open.

Raphanardo: Hit the metal - Mmmm, but it sounds hollow ... - puts his ear.

Donatellangel: Look a little more at the junction of this - If it can be moved - look at a kind of keyboard on the wall.

By stepping on a few buttons ... the door slowly opens to the side with a loud sound, it was a dark place ... they pass slowly until the lights appear slowly ... along with what were from other things ...

Rosi: Blink, the light was something strong - There is ... - without moving away from the children.

Raphanardo: Looking around when the light became less annoying - This is ... - he said.

Donatellangel: With his mouth open - A laboratory - he said.

The machines were working, it seems to be continuously from what they see, there were papers on a desk and they come to see what they can find ... a computer ... and many papers ...

Raphanardo: Watching the equipment off - Can you see what it has? - ask the girl.

Donatellangel: He turns it on - Mom tells me to be careful with unfamiliar things .. - watching the girl.

Rosi: He sits down after looking at some papers - They are ... some tests ... - He said to type and enter one of the folders.

The children were running around with a sheet in hand, looking for the respective teams that would give them an idea of what they were or for what ... finding curiously against the light ... a logo ... one that raphanardo has heard his mother and father say, Donatellangel was always seeing these things with his mother and father for being his enemies; the foot clan ...

Raphanardo finds a kind of red button, remembering what happened at home when he accidentally pressed a red button out of curiosity, turning off laptops, turning off the TV, turning off the cava ... and he walks away when he remembers his mother's scolding ; but his father's stubborn urge takes over and presses him ..

Something opens, and the three of them realize through the cold dense smoke that comes out of a large cylinder that has been opened ...

???: Coughing - .... - Looks at the place with surprise.

Take a few steps outside, how he got there ... the smoke slowly went away ...

Raphanardo: With an angry look - You ... - just said more with fear.

Donatellangel: Scared - R-rapha ... - said scared Rosi was with her with her bat.

???: He blinks several times, something was wrong with his eyesight - My children? - question.

The being views them with ... appreciation ...

\- With Mickey, Bebop and Rocksteady -

Running through the sewer system following the signals that were from the two canines ... they were close, they could smell the rhinoceros and the wild boar, but more the orange turtle who was a little further ahead ..

Michelangelo: Sniffing - They are close - he said happily.

Bebop: Smiling continues running - Well, I hope you are safe - follow the turtle.

Rocksteady: Looking to the sides - Ho o ... - said only.

They have been through cameras ...

\- With the children, the girl and the stranger -

It was something .. shocking for the children .. who now see the stranger with a certain degree of fear, strangeness and panic to a certain degree, without their weapons or something they knew well to defend themselves there was only the human rosi ..

???: He blinks when he saw the children - I think they are not my children - he caresses his beard while his ears move - But they are not completely strange either - he said seeing the two.

Raphanardo: He stands in front - Stay away! - He exclaims with determination in attack position.

Donatellangel: He blinks ... his eyes ... - He seems familiar to me - tries to remember.

???: He smiled kindly for that little comment - And you two too for me - he said approaching.

Rosi: Confused - Wait, who are you? - serious question and ready to attack.

¿¿¿???: Seeing the little ones - I think this is a serious problem - he said stroking his beard - And I know you are scared young lady - I just have to say that I want to solve this problem in the most fair way .. - he said this.

But they were interrupted ..

Woof Woof grrrr kaaa !!

Raphanardo: Hearing that - Can it ... be possible? - he wonders aloud.

At that, the big hairy she-wolf, the small yellow-orange dog and the bird of prey that is thrown at the "man" who has just come out of the tube appears through the door.

Raphanardo: Run to hug the two dogs while the peregrine falcon was with the man - Umi! Sachiko! - He said happily - Hayabusa! - He said when the bird perches on the wolf's back.

Donatellangel: He blinks when he sees an unusual being with the group - And a ... black cat? - Shakes his head - Now there are two .. - He said surprised.

Rosi: Take the cat with a collar - Neko-kun - she said hugging it carefully - Woow, it's your brother neko, cat-kun - she said with surprise.

¿¿???: He approaches them with a staggering step - We must escape now - he said seriously.

An alarm is activated ... the girl the cats, the two turtle children together with the dogs and the bird followed the .. mouse man through the sewers ..

\- In the den -

Donatello's computers set off danger alarms, there were "intruders" in the sewers, but they weren't the children, they were actually a rhinoceros, a wild boar and an orange bandana turtle ..

Donatello: Seeing - Leonardo, intruders in the sewers! - Take his things.

Leonardo: Nods - Be ready in case you are the brats - he said seriously and without emotion.

Donatello: Denies - They are a boar and a rhinoceros, with Mickey - said the latter angrily.

Leonardo: Seeing sensei - .... - He looks at him waiting for orders.

Sensei splinter: Smiling evil and angry - Follow them and we will find the children - squeeze the jars, look at Raphael - You have a separate mission - he said.

The turtles part ...

\- With the kids -

They were following the rodent man, who guides them but the cameras had already detected him, he helps the girl up and then the animals, but when he was going after the children some ninja stars interrupted their escape.

The children were terrified while the rodent man was more like calm but worried when he saw, they were Leonardo and Donatello, the children took the rodent by the rodent who quickly carried them in his arms to run away. On the way they come across what the rodent recognizes as a working pure water service station, he goes through the safe part while telling the children to continue to the other side by the wall, entertaining the turtles .. possessed ...

The children do what they were ordered to do but then they see ... Bebop and rocksteady accompanied by Michelangelo, who is shocked to see who it was that was beating the leading genius turtle; He'll just help the children, bebop and rocksteady go after the turtles ... and the rodent.

The rhinoceros and the wild boar begin to fight against the katana turtle and the bo, but at the same time the rodent man, who was controlling and inadvertently attacking the other two, in that they neglect the katana turtle who begins to climb to catch one of the two children ..

Leonardo: He begins to call raphanardo with his turtle call, seeing how he stays still shaking his head - Come little one .. - He said low hurrying.

???: Note to the blue skirt turtle approaching the children - Let go of me the child is in danger !! - with its tail caught by the rhinoceros.

Bebop and rocksteady: They look at the turtle with fear and looking for it - Oh oh - they said releasing the rat and seeing that the other was not there.

Donatello: It was on the valve control panel, it opens them.

The current becomes strong making everything shake, and terrifying the children more ..

Michelangelo: He takes out a kunai and throws it at Leonardo, but Leonardo uses his katana to protect himself - Leave them alone! - He continues to advance but almost stumbles.

Donatellangel: He was close to his mother, he turns to see raphanardo - Cousin !! - Calls him - Raphanardo come quickly !! - He said as he took Mickey's hand.

Raphanardo: He tries but he was completely paralyzed, someone catches his leg - Let go of me !! - tries to get away.

Leonardo: He pulls it with him, they fall into the stream.

The current carries them away, the rhinoceros and the wild boar throw the spectacled turtle against the wall on the other side of the place, activating some cells to keep it entertained to go out, while Mickey begins to return to safety with her son.

Michelangelo: With donatellangel attached to it - Nooo !! - With tears he sees the current - We must do something - he said.

Bebop: Sigh - We have to look for them - he said seriously.

Rocksteady: Look at the purple turtle who tries to climb the fence - But we must go now - he said carrying the rodent man.

???: He denies, but he was tired - Everything will be fine, the little one can do it alone - he said.

The four of them leave quickly or before the one in purple figures out how to free himself from his cage.

\- In a nearby park -

The girl was walking worried about the less crowded park ... only if it were not that she felt stared ... or really hunted and somehow, she tries to forget what happened since it was not real, she did not meet two turtle children and they pulled a giant rat out of a container like in science fiction movies; she feels like they take her by the arm in a rough way and turns to see a hooded man with a scarf and mask.

Raphael: Snarling at the girl's chocolate brown eyes, her eyes glow yellow in warning - Where are the damn brats?! - Squeeze a little, sniff the girl, she smells a little like a turtle and more sewers.

Rosi: Try to get out - Let go of me !! - she shouts but squeezes her arm more - Help !! - shouts.

But suddenly she is released when something hits what she understands was another giant turtle, she hit the ground, but was more curious and surprised when what hit it was ... a horse.

Raphael: Take out your sais - You're not that damn animal - she said when she saw that it wasn't that.

Her skin was black with her white legs, mane and tail ... it was alos2, who was annoyed whinnying rebellious .. annoyed and angry she throws herself at Raphael, taking advantage of the fact that she was lighter than her father can move faster.

Chief Vincent: Take Rosi's hand - Come on! - takes it away.

She looks at the horse for the last time.

\- With Leonardo and Raphanado -

The current carries them deeper and deeper from the sewers, until the turtle comes out to take air with the little one in his arms who tries to separate himself from it, but the largest does not let go at all ... sinking them both again ..

\- With alos2 and daichi vs raph -

Alos2 was tiring Raphael, but he has already been exhausted a lot while he tries to stop the one in red from reaching him, he almost bumps into what was some stairs that were more; Raphael grinned wickedly.

But he is attacked again by another this time it was daichi who was waiting for his son to be in trouble, turning around for when the tortoise got up disoriented to kick him with his hind legs to send them to a kind of monument; the steed approaches his best friend to sniff him, he does not want to kill him.

But annoying the turtle more, who catches the head of the steed, but it is released from its grip and both steeds move away for safety ... a shot hits the turtle, but does nothing ..

Alessander: Shoot raph - Get away from them !! - He shouts shooting where he remembers it was not "so hard".

Tachyon: Open the container door - Daichi and alos2 enter !! - shouts.

Rosi: See how the turtle approaches the two humans - No .. - whispers.

But shooting from the other side were the chief Vincent and with her team of infiltrated policemen, drawing a bow and arrow, she tries to hit one of the two stallions, they take care of driving the turtle away so that the horses can climb and quickly disappear from the place. .. the turtle growls ... he has to return when he sees that people or trasuntares begin to take his picture, his suit was torn ..

\- With leonardo and raphanardo -

The turtle manages to get out with what the sensei has referred to many times as his "lost son", who had a kunai in his hand, but was not moving, he left it against the ground when he noticed that he was not breathing, he began to move and press gently his chest ...

Leonardo: He begins to make it stronger, he does not react - No no no .. - He opens his mouth - (Now that I have done) - He thinks kneeling.

He gives him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, the more he passed, the more he felt in his chest that a strong pain was tearing him inside, his mind thought what reason is this, it was nothing about him, it is repeated .. but the pain continues and he continues trying ..

Raphanardo: Spit the water - Cof cough - he coughed blinking when he knew who it was, he took the kunai strong - Get away! - he shouts scared, he quickly takes his katana that remained tied in his skirt, knowing that he has two katanas.

Leonardo: He approaches, his eyes white .. but he was crying - .... - he gets closer until he crawls to be or try .. he wants it - (You must not be faithful to the sensei) - his expression changes to an angry one.

But raphanardo gets on top of him while but leonardo rolls, his mind was fighting a lot against ... what he wants or feels, several memories come to his mind but he moves his head, but they do not go away, he is a warrior no it is that and they return with a stronger feeling; until he holds the child in his arms ..

Raphanardo: Looks him in the eyes - Mom .. - he said softly, leaving the kunai - It's me .. raphanardo, I'm your son - he said.

Leonardo: He closes his eyes while the tears come out - I am ... I ... - he opens them .. they were blue and shining as always - Raphanardo raphael ... - seeing his little face a little hurt and crying more - I am a .. a monster - he says while covering his face with his hands.

Raphanardo: Hug him more - You came back mom! - He shouts happily moving his tail, a few tears fall from his eyes - You are not mom, nothing was your fault - he said kissing his mother's cheeks to remove the tears.

Leonardo embraces his son, his baby, with whom he has returned again ...

\- While in the den -

The sensei splinter looks at the jars .. the orange stopped and its brightness was normal, as it has lost it, but now ... the blue presents the same .. he throws some things, he was annoyed and can only hope that ... angry throw away the device ... you've lost a lot ...

\- At the base -

They were terrified to think all about: where did raphanardo end up, was he caught by leo, was he taken or ... is he injured, will Leonardo be injured and is he going to kill raphanardo?, The orange turtle was getting back to the sewers to look for him, but no one will let him go and risk; even the stranger who was in a room ....

But..

Raphanardo: Running - Hi, I brought someone! - Pull who was hiding.

Everyone is left with their mouths open ... it was ...

Leonardo: Smiling shyly, saddened and in pain - Hello ... - carry raphanardo - I'm back .. - he said sincerely when he saw his baby.

TO BE CONTINUE...

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3..... - static - two... soul..... save


	69. Chapter 69: Finally Meeting Each Other, Rescuing Red / Rescuing Purple ..

He was resting from what happened yesterday, in a room but in a very familiar place to him, it was warm, it had calming sounds for him and he smelled ... he smelled of his mother, he sighs when he rubs himself on the soft pillow that had a soft sensation and her little hands squeeze a little hard but gently, to finish opening her eyes, yawning softly and ... her mother smiled at her ..

Leonardo: He caresses the cheek of his baby that was flushed - Did you sleep well? - He said to take it a little more to his neck and kiss his forehead, sighs calmly - What's wrong? - He asks doubtfully.

Raphanardo: Red with shame - I disobeyed what you told me - he said shyly - (I'm in trouble) - he thinks swallowing hard.

Leonardo: He sits next to him and sits in front of it - I'm not angry ... - I carry him in my arms - I'm proud of you .. you've saved me ... - He kisses his cheek, tears fall from his eyes.

Raphanardo: It corresponds to him and when he notices her cheeks full of tears he kisses her - Don't cry mom - he said gently climbing until he was looking directly at his mother's blue eyes, pouting and angry - I don't like to see mom cry .. - he said seriously with a frown.

Leonardo: Smile - Good .. - He joins his foreheads and noses - Mommy is fine now - he said calmly while holding back a giggle - You are like your father, and speaking of him, you have to bring him with us - he said.

He gets up to start dressing with what they have gotten for him, some pants from his life from when he was "single" and a sweatshirt to cover his "pechonalities", it was still not safe to return to the hiding place for some clothes and why what He had on it was damaged .. and he takes his katanas, but he takes the sais of raphanardo and his katana to give them in his hands, who gladly accepted since he missed them ... it was the only thing he had from his mother and father.

He takes out a blue bandana .. he has taken it from his mother's things and he extends it and he takes it and ties it in place.

\- With the others in the room -

They walk to where they are all gathered, to put some things in their respective "place", meeting the adorable ball of hair umi and sachiko accompanied by hayabusa and babies, but with nozomi, daichi and alos2, but it was more the moment of tenderness when Donatellangel and Ron went to hug him; explaining to leonardo at night while the children slept, from everyone's point of view what has happened and mickey included, leonardo apologizes for everything that happened.

Leonardo: With a small smile he greets everyone - I'm sorry that we all have to meet in these circumstances ... - He said sadly accepting the "guilt".

Raphanardo: Standing with his arms crossed watching his mother - Nobody expected this mom - he said softly.

April: With codey - We are here to help Leonardo - she said kindly.

Aylen: Nods proudly - If my children are sure not to see signs of these two - referring to the children of Leo and Mickey - They appeared at the port, the boss Jeanne sent us to find them after doing an investigation to the ferry - she said seriously.

The children gulp for this detail that they have not told, and more when April says that I take care of Michetello while the children were looking for the rhinoceros and the wild boar, and Aylen that with her brothers they saved the horses from the attack of Raph ... well after this and the looks of his mothers ... they would not punish him but the sermon was going to be brutal ...

Alessander: Leading to alos2 - Come on little one - he said softly.

Tachyon: With daichi - He's old enough with four years he's already a stallion - he receives a snort - After his father of course - he said when he knew that attitude.

While with the family of pigs / rhinos, bebop was hugging his son because he missed him so much, but he had already entered the age of ... I don't know what you say, mine is mine ...

Bebop: Hugging your "little" baby - I hope you have been good my little gehaktbal (meatball) - with some dramatic tears.

Ron: More unsympathetic than barnacles - Don't love me ... moeder (mom) - he said while watching TV.

Rocksteady: Snort - Slechte man, geef je moeder geen antwoord (Little rude do not answer your mother) - scold this one.

It was something more of harmony in the place.

\- Elsewhere -

While in a separate room were some officers, the chief vincent with casey and vernon who were chatting about lending them ...

Chief Vincent: Blink - A mall? - question.

Casey: Nods - Part of the middle plan - he said.

Chief Vincent: Look at it seriously - Which half plan exactly? - she asks with intrigue.

Vernon: Sigh - Well ... it's to have Donatello and Raphael on our side - she said seriously.

The boss nods, does not want to know who is behind this, she has been able to do with four giant ninja turtles but now with only two and the more or less dangerous in a certain way, she orders her secretary to prepare a talk with the largest shopping center , they will need more support now ..

\- With the others in the room -

Raphanardo was a bit curious about something ... who was the old rodent man? He was mostly about to use his weapons to see who he was, he saved them, of course, but it doesn't mean they are good ...

Donatellangel: He takes his hand and pulls him with it - Come on ... - he said - Uncle Leo wants to talk to you - he said smiling.

Rosi: Playing with cats and dogs - What good boys - gives them a reward, he taught tricks to the street people so that they would find a home.

Michelangelo: With a small smile to hide his laugh - It's like a chibi-raph - he whispers to his brother in blue but he can't stand it - Come on brother, it's now or never - he said with michetello in his arms.

Leonardo: Sighs calmly - Yes .. in case something happens ... - he shuts up when he sees raphanardo - I will introduce you to someone - he said with a sincere smile.

Raphanardo: He looks at him seriously - Good - crossed his arms.

Donatellangel: Carrying her arms - Come on rapha-san - he said smiling.

Raphanardo walks next to his mother and when he looks at his mother he looks at him with an expression that he knows is fine, but when he makes a familiar face of a half smile, this makes him smile more or less confident and let him carry him, so moments he was still his mother's baby; when they get to another room and are left on the floor.

Leonardo and Michelangelo: They bow and turn to see the children - Children ... we introduce you ... to your grandfather ... - they both said ... happily.

Dressed in a light brown tunic and white hakama with a custom made cane ... although not much when you are an elderly mutant mouse, with fur already more or less reaching the white of the gray that your offspring have taken from you. .

???: Smiling kindly to the little children - I already said that you were very well known to me when I saw you .. - he said laughing sincerely - I am the sensei splinter, there are many things to talk about but for now we must save your parents, do you agree? - they ask them.

They both nod determinedly, and more than anything without words ... this sensei was ... very different from the ... but who the hell is it that now controls his parents in the sewers?!, They both wonder as they watch their mothers ... they were asking the same questions now ...

Raphanardo: Take a few steps forward and bow as with the time in the sewers - Raphanardo raphael - he said firmly, tall and strong.

Sensei splinter: Caress his beard - A strong warrior with a great heart, who hides great power to protect his family ... - said wise.

Donatellangel: He imitates his older cousin a bit shyly, bows and adjusts his glasses - Donatellangel donatello, nice to meet you - with a smile a bit similar to Mickey's.

Sensei splinter: He agrees - A genius of mischief but he does it out of his great curiosity to help everyone .. - he said.

Michelangelo: With michetello he gives it to her in her arms - This is michetello michelangelo ejje, don't you think she's cute? - The question.

Sensei splinter: Seeing the serious baby since it was with a face of not fucking look at me with its yellow eyes mostly and makes some faces making it laugh - A little touch more fun under a clever layer of mystery - he said.

Leonardo observes this with a small sad smile, the ideas return to his head ... he does not want to fall ... he does not want to leave his son again ... he feels a touch, it was raphanardo who takes him with the sensei splinter and for how raphanardo looked at him ..

Leonardo: He kneels to sigh and allow some tears to come out - Father ... I have lost even a baby - he said without hesitation, lowering his head, more tears began to come out - It was an accident when he was accompanying Raph ... - he feels a hand gently on your head.

Sensei splinter: He sighs with his eyes a little tearful, while now he knows one of the reasons - Now I know what has happened, my son ... - seeing his son in blue - The pain of a mother is stronger than that of a father ... but now, raphanardo raphael needs you more than ever - he said encouragingly - It's only a matter of time my son, and you will have another little seed growing - smiling a little comfortingly.

Leonardo hugs the sensei with one and with the other raphanardo who was hugging him, michelangelo joins in, he never knew that ... and donatellangel without understanding and feeling the same with his younger brother hug his uncle in blue; now they were a little more united, only two more were missing ... and they would be a complete family again ..

\- In the lair of the turtles -

In the sewers not everything was rosy for a change ... while the angry gaze of the rat that was called "sensei splinter" was in a raphael category mood as he saw that his "warriors" were less and less, with the loss of the leader ... the healing of the mastodon in red, and orange the manipulation of the purple gears; and more with another loss in one of its forts ..

Raphael: Sweating while trying to stay firm despite the pain in his member - It was a trap .. - he said while hiding a moan under the guise of a growl.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Squeeze the red bottle a little - Good .. - Look at the purple one.

Donatello: Flushed as he feels something move inside him - Leonardo went after the boy, but he fell into the stream and took them away - he said, holding on to moan.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Walk to them inspecting making sure those vibrators were fine - Good .. because you two must now find those children ... and you will not stop until you do ... - he said with a dark voice.

Raphael and Donatello: They nod while lying on a lab table while the sensei looks at them - Hai sensei, ha ... - they said with a groan.

¨Sensei splinter¨: He smiled in a malicious way when he saw the essence collected in some containers - Well that's all ... - he said but before he turns to look at them - If necessary, kill their mothers ... - he said without mercy.

They get up but before ...

Raphael and dontello: Seeing sensei a little ... uncomfortable - Can we take this off? - they sounded inexperienced.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Put your hand on his face - Yes, if you can and do it at once so that they look for those ungrateful brats ... - he said angrily - (It is assumed that these two did them and you saw children .. . )- with bad mood.

The red and purple turtle are preparing for a possible visit to the place where they were "hidden" ...

\- With the team at the base of bebop and rocksteady -

Everyone was around that afternoon until even the chief vincent to launch the rescue plan with the help of now the leading blue turtle with his strategies of years with his brothers and in family life with his partner ... which was up to the moments both one of the greatest threats to children and the city in general; It was a complex plan and even more so when a four-year-old child designed it.

Leonardo: With his hands on the table - Well we all agree that it will be something difficult .. - he said seriously - But the important thing is that Raph and Donnie are off guard and allow us to make them "react" by good, accidental means or bad - said this part more seriously - The important thing is that the children are at a safe distance and they are contained - ends.

Sensei splinter: Caress his beard - The more they are busy thinking they won't be open enough to be reasoned ... in which case strength and cunning will be necessary - he said.

Raphanardo: Squeeze his hands - I'll take care of it - he said, but his mother's look was serious - Okay, we do it together ... - folded arms.

Donatellangel: Sweating under the gaze of few friends and those present - I will only support from the safe mommy ... - she said nervously.

Michelangelo: Still seeing her son - I hope so .. when you see that Donnie is very bad ideas I need your help - she said crossed her arms leaving a smile making Michetello laugh at the table with ¨planranoia.

Sensei splinter: Laughing for the three little ones - You three must be careful .. - he said.

Moving on to the plans of the shopping center, they first talk about how difficult it was to have Raphael in an environment that would put him at a disadvantage ... but that just came down to the fact that the only factor was Leonardo and Raphanardo himself ... continuing with michetello and donatellangel with little michetello in safekeeping ..

April: Seeing the most favorable points - You can go to the household appliances part and cool everything down - she said as a good idea.

Sensei splinter: Nod.

Casey: Watching his wife with his son in her arms - Until he hacks everything and the plan is screwed up - he said receiving a blow from his wife - But we can always take him to the same freezer cellar - he receives more blows.

Vernon: Recording - Can we use perfume in case he takes care of the air conditioners? - question.

Chief Vincent: Think for a moment - That makes sense and you're done with my hidden officers - he said despite the irony.

Aylen: Nod - We will be supporting ourselves - she said showing the equipment.

Rosi: With a special backpack - Michelangelo's baby will be safe with me - she said with bat in hand.

Alessander and tachyon: Ready with the truck for the other mission - Ready the transport - they said together - And ready the saddles - referring to the horses.

Of course only that the plan depends on many factors among them, the sensei splinter, bebop, rocksteady and karai will see or try to know who is behind it and to recover the "control objects" in the sewers.

But when Mickey was the one to use an expensive shopping center of a type with millions with dubious shapes in these moments of the history of the whole world, he has yes, and his haircut that makes him look like a pokemon of recent generations.

What was planned was that the reason has been revealed to the mothers and that it should be explained to the fathers in their case, but this emotion was reflected ..

\- The night before with Leonardo and Michelangelo -

Taking advantage of the fact that Leonardo and Michelangelo stayed that night with him ... still not sure to trust him ...

Sensei splinter: Sigh - I will tell you the facts from my point of view, it is not me who caused this, I was one more victim of this sinister plan - he says.

And it was that ... the energy of this splinter ... it was different ... it was of love, pride and complete respect for her ... children and now grandchildren ... it was the same that they grew up.

\- Flashback of sensei splinter -

/ One week after the battle against the krang /

I was on my meditation trip in the sewers, when a peculiar form came to visualize and listen, I took her sword in the form of protection in her case of being a squad of the foot clan .. but no.

It was another mutant mouse of almost the same height with black fur that wore a light brown tunic...

???: She turns to see her - You have fallen into a trap - she said with a sinister voice.

Sensei splinter: Blink - I like surprises - he said with a flirtatious tone.

???: Blink - No mames, I just cornered you for strange things with disturbing senses - he said a little excited.

Sensei splinter: Laughing a little low - I do not complain about what happens, if you are a rag or a rat woman, or a man it does not matter - he said simply.

But he notices a strange kind of thing in the air that slowly renders him unconscious, as he watches the rat figure change into a "human being" ...

\- End of flashback -

Leonardo: Sighs with one less weight on his shoulders - I still can't believe ... - looking at his hands - That everything that raphanardo has experienced ... - he said only, with anger and remorse towards himself.

Sensei splinter: Sigh -I see that the more I am I find out about everything, and from what I understand they have been far apart, separated .. - Look at Michelangelo and then Leonardo - Away .. for the sake of the children ... - with his hands taking both of them.

Michelangelo: Smiling little - When all this is over ... he will have a long story to listen to - he said with a bit of bitterness but also happiness.

The two turtles relax, it was their father and it is their real father who was with them, worried about their companions.

Sensei splinter: Sigh - I see that they are using the "soul control system", create those things in states of emergency to support them ... and from what I see they are using it for evil ... - he said with remorse towards him same.

\- Present -

Raphanardo: Drinking juice on his mother's legs - (I will never forget the warmth of my mother, her voice, the loving caresses, her kisses, her growls and purr) - he purrs loudly, lying on his mother's torso - I love you mom - he said, receives a kiss on his forehead.

Donatellangel: Doing the same with his mother .. only having a younger brother was more like fighting for a moment alone for attention - Mamaa I love you and everything, but michi is taking my glasses off !! - He said while one arm has him on one side and the other with his little brother.

Everyone has been preparing for the plan tonight, more than anything it was spending time with the children and the sensei splinter marveling at his grandchildren, when the kunoichi with black hair and red tones enters, a little terrified.

Karai: Catching air - They already left .. - she said tiredly.

That's bad..

\- That night -

With nozomi was Leonardo, alos2 with raphanardo and followed by the patriarch of the daichi horses making sure they were not in imminent danger; the hawks were using all their instruments and noticing a figure that was fast ..

Leonardo: Looking everywhere - Get closer to raphanardo - As they passed through an alley.

Raphanardo: He does, he begins to feel strange .. they were watching him - Mom .. - he said and when he saw his mother he nodded.

Well, they were being followed now .. and the hawks were ready to attack in case he tried to take raphanardo ..

\- In another side -

In a shopping mall, literally at the center point of the mall were both, mother and son sitting on a fountain ... looking up, until a shape that was approaching ...

Michelangelo: Watching your son get up - Ready? - Does not let him answer until he throws them into the water - No smell - smiling happily.

Donatellangel: Leaning out - Don't ever do that again mom! - He said, giving a nervous laugh.

The light goes out ... well this was bad, they take out a flashlight, taking advantage of the fact that the center still has the smell of all passersby, in a safe place I was michitello with Rosi and the boss, who is looking to solve the problem ..

\- At the base -

The girls were working using the cameras of the city, they identify one of the figures more or less .. while the little that was seen the other was

/ April and Aylen: Putting the line to them - Be careful they are being followed - they both said. /

While the children watch the two "aunts" with great attention ..

\- With leonardo and raphanardo -

They were still going through alleys until a sai hit a pole scaring alos2, causing them to whinny but being calmed by raphanardo and leonardo who felt the heavier atmosphere .. walking a little further to the side of the pole.

Raphanardo: Watching the form come down from the heights - Papa .. - whispers.

Leonardo gets off of Nozomi who was calm but ready to escape with Raphanardo ... while Daichi was ready for the last revenge against her owner ..

Leonardo: Looking at Raphael - I know you're there - he said only - And you don't want to hurt us - he said calmly.

Raphael: Snarling - You have betrayed your clan .. - He said with his sai in hand pulling out the other one - I'll make you pay with that child .. - He said seriously.

Leonardo: Take out his katanas - I won't allow it, even if it hurts me more .. - he said seriously and placing the membrane on his eyes.

The turtle with damaged clothes is thrown at him, well if that wants the turtle of now blue bandana, but slowly something begins to doubt, but his attacks do not repair these thoughts being more and more aggressive.

Raphanardo sees this, his mother and father have always "fought in practice", he saw them fight with the bad guys, when the tooth broke ... but this ... it was terrifying ..

\- With michelanglo and donatellangel e michetello -

The two were running through the corridors, trying not to see each other or finding alleys without a safe exit, until they find a safe place to hide .. something is heard breaking far away ..

Donatellangel: He hides in a clothing store - Mama - mumura.

Michelangelo: He hides in a piece of furniture - Continuous calm. - She said to leave.

While the stranger follows the sound of light footsteps ... until they come face to face ... with weapon in hand ready to attack ...

Donatello: Looking at this with contempt - You are a dirty traitor ... - He said pointing his naringata at Mickey.

Michelangelo: Seriously, he takes out his nunchucks - Well, nobody will give me the pleasure of taking away what I love, not like they tried with Leonardo - he said his blue eyes are covered with the membrane.

Starting the chase between the two, while the officers prepared the hidden "help" to support the orange turtle .. and others to find the missing child who has sneaked off to see what happened ..

\- In the sewers -

The mouse was guiding them to where it has awakened .. starting a slight investigation before going to the lair ..

Sensei splinter: He shows you everything - That's all so far I know - he said sincerely.

Karai: Smile a little - It's not helping much and the children - she said softly.

Bebop: Keeping a bag with something - I found hair - he said.

Rocksteady: Watching the exit - It's still safe - said on surveillance.

The smell of this place was somewhat familiar, and more the things that the woman was taking the information from the computer as much as she can but an emergency alarm sounds, waiting for it to load until the sound of pi ri ri ti ri ti ..

\- With leonardo and raphanardo vs raphael -

The turtle in blue was in shape as he dodged and kept his counterpart at bay, his possessed partner really taking him away from his son, but he did not give up trying to reach the little boy but this older one used what he was more painful, like keys, push it and try to break it mentally and spiritually ..

When he saw raphanardo ... he was crying, he is pushed to a wall and kicked in the stomach, letting go of his katanas and breathing from the loss of air, he sees him walk to his son .. he will not allow it, he takes one of his katana. .

Leonardo: He throws a kunai that passes him near his head - If you want it, you have to beat me .. - He puts himself in an attack position breathing as calmly as possible.

Raphael: Look at him - Why are you protecting him? Is he not capable of doing it alone? - He asks with annoyance seeing the child - (Why now so interested in him?) - Analyze the child - Well .. then I will take the child and drag you to get that shit out of the head, the ¨sensei¨ - he said attacking.

Raphanardo: Jump from alos2 - Stop it, don't hurt my mother !! - yells loudly - Take me but don't touch my mother ... - with more tears on her face.

Leonardo and Raphael stay for a moment looking at the boy, he has managed to keep Raph in a containment key but when he listens to the words of his babies he loses concentration and Raph escapes, taking the child and entering despite the attacks with hawks to the sewers ...

\- With Michelangelo and donatellangel vs donatello -

Michelangelo was at a disadvantage in the dark and the calls of his little boy that were now being heard were the most difficult thing for a mother with a manipulative maternal tendency in the world, but he was not the only one with the problem.

Donatello: Looking everywhere their teams were just as crazy - what is that annoying sound? - stops her attack.

Michelangelo: He gets leaning on the blade of the naringata - Sounds like a game to you? - He asks with his blue eyes - Whoever finds it keeps it, what do you think? - question.

Donatello: Nod - Good .. - he said running.

Makey smiled manipulatively well, I already entered the plan ..

\- With Sensei Splinter's team -

They get closer to the den .. and upon entering they were with their guard up .. the air was heard cutting by the rapid movement, they never thought to see the black fur rat .. who brings her hand to a place on her neck

\- With michelangelo and donatellangel vs donatello -

Now if things were even for both of them, look for the elusive turtle boy in a shopping center without electricity, and with the smallest in a safe place and waiting to ambush the one in purple; But now he has envied mini-robot-insects to find the child faster ..

Donatellangel: Smiling when seeing Rosi in the hiding place - Rosi and michi-chan - she said happy to find them.

Rosi: With Michetello in her arms - Come in, they must be close - she said.

Donatellangel: Looking around - Watch out !! - he pulls it.

It was because of one of the ¨inoffensive-insects-robots¨ that was sounded ... and boom! It was a bomb, Rosi was safe while the boss ordered her to leave the ambush field, but it was late ... Donatello has already seen the girl and the two children ..

Michelangelo: He runs as fast as he can to cover the three of them with his body - Now! -Give the signal.

Donatello: Look at the confused policemen - But ... - they start shooting, but activate their shields which were the insect-robots.

This in order that there were not so many bullets that could kill him, when he finished donatello will take care of them, as he tells raph that they did with him in the park, he sits down, he begins to feel strange, until he feels a hug ...

Michelangelo: With a few tears - Come back with me .. please - crying.

Donatello: He tries to get back but he doesn't want to do something else - Let go of me .. - His hands on Mickey's shoulders as he growls warning - (I don't want to attack ... please) - Feel his eyes ... tears.

Donatellangel: Hugs your father - Papa .. come back to us ... - he said sadly.

Rosi escapes from the little turtle with freckles and blue eyes who walks without falling to the group that was her family, Donatello hugs them at last, it was a beautiful feeling now all three of them helping ...

Donatello: Blink - W-what happened? - Asks looking to the sides - Where are we? - question.

Michelangelo: Smiling through tears - Long story, we have to go - he said.

\- With leonardo and raphanardo vs raphael -

Leonardo followed Raphael until he found him trying to silence raphanardo, he gave him a kick in the stomach and a flying kick to his face, causing him to let go of Raphanardo who took out his sais and annoyed that his mother saved him.

Raphael: He wipes the blood from his mouth - Damn - he said - (I don't understand why you continue to protect him) - he thinks.

He takes out some chains and manages to chain one of Leo's wrists, jumps to a high and low tube, to tie it to the other side very hard, hits the one in blue taking advantage of the fact that he is "somewhat disabled", leaving him on his knees trying to free himself.

Raphanardo: With his sais he begins to use everything he has learned from his father but more than anything it was out of anger - Leave my mom !! - He shouts even though the big one takes his arm, he uses the free one with his sai to las-rip him off.

Raphael: With a skeptical expressionism - The one who will get hurt the most is you - he said, he just threw it aside - Stop trying .. - he said seriously, losing patience - (What do you see in the brat? He is weak and weak) - he thinks.

Raphanardo: He gets up a little sore - No, you taught me that it doesn't matter how ... but that I do it even if it doesn't work out ... that I don't give up ... - he said, doing the same thing again.

Raphael: He stops him with one foot on his little head - You are nothing compared to me .. - He said - What's more .. you will see your ¨mother¨ die just because of your stupidity ... - He said seriously and darkly - (N .. no ... no ...) - thinks.

Leonardo: Look into his son's eyes - not Raphanardo !! - exclaims.

He stays with the boy who tries in all ways to defeat him, but when he wakes up a small and strong version of him, but his size compared to the other was very large but he makes him be careful and more when he begins to use the sword changing with the sais; He smiled as he had an "opponent" just as determined as the one in blue. He succeeds in "immobilizing" it by holding it by the neck while it is slowly, squeezing gently .. while watching it continue to bite scratching his hand .. slowly he begins to lose consciousness ..

Until they take him by the neck and begin to hang him with the metal one, it was Leonardo who will not allow that, Raph automatically lets go of Raphanardo who begins to cough a little while Leonardo makes Raph stay on the ground.

Leonardo: He kisses him softly, it was weird, his touch was strong but it was to start making him see reason - Raph .. hag! - He throws it off.

Raphael: Look at Leonardo and he approaches him to hang him now, this feeling was strong and it was only a touch .. if it didn't feel like a caress - What have you done? - He asks, seeing those lips, when I read he opens his mouth with doubt - Mio ... - he said kissing and putting his tongue in Leo's mouth, he blinks when he separates and more because of the hands on his cheeks - Leo .. - asks softly.

Leonardo: Seeing that even the yellow eyes of his partner were not - Raph ... - smiling hugs his neck to kiss again .. it feels strange, but slowly he comes back and "heals" - Mmm ... - he separates to unite their fronts.

Raphanardo: He was still in his ¨beast mode¨ he approaches to see and joins - Papa .. - he said turning his yellow / blue / green eyes.

The turtle in red feels his heart .. full ... now he was .. with his .. family .. his clan ..

Raphael: Open your eyes - Leonardo .. - seeing this and Raphanardo all turned into a street child - What happened? - angry but hiding his fear.

Leonardo: He hugs him - We must go .. it's not safe - he whispers.

Raphanardo: Hugging - I know you're scared - she looks him in the eyes - but now we're fine .. - he said with a small smile.

\- With casey and vernon in an exit from the sewers -

They were waiting for the other "explorers to leave", until they see them running, they open the gate and while they go directly they get on the truck that awaits them with pure fear running through their veins; the two men seeing this also go up.

Karai: Help close the doors - move this shit at once !! - screams terrified.

Bebop and rocksteady: They hug each other just as terrified - it's an omen !! they exclaim.

Sensei splinter: Seeing as almost gone from life - Young jones ... you can make this transport move .. - he asks politely - (No mom ... I didn't expect that) - he thinks.

Casey and Vernon: Hitting the booth - All set - they warn.

Alessander: Start the engine - Look out to see what it is - he told his brother.

Tachyon: He leans out and can't believe it - Start this fucking machine, jerk another turtle !! - shouts.

The tortoise was indeed with some species of giant metal claws .. growling it returns to its hiding place ..

\- At the base of all -

They were worried if ... leonardo or raphanardo have not appeared, nor the horses and hawks, until the car door opens ...

Raphanardo: Greeting with a smile despite all the bruises - Hello - he said with the reins of alos2.

Leonardo: Just like his baby, although serious - We have arrived - he said with relief, patting Nozomi on her neck.

Donatellangel: Worried - Raphanardo - he said in shock.

Michelangelo: The same, but to see his brother, every diva in the neighborhood who respects himself - O-oni-chan ?! - in shock with michetello just as surprised.

Donatello: Open-mouthed - Leo? - doing his calculations of that magnitude.

Raphael: In daichi a little the same, but his clothes revealed the shots - Dataima (Come back) - he said low, he needed to be checked .. how much he loves those legs of his partner but it was a pain - What are you doing here ?! - asks ready to fight.

Dontello: He takes out his cane bo - Since when has he been standing there? - question

Sensei splinter: Smiling denies - Raphael .. I am your father .. - He said with a sincere affectionate tone - And the same for you Donatello - said seriously when he saw the other's plans - We have news ... not very good - he said with sincerity.

COTINUARA ...

\---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2..... - static and glichets - four..... souls..... save....


	70. Chapter 70: Battle Against .........., We Won! And answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this battle is coming..
> 
> everything will be revealed
> 
> Will children survive or fall into the hands of evil?

Sewing open wounds is not something that can take time to do so easy, the physical ones can heal with needle thread or stitches so that they close, leaving in cases a scar that may well disappear as it may not, however, the emotional and spiritual delays ... you don't know how or when you will stop feeling that emptiness or missing piece; the feeling will last and return every moment ... but giving up is not an option.

And this is something that the four adult turtles have learned and tried to cope with since all this ¨problem / misunderstanding¨ began with the love fruit of the elders in red and blue and even persecuted; more when you find out .. that your father, whom you trusted .. was impersonated by someone .. he caused so much harm to the children ..

Trying to understand even for raphael and donatello was that they never thought something like this would happen .. of course it was not just them with this puzzle that terrified them because of the missing pieces .. michelangelo and leonardo still tried not to look with terror at the sensei when the children were around, the others were understanding this because ... even those closest to the turtles fell into the impostor's trap; although raphanardo was still a bit ... wary of the old mouse.

\----------------------

The red bandana turtle has felt the closeness of his beloved and son returned as the only thing most important and longed for, as if they had been away for a long time ... and by being with them he only wants to make sure that they do not leave his life, although he does not remember having been away from leo or his son, but the emptiness was there and what those present in the "hiding place" had told; now in a room in the home of the rhinoceros and the boar.

Raphanardo: Seeing how her mother healed her father's wounds -Don't you remember anything at all dad? she asks.

Leonardo: Finishing bandaging Raph's forearms full of bleeding scratches-Surely not ...- he said jokingly seeing that Raph snorted angrily, since it's true, he sits next to him.

Raphanardo: he sits next to his father and staying in the middle of both of them-I'm happy you're with us .. I miss you both-he said taking one of the hands of his father and mother.

Raphael: Look at Leo and then at his son-I likewise and now they will not separate us, but that does not mean that I will not stop looking for the person responsible for all this mess ..- he said seriously.

The two older turtles look at their son ... at their baby, who could almost have ... killed, the damn responsible will make them pay ...

At that, the hayabusa peregrine falcon and its chicks arrive, followed by umi and sachiko to give love to their owners .. sachiko licked raphanardo's face, while umi licked leo and raph's face .. raphanardo takes the hands of the parents of he; it was time for them all to be together, talking about the heavy draft horses excited to see them, so much so that the two older ones took the time to go in their normal suits to their lair ... and angry at the disaster that was in place Especially leo's black scarf smashes on the ground.

\- With donnie and mickey -

The turtle with the purple bandana and glasses was trying to appear calm, but inside he was seeing the best ways to kill whoever is responsible for all this dilemma with his family and more for making him face his brothers, partner and children.

Donatello: He hisses when Mickey puts the ball with alcohol-Auu ... Mickey .. be careful-he claims.

Donatellangel: eating French fries with his little brother sitting on his lap and on the floor - Nel dog, you can stand it - eating - Don't you remember anything? -between him he closes his eyes.

Michetello: Seeing his father with a certain look of astonishment and he puts a potato chip in the scholarship that his brother tries to take away, he looks at him from few friends.

Michelangelo: Finish bandaging his partner who growls at him, and gives him a little pat on the injured arm-Do not growl at me-he said in an annoyed but flirting tone.

Donatello: He attracts him, making them fall to the floor - Don't get dressed, my dress - he kisses him and seeing the two smaller turtles.

Donatellangel: Pretending he's going to throw up, Donatello drags Michetello-Iuuugh, not here and Michetello is a dress-while Mickey dragged him around so he could hug them.

The donnie can only sigh as he embraces his little piece of happiness now reunited, Mickey and his two children the little piece of heaven on earth that he has ... the calculations regarding what will happen to whoever planned this was not very cute for that person.

\- In the conference room of the boar and rhinoceros enclosure, there was only the family of turtles and the old mouse -

The four adult turtles were calm, or so they tried to show the old rodent that they have "grown up calling father", the children were completely silent, two of them terrified and the oldest of them was ... waiting for answers.

Sensei splinter: Sighing seeing the state of your children and grandchildren - I know you are waiting for answers, with my actions throughout these years and these four that I could not be with you ... I understand those terrible doubts of who has raised you .. - he said with a firm voice - It makes me doubt if turning them into warriors approves of many things .. the dangerous art of being immune to poison - whispers looking at the ground, Mickey and Donnie are surprised - And making their mind, body and soul in those containers ... to control them ... really, that was not my motive to continue the plan that both Mr. Oneil and Ericks Sacks tried to do to avoid that the consequences of the possible mutation, always regret doing that. .and scared the best thing that I could or thought I could do was hide them from you; but now that that impostor tried to do the same with the children ..- he said lowering his head.

Everyone falls silent for these statements, the children barely seemed to understand while the atmosphere was filled with a lot of tension ...

Leonardo: Looking at his cup of tea without an expression .. but he was right - And how does that help us protect children? - He asks with contained anger - All we can do is try to let whoever does not control us and take the children to him - he says, while raphanardo sits on his lap - Children are immune to all kinds of poison and are prone to be controlled - reluctantly drink your tea.

Sensei splinter: Look up - I really beg your forgiveness ... and I understand that this secret is a betrayal of our destroyed family ... I don't even deserve to be looked at ... - he said.

Donatello: He takes off his glasses and runs his fingers over his eyebrows - Let's see if I understand, some bottles have kept the four of us ¨controlled¨ from a very young age and whoever owns ours wants to make the children more living puppets - he accommodates his glasses that ended in michetello's mouth.

Sensei splinter: Nod-And with you in his power ... he can unleash the warriors I have raised, not to mention that I'm still trying to process all the evil that that impostor put you through-he answers.

Michelangelo: With donatellangel on his lap drinking juice - The important thing is to know who is first .. then we kick his ass for everything that has happened to us - he crosses his arms with his shell against the back of the chair, donnie looks at him loving way despite the stress and that calms Mickey a little - Well I'll sign up - he says.

Raphael: Snort and growl from the corner - I just want to eliminate it once and for all and so I will feel at peace from all the four years that made us go shit - growling louder, but looking away when I read it looks askance.

Sensei splinter: Get up-I did not raise you like that, you are not killing machines, or revenge and even less in front of your son and nephews-he said scolding.

Raphael: Wagging his tail annoyed - We have lived far away in another city, to avoid problems for four years and keep our son safe - growling louder - He is not to blame for what I read and I did, less michetello and donatellangel of what donnie and mickey did - he takes his sai and throws it, pinning it to the table causing the two children to jump out of the purple and orange bandana, while raphanardo tries to reach the gun - It would have been better if we hadn't come in the first place to new york - annoying.

Leonardo: He gets up and takes Raph's sai to keep it in the covers of the red bandana - But we would not let our little brothers lose something so important - he looks into the yellow eyes of his partner who looks at his own, knowing that he has convinced - We will not leave until the person in charge pays - crosses his arms.

Donatellangel: With his cane bo-We will not let this crime go unpunished-being seen by his father and mother as what has so far been worth it.

Raphanardo: With a sai in one hand and the other his katana on top of the table - Fuck him !! he yells at the top of his lungs.

A flying metal flip-flop crashing against the buttocks, was what the sensei splinter saw of the ninja skills of his son in blue who, even held back by his partner in red, managed to hit him; inside he was terrified ..

\- With the others now if gathered in the conference room -

All the present team were in complete silence, looking expectantly at the four turtles for a plan.

Raphael: In a corner with his arms crossed, and right next to him raphanardo, imitating everything proud that I read almost killed him- (This dwarf will not learn easy) -thinks looking at him and looking at his quiet companion in the shadow .

Michelangelo: He coughs a little, but when he saw that everyone was going to run away-It's not the crown-bitch that-with the two babies of hers who try to escape dramatically, making the others laugh out of the cute and painting a smile on Mickey .

Donatello: Place the map of the city with red dots - We have some problems and they are from the clan of the foot, they are executing a possible attack on the city, whoever is behind this will ask the children in return as a form of ¨negotiation¨ - mark where they were.

Raphael: It comes closer-It doesn't matter who else suffers the little fucker for what he didn't do to us, including you-he said growling and with a toothpick in his mouth.

Sensei splinter: Sigh in defeat-The faster we stop the foot clan we will find the answers-stroke his beard.

After a few suggestions from each one, the TCRI was the one that showed to be a good target for the attack and as a refuge knowing the foot, Leo approaches the table and observes the TCRI plans that donnie took out previously .. one idea was taken as a starting point.

Leonardo: Their eyes looking attentive to the others - We will enter through a surprise attack on the TCRI, we will need support to turn off all the cameras and possible weapons that they are holding or using; They have to leave in case of presenting many problems, we will go up until we meet the ... bad boy who threw the house out of the window - he murmurs this last in a dark tone.

Raph smiled at that and little mischievous, they say that customs stick and Raph knows the few occasions where his partner has used that language, and yes, although I read I blame bad words, I also have it in part I read although not admit it more when you are in complete solitude and in meditation; Donnie can only deny amused and seeing the calculating look of his partner made him avoid commenting on what he heard, but knowing that his partner was now the "mother / responsibility" in person.

April: Look at vernon, rosi and aylen - Sabotage team - they get up with codey in their arms.

Karai: Pulls out a gun, points to tachyon and alessander-Infiltration team-she said seriously.

Bebop and Rocksteady: Fist Bumping - Support Team, Ready to Kick Foot Soldiers' Butt! - they said together.

Ron: - Can I go ?! he asks excitedly to his mother and father.

Casey: He scratches the head of the boar-rhinoceros - Of course ... - Leave a minute of silence watching the rhinoceros take out a metal bat - No - he said for his own life, it was easier to deal with the mini version by scrubbing instinctively his head against his leg in struggle with the giant.

The turtle children look at each other, they had a chance to go.

Leonardo, raphael, donatello and michelangelo: They look at them - The answer is ... / As we say to their father \ mother - raph and leo look fearfully at Mickey, while Donnie tries to keep his composure of reality - They stay with the sensei - they said.

Sensei splinter: Denies - As it is not going to be able, I was frozen echo paddle I'm not ready for their kids, I want action to heat up this sweetie - he said as a young man or as his children would say before, the shame of the older turtles was infinite .

Raphanardo and Donatellangel: They lift Ron on top of the table, where Michetello was making a godzilla-like mess - So we joined! - They said victorious.

The turtles only sigh ... they will not be able to make them forget the crazy idea, but they have lived accompanying them on very dangerous patrols ..

\- In the den, sewers of new york city -

His clothes changed to black and watching the news of the city, it was a beautiful day ... but not having the four turtles in his possession was the most shitty day in his life, luckily he has some things behind him ... .

¨Sensei splinter¨: Put the four jars in his robe - All set, no more bloody delays? - looking at the computer.

On the screen the static for safety while on other screens it was shown that files were being uploaded.

???: - Of course, sensei ... everything ready when you give the sensei order ... you should not worry about what happens, the "other rat" can't do much and less the little amphibians ¨ - said a familiar voice.

That made the rat with black and gray fur smile a lot, as he took a few things and some metal glasses, feeling the material with a macabre smile full of hatred seeing one of the oldest family portraits of the turtle family; soon he would have those brats in his hands and take down the pillars of light from those pesky reptiles at once ...

\- Across town at the police station -

All the agents were preparing for the possible evacuation when they had signs that the clan of the foot was doing their thing ... all the police agents were preparing with shields, and the weapons that were needed.

Chief Vincent: Seeing the three brothers - We will bring the turtles as close as we can - also preparing for the attack with a few firearms.

Alessander: Look at his brothers - Everything is almost ready - warns preparing the "surprise".

Tachyon: Look at the boss, with her sniper with a slight change to rubber pellets-We can help-said seriously in Daichi who was a little restless.

Chief Vincent: Sigh - It can be risky - she warns seriously.

Aylen: In nozomi with a first aid bag - But they are our family, and when the family needs help, however they can, they have to help, there are those who lost a loved one, almost their entire family or those who consider other people their family , we are family because we want everything to be a better place - he responds.

Chief Vincet: -It can be dangerous for you, you are civilians and I do not want to risk any more lives, I ask you to please give up this idea and leave it to professionals -she said with total seriousness.

Rosi: In alos2 - Help is better when it comes from those who least expect it, not all heroes have capes and those who did everything possible will be valued to prevent more misfortunes from happening to the world that always struggles to try to be happy and see the positive in the face of the adversity of the storm - respond.

The boss was going to take measures for the good until her assistant told her that the turtles were ready to see them.

Chief Vincent: Look concerned at the four older turtles-It makes me happy to see them all gathered ...- she said seriously but with a smile.

Leonardo: Nods-We are also happy to be together and we would like them to be in other circumstances-she answers for her brothers and her partner.

Chief Vincent: She worries-The scanners indicate a lot of activity and the presence of possible bombs in the city-she warns-We will take care of evacuating everyone in the city if possible-she answers.

Sensei splinter: Look at the woman-I'll take care of that .. I think I can find a way that this catastrophe does not happen and that no one is injured-she says calmly.

Chief Vicent: Nod-Any kind of help is accepted-she replies, looks worried at the reporter and the cameraman -Just be careful ..- she looks at rosi and aylen- And you likewise .. are very important to someone-she comments .

Then begins the rescue plan and battle for the city of new york, in the truck with alessander escorted by tachyon and aylen, the two large wooden boxes were going to their destination; all police cars and conboys go straight to possible foot activity points.

\- At the reception and administrative area and laboratory, TCRI tower -

The two large boxes passed in front of all the soldiers at the TCRI reception, who were among the most relaxed when they recognized karai who was taking Vernon subdued to April, tachyon, alessander, rosi and aylen, keeping their faces covered with masks; the chief in charge approaches the kunoichi.

Karai: - I only have one thing to say ... - Seeing that the chief was distracted, he draws his sword and sticks it in the chief's stomach - I will make them pay these twenty-nine years - he draws his sword when more soldiers approach.

April: Run with vernon, aylen and rosi - Thank you karai! she yells running towards the central surveillance area.

The kunoichi pulls out a pistol firing with one hand while she dodged and took care of the occasional unsuspecting or novice soldier, but she was already getting exhausted and more when they started using tricks to have her on the ground about to end her life. ; the sound of boxes breaking everywhere hitting the soldiers once, the experts barely had time when casey jones' hoskey records and next to him were the rhinoceros and wild boar.

Soldiers: Pulling out electricity rods - Let's see fools - they said while others simply laughed.

Bebop: He puts on his glasses, his clothes shine with a pattern of lights and stands up for his moika - These bad boys never learn - he disappears and two soldiers are shot down, he appears again hitting another in the face - It takes a good beating to that they learn that the family does not touch - he said sinisterly.

Soldiers: They go after the two mutants and the kunoichi.

Rocksteady: Taking a soldier away from the kunoichi - That's true beps .. - He hits one of a paw in the stomach - And less when it comes to some defenseless children - taking two and making their heads bump.

About fifteen were struck by a small rhinocebali and the hockey mask that was carried by the little hybrid, releasing the harness that he used to propel himself and protect the boy from his stubborn personality.

Karai: Shoot two men who were going to fire submachine guns at them-We must go-she said seeing that more arrived with weapons and electricity rods.

Ron: He hides behind his mother scared of him.

Casey: Listen they ask for help-Go help the turtles -She said looking at the kunoichi that she would not leave without fighting her ex-group / gang of heartless thugs -So you finally join the turtles? she asks.

The woman although she serious lets out a small smile, as she begins the real fight against the remaining soldiers.

\- With rosi, aylen vernon and april in the control room, TCRI-

The four in charge of the rescue have gone to where they are thanks to the girl who is an expert in combat and her bat, if it were not that the scientific laboratory part had a sinister and horror movie air .. voices are heard and they stop to recognize to the reporter; you can't believe your eyes ... scientist baxter handcuffed and locked in a cage while at the main computer he was typing nothing more and nothing less than erick sacks.

Erick Sacks: He finishes and smiles when he sees how it begins to load, some machines move behind his back - Thanks for your collaboration, my sensei and I really appreciate it, especially your knowledge in genetics along with mine - says seeing to the dark man - This new project will be ready in a couple of days - he said maliciously.

Baxter Stockman: Angry - And you think doing this is better !? He asks her exclaiming, "You are crazy trying to clone those turtles with all the danger they are when controlling them!" he yells.

Erick sacks: Nods-That same, dangerous and controllable and source of mutations to sell to the government ... I correct myself, to the governments-he says.

The four are silent and afraid, if ... Sacks is making more turtles and plans to control them ... and sell whatever mutagen he gets ... they must do something soon; although the question and doubt of ... what do they want children for ?, was flooding his head.

April: Seeing that Aylen and Rosi are making a gesture, she looks at Vernon-We must destroy those machines before they manage to create those clones-she said.

Vernon: He looks at her with fear-That man-points to Erick Sacks-He's crazy, crazy !, that's why we didn't know anything about him for a long time-he said a little ... terrified-If only the turtles were there, it would be easier-he mutters.

The lights blink, but the machines continue their work.

Erick sacks: Take a gun-I won't let anything go wrong-he mutters.

Baxter stockman: Terrified to watch him remove the safety-W-Wait don't think - he stops when he points at him.

Erick sacks: Look around-well, it looks like someone is playing hide and seek-he starts shooting at the shelves and instruments that were not used.

Everyone is completely silent while only the bullets were heard ..

Rosi and Aylen: Taking their weapons to defend themselves - ... - agree.

When Erick Sacks came up carrying his gun when the bullets ran out, Vernon took a scalpel, while April went to free Baxter with the watch that he still always wore from Donnie.

Aylen and Rosi come out of their hiding places and hit him hard on his back, but he turns and shoots them but misses the two of them have hidden under a long metal desk, however, he tries to find them but they were moving away , Vernon, taking advantage of the fact that Sacks was distracted, sticks the scalpel in his neck causing a little blood to splatter; April manages to free the scientist from the handcuffs thanks to donnie's watch.

Baxter Stockman: He goes straight to the computers and tries to stop the cloning-This is bad-he mutters, he can't stop them.

April, Vernon, Rosi and Aylen: They approach the scientist but feel the place shaking - We must get out of here - they said when the radios began to sound warning.

The group and the rescued scientist head out, leaving those machines working because there was no way to deactivate them; When the place or area was completely alone, some shadows approached and began to deactivate the machines ...

\- With the turtles, 16th floor of the TCRI -

The ventilation grille opens, lowering one by one the four older turtles with their children, they secured them to the straps of their weapons in the case of leo and raph or bags for Mickey and Donnie, in Mickey's was michetello inside it.

They were looking for the service elevator to go up to the roof, donnie says they were on the right track if they continued as their visors show, but .. they found themselves surrounded by many foot soldiers ..

Raphael: Look at Leo and he nods when looking at him, smiling sarcastically-Well, it would have been for good, but it doesn't suit you-Take the sais out of him, growling and get in position to attack.

Elite chief: Take out a stick of electricity-Well ... the pets are back-the others laugh, but he sees Leo in a wicked way-And they need to show him the place of him-he said maliciously.

Leonardo: He takes out his katanas and snorts angrily, recognizing the guy with the foot-Raph is right, they want him the hard way-he said in position as his partner-Raphanardo, hold you tight as mommy-whispers to his son.

With a snarl repressing the bad words that threatened to escape, the four turtles can only face the soldiers, with the membranes in their eyes in complete concentration that to the two oldest children it was really "cool", raph more than anything was taking care of the problems with electricity rods they will approach Leo and Mickey; but that does not mean that leo was in action, donnie like raph, he tried not to get so close to mickey and leo. On the side of the elite boss he would not let them escape and frustrate the plans of his sensei.

All in an elegant and deadly dance of movements by Leo and Mickey, calculated and coldly executed by Donnie and abrupt and excessive violence by Raph's side ... who were slowly with the soldiers, however, more appeared ...

Donatello: He turns to see that Mickey was in trouble, he presses the button on his cane causing a blade to come out one end and the other but with electricity - Get away from my waifu! - cuts the chain with the blade of his staff bo.

Soldier: He pulls out a sedative gun and points it at donnie, but a hit in the merry christmas-whores turtles-is held between his legs and passes out.

Michelangelo: Smiling romantically at his partner and a little flushed, taking his partner's hand to get up-Thank you-he says, his blue eyes looking at donnie's terra cottas.

Soldier: With a sword he addresses the couple but falls heavily on his back.

Donatellangel: With his stick bo - You're an idiot, respect my mother - standing on the masked man's chest.

Soldier: He grabs him by the neck and stands up-I've got you! he-feels he touch his shoulder.

Dontello and Michelangelo: Angry but with a dark smile, taking their eldest son - And we you, stupid - beat him.

Meanwhile, the blue bandana turtle was dodging and attacking with his two katanas with graceful and deadly speed and precision, kicking all the soldiers who had the courage to approach and try to take his son from his side; more when the soldiers began to use the sedative guns ..

Leonardo: he punches one in the face and kicks another, look at raph who was trying to sedate him-Raph! -He exclaims, tries to go to his aid by keeping his katanas in their sheaths-Shit ..- he mutters when a large group of soldiers surrounds him.

Soldiers: Armed aim at leo.

Raphael: Look at Leo - Protect Raphanardo! - receives a dart in the neck, takes it off and growls stabbing a soldier.

The turtle in blue growls, takes Raphanardo by his jacket and turns around when they begin to shoot them with sedatives, looks at his son and he nods and gets into his shell, Leo taking advantage of the fact that they were charging raphanardo spear to the other side.

The armed soldiers did not have time to go after the child, a leo movement with their katanas and the weapons are useless, they did not have time to avoid the blue bandana turtle with two sais in his hands; changing to his katanas at certain times.

Raphanardo by his side takes out his two sais, seeing his father so cornered trying not to sleep, his eyes are covered with the membrane and he begins to beat the soldiers, until they all end up together with the sea of bodies that his father has left. ..

Elite Chief: He takes his arm and puts the blade of his sword on his neck-You come with me-pulls him.

Raphanardo: Try to escape - Mom! father! he yells and lets out a loud cry for help.

Leonardo and Raphael: They look at the direction of the voice and screech, which the remaining soldiers are surprised that the four turtles stayed still when they did not hear the screech - Raphanardo - they leave the soldiers, and put away their weapons and run following the voice.

Raphanardo still tries to escape from the man's hands, but this man was incredibly strong to have him on his arm with only one hand, which can just keep him quiet but still makes the sounds.

Elite chief: Running carrying the submissive child-You will give me what I want the most-he whispers.

Raphanardo: - A painful death? he asks.

Elite Chief: Tighten the grip on the reptilian boy's arm-To your mother-he said maliciously.

He reaches the elevator and presses the button, cursing that it was taking so long ... but surprised that the child was so quiet, the doors open and he puts the child inside to take him away; if big hands on each shoulder of him.

Raphael and Leonardo: They pull him out of the elevator so hard that it ends up hitting the wall - You're dead - they both said.

Elite Chief: Scared-Please .. have mercy-he pleads.

Donnie and Mickey try to stop Donatellangel from seeing how Leo and Raph give advice to the poor man who tried to kidnap his nephew, but when Leo was holding the man and Raph making him play Russian roulette ... until in The truth is that the sai is nailed to the man, leo releases it and raph takes his own; Raphanardo watched with total fascination.

Michelanglo: Checking Michetello, Donatellangel and Raphanardo - Are they okay ??? - question.

Donatellangel and raphanardo: They agree - We want to continue having these adventures - they said laughing in the most normal way.

Donatello: He denies because of Mickey's look of trauma and imagine Leo's. "I don't think it's going to be possible," he said in response, trying to keep the elevator from closing.

The two turtles in red and blue run to get to the elevator where raphanardo, donnie, mickey and donatellangel were, leaving the elite soldier on the ground bleeding ... but he draws a gun pointed at the head of raphanardo ... but before that he managed to shoot some hands stop him.

Bebop and rocksteady: They look at the turtles - They are already evacuating the building - they shout, holding the chief of the soldiers.

The turtles enter the elevator before it closes and push the button to the top floor.

\- In the elevator, from TCRI -

Silence was flooding in the small place where the seven were, the nerves were through the roof talking about the older ones, while the children were a little restless and excited about what could happen ... especially with the children.

Michelangelo: Look at his nunchucks and look at the reflection of his brothers and children, he begins to touch them-Er [e 4] m [em] shi [tS i] ma [ma] a [a] key [ki J] -he said him singing.

Raphael: Roll your eyes in annoyance-Don't come with those blowjobs now, Mickey-he said irritably and clasping his sais in his hands.

Donatello: Look at the mastodon in red - Don't yell at my orange dog !! - he yells, electrocutes him with his cane.

Leonardo looks over the top of his shoulder at his companion with the gaze of few friends, while the monkey drinks in the straps of his father tried not to laugh like his first of him when his mother looks the same as hers ...

Michetello: - Chà chàng (Si sing) - he said laughing.

Seeing the smallest, they began to play, taking advantage of what destinies in life this elevator was slower than the desire of Leo accepting the indecent proposals of raph at 3:00 am.

Raphanardo and donatellangel: catching pace, they look at each other as accomplices - Dàodá, the Ninja Turtles, the incomparable ones of tnc, mai ka mea kākau raphahsleon, Wir kommen, um den Betrüger zu bekämpfen, the tnc arrive ... the raphahsleon tnc arrive, it is vociferous vai bother or writer, foda-se and we chúng tôi yêu những người thích, Гибридный звук пора перевоплотиться! Одоо бол рафахслон болжээ, Bié lǐhuì qítā gùshì of gùshì, gāisǐ of - singing.

Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo: Looking at the two children with fear - Zhèxiē children nous teleíosan le verga - they said scared.

The children ... they will be of use for something and a very good option was to bring them ... the language classes will do after all, although it is a bit strange to hear them play with the language of chaos ... the elevator indicates that they reached the floor of your destiny.

\- On top / ceiling / roof of the TCRI -

With a battle cry the turtles come out of the elevator and in a ready combat position; the two older children imitated their parents.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Smiling his hands on his back-My children .. they have returned- he said softly.

Leonardo: Growling staring at the rat -You are not our father- he said without emotion and harshly.

¨Sensei splinter¨: - Leonardo ... your words surprise me and hurt my soul, donatello .. michelnagelo .. raphael - he said - My beloved grandchildren .. - it's about getting closer.

Donatello: He cuts him off with raph-We know you're not our father ...- he said seriously.

Michelangelo: With his nunchucks in the form of kurasigama -You can't lie to us anymore- he said seriously.

The black-furred rodent pulls out a katana, laughing.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Look at raphanardo-I waited so long to meet you ..- he said still looking friendly.

Raphanardo: -You only wanted to use us for bad things, without caring that we were or our parents loving each other -he said with his sais in hands.

Donatellangel: -Use us for what he wanted, for evil, at the cost of what they lost, "he whispers.

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo: They take a step forward - Who are you? - they ask.

Only a malevolent laugh is heard, the turtles begin the attack, Donatello tries to electrocute him but the black rodent dodges him by propelling himself with his tail and kicks him in the chest causing him to roll, Michelangelo with his flying skateboard in having him chained with his kurasigama but the rodent managed to dodge and with a small blade he breaks the motors of the skateboard for just a little luck he keeps michetello safe, the black fur rodent smiled when he saw Leonardo, he was fighting a lot and dodging a dangerous attack that the turtle only manages to tear the rodent's clothes but a movement with its tail to its legs and to its neck to throw it away; He was breathing more agitated when the one with the red bandana arrived who, like the beast that he was, was hitting him with everything very fast, changing from sais to katana, the rodent only smiled full of perversity, he takes out a kind of syringe and using his tail, he holds it, nails him the syringe taking out a little blood and throws it away ..

¨ ¿¿??? ¨: He takes out a small ¨metal charm¨ and injects the blood into it - I can't believe they haven't noticed, so long and they didn't realize their father was missing? so many things had to happen that now they ask about him? -He says with hatred and cynicism-only enough with the arrival of that damn spoiled child-seeing raphanardo.

Raphael: Grunting - I know who you are ..... you ... you're a destroyer - rubbing his neck with his hand, he gets up with the help of Leo.

Destroyer: Laughing sinisterly - You're not such an idiot .. - he whispers but earns a grunt, an aura surrounds him - I've planned this for so long ... - His new appearance is shown - That I'll be so happy to eliminate them from one once and for all - he pulls some blades from the armor of his forearms, like an albino turtle.

A shaking in the building and they see some strange ships fly by low ..

Destroyer: Look where the ship has gone - I swear to you .. that is not mine and it has no cocks to do with my conquest - he said in his defense an explosion is heard - That may be mine - he takes off tunic, a swift shadow that was similar to a giant bird - .... I think it is clear what I am going to say, but ... now you will suffer - a black armor was carried, it launched itself to attack.

The first to interpose was raph expertly handling his sais, the destroyer blocks the attacks and when attacking, the blades received the metal of the sais, a sweep of feet and caught the neck of the red bandana turtle to hit him against the ground, that gives way to Donatello who was finding out the weak points with his visors the destroyer throws his blades but Donnie repels them with his staff by turning it quickly, to give Raph time to recover; Mickey appears as support and with his nunchakos and charismatic talent that he was only frustrated by the fact that the destroyer activated the retraction of the blades causing Mickey and Donnie to have problems and suffer a few cuts, and a few blows.

Destroyer now looks at the direction where the leader in blue was standing with his two katanas ready, raphanardo and donatellangel could barely hide, leo calms down and positions himself to receive the destroyer's attack, the fine blades versus the beautiful ones katanas of the bearer of these, with their most precise, elegant and deadly movements; managing to make a cut in the closest parts of the skin.

The destroyer throws the blades of one against the hiding place of the children, completely distracting Leo, these two luckily with difficulties and issues of life of being in a maze of tubes and other obstacles, but Leo received a kick in the stomach causing him to speechless but with a squeak that the "albino turtle" did not understand; although he did not count that the older child jumped to hit him in the face with the force of almost an adult tortoise.

He grabs him by his jacket and throws him to the ground, looks at the large wounded turtles in a sinister way.

Destroyer: Stepping on raphanardo's shell slowly and listening to the soft creak - You don't want to lose what you love .. right? - cynical question.

Leonardo and raphael: Leo makes donnie and mickey stop, raph stops when he sees the genuine pain in his son-What do you want? - They said seriously, they were still recovering themselves.

Raphanardo: He denies, with some tears on his face-Don't be .. ahg! -When he presses him more-I'm fine ...! -He exclaims, when the largest "turtle" puts a foot on his head.

Destroyer: -You are a tough tuqueque to kill -he takes off his foot and takes it by the neck-I want you to obey everything I say, in other words .. that you be my slaves ..- he answers.

Raphael can't bear to try to free his son, the destroyer pulls raphanardo almost to the edge to be able to fight more comfortably, the destroyer was just as strong in melee, the red bandana turtle gave him no respite by using everything he has learned on the streets of new york; he was gaining the upper hand against the foot clan leader.

Use a tear bomb to leave him stunned, dodging Mickey and Donnie's attacks, until he was close to being able to attack Donatellangel who was helping his cousin to get up and put himself in a safe place and Raphanardo but only manages to brush them to cause fear, takes raphanardo, having to get away from the other boy when Leonardo gets in the way and takes his nephew to keep him away; if one thing did not scratch and peck.

Destroyer: Being attacked by hayabusa holding raphanardo with his other hand-Damn bird-he manages to hit her and she falls into the void.

Leonardo: his eyes turn white-Bad boy! -He shouts angrily and takes the single katana that was near him -Let go of my son! he exclaims, attacking the destroyer.

Destroyer: He holds him by the forearm when he had the opportunity - You are really beautiful and I would love to have you just for me, just give up this fight and I ... maybe I'll forgive the existence of the child - Leo just growls, drops him.

Raphael and raphanardo: Without being able to do anything - Leonardo / Mama !! - they shout, they look at the destroyer angrily.

Raphael with completely white eyes now if taking his sais in hands in complete rage and anger, the destroyer was terrified by how the speed and precision of the red turtle was aggravated by the fact that Raphael used a katana of almost two meters against him as if he used it for a lifetime; it was so much that he couldn't use the bottle ... not to mention the child who was just like his father, now if he feels when his shell is "smashed / stepped on / damaged".

Michelangelo and Donatello tried to ensure that the son of Raph and Leo did not end up dead because he was facing the destroyer like a good son of his father with temperament problems, tantrums and inordinate anger, who managed to escape but always went for him before he ¨ super blowjob mutant natural albino turtle¨; Just seeing him in person was scary to think that Leo would have to live taking care of his partner when he got into trouble and deal with those of his child ... a beautiful coincidence.

One of those strange ships peeks out, but in this white and impressive case it turns into a kind of amphibian ... the blue bandana turtle is left in the center of the roof .. and the actual occupant cannot be seen at the change ship quickly and take off. Leonardo takes his other katana and helps Raph keep the destroyer away from his son.

Raphael: Returning to the control of him about to nail the destroyer his sais in the face, while he tries with his hands not to kill him-Leonardo! -He shouts when he sees his partner, he receives a kick that takes him off the destroyer.

Raphanardo: He turns to see her mother with her sais in her hands covered a bit of the red substance-Mommy! -wagging his tail until it stops- (Awanta ... I'm Jewish) -he goes with his cousin.

Leonardo: Seeing how his son was-! First dead you are your destroyer and the next dead you are your raph! -with his two katanas he runs to help his partner.

Michelangelo: Blinking - Leo was riding ... a gundam !! He said excitedly.

Donatello and Michelangelo: Gaping and blinking - UnidtflyHo229editionoflleader - they said very quickly and Mickey looks at them that they are going to stay a long time without playing in the play.

The destroyer activates a portal thanks to the device and these bring parts of what can be presumed the modified weapons of the krang to be able to carry them as a kind of tails and tentacles; Donatellangel wearing glasses that he has obtained in this place while taking care of his brother, or well Michetello found them, note the weak points.

Michelangelo: He manages to cut off one of those tentacles-Let me tell you, destroyer, that there are very young children for this hentai-he said angrily.

Leonardo: Cutting another two - What a good time to mention that - reminds him of Mickey.

Destroyer: -You didn't tell me that night, oranjita-he whispers, while the mechanical tentacle trapped Mickey, Leo and Raph continue with the others -Is it true, mini-orange? - with very funny hateful michetello.

Donatello: Watch the destroyer cut this one freeing Mickey - Wait what ?! he said angrily.

Raphael: Nailing his sais in what was the turret - That he put the cock, four eyes !! - pissed off.

Donatellangel: Flushed and shocked to think, he continues his hack again and takes advantage of copying some files.

Michelangelo: Look at Donatellangel-No mames-he whispers, managing to remove Michetello from the destroyer and remove his middle finger.

The turtles are dispatched by the wave that made the end of hacking those weapons, the older ones look at each other, they were tired with bleeding wounds, see the destroyer having problems with his armor; They look at each other and taking their weapons by reflex, the children, they were going to end this.

Michelangelo: Tying his arm with his kusarigama-Nobody ..- he yells as he throws it.

Donatello: Break one of the armor of the forearm with the naringata - Touch .. - yells, electrocutes him with his covered hand.

Raphael: Break the other armor with his sais-To ours-he yells, taking advantage of hitting him in the face.

Leonardo: Break the chest armor with his katanas - Children! he yells to knock him to the ground with a sweep.

Raphanardo, michetello and donatellangel: they take away the bottles without him noticing, raphanardo sticks a sai in his necklace - Not even our family! - they shout away.

Destroyer: Screaming as the device goes crazy and ends up exploding this one, but man - Damn ... my pretty reptilian! he yells angrily.

The building shakes a lot, the older turtles take their children and approach the edge in search of an escape, it was a not very pretty fall until some large shadows seem to cover them and lift them into the air suddenly, when trying to see them they can only witness almost familiar faces that seemed dressed a little or very different if it were not for the large limbs that were wings on his arms and smaller wings on his head, and the strange ships that passed at high speeds changing into a kind of gundams; They leave them in another building and these taking a walk between some buildings leave the destroyer.

\- On top of another building -

The TCRI building falls behind them in a strong tremor, the older turtles, in case some debris flew out, covered the children with their bodies until the thick cloud of smoke vanished ...; the building ends up almost standing, if it weren't for the fact that the other half of it was on the streets, with the occasional slight movement, something terrifying, the upper part remains standing.

Leonardo: Look at his brothers and then at raphanardo, he kneels to hug him and sniff him -Are you okay? Aren't you hurt, does something hurt? -looking at each limb and part of his son, his hands and arms, his legs and feet; and up to his tail with a lot of concentration and concern.

Raphanardo: Flushed as a tomato repeating "I'm fine", until he touches I read his shell and he jumps from fear and pain-Yes mom I'm fine and don't do that! -He exclaims, his tail retracts against his body and by how his mother looks at him she realized -I'm fine mom ..- hugs Leo's torso but looks at leo scared -And you? father? -watching Leo nod and Raph with the chopsticks in his mouth.

A light like a rainbow is seen in the sky and that is why hayabusa appears and his chicks, leo lets his hawk perch on his shoulder, breathing with total relief that he was fine and without any damage ..

Michelangelo: Seeing his babies as I read-They're fine-he sighs with relief until he looks at the building-Luckily there's no one else ...- he says.

Donatellangel: Point - Look at that !! he yells.

Donatello: He puts on his visors and approaches - They are ... - Their visors show faults - I think they are damaged .. but I don't think they are human - he said trying to see those "subjects".

The older turtles pay attention as these "subjects" jump from the building to what can be called suicide if a group of those futuristic ships arrived in time to save their lives and take off into the sky and disappear into a portal of the type what Krang used to try to bring thecnodromo to earth; they would have continued to see how the rare illusions of birds / turtles and other animals / turtles disappear in this portal ... if a certain antagonistic character did not want to escape.

Raphael: he takes the old black-furred rat by the neck and stepping on his tail strongly-Where do you think you're going, two-legged rat? he asks, still angry.

Destroyer: he tries to change his device into a turtle but it was broken-that's not your problem, let me go and obey my orders you damn reptile-his hairy hand with sharp claws in a fist.

Donatello: He coughs a little to clear his voice-this is what you were looking for? - shows the four jars.

Destroyer: Open your hand and there were four sticks the size of the jars, look at the children with disgust-Damn brats must have died from the first moment-he says with hatred, getting up and walking slowly away from the largest turtles.

A shuriken makes the growling turtles and the black rat itself stop ...

Sensei splinter: -I suggest you do not refer to my grandchildren in a derogatory way or I will be forced to silence him by cutting his tongue personally-he said seriously with his sword in hand.

Destroyer: Let out a laugh-We'll see that rodent ..- He tries to activate the blades but they don't come out-but what ?! - can't help but sound scared.

Leonardo, raphael, donatello and michelangelo: With malicious smiles with a desire for revenge-We don't know what happened but in a way it makes us happy-with their weapons in hand, while Donatellangel hides the glasses in his clothes.

Destroyer: It stops when it reaches the edge - This would not have happened if those brats and the ridiculous feelings that you damn fags have, were already conquering the world with clones of each one and making heirs - he said those two things with disgust, but in a very perverted that of ¨heirs¨.

Leonardo and Michelangelo: With a face of disgust - I need a good time alone - they said disgusted at just thinking and thinking that now, without leaving their positions and being attentive, with good reason they feel ... violated - (So that's what he meant ) - passed through their minds.

Raphanardo, donatellangel and michetello: Behind their parents - And that shit did not decide you / a mie da na na ute - they said, donatellangel and raphanardo with their weapons; Michetello on the back of his older brother.

Raphael, donatello and sensei splinter: The eyes of the two mastodons white with rage tightening their grip on their weapons and the sensei with the most merciless look.

The black rat instinctively lets the red turtle attack followed by the purple one, jumping and expertly dodging both, throws two smoke bombs, jumping into the alley in a victorious way from their escape and landing; until suddenly everything goes dark.

Bebop and rocksteady: Fist bumping - That's my man! -They said seeing his work, ron held on the shoulders of his father.

A garbage truck was now containing the missing leader of the foot clan, turned into a mutant rat, the chief vicent can breathe with relief along with april, casey, vernon, rosi, aylen, tachyon and alessander; smiling at the turtle family. The three heavy draft horses and the two dogs wag their tails happy that everything is over ..

Leonardo, raphael, donatello and michelangelo: They look at each other, then the sensei who smiled at them and finally smiling at the children - Turtle power! - The three of them shout, clashing, laughing when the children emitted their happy squeaks and responded to the calls.

The sensei smiled ..

\- In the den -

The return to the lair ... was the greatest emotion after such a long time for all the members, the environment had become peaceful, full of harmony and calm, as it was in their first home and it had been destroyed by the impostor .. Right now, despite the damage done, it was rebuilt as soon as it entered, but that wound will not be able to heal so easily; entering the den a bit nervous ... the children, the young parents and the mouse grandfather.

The calm and the family reunited again, time to celebrate being able to be together after so long, many families struggle to be together, others try to stay on their feet after very big losses, and they were not the only ones going through these moments. . something happened ..

Leonardo: Seeing Raph that he was serious -We must go ..- he said seriously, taking the hand of his son.

Donatello: Blink - W-what are they leaving ?? - perplexed.

Michelangelo: Look at the blue bandana turtle hugging her baby - Y-are you kidding me leo .. raph? So soon, if we don't spend any time together ?! - looking at his brother in a red bandana, who was serious.

Sensei splinter: Standing firm but holding onto his stick-My children, is something wrong? ...- he said not threatening but concerned.

Raphael: -We must go to our land ..- he crosses his arms, with a grunt but uncomfortable.

The old mouse sensei looks at his eldest son in blue who has not let go of the hand of his son and the muscular one does not seem to be confident, not out of fear he can recognize this .. it was like avoiding them ..

Sensei splinter: Take a few steps near the little ¨clan¨-I think it's time to solve some things ..- he says calmly.

Leonardo: Taking a calm breath - This city ... we are not part of it, we do not belong in it ... we are foreigners in their lands .. - he responds looking into the eyes of the sensei.

Silence fills the lair, fear was present ..... it was partly true, the clan of those in red and blue were "foreigners", as a way of saying it or referring to no longer belonging .. with them.

Sensei splinter: - My children ... Leonardo and Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, I know it is something difficult for you two, after this problem due to the destroyer, even I fear, I find it difficult to believe that in all these years you suffered because you They made believe during my absence that what they felt between you made them a disaster ... something that did not have to happen, and I am glad that you ... raphanardo, donatellangel and michetello ... are with us now .. I am proud ... of all of you now reunited, the children and that by chance in life they could not ... I am ... I am proud that you have raised such brave and intelligent little ones ... that you have found love. .and that this bond has not been broken ... whatever happened in these years ... - she said with tears flowing down her hairy face ... seeing her children and grandchildren, she falls to her knees.

Michelangelo: He's coming up to this - Sensei! - and hugs him, michetello was also hugging the sensei like a monkey.

Donatello: he kneels taking off his glasses and hugging Mickey.

Donatellangel: he Hugs the sensei, with tears in his eyes.

Leonardo: he tries to stay strong, his eyes were glassy with the urge to cry, but ... he was afraid, he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks at his partner-Raph ...- he whispers feeling some tears on her cheeks.

Raphael: he moves his head a little so that they won't see him -I don't decide ...- he said calmly, crossing his arms, smiling a little while Leo goes to hug the sensei.

Raphanardo: Look at his father-Are you crying? he asks innocently, being close to his mother but with surprise.

Those present and even the sensei, along with the other two children look at the muscular, red bandana turtle growling and snorting for the moment uncomfortable, he took out a wooden stick from one of his pockets; everyone gets up, of course with mixed emotions.

Raphael: Look at his son and then at Leo-I got a request in my eye-he said with a certain tone of mischief, sentimentality and with a few tears.

Leonardo: -Some things never change ...- joins his forehead with Raph's who was trying to look tough.

Michelangelo and Donatello: - From now on it won't change - they said with their two children.

Sensei splinter: Sighing calmer and sitting in his favorite chair-Now gathered as a normal family ..- with a smile.

Raphanardo: Hug the leg of his mother and his that of his father-So we stay? - wagging his tail.

Leo smiling, looking at the one in red and he can only kiss his partner passionately, the same is followed by the one in orange, taking the reins of what was his, while the sensei was one of the happiest and most proud of his life. ; and thinking about how much he will make the other pay now ¨rata¨.

The end...

.... / Static with glyhets and other TV or pc chaos / ...

[If you ask, the enclosed words are the ones used to give it pronunciation in vocaloid and in most of the same voice synthesizers .....]

{Chaos language will be seen in tmnt nier and one or another line, do you want to know who the sensei asked for help, leave in comments?}

[Do you want to know what happened or who are the ones who helped ?, comment in this thread]

TO BE CONTINUE..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is a long chapter... but in this time, jus happy merry chritsmas and a happe new year ;)


End file.
